Once Upon a Dream
by The Prince's Phoenix
Summary: This story follows muggle Clara Lanning,who after moving to London to escape tragedy develops an unlikely friendship with the mysterious Albus Dumbledore. When Voldemort learns of their friendship, Clara's life becomes endangered. For her safety she is placed under the protection of Severus Snape. Can they find love or are they doomed to live out their happiness only in dreams?
1. Two Worlds

Chapter One- Two Worlds

January 1, 1995

The concept of dreaming has long been up for debate. It has been said that dreams do have meaning. Some find that their dreams can be quite useful for learning more about the dreamer's actual feelings, thoughts, behavior, motives and possibly desires. While that is a more practical explanation for dreams, others believe that they can also offer a glimpse into our past so that we may learn from it, while also supplying a peek into our futures so that we may prepare for it.

For two very diverse people in two very different worlds, Severus Snape and Clara Lanning, shared one common bond. Their nights were spent haunted by dreams of their past, while their days were pledged with dreams of an unreachable future. It was those very dreams that would bring these two worlds crashing together in the most unlikely of fashions. Those very dreams would led them into a future that neither of them ever expected.

* * *

In a dark, damp office somewhere in the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat a brooding man staring into the dying flames of the oversized fireplace. A large glass of Firewhisky sat beside him untouched on the side table. There would be time for that later.

Glancing outside at the fierce January snowstorm, he let out an irritated sigh. In less than an hour, he would once again have to take up his post patrolling in the corridors, while Headmaster Dumbledore went out for a little break. "Silly old man," he said aloud while shaking his long curtain of inky black hair out of his face. It was true that he had nothing else pressing to occupy his time, but it irritated him to no end that others could actually think of things to do for leisure while he, himself, could not.

Severus Snape was not a happy man. At age thirty-four, he felt that he had little to show for his life. He had a job as a teacher, which most days he hated. It was not that he didn't love his subject matter, Potions. The problem was the insufferable dunderheads that were his students. No one seemed to have any passion or drive once they stepped across the threshold of his classroom.

He had a sensible office and comfortable living quarters, which suited his needs just fine.

He had even written several articles for various potion magazines, which he was certain no one ever read.

Other than that, all he had was time. Time to brood and reflect on painful memories and horrid nightmares. It had been well over a decade since he had made the worst mistake of his life and not a day went by that he did not relive his real life nightmare over and over again. Due to his brainless decision to join a bullying group of bigots known as Deatheaters, his beautiful love Lily was dead. It was his fault. Each night he reminded himself of that. Each day, when he watched over her and that egotistical, brainless, jock's son, Harry Potter, he was reminded again of his responsibilities.

At exactly 11:00, a playful tap on the door echoed throughout the dungeon. Without waiting for Severus to answer, an old man's face appeared around the door frame, grinning from ear to ear.

''Aah, Severus, my boy. I see that you are up and ready for your patrolling."

Severus grunted his response and before any words of protest could be uttered, Albus Dumbledore gracefully sat down in the opposite arm chair and smiled at his young colleague.

Dumbledore had a gentle yet commanding spirit about him. He may have been aged and powerful but he still had the tender heart of a child beating in his chest. His typical flowing wizard robe had been traded in for a sleek Muggle, olive colored tweed suit with a caramel colored blazer. A small brown cap replaced his customary ornate wizarding hat. To anyone passing by, Albus would look no different than a cheery old university professor at a prestigious London school.

"Well, Headmaster, I see that you are planning to visit Muggle London again," droned Severus.

"Yes, indeed. I plan on having a quick coffee and a slice of lemon pie at my favorite retreat," mused Dumbledore. "Gilbey Coffee House has been my favorite for years. I find that with all the stress that the Tri-Wizard tournament has brought, it is healthy for me to steal a few moments of rest in my own little paradise.''

"Dumbledore would consider indulging is sweets to be paradise. I hate sweets and coffee," Severus thought to himself.

"Are you sure you won't join me, Severus? I can always ask Minerva to take an extra patrol so you can take a break. I can't remember the last time you left the castle for a respite."

"That's because I don't, Albus. Go on and I will start my rounds."

The old man slowly made his way to the door with a weary look on his face. He cared for the young man like a son and always worried that he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He suggested countless times for Severus to take a rest or indulge in something outside of the world of academics but was always quickly cut off.

"Life is too short and too precious to just let it slip by, son." And with that, Albus ambled out of the office and disappeared into the shadows of the quiet dungeon.

* * *

Clara's father always told her, "God will never give you more than you can handle." Now, as she thought on that statement, she almost laughed at the bitter irony of his words. It was easy for him to say that. He was not the one left with only disappointment and heartache. Life had become more than she could handle and that was precisely why she was escaping it.

_November 23rd, 1994 had been the biggest living nightmare of her life. She was supposed to be hosting her small family's Thanksgiving dinner at her little condo in Atlanta, Georgia. She was so proud of her newly decorated kitchen with brand new black appliances. She had painted the kitchen walls red and the cabinets white. She and her father were graduates of the University of Georgia so she just knew he would appreciate her ode to "Bulldog" colors. It was a simple yet elegant condo with two beds, a bathroom, a small living room, kitchen, laundry room and tiny little dinning area. _

_Her walls where lined with pictures of she and her boyfriend of two years, Ben Carter. Clara had met Ben a few years ago after he had done her first ever taxes. Ben was extremely outgoing and very charismatic. He was the quintessential man's man and worshiped NFL football more than life itself. Clara adored Ben and had occasionally brought up the idea of marriage but Ben usually changed the subject quickly. She tried to be content with where their relationship was currently but she could not stop the feeling that Ben was trying to put off any serious commitment for some reason. _

_Scattered around the condo are also trinkets from her family's travels from all over the world. Growing up in a military family made for a life full of adventure as well as an all too common familiarity with moving boxes. That was why she was so excited to finally have her own place, a stable job teaching voice and dance lessons at a local performing arts center, as well as a long term relationship with Ben._

_By 5:45, her sister Michelle and her husband Bill had arrived bringing with them a semi- burned pumpkin pie (Michelle never was much of a cook). By that point, Clara was running around her kitchen mashing potatoes, stressing over her first ever turkey, and rambling about whether the gravy was going to turn out or not. By 6:00, Ben had arrived bringing a large jug of sweet tea, his only contribution to the meal. Like Michelle, Ben was not much of a cook so all the pressure was now placed on Clara's shoulders. Clara had spent the last month reading book after book by Julia Child to find the perfect recipes. The table was set on her newly purchased oak dinning table with mismatched plates and silverware (She was still saving up enough money to purchase 'real' ones). _

_Her father, Mike Lanning, was now officially late! Mike was a military man through and through. He was always on time and Clara knew that a dinner with his daughter would always be put at top priority. So why in the world would he choose this day of all days to be tardy?_

Clara was shaken back from her memories as a large suitcase ran over her foot. "Sorry," a rather large lady mumbled as she ran by her to catch her own flight. Clara had been sitting at Gate 9B in the Atlanta airport for three hours. She had been so ready to leave that she showed up to the airport five hours early. It had taken her nearly an hour to get through check-in and security which allowed plenty of time to replay the moment she received the phone call informing her of her father's fatal car accident.

_Bill, Michelle, and Ben were in the living room laughing at the newscasters narrating the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in a freezing snowstorm while Clara was now pacing the kitchen floor. Her stomach was clenched in a knot. "Why in the world are you an hour late, Daddy?" she thought out loud. Her kitchen phone rang and she answered, "Hello, this is Clara". That was the last thing she remembered. From the living room all that could be heard was a scream and then a crash. Ben ran in to find Clara slumped down on the floor hyperventilating with the phone tossed next to her. The news had been too much for her to handle. Mike was her life and she was his. Since he had raised his two girls as a single Dad, he spent every available moment with his daughters. Now he was gone. Taken by a careless drunk driver not three miles from her house. _

"Now boarding First Class rows only," announced the lady at the gate desk. Clara pulled out her boarding pass from her messenger bag. She had a window seat on row twenty-seven in the economy class section so she knew she had a few more minutes before she would board. She twirled a brown curl that hung down to her shoulders. It was a nervous habit that she had but her hair was a sense of comfort to Clara so she never worked on breaking it.

She had never really considered herself a great beauty. She would never look like those models in the fashion magazines her sister always bought. Clara was an average height of about 5'4 with pale skin that would just never seem to tan even after spending hours by the pool during the hot Atlanta summers. Since she had spent the last ten years of her life in the South, she had indulged in good ol' Georgia "soul food" a bit too much so she was not skinny by any means nor was she too over weight. She just had that full look that most non-athletic southern girls had, which suited her just fine. She liked to eat and wasn't afraid to admit it. At twenty-six years old, she had a healthy metabolism to keep most of the weight off while dancing helped her maintain her health. Clara never noticed that heads frequently turned when we walked in a room because she was, in fact, quite pretty. She just didn't see it herself.

The two features that did stand out on Clara were both passed on to her by her father. They both had striking midnight blue eyes. They were like looking into two pools of deep ocean water.

When she was a little girl and would cry after arguing with her sister, her father would hold her close and tell her to calm the storm. He would look her in the eyes and tell her that when she cried, he could see a whole hurricane brewing inside those little eyes.

Her other feature that was inherited from her father was her head full of thick chocolate curls. They were unable to be tamed so she usually let them go free. She had never actually seen her father's hair curly since he kept it cut so short for work but she had seen pictures of him from when he was a little boy. She knew that she had gotten them from him. At the moment, her hair was cut short just above her shoulders but she had recently decided to see how long she could grow it out since she really didn't feel like paying for her hair to be cut anymore.

Loosing her father was only the first blow that would bring her closer to making the life changing decision to move to London.

_On Christmas Day, Clara finally pulled herself from her bed. She had hardly left her house since the funeral. There was no Christmas tree, no cookies baking in the oven, no gifts wrapped and waiting to be opened nor carols being sung by the fire. Bill and Michelle were back in Denver celebrating with Bill's large family. They tried hard to convince Clara to go back with them to spend the holiday season after the funeral but the thought of being around smiling, happy people made her want to barf._

_She was perfectly content to brood alone in her condo wearing sweat pants and her father's oversized Bull Dog sweater. She finally decided to sift through some mail that her sister had organized for her on the coffee table before they had left the week before. On the top, was a letter she had been expecting. It was her formal "letting go" letter from the Buckhead Performing Arts Center._

_It had been her dream job. She finally had a chance to use her double major of Dance and Music as well as get a chance to work with small children. Clara had a natural ability to make those around her do their best. As much as she loved to perform herself, she knew she would never have the perfect dancers body to make it big or the drive to spend hours in a practice room to further a singing career. This job let her schedule private piano and occasionally guitar students in the afternoons. At night, she instructed ballet classes for six through twelve year olds. She was one of five recently hired performing arts instructors that were being let go after the New Year. The Center's rent was going up so they could not afford to have so many teachers anymore. This news had come to her at the beginning of that month. Just a week after her father's funeral and the day after Ben and broken up with her. "What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger…right?" she said to herself._

_Ben had apparently been planning to break up with her for weeks in order to start dating his new little secretary that started working for him at his company in Kennesaw. After dating for two years, he just didn't know how to do the deed so out of the "kindness'' of his heart, he did it over email the week after her fathers funeral. "Bastard," she thought as she tossed aside one of his sports magazines he had sent to her place._ _By the time he left her, she really had no more tears left and was practically numb to all feelings and emotions. _

_She had made it down to the bottom of the stack when a scrap of paper caught her eye. It was her Uncle Steven's phone number. He owned a twenty-four hour coffee shop in the Camden neighborhood of London. She had only met him a handful of times and hardly had a chance to speak to him during the funeral. Since Steven Lanning had limited help to run the coffee house his stay in Atlanta had been very brief while attending the funeral._

_While at the service, Steven had given her an offer to come over and help him out with the family __business. He thought it might do her good to get out of the States and have a change of environment. At that point, Clara still had Ben and her job to keep her busy. Things were different now. She knew exactly what she desired. Clara wanted to be anywhere but there. _

_The next few days flew by as she packed up the small amount of valuables she owned, sold furniture and rented out her condo. Clara had built up a healthy amount in her savings account so she quickly purchased her last minute plane ticket. She would be finished with this dark chapter of her life and would finally escape to something new._

So there she was, sitting in seat twenty-seven A. Her passport was gripped so tightly in her hand that her knuckles had long since turned white. She quietly gazed out the window counting down the seconds until the plane would lift her off of this world and deliver her into a new one. A country she had never seen before. A lifetime left behind. He new world full of hopes and dreams ahead.

* * *

**A/N: After the final HP movie came out I just couldn't live with the fact that Severus died never knowing love. An idea to show what his story would have been like had he found love came to me in a dream. I hope you enjoy and fall in love with this story as much as I have. Don't forget to leave a review!**

**-Phoenix**


	2. A New Life and a Fresh Start

Chapter Two- A New Life and a Fresh Start

Clara hated flying! It was as simple as that. The seats were small and uncomfortable and the lady beside her smelled faintly of day old liquor, but Clara couldn't stop the smile from growing over her jet-lagged face. In less than a half hour they would be making their descent into London's Heathrow Airport.

They had flown all night and would be arriving at 6:30 am Greenwich Mean time. Since this was peak time for coffee houses her uncle would not be able to pick her up from the airport. She would have to take a taxi across the city to the Gilbey Coffee House on fifty-two Jamestown Road. She had been repeating the address in her head for a few hours now. She had a habit of losing things and didn't trust herself to keep up with the slip of paper which held her new home address.

Before she knew it the British countryside finally began to materialize into view. Her eyes grew wide as she saw that there was a fine layer of white powder blanketing the frozen earth, making it look like a winter wonderland. This was her first glimpse of her new home and very own paradise. Once the plane touched the runway her life would never be the same.

Clara rushed as quickly as she could through Customs and the baggage claim. After what felt like hours of battling large crowds and bumping into lost tourists, she was finally able to begin making her way to meet her uncle. Despite the bitter chill in the air Clara had the window of the taxicab down so she could not only see London, but smell and hear it as well. She luckily had already rummaged through her suitcases to layer on more winter wear before sliding into the awaiting vehicle.

"I am going to freeze my ass off here," she thought, pulling her jacket tighter around her already shivering body.

London was so different than the other cities her family had been deployed to. It was such an eclectic mixture of historic and modern. Never before had she seen such towering cathedrals and colorful markets. Despite the dreariness of the snow it was a beautiful and vibrant city.

Her eyes sparkled as she passed a group of school children walking in a huddle to their primary school. They were all dressed identically in little skirts, knee socks and jumpers. Even the girls wore cute little ties. "Do all school children wear charming little outfits like that here?" she asked the driver. The gentleman mumbled some garbled response as he cranked up their heater with an irritated scowl on his face. She missed being around children already.

The drive went by quickly despite the morning traffic and before she knew it they had arrived at her destination. The best way to describe the façade of Gilbey Coffee House is to visualize a country cottage or a rustic mountain lodge. Everything about the shop screamed "comfort" and "warmth". It was wedged right in-between a towering office building and a boating warehouse. The area of Camden was centered on the canal and boat lock so it was busy twenty-four hours a day. The air smelled heavily of fish, truck petrol, cooking grease, and of course, coffee.

Just as Clara was stepping out of the black cab a bushy bearded man flung open the café door. Steven Lanning was the polar opposite of Clara's father as far as looks goes. He was a bit stumpy and had a round belly from too many late nights at the local pub. He had a face full of gray whiskers that typically held the remnants of his morning scone. He had light brown eyes and a permanent red nose with freckles sprinkled across his cubby cheeks. Clara always thought he looked like a wind tossed sailor or fictional pirate. The one physical characteristic he did share with his younger brother was his warm, vibrant smile.

Before Clara could get both legs out of the vehicle she was swept into a squashy embrace. She breathed in his comforting smell of a mixture of coffee beans and firewood since he constantly kept a fire burning in the hearth for his customers.

"I know it's been a rough month, sweetheart but things are going to turn around now. You're home and now you can have a fresh start."

Clara nodded her head feeling a bit overwhelmed. She gave her best smile to her Uncle as he paid the taxi driver before she could protest.

They both grabbed an armload of suitcases and duffle bags and made their way into the shop. It was relatively busy but not overly loud. Most people where scattered around the room in various mismatched armchairs and shoddily upholstered sofas reading _The Guardian _or chatting quietly about work related business.

A multitude of heads turned to look at Clara as she shuffled in almost falling over from the weight of her duffel. Steven led her to the back of the shop with a proud grin on his face. Clara had grown into such a beautiful young women so he knew she would be the talk of the neighborhood before long.

They passed by the tables and sitting area until they reached the large display cabinet full of steaming, freshly baked pastries, pies, scones, cakes and crumpets. Clara's mouth began to water and she made a quick mental note of each one she wanted to try once she had a chance to unpack a little.

Behind the counter was a skinny young man with multiple piercings. He looked to be around nineteen years old. Clara was caught off guard and giggled to herself when she saw his lime green Mohawk towering over his head. Steven saw the look of amusement on Clara's face as he motioned for the young man to come over and help Clara with her bags.

"Ay-up who's the bird, Steve?"

Clara put her bags down and stuck out her hand to greet him.

"I'm Clara, Steven's niece from the States."

"Oh yes, I forgot you'd be arriving today. I'm Nicolas but you can call me Nico, all me mates do."

Nico grabbed Clara's hand and planted a moist kiss on her knuckles. Before she knew what was happening he began to move his way up her arm, peeling back her multiple layers of sleeves as he went.

"All right Nicolas, that is quite enough of that, young fellow," Steven laughed as he practically pulled the young punk off of the blushing Clara.

"I'm just trying to make this pretty thing feel at home, boss," Nico cooed as he scooped up Clara's entire luggage.

"Hey nice shoes, sweets," he said glancing down at Clara's lime green Converse All-Stars. "They match my hair," he said pointing to his shockingly bright mohawk.

" Ummm thanks, I usually try to add a pop of color to my wardrobe. It reminds me to not take life too seriously," replied Clara with a grin. Although lately it had been hard to remember that motto.

"Nicolas, please take Clara up to her apartment so I can check on the croissants in the oven," said Steven.

"No problem mate! " winked Nico.

"Nico is harmless, Clara…just a bit of a flirt. It's been awhile since we had a pretty young lady working around here and I think he is a bit excited," chuckled Steven.

Clara smiled and followed the lanky teenager up a narrow stairway situated behind the check out counter.

The duo meandered up the narrow stairs that spilled out into a dim hallway.

"This is your apartment, love," he said, pointing to an old doorway to their right. "Your uncle lives in the larger apartment one flight up."

He pulled a key out of his leather studded pants pocket and unlocked the door for her.

"I used to live here for almost a year. Your uncle let me stay here for cheap rent when I left Nottingham to move to London. I barely had a penny to my name, but I had to get to the city to start up my band."

Nico pushed open the door and held it open for Clara.

"It's small and always smells like coffee cake, but nothing beats being just a few steps away from work when you have the night shift."

Clara inspected the tiny apartment while Nico deposited her bags into the bedroom.

The flat was comprised of a small living room with a tiny gas fireplace in one corner and a two-person breakfast nook in the other. The décor of the living area reminded Clara of the furnishings downstairs in the coffee house. Everything was mismatched, old and faded, yet cozy. The kitchen was small as well, but it was clean and functional. It's beige wall color made her miss the vibrant red walls of her old kitchen. Down a short hallway were two doors. One was the smallest bathroom Clara had ever seen in her life. She could practically sit on the toilet and take a shower at the same time.

"Well, at least it will be easy to clean!"

The other door opened to a small comfy bedroom. There was only room for a simple yet snug looking twin bed, a full-length mirror, a small mahogany nightstand and matching wardrobe.

Clara walked over to the wardrobe and jokingly stuck her head inside.

"What, no passage to Narnia?" she jested.

Completely missing the joke, Nico smiled at her and began stacking her luggage on the bed.

"Take your time unpacking, sweets and have a rest. When you're ready just come on down and I will get you something to eat and start your training."

Giving her one last wink he turned and swaggered out of the apartment. She could have sworn she heard him whistling _I'm Too Sexy_ by Right Said Fred as he walked down the hall.

"This kid is going to be extremely entertaining," she snickered to herself.

Clara immediately went over to her messenger bag and pulled out a carefully wrapped package. Bouncing slightly on the worn mattress of the bed she slowly undid the wrapping. It was a framed picture of her and her father taken after her first ballet recital. Mike was holding six year old Clara in his arms tickling her little belly. This was Clara's favorite picture of the two of them. After holding it briefly to her chest she put it in a place of honor on her nightstand. A silent tear ran down her wind chapped cheeks.

" Well…. we are home, Daddy," she sighed as she took one more look around her room before hitting the shower.

The week passed quickly as Clara did everything she could to memorize drink ingredients, learn British currency, refine her baking skills, and decipher words through Nico's thick accent.

Due to the rise in popularity of Nico's band he really needed to give up the night shift since that was when his band typically played. Taking on that shift really didn't bother Clara. Sleeping had not come easily for her the past few weeks anyways, and when she did sleep she was plagued by nightmares. She would be working from 11:00pm till 6:00am, so at least lying in bed wide awake in the dark would be avoided.

"Do you typically get a lot of customers at those hours, Uncle Steve?"

"Not as much as the morning and evening rush, but it is definitely still worth keeping it open all night. You will be surprised just how many people enjoy a snack at four in the morning. In fact you should meet one of our regulars this weekend," said Steven.

"Oh yeah, me mate Albus!" exclaimed Nico as he rushed past them with his arms loaded with a guitar and a music stand.

"Yes, the Professor is one of our long time patrons. We have to stay well stocked with lemon pie and mint mocha for him. He teaches at some private school outside the city and comes here quite often. I'm sure you will get a chance to meet him this weekend when you start your shift. He always seems to pop in when the café is at its slowest, normally late at night or in the early morning hours."

"Well, that should be fun to learn a familiar face," Clara declared as she licked off the icing on her mixing spoon before tossing it in the sink.

"I see Albus won't be the only one here with a sweet tooth," chuckled Steven, walking off to make a customer's double espresso.

* * *

**A/N: So it looks like Clara will be meeting Dumbledore very soon. One can only imagine what that might eventually bring! Thanks for your support!**


	3. The Dream Giver

Chapter 3- The Dream Giver

Clara worked her first ever night shift one exceptionally dark and windy Saturday night. The flow of customers had been pretty substantial until about midnight when she found her self completely alone and extremely bored. She busied herself by cleaning the entire kitchen, and even tried to develop her own mixture of flavors with the cappuccino machine.

Flipping through a few magazines proved to be just as much of a disaster. The only one that she could find that wasn't a fishing catalogue was a six-month-old copy of _Top of the Pops_. After absent-mindedly flipping through the pages she stopped on a story about a British "boy band" group called _Boyzone_. Looking at a picture of the "hunky heart throbs," in nothing but pairs of baggy jeans, she noticed with disgust that the blond one with the big muscles looked just like her ex-boyfriend, Ben. She suddenly threw the wrinkled periodical into the trash and started up pacing instead.

By a quarter till one she was working her way around the sitting area dusting off tables and straightening chairs. Flush up against the wall next to the fireplace was what looked like some type of shelf or cabinet that was covered by a heavy quilt. Having nothing else to do, Clara decided to uncover it and take a look. She was pleasantly surprised to find an old Hamilton Upright Piano. Despite the fine layer of dust it had accrued after years of neglect, it seemed to be in decent shape.

"Sometimes a little dust and age is all an instrument needs to bring out the best," she mumbled to herself as she lovingly skated a cloth over the dusty old keys.

Pulling a bench that normally stayed behind the counter over to the piano she delicately place her elegant fingers over the keys to strike a simple C Major chord.

A grin spread across her face as she realized the piano was actually not too far out of tune. It didn't have the clarity of sound that all the pianos held at her university, but for an old coffee house it would do just fine.

Without thinking her fingers began to glide across the keyboard with the opening chords to one of her and her father's favorite songs. Clara always enjoyed trying to transpose popular rock and roll tunes into piano arrangements. After a few moments of fumbling through the opening verse her confidence began to come back and she started humming along with the music as she played. By the time the chorus rolled around she softly began to sing.

"Well, I've been afraid of changing

'Cause I, built my life around you

But time makes you bolder

Children get older

I'm getting older too

I'm getting older too

And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills

Well maybe the landslide will bring it down

Oh, the landslide will bring it down."

Clara was transported away into her own little world. The room seemed to disappear around her and her focus was now completely on the words and emotion of her song. She wasn't the most competent pianists, but what she lacked in polish she made up for in emotion. As soon as her foot released the sustain pedal after the final note ended a soft clap echoed through the silence of the room. Clara spun around on the bench so quickly that she nearly toppled over. She quickly jumped up and moved to the nearest corner of the room pressing her back to the wall. her eyes wide and her heart racing.

"I didn't mean to startle you, my dear. I was simply enjoying your little recital," remarked a smiling old man.

Unfazed by her spastic actions he continued. "Since you were otherwise indisposed at the moment I took the liberty of offering myself a slice of lemon pie. I placed the correct amount of money on the counter. I hope that is fine with you, dear."

"How in the world did he get the pie out of the display case? I thought for sure I locked it hours ago," Clara contemplated to herself.

Trying to pull herself together Clara walked across the room still leaving a fair amount of distance between the man and herself. "You must be the Professor? I was told you frequently stopped by late at night."

"Indeed, I am Albus Dumbledore. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Clara."

Seeing the look of confusion on the young women's face he chuckled and explained that Nicolas had informed him of her impending arrival the last time he had visited.

"Oh of course, Sir, that makes sense. Well….ummm…. where are my manners? Can I make you anything to drink, Professor?"

"Please dear call me Albus, and yes a nice peppermint mocha would be lovely."

Clara smiled and nodded then began making her way to the kitchen. As she passed by Albus the firelight caught the jewel-toned color of her eyes and soft, porcelain facial features. The old wizard's face tensed ever so briefly. Clara missed this change in demeanor as she scurried off to make his drink.

Once the wizard was alone, he sat in contemplative silence with his brow furrowed. He had seen those eyes before.

"Merlin's beard! What an uncanny resemblance," he thought. It was like looking into a memory of his sister, Ariana. His baby sister had once possessed those same stormy blue eyes, angelic curls and pale skin. If his poor little dear had been able to blossom into adulthood they could have passed as twins. Clara even had the same unsure shuffle to her step that Ariana had once possessed. Even her soft spoken and lyrical voice reminded him of his sibling.

Sadly Ariana had been killed by a stupid accident years ago. Albus still felt he could have prevented. His heart ached at the very memory of her death. He barely had time to recover before Clara walked back into the room carrying his order.

Clara placed the steaming mug on the coffee table in front of Albus and began to walk back towards the counter to take a seat.

"Please child, come and keep an old man company." Albus motioned for Clara to sit in the armchair next to his seat.

Clara sat down stiffly, still feeling a bit uncomfortable around the talkative old man.

"How in the world did he get into the store, get the pie out of the cabinet and make himself at home all without me realizing it? Doesn't a bell typically ring when someone comes inside? I wasn't even singing that loud! Was there even a fire burning in the fireplace before he came in?"

Multiple questions kept swimming around in Clara's head as Albus smiled innocently at her, contently sipping his mocha.

"Well now Clara, it seems that I am right in concluding that you are indeed an accomplished musician? "

"Ummm…well…. I don't know if "accomplished" is the word for it. I have been playing the piano since I was eight, and have been singing since about twelve I guess," said Clara as a blush spread across her face. "I won't ever be the best at it, but I do it because it makes me happy."

"I can assure you dear that you have a very lovely voice. I used to be very found of Disco music myself! Do you enjoy that?"

"Well…uh... that hasn't actually been around for sometime," she giggled trying to keep from actually bursting out loud with laughter. "But thank you for your complement Profess…I mean Albus. That is very kind of you to say."

"Music is something I wish we had a little more of at my little school," said Albus, flashing her a wide smile.

"Oh yeah, my uncle told me that you were the Headmaster of a school outside of town! I used to be a teacher until…well you don't want to hear about all that," she murmured, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh how splendid! I always enjoy having the chance to share a conversation with a fellow educator. Am I correct to assume that you taught music?"

Clara casts her blue eyes down and nodded slowly.

"Then what my dear brought you to London in the middle of winter? I can tell by your accent that you are from the U.S."

Knowing that he was getting very close to topics she didn't want to discuss she began to chew her nails and shift nervously in her seat.

"I had nothing left there. My position was cut at the Center I worked for, the man I thought I was going to marry left me for another women, and my father was taken from me." Her voice faded to a whisper as she mumbled the final words. As soon as she realized that she had just told such personal details to a complete stranger, her face turned scarlet and she hastily tried to think of a way to escape talking any further.

"I'm sorry Albus, you didn't need to hear all of that. I am just going to get back to work," Clara rattled as she stood to make her way back to the kitchen.

Albus gave her a warm smile and gently placed his hand on her shoulder to softly sit her back in the chair. "You know the best way to heal from any tragic event is to confide in others. I am more then willing to listen. It is never good to go through these things alone."

"Oh no that's not necessary Albus. I promise. I'm fine. I don't want…I mean… I don't _need_ to talk about it with anyone. I am just great."

"I am a great listener, Clara."

"No…no thank you," she spoke, with a tone of finality.

Albus nodded but took a moment to study the young woman a little closer. She had dark circles around her eyes that made it appear that she had not slept in weeks. Her face and lips were pale even for someone living in Great Britain in the winter months. Her eyes were a bit glassy and slightly red as if she had been crying recently and nails had been chewed down to the quick from nervously biting on them all hours of the day.

The elderly wizard and young lady sat and chatted for over an hour. They discussed Clara's musical training, funny stories from her time teaching ballet to six year olds, and what she hoped to see while living in London. The Headmaster had a very natural way of make all those around him feel comfortable. Clara found herself effortlessly slipping into an enjoyable conversation, which helped the night go by quickly.

Albus was truly entranced by the young woman's passion for her art and for "her children" as she called them. She was truly a breath of fresh air.

He didn't bring up the death of her father, but he felt sure he would try again in the future. He felt himself slowly becoming attached to the young women and wanted no more then to see her happy. Yes, there was something truly special about her. A sense of familiarity and purpose that he could quite put his finger on.

Having never had children of his own he always felt compelled to take care of the younger boys and girls that came into his life. At 113 all those under fifty seemed like children to him. So Clara at age twenty-six was nothing but an innocent child.

As the conversation began to dwindle Albus noticed Clara's eyes were drooping. She had cuddled into a little ball in the arms chair using her frazzled mane of hair as a pillow.

Her look of complete exhaustion masked under her guarded and controlled expression reminded him so much of someone else he knew that had known great tragedy. How many times had he sat across from his young Potions Master trying to get him to open up and confide in him? Severus Snape had always been a quiet boy, but after the death of Lily Potter he seemed to completely shut down and lock away his heart and emotions for good. Both Clara and Severus had known tragedy so young. He only hoped Clara would not keep everything inside for as long as Severus had.

"Humm…in another life those two might have been so nice for one another," he pondered. "Clara is very gentle and kind, which is just what Severus needs, and he is very strong and self-assured, which is what Clara needs." The old man almost laughed out loud at his absurd notion, but couldn't help but wish there was a way for them to meet.

"Well that is not possible," he thought. "Severus would never agree to Albus' matchmaking and with the threat of Voldemort's impending return it would be much too dangerous."

"She needs to rest. Let's see if I can do something about that," he thought, smiling to himself. "Well my dear, I do believe it is time for me to take my leave." As he stood he stealthily released his wand from his sleeve. Before Clara could even look up he cast a nonverbal sleeping spell. It would only keep her asleep for a few hours, but she should wake up feeling very refreshed.

Clara's body relaxed and her eyes slowly closed. Albus quickly transfigured an apron that was tossed on one of the chairs into a blanket and covered the sleeping figure.

He walked over to the fireplace and cast a small _Incendio_ spell to start up the flames again.

He then walked back over to Clara. Placing the tip of his wand to his temple, he quietly enunciated a small Latin phrase. As soon as the words were said a small, colorful wisp began floating from his temples. Very carefully he guided the mist to land gently on the sleep women's forehead. As soon as it made contact with her body it quickly melted away as if absorbed by her skin. After giving a nod of satisfaction he carefully bent down and kissed the top of her curly head.

"Now, I can assure you will have sweet dreams, Clara," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

He then turned and silently walked to the door. As he excited the shop he casted a weak muggle repelling charm so she wouldn't have any customers for a few hours. He then quickly made his way to the alley behind the warehouse next-door and apparated into the night.

_Clara was warm. So warm that she could literary feel the sun shine bounce off her skin. It didn't feel like she was asleep in her bed, even though she knew that she must be. Taking in a deep breath she could smell the sweet scent of grass and the faint fragrance of roses…or was that dahlias? _

_She stretched and as she did she felt something ever so slightly damp…earth? "Am I laying on the ground?" she thought._

_Sudden gusts of wind made her slowly open her eyes and peer into what seemed to be treetops folding over her, with slivers of a clear blue sky peeking through._

_Curious of her surroundings, Clara slowly rolled over and pushed herself off the ground into a standing position. What she saw stretching out before her could only be described as breathtaking! She seemed to be in a thick and lush forest. She was completely surrounded by vine-covered trees, moss-laden rocks and the most outstanding array of flowers and plants she had ever seen. Every color and scent seemed to be exaggerated. Gone was the snow and chilling wind of winter. Everything was green, vibrant and above all warm._

_She stood taking in the scenery around her for a few moments until she realized that she was no longer wearing any shoes, nor was she wearing her typical jeans and sweater. Instead she was wearing a simple, flowing, blue knee length dress. It had an intricate trimming of lace at the hem with a row of pearl buttons up the front. The fabric was smooth and moved with the summer breeze as it rustled by. Her hair was pulled back out of her face by a simple silk ribbon, leaving her neck exposed to the kiss of the warm draft. She was grateful there was nothing on her legs, as the temperature seemed to be rising as each moment passed._

"_Good Lord, if I was a blonde I would look like a grown up Alice in Wonderland," she laughed to herself as she studied her new attire. "I look like a twelve year old!"_

_Deciding it was time to explore her new surroundings she turned slowly in a circle trying to find a path. Each direction seemed to look just as thick and unmanageable as the next. Placing her hands on her hips she gave a "huff," of annoyance._

_Bighting her nails nervously she debated her next move for a few moments when a small noise off in the distance caught her attention. Clara walked a few paces to try to hear the sound more clearly. It sounded almost like a cry…or was it a singing? It defiantly wasn't human but it was mesmerizing just the same. The young woman began making her way through the thick undergrowth of the forest following the melodious sound of the unseen creature._

_A narrow path began to form just ahead of Clara so she quickly followed it, still looking for the source of the song. The music grew louder and clearer with every step. It was spine tingling, eerie and almost unearthly. It lifted the hair on Clara's scalp and made her heart feel like it was going to swell to double its normal size. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Just hearing the sound made Clara feel confident and courageous. She began to break out in a run hoping that whatever was making the sounds would appear soon._

_Clara was truly amazed that no matter how hard she ran she never once became winded or tired. Her bare feet never felt the hard earth or sharp rocks beneath her. She felt light as a feather as she glided through the forest._

_The singing suddenly stopped just as she arrived at a fork in the path. Clara stopped and inspected both pathways. The path to the right looked wide, open and clear. The sun seemed to be shinning brightly and the grass looked soft and inviting. The path to the left was much more narrow and over grown. Clara stood confused and for the first time since arriving in the forest felt overwhelmed and very alone. After taking one last look down each path, her attention was caught by a brilliant flash of red and gold down the overgrown trail. The sense of courage came flooding back to Clara and she took off running after the trail of flames._

_After only a few steps a lustrous burst of flames erupted in front of her. After stumbling back a few feet Clara realized that it wasn't fire at all, but a large, majestic bird. The giant feathered creature had crimson feathers on its body and a golden tail longer then a peacock's. Its beak and claws seemed to sparkle like gold and its eyes were black as onyx. The cardinal colored feathers almost seemed to glow in the shaded darkness of the woods._

_The large phoenix stared calmly into Clara's blue eyes cooing softly._

"_Well hi there, pretty boy…or girl. Were you the one singing for me?"_

_Seeming to understand her words the majestic creature began to sing again, giving Clara that same sensation that her heart was expanding right out of her chest. She tried reaching out her hand to pet his plume but he quickly fluttered further down the path, just out of her reach. Each time Clara took a step he moved a little further._

"_Do you want me to follow you, birdie?" _

_The phoenix spread his enormous wings and took off down the path. Clara took that as her clue to follow and hastened down the scanty passageway. Up ahead of her she could see that the lane was soon ending and that a clearing was just a few feet away. Once they passed through the thick forest Clara gasped out loud at the sight that was in front of them._

_Before her stretched a vast murky lake. It was completely surrounded by forest and was so commodious that she could hardly see the other side._

_The bird flew over to the astounded woman and nudged her leg to keep walking. He then quickly flew off leaving her gaping at the scenery before her. She watched him fly off into the distance until she could no longer make out his figure floating off into the noon sky. After a few moments of hoping he would return, she finally decided to walk on and make her way around the lake._

_Clara took in deep breaths, basking in the breeze that drifted across the lake._

_After only taking a few steps something caught her eye. It was a figure laying about a hundred yards ahead of her. Still feeling unusually brave and unabashed she decided to investigate this sprawling figure._

_It only took her a short time of walking before she concluded that it was a person. A few more steps told her that this person was wearing all black._

"_Why are they on the ground?" she wondered. "Are they sleeping…hurt….dead?"_

_Fear suddenly pulled at her chest as she quickened her pace. When she finally approached the supine figure she began to tiptoe just incase the person was sleeping._

_It was a man…a very tall and powerful looking man. She watched his broad chest to see if he was breathing. It did not take long at all before she could see the subtle rise and fall of his slumbered breath. Clara let out a sigh of relief when she concluded that he was indeed only sleeping._

_Still feeling uncharacteristically brave, she decide to move closer to get a better look. Stopping just a few feet from him she quietly knelt down to study his sleeping form._

_He was very pale with shallow skin. His hair was black as raven's wing. It was long and spread out behind his sleeping head. It looked extremely silky and Clara had to fight back the urge to run a strand between her fingers. His face relaxed in sleep was very distinguished. He had a rather large, hooked nose that made him appear like a Greek god or a Roman warrior. Clara's eyes lingered on the next feature. The man's lips were nothing but delicious looking to her. Although they were thin they had a faint blush that caused them to be extremely intoxicating. His shoulders were broad, his waist a little too thin and legs very long. He did not posses the look of a Hollywood actor or a fashion model. By most of the world's standards he would not be considered handsome. To Clara, however, he was beautiful._

_Clara slowly crawled over to him to get an even closer look. She could hear his deep breathing and every once in awhile a faint snore. _

"_Should I wake him? I wonder if he would be angry?" she deliberated as she smiled down at him._

_She decided to just sit and wait for him to awaken on his own. Clara didn't know why this man enthralled her. He was such a mystery._

"_Why would someone be sleeping out here all alone?" she thought._

_She didn't know who he was, why he was here, or even why she was here for that matter. All she knew is that she could sit and look at him for hours. He looked like he was in such peace at this moment._

_Without thinking she reached her nimble fingers over and touched a stray strand of his ebony hair. It was silky and felt wonderful between her fingers, then ever so carefully reached her hand out and softly touched his cheek. He stirred ever so slightly, but did not wake. Encouraged by this she placed her palm on his cheek and delicately rubbed up and down. The contact with his skin felt heavenly. Her entire hand tingled and warmth began to spread all the way up her arm and over her whole body. She desperately wanted him to wake up._

_Just as she began to speak to rouse him from his slumber, a cool wind swept over them. Clara looked up to the sky to see that the bird had returned. He flew down toward Clara and just as she thought they would collide everything around her began to fad. She tried desperately to reach out to the man, but before she knew it she was tumbling out of the armchair and onto the coffee shop floor._

"DAMMIT", she yelled as her head smacked the hardwood floor.

It was all a dream.

Still dazed, Clara scrambled up off the floor. She begrudgingly searched the shop for a clock to check the time.

"Five in the morning. Shit, I hope I didn't have any customers while I was asleep! Good Lord, what did I eat yesterday? What kind of mind trip was that?"

She quickly ran to the kitchen to get the morning pastries cooking in the oven, still absent-mindedly rubbing her hand where she felt a slight tingling sensation.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the welcome back messages! So sweet! And a special HELLO to all my new readers. I love you all! Don't forget to review! **


	4. Not That Kind of Wet Dream

Chapter Four- Not That Kind of Wet Dream

Clara found herself looking forward to Albus Dumbledore's visits. In the past two weeks, he had shown up multiple times, each very late into the night. It amused her that he had a knack for always showing up when there was absolutely no one around. They always had entertaining and enlightening conversations usually centered around music, teaching and the difference in American and British culture. Albus said very little about the school that he presided over except for the fact that it was an exclusive school for gifted children, by invitation only.

Due to her odd work hours and lack of confidence in exploring an unfamiliar city on her own, Albus was one of the only friends she had made since arriving in London. True, she had the occasional chats with her Uncle and even had a few guitar sessions with Nico, but Albus was the only one she felt she could begin to let her guard down around.

It could be because he never seemed to push her to talk about things she didn't want to open up about or it could be the gentle tone of his melodic speaking voice. Clara found herself very disappointed on evenings when he did not show up and very excited when he did.

On the evening of his fifth visit, Clara found herself growing increasingly curious about many aspects of her new friend's life.

"Who would have thought I would become friends with an eighty year old man…or ninety year old…. Wait, maybe he is a seventy year old? I have no idea!" Clara thought one night Albus had stopped in for a White Chocolate Mocha.

On evening Albus stopped by as promised to try a new dish Clara had added to the menu.

"I do like this peach coobler, Clara."

"Albus, it is peach COBBLER," she laughed. "It's really popular in the southern States. In the summer time, it's really yummy with ice cream on top."

"Oh, that does sound marvelous," remarked the old man.

"Albus, can I ask you a personal question?" asked Clara a little unsure of his reaction.

"Who questions much, shall learn much, and retain much," remarked the Professor, his eyes once again twinkling.

Clara had noticed that Albus frequently enjoyed spouting out quotes and philosophical jargon. Nine times out of ten, she had no idea what he was talking about but she took this as his way of saying she could continue.

"Well…ummm…how old are you exactly? I mean you look great…I just can't figure out…and I was just wondering…if you would tell me."

Laughing at the poor girl blushing, he sat back in his chair putting his pie down on the table in front of him. Albus knew very well that he could not tell her his actual age, as it is very uncommon for a muggle to live to 113. He took a moment to summon a sufficient answer.

"Aww, my dear, that is a good question. I am old enough to have seen many things, but still young enough to want so much more," he said with a grin but with a look of finality in his azure eyes.

Clara nodded and understood that she should not press the question.

Clara continued to have strange and vivid dreams much like the one she had when she fell asleep down in the shop after Dumbledore's first visit. Each time she would find herself transported to the same forest, where she would walk softly, listening for the phoenix song so she could be led to the sleeping man. Each time she had the dream, the path would become increasingly more complex and difficult to traverse.

_The most recent dream had been particularly multifarious. The imperial bird led the dreaming Clara up multiple hills and rock formations before leading her out into the clearing. Looking around the shoreline of the lake, she could not see the sleeping figure of her mystery man anywhere. Without waiting for the woman, the bird began to glide out across the somber lake. Squinting into the resplendent reflection of the lakes waves, she could just barely make out the rocking shape of a small rowboat. _

"_Oh, I am so not going in there, pigeon," she yelled after the phoenix. _

_She plopped down onto the sandy earth in protest. _

"_I will just sit here and wait until I wake up."_

_The bird circled her a few times singing out loudly. Before Clara could even react in defense, the giant creature dove down and smacked her on the back of the head pushing her close to the waters edge. _

"_Fine, you stupid beast! I'm going!"_

_Clara used the silk ribbon that was tied around her head to knot her curls into a tight bun. Then she striped out of her blue, silken dress leaving her in undergarments, cotton camisole and linen bloomers. _

_The crimson bird flew around her head, singing out as if challenging her. Clara responded by sticking out her tongue and plunging in feet first. _

_Cold was not an accurate term to describe the temperature of the water. The water was arctic, frigid, and piercing. It took a few long moments for Clara to fully intake a complete breath. Once she found the willpower to begin swimming, she started yelling out every curse word she could think of to the bird circling above her. He merely fluttered and cooed happily above her head, urging her out to the center of the lake._

_After a few minutes of swimming, Clara could have sworn she felt something rub on her leg under the water._

"_Oh crap! There better not be some Creature of the Black Lagoon in this water!"_

_She took that as a sign that she should swim faster. She was suddenly very grateful for all those swimming lessons her father had forced her to take while they were stationed at Tyndall Air Force Base in Florida. Five-year-old Clara had fallen into their family pool and would have drowned if it had not been for the fact that Clara's father had seen it happen through the kitchen window. From that point on, she was in swim lessons every Saturday for the next year._

_After what felt like hours, Clara finally made it to the boat floating lazily in the centermost point of the lake. In desperate need of warming up, Clara grasped the side of the boat and debated if it would tip over or not if she tried to pull herself up. Not really wanting to wait and see if there was indeed something large living beneath the waves, she gave one mighty pull and dumped herself into the boat right onto the sleeping man waiting inside. Clara gave a yelp of surprise as her wet body made full contact with his. She swiftly scooted off to the side so as not to crush him. _

"_How in the world did you not wake up after all that!" she sighed, exasperated. "A grown woman has just fallen on top of you for Christ sake."_

_The man merely murmured softly in his sleep but made no signs of waking up. After studying his features for a long moment like she typically did when she found him, Clara decided to be a little brave. She was absolutely freezing and the little clothing she did have on was sopping wet. After releasing the knot of saturated curls so they could start drying she slowly lowered herself so she was lying directly next to the dark haired man. She softly molded her form to his side, placed her head on his shoulders and on hand on his chest. There she silently contemplating why she felt so drawn to him. Glancing up at his face she could have sworn there was a ghost of a smile across his flushed lips. _

"_So we have started making these meetings a habit, haven't we? One would think you might join me in these conversations once in awhile," she laughed as they lazily rocked back and forth in the waves. _

"_I even swam in a creepy lake for you this time. You should feel very special because I hate getting my hair wet. It takes forever to dry… I like your hair. Most guys don't wear it that long anymore but I think it looks nice. "_

_Clara rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows so she could see his face. _

"You know, y_ou look very peaceful when you sleep. I bet you can be very intimidating when you are awake. You're a pretty big guy. I haven't been able to sleep very well for a few months now. You don't seem to have that problem do you? I only wake up feeling good after I leave you. Did you know that?"_

_Letting out a large sigh she slowly rolled over on her back directly next to the comatose man. She stared into the blue sky above them for a few moments before feeling confident enough to continue their chat. It didn't actually bother her that he didn't answer her back. She felt like in some way he was listening to her so she continued on._

"_So I bet you are wondering why I am having trouble sleeping, aren't you, big guy? I guess I should start from the beginning…you know you are the first person I have really talked to about all this. "_

_Clara began telling her story starting from father's accident. She explained how she felt alone since her sister was married and lived away with her husband. She talked about how much she had felt for Ben and how she never really felt those feelings were completely returned. She even confessed that she had felt used by him but was afraid to end the relationship because she didn't know if anyone else would want her. Clara continued on for what felt like hours. She let herself cry and scream out in frustration. She even laughed out loud at how silly it was that she was laying in a boat having a therapy session with a sleeping man she didn't even know._

_Just as she finished up her tirade, everything around her began to blur and she quickly found herself tumbling off the cash register bench where she had nodded off and onto the hardwood floor below her._

"God, is it normal for people to have such intense dreams that they fall onto the floor every time they wake up?" she fussed out loud, not even paying attention to the tear tracks that were still streaked on her flushed cheeks.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape strode silently around the outer banks of the Black Lake. It was drawing close to sunset and the temperature was dropping quickly. Worry lines were etched on their faces and both men seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. It was mid-February, just a few weeks away from the second Tri-Wizard Tournament task. After a few more moments, the silence was broken by a rich, deep voice.

"Well, it looks like all major preparations are in order for the second task, Headmaster."

"Yes, Severus…I was pleased that the Merpeople agreed to cooperate.

"Do you believe the boy will be safe? I find it high unlikely that that he has the mental capacity to figure out the clue for this task," said Severus with a smirk.

"You are too hard on him, Severus. Show a little faith…and besides, he is surrounded by those willing to help him should he need it. "

Wanting to change the subject, Severus decided to bring up one of the professor's favorite subjects…sweets.

"Well, I suppose you will be venturing out for coffee tonight, Headmaster?"

"Indeed," he said with a smile. "Have you finally decided to join me?"

Severus gave him a glare that answered the question for him.

"Well, I'm going to enjoy myself, Severus. There is a most delightful muggle woman that has recently started working there. "

Raising an eyebrow and fighting to control a smirk from forming on his lips,"Shopping for the future Mrs. Dumbledore are we, Headmaster?"

"I am much too old to be 'shopping' for anyone, Severus," he said with a chuckle. "Besides, she is very young, closer to your age, I would suspect. She has become a very special confidant and good company for this old man. Sometimes, it is refreshing to have someone to talk to that is completely free of the pressures of the wizarding world."

Turning to the young man, Albus glanced over his half moon spectacles, "I think you would enjoy her company, Severus."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus shook his head and began to quicken his pace in hopes of escaping this conversation and retreating to the safety of his dungeon office.

"Headmaster, it is very dangerous to be forming relationships with muggles right now. With the Dark Lord returning to strength and after what happened at the Quidditch World Cup last summer, things are going to start becoming increasingly dangerous for them. "

"Not to worry, I am being very discreet. If and when Tom makes his return, I will cease to venture into muggle London. I might as well enjoy a bit of peace before matters become more complicated."

Severus let out a "huff" in response and continued to walk, silently listening to the Headmaster prattle on about his fascination with muggle culture. His left forearm had begun to hurt again and he constantly tried to restrain himself from clutching it when the ache started to intensify. The Dark Mark had grown increasingly tenebrous and defined as the year progressed. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord made his return and quite frankly, that scared the hell out of him. Without thinking of his actions, he began tugging at his left sleeve to allow the cool night air to sooth his burning flesh.

"Has it become darker, Son?" Albus inquired in a hushed tone.

Quickly pushing down his sleeve, he frowned as he turned to the concerned old man.

"It seems to darken and become clearer with each passing day. It won't be much longer."

* * *

**AN: " Who questions much, shall learn much, and retain much."**

**Francis Bacon (1561-1626) British philosopher**

**Don't forget to leave a review! **


	5. A Bit of Mischief

Chapter Five- A Bit of Mischief.

February 24, 1995

"Cockroach clusters," muttered the morose Potions Master. The giant gargoyle leapt aside exposing a large circular, stone staircase. He swiftly glided up the stairway, his long black robes billowing behind him. As usual before he raised his fist to knock on the large oak double doors of the Headmaster's office, a voice could be heard cheerfully welcoming him inside.

The Headmaster's office was a large circular room, covered in arching windows that overlooked the Black Lake and Forbidden Forest. Portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses lined the gray stonewalls. Directly to the left were cabinets and spindly tables that hosted many delicate looking silver instruments.

Severus was only aware of what a few of the objects actually were. Most he just assumed, were different inventions Dumbledore had created himself. Many of the instruments whirled and emitted small puffs of smoke, which combined with the sounds of the snoring portraits created a constant low hum.

In the center of the room stood an oversized desk flanked by towering bookshelves, which housed the Headmasters, vast book collection. To the left of the desk was a shelf made to specially house the Hogwarts Sorting Hat. On the right side perched Fawkes, the Headmaster's Phoenix. Directly behind the giant bird was another door that led to the Headmaster's private chambers. Located on right side of the office stood a giant fireplace and in front of the hearth were a long, velvet, maroon sofa, two matching armchairs and a delicate looking coffee table. The Headmaster was sitting in front of the fire in one of the armchairs, smiling brightly up at Severus as he walked though the doors.

"Severus, thank you for seeing the last of the judges and guest to the gate."

The second task of the Tri-wizard Tournament had taken place that morning in the Black Lake. Harry Potter managed to scrape a second place, which put him in a tie for first place for the cup. This outcome irked Severus to no end. The boy had come out of the lake last, but due to him showing "moral fiber" had multiple points added to his score.

Severus made his way across the office and sunk into the armchair opposite Dumbledore. The old man offered his colleague a goblet of elf-made wine, and then poured one for himself. Severus rubbed his temples and drained half the contents of his goblet before speaking.

"That Wesley boy would not stop talking the entire walk to the apparition point. His insistent prattle is just like his mother."

"Yes I am afraid that Percy Wesley has quite the gift of gab," said Dumbledore.

Albus took a few moments to study his Potions teacher. The current school year had been particularly unkind to the young man. He looked worn out and stretched thin.

"Severus, have you fallen ill? You look completely worn out."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Worn out is not the term to describe it…I'm exhausted. Between Moody following every step I take, and Karkaroff pestering me relentlessly about his Dark Mark, I have not had a moments peace. The sooner this tournament is over the better!"

Just as Albus was about to respond a knock sounded at the door.

"Enter," spoke the Headmaster.

Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall walked in offering the duo an apologetic smile. Minerva possessed a strict demeanor and a rather severe look which was merely a façade, for her truly caring personality. She was still dressed in her heavy tartan winter robe with her matching wool hat clutched in her hand. She must have just walked inside from the cold, because her cheeks were still flushed from the wind.

"Headmaster, Severus, I am so sorry to bother you."

"Not at all, Minerva. How can I help you?"

"I am afraid that I had promised Collin Creevy that you would pose with the Tri-wizard Champions for a picture today. He needs it for the yearbook and I forgot to do it while we were all by the lake today."

Severus rolled his eyes and chuckled under his breath, "Dunderhead".

"It will only take a few minutes, Albus. You know if I keep putting him off he will annoy me persistently."

"Of course, Minerva. One must preserve these memories for posterity. I still enjoy perusing my own yearbooks now and again. Don't you Severus?"

"What do you think?"

Turning to the young man, "Severus, will you excuse me for just a moment. Please feel free to indulge in a liquorish or two while I am gone. I have a few things to discuss with you when I return."

"Of course, Headmaster."

Albus escorted Minerva out of the office leaving Severus alone by the fire. He glanced down at the coffee table searching out the bowl of liquorish candies. After seeing how closely they resembled dead bugs he decided against them. He instead opted for another rather large serving of wine. After taking a few sips of the smooth red liquid, he set the glass back on the table, in order to make himself more comfortable. Releasing a contented breath, he set back in his chair and enjoyed the moment of silence. The fire was warm and the chair increasingly comfortable, more so than the worn chairs in his own office. He stretched his long legs out in front of him, and rotated his head from side to side stretching his neck muscles.

Closing his eyes he began to run through the events of the past year. He had been under a lot of stress, but that was really nothing new for him. Life had been difficult for him pretty much his entire life. Things had never run smoothly for him like other students he had gone to school with. He didn't have the blood status or wealth like Lucius Malfoy. Nor did he have the looks like Sirius Black, athleticism like James Potter or the natural ability to make friends like Lily Evans. True he did have brains, and scholastic achievements to prove it. But that seemed to have done little to make his life any easier. Severus let out an audible sigh as his muscles continued to relax due to the warmth of the fire and the softness of the chair.

"What I wouldn't do for a good massage?" he thought to himself. "Who am I kidding? No one would want to rub all over the bat of the dungeon."

Instead of wallowing in his self-pity, Severus began focusing on taking deep breaths and enjoying the silence that was around him. It was not too long before his head began to nod and his breathing became deep and even. He slowly drifted off to sleep in the comfortable silence of the Headmaster's office.

Twenty minutes later, Professor Dumbledore opened his office door to find that his impending meeting would need to be postponed. Severus Snape was fast asleep in his chair by the fire. The old man stood there quietly taking in the sleeping young man. He smiled when he saw how relaxed and peaceful he looked, with a look of tranquility etched across his face. Very rarely did anyone get to catch a glimpse of anything but a scowl or smirk painted across his features.

Not wanting to wake the young man, he quietly strolled over to his desk, with the intentions of catching up on some reading he had neglected. Just as he was about to sit down a thought rushed into his mind.

Looking over at Severus, "No, I shouldn't…should I? It wouldn't be hurting anything."

He had never thought he would actually have a chance to plant a dream into the Potions Master's mind, but now here was his chance. Albus only wanted to bring him a little bit of happiness, and he could never help himself when the opportunity arouse where he could cause a bit of mischief.

Severus was extremely gifted at Occlumency, so the chance that his mental shields would be down long enough for him to receive the dream were slim. If he was as relaxed and unguarded as he looked at this moment it couldn't hurt to try.

He walked quickly over to a large scroll that was open underneath a stack of parchments on his desk. He had been researching Dream Giving for the past few months. Clara had been the first one that he had tried it on. According to the book if he planted the same dream into Severus there was a chance that they would be able to communicate in their dreams.

Due to Severus' Occlumency skills, he suspected that once he shielded his mind again the dreams would stop, unlike Clara's unguarded mind. Her dreams should last a few weeks before they would slowly fade away. He just couldn't let this rare opportunity pass. What could possibly go wrong?

His mind was made up. Again he placed the tip of his wand to his temple and quietly enunciated a small Latin phrase. As soon as the words were said the same small, colorful wisp was pulled from his temples. He carefully guided the mist to land gently on the Severus' forehead, and watched carefully as it made contact with his skin, and quickly melted away. He would know soon if it worked. If the young man's mental shields were indeed up, he would more than likely wake up. If his shields were down, he would soon be enjoying a pleasant dream.

* * *

_Clara once again found herself sprawled on the forest floor. The trees looked the same, her blue dress was the same, and she could hear the same hauntingly beautiful song of the phoenix calling out to her. Although everything about this dream seemed familiar, something about today felt different. It was almost like she could feel another's presence in the forest…like she was sharing this dream with someone else. She quickly got up and began making her way through the trees and brush. Her bare feet padded lightly as she chased the graceful bird through the undergrowth and out into the clearing. _

_She immediately saw the glistening lake encased in the sprawling forest. She looked in each direction for the sleeping man and quickly spotted his black form on the far side of the waterway. _

"_I wonder if I burn calories in the dream, if I will actually lose weight in my physical body?" she __laughed as she took off running around the lake._

_For some reason she felt extra excited about seeing him this time. It was as if she could feel that something exciting was going to happen today. _

_Once she reached her slumbering friend, she flopped down to her knees and studied his features for any changes. He was still just as handsome as she remembered from her other dreams. She found it hard to stop thinking about his thin yet kissable looking lips while she was awake. His breathing seemed to be heavier today and every once in awhile his long, elegant fingers would flex. _

"_Is he actually going to wake up for once?" she thought, with increasing excitement. _

_Very uncharacteristically and without giving any thought to the possible consequences, Clara bent over and planted a soft yet passionate kiss right on the man's waiting lips. His lips were warm and firm, just the way a man's lips should be. She could feel his breath pass over her own, and she inhaled to take in his wonderfully delicious scent. Just as she was about to remove her lips from his, she was rewarded by a small moan escaping from the man's now parting mouth. Encouraged by the noise, she let her lips linger over his, enjoying the feeling of being so close. The kiss tasted like nothing she had ever experienced before. His breath was warm and sweet, like an expensive wine. His lips slowly started to respond in a gentle and subtle manor, setting a delectable pace that she could have continued forever. Clara opened her eyes, still expecting to see the man asleep underneath her. Instead she was met by a pair of startled, obsidian eyes staring back at her._

* * *

**AN: Thanks again for reading! **

**Dumbledore is really showing his true colors now. He is like a kid in a candy store when it comes to messing with people's lives, even when he does have the best intensions. What do you think is going to happen now that Severus has joined Clara in her dream? I can tell you what I would like to happen if he joined me!**


	6. Dream Guy

Chapter Six- Dream Guy

_Severus froze as he gazed up into a pair a royal blue eyes. He quickly ran through his mental checklist to try and recall whom these eyes could belong to. Not recalling anyone with such a stormy gaze, he began panning out to view the entire person. Feeling her soft curves hover over his body, he quickly realized that it was a woman. She was an extremely beautiful lady with a dark mane of curly hair that framed a round porcelain face. Her cheeks were flushed as if she was embarrassed by something. Then he remembered…just as he was opening his eyes she had been kissing him…and he had kissed her in return._

_Multiple thoughts started running quickly through his head, "What in the world is going on? Am I dreaming? Yes…I must be. I was in the Headmasters office, and I must have fallen asleep."_

_The girl above him had not moved. She seemed paralyzed with fear and embarrassment. Severus thought hard about what his next move should be. It was not often that he was gifted with a beautiful girl in one of his dreams. He rarely had dreams at all and when he did they were usually horrific nightmares of his past wrong doings. He decided he was going to make the most of this dream. _

"_What do I have to lose?" he thought as a smirk began forming on his face._

"_Well witch, are you going to finish what you started?" he asked in a deep, sensuous tone._

_The sound of his baritone voice shook Clara back into reality. She flinched and jumped up quickly. Not knowing if she should take her eyes of the newly awoken man, she shuffled backwards, but did not notice the large tree stump directly behind her. Before Severus could call out a word of warning, her heel caught the corner of the stump and she tumbled backwards onto the grass below. _

"_Can I not even be graceful in my dreams?" she thought. "How embarrassing!" _

_Severus jumped up and ran over to check on the floundering girl._

"_I guess it is not going to be THAT kind of dream," he thought, slightly disappointed. "Women seem to run away from me even in my dreams."_

"_Are you alright?" he asked as he offered his hand to the woman._

"_Yes…I'm ok…I uhhh…you just startled me. I wasn't expecting you to wake up," she admitted as she took hold of his out stretched hand. _

_He pulled her up and offered her his arm. She cautiously obliged and marveled at how firm and sinewy it felt. _

_Still feeling the need to clarify things, Clara continued her explanation, " I keep having the same dream over and over again. Every time I am led here to find you asleep. I didn't know if you were ever going to wake up and I just really wanted to know what it was like to…" _

_Clara ended her explanation, once again turning red. _

_Feeling a mixture of amusement and curiosity Severus responded._

" _Interesting…so let me see if I have this straight?…You're saying you have seen me before and that I am always asleep? So you just decided to kiss me to see what it would be like? "_

_The young woman froze and tried to attempt an awkward smile up at the tall man. Severus seemed to enjoy her discomfort and decided to have a little bit of fun._

"_I am sorry to disappoint you, my dear, but this is my dream."_

_Letting go of the girl's arm he slowly began to walk in a slow circle around her. taking in the sight. _

_She was not the typical kind of woman he would normally see in his dreams. Most of the time it was his sweet, Lily looking up at him with her piercing green eyes. He would dream about what his life should have been like if they had gotten married after their seventh year. Other times it would be dreams including the witches that inhabited the street corners of Knockturn Alley. He had only partaken their services a hand full of times, but it was enough that their images seemed to make their way back frequently into his dreams. This girl was completely different than those women. She looked very innocent and completely unsure of herself._

_Clara could feel his eyes travel up and down her body as he walked around her like a panther looking at his prey. She had never met a man with such dark, intense eyes. She had daydreamed many times about what it would be like if he ever did wake up in one of her dreams. Now here he was, and she had no idea of what to do. _

_Severus stopped in front of her and looked down into her eyes._

"_What is your name, witch?" he said once again in a low, sensuous tone._

"_It's not nice to call someone that," she said in a quiet voice._

_Severus looked at her completely perplexed._

"_Is she a muggle? Why in the world would I be dreaming about a muggle? I haven't had contact with any in years."_

"_What is your name, GIRL, and where do you come from?" he said with a slightly more annoyed tone._

"_Ummm…Clara…Clara Lanning. I live in London but I'm from Atlanta, Georgia. You know…in the States?"_

"_I am well aware of where Georgia is located," he said with a grin. _

"_So I have a foreigner on my hands…how interesting," he thought. "So that explains the absence of an British accent. "And what brought you London, all the way from Atlanta?"_

_Not wanting to ruin a perfectly nice dream with unpleasantries she decided to stretch the truth. Since this was all a dream she could be whatever she wanted to be. He wouldn't be interest to hear that all she did was work in a coffee shop._

"_I am a ballerina, so I came to dance for The Royal Ballet," she lied. _

_Severus gave her a small smile in response, as he thought about how sexy she must look in a tight leotard. They continued to walk in silence for a few moments until Clara looked over at him, with a question of her own._

"_What about you? Where do you come from, and what do you do?_

_Not wanting to get into the fact that he was indeed a wizard and Potions Professor, he decided he would make his life sound a bit more glamorous. _

"_I'm a spy. Anymore questions?" he said with a smirk once again on his face._

_Clara raised her eyebrows and was just about to start another round of questions when Severus cut her off. _

"_Well, Clara, from Georgia, what are we going to do to occupy our time together? Since we cannot come to an agreement on whose dream this is, perhaps we can combine our efforts to determine how to best utilize our time."_

_Clara tried to open her mouth to respond, but absolutely nothing came out. _

"_Is he flirting with me? No, he didn't seem to be the kind of man to flirt. That's what boys do…he is all MAN!"_

_She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself before speaking, "Well, we could start by you telling me your name. I think that is only fair."_

"_Severus," he replied simply, "and I think I have a few ideas of what we could start with." _

_With that Severus pushed Clara quickly backwards until her back collided up against a tree. The sudden movement caught her off guard and she let out a small gasp. This little noise seemed to encourage Severus, who had begun twirling one of Clara's curls in between his masculine fingers._

_He was never typically confident with women. They usually never gave him the time of day, and for the most part that suited him just fine. He took pride in being able to intimidate others, women included. But since this was only a dream he felt that he could act a little uncharacteristic._

"_It was not like I will ever see this girl again. She is obviously some type of fabrication of my mind," he contemplated._

_Still keeping one hand entwined in her curly locks, he used his other to tilt up her chin. He could see that her breathing had intensified with his touch and that made him want her all the more. _

_Severus bent down slowly, never losing eye contact with the girl. Her eyes were wide open and stunned. Once his lips were just about to make contact with hers he stopped and hovered ever so slightly above her lips. He breathed in her sweet feminine scent. Clara could not stand the tension any longer but was afraid to make the next move. She instead let out a quiet whimper. _

_This second sound drove Severus completely mad, so he finally gave in and claimed Clara's lips for his own. Their lips moved softy and methodically together. After only a few moments Severus snaked his tongue across the now moaning woman's bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Clara gladly acquiesced and began moving her tongue gently against his. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She had always been very shy when it came to physical relationships and she would never start making out with someone she had just met. However, she felt it didn't really matter since this was just a dream._

"_I mean it is not like I will ever see him again. He is obviously just some fabrication of my mind," she thought._

_Severus pressed his tall frame firmly against her so he could feel her breasts press against his body. Clara could feel his erection grow firmer, and larger by the minute. _

"_Oh my God, am I about to have a sex dream?" she thought._

_Severus used his hand to gently push Clara's cascading curls away from her neck, so he could begin trailing his way over her flushed skin. Clara responded by nearly collapsing when her knees began to buckle underneath her. Severus chuckled into her neck and pushed her tighter against the tree, while holding her firmly on her lower back. _

"_Now my pretty one, let's see what you are hiding under this little dress," Severus whispered as he kissed and nibbled her ear. _

_He slowly ran his thin fingers down her throat and froze over the top pearl button of her dress. Confused by his sudden hesitation, Clara opened her eyes to find him gazing intently at her._

"_I should warn you Clara, that we are very close to the point of no return. If you are indeed the one dreaming and you do not wish for this to continue, then I highly recommend you wake up. Once I get started I will not…be able…to stop," he concluded with crisp and direct enunciation. _

"_Please don't stop," she squeaked, breathlessly._

_With permission granted, Severus began undoing the buttons of her dress one by one. He kissed each new patch of exposed skin as Clara fought to keep herself together. Clara could no longer keep her hands to herself. She let her fingers drift slowly up his biceps and was delighted when his muscles began to flex in response to her touch. She continued to let her hands run up his body, grazing the warm skin of his neck and stopping once they reached his raven hair. Her hands clench a hand full of tresses when Severus nipped a bit of her skin with his teeth. It was absolutely paradise. Severus was just about to get to his goal of Clara's now heaving breasts when a loud "POP" startled him. _

He suddenly found himself back in the Headmaster's office nearly jumping out of his chair.

"I am so sorry your rest was interrupted my Son. I had forgotten that it was a burning day for Fawkes," apologized Albus.

Severus still half dazed, turned to see the perch that once held the Headmaster's Familiar now encased in flames.

"_Damn bird," Severus hissed under his breath._

_Severus was still completely turned on and silently thanked Merlin that he had still worn his voluminous teaching robes even though there were no classes today. _

"I trust you had a pleasant nap Severus," grinned the Headmaster. "You were asleep for quite some time. I do believe it would be best for us to wait and have our meeting after dinner. Is that agreeable to you Severus?"

"Yes that is fine Headmaster. I apologize for falling asleep in your office."

"No need for apologies. We all need a little rest now and again," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Without another word, Severus quickly made his exit with a scowl firmly planted across his face.

* * *

Clara sat up in bed gasping for air. Here heart was still pounding out of her chest and she wanted nothing more then to go back to sleep and finish her dream. The sun was still streaming into her room, so she knew she still had a few hours before she had to start her night shift.

Flopping back against her pillow, she closed her eyes and fought to control a grin from forming on her face. It had been her best dream by far. She could still feel the warmth of his breath across her skin. She blushed as she thought about the seductive words he had spoken to her in his soft yet demanding tone.

"Is it normal to have dreams like that?" she thought to herself.

After tossing and turning for another half hour, she finally gave up and jumped out of bed, still smiling she trudged to the bathroom. A cold shower was defiantly in order.

* * *

It had been an absolutely miserable evening for the Potions Master. Dinner had been noisier then usual. After the Tri-Wizards Tournament task that morning the students were still positively wild. The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables seemed to have combined efforts in creating annoying chants to support the two Hogwarts champions. All Severus wanted was some peace and quiet…and to think about his dream.

After dinner Severus met Dumbledore in his office for their postponed meeting. Albus wanted to check in with Severus about his Occlumency skills. It had been awhile since they had practiced together, and he knew that it would not be much longer before Severus was going to have to put it into practice again. Severus had been in no mood to have his mind poked and prodded. He had to work extra hard building up his mental walls to keep Albus from finding the dream he had experienced earlier that day. Sensing the young man's frustration, Albus cut the meeting short.

Once nighttime finally came, Severus quickly checked on his Slytherins, making sure there was no misbehavior, then swiftly retreated to his chambers. He tried clearing his mind by reading a few books he had been putting off…that didn't work. He then attempted to brew a few potions that different staff member had requested, but nothing could get his mind off of the girl that had come to him in his dream.

The dream had been so life like. He could still hear her little moans echoing in his thoughts. It was almost as if her taste still lingered on his tongue. He could still even feel that silky curls that had wrapped around his fingertips.

He had no idea why he had dreamt about her, or who she was but it had been by far the best dream he had dreamt in a long time.

Severus knew he wanted to remember it forever. He ached to remember every single detail about the girl. He decided to do something that he had not done in a long time. Severus made his way to the back corner of one of his storage rooms. Buried underneath old blankets, outdated robes and faded tarps was a dusty old trunk. The young professor took a deep breath and pushed open the lid. He had not opened this trunk in over a decade and he feared what memories would resurface once the contents were revealed.

After sifting through tattered emerald scarves, a set of moth ridden dress robes and a stack of out of date textbooks, he finally found the thin, black box he was looking for. After reverently placing the other contents back into the trunk and tucking the newly procured case under his arm, he slowly made his way back to his sitting room. It was going to be a long night.


	7. You Never Know Who's Watching

Chapter Seven- You Never Know Who's Watching

It had been over a month since Clara had dreamt of Severus. She'd daydream about him on a regular basis, but when she fell asleep, she was no longer transported to her forest. She was no longer led by the phoenix to the glittering lake and she no longer found her mysterious man asleep or awake. She was disappointed that she never got to complete their encounter, but was thankful she had the memories to think about.

Clara had grown increasingly more comfortable living in London. Since the coffee shop was closed on Sundays, she spent most of her off time exploring the surrounding area with her Uncle, and occasionally Nico. On one exceptionally rainy evening in late March, Clara and her Uncle decided to stay in and cook fish and chips for dinner. It had been a beautiful morning and Clara had spent most of it walking around Hyde Park and enjoying the first glimpse of spring. The rain came in suddenly and she found herself caught without an umbrella or a raincoat. Once she made her way back home, she was completely soaking wet. Her Uncle sent her upstairs to dry off and told her he would make her a little treat for dinner.

Once the fish was battered and fried, and the chips were salted and drenched in vinegar, the duo plopped on the coach by the fire, ready to dig in. In between bites, Clara recounted her walk from that morning and Uncle Steven read aloud a letter they had received from Clara's sister. Steven was over joyed to have Clara in his life. He had left for England as a young man in order to start his business in London. He had always loved living abroad, but it caused him to be separated from the rest of his family. Since he had never had children of his own, it was fun to have someone to talk to and someone to take care of. Just as Clara was about to start cleaning up the dishes, a light knock sounded from the front door of the café.

"I'll get it, Clara. You can go ahead and take these dishes to the back kitchen. Don't people read the sign that we are closed on Sundays," grumbled Steven as he walked to the front door. Clara quickly gathered the dirty dishes and scooted off to the kitchen to begin cleaning up. Steven muttered under his breath the entire way to the front door. He expected to see either a lost tourist or one of Nico's groupies that had tracked him down to this location, but instead, he opened the door to find the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus, my dear friend, please come inside," exclaimed Steven as he ushered the older gentlemen inside and out of the rain.

Albus was wearing his signature tweed suit, which was now paired with maroon and gold wellies and a matching umbrella.

"Steven, my old friend, I know your business is closed today. I promise I will not take up much of your time. I just have an invitation to present to your charming Niece," he said with a gleam in his blue eyes.

"Of course, Albus! Please come sit down and warm yourself by the fire. I will go get her and a cup of tea."

Steven made his way quickly to the kitchen to retrieve Clara, thinking to himself how odd it was the Albus actually wasn't in the least bit wet even though it was raining cats and dogs outside. He shrugged it off and made a mental note to inquire about the brand of umbrella that he owned. It must be a good one. A few minutes later Steven came back into the coffee house seating area, with Clara in tow. She carried a large tray of tea and a few peach cupcakes she had made the day before. Her face lit up when her eyes found Albus sitting in front of the fire. After placing the tray on the coffee table in front of him she flopped on to the couch and wrapped her arms around the old man's neck. Albus grinned and patted the girl on the knee. It was rare that anyone hugged him. They were either too intimidated because of his position, or afraid of him because of his knowledge and power. It warmed his heart that the young lady felt comfortable enough around him to give him that kind of gift.

"Albus, why are you here on a Sunday? I brought you some tea but I can make you something else if you would like?" she questioned still smiling brightly.

"Oh no dear, tea is just fine. I cannot stay long, but I had to stop by to ask you something very important."

"Me? What would you want to ask me?"

"Well, my dear, I was wondering if you might consider accompanying me to the ballet next weekend? I have procured two, third row seats and I could think of no one else that I would rather bring than you."

"What?" she exclaimed as she jumped off the sofa. "You're not talking about the Royal Ballet, are you?"

"Of course I am. We would be attending at the Royal Opera House to see Stravinsky's _The Firebird_. "

"Firebird? What a funny coincidence," she thought to herself as her mind traveled back to her dreams.

"Albus, I don't know what to say. I have never been seen that one before…but third row seats…that must be very expensive."

"Nonsense, Clara, it is something I want to do. Now if we can just convince that Uncle of yours to let you have the night off," he smirked as he turned innocently to Steve.

"I am sure Nicolas and I can handle things on our own. It would be a wonderful opportunity for you, my dear," Steven concluded.

"Oh, thank you so much, "she screamed as she began dancing around the coffee table. "Imagine me like a proper lady, out for an evening at the ballet," she said in her best impression of a British accent.

The trio spent the next hour talking and laughing as Clara listed all the things she would need to do before next Saturday night. Steven forced her to agree to let him pay for a new dress as an early Birthday present. Albus confirmed the time he would be by to pick her up, and they both agreed that they should take the a taxi instead of the Underground. Albus had a fascination with taxis and was quite excited to have a reason to ride.

The next morning, Clara convinced Nico to go shopping with her, with the promise that she would buy him ice cream and attend one of his pub concerts later that month. So armed with a her Uncle's credit card and a promise to spend no more than 100 quid, Nico and Clara left for the nearest underground station.

Shopping with Nico proved to be quite an adventure in itself. Clara had to constantly pull the reigns on him, since he had a knack for drawing attention to himself. He kept constantly flirting with the sales ladies, who did not seem amused by his advances. Nico also kept pulling extremely loud and obnoxious dresses for Clara to try on.

"I said I liked a _pop_ of color, Nico, not an explosion, " she laughed as she put back a bright orange monstrosity, which slightly resembled a work zone cone.

By noon they had really not had any luck. Everything in London seemed to be overpriced. Clara felt like most of the dresses either made her look fat or like a little child. After having no luck at Harrods or Harvey Nicholas, they found themselves slumped into a park bench on Oxford Street.

"Clara, you really looked lovely in all of them. I think you are just going to have to pick one and be happy with it. You could make a paper sack look stylish, love," purred Nico in his typical flirtatious tone.

Clara felt that she really owed Nico one for spending a full day shopping with her. She had not made any girl friends since arriving to London, so her choices of shopping partners were either Nico, or her Uncle. At least Nico could tell the different in something a twenty-six year old should be wearing as opposed to a fifty-six year old.

"Thanks, but I really want it to be special. It is not everyday that someone like me gets to do this. My Dad used to take me to the ballet, and after he died I never thought anyone would ever take me again. I just want to look distinguished and elegant."

Just as they were about to head home, Clara spied a display full of mannequins in House of Fraser's window. One dress stood out above the rest and she knew that she had to try it on. Nico excused himself from Clara's side and made his way into the store, and over to a sales lady to ask her if she could pull that dress for his friend to try on. After looking disapprovingly at Nico, she relented and went into the back stock room to find the dress. Nico ushered Clara into the dressing room with a confident grin on his face. Once the sales lady brought her the dress and helped her get into it, Clara was ready to model the garment for her friend.

When Clara emerged from the dressing room, Nico let out an audible gasp. She looked positively royal in her evening gown. She gave him a confused look and made her way over to the three-sided mirror. Once she looked up to see her reflection a wide smile grew across her face. The dress was perfect!

It was a long floor length sapphire gown with a sweet heart neck. The striking blue hue was complemented with tiny blue flowers sown around the neckline. It had a sheer overlay that moved gracefully when she walked. The low neckline accented her bust and the waistline formed to complement her voluptuous curves.

"You really do look like you are a part of the Royal family, Clara. All you need is a prince and a castle," teased Nico.

"Well, there are no princes lining up at the door, and I highly doubt I will ever live in a castle, but for one night I can at least feel like a princess," she said with a smile.

After checking the price tag, Clara looked at the sales lady and said, "I'll take it!"

The week passed quickly and before she knew it, Clara was being led into the grand lobby of the Royal Opera House. Ridding in the taxi with Albus had been positively hilarious. He seemed absolutely mesmerized by everything around him. Clara had to keep him from pressing every button he could possibly find. It was a short ride and the old man seemed disappointed when it was time to get out. Albus looked very handsome in a simple yet classic black tuxedo and a silk tie that matched Clara's dress perfectly. Clara could have sworn it was maroon when he had first arrived to pick her up, but quickly brushed the thought aside.

The Opera House was enormous, consisting of four tiers of boxes, balconies and an exquisite lobby. The stage was massive and Clara could only imagine what it must feel like to be able to dance upon a stage so marvelous. She had performed hundreds of times on smaller stages and even in her University's theatre but never on something this grand. They took their seats and began perusing the program and discussing the story of the ballet.

"_The Firebird_ is based off of a Russian folk tale about a magical glowing bird," read Clara. "Some say that is also inspired by a children's poem called _A Winter's Journey_. Shall I read it?" she asked Albus.

"Please do my dear."

"And in my dreams I see myself on a wolf's back

Riding along a forest path

To do battle with a sorcerer

In that land where a princess sits under lock and key,

Pining behind massive walls.

There gardens surround a palace all of glass,

There Firebirds sing by night

And peck at golden fruit."

"How very magical! Too bad it is just a story. It is a shame that things like this don't actually exist," she laughed as the orchestra began warming up.

Albus merely chucked as his trademark grin spread across his face. He studied the young lady as she memorized each detail of the program, completely oblivious that he himself was also being studied.

High up in a private balcony box sat a handsome looking couple. It did not take more than a glance to see that they were very wealthy. The woman was slender, very pale and had long golden hair. She possessed a sense of arrogance that came from having her every wish granted. Her beauty was somewhat marred by her donning an expression that suggested that she was sniffing dung whenever she was in the company of those she considered her inferiors. Her husband had an equally pale, pointed face, with long flaxen hair and cold grey eyes. He leaned casually in his chair tapping his walking stick in annoyance.

"Darling, look at the elderly man on the third row. It is remarkable just how much he resembles Albus Dumbledore," remarked the woman.

"Where? I don't see anyone," snapped her husband.

"Right there…oh you are so oblivious sometimes. Here use this muggle contraption," she said, handing her husband a pair of opera glasses she found on the back of her seat.

"Don't you see him? Right there next to that girl in the blue gown."

"Merlin's beard, he does look like the old bat!" he exclaimed. "But surely not. Why in the world would he be here? During the school term no less."

"I am sure for the same reason we are here, darling. Maybe he just enjoys the ballet."

"YOU enjoy the ballet. I am merely here because you force me to come. I detest being around all of the muggles, but would rather suffer through it than listen to you complain," he hissed.

"Lucius, dear, you always know how to make a girl feel special, don't you?" she replied sarcastically.

Narcissa did not particularly enjoy being around muggles, but there was nothing that she enjoyed more than the ballet. As a child, she had taken lessons and was actually showing real promise. Her father made her quit before she ever had a chance to really shine. He thought it was a waste of time for a beautiful pure blood witch to be occupying herself with anything other than marrying a wealthy pure blood wizard. She had been heart broken and still frequently wondered what life might have been like if she has been able to continue her lessons. Wanting to change the subject, she brought the mystery of Albus Dumbledore's appearance at the ballet back to her husband's attention.

"Now, how are we going to figure out if that is him or not?"

"Leave that to me, Narcissa. During intermission I will go down stairs and get a closer look. I want you to find out whom that girl is he is sitting with. I don't believe I have seen her before."

"Always thinking of a plan, aren't you, dear?"

"Well, I am a Slytherin," he purred as the lights went down for the ballet to begin.

The first act flew by and much to Clara's disappointment the house lights quickly came on signaling the start to intermission.

"Well Clara what do you think of it so far?" smiled Dumbledore.

"It's fantastic! I have never seen such passion and conviction in dancer's movements and faces before. It is just breath taking."

In truth Clara had been completely blown away. Not because of the flawless dancing or superb orchestral music but because of how closely the set, storyline and costumes resembled her dreams. The colossal set was a magical forest with overgrown trees and exaggerated flowers just like her dream forest. Even the lead dancer's costume with the bright red features, gold sequined patterns and cascading plume made her look like the phoenix she had seen so many times in her dream.

"I must be going nuts," he laughed to herself.

"Thank you so much for bringing me, Albus." And with that she planted a gentle kiss on his check. Albus responded by letting out another chuckle.

"Would you care for some champagne, my dear?"

"Yes! I would love some. I am going to run to the powder room and I will meet you back here."

The duo split off into their separate directions, not knowing that they were being closely followed. Clara groaned to herself when she saw how long the line to the ladies room had grown, but quickly joined the queue. Narcissa Malfoy wasted no time slipping in line behind her. The beautiful witch knew she would have to choose her words carefully to discover information about this girl. She was taken aback by just how pretty the young lady was when she moved up next to her. Her hair was a bit frizzy and she didn't seem very comfortable walking in high heels, but she had a natural beauty to her. She could not for the life of her think of who this girl could be.

"Excuse me, miss?" Narcissa questioned in her sweetest voice. "I was wondering where you purchased your gown? It is very elegant, so it just must be Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions."

"Oh, thank you. No, I am afraid I have never heard of Madam Malkin's. I am new to London, so I have not been shopping at many places. I purchased my dress from House of Fraser," replied Clara with a polite smile.

"Oh wonderful, I just must get one for myself. So I take it your have not been shopping in Diagon Alley yet?" the cleaver witch questioned.

"Oh...ummm…I'm sorry, I have never heard of that place either."

"Oh, that's fine dear. I was just wondering."

Clara's answer told the witch all she needed to know. There was no way she was a witch if she didn't even recognize the name of Diagon Alley. Even American witches and wizards knew that it was one of the largest wizarding shopping areas in the world.

Giving one last polite smile, Narcissa sauntered off back to her seat not wanting to bother with the long line any longer.

"Now, what in Merlin's name is Headmaster Dumbledore doing with a muggle girl?" she questioned as she met her husband back in their private box.

"Narcissa, I got a closer look at the old man and there is no question in my mind that it is indeed Albus Dumbledore. I'd know that crooked nose anywhere. Did you find anything about the girl?"

"Oh, yes, and it is quite interesting," she smirked.

"Let me guess she is some foreign dignitary visiting the Ministry of Magic? We should have been contacted to show her around," he huffed in annoyance.

"Well, you have part of that correct dear. She is a foreigner...but…I don't think the Ministry of Magic has anything to do with her."

"Well, then who is she Narcissa? The second act is about to start. so out with it."

"She is a muggle. I questioned her on a few things that every witch should know and she was completely clueless."

"What is that meddling fool doing with a muggle? This is good information to have," he said as a mischievous smile spread across his pointed face.

"Darling, she is causing no harm. Just let her be."

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything just yet. I am just going to save this information for…how do the muggles put it…a rainy day?"

The second act passed just as quickly as the first and before they knew it Clara and Albus were on their way out of the front lobby to the waiting line of taxies. The Malfoy couple silently strolled close behind them making sure the old man and the muggle stayed within their eyesight.

"Narcissa, why don't you go ahead and head back to the Manor? I think I am going to keep a watch over those two and see if I can figure out what they are up to."

Kissing her husband lightly on the cheek, "That's fine dear. I wanted to owl Draco before it was too late anyways. Don't be gone long and stay out of trouble. If you are not back in an hour I'm sending the house elves out to find you," and with that she stepped back into an alleyway and apparated away.

Lucius quietly stepped out of sight and quickly transfigured his clothing into a less flashy muggle suit. He then changed his hair from his trademark blonde locks to a short brown style. He quickly sped up so as not to lose them in the crowd waiting on the cabs. Clutching his handkerchief to his nose to keep out the unfortunate stench of city he slowly inched over to where they were standing. He quickly spotted them just as they were about to get into a taxi. Not really wanting to have to get into one of those disgusting cabs himself he hope he could over hear one of them tell the driver the address.

"Where to, miss?" asked the driver as he helped her inside the large black cab.

"The Gilbey Coffee House on 52 Jamestown Road," replied the muggle girl.

That was all he needed to hear. He quickly turned around and walked to the same alleyway his wife had gone to and apparated straight to the coffee house to wait on Albus and the muggle to arrive.

Once the taxi dropped them off at Gilbey's Clara and Albus decided to sit for a few minutes outside on the bench under the large window. It was a beautiful night and really the first one that was warm enough to enjoy staying out doors for a prolong amount of time.

"Albus, I wanted to thank you for tonight. You have been nothing but kind to me since we met. Things have been really hard on me since my father passed away and I have felt very alone. Your friendship has meant so much to me and just having someone to talk to has really helped.

"It has been my pleasure, Clara. I have always wanted someone to be able to do these kinds of things with," replied Albus.

"My Dad used to take me to the ballet and after he died I never thought I would be able to have time like this with anyone ever again."

"It was an honor to escort you here tonight, my dear. I know there is no way that I could ever replace the hole in your heart caused by the passing of your father. I do however hope you don't mind that I have started to consider you somewhat like a daughter," smiled the old man as a wiped a tear off of Clara's cheek.

"I would like that very much, Albus."

They sat for a few minutes in silence watching the cars and people drive by. Both seemed very content just being in each other's presence. After awhile Albus broke the silence.

"Clara, there may come a time when I am not able to visit you as much. My position as Headmaster is becoming increasingly more complex. There are about to be many…changes at my school that will require more of my time and attention."

"Oh I see," replied Clara obviously disappointed. "Maybe I could come visit you?"

"Well now is a difficult time but maybe one day you could. For now lets just enjoy the time we have together."

Lucius Malfoy was not far behind them and had grown increasingly interested in what he was hearing.

"Well, it is getting very late, dear," he said as Clara tried to hide a yawn."Inside you go."

Albus and Clara walked inside and were greeted by Uncle Steven and a few customers drinking their coffee and tea. Lucius poked his head from around the corner of the building and watched them enter the shop. He had learned a lot of valuable information in those few moments of ease dropping. He waited until they disappeared inside before slipping into the alley beside the adjoining warehouse and apparated home. Knowing that Albus Dumbledore had a muggle friend he considered a daughter could really turn things in his favor if need be. If the Dark Lord did return in the near future he will want to know about this and Lucius would be the one to deliver it.


	8. Unwelcome Visitors

Chapter Eight- Unwelcome Visitors

June 22, 1995

"Ok Clara, there are twenty-seven candles on this cake, so you better blow them all out quickly or we are going to burn down the entire block, " joked Nico as he struggled to hold the oversized chocolate cake.

"Very funny, dork," Clara retaliated as she closed her eyes to make her Birthday wish.

Steven Lanning had closed the coffee shop for the entire evening so their small family could celebrate without interruption. Nico had given her a new pair of tie dyed All-Stars. He was very proud of himself for finding them since they were limited editions. From her Uncle, she received a beautiful mother of pearl, double picture frame. On one side was a photo of Mike Lanning holding baby Clara the day she was born. On the other side was a photo of Clara, Albus, Nico and Steven taken right before Albus and Clara left for the ballet.

"It looks like I'm always surrounded by men," she said laughing. "We could make a movie about that."

"I think they already have. Haven't you seen _Three Men and a Little Lady_? That is so you, Clara," laughed Nico.

The trio spent another hour eating cake and having a jam session with Clara and Nico's guitars. They were halfway through the chorus of _Sweet Home Alabama_ when Professor Dumbledore knocked on the front door. Steven walked over to unlock the door for the old man and usher him inside. Clara started to put down the guitar, but Albus motioned for her to continue with her song. It was extremely entertaining to hear the mixture of accents attempting to sing this classic southern rock song. Nico was really more of a screamer then a singer, Steven had trouble actually matching pitch, and Albus had no clue what the words to the song were, but that didn't stop him from making up his own so he could join. By the time they finished the song, Clara was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. She had not laughed that hard in over six months.

"Clara, I believe it is my turn to give you your Birthday gift. It is not everyday a young lady turns twenty-seven," beamed Albus as a pulled out a small black pouch from his pocket.

Clara took the pouch and pulled open the drawstring slowly. Inside was a small pendant necklace. The pendant was a simple oval shape connected to a long gold chain. Etched on one side of the pendant was the outline of a large winged creature. On the other side was her name engraved in a fancy script font. It was not overly ornate or flashy, which suited Clara just fine. She typically didn't wear a lot of jewelry unless it was brightly colored costume jewelry to jazz up a plain outfit. She had not been given jewelry in a long time, so she was very pleased with the gift.

"Albus, this is beautiful. I don't know what to say," she said softy.

"I thought it would look very nice on you, dear. I had it engraved a few weeks ago. Happy Birthday, my dear."

She turned it over in her hand and rubbed the smooth surface between her fingers."I love it, Albus," she said, flashing him her best smile.

Albus took the chain from her and gently placed it around her neck. As he was adjusting the chain Clara noticed something new on the old man's hand. It was a small gold ring with the same engraved bird. Pointing to the ring, "Does that ring match my necklace?"

"Oh, would you look at that. Why it does seem to match. How lovely!" Smiled Albus as he helped himself to his third piece of cake.

Another half hour later, Clara escorted Albus reluctantly to the door.

"Can I ask you a question about the necklace, Albus?"

"Of course, dear. What would you like to know?"

"The bird on the front of the pendant. Is it a phoenix?"

"Yes, it is. That is very clever of you to notice. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it is just funny that the ballet we saw was about a firebird, which I am pretty sure was just another name for a phoenix and then I kept having these dreams a few months ago…oh, never mind. Just a funny coincidence I guess," she said still with a look of puzzlement etched across her face.

"Oh, how interesting," he replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

Just as he was about to leave, he turned and bent down low so he could look her in the eyes.

"Clara, I need you to do something for me. That necklace is very special, and I need…I would really like for you to wear it all the time. Can you do that for me? Also things are starting to become increasingly complicated at my school. There may come a time soon where I am not able to come visit you for a while. I need you to promise not to come looking for me. Just wear your necklace and please trust me."

Clara stood quietly and nodded her head. Something in his eyes made her feel like she should not challenge his requests. She felt like he was not telling her the whole story, but knew better then to question him. Clara had noticed a gradual change in Albus' demeanor over the past month. He looked tired and stressed. She was concerned that his job was asking too much of a man his age. She now feared that things were only going to get worse.

"Just promise me you will take care of yourself, Albus. Can you do that for me?"

"I will do my best, love. Happy Birthday." And with that he disappeared out into the dark June night.

Clara could not shake the uneasy feeling she had in her stomach. Albus was usually so calm and collected, but tonight there was something in his eyes that had her worried. She had a feeling that something was not right and she didn't know if she would ever be able to figure it out. The nervous woman stood there fiddling with her necklace, gazing out into the dark sky until her Uncle finally came and walked her back inside.

* * *

June 26th, 1995

It was two o'clock in the morning and under the light of the moon, Albus Dumbledore could be found sitting by his window looking out over the empty grounds of Hogwarts. His shoulders where heavy and his face lined with worry. He had barely slept in two days and he didn't know if he would ever be able to again. His eyes were glued to the heavily warded gates at the front of the school. He kept telling himself that any minute now, his Potions Master would come home.

"Come on, Son…I know you can survive this," he kept chanting in his mind.

It had been two days since Lord Voldemort had made his return. It had also been two days since Severus Snape had returned to the Dark Lord as a Death Eater and spy for Albus. They both knew that this was a risky move, but they had been planning and preparing for years for this very moment.

He had the utmost confidence that Severus would be able to play his part well, and convince Voldemort that he was once again ready to serve him. It just worried him that the Dark Lord would let his rage get out of hand and take his anger at losing Potter out on his Potions Master. Since the murder of Lily Potter, Severus had vowed to do anything Dumbledore asked him to do in order to destroy this madman. He only hoped that he would make it through this assignment so he could see his vow through.

Albus glanced down at his phoenix ring and smiled to himself. His ring was indeed paired with the necklace he had given Clara. He had found the set in an old store on the outskirts of Hogsmeade a few weeks ago. Once purchased, he'd charmed the jewelry pieces so that if the person wearing the pendant were in mortal danger, the person wearing the ring would be alerted immediately. He knew that Clara was safe where she was, away from the wizarding world. Yet Albus was no fool to think that if Voldemort gained more strength and followers this time around, that no witch nor muggle would be safe. At a quarter to three, Albus saw movement down below. He jumped out of his chair and ran to the window. The Hogwarts gates were slowly swinging open and he could just make out the outline of a dark figure stumbling into the grounds. Just as the gates latched back in place, the figure collapsed, unmoving onto the ground. Albus quickly ran to his fireplace and threw in a handful of floo powder.

"Hogwarts Infirmary," he spoke in a clear, authoritative voice.

Green flames engulfed him as he stepped inside and seconds later he arrived in the school's infirmary.

"Poppy," he yelled as he ran over to the nurse's private quarters. "He has returned and has fallen at the front gates. I don't think he will be able to make it inside without both our help."

The elderly lady quickly threw on her robe and ran out just behind the Headmaster. They ran down the front lawn of the grounds as swiftly as their old legs could take them. Neither one said a word, but concern and determination were written all over their faces. As they reached the wounded figure of Severus Snape, the severity of his wounds were quite evident. Poppy quickly knelt down to inspect his wounds and attempted to communicate with the young man.

"Severus…SEVERUS…Can you hear me? You are safe. Albus and I have you now."

"Poppy, I am not a child," he whispered as he attempted to give his trademark smirk.

His left eye was completely swollen shut and dried blood was caked across his lips where it was clear they had been busted open hours ago. His right ankle was twisted into an unnatural position, and his robes were sliced to mere shreds. Blood was still openly pouring from lashes on his exposed back. Every few minutes his body would begin to tremor as a side effect from prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus curse. Poppy conjured up a stretcher and carefully levitated the badly injured young man until he rested carefully on his side. Albus and Poppy walked slowly by the floating stretcher and did their best to keep it as steady as possible. Without warning, Snape used the last of his energy to grab the Headmaster's wrist.

"I was successful. I am back in his Inner Circle," he murmured painfully.

"I have no doubt about it, my boy. If you had not succeeded, you would not be here to tell the tale. You did well…now rest," and with that Severus succumbed to the darkness of much needed sleep.

* * *

It was an unnaturally hot July evening. In a dusty living room of an old, dilapidated house sat a nervous Lucius Malfoy. Sweat was dripping down his face not only from the heat but also apprehension of what was to come. Pacing in the corner of the room was an unnaturally pale creature that vaguely resembled a man. His features were deformed with a skull-like face and snake-like slits for nostrils. His red eyes held cat-like slits for pupils and this body held more resemblance to a skeleton than a living man. He stroked his wand between his unnaturally long, pale fingers as his attention shifted to his seated servant.

"Lucius, do you know why I summoned you?" he hissed.

"No, my Lord," the terrified man murmured.

"I am in need of information. I know that you have been closely connected to Hogwarts and Dumbledore for that matter. I hope for your sake that before you lost your position on the Board of Governors that, you were able to obtain some useful information for me. "

"Yes, my Lord. What information do you require?"

"I am trying to retrieve something of value from the Ministry of Magic. I plan on manipulating Harry Potter to get it for me, but I will need to insure that the old fool Albus Dumbledore stays out of my way. This is where you come in, Lucius. I want information on possible distractions to insure he does not interfere. Do you understand?"

"I do, my Lord, but…"

"Lucius, I don't want excuses. You, more than any other Death Eater, had the resources to seek me out, but you chose to instead indulge in your own comfortable life style. You should have been using your time collecting information for me. My patience is wearing thin, Lucius, so choose your words carefully."

Lucius, in a panic, ran through each possible answer he could possibly give the Dark Lord. He knew that his wrath would be severe, and he feared that he would take out his anger on his family. Lucius may be a selfish man but he would never let any harm come to his wife and only son. After a few seconds of panic, he finally remembered the valuable information he had been hanging on to for such an occasion as this.

"My Lord, I do have some information that I believe you will find most interesting. Albus Dumbledore has befriended a young muggle woman. I ran across them in London a few months ago. He seems to consider her like a daughter. I would imagine he would do anything to insure her safety, " he said with renewed confidence.

"Humm, so the old man is more foolish than I thought. And do you know where the muggle lives?"

"Yes, my Lord. She resides above a coffee shop in Camden town," replied Lucius.

"Good…you will go there and take her. Do whatever you like to her but make sure she is alive. When the time comes, we will use her as a pawn to distract the old fool while I make Potter retrieve what I want from the Ministry," hissed the Dark Lord, with a triumphant look on his snake like face.

"It is an honor to do your biding, my Lord, "Lucius affirmed as he bowed low and kissed the hem of Lord Voldemort's robe.

Just as Lucius was about to leave the dusty room, Lord Voldemort spoke again.

"Lucius, take Crabbe and Goyle with you. They have been particularly useless. They can go as your security. Maybe some physical activity will do them some good," he cackled.

Malfoy bowed once more and hastily retreated out of the door to form a plan.

* * *

It had been weeks since Clara had seen Albus. She knew that he must have a good reason but it bothered her that she had absolutely no way of checking on him. She could have sworn that she had asked him the name of his school a few times but she just couldn't seem to remember what he said. She questioned her Uncle and Nico about it and they both said that they couldn't seem to remember either.

Business had been really slow that summer due to a new chain coffee shop opening just down the street. For that reason, a few nights a week Steven decided to close up early. This gave Clara more time to explore the city and work on her music. It was a particularly sweltering night in mid-July. Steven was out at the pub down the street, Nico was out on yet another date and Clara was tinkering at the piano. Her Uncle tried to set her up on a few dates over the past month with some of his buddies' sons but she really had no interest.

So as not to hurt her Uncle's feelings, she had agreed to go on one. It was with one of Steven's pub buddies, thirty-year-old son. The man had been nice enough looking, if you enjoyed that "I can bench press a boat look". The guy spent most of the evening either staring at Clara's chest, or talking about his various weight lifting competitions. At the end of the date, the delusional man actually thought he was going to get some action, but was royally disappointed when Clara all but ran from the taxicab. It had been a complete disaster and Clara had no interest in pursuing any other dates at the present time. She still found her thoughts drifting back to the man from her dreams. She often wondered what it would be like if he was a real person. Would he actually like her or even notice her?

Just after eleven o'clock, Clara locked up the coffee house and was trying to figure out what she was going to do to occupy her time. Since she was used to sleeping during the day and working at night, she really didn't know how to pass her time when she wasn't working. She had just made her way to the back of the kitchen to make herself a snack when she heard the front door of the shop creak open.

"Uncle Steven, is that you?" she yelled as she grabbed an armful of ingredients out of the fridge.

She could clearly hear footsteps, but there was no answer.

"Nico, if you have brought over a bunch of your friends, I am not going to be your maid. You can come in here and make something yourself."

No answer.

"Did you hear me?"

Clara's heart rate began to increase and a sick feeling started to form in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right. She quickly put down the food in her hands and nervously picked up one of the knives out of the utensil draw. Just as she was about to stick her head out of the kitchen door, all the lights suddenly flickered off. Clara froze not knowing what to do next. The phone was on the other side of the kitchen door and the nearest exit was way down the hallway behind the kitchen. She couldn't see two feet in front of her so she decided to try and hide instead. If someone were robbing the place they wouldn't find much money left in the cash register so maybe they would just get what they could and then leave. Still clutching the knife firmly in her hand, she sunk back into the corner beside the oven.

"Where is she, Malfoy?" grumbled the voice of Goyle and he clumsily knocked over one of the coffee tables.

"She is hiding, you idiot. Now spread out and go find her," snapped Lucius.

"But you turned off all the lights. How are we supposed to see her?" replied the gruff voice of Crabbe.

"You floundering flobberworm, I killed the lights so _she _couldn't see. _You_ have a wand, so use it," he hissed. He was now extremely frustrated that he had been forced to bring them along.

Clara was now completely petrified and regretted not making a run for it.

"Oh God, why are they looking for me? I'm a nobody," she thought to herself.

She had never prided herself on being particularly brave. She had always been the type of person that was afraid of the dark, got spooked out during thunderstorms and couldn't sit through a horror film. Now she was experiencing her own worst nightmare and all she could do is huddle in a corner and let the tears stream down her face. She closed her eyes not wanting to see what would come next and absentmindedly clutched her pendant necklace in her hand.

* * *

Across town at number 12 Grimmauld Place, the newly reunited Order of the Phoenix members were slowly arriving to hold a meeting at their new headquarters. Albus Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, located in a dusty old kitchen, conversing quietly with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Nymphadora Tonks and Molly Weasley were attempting to clean off the caked on layer of dust on the stove and Sirius Black stood guard at the front door, watching as each member arrived.

"Albus, Arthur should be here any minute. He got called back into work a few hours ago. He promised he would be here by the time the meeting starts," said Molly Weasley.

"That is fine, Molly. Nymphadora, has Severus arrived yet?"

"It's Tonks, Professor, and no, I didn't see him out in the hallways when I came in a few minutes ago," replied a young witch with bubblegum pink hair.

Albus nodded and turned back to Kingsley to finish their conversation. Just as he was about to begin speaking, his hand began to grow increasingly warm. He tried to shake it off until he noticed that his phoenix ring was now emitting a soft glow and was growing warmer by the second. He jumped up quickly from his chair startling everyone in the room. A look of panic spread across his usually calm features.

"She's in trouble," he managed to whisper.

"Who, Albus?" Molly sweetly asked.

Ignoring her question, he hastily moved to the door before pausing and looking around the room.

"Kingsley, Nymphadora, come with me please. Molly, please find Severus and make sure he is waiting here for when I return."

"Should I send for Poppy?" the woman asked.

"She is out of town visiting family. I will need Severus."

Seeing the look of the man's face was enough that nobody questioned him. Kingsley and Tonks quickly grabbed their cloaks and followed the old man out of the door.

* * *

All three men had now advanced into the kitchen. Clara could clearly see them since they were holding what she guessed were some type of long, thin flashlights in their hands. They were dressed oddly in what looked like capes with hoods. She held her breath hoping that they would pass through and check out back so she could make a run for it. As soon as all three men passed into the far side of the kitchen, Clara decided to make a break for it. Crawling on her hands and knees she blindly tried to make it to the front kitchen door. If she could only make it out of the kitchen she could then easily run to the front door. That hope was short lived when a man with long blond hair and a cane spied the girls scurrying form. He let out a light chuckle and motioned for the two other men to join him.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Goyle, grab her."

The shorter of the two large men roughly pushed aside a pile of boxes and pulled Clara up harshly by her hair. She tried brandishing the knife at him but the other man quickly caught her wrists and the knife was pulled out of her hand before she had a chance to use it. Clara kicked with all her might and successfully managed to make contact with the blonde man's knee. He hissed and slapped her hard across the face. The tallest of the three wrapped both arms around the squirming Clara to hold her still while the blonde man pointed the odd looking stick up against her throat.

"Now, my dear, we can either do this the hard way or the easy way. The choice is yours," snarled Lucius.

"Please, don't kill me. You can have all my money. Just take what you want and leave me alone," whimpered Clara.

"Oh, we are not going to kill you. What you face ahead will be much worse than that," laughed Lucius as he began running the tip of his wand down Clara's throat slowly pushing the collar of her shirt lower and lower.

"You are such a pretty girl. Pity you are just a muggle or I might just have a go at you myself. Oh, but don't worry. Crabbe and Goyle here don't have qualms against having their way with muggles."

Clara didn't know what the term "muggle" meant, but she did understand what was about to happen to her.

"After we are finished having a little fun here, you will be coming with us. I'm afraid this is the last you will see of your home," he said with fake pity.

Clara knew that her only hope was to keep them here as long as possible in hopes that her uncle would come home soon. Without giving too much thought to her actions, she spit directly into the face of the blonde man. Anger flashed across his face, making Clara regret her actions immediately. Quick as a striking snake, the tip of Lucius' cane made contact with the side of Clara's skull. Pain seared through her head and she fought to remain conscious. Blood immediately started pouring down her ear and across her neck.

"Put her on the table now," he screamed as he pushed off all the contents of the kitchen island onto the floor with one swift swoop.

Clara was roughly tossed onto the island, banging her already injured head on the cold steal as she landed. With a flick of the stick held by the blonde man, her legs and wrists suddenly felt glued to the surface of the table. Her screaming soon turned into sobbing as one of the men slowly started to run a finger across her cheek to meet her lips. She jerked her head and clamped down on his arm with her teeth. She was again rewarded with a slap on her cheek. She figured if she was going to go down, she might as well go down with a fight.

"It seems our little girl has not learned her lesson. Let's see if we can teach her a little respect," shouted Malfoy as he raised his wand toward Clara.

"CRUCIO!"

Clara suddenly felt as if every nerve ending in her body was enflamed and that a thousand white-hot knives were stabbing every inch of her flesh. She tried to scream but she was in so much pain she could barely force out a moan. Time seemed to stand still. She couldn't tell if a minute or an hour had passed. She could hear the taunts and laughs of the men around her. They seemed to take her suffering as a form of entertainment.

"Please…st…stop," Clara managed to cry out.

Malfoy released the curse and walked up next to the girl.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" she wept.

"Oh…tsk…tsk…tsk…you really should learn to pick better friends. Now we are going to use you to get what we want.

"Men, go ahead and have a little fun with her," he smirked as the two men descended upon her.

Clara shut her eyes tightly and tried to block out what was being done to her. She could feel the fabric of her shirt being ripped exposing the pale skin of her stomach and her breasts only covered by her bra. Rough hands began sliding down her neck and shoulders. She prayed that God would just let her die right then and there. Just as her jeans were being tugged open, a blinding white light flooded the room. She felt the hands release their hold on her and she frantically searched for the source of the light.

"Maybe I'm dying," she thought hopefully.

Not being able to see because of the brightness and the fact that she was losing a large amount of blood from her head wound, she could just make out shouting voices and large crashes. After what seemed to be a large explosion, she heard three loud pops and then everything seemed to get quieter.

"Shit, they got away," yelled the voice of a young woman.

"It's fine. They will be punished enough for failing their mission," came a familiar voice.

Clara tried to sit up but she still couldn't move. She felt dizzy and nauseous but fought desperately to remain conscious so she could see the faces of her saviors. Just as she started to black out, the comforting face of Albus Dumbledore came into view.

"It's ok, child. You are safe now. I've got you," he whispered as he undid the sticking charm from her feet and wrists.

"Albus, she has lost a lot of blood. We need to get her to Saint Mungo's immediately," declared Kingsley as he assessed the amount of blood splattered on the floor and table.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. Lucius has too much power there. We need to get her back to Grimmauld Place quickly. Severus will be able to help."

Kingsley gently picked up the unconscious girl. Albus flinched when he saw just how much damage they had done to her. He vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure that no harm would ever come to her again.

The silently apparated back to headquarters finding Sirius still guarding the front door.

"Sirius, where is Severus?" said Albus with a hint of panic in his voice.

"I'm here, Professor," said the deep voice of Severus Snape as he emerged from the dark hallway.

"Kingsley, give him the girl then take Tonks back to the coffee house. You two will need to clean up and tie up some loose ends before the ministry finds out," commanded Dumbledore.

Kingsley walked over to Severus and gently placed the woman into the confused professor's arms. She looked like a lifeless broken doll as she was passed from one man to the other. As soon as Severus looked down onto the bruised face of the unconscious girl, he froze.

"It can't be," he thought.

A mixture of apprehension, confusion and then finally anger flashed across his usually unemotional face. It was now obvious to him that Dumbledore had been meddling with his dreams. He must have planted the woman in his dreams when he had fallen asleep in his office. With the young woman cradled in his arms, he looked up and glared at Albus.

"Severus, please. I can't lose her. She needs healing and with Poppy gone you, are the only one I trust to take care of her," the old man pleaded. "You can be angry with me later."

Severus gave the old man one final glare then turned quickly to find an empty bedroom so he could begin tending to her wounds. Just has Severus was about to walk up rickety staircase, he glanced down only to see pair of glassy blue eyes looking up at him.

"Severus? Am I dreaming again?" she questioned in gravelly voice.

The Potions professor nearly lost his footing when he heard her speak.

"How does she know my name? It was _my_ dream." He thought frantically. "That intrusive old man better have a good explanation for this."

* * *

**A/N: Well, Clara and Severus are now together! How do you think they will react to one another? **

**Thanks for all the support! Don't forget to leave a review! **


	9. Wizards

Chapter Nine-Wizards

Clara was once again unconscious before Severus made it up one flight of stairs. He was brimming with anger over how intrusive Albus had been by planting this woman in his dream. He was an extremely private man and the thought that Clara had seen a very uncharacteristic side of him made him furious. Despite the increasing anger, he knew he still had work to be done and he wasn't going to let the injured girl suffer due to his irritation. He found what looked to be an empty guest room on the third floor. It looked slightly less dusty than most of the decrepit rooms. It had a large four-poster bed with green and brown bedding and a wide nightstand flush up against the wall. In the corner by the fireplace, were two faded wingback chairs and on the opposite side of the room was a door that he assumed led to a small bathroom. Just as he laid the girl onto the bed, he heard a small knock on the door.

"Severus, is there anything I can help you with?" asked the gentle voice of Molly Weasley.

"Bring me some water and bruise healing paste, if you can find any. Also, I need to speak to Albus when he is finished giving instructions to Kingsley," he said curtly.

Molly nodded and was about to leave them room when she stopped and turned around.

"Severus, don't you need healing potions as well?"

Furrowing his brows at the woman's incessant questioning, he gave a quick explanation.

"I keep them with me now at all times. One never knows when you might need them most," he replied as he pulled a small pouch out of a hidden pocket in his frock coat.

He drew out his wand and charmed the bag to its original size. After pulling out variously sized and colored potion vials, he laid them gently on the nightstand. Deep in concentration, he was startled when he heard movement coming from the bed. Clara's body had begun to shiver and convulse. Her skin was now even paler and her lips had turned blue. He quickly grabbed the quilt from the edge of the bed and wrapped her body up tightly to keep her warm. He knew immediately that Cruciatus Curse had been used on her since he himself was familiar with the side effects. He had the strange urge to hold her trembling body in his arms, but refrained just in case someone else came to the door.

Molly came back shortly with his requests and found Severus bent over the girl, muttering a series of spells while hovering his wand over the girls bloody scalp. The wound slowly began to close with each word he spoke. His voice was a deep, rich baritone making the Latin words he spoke sound soothing. If Molly had not known he was healing the girl, she would have thought he was praying or perhaps even singing.

"I had no idea you were so talented with healing spells, Severus."

Severus grunted his response, not looking up from his work. There were a lot of things people did not know about him and he would rather keep it that way. After a few more minutes, the head wound had almost completely healed. After cleaning off all the blood from her hair and neck, he turned to once again speak to Mrs. Weasley.

"The girl will need some clothing. These are shredded beyond repair," he said quietly as he assessed the remains of what was once Clara's blouse.

"I think I have an extra night gown that I could transfigure to fit her," she said with a smile and turned to go retrieve the clothes.

Clara's shivering finally stopped and her skin began to take on a more natural hue. Severus took the bruise paste off the nightstand and lightly began smoothing it onto the many marks and bruises on Clara's face and neck. Her skin was very soft and Severus couldn't deny the feeling her skin under his fingertips was extremely enjoyable. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Not your typical cookie cutter beauty, like most of the pure blood witches he had gone to school with. She also did not possess the sophisticated, put together look that his Lily always had. This girl was just natural and soft looking.

He let his thoughts drift back to the dream they had together. How he had entwined his figures in her soft curls and tasted her sweet skin. He slowly pulled the quilt down so he could take care of more of her wounds. He was slightly embarrassed that the woman was exposing so much skin, but he had almost seen it in his dream anyway. He continued rubbing the paste on the bruises found on her chest and arms. Just as he was about to cover her back up, he heard someone clear their throat from the doorway.

"How is she doing, Severus?" asked the soft voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"She will be fine," he replied in his typical guarded manner. "As soon as she wakes again, she will need to take a blood-replenishing potion," Severus said not making eye contact with the old man.

"Who did this to her?" Severus asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Lucius Malfoy, Victor Crabbe and Gilbert Goyle. When we got there, they had her pinned down onto a table. They had beaten her and it looked like they were about to…" the old man's voice drifted off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

A sense of anger bubbled up in the pit of his stomach, like an angry dragon awakening from a deep slumber. "I was never informed of this mission. Lucius usually brags when he is given something like this. It must have just been decided," spat Severus.

A knock sounded at the bedroom door that broke Albus out of his daze. Molly stood there with a halfhearted smile, holding a lavender nightgown.

"Gentlemen, if you would just step out into the hallway for a moment I will get her changed."

Thanking Molly, Albus stepped out into the dimly lit hallway, followed by Severus. As soon as Molly closed the door, Severus whipped around to face the old man.

"Albus, I warned you about the dangers of being around her. She should never have been brought into this. She is only a distraction to you and everyone else here," Severus hissed.

Before Albus could respond, the young man kept going.

"You also had no right to invade my dreams. Those are private and she should have never been a part of it."

"Severus, you are, of course, correct on all accounts. It was an old man's mistake. I craved companionship and she needed someone to confide in. I thought I was doing the right thing at the time," he responded in his typical calm tone." As far as your dream goes, I honestly meant no harm. I only thought you both needed someone to talk to."

Severus grunted and turned away so he was no longer looking at the professor.

"Well, that is not exactly what happened," he said with visible embarrassment.

"Oh?" questioned Albus with his eyebrows raised and a hint of a smile growing across his face.

"I was just not acting myself and I would prefer her to not think that is my true personality."

"So she saw the good side of you?" Albus said with a chuckle.

Severus shot him another scowl just as Molly emerged from the bedroom.

"Albus, I think she is trying to wake up. You better come on in here."

"Thank you, Molly. Go ahead and get some sleep. I can take it from here. If you don't mind I will need you and Nymphadora sometime tomorrow. I have a feeling Clara is going to need a little female companionship," he said as he ushered the woman out of the room.

Albus walked over and sat on the side of the bed next to Clara. Severus had done a wonderful job healing her head wounds and bruises. Her cheeks were starting to gain a little bit of color again and now clean hair was fanned out in ringlets across her pillow. Asleep in her little purple nightgown made her look more like a small child then a twenty-seven year old woman. When Albus was a young man and in charge of taking care of his sister Ariana, he would often read her bedtime stories and watch her drift off to sleep just like Clara there. She looked so much like her and it broke his heart that he had almost lost her, just like Ariana.

Clara was tossing and turning in her sleep as if she was attempting to wake up from some nightmare. Albus took her hand in his and started speaking to her softly. Severus moved to sit in the dark corner of the room, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the prospect of the woman waking up.

"Clara…Clara, wake up, child," Albus whispered softly as he patted her hand gently.

After several moments of Albus' coaxing, Clara's blue eyes fluttered open. She laid there for a few minutes trying to focus her eyes on the figure before her. Albus gently held her hand and smiled down at her.

"How are you feeling, Clara?" he asked softly.

"Uhhh…really tired," she mumbled as she looked down at the bed she was laying in.

"Where am I?"

"You're at a safe house. No one will hurt you here," he smiled. "How much do you remember, dear?"

Clara closed her eyes as if in deep thought. After a few minutes of pondering, her bottom lip began to tremble. She opened her eyes and tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"I was in the kitchen and I heard voices. Then there were these men. They were dressed so weird and they carried these long sticks in their hand. One of them hit me and then they laid me on the kitchen island. I couldn't move and he made me hurt...it...it hurt so badly," she cried, quickly becoming hysterical.

"Did they say anything to you, Clara?" he said gently as he pushed a few stray curls off of her forehead.

Clara wrinkled her forehead in frustration as she tried to concentrate.

"The man that hit me said something about me picking the wrong friends and that they were going to take me somewhere. Why did they want me?"

Before Albus could respond, Clara started crying again as a new memory surfaced.

"Albus, there were two other men and they were going to rape me. Oh God…why would they do that? I didn't know what to do," she cried as she curled up into a little ball.

Albus knew that she couldn't handle much more talking. She needed more rest before he could explain anything else to her. Revealing the entire wizarding world and the fact that a mad man was hunting her did not need to happen tonight. For now, all she needed was more rest.

"Clara, do you trust me?"

The young woman nodded her head.

"You need to take this medicine and then get more sleep. It will help you feel better and rest," he said as he took the blood replenishing potion and small vial of dreamless sleep potion off the nightstand.

Clara looked skeptically at the medicine for a few minutes but finally relinquished and took them from his hands. The first one tasted almost metallic but wasn't too bad. The second tasted like it had chamomile mixed into it and it warmed her whole body as she swallowed it down. Immediately, her eyes felt heavy and the room turned fuzzy. Clara stretched and looked over again at Albus. That is when it hit her.

"Albus, what are you wearing? You look like you're in a medieval costume or something," she asked in between yawns.

Chucking out loud, he placed his hand gently on her forehead and muttered a few words under his breath. Clara was immediately fast asleep.

"We will just leave all that for tomorrow, dear," he said with a smile as he tucked the quilt snugly around her sleeping form.

"Severus, go get some sleep, Son," the old man said as he rose from the bed. "I will need you back here in the morning, please. I am afraid I have a lot of explaining to do and I may need your help."

"Yes, sir," replied the Potions Master as he walked quietly to the door.

Just as he was about to exit out of the doorway, he glanced back to take one more look at the sleeping girl. He couldn't help but feel like she was going to cause him a lot of trouble in the future.

Albus made himself comfortable in one of the oversize chairs and pretended not to notice that Severus' eyes were transfixed on Clara. He smiled to himself and waited until he heard the door click shut before he waved his hand subtly in the air and all the lights turned off.

Several hours had passed and the morning light had begun to seep through the dirty windows of Grimmauld Place. Both the old man and the young woman were still fast asleep, completely oblivious that the rest of the house was already in complete chaos.

The entire Weasley family was spending the summer at the old manor to help with Order business and to fix up the house so it was actually livable again. Molly had managed to get all the children contained in the kitchen so they would not disturb Clara and Albus. She knew the young woman was in for quite a shock when she woke up this morning.

Back upstairs in Clara's room, the young woman's eyes had popped open by the sound of a door creaking open. It took her a moment to remember where she was and what had happened. She sat up and took in her surroundings. She found Albus snoring softly in a chair in the corner of the room. She once again was puzzled by how strangely he was dressed. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small noise from the other side of the room. She turned her head slowly to locate the source of the sound and was rewarded by the most repulsive sight she had ever seen.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" she screamed as she jumped up to stand on top of the bed.

Albus immediately was shaken from his slumber and jumped out of the chair with his wand raised.

"OH GOD…OH GOD…KILL IT…KILL IT!" she exclaimed pointing to the strange looking creature that was standing at the doorway staring back at her. She grabbed the largest pillow she could find and chucked it at the scowling creature.

"Filthy muggle in the most noble house of Black. What would my poor Mistress say?" it replied as it stepped out of the way of the flying pillow.

Clara responded by screaming as she jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom.

"Kreacher, get out of here this instant," Albus yelled pointing his wand at the House Elf.

Kreacher took his time, completely unfazed, and walked out of the room, muttering to himself as he walked away.

"Clara, it's ok, child. Come out and I will explain everything to you. Nothing is going to hurt you," he said, standing outside the bathroom door.

"I will not come out until that evil Yoda thing is gone," she responded.

"He is gone now so you can come out," he pleaded.

"It was talking! Things like that are not supposed to talk. What kind of nut house am I in?" she yelled through the bathroom door.

At that moment, Severus walked through the open door with his wand ready.

"Headmaster, is everyone alright? I heard screaming as I was coming up the stairs. Has Black already started terrorizing the girl?" he asked with smirk.

Choosing to ignore his jab at Sirius, he drew his attention to the closed bathroom door. "I am afraid Kreacher gave her quite a fright. She has now locked herself in the bathroom."

"Well, unlock it," Severus replied with a deadpan expression.

"Severus, I am trying to be a little delicate with her. She has no understanding of magic. I wanted to expose it to her gently," he whispered, not wanting Clara to overhear their conversation.

Severus rolled his eyes as he took a seat back in the corner of the room.

"This is going to be a waste of my time," he thought to himself.

"Clara, either open the door or I am going to come in," said Albus in his most gentle voice.

Clara was trying to quickly think of a plan of action to get out of this nut house. "No! There is something weird going on here and I want to go home," she snapped.

Severus shook his head and ran his long fingers through his hair in frustration. He thought that she was being ridiculous and childish. He had been ecstatic when his mother had first shown him magic when he was a small child.

"She is being unreasonable. Just unlock the door," snarled Severus.

Albus shot him a glare and turned back to the door.

"Alright Clara, you leave me no choice. I am going to come in now," Albus said as he raised his wand and pointed it to the lock.

"Alohomora."

The door creaked open and Albus slowly walked in. He expected to see Clara as soon as the door opened but instead he found a deserted space. Once he walked all the way inside Clara jumped out from behind the shower curtain and ran straight past him. Clara was not typically athletic and was traditionally a slow runner, but she had fear and adrenaline motivating her steps.

The frantic girl made it halfway across the bedroom before colliding into something black and solid. She nearly fell over due to the collision but a pair of firm arms grabbed her before she could topple over. Clara looked up and found a familiar pair of black eyes staring down at her. Moving to block her only exit, Severus let go of her and took a few steps back never breaking eye contact with her. Clara was now completely confused. She had thought that she dreamed about him again briefly last night but now here he was, standing right in front of her. There were only two ways of explaining this…either she was still dreaming or she was crazy.

"I…ummm…I'm dreaming right?" she said softly still not breaking eye contact with the tall, imposing man in front of her.

"Last time I checked, we were all awake," Severus replied putting on his trademark mask of indifference.

"Clara, this is Severus Snape. He is a professor at the school I work for," Albus interjected as he walked up slowly behind her.

"I know who he is. We have met before," she said quietly, still not taking her eyes off of Severus.

"I am afraid you are mistaken. I had never seen you before until last night," he said, showing no hint of emotion behind his words.

"Oh…of course…I just…" Clara couldn't finish her sentence. She was now completely perplexed and slightly disappointed. She had often fantasized about what it would be like if she were to actually ever meet Severus in person.

Albus gave Severus a disappointed frown over Clara's shoulder while he steered her to sit on the edge of the bed. It did not surprise him that Severus would deny his encounter with the young lady but it disappointed him nonetheless.

"Clara, I am afraid I have a lot of explaining to do and it is very important that you sit there and listen. No more trying to run away. Can you promise me that you will sit there and listen?" Albus said gently.

"I will, Albus, as long as you explain to me why E.T was shouting at me this morning and why you two are dressed for the Renaissance Fair," she said as she began twirling a curl nervously between her fingers.

Albus couldn't help but smile at her ability to be humorous, even when she herself didn't realize she was being so. The old professor pulled one of the chairs up next to the bed so he could be close to the girl. Clara set cross-legged on top of the bed and clutched onto one of the pillows as if it would provide her with some sort of security. Severus remained in the other chair tucked in the far corner of the room.

"Clara, let me start by telling you how very sorry I am for bring you into this mess," he said with sincerity. "This is going to come as quite a shock to you but I need you to be open minded and trust that I am telling you the truth."

Still feeling apprehensive she nodded her head and told him that she would do her best. After a deep breath Albus took out his wand and held it out for Clara to see.

"Clara, do you remember the men from last night having something in their hands that look like this," he asked softly.

Clara's eyes quickly became large and shock spread across her face once again.

"Clara, the men that attacked you are very evil. Severus and I are not going to hurt you, I promise. However, we do have something in common with those men," he took another pause to make sure she was understanding him.

"We are wizards, Clara," he said never breaking eye contact with the young lady.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Clara opened her mouth to speak.

"Ummm…right…and I'm Dorothy from Kansas. So where's the Tin Man and Cowardly Lion?" she said growing agitated.

Albus had no idea what she was meaning but he guessed by the look on her face that she was not buying it. Before he could further explain, Severus pointed his own wand at the fireplace mantle.

"Windgarium Leviosa," he articulated softly which caused a large, dusty book to rise off the mantle and hover right in front of Clara.

Still keeping his wand raised he stepped over to block the exit expecting Clara to make another break for it. Clara merely froze and stared at the hovering book before her. After a few moments she slowly stood up and waved her hand above the book and then slowly below the book. Her eyes were big and a myriad of emotions flashed across her face.

"This is just a trick. I've seen magicians on TV do things like this before," she said, looking back over to where Albus was calmly sitting.

After giving her a grin, Albus stood back and with a quick flick of his wand the fireplace was transfigured into a pristine, black upright piano. With another graceful flick, the nightstand turned into beautifully polished acoustic guitar. With one final wave of his arm, the instruments started playing in perfect harmony together.

Clara gave a yelp and jumped back onto the bed still clutching the pillow. Sitting on her knees, she leaned over and reached out to touch the guitar. With a wave of his hand, Albus guided the playing guitar over to hover right in front of Clara.

"I…I don't understand. Things like this are not supposed to be real," she said, not taking her eyes off of the guitar.

"Just because you haven't seen something, doesn't mean that it is not real," smiled Albus as he slowly floated the guitar back on the ground. With one final wave of his hand the music faded away.

"And you both can do things like this?" she asked, now looking over at Severus.

Severus smirked at the woman and with one grand sweep of his wand, the bed Clara was kneeling on suddenly transformed into a long, sleek couch. This sudden change in density and size caused Clara to tumble onto the floor. Albus ran over to help her, expecting her to be scared or upset but she popped up quickly with a huge smile on her face.

"That was brilliant," she cried. "What else can you do?"

Albus pointed his wand at Clara's nightgown and it suddenly turned into a familiar blue dress with pearl buttons. Clara spun around taking in the sight of her new outfit.

"I've seen this before in my dreams."

"Yes, I am afraid I am responsible for those dreams as well. I would indeed like to apologize for those," Albus said, flashing Severus another disappointed glance.

"No, Albus, they were lovely. I don't know how you did it, but I enjoyed them a lot," she said, still examining her dress.

A knock sounded on the door, and the face of Molly Weasley peaked in apprehensively.

"Molly, come on in. I would like for you to formally meet our new guest," Albus said, beaming as he ushered the matriarch into the room.

"This is Clara Lanning," he said as he lightly guided Clara over to Molly. "Clara, this is Molly Weasley.

Clara shyly offered her hand to Molly, but instead of shaking it, she pulled the young woman into a warm embrace.

"Oh, you gave us such a fright last night. You look back in tiptop shape now. You must be starving. I will bring you up some breakfast right now. You just sit tight and I will whip you up something in no time," she rattled as she attempted to smooth Clara's tangled mess of curls.

The woman continued rambling and fretting over the young lady even after Albus guided her out of the door. Severus let out a sigh once the door was closed behind her. He could only handle that woman in small doses.

"Now Clara, I think we need to continue our little chat. It is time you heard the full truth," said Albus as he sat back down in his chair.

Clara plopped down onto the transfigured couch and nodded when she was ready for him to continue. Albus began to explain to her about the wizarding world. He took his time and allowed her to ask any questions she had. He explained how Hogwarts educated students who were witches and wizards and that they took classes that were very different then muggle schools. Clara was relieved to finally learn the meaning of the word "muggle"since she had now heard it multiple times. He also explained how some muggles end up having a child that possesses magical abilities even if they themselves do not.

"And are these muggle-borns just as good at magic as the ones that have parents that are magical?" she asked innocently.

Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat and before Albus could respond, he interjected his own answer.

"A person's parents do not dictate their child's brilliance or ability to succeed," he spouted with a slightly bitter tone.

"Oh, are you a muggle-born, Severus?" Clara asked slightly taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"No, MISS Lanning, I am not. I am what we call a half blood," he hissed.

"Oh…ok, MISTER Snape," she responded once she realized they were not on a first name basis.

"Professor Snape," he corrected.

Clara was once again taken aback by this man's behavior. This was not living up to her romantic ideals. The real Severus was very different than the one she had encountered in her sleep. This man was stiff, cold and seemed annoyed to even be having this conversation with her.

Sensing the rising tension in the room, Albus continued his speech. He explained to her that not all witches and wizards believe the same way they do about magical bloodlines. He told her about how a wizard named Lord Voldemort was running a campaign to rid the wizarding world of all muggle-borns, and about his supporters who were very dangerous.

Molly delivered an enormous tray of every type of breakfast food she could imagine and Clara ate eagerly as she continued listening as Albus told her the story of a baby named Harry Potter. This went on for several hours until Albus felt she had heard enough for one day.

"So Albus, you are the one that is leading the fight against this Voldemort guy, right?"

"Yes, dear, I am."

"That is why he wanted me isn't it? Because he wanted to get back at you by taking away someone that you care about," she said, giving a small shudder.

"We believe that is the reason, Clara," he said softly as he walked over to sit by her side. "But I can promise you that I will never let anything happen to you like that again."


	10. A New Life Begins

Chapter Ten- A New Life Begins

After Clara's conversation with Albus she was emotionally exhausted. It was too much to take in and she was not entirely sure what to think about it all. Clara had asked Albus when she could returning home. She was worried about her Uncle and was sure that he was looking for her. What was told to her next was the hardest pill for her to swallow.

"Albus, I am so thankful that you saved me from those men, but I really want to go home. My Uncle must be worried sick about me."

"Clara, I am afraid it is not just as simple as going home and delving back into a normal life. Now that Lord Voldemort knows where you live there is no going back there," he said with a frown.

"Ok so I guess I will have to go back to the States," she said giving a small smile.

She had greatly enjoyed living in London but Atlanta had been her home for quite awhile. She was sure she would be able to start back over again. She even considered the possibility of going to Colorado to live with her sister for a while.

"Miss Lanning," said a deep voice from the corner of the room.

Severus had been sitting in silence for a while but he wanted this woman to understand the severity of her situation.

"I don't think you understand the predicament you are in. The Dark Lord will not stop hunting you no matter where you go. If you go back to your family their lives will only be in danger. You would not survive twenty-four hours out there alone," Severus said in a dark and ominous tone.

"Severus is right, Clara. You cannot go back there as long as Voldemort is alive," Albus said softly.

"WHAT?" cried Clara. "So where am I supposed to go?"

"You have been placed in our care, my dear," said Albus.

Severus flashed him a look at the mention of "OUR care." Surely the old man didn't expect him to help take care of this girl. He had enough responsibility resting on his shoulders without adding this distraction.

"We are having a meeting with all the members of the Order of the Phoenix this evening. We will be discussing your safe as well as your family's. We'll decide then where you will be placed," continued Albus.

"So what about my uncle? Does he know that I am here?"

"I'm afraid he can't know, Clara. The less he knows the safer he will be. I sent a few Aurors back to your house last night to clean everything up. When your Uncle returned home they modified his memory. He now believes that you have taken a teaching job in Ireland," explained Albus.

"Modified his memory! You can do that?" exclaimed Clara.

"We can but only if it is absolutely necessary. They simply planted a fake memory into his mind. It is much like what I did with the dream I gave you.

Clara was now completely overwhelmed. She felt very tired all of a sudden and all she wanted to do was take a shower and go back to sleep. In less the twenty-four hours her life had once again been turned upside down.

"Clara, I think you need to have a little rest. Dinner will be at six and the meeting will follow shortly after. Let me go get Molly so she can help you freshen up," the old man said as he lovingly kissed the young woman on the top of her head.

Albus walked out of the room with Severus following close behind. Just as the dark haired man was about to disappear out of view Clara called out to him.

"Goodbye, Professor Snape. I guess I'll see you at dinner."

Severus stopped in mid step and turned slowly with a scowl on his face. He merely grunted and nodded in her direction before swiftly retreating with his black robes billowing behind him. Clara could help but think he slightly resembled Batman with all that black fabric flapping around him.

"I don't think he likes me very much," she thought disappointingly.

Before she had a chance to dwell too long on the man her thoughts were interrupted by a crash coming from out in the hallway. Clara ran to the doorway and was greeted by the sight of Molly Weasley.

"Sorry if we gave you a fright, dear. Nymphadora almost took a little tumble, " smiled the cheerful red head.

"Molly, please don't call me that," pleaded the young girl as she detangled herself from the coat rack she had just run into. "Wotcher Clara, the name's Tonks."

Nymphadora Tonks was quite a sight to see. She was a small, athletically built young woman that looked to be a hand full of years younger then Clara. She had a very attractive heart shaped face with a small almost button nose. What stood out most to Clara was the bright turquoise spikes covering her head. She looked like a female version of Nico complete with her own tight leather pants and metal spike bracelet. Clara was instantly relieved to see someone who wasn't dressed like they were in Middle Earth.

The ladies spent the next hour pampering Clara and cleaning her bedroom to rid it of all the dust and cobwebs. Mrs. Weasley drew Clara the most luxurious bath she had ever taken complete with multi colored bubble bath. After almost an hour in the tub she was amazed to see that the bubbles had not disappeared and the water was still just as warm. She wondered to herself if they had some kind of spell to keep your fingers and toes from getting wrinkly. If so she might just stay in a bath like this for days on end.

After finally emerging from her hour of bliss she was hit with the realization that she didn't have any clean clothing to change into. She wrapped herself with a towel and padded back into the bedroom hoping that Tonks or Mrs. Weasley might be able to help her. The room had been completely transformed by the two witches. Every surface of the old space was now dust free and the transfigured couch had been returned to a large four-poster bed. The faded green and brown bed linens were now replaced with a feminine, bright yellow floral print, which suited Clara's taste much more accurately. On top of the bed was an outfit laid out for Clara to change into.

"Hey, these are actually my clothes," exclaimed Clara.

"Yeah, I packed up your things when I went back to your house last night. Everything is packed in that trunk over there. I went ahead and pulled you an outfit to wear," said Tonks as she picked up the jeans and t-shirt to hand to Clara.

Tonks had chosen the tightest fitting pair of jeans that Clara owned. She typically didn't wear them out often since she valued comfort over style but she was so pleased to have her own clothes to put on she didn't care. The t-shirt was an old _Counting Crows_ concert t-shirt that she had bought when her and Ben had seen them perform a few years ago. It was a tight fitting shirt and resembled the type of shirt Tonks would wear on a normal day.

Once she was dressed and had completed her outfit with her trademark green All-Stars she followed the two ladies down to the kitchen to help with dinner. Grimmauld Place was unlike any house she had ever seen. Its wallpaper was peeling and the carpet had been worn thin. It was easy to see that at some point in the house's history it must have been a glorious sight to see. Now all of its contents were in decay after years of neglect. As they passed by the second floor Clara could hear voices from behind a few of the doors.

"Mrs. Weasley, who else is staying in this house," asked Clara as her and Tonks simultaneously tripped on a big lump in the carpet runner.

"Well that noisy lot are my children. I have seven, but only the four youngest are here at the moment. My husband Arthur is at work at the Ministry of Magic but he will be home in time for dinner. He just loves muggles so I am sure you two will love getting to know one another. That leaves just the owner of the house, Sirius Black. I think he is down in the kitchen so you will get to meet him before everyone else arrives."

The wall of the staircase leading down to the first floor completely freaked Clara out. It was decorated with the heads of house-elves mounted on plaques. Clara hoped that this was not something typically done in the wizarding world since she wasn't sure if she would be able to eat after viewing this form of "art work". Tonks tried to briefly explain how wizarding portraits could talk and in the case of Walburga Black's, scream. A curtain had been drawn across the currently sleeping portrait and the three ladies tiptoed silently so as not to wake her. Clara secretly hoped she was able to see her talk one day. The thought of a painting actually moving intrigued her.

The kitchen at Grimmauld Place was just below the ground floor. The trio had to walk through a narrow staircase at the end of the entry hallway in order for it to be accessed. The kitchen looked to be the cleanest of all the area she had seen so far due to the fact that it was the most used space in the house. The room was a cavernous space with an enormous fireplace at one end and a large wooden table in the centre. Seated in the corner with a newspaper in his hands was a roguishly handsome man she guessed was Sirius Black.

Sirius Black was a tall man with long, thick black hair and fathomless grey eyes. There was no denying that man was handsome, but his looks were somewhat marred by years of hardship. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on a stool with a sense of casual elegance. Clara guessed that he had to be somewhere in his mid to late thirty's and judging by the tattoos that were peaking out from underneath his shirt collar, had a bit of a wild side. A small giggle escaped the young woman's lips when he rose from his chair to greet her. He was not dressed like Albus or Professor Snape in long billowing robes. This man actually looked like he just stepped out of a Charles Dickens novel complete with the vest, long overcoat and a pocket watch. All he was missing was a top hat and cane.

"Good grief these people dress weird," she thought to herself.

Sirius Black had been very eager to meet his newest houseguest. He had been annoyed that Snape had been allowed to meet the girl while he had been instructed to leave her alone. Now she was here and he was in no way disappointed. The woman was very attractive and he took his time letting his eyes wonder over every inch of her as he slowly walked across the kitchen to meet her.

"Awww Clara my dear. It is so nice to finally meet you," he said as he bowed slightly and kissed her hand.

Clara responded by turning complete red. She couldn't recall ever being bowed too before.

Molly and Tonks spent the next half hour cooking and setting the table. Clara tried to be of help but seeing as they did everything by magic she really was of no use. This left her to converse with Sirius about the story behind his decrepit old house. He also explained to her his involvement with the war and about his imprisonment in the wizard prison known as, Azkaban. Sirius was very personable and quite charming. He instantly made Clara feel welcomed and comfortable.

Dinner proved to be an entertaining affair for the new woman. Clara finally got the chance to meet the Weasley children as well as Arthur Weasley. Once the food was on the table they burst into the kitchen in a blaze of glory with their matching red hair and enthusiastic personalities. The twins seemed to greatly enjoy Clara's presences in the house and actually got into a small fistfight over who would get to sit by her. She was saved from the dueling duo by the arrival of Dumbledore through the fireplace of all places. She vowed then and there that she would never allow anyone to convince her to travel that way. The thought of walking into a green flame did not amuse her in the least.

Clara sat on at the corner of the table next to Albus and Arthur Weasley. Arthur was so excited to talk to Clara one would have thought she was a celebrity. She was highly amused with how fascinated he was about simple things like a microwaves and dishwashers.

"So you just put the dirty dishes into the box thingy, press a button and then they come out clean?" asked Arthur with growing excitement. He had actually started taking notes with a quill and parchment when Clara started explaining what electronic appliances she had in her apartment kitchen.

"Well it is a little more involved then that. You have to add the dishwashing powder and it doesn't just wash it immediately. It has to run a full cycle for the dishes to become clean," chuckled Clara. Arthur looked like a kid in a candy story to learn about this new discovery.

"Amazing…you muggles are simply brilliant. It truly is fascinating to see how you have adapted to life without magic. Dishwashers…imagine that! Do you have any dishwashing powder with you? I would love to take a look at it!"

"Mr. Weasley, that is not exactly something you carry around in your pocket," she giggled as Arthur began writing down a list of questions he wanted to make sure he asked Clara.

Another handsome man joined them just as the dishes were being passed around. He introduced himself as Remus Lupin and Clara instantly liked being around him. He was very soft spoken and mild mannered. Amongst all the chaos of the Weasley family he was a breath of fresh air. Clara couldn't help but notice how Tonks seemed to hang on every word he said. She wondered if there was a story there.

Halfway through the meal Clara noticed that there was a certain man missing from the table. She was actually disappointed the Severus Snape was not in attendance. Other then Albus he was the only other familiar face and she had hoped that maybe after spending some time together he might actually enjoy her company or at least smile at her.

"Albus, why is Professor Snape not eating with us?" Clara asked quietly.

Before Albus could respond a loud snort sounded from across the table. It came from the youngest Weasley boy whose name Clara had already forgotten. He started mumbling something under his breath that sounded remotely like "greasy" and "evil". Clara was about to ask the young man to please speak up but was interrupted by Sirius who was seated that the other end of the table.

"Old Snivellus never eats with us. He just flaps in for the meetings then returns to his cave as soon as it's over," he laughed. "It's better that way love. You wouldn't want to be around the likes of him for too long. Your better off with me," he said with a smile.

"Sirius, that is enough," scowled Dumbledore.

Clara was taken aback by the reaction to the mere mention of Professor Snape's name. She found herself becoming perturbed and defensive of the poor man. She didn't know Professor Snape well at all but no one deserved to be belittled when they weren't even here to defend themselves. There was defiantly more going on here then she was being told. Albus seem to be the only one in the room that trusted or even liked Professor Snape. Clara shot Sirius a look of displeasure from across the table to show her discontent with the conversation they were having. Sirius cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat before changing the subject to a lighter topic. The rest of the dinner was much more pleasant and Sirius made sure to show his more charming and polite side.

Once dinner was complete more Order members began arriving and the children were all sent out of the room. A tall, impressive looking man named Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived with a short bald man called Mundungus Fletcher. Mundungus smelled like he had not showered all week and reminded Clara of a sly, used car salesman. After meeting Emmeline Vance and Elphias Doge Clara couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She turned from her conversation with Emmeline only to find the oddest looking man she had ever seen staring back at her from the doorway.

The old man's features looked like it had been roughly carved from wood. His face was covered with scars, and a chunk of his large nose looked like it was missing. He had salt and pepper hair that was even messier the Clara's when she first woke up the morning. He limped over to where Clara was standing and introduced himself as Alaster Moddy. Clara tried to be polite and respond to his introduction but she found herself speechless as he she gazed at his large, electric blue eye. It seemed to be moving independently from his other eye and even spun around as if it was trying to look straight through the back of his head. Clara just stood there with her mouth gapped open and eyes wide. Alaster merely responded with a hearty laugh and a pat on her back.

"It's ok, lassie, it's just my magical eye. It helps me maintain constant vigilance," he chuckled as he took his seat at the table.

Clara just hoped she could maintain her dinner since his rotating eye was making her slightly nauseous. The crowd slowly started to take their seats at the long table. Clara's eyes kept drifting between the door and the fireplace waiting for the arrival of Severus Snape. She felt a little silly but she really wanted to try to get a seat by him. She felt like she had not given him a good first impression and thought if she could just speak to him again then things might go differently.

Clara decided to pull the old middle school trick of waiting to be seated last so you could squeeze in next to the person of your choice. Clara took her stand at the sink with Mrs. Weasley and chatted while Molly magically washed and dried all the dishes. Severus Snape hated social situations and usually made it a point to avoid them at all costs. Though he saw the necessity for these Order meetings he still despised them nonetheless. Tonight he had an extra feeling of apprehension since he would have to see that woman again. As soon as he walked into the already crowded kitchen at Grimmauld Place his eyes zeroed in on the Clara.

"Bloody hell, what is she wearing?" he thought to himself as his eyes ran up and down her tight jeans and even tighter shirt.

Severus typically ignored most women, but there was no ignoring what was standing in front of him. Severus wasn't sure how long he had been staring at her but he was abruptly brought back to his senses when she turned around and met his eyes. Relieved to see a somewhat familiar face Clara flashed him a smile and a shy wave. He quickly broke eye contact and scanned the room to make sure no one saw the exchange. He had apparently not been the only one taken aback by the woman's appearance. Black was staring at her like awestruck teenage boy. He could practically see the drool dripping down his chin. Severus snarled as Black who was completely oblivious to the Professor's arrival.

Professor Dumbledore called the meeting to order and Severus quickly sat down close to the Headmaster where he normal sat.

"Clara, why don't you come sit down here with me, love?" smiled Sirius as he motioned to an empty spot on the bench next to him.

"Oh thank you, Sirius, but I think I will sit down here closer to Albus," replied Clara.

Severus had to use his gift of self-control to repress a smirk from forming across his face. He was just about to turn and ask the Headmaster a question when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Professor Snape, would you mind if I sat next to you?" ask Clara in a small voice.

"What in the wizarding world is this girl doing? Nobody ever wants to sit next to me?" he thought as he glared up at the nervous looking girl.

After a few awkward seconds Severus scooted over a few inches and nodded his head for the woman to sit down. Truth be told there really wasn't a lot of room left on that side of the table so Clara had to sit right up against him just to fit on the bench. The Professor sat stiff as a board staring straight ahead of him as if Clara was not even there. Albus began the meeting by formally introducing Clara to the whole group. Severus could feel her shift awkwardly next to him as attention was brought on her. The Headmaster recounted the story of how they met and any other information that might help them figure out how the Dark Lord discovered their friendship. He then explained to them what had happen the night she was attacked.

"Kingsley and Nemphadora have secured the area around Clara's family business with multiple protective spells that will alert us if any Death Eaters enter the premises. We also have a group of American wizards patrolling the home of her sister and brother in-law just incase the attempt to look there," explained Albus.

"Albus, surely you cannot be considering sending the girl back even with protective spells in place?" questioned Molly Weasley.

"No, Molly, I have no plans on sending her back. I am afraid that Tom will stop at nothing once he has a goal in his mind. Clara will need all of our protection from now until he is destroyed," replied Albus looking sadly at Clara.

"She is welcome to stay at The Burrow with us, Albus. It would be nice to have company around the house since all the kids are grown," smiled Molly.

"Albus, why not place her in a safe house under the Fidalius Charm," interjected Alastor.

"I agree with Alastor but we should first send her back to America. Once she is there we can develop a safe house for her," added Elphias.

"Well I am sure you will agree that the best place for her to be is right here for me to watch over her," smiled Sirius as he leaned back in his chair with a confident grin on his face.

Severus stiffened even more and subtly clinched his fists. "Yes, I am sure that dog would keep her "safe". He would have her in his bed moaning his name within the first twenty-four hours," he thought bitterly to himself. "Not that I care," he added.

While Severus was busy with his internal loathing for Black he completely missed that Kreacher had begun to creep underneath the table and was now making his way over to where Clara was sitting.

Clara had been sitting quietly listening to each suggestion on what should be done with her and grown increasingly panicked that they were going to lock her away somewhere. It was not her fault that this had happened and now she was going to be hidden away from the rest of the world like a criminal. Her apprehension soon began to turn to anger.

"If they think I am going to be locked away in some old stuffy house for the rest of my life they are going to be very disappointed," she thought to herself. "This is my life and I should at least have a say so in it."

She was just about to speak up when she felt something brush against her leg. When she looked down to see what it was she found a pair for beady looking eyes glaring up at her once again.

"Look at the filthy muggle sitting at the Mistresses table bold as brass," snorted Kreacher.

Clara let out yelp and popped up out of her seat like a person trying to escape from a scurrying mouse or cockroach. She scrambled up the bench and in a blind panic perched herself right on top of the lap of Severus Snape. She was too afraid to even realize who she was clinging to, all she could think about was the fact that she wanted to be far away from the little gremlin. After Albus had once again shooed the House Elf out of the room and Sirius had used every curse word he knew to show his displeasure the room became completely silent. All eyes were now glued on Severus and the young woman who had her face buried into his chest. She'd had enough of this place. Back home she never had to worry about weird troll looking things creeping up on her from underneath the table. She didn't have to speak to men with rotating eyes or stand hidden from murderous madmen. At home life was normal and that was all she wanted now.

Severus was completely speechless and frozen. No one would ever dare to just jump into his lap like she had done. No one at the table said a word, they just sat there with mouths wide open.

"Miss Lanning, could you kindly remove yourself from my lap?" he hissed.

"I just want to go home," mumbled Clara as she tightened her grip.

Feeling rather embarrassed by the unwanted attention Severus roughly gripped Clara's arms and pulled her off us his lap in one swift motion. Clara looked up at him in shock and humiliation. Their gaze met briefly and he could see the hurt in her stormy blue eyes.

"Clara, why don't you go on upstairs, child? Molly will walk with you. You have had enough for one day," whispered Albus as he pulled Clara away from the Potions Master.

Clara finally relinquished and followed Molly across the room. She could care less what people thought of her now. She was scared, angry and felt completely out of place in this world. Just as she was about to step out of the kitchen she turned and addressed the room.

"I will not be locked away like some animal," she said adamantly. "I appreciate your concern but this is MY life you are talking about."

Once Clara left the room Albus turned to the members that were still sitting quietly at the table.

"Clara is right. I feel that the best plan of action is for Clara to come to Hogwarts where I can keep an eye on her," said Albus.

"Albus, there is no place safer then right here. I will make sure that Kreacher does not bother her anymore," said Sirius.

"I agree with Sirius. You have too many responsibilities at Hogwarts to add anything else, Albus," interjected Arthur Weasley. "Sirius would do a wonderful job taking care of her. They would be wonderful company for each other."

"Thank you for your concern, Arthur, but it is my fault that she has been brought into all of this. She is my responsibility now. It could be years before Voldemort is defeated and I cannot expect her to stay hidden away from the world because of my selfishness," replied the Professor.

"Hidden away like I am now?" hissed Sirius bitterly. " So instead of leaving her here with me you would rather take her to a school swarming with Death Eater's children?"

"As long as they are kept under control and she is not left alone with any of them there is noting they can do to her," replied Albus.

"KEPT UNDER CONTROL! Their head of house has never kept those snakes under control," Sirius yelled as he glared over at Severus.

"Black, leave my position and responsibilities out of this. They are none of your business. You just focus on all the "important" work I am sure you are doing here in your charming house," he smirked knowing full well that he had hit him below the belt.

Sirius stood up pushing his chair over in the process and reached for his wand in his jacket pocket.

"ENOUGH both of you," yelled Albus. "Clara will come to Hogwarts and that is final. Severus, you will help me look after her. That way between the two of us she will always have protection."

Sirius was about to open his mouth again in protest but was quickly silenced with a look from his former Headmaster. The rest of the meeting went by smoothly minus the uncomfortable glares shared between Severus and Sirius. Plans were made to modify the muggle repelling charm around the school and to set up a room for her just below the Headmasters office. Tonks offered to be in charge of setting up her room so she will feel a little more at home while living there.

A cover story was developed in order to explain Clara's presences at the school. They knew that Lucius Malfoy could not afford to let the truth of him brutally attacking a muggle come out into public knowledge for the time being. His standing with the Ministry of Magic was too important to him so they hoped that would be enough to keep him and his son quiet about the whole event. Clara would be introduced as the daughter of a family friend of Albus Dumbledore who was visiting from American. In order to have a reason to stay for an indefinite amount of time Clara would be teaching private music lessons to any student that would like to sign up.

Once responsibilities were divvied out and a few other matters of business were discussed the meeting was adjourned. Severus stalked out of the meeting avoiding any contact with the other members. As soon as he stepped out of Grimmauld Place he apparated straight to his old family home at Spinner's End. He knew Dumbledore would be calling him back to Hogwarts any day now but he needed some time to collect his thoughts.

A few minutes later Severus was seated in his favorite faded reading chair in the dusty old sitting room. After pouring himself a large glass of fire whisky Severus laid his head back, closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to clear his mind. How was he going to handle even more responsibility? He already had to keep tabs on the Potter boy, serve two masters and teach all those dunderheads. Now he had the added responsibility of looking after that silly woman.

He had never really had positive experiences with muggles. Lily's parents had been nice enough but never really wanted the dirty little boy hanging around the house too often. Lily's sister was had been a complete brat and down right nasty to Lily and Severus. His father had embodied all the worst qualities of muggles. He hated everything about the wizarding world and would never let him or his mother practice their craft in the house. He was abusive, heartless and a drunk. Severus had no desire to be around another muggle for he was sure he would only be disappointed again. He tried to mentally list all of the horrible qualities this girl possessed.

"Well, she has messy hair, wears ridiculous shoes and seems scared of her own shadow. She won't last one day at Hogwarts with ghosts flying around and portraits talking to you in every corner," he chuckled to himself.

This thought led him back to what had occurred during the meeting. The girl had been accosted by the grouchy House Elf again and had crawled onto his lap. He could safely say that no one had ever come to him for comfort before. He could still feel her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her face pressed into his chest and her legs linked around his waste. It had been a very intimate position and it had taken his mastered self-control to keep his body from reacting.

He thought again about what she had looked like in her tight jeans and fitted t-shirt. She had looked extra enticing and he wondered what it would have felt like to run his hands over her curves when she was on his lap. His mouth began to water and heart rate began to increase as he remembered the sound of the girl's moaning when they had shared their dream.

"No," he mentally scolded himself. "This is ridiculous. She is a muggle, an outsider, and a burden placed into his life, nothing more."

He vowed to himself then that he would not let this girl invade his thoughts again. That vow was broken only fifteen minutes later when he crawled into bed and drifted off asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey readers! Are you out there? Are you enjoying the story? I hope so! The only way I will know is by you leaving a review. Please do! They brighten my day. The more reviews, the more I am encouraged to write and the quicker I will post! I love you all!**


	11. The Unlikely Princess of Hogwarts

Chapter Eleven- The Unlikely Princess of Hogwarts

The next few days went by more smoothly for Clara. She was informed that she would be leaving for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that weekend. She was excited to finally see where Albus was the Headmaster, and even more enthusiastic when she learned it was an actual castle. The thought of living in a place full of children and with Albus sounded much more inviting then some of the other options she had heard.

The Weasley family spent their evenings in the large sitting room, telling Clara stories about Hogwarts and the wizarding war. Sirius spent most of his time following Clara around, trying to be as charming as possible. Despite his best efforts, Clara remained completely naive to his advances. Clara figured his care and attention was just his way of being friendly.

The night before Clara was to move to Hogwarts, she found herself growing increasingly nervous. Tonks had given her a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ to read so she could begin familiarizing herself with the school and its history. After reading the first half of the book, Clara gathered that she might possibly be the first muggle to ever enter the school grounds. This made her feel very privileged but also terrified that people might not accept her presence there. Clara was just about to start reading the chapter on the school's security when a knock sounded at her door.

"As long as you are not that Gollum looking creature, you can come in," Clara yelled out, not looking up from her book. Kreacher had not bothered her since the meeting but she still didn't trust him.

"It's just me, Clara dear," smiled Molly Weasley as she walked into the room holding a large package in her arms. "Albus just sent this for you through the floo."

Clara took the large brown package from the woman's arms and laid it out in front of her. There was a large envelope attached to the top of the box with Clara's name on it. Clara took out the card and read it out loud.

Clara-

I am eagerly awaiting your arrival at Hogwarts tomorrow. I hope that you will feel at home and be able to make a life within the castle walls. Since there is the matter of that pesky little muggle repelling charm, we will not be able to bring you through the floo network or apparate directly into the school. Therefore we will have to add you into the wards the first time you enter the grounds. This will not be difficult to do but it will require you to take a little walk tomorrow morning. I have some business to attend to so Professor Snape will apparate with you from Grimmauld Place just before sunrise tomorrow morning to the outskirts of Hogsmeade Village. I will meet you at the gates to welcome you to your new home. Since it can be a bit chilly that time of the morning, even in the summer, I have procured a small gift for you to wear to keep you warm. Please be ready downstairs by the front door at 4:45am.

Love,

Albus

"Why does Professor Snape have to take me?" Clara thought out loud. "He seems to be very difficult to get along with."

"I don't think he gets along with anyone, dear," Molly giggled. "But Albus trusts him completely so we should as well. Albus cares a lot for you, love, so he wants to make sure you have the best protection. I just hope he knows what he is doing," she mumbled quietly.

After giving the woman a quizzical look but receiving no response, Clara slowly opened the package. Inside the box was what looked like a large crimson blanket but as she pulled it completely out and spread it across the bed Molly explained to her that it was in fact a traveling cloak. Molly helped the young woman into it, and led her over to a mirror in the corner of the room.

"There, dear, now you really look the part," smiled Molly as she pulled the hood of the cape up to frame her face.

"Huh, would you look at that? I do kinda look like a witch in this," Clara laughed.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch? Why, I'm not a witch at all," she acted out in front of the mirror.

"What, dear?" Molly said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Molly. It's just a bit of muggle humor."

The next morning Clara was a mixture of nerves and excitement. Mrs. Weasley was nice enough to get up early with the young woman to help her get ready. Clara had been annoyed all week by the fact that there were no light switches anywhere in the house. She couldn't even turn on lights in her room without someone helping her. She hoped that Hogwarts was not going to be like that. She would feel really silly having to call Albus or even worse, Professor Snape, to turn on the bathroom light for her in the middle of the night if she had to pee.

At 4:45 on the dot, the Professor arrived at Grimmauld Place. Professor Snape looked particularly cranky and Clara gave Mrs. Weasley a knowing glance as the he walked into the dark hallway. In truth, Severus was in a bad mood. The night before, Dumbledore had once again turned down his application for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Severus had applied multiple times before and he knew full well that no one else had submitted an application. The ministry was threatening to send someone of their choosing if the Headmaster did not make a decision within the month. He was also annoyed that the old man was making him come on this pointless trip to get the girl. There was no reason that Albus couldn't have done this himself or asked one of the other Order members to take care of it.

After giving Molly one more final hug, Clara put on her red cloak. Underneath, she wore a simple pair of khaki pants tucked into a pair of black leather boots and a loose-fitting black peasant top. The necklace that Albus had given her hung around her neck in its usual spot. She had not taken it off since the day it had been given to her.

"Well, that is an improvement,' Severus thought to himself as he looked the girl up and down.

"Alright, Miss Lanning, we should be going. We need to be at the front gate before sunrise," he said as he ushered her out the door.

It felt heavenly to be outside again to Clara. It was still dark but a small glimmer of light could be seen peeking across the city's horizon.

"Miss Lanning, you will need to put your arms tightly around me," said Severus, feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

Clara gave him a very unsure look as she stretched up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around the tall man's neck. The professor reluctantly pulled the woman close and snaked his arms around her waist. Severus could smell the shampoo on her hair and feel the warmth of her body pressed against him. He was always cold since he lived and worked in a dungeon. The sudden warmth that the woman was emitting came as a shock to his senses. For a moment, he was caught completely off guard.

"Professor Snape," Clara asked the distracted looking man. "Am I holding on too tight? I just don't want to splinch. The Weasley's told me about that and I am rather fond of having all my appendages."

"Oh, ummm ...yes, Miss Lanning, this will suffice," he said, regaining his focus.

Clara was hoping the man would give her some kind of countdown so she could ready, but before she knew what was happening, the world around her went completely black. Her body suddenly felt like it was being squeezed through a garden hose. She couldn't breathe because it felt as if iron bands were tightening around her chest. Her whole body felt like it was being compressed by a non-stop blood pressure cuff. Just when Clara thought her entire body was going to pop, her feet landed on solid ground.

She felt incredibly light headed and disoriented like she had just been on Space Mountain at Disney World seven times in a row. Realizing that her arms were still wrapped around Professor Snape's neck, she quickly took a step back, breaking their connection. Her sudden movement caused a wave of dizziness and she quickly began to topple over. Thankfully, Severus possessed quick reflexes and before she could hit the ground, his strong arms once again wrapped around her waist. He yanked her up until her face was buried into his chest. Clara took in a few breaths and noticed for the first time just how nice the man smelled. It was a very distinct smell, almost like a mixture of firewood and an herb garden. The young woman was very content resting her head on his chest since she was afraid if she tried to move again, she would make a fool of herself.

After taking one more deep breath, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Severus Snape was staring down at her with a blank expression on his face. Realizing that she was still latched onto him, she slowly lowered her arms and gave him a sheepish smile.

It was still dark and was significantly cooler outside then it had been in London. All she could make out about her surroundings were that they seemed to be standing on a dirt road that was surrounded on both sides by tall, thick trees.

Clara was increasingly thankful for her cloak, especially the hood that kept the morning chill off her ears. They walked along in silence for a few more minutes. Severus seemed to be on high alert and Clara thought it best to just keep quiet. The road was extremely steep and Clara was grateful she had chosen to wear boots today. After only a few more minutes of walking, the sun began to rise in all its brilliance over the forest trees. She could make out an outline of something exceedingly tall off in the distance.

"Is that the school?" Clara asked quietly as she squinted in an attempt to see it clearer.

"It is, but let me warn you. Until we have added you to the wards, you will not be able to see it as it truly appears," replied the Professor.

They finally approached an old run-down rusty gate that held large signs stating, "Danger Ahead Keep Out." Standing next to the gate with a wide grin on his face was the Headmaster himself.

"My dear, I trust you had a pleasant first apparition experience," he said as he gave the girls hand a squeeze.

"Ummm…well, it was definitely something I wont forget," she said, giving him back a small smile. "I don't think I will ever add it to my 'favorite modes of transportation' list."

Albus gave her a small chuckle as he turned his attention to the gates in front of them. Clara remembered reading that there were strong muggle-repelling charms around the school and that the gates and castle would look like ruins to muggle eyes. Clara peeked through the gates to get a better view. "Wow, the book was right. All I see is the outline of what looks like some old ruins or something. It just looks like a big mound of rocks. So what do we have to do so I can see it properly?"

"We are going to take care of that right now. Severus, did you bring the dagger I asked you to inspect for me?" said Albus, never dropping his smile.

"Yes, I added the necessary charms you asked me to add," he replied as he pulled out a small dagger, sheathed in a dark leather holster.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Now, just hold on a second. No one said anything about DAGGERS!" yelled Clara as she slowly started to inch away from both men.

"Clara, you should know by now that neither one of us are going to hurt you. We merely need to add a drop of your blood to the wards so you will be able to enter," Albus smiled as he held out his hand to Clara.

After finally relinquishing, she offered her hand trustingly to the old man. Albus took the now unsheathed dagger from Severus and lightly pricked the tip of Clara's middle finger. Blood the color of her cloak began to slowly ooze down her finger. Albus gently guided her hand over to the gate and lightly brushed it against the cool iron bars. As he did, he chanted softly in a language Clara assumed was something old like Latin.

As the last words floated across the old man's lips, the rusted old gates began to change right before Clara's eyes. The old, dilapidated warning signs were replaced by intricate wrought iron designs that swirled up and down the grand gates. Now that Clara's blood was a part of the protection around the school, she would always be recognized and allowed inside.

Just as Clara was about to look up through the tree line to catch a glimpse of the castle, Albus stopped her with a light touch on the shoulder.

"Before we go inside, I want you to have this," he said as he handed her the small dagger and holster. "It is a goblin-made dagger that has been endowed with a special power. Now that your blood has been added to the blade, it will only answer to you. This means that nobody will be able to take it from you to use it against you. It will only work by your hands," he said as he clipped the holster around Clara's waist. "Just like the necklace you will need to have this with you at all times."

"Oh…ummm…thanks, Albus. But I really can't imagine there ever being a need to use this. I mean, this is a school," she said as she examined the glistening knife.

Albus shot a glance over to Severus. "Let us hope so, dear," he said with a slight frown.

Clara watched Professor Snape in amazement as he unlocked the gate with a few graceful movements of his wand. As soon as he finished and dropped his arms to his side, the gates elegantly swung open. A beautiful grassy courtyard came into view, and finally there it was…Hogwarts.

Before her stood the majestic turrets and towers of a breathtaking castle. Clara had never seen anything like it before. The colossal castle was situated in a lush valley and was completely surrounded by mountains. To the west of the castle was an expansive forest and to the south stretched a sparkling lake.

"Holy Cow," was all that Clara could utter.

Albus offered the young woman his arm and the trio began making their way up the pathway to the castle. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," she whispered to herself as she let the view wash over her.

Severus watched Clara as she took in the sight before her. Her expression reminded him of the first time he had seen Hogwarts with Lily. His best friend had been just as excited to see all the wonders that the castle had to offer. Seeing Clara with the same look of wonder brought back many memories he had not allowed himself to dwell on in a long time. He wanted nothing more then to get away from her. Now that the young woman was safely inside the gates, Severus started to walk swiftly to the front entrance so he could hide away in his dungeon quarters.

"Severus, I do hope you will join us and the rest of the staff that are here for breakfast at eight," Albus said with a smile.

Severus froze in his tracks and let out a sigh of annoyance. Running his slender fingers through his inky hair, he turned around to face the Headmaster.

"I was planning on working on a few potions that I need for the start of the semester," he replied.

"Potions…like real…potions?" interjected Clara.

Severus let out a huff of announce over the woman's lack of ability to form a complete sentence.

"No, Miss Lanning, I make FAKE potions," Severus retaliated sarcastically.

"What is this guy's problem?" she thought to herself as she shot him back a glare.

"Severus is one of the finest potion masters I have ever seen," smiled Albus as he guided Clara through the front doors. "Perhaps after breakfast you can show Clara your potions lab and classroom?"

"I am sure out of all the places in the castle, the potions lab would be the least interesting. Not to mention the most dangerous for someone like her," Severus said.

"What do you mean, 'someone like her'?" Clara said, looking visibly annoyed. "Seeing an actual potion being made sounds fascinating. I am not a child, Professor, so I know not to stick my face over a boiling cauldron," she murmured, feeling very small under the potions professor's glare. Clara had never really enjoyed school growing up mainly because she was constantly being shipped from one school to the next because of her father's job. However, science had always been her favorite subject and she assumed potion making was as close to chemistry as you get in the magical world.

"Splendid! Then it is settled. After breakfast, you will take Clara on a tour of the dungeons. See you at eight then, Severus," said Albus as he gently nudged Clara along before the young man could protest.

Severus stormed off to his quarters, angry that once again the old man was running his life.

It took Albus and Clara quite a while to make it up to the seventh floor where Clara's quarters and Albus' office was located. The portraits on the castle walls were very excited to have the chance to talk to a muggle and kept calling out greetings and requesting a chat with the young woman. After getting over the shock of seeing a painting move and speak, Clara politely reassured them that she would come back later for a visit.

Once they finally reached the seventh floor, Albus led Clara past a giant statue of a gargoyle to a newly placed portrait.

"This is the entrance to your quarters. It is right next to my office entrance and quarters."

The painting that would act as her doorway was of a handsome minstrel playing the mandolin. He seemed overjoyed by the sight of Clara.

"Good morning my lady," said the painting as he softly strummed a tune. "Allow me the privilege of introducing myself. My name is Thomas White and I am the castle's traveling minstrel at your service my lady," he said as he bowed and began to sing to the young woman.

"Clara you are so fair

with your shiny brown hair.

I would accept any dare

If it meant that I could be with you there.

I hope that you take care

In the shower when you are bare."

Not wanting to hear where he was going with this song, she turned and whispered to the old man who was stifling a laugh, "Oh God, Albus, he is horrible."

His voice was slightly off tune, and he felt the need to make every line rhyme whether it needed to or not.

"Don't worry, Thomas may not be the greatest musician in the school but he is exceedingly loyal and has been looking forward to your arrival ever since I gave him this job," he whispered.

"We normally give doors passwords but yours has been charmed to add extra protection. The painting will only open for you, Professor Snape and myself. All you have to do is place your hand on the door and say "open".

"Really, Albus, I can't imagine there ever being a reason that Professor Snape will need to set foot in my room," she said, still a bit perturbed by his earlier comment.

"Oh, you never know, dear," Albus said with a small smile.

This comment was completely missed by Clara, who had already placed her hand on the door before her.

"Thomas, I am sure I will have the pleasure of being serenaded again soon but for now I think we should get going…Open," she commanded and the portrait swung open revealing her new quarters. Minstrel Thomas continued his singing, completely oblivious to the fact that there was no one left listening to him sing.

Clara had been expecting something small but this room was anything but modest. The room was, in fact, enormous. The walls were made of a smooth grey stone and the floors a polished aged wood. To the left stood a plush red couch facing an enormous fireplace. Clara could picture herself laying there in front of the fire on a cold winter evening, lost in a good book. Next to the fireplace was another large door that led to the biggest bathroom she had ever seen. There was an oversized claw-footed porcelain tub and a huge walk-in shower. Clara had never had a big bathroom in her life, so she had every intention of visiting that big bathtub frequently.

At the far side of the room was a huge bay window draped with a heavy blue velvet curtain. Next to the window stood a large oak four-poster bed with a canopy top.

"I have always wanted a bed like this," Clara exclaimed as she did a running dive on top of the soft mattress.

Albus beamed with pride as he watched Clara take in her surroundings.

"Did you notice the bed linens?" asked Albus.

Clara looked down and began to laugh.

"It's an American flag!" laughed Clara as she continued to bounce up and down.

The bed comforter was patterned in bright red and off-white strips and the pillows were a deep navy with white stars.

"Did you pick all this out, Albus?" asked Clara as she jumped off the bed.

"I am afraid I cannot take credit for the décor. Young Miss Tonks has been working on it all week. She put in quite the effort don't you think?" smiled Albus.

"I can't wait to see her so I can say thank you."

"I'm sure we can arrange for her to be able to visit from time to time. I don't want you to feel that you are a prisoner here." He replied. "Now come over here and see the rest."

On the remaining wall stood a large wardrobe made out of the same wood as the bed. Next to that was a wide bookshelf. Clara walked over to get a better look at the contents of the shelf and was shocked to see that instead of books it actually contained a state of the art sound system and hundreds of brand new CD's.

"Wait…I thought electronics wouldn't work at Hogwarts? I just read that in _Hogwarts, A History_ last night," asked Clara with a confused look on her face.

"Well, I have been known to be a little handy with magic, my dear. I just made a spell to make everything electronic run off magic."

"Oh, so does that mean the lights will work as well?" she asked as she walked across the room in search of a light switch.

After finding one just inside the doorway, she flicked them on and off feeling a great sense of relief.

"Albus, this is so wonderful. I absolutely love it," she said as she ran over and hugged the old man tightly.

"I just want you to feel at home. I'm sorry all this has happened to you. It's wasn't supposed to be like this," he said in a soft voice.

"Stop…don't say that again. It was not your fault that those men did that. You had no way of knowing that it was going to happen. I am here now and I'm safe so that is all that matters."

"Clara, I don't think you realize how dangerous things are in my world. We are in the middle of a war and I am afraid it could be a long time before you will be safe to live a normal life again."

"Well, then I will just have to live a normal life here with you," smiled Clara.

"I am afraid having a muggle at Hogwarts is anything but normal," he chuckled in response. "Now come look over here on the shelf. I have one more important feature to your room that I want to show you."

Placed on top of the third shelf was a small porcelain figurine of a ballerina. She was just about the size of Clara's hand and dressed in a fiery red leotard and tutu. The little ballerina was lying on her side and appeared to be asleep. Taking a closer look at the sleeping figurine, Clara noticed a slight rise and fall of the ballerina's chest.

"Albus, is she breathing?" asked Clara as she stared at the sleeping figurine in amazement.

"She is not alive if that is what you are asking. She is just a statue, but it does appear that she is asleep at the moment. You can't expect her to dance all day long can you? That would be exhausting," he said with a wide smile on his face.

"Oh, well, I suppose not," Clara said as she lightly touched the little arm of the sleeping dancer.

As soon as her fingers brushed the statue, she sprung to life and excitedly jumped up to wave at Clara. She gracefully began to twirl and as she did, the large bookcase began shifting as if it was a large sliding door.

Clara jumped back and would have collided with the couch behind her if Albus had not steadied her. Once the bookcase had completely slid away, an archway with a small stairway appeared before them.

"What in the world is that?"

"That dear is your private passageway that leads straight to my office. When you need me, all you have to do is touch the figurine and she will open up the passageway," smiled Albus looking quite proud of himself. "You are allowed in there anytime. It is the safest place in Hogwarts and I want you to promise me that if you ever need anything, you will go straight there."

"I promise, Albus."

"Now, why don't you take some time to enjoy your new room? I will meet you outside by your portrait in an hour," and with that Albus went through the narrow passage towards his office making the bookcase close behind him.

Once Clara was finally alone in her new room she looked around and contemplated what to do first. She decided to test out her magically run CD player. Clara took her time digging through her new music collection she settled for Dave Matthews Band, _Under the Table Dreaming. _It was the perfect album to help her relax and unwind.

After taking off her cloak and kicking off her shoes, she padded over to the window and drew back the heavy curtains. Hidden underneath the heavy fabric was a large padded window seat. Clara flopped down and leaned her head against the cool window. The view of the mountains and the school grounds below was spectacular.

Clara couldn't help but laugh to herself as she remembered Nico's comment about her being a princess while they were dress shopping. "Well, Nico, it looks like I got my castle, but I still don't see any princes lining up at the door," she thought to herself with a laugh.

Clara's thoughts were interrupted when a knock sounded at her door. Figuring it was just Albus she yelled out over the music for him to enter. Instead she was disappointed to see the familiar scowl of Severus Snape.

"The Headmaster asked for me to inform you that he is tied up in a meeting with the Deputy Headmistress, therefore, I will be escorting you downstairs to breakfast," he said with extreme annoyance written all over his pale face.

"Oh good Lord, this is going to be a long day," thought Clara as she grabbed a pair of shoes to throw on her feet. "I can't seem to get away from this man."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	12. Cats and Potions Don't Mix

Chapter Twelve- Cats and Potions Don't Mix

Breakfast with the other professors had gone unexpectedly well. After a long and awkward walk with Professor Snape, Clara was relieved that the other teachers were much more outgoing than he was. During the school term, the professors normally sat in a row at the head table, but during the summer, the house tables were pushed to the side and a large circular table was put out for the remaining professors to dine. Many of the teachers traveled during the summer to visit family, do research and take vacations, so there were only a few still in residence at the moment.

Clara was given a seat in between Pomona Sprout and Rolanda Hooch. Both ladies seemed very pleased to be seated in such close proximity to the young woman and drilled her with multiple questions during the entire breakfast. Also in attendance were Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall, who spent most of the meal in deep conversation with Albus.

Clara couldn't help but notice that both Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall kept eyeing her skeptically. The Professors had already expressed their concerns to the Headmaster about his choice to bring her to the school. Minerva was particularly concerned that Albus had too much on his plate as it was without adding another person to protect. The small group spent well over an hour eating and conversing about the upcoming school term. Albus had informed all the professors of the reason why Clara would be indefinitely living at the school. Each one of them expressed their extreme willingness to help Clara adapt to Hogwarts life in anyway they could…all except Professor Snape of course.

Halfway through the meal Clara felt something soft brush up against her leg underneath the table. "Oh Lord, not this again," thought Clara recalling the last time an event like this had occurred. "It better not be another demonic House Elf," she thought, feeling slightly annoyed.

Clara started to squirm in her seat and kick her legs to get whatever was down there away from her. Not wanting to embarrass herself, she politely kept conversing with the spiky haired lady seated next to her. Rolanda had been bombarding Clara with questions about American football and how she could adapt different techniques to improve offensive plays in Quidditch. Clara didn't have the heart to tell her that she knew just about as much about football as she did about Quidditch…nothing. Clara had always been much more of a baseball fan. She could practically see the Atlanta Braves stadium from her old condo's living room window. Perhaps she could teach Rolanda a few things about baseball later down the road. Severus had been discreetly watching the young lady from across the table. A frown grew across his face as he watched her twitching and squirming.

"What is she up to?" he thought to himself.

Whatever was down there had attached its self to the laces of her shoes and no matter how hard she kicked, it would not relinquish its hold.

A loud bang broke Severus' concentration on the young woman as Argus Filch ran into the hall in a frenzy.

"I can't find her! Where is she?" he yelled as he started pushing over chairs and looking under tables.

Clara took the man's appearance as a welcomed distraction since all eyes were now off of her. After scooting back her chair, she slowly lifted up her foot. A pair of bulging yellow, lamp-like eyes peered up at her.

"Oh, thank God, it's just a cat," she said quietly to herself. "Ok, kitty, I think it's time for you to get off my foot," she said as she gently tried to push the clinging feline off with both hands.

It was not that Clara had anything against cats, it was just that she was extremely allergic to them. Just having this one hanging onto her shoe was already making her eyes water and her nose itch. The cat seemed to think that Clara was trying to play a game so she began to claw her way up Clara's leg to get to her lap. All attention was still on Argus who was now crawling on his hands and knees looking underneath the staff member's chairs. Each time Clara would detach one paw from her pants, the cat would attach another paw.

"Ok, demonic kitty, it is time to…oh no…this is bad." Clara's nose began to tickle as an enormous sneeze started to build up. She hated sneezing in public because they usually sounded like a freight train horn.

"AH…AH…AHCHOO," sneezed Clara, causing the whole room to turn and look in her direction. The cat seemed unfazed by the loud noise exploding in its ear and kept right on crawling its way up Clara's shirt to perch on her shoulders.

"Mrs. Norris, what are you doing there?" cried Argus as he stomped around the table to retrieve his beloved cat.

"Clara, it looks like you saved the day," smiled Albus giving her a little clap.

"Huh? Oh thanks…AHCHOO…she just…AHCHOO…sorta attached herself to me," mumbled Clara as she sneezed and snorted repeatedly.

"Are you ok, dear?" asked Pomona with genuine concern.

"Yes, are you alright, Clara?" asked the squeaky little voice of Filus Flitwick.

"Oh yeah, I'm ok. I just have a bit of a cat allergy," smiled Clara as she attempted to hide her runny nose with her napkin.

"Well, then you might want to stay away from Minerva," laughed Rolanda, causing Professor McGonagall to shoot her back an unimpressed glare.

The breakfast ended a few minutes later with no more interruptions. Clara was just about to head back to her room to change out of her now cat hair infested clothing but was blocked by the imposing figure of Severus Snape.

"The Headmaster has just reminded me for the fourth time this hour that I am to give you a tour of the potions lab. I assume you can avoid being attacked by animals for the next few moments or do I need to procure you a net?" he asked without cracking a smile.

Clara didn't know if he was trying to make a joke or was just being an ass once again, so she just nodded and followed behind him. Halfway down the long, dark stairwell leading to the potions labs, Clara let out another enormous sneeze. She just barely had time to cover her mouth since she had been so concerned about tripping down the uneven stairs. She had been using both hands to grip the banister when her sneeze erupted.

"Miss Lanning, do try to show some decency and cover your mouth," muttered Severus.

"I did!" snapped Clara, looking quite embarrassed.

"Look, not all of us are impressed or sympathetic to your cries for attention," hissed Severus as he whipped out a handkerchief from his robe pocket and shoved it into the stunned girl's hands.

"I…I'm sorry professor. I am trying to stop it's just that I…"

"I'm not interested in your sob stories, just stop sneezing everywhere," he snapped.

Clara blew her nose into the white hanky as quietly as she could. Once removing it from her red nose, she held it awkwardly in front of her, unsure of what to do with it next.

"Obviously, I will not be wanting it back, Miss Lanning. Just keep it. I have plenty of them. Now come along," he said, sounding more irritated by the minute.

"Obviously, I will not be wanting it back," she mimicked sarcastically in her best deep "man" voice. She was really getting sick of his rudeness. Severus raised his eyebrows and stared back at the girl. Wanting to put more distance between the two of them, he turned quickly and resumed his trek down the stairs.

Before folding the hanky neatly to place in her pocket, Clara ran her fingers across a small green embroidered "S" that was located in one of the corners. It was done in a beautiful script and looked handmade. Clara wanted to ask him who had made it but by the time she looked up, the man was a good fifteen stairs below her, walking faster now with his robes billowing behind him. She had to take two steps at a time just to keep up with him. The stairs finally ended and they soon began walking down a narrow corridor.

"These are the dungeons, Miss Lanning. There should never be a reason for you to be down here unaccompanied at any time. The Slytherin dorms are located down here, as well as the potions classroom, storerooms, labs and my quarters. Most Slytherin students will not take kindly to you being allowed in the school so do not expect any warm welcomes. It is best if you stay out of their way for your own safety," droned the young man as he lead Clara into a large, gloomy looking classroom.

The so-called 'classroom' looked more like a medieval jail and torture room. Clara was now, more than ever, regretting ever opening her mouth about wanting to see a real potion.

"Good heavens, they let children come down here!" she thought to herself as she gazed at all the jars and bottles filled with disgusting-looking contents. She was pretty sure one of them contained preserved eyes balls and she had to hold her breath and count to ten so not to lose her breakfast.

Still having to almost run to keep up with the tall man, Clara followed Severus through a door located in the back of the classroom. The young woman's eyes widened as she saw a spread of bubbling cauldrons and smoldering fires.

"This is amazing," she said softly as she walked around the room, taking in the colorful contents of each cauldron.

She tried to be mindful of not getting too close to any of them but this apparently was not good enough for the Potions Master. She soon felt his warm breath tickle her ear and the side of her neck as Severus leaned over from behind her.

"I am sure I do not have to explain to an adult how dangerous it can be if you get too close to these caldrons," spoke the deep velvety voice of Severus Snape.

"No, Professor," replied Clara giving a small involuntary shudder due to his closeness.

"You may go sit over there," he said gesturing to a small stool by his worktable. "I need to add a few ingredients to this burn-healing paste. Once I am finished, I will escort you back upstairs to your quarters."

Clara nodded and silently watched him work. There was no denying that he was definitely in his element. He seemed much more at ease down here in his sanctuary of darkness than when he was around large groups of people. His hands glided across the table with ease as he reached for different bottles and vials. He chopped up his ingredients with the care and precision of a musician playing a delicate instrument, or an artist painting the smallest details on a canvas. Clara noticed that each time he bent over to get a closer look at something, a strand of his long, jet black hair would fall into his pale face. He kept constantly tucking it behind his ears only to have it flop back across his eyes moments later. His hair looked slightly greasy but she guessed it was just from standing over a simmering caldron for hours on end. She was constantly in a battle to keep her hair from being a frizzy mess so she wasn't one to judge others for their hair issues.

Clara had always been the type of person to help those around her no matter how they treated her. It was in her nature to care for others and was a trait that had been passed on to her from her father. After a few moments of working up the courage to speak, Clara took a small hair tie she normally kept around her wrist and slowly walked over to Professor.

"Ummm…Professor Snape…Would you like to use this to tie your hair back?" she asked nervously as she held out the band to the now scowling man.

"What?...Oh…I guess so," he said gruffly as he snatched the tie from her hands. "Thank you," he murmured almost inaudibly.

Clara gave him a small smile and quietly went back to her perch. Severus ran his nimble fingers through his hair and with a few quick motions, he pulled his shoulder length hair into a low ponytail. He would never admit it to the girl but it really was a big help. He wasn't sure why he had never thought of it before.

Clara was amazed at what an improvement it was for the Professor. He was a very handsome man but the inky curtain of hair usually hid his sculpted facial features. Now that it was pulled out of the way, she could get a better look as to what his face, neck and shoulders truly had to offer.

After a half an hour of working Severus was in such deep thought that he had almost forgotten that Clara was in the room. Due to all the fires simmering and caldrons bubbling, the temperature had grown increasingly warm making Severus shrug off his thick teaching robe. After draping it across the bench beside him he continued de-layering by removed his heavy wool frock coat and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt collar. The decorous Professor was never seen without his multiple layers of black but while alone in his lab, he rarely kept it all on.

Clara continued to watch the man with renewed interest as he rolled up his stiffly pressed right sleeve revealing the smooth pale skin of his muscular forearm. Clara remembered how lovely his arms had felt in her dream but her interest was once again peaked as she saw how nice his skin actually looked. Severus was about to roll up his left sleeve when he heard a muffled sneeze from the corner of the room. He quickly smoothed both sleeves down and buttoned up his top collar button as he was reminded of her presence.

After a few more minutes of silently working, Severus turned to Clara only to catch her staring attentively back at him. It shocked him when their eyes met, but being the master of self-control that he was, she didn't notice. Clara had pulled her own hair up into a messy knot of curls on top of her head. The heat and humidity had caused the tiny curls that had fallen out of the knot to curl even tighter into soft ringlets that surrounded her flushed face. Under the glow of caldron fire, her skin seemed to glisten, causing Severus' gaze to travel down her neck to the exposed skin of her chest.

"Do you need me to do anything, Professor Snape?" she asked looking clearly confused as to why he was staring at her.

"Oh…well, I suppose you could hand me the jar of aloe root. It is in the green jar right behind you. Don't drop it."

After locating the jar he requested, she slowly and carefully carried it across the room to lay it in front of him. Not bothering to say "thank you", he continued working, ignoring the fact that Clara remained standing beside him. Clara found herself once again transfixed on his long pale fingers. She had become completely engrossed in the memory of in her dream and what those fingers had felt like playing with her hair and running down her back, that she completely missed the fact that a sneeze was suddenly coming on. Without warning or time to completely cover her mouth, Clara let out large, explosive sneeze right over the simmering caldron in front of her. After catching her breath and wiping the moisture from her eyes, she froze in her spot, not wanting to look up at Severus.

"Shit, he is going to kill me," she thought as she slowly tilted her eyes to see his reaction.

Severus however was not looking at Clara. Instead, his eyes were fixed on the potion sitting directly in front of them. It had been a constant golden color for the past hour but now it was slowly turning violent shade of scarlet.

The next few seconds seemed to move in slow motion. Clara slowly turned her head following the direction of Severus' gaze only to see that the now red potion had begun to bubble ferociously. Clara tried to step back in an attempt to get away from the now volatile looking potion. Before she could take more than one step, Severus pounced on top of her, enveloping her in his long arms and sent them both crashing down onto the ground. Clara didn't see anything but she could hear the sound of a large explosion and felt the searing heat from the blast.

After a few seconds of feeling disoriented and stunned, Clara slowly blinked open her eyes only to find that Severus Snape's body was laying completely on top of her. One hand was cradling her head and the other snaked under her lower back, which protected her from the brunt of the fall. His head was resting unmoving on her chest. Clara was terrified and didn't know what to do next. The weight of his body was crushing her to the ground and his locked arms imprisoned her in his hold. Clara knew that he was going to be angry and she wanted nothing more then to melt into the floor and disappear forever. After a few silent seconds, Severus lifted his head and let out a low groan. His arms and knees ached from receiving the brunt of the impact with the hard floor. He looked up and found two startled blue eyes staring back at him.

"Professor Snape, are you okay?" squeaked Clara.

Clara noticed that he had received a small scratch on his cheek. She reached out her hand in an attempt to tilt his head so she could get a better look. Not wanting to be touched, Severus jerked his head out of her reach and glared back at her.

"I…I'm so sorry, Professor. I didn't mean…"

"Get out," he said so softly that Clara almost didn't hear him.

Severus stood up letting out another groan as his battered muscles protested his movements. Clara was still too afraid to move. After brushing off more of the dust and debris off of his clothing, he turned and looked down at the girl once again. She looked like a small scared child but Severus was unsympathetic.

"Miss Lanning, did the blast affect your hearing? I said…GET…OUT," he enunciated crisply with disdain dripping from every syllable.

Trying to work up a minimal amount of courage she slowly sat up and pulled herself off the dusty floor. " I didn't mean to do this, Professor. I promise I will clean it all up. It was just an…"

Before Clara could finish her apology the tall imposing man wrapped his fingers around her shaking arm and pushed her up against the wall behind her. Bending down so he was directly at eye level, he spoke in a quiet yet extremely intimidating manner. "You should never have been brought here. Dumbledore is a fool if he thinks such a brainless muggle will be able to survive in this world. You are nothing but a child that I am forced to babysit. Now I will not tell you again… GET. OUT. NOW."

Not wanting to cry in front of the Professor, she successfully blinked back the tears in her eyes, but no matter how hard she tried to contain it, a small sob slipped out of her lips.

"It was only an accident. You don't have to be so mean," she snapped as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"I will stop being mean when you stop getting in the way," he retaliated as he tightened his grip.

"Well, you need to learn to control your temper! I don't think Albus would like it if he knew how ridiculous you were being," she fussed, trying to keep herself together.

"Oh, so are going to run and tattle on me to Daddy?" he smirked.

Clara responded by giving him another glare, but kept her mouth shut.

After a few more seconds of scowling, Severus dropped his hold of her arm. Clara scrambled to the door, too afraid to look back. She was horrified and embarrassed. How could she have been so foolish as to think she would actually fit in here?

She ran straight out of the classroom and down the dark corridor. She made it all the way to the steps that led out of the dungeons before she finally let the tears start to pour. She was angry. Angry with herself for messing everything up, angry at Albus for sticking her with that man, angry at the bad men that beat her and ruined her life, and angry at her father for leaving her so many months ago.

"I could run away," she thought as she trudged up the narrow stairway. But that thought was quickly dismissed when she realized she didn't know where the school was actually located. She didn't even know if the school's gates would let her leave. She was stuck here and she had messed it all up on her first day in the place.

It took a good half hour and at least a dozen inquiries to various portraits before she reached her quarters again. The castle was bigger then she thought and all the corridors looked the same. She was pretty sure Albus had not intended her to be wandering around by herself her first day, but there was no way she would ever ask for help from Professor Snape again.

Minstrel Thomas flew into a frenzy of song when he saw the splotchy faced woman approach his portrait. After trying to at least smile politely at his attempt to cheer her up, she placed her hand on his frame and opened her door. Clara flopped onto her squishy couch and flung a throw pillow over her face in an attempt to block out the world. She tried to make herself think of anything else but what had just occurred, but all she kept seeing was the glowering face of Severus Snape staring back at her. She had never really come into contact with anyone so cantankerous in her life. Growing up, if she had made a mistake or had an accident, her father had always been very loving and understanding. Even her teachers and ballet instructors showed more patience than this man. His attitude towards her since they had met had been a stark contrast to his actions in her dream.

Suddenly Clara sat up, causing the throw pillow to tumble to the ground. Questions started swarming around in her mind that she had never thought to ask before.

"Why was Severus Snape in my dream in the first place?" she thought to herself.

There had been so much information to take in this past week that she never thought to ask Albus why she had seen Professor Snape in her dream. She also wanted to know why, out of all the professors and Order members, was he the one that was supposed to be looking out for her. He obviously hated everyone so why make her spend any extra amount of time around that horrible man?

With a newly formed mission, Clara stomped across the room to the bookcase. The ballerina figurine was asleep again and didn't seem as enthusiastic this time to be woken up. After the small statue gave a halfhearted plie, the large bookcase rolled over to the side, revealing a narrow passageway. Clara peeked her head inside, wishing to herself that she had asked Albus to walk with her the first time she tried this. The passageway was dark and Clara had no flashlight or even a candle.

"Note to self…ask Tonks to go shopping for me," she thought to herself as she stepped into the passageway. As soon as she stepped inside, a small row of torches held in wall sconces burst into flames lighting her path.

"Wow, that's service," she exclaimed out loud.

Now that her path was clearly lit, she started on her way. The dusty old passageway reminded Clara of a scene from an Indiana Jones movie, causing her to hum the theme song as she tramped down the dimly lit tunnel. The small hallway ended revealing a small spiral staircase. After only a few seconds, Clara ended up at the top, looking at a large wooden sliding door.

"Well, I guess I just open it," she said out loud as she tugged on the oversized handle.

The heavy door rolled surprisingly easy off to the side without Clara having to exert any effort. The sliding doorway opened right into the Headmasters bright and airy office. After taking a second for her eyes to adjust to the difference in brightness Clara softly stepped inside and was immediately greeted by the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster had been hard at work at his desk but was pleased to hear his bookcase roll open announcing his visitor.

"Awww, Clara dear, I am so pleased that you are making use of your private entrance," he said with a smile. He immediately noticed Clara's look of dejection accompanied with a runny nose and splotchy face.

"Why don't you come have a seat?" he said gently as he motioned to a large seat right in front of his desk. "Am I to guess that your tour with Professor Snape did not go well?"

"It was horrible. He hates me! I messed up the potion…there was this explosion and then he yelled at me," she gulped trying blink back the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes. "He said that I was nothing but a child that he was forced to babysit for and I would never be able to survive living in ya'll's world."

Albus frowned, clearly disappointed that Severus would be so hard on the woman her first day at Hogwarts. He had really wanted this next month before the students returned to be a calming and relaxing time to introduce the wizarding world to Clara. Severus was not helping matters by flying off the handle.

"He's right…just look at me. I am acting like a child…it's just that…"

"Clara, you have every right to be upset. Severus is a teacher and should know that accidents like that happen all the time. He should not have said those things to you," he said gently.

Still feeling embarrassed by her meltdown, she began looking around the room in order to avoid eye contact with the old man. A light cooing sound drew her attention to the right side of his desk. Sleeping contently on his perch was a beautiful phoenix. Wiping away her tears with her shirtsleeve, Clara stood from the chair and walked over to the large bird.

"Albus, this bird he was in my dream wasn't he?"

"This is Fawkes, and yes, he was in your dream," the old man said as he gently nudged the sleeping bird to wake. "You can touch him. He loves attention."

"Hey there, boy. I don't know if you know this or not but we have had lots of adventures together," she said as she slowly ran her fingers through his red plumage. Fawkes squawked and cooed happily at the young woman, bringing a smile to her face.

Clara continued to stroke Fawkes' brilliant feathers as she turned her attention back to the old man. "Albus, why Professor Snape?

"What do you mean, dear?" Albus asked, pretending to look at a stack of parchment in front of him.

"You know what I mean. Why was he in my dream and why are you asking him to 'babysit' me?" she asked, crossing both arms in front of her. "I think I have the right to know…don't you?"

"Clara, sometimes things are not always what they seem. In this case, Professor Snape is so much more than what you have seen. Severus has had a very difficult life. Much like yourself, he has experienced great loss," he said with a pained look on his face.

"You mean someone he loved passed away?"

"I will not get into all the details. That is his story to tell. However, I can tell you that Severus has very few people to confide in. It was my hope that you two would simply get along with each other. "

"Ok, but what about all the other teachers around the school and all the other Order members? Isn't he friends with any of those people?" asked Clara as she flopped back into one of the chairs with both legs dangling over the side of the arm.

Albus smiled to see how relaxed and comfortable she was in his presence. "Things are not that simple for Severus. I am really the only person he will remotely confide in. Many people have a hard time trusting him let alone actually being friends with him. He is in a rather difficult position."

"Difficult position? He is basically a chemistry teacher. What is so untrustworthy about that?" she asked causing Albus to let out a little chuckle.

"Clara, do you remember me telling you about the men that attacked you?"

"Yeah, you called them Death Sleepers or something like that," Clara replied, trying hard to recall that part of their conversation.

"Death Eaters," Albus corrected.

"Yeah, I remember they are that psychopath's followers right?"

"Yes, they are a group of very twisted witches and wizards with extreme radical pure blood supremacist ideals. They would like nothing more then to create a new order in which muggle-borns have been eliminated and Lord Voldemort is put in control," Albus explained.

"But what do they have to do with Professor Snape?" questioned Clara fearing that she may not want to know the answer.

"When Severus was just a teenager he unfortunately made some poor choices and fell into the wrong group."

"You mean he became a Death Eater?" said Clara growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"Severus, along with several of his classmates, joined the ranks of the Death Eaters. Unlike so many others, Severus eventually saw the error of his ways and came to me for help. One does not just leave the services of Voldemort so we decided to keep him as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix," continued Albus, purposely leaving out a great deal of information.

"Well, it takes a lot of courage to own up to your mistakes. Besides, you have to be pretty brave to be a spy. If he did all of that, why don't people like him?" she asked.

"Clara, the Death Eaters have done some unspeakable things and now that Voldemort has returned, they continue to wreak havoc on our world. Severus is still in Voldemort's inner circle under my orders and there are many that do not trust him as I do. Living a life as a double agent can be a very lonely existence."

"Yes, I can imagine it is," said Clara as she thought about the lonely man working all alone down in the dungeon for hours at a time. "But that still doesn't explain why you want him to help protect me?"

"Severus is an extremely powerful wizard and is exceedingly loyal. I would trust him with my life so therefore I trust him with yours," he replied sincerely.

Clara nodded to show her understanding but still was not happy with having to face the cranky man again in the future.

"Dear, I am not asking you to do anything but be open minded with it comes to Professor Snape," he said with a smile.

"I will try…but he needs to learn to control his temper," she said bluntly.

Albus chuckled at the young woman as he rose from his desk chair. "Perhaps that is something you can help him with, my dear."

"Not likely. I don't think he will ever want to be in the same room as me again. Apparently, I make things explode," she said with a grin.

"Well, you are not unlike many of his potions students then. They had to evacuate the entire dungeon a few years ago because of an incident involving one of the Gryffindors. I wouldn't be too hard on yourself about it," he said as he motioned Clara to walk with him to the door. "Now, how about some lunch and then a walk around the grounds?"

"As long as I don't have to go back down to the potions lab, anything sounds great to me," she replied as the pair left the office to head back to the Great Hall.

* * *

**A/N: So Clara knows that Sev is a Death Eater and is beginning to learn a little about why Albus placed him into her dreams. We will keep learning more about Albus' motives as the story continues.**

**This was my favorite chapter to write so far so I hope you enjoyed it. As always, your reviews mean a lot to me. Let me know what you think about Clara and Sev and any other comments you may have. You are awesome!**

**Much love!**


	13. An Unexpected Thought

Chapter Thirteen- An Unexpected Thought

September 1st, 1995

The next month went by smoothly and relatively uneventfully for Clara as she attempted to adapt to life at Hogwarts. Clara spent much of her time devouring as many books on wizarding culture and history that she could find. She found different spots around the school where she could pass the hours reading comfortably. One of the places she loved the most, was a shady spot right next to the Black Lake. Clara would often spend her afternoons there enjoying the summer sun while Fawkes stood guard on a tree branch above her. In the evenings, she could often be found lounging on the couch in Albus' office, asking him questions or playing the guitar for him while he worked.

Clara had successfully avoided any further confrontations with Professor Snape. He rarely came to meals with the other professors and if they ever passed in the corridors, he simply pretended not to see her. Clara found the silence a step up from his berating her so she did not complain.

On the occasions that Albus was called away he always made sure that either Professor Snape was nearby, or he would send Tonks to come visit with Clara. Tonks was a breath of fresh air and both women loved any moment they could find to spend with one another. There had apparently been some issues with a boy, Harry Potter, that caused Albus to make an appearance at the Ministry of Magic. Clara really wanted to see the Ministry but knew better than to ask. From what she had heard from Tonks, many people that worked there would not welcome her presence.

As the start of the school term drew closer, Clara was finally given her studio and rehearsal space. She would be teaching private guitar and piano lessons to any students who signed up to take them. She was nervous that no one would want to take lessons under her since she was a muggle but she was determined to be prepared to the best of her abilities.

Her studio was located one floor below her quarters. The large room was bright, open and airy. Much to her delight, it contained everything she could ever imagine to help her with teaching. On one side of the room was a beautifully, polished baby grand piano with bookcases full of every possible piano technique books and sheet music you could imagine. On the other side of the room were a collection of acoustic and electric guitars of various models and shapes. The room was charmed to be completely sound proof and acoustically perfect.

The young music teacher added her own flair to the room by hanging up framed posters of famous musicians along the back wall of the studio. She thought that muggleborn students would be excited to see the faces of artists they recognized and it would be a good learning opportunity for students that grew up with little interaction with the muggle world. She made sure to include pictures of classic artists from various musical styles like The Beatles, Elvis Presley, Jimi Hendrix, Queen, Led Zepplin and Pink Floyd. She hoped that some of her guitar students she would hopefully be teaching would especially appreciate some of those.

To complete the room, she took the remaining wall that had an impressive sized window and dedicated it to performers that were currently popular. Somehow, these pictures helped her feel less cut off from the rest of the world. Clara had Tonks run down to the Virgin Record Megastore in London and get her large posters of The Beastie Boys, Alanis Morissette, TLC and Boyz II Men. She figured she could just rotate some of these pictures out every so often so students could always see who was popular at that moment.

Clara spent the entire morning before the Welcome Feast digging through her wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear. All of the other female teachers were significantly older than her and all wore traditional teaching robes. Clara tried on one that Tonks picked up for her to see what she looked like in it and both women burst into laughter at how ridiculous she looked. She decided that she would just try to dress up more like a typical muggle teacher or businesswoman in hopes that she wouldn't stand out too much.

Since she had been working in a coffee shop for the past six months, her wardrobe mainly consisted of t-shirts and jeans, therefore she desperately needed new clothing. Clara tired multiple times to convince Albus to let Tonks take her shopping but was always quickly shot down. He felt it was still too soon to let her out of the protection of Hogwarts grounds, so as a compromise, Tonks went shopping for Clara at all of her favorite London muggle stores. So thanks to her new friend, she had a wardrobe full of brightly colored dresses, skirts, blouses and enough shoes to wear a brand new pair everyday for week.

After trying on a dozen of her new outfits, she finally settled on a simple black knee length skirt and bright ruffled emerald blouse. Clara paired the outfit with a simple pair of silver ballet flats. She knew that high heels would make her look more professional but she seemed to trip on the uneven flooring every time she walked around the school. The last thing she wanted was to reveal her incessant clumsiness in front of the whole school. After pulling her hair back with a few silver clips and a pair of silver hoop earrings, she headed over to her studio to spend the next few hours before the students arrived. Ever since Clara was a little girl, the only thing that would help calm her nerves was to either dance or play music. She was a complete and utter wreck just thinking about meeting the rest of the professors and students. She had been concerned all month that they would all instantly hate her just because she was a muggle and the thought of living in a place where everyone hated her did not sound appealing in the least.

The hours passed by quickly as she played through some of her favorite songs and flipped through her new guitar technique books. As her fingers strummed gracefully across the taut strings her apprehension slowly melted away. She was transported to her own little world where there was no lunatic hunting her down and no wizarding war. Clara was concentrating so hard while playing one of her favorite Kansas songs that she didn't notice that she was no longer alone. Severus Snape was now silently leaning up against the door with his arms crossed, watching the young woman with great interest. The girl seemed completely lost in her own little world and gave no hint that she was aware of his presence.

"I close my eyes,

Only for a moment and the moment's gone,

All my dreams,

Pass before my eyes, a curiosity,

Dust in the wind,

All they are is dust in the wind,

Same old song,

Just a drop of water in an endless sea,

All we do,

Crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see."

Severus had to admit to himself that the woman did indeed have a pleasant voice. She sang out with much more confidence and conviction than when she was merely speaking to someone. The woman's voice was rich, warm and had a little bit of a rasp to it that kept it interesting. He was not well versed in music terminology but he had grown up in the muggle world. He had often heard street performers singing outside of the pub that his father was often found in and would occasionally watch the small black and white TV his father had kept in the living room. His guess was that the girl possessed a bluesy type of voice. He couldn't remember the last time he actually sat down and enjoyed just listening to music. The sweet tune of the song and the gentle lulling of her voice started to slowly relax the normally tense man. Severus leaned his head back against the door and slowly closed his eyes.

The song was bittersweet. It had been Mike Lanning's favorite song so it brought back a pang of familiar sadness but at the same time, the memory of her father gave Clara a sense of comfort. Clara had just finished singing through the chorus when she started to get the distinct feeling that she was not alone. Still strumming through the familiar chord progression she began scanning around the room. Her eyes landed on the unexpected sight of Severus Snape leaning against her door, looking extremely passive and even serene.

"What in the world is he doing here?" thought Clara as she strummed lightly on her guitar.

Thinking that he was probably here to chastise her, she decided to have a little bit of fun with the grumpy man. She smoothly transitioned into another song so as not to rouse the contented man. She started playing and singing along to an old Rockwell song that had come out when she was a teenager in the 1980's.

"I always feel like somebody's watching me,

and I have no privacy oh, oh, oh,

I always feel like somebody's watching me,

tell me is it just a dream"

Clara started kicking things up into a more rock style and grinned at the man as she sang along. It did not take long before Severus was shaken back to his senses by the sudden change in timbre. He opened his eyes to find the young woman grinning back at him as she sang along with her guitar. Feeling embarrassed at being caught off guard, Severus shot Clara a vicious glare that quickly wiped the grin off her face.

"If you are finished with your childish antics, I am here under the Headmaster's orders to escort you to the Great Hall for the welcoming feast," he said stiffly.

"Oh ok," she said suddenly feeling nervous again. "Where is Albus?"

"He has gone down to the front gates to meet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he said looking clearly perturbed. "We should be going. I am never late for a commitment."

Clara laid down her guitar and quietly followed the professor out of the room and down the long hallways. Severus Snape was a tall man causing Clara to almost run just to keep up with him. She seemed extra nervous tonight and Severus couldn't help but notice that she kept fidgeting with her dress and twirling her hair as they walked silently down the hallway. He also noticed that the young woman looked very nice tonight. Much more put together then she normally did.

"You're wearing Slytherin colors," he said matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" she replied, a little taken aback by his sudden attempt at conversation.

"Green and silver…Slytherin colors," he replied, glancing over at the young woman once again.

"Oh yeah I guess I am. Green is my favorite color," she said, giving him a small smile.

This was the first "normal" conversation they had shared since the potions incident. Clara was relieved that he at least could be civil with her even if they would never become actual friends. After a few more moments of silence, Clara decided to make an attempt at continuing the conversation.

"So, I'm guessing your favorite color is black?" she asked as she eyed him up and down. He was once again dressed in head to toe black. Anyone else would look like they were trying to be a comic book villain in that much black but it seemed to look normal on Severus.

"I am an adult, Miss Lanning. I do not have a favorite color," he replied, sounding quite bored with the whole conversation.

"Oh, good Lord. I was just trying to make conversation," she said, rolling her eyes. "This man is exasperating," she thought to herself.

Flicking her hair to the side in annoyance, Clara quickened her step so she could walk just ahead of him. "If you think I act like a child then I will do just that, Mister," she thought to herself

Severus gave a little smirk as he watched the girl slip and slide across the slick stone floor as she power walked in front of him. Apparently, her little silver ballet flats had no grip, causing her to nearly fall over with each quickened step.

"You might want to invest in more sensible shoes, Miss Lanning," Severus said, letting out a very rare chuckle.

"Uuuggghhhh," she groaned in annoyance as she pushed open the giant doors that led into the Great Hall. Her frustration quickly melted away once she fully took in the sight before her.

Clara had been in the Great Hall multiple times over the past month but the gigantic room had been completely transformed. Clara had never imagined such a splendid place. Thousands of candles floating in midair now lighted the majestic room. Four long tables replaced the large circular table that she had shared meals with the other professors the past few weeks. Each table was laid with glittering gold plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were slowly gathering in order to take their seats. Everything looked extra polished for arrival of the students. Even the stars in the velvety black ceiling seemed to shine a little brighter.

Severus led her to the back of the room to the Head table. Madame Hooch was already seated and motioned for Clara to come have a seat by her.

"This is your seat, dear," she said in her gruff but kind voice.

Clara was thankful that she had been put next to someone she was familiar with but that left the seat to her right still open."Rolanda, who is supposed to sit on the other side of me?" she questioned fearing she already knew the answer.

"That would be me, Miss Lanning. Hope that is not too much of a disappointment," came the deep velvety voice of the man standing behind her.

"Oh, goody," sighed Clara as she flopped into her seat.

Rolanda gave her a sympathetic look as the Potions Master took his seat beside the young woman."Don't worry, dear. He rarely speaks to anyone at meals so I don't think he will give you any problems," she whispered.

"Not likely," she snorted. "I think he has made picking on me a new sport."

The next few minutes passed quickly as Madame Hooch introduced Clara to the rest of the staff members that had just returned. All seemed friendly enough but she could sense an air of apprehension around some of them. She could tell that many of them thought it was a bad idea for her to be let into the school. She knew she would have to work hard to prove that she belonged here since she had no magical abilities.

A few moments before the students were due to arrive, Albus walked into the Great Hall followed by a Pepto-Bismol monstrosity. The woman looked, Clara thought, like somebody's maiden aunt: squat, with curly, short, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrific pink hair bow that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. As the woman approached the Head Table, Clara noticed that the lady possessed a pallid, toad like face complete with bulging eyes.

"Who is that?" whispered Clara.

"She's that Umbridge woman from the Ministry of Magic," replied Rolanda. " I am guessing she is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Don't worry if she is horrible, she will only be here for one year," she chuckled.

Before Clara could ask what she meant, Albus approached the table and began introducing the new woman to each professor. Dolores Umbridge seemed overly friendly as she was introduced to each member of the staff to the point where Clara could clearly see that the woman was as fake as a politician.

Albus briefly introduced Dolores to Madame Hooch then quickly guided her past Clara and over to Severus who was sitting silent and tense in his seat. Clara was momentarily confused and was about to let Albus know that he skipped her when she felt a firm hand wrap around her wrist underneath the table. She glanced down and noticed the hand belonged to Professor Snape. Severus shot her a discreet glace that told her to keep her mouth shut. After a few generic words were exchanged between the Potions Master and the new DADA Professor, Albus tried his best to keep the woman moving. Before he could guide her down the long table to Professor Flitwick, Dolores turned around and locked eyes with Clara.

"Albus, I believe you skipped an introduction. Who is this young lady? I don't believe I have see her before," she said as a sickening smile spread across her flabby face.

Severus tightened his grip on Clara's wrist to the point that she had started losing feeling in her fingers.

"Oh, how silly of me, Dolores. This is Clara Lanning, our new music teacher," he said calmly. "Professor Lanning, this is Dolores Umbridge our new Defense instructor."

"It is nice to meet you," said Clara as she gave the woman a polite smile.

Umbridge completely ignored Clara's greeting and turned to face the Headmaster instead. "Awww, yes, the muggle. I was wondering when I would get the chance to meet her. How you convinced Cornelius to let you employ a muggle is beyond me but mark my words, I will be watching her closely. If she steps one toe out of line, the Ministry of Magic will be informed immediately, " she said in an overly feminine voice, never breaking her plastered on smile.

Dolores turned from the still calm and collected Headmaster and waddled her way over to Clara. Umbridge narrowed her eyes and leaned over the table till she was directly facing Clara. She began to speak in a slow, mocking tone as if she were speaking to a child or a misbehaving dog.

"If you are bad, then you go bye-bye."

Clara was completely taken aback. This woman had just spoken to her like she was some type of animal or a toddler with limited comprehension skills. Clara face started turn bright red with anger and a million ugly words began swarming around in her head. She had never been disrespected like this in her life.

She wanted so badly to tell this woman off but no matter how hard she tried no words would come out of mouth. It was as if she had suddenly lost all ability to speak. Seeing that she had clearly made her point, Dolores sauntered off with a look of triumph across her fat face. Albus gave Clara an apologetic look and walked off after the woman.

"Professor Lanning is extremely qualified for this position, Professor Umbridge. I think having a muggle teach the children will bring on a new level of understanding that will be highly educational," explained Albus.

"We shall see," smirked the woman.

As soon as the wretched woman was out of earshot, Clara finally recovered the use of her voice. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Severus tuck his wand back into his sleeve.

"You made me lose my voice didn't you?" she said in a huff.

"Anything you would have said would have only made the situation worse. That woman has a lot of pull in the Ministry office. Unless you want to be thrown out of the castle gates, I suggest you keep your mouth shut," he said low enough that only Clara could hear him speak.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much," she hissed.

"Oh, yes, you have done a splendid job at that so far, haven't you," he said sarcastically.

The heated conversation was cut short by the arrival of hundreds of students loudly entering that hall. Clara was thankful for the distraction since she was still seething with anger. The four house tables quickly began to fill up and Clara soon spotted the Weasley twins as they took their seats at what she assumed was the Gryffindor table. Clara flashed them a warm smile and gave them a little wave. It was nice to see a few familiar faces in a sea of strangers. Fred promptly turned to a group of boys they were sitting with and began speaking and pointing to Clara. All at once the small crowd of Gryffindors began blowing kisses and playing air guitar back at Clara. Clara tried to stifle her laughter but once George started his attempt to dance she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Well Professor Lanning, it looks like you have a small fan club already," said Madame Hooch as she herself began to chuckle at the boys antics. "I don't think you will have trouble at all having that group of boys sign up for your lessons."

"I think I am going to have my hands full," replied Clara, who had finally begun to relax a little.

"Dunderheads," muttered Severus as he shot the Gryffindor table a harsh scowl causing the rowdy boys to freeze in their tracks.

A few minutes later, Clara spotted two more red heads enter the Great Hall. Ron and Ginny had both taken their seats and waved enthusiastically up at the new Professor. Ron was sitting next to bushy haired brunette girl and a boy with untidy jet-black hair and round-rimmed glasses.

"Rolanda, is that Harry Potter?" whispered Clara as she pointed over to the Gryffindor table.

"Yes, it is. Poor boy…he has had such a rough time. I am sure Professor Dumbledore has filled you in on what happened to him last school term."

"Yeah, he did. No boy that age should have to go through all of that," replied Clara as she watched the young man interact with the students around him.

"He is a very talented athlete. One of the best flyers and Quidditch players I have ever seen…besides his father," said Madame Hooch with a smile.

Clara could have sworn she heard Professor Snape snort at that comment.

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away as a long line of scared-looking first years entered, led by Professor McGonagall. She was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard hat, heavily patched and darned with a large tear near the frayed top. Clara had really been looking forward to the sorting ceremony since Tonks had explained the whole process.

The poor first years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight. A small girl right in the center of the row looked as though she was trembling. Clara had always loved children so she really hoped that some of the little first years decided to take lessons from her.

All eyes were on the Sorting Hat as it suddenly burst into song, causing Clara to flinch in her seat. "I don't think I am ever going to get used to inanimate objects randomly moving and speaking on their own accord," she thought to herself.

The Sorting Hat presented quite an inspirational message asking all the Houses to join together in order to save each other from the danger that threatens Hogwarts. Clara could not help but shudder as the haunting words echoed across the hall. It was once again a reminder that she was caught right in the middle of a very dark and dangerous war.

The sorting ceremony was a much more upbeat event. Each house seemed very enthusiastic to gain new members. Even Professor Snape gave a little clap each time a new little first year was put into his house. Finally, the last little girl, "Zeller, Rose" was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall cleared away that stool and hat causing Professor Dumbledore to rise to his feet.

"To our newcomers," said Albus in projected voice, his arms stretched wide and a glowing smile on his lips, "Welcome! To our veterans –welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was a thunderous outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as not to let it get in the way of his food. Albus glanced down the table to Clara and gave her a little wink just as food appeared out of nowhere. Clara's eyes widened as she beheld the sight in front of her. The table was full of every type of food one could imagine. Clara's stomach rumbled happily as she began filling her plate from the different pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces. The food that she had eaten with the staff had been very lovely but it was nothing compared to the glorious food in front of her.

After taking a few bites of some delicious Sheppard's pie Clara once again glanced down the table at Albus. He seemed to be greatly enjoying his Yorkshire pudding and smiled back at Clara with a little twinkle in his eye. After daintily wiping his beard with his napkin he motioned with his head to a flagon sitting directing in front of her. Thinking it was that pumpkin juicy stuff the other professors had tried to get her to drink multiple times she shook her head vigorously and made a face back at the old man. She found the pumpkin drink disgusting and no matter how many times she had tried it over the past month she could not acquire a taste for it. Therefore she had been stuck drinking water, wine or hot tea for a month.

Chuckling at the face the young woman was making, Albus again motioned for Clara to look at the flagon. Clara shrugged her shoulders and reached for the pitcher but before her fingers could wrap around it, Professor Snape snatched it out of her reach.

"What is this, Miss Lanning?" he asked in his typical harsh manner.

"Well, I was about to find out before you snatched it away from me."

Severus poured a small amount into an empty goblet and held the liquid up under his prominent nose, taking in a long, deep sniff. "It smells odd…I don't think you should drink it," he said as he pushed the goblet and flagon away from Clara's reach.

"It is from Albus. I highly doubt the Headmaster is going to try to poison me."

Clara stood up and stretched her body across Professor Snape to snatch the goblet back. After looking at the contents and holding it under her own nose she let out a little giggle." Professor Snape, the last time I checked, other than having too many calories and a bit too much sugar, Coca-Cola was not on the list of poisonous chemicals. I think it is ok for me to drink," she said as she took a large satisfying gulp. "Want some?" she said as she offered him the large pitcher of the fizzy liquid.

"No…I detest muggle drinks," he said as he picked up his own goblet that Clara assumed held some type of wine. She still couldn't get over the fact that the school's faculty was allowed to drink alcoholic beverages on the school grounds. That would never fly in American schools.

"Fine, suit yourself," she said with a shrug. "But you are missing out on a good thing."

After the meal was complete and the plates had vanished, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. The chatter ceased immediately as each face turned to listen to what the headmaster had to say.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. All students need to be reminded that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door."

Albus paused for a second and glanced back to Clara and gave her a little wink before continuing.

"We have had two changes in staffing as well as one new position added this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause during which Clara began kicking her legs nervously underneath the table.

"I am also very pleased to announce that Hogwarts will be expanding its course offerings to now include private music tutelage. Any student interested in taking piano or guitar lessons can sign up on the announcement board in their common rooms once dismissed for the evening. I hope you will all join with me in welcoming Professor Lanning," he said as he motioned over to where Clara was seated.

Clara gave a small wave, turning red in the process. The students responded by giving a more enthusiastic applause and a few catcalls from the Gryffindor table.

After clearing his throat in order to gain back the crowd's attention, Albus continued. "Professor Lanning is joining us all the way from Atlanta, Georgia, and will be the first muggle to be a member of this faculty. I am sure you will agree that there will be a lot you can learn from her. Please do your best to make her feel welcomed and at home here at Hogwarts," he ended, flashing Clara another smile from his podium.

Murmurs of shock and excitement started spreading across the hall coupled with a few sneers and words of discontent from the Slytherin table. Ginny Weasley caught Clara's eye and gave her a grin and a thumbs up. All of the Gryffindors looked rather pleased at the new addition. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs looked intrigued at the idea of having a muggle as a member of the staff. However, Clara made the mistake of looking towards the far left side of the room to the Slytherin table. Her eyes immediately locked onto a pair of cold gray eyes staring intensely back at her. Clara let out an audible gasp as memories of those same gray eyes came flooding back to her.

The boy glaring back at her was a tall and slender with a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features. Other than his familiar eyes, what frazzled her the most was his sleek white-blond hair. She knew instantly that the boy must be related to the man that had attacked her. He had the same look of arrogance and power. The boy looked furious as he continued to lock eyes with Clara. She began to shake nervously so much that she completely missed the fact that that Umbridge lady had interrupted Albus.

The young blonde boy motioned for two large boys he was seated with to look up at Clara. After conversing quietly with them, they both joined him in sending Clara looks of hatred. Both boys seem to resemble large gorillas with more brawn then brains. "No way!" she thought. "Those two boys look like carbon copies of the two other men that attacked me," she thought as her face began to pale.

"Miss. Lanning," said the deep voice of Professor Snape. His sudden utterance broke Clara's concentration on the gang of boys. Severus had seen the whole exchange and noticed the sudden paling of the young woman seated next to him. He normally did not concern himself if people were feeling uncomfortable or not but for some strange reason, seeing the woman's slender fingers shake violently on the table next to him bothered him more then he cared to admit. She seemed to be shrinking into her own seat and now looked more like a scared child than a woman nearing her thirties.

Clara glanced over, expecting the Professor to be looking at her, but she found that he was still staring directly ahead of him. "Yes, Professor Snape?"

"The Headmaster will not let anything happen to you. Surely you know that?" he whispered discreetly.

"I know," she responded, taking in a deep breath to steady her nerves.

Severus was grateful he caught himself from uttering these next words out loud but it still shocked them that they even crossed his mind. He never had thoughts like this and he most certainly had no idea where they had even come from.

"And neither will I."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for adding my story to your favorites list and for leaving reviews. Please keep them coming! The more reviews...the faster I post!**


	14. Strangers in the Night

Chapter Fourteen- Strangers in the Night

_The moon seemed to be extra bright and hung low in the star speckled sky casting a pearly light across the murky waters of the Black Lake. Clara walked contently around the edge of the banks as Fawkes glided gracefully above her head. The wind had a chill reminding her that the warm summer days were indeed gone. As they continued their walk, Fawkes began to sing one of his melodic bird songs. Clara hummed along as she pulled her cloak tighter around her arms. The pair continued on until they were all the way out on the far side of the lake._

_"I guess we should head back, boy. You know Albus doesn't like it when we walk too far."_

_Fawkes normally responded with an excited squawk or a gentle coo but this time he was silent. Clara immediately looked up into the sky in search of her feathered friend._

_"Fawkes…come here, boy. It's time to go inside."_

_Still there was no sign of her winged guardian. Clara was just about to call out again when a pair of cold hands grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but nothing seemed to come out of her mouth. She kicked and struggled but her fighting was in vain. The strong arms pushed her roughly onto the damp grass below. Clara's panic increased as she looked up into an all too familiar pair of gray eyes. Lucius Malfoy leaned down close to the shaking woman, using both hands to keep her locked firmly on the ground._

_"Ah, my pretty little muggle. Did you really think you had seen the last of me? I dare say Albus Dumbledore seems to have lost his touch in his old age. Did he really think that taking you to Hogwarts would keep you out of reach from the Dark Lord?" he hissed as he detached one hand long enough to gently stroke his perfectly manicured finger down her exposed throat._

_Clara once again tried to scream or to even plead with the man but no sound would leave her lips._

_"It's easier when you're quiet, dear," he said with a smirk as he playfully pinched her bottom lip with his clammy fingers. "What a pity that something so beautiful is about to be beaten so badly. You were a naughty girl the last time we had the pleasure of meeting. I'm afraid that you will now have to be punished," he said calmly as he raised up his cane ready to strike._

Clara sat up in bed with a start. A small sob escaped her lips as she tried to calm herself down. Her body was drenched in cold sweat and her covers were all but twisted into a knot. The nightmares had started the night of the welcome feast and had continued almost every night since. Clara would wake up in a panic after dreaming about the man that had beaten her which resulted in a severe lack of sleep. She guessed that seeing the Death Eaters' children at the dinner kicked off these nightmares. She had felt safe and secure at Hogwarts since she had been brought there, but seeing them had been a reminder that there were powerful wizards out there hunting her. Clara knew that she should go talk to Albus about the horrible dreams but was sick of constantly feeling weak and helpless. She needed to get over this on her own and let Albus focus on running his school.

"For God's sake, I am an adult. I can get over a few nightmares," she thought to herself, as she once again lay wide-awake in her large canopy bed.

Clara glanced over at her alarm clock on her nightstand and saw that it was just after midnight. Feeling wide-awake now and extremely frustrated, she kicked the heavy comforter off of her and slid out of bed. She needed to do something to relax and take her mind off of the horrible images that had been plaguing her sleep.

She decided to once again spend a little time in her studio to calm her nerves. She really felt pulled to start writing some of her own music. The castle was full of inspiration but she hadn't really found the right thing to be her muse yet.

Clara pulled her beloved red cloak out of the wardrobe to cover her pajamas. Since it was so late and the likelihood of running into someone was slim, she decided to just keep them on instead of changing clothes once again. Her pajamas consisted of a short pair black Soffe athletic shorts and a faded red Georgia Bulldog tank top. After throwing on a bra, her cloak and her favorite pair of fuzzy black and red UGA bedroom slippers, she made her way out the door.

"Awww, Lady Clara, what brings you out so late into the night?"

"Hey, Minstrel Thomas," Clara said with a weary smile. The poor musician had now composed dozens of songs about her and they had progressively gotten worse as the weeks had passed by. She mentally crossed her fingers that he would not want to serenade her again. "I am only going to my studio. I promise I will be back in an hour so no need to worry."

"Well, I know that the Headmaster does not want you wandering around by yourself."

"Oh, Thomas, don't get your mandolin in a knot. I am not wondering around. I am only going one floor down and I promise to be back in one hour," she repeated.

"I suppose that is ok. Wouldn't you rather stay here and let me sing to you? I could compose you a lullaby!"

"Perhaps another time, good Sir," she said, giving him a grin and a graceful curtsy. Thomas responded by giving her a clumsy bow before he promptly fell back asleep.

Clara raised her lantern, thankful that she had remembered to ask Tonks to pick her up a large box of matches. She clutched her cloak tight around her shoulders as she began making her way down the dark hallway. Even though it was still September, the corridors grew increasingly cold and damp each night after the sun went down. "With all the magical abilities these people possess you would think they would be able to recreate central heating and air," she thought to herself as a particularly cold blast of air swept past her. "I'm going to have to invest in more appropriate pajamas." September nights had always been warm in Atlanta and she just couldn't break the habit of wearing things that were familiar to her. Flannel pj's were definitely a must in her future.

She had just made it to the staircase that lead to the sixth floor when a draft of chilled air whipped past her again making the hairs of the back of her neck stand up. She pulled up the hood of her cloak, and proceeded to walk faster down the steps. By the time she made it to the bottom she had the eerie feeling that she was no longer alone. Just as she rounded the corner to make her way down the corridor to her classroom, out of the corner of her eye she spotted movement over by a large window.

Sitting on a large windowsill reading a book, was a young woman. This normally would not be a frightening sight, but there was something not quite right about this woman. The lady sat very straight with her book propped up against the window. She had waist-length straight hair and was dressed an intricate gray gown with a floor-length cloak. Clara would normally assume that she was just another teacher she had not met, or perhaps even a very mature looking seventh year, except for the fact that she was completely translucent.

Clara let out a loud gasp, which startled the translucent woman. As soon as their eyes met Clara stumbled back into the stone wall not completely sure what to do next. A few months ago she would have either run away screaming or passed out right on the spot, but she had quickly learned that Hogwarts had new surprises around every corner. The see-through woman gave Clara a polite but nervous smile as she slowly glided closer.

"Professor Lanning, I'm so sorry I startled you," she said quietly.

"You…you're a gh…gh…ghost?" replied a very pale Clara.

"Yes I am and I am afraid I was not supposed to meet you just yet. Dumbledore gave all of us ghost strict instructions to stay hidden from you for a few months until he felt you were ready to learn about us," she said with an apologetic smile.

"You mean there are more of you?" Clara said regaining a minimal amount of speech.

"Yes, I am only one of many spirits that haunt the halls of Hogwarts. My name is Helena Ravenclaw, but I am known by all of the students as the Grey Lady. I am the Ravenclaw house ghost and daughter of its founder."

"So Albus asked you to stay away from me? Where have you all been?" she asked feeling a bit guilty.

"It is easy for ghosts to stay out of sight. We are only seen when we want to be." With that she suddenly disappeared only to rematerialize a few feet away.

"Amazing!" whispered Clara, still unsure of how she felt about being in the presence of a spirit. "I'm sorry you had to stay hidden because of me."

"Oh it is no bother. I normally do not socialize with anyone except for a few members of my own house. We all have a great deal of respect for the Headmaster. You must be quite special Professor Lanning for him to go through all this trouble to keep you safe. He seems to care a great deal for you."

"I care for him a lot as well. He is like a father to me…he is all I have really," Clara said as she thought more on her current situation.

"It is important to stay loyal to the ones you love," said Helena with a frown. "You should be going now. Once the other ghosts learn that you are aware of their presence they will not stay hidden long. Peeves and the Bloody Baron will not be as gentle with an introduction as I am. It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Professor Lanning. Any friend of Dumbledore's is a friend of mine," she said as she began to slowly drift away.

"Helena…please call me Clara," she called out as she attempted to regain the nerve to walk again.

"As you wish…Clara," and with that she dissolved into the wall and out of sight.

After taking a few deep breaths, Clara continued on her way and did not stop again until she was inside her studio. Her teaching space had quickly become her favorite spot in the castle. She had been pleasantly surprised by the amount of students that chose to take lessons from her. Clara had met with each of the Heads of Houses to work up a teaching schedule to coincide with each student's lessons. Among those that signed up were fourteen Gryffindors, including the Weasley twins and Ginny, nine Ravenclaws and sixteen Hufflepuffs. It was no surprise that not a single Slytherin signed up but she was told by many of the professors not take it personally. It was likely that their parents had forbidden them to take classes from a muggle.

So after spending a few days working out schedules, Clara began teaching one on one piano, advanced guitar lessons and beginning guitar group lessons. Her first two weeks of classes had flown by quickly. The school was all abuzz with talk about the new muggle music teacher. You could barely take a few steps within the castle without hearing the Weasley twins attempt to create obnoxious songs using the only five chords they had learned so far. Albus was extremely pleased to see that the school seemed to burst to life with the sounds of music. He knew that there were going to be very dark times ahead so it was good that the students were finding something they could do to relax and enjoy themselves.

Spending time with her students had been a welcome distraction from the derogatory comments that were often thrown her way from Dolores Umbridge. The other staff members as well as her music students did their best to run interference between the two women. This usually involved the Weasley twins causing some type of diversion by breaking something or causing objects to explode just as Umbridge was about to spout off some rude comment to Clara. Other times Albus would suddenly remember he had something of extreme importance to discuss with his young professor and would whisk Clara away before the haughty woman could open her mouth.

Clara had always been notorious at losing track of time and an hour quickly came and went without her realizing it. Clara continued to play through a few ideas she had been tossing around in her head for a piano piece, although nothing seemed to sound quite right. She finally decided it would be best to give sleep another try since she had a lot of work to complete in preparing her lessons in the morning. Her classroom and grown warm and cozy causing her to shed her cloak as soon as she had begun to play. She happened to glance up at the clock over the door to see that she had been gone for nearly two hours.

"Oh crap," she thought to herself as she quickly rushed to the door leaving her cloak absentmindedly tossed over the back of a chair.

One floor above her the Headmaster and Professor Snape were in deep conversation. Severus had just returned from being summoned to a Death Eaters meeting and was relaying all the information he had obtained. Both men were seated in the armchairs by the fireplace when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat up above them. Albus glanced up at the landscape painting he had hung above the mantle to see the nervous looking face of Minstrel Thomas.

"Excusing me, Headmaster. I came to inform you that Lady Clara left her room for her studio. She promised me she would return in one hour but it has been almost two hours and I have not seen any sign of her return. I am beginning to be concerned and wanted you to be informed of this matter," he said nervously.

"You fool, you should have let us know the moment she left," spat Severus as he glared up angrily at the now terrified looking young man. Albus looked over at Severus, quite taken aback by the young man's outburst.

"Severus, it is fine. I am sure she just lost track of time. Why don't you go to her classroom and escort her back here. I will have a little chat with her about leaving her room this late at night," said Albus calmly.

"Fine, but she needs to learn to stay put. The last thing we need is her getting lost in the castle and us having to go hunt for her," he said as he stormed out of the office. He planned on giving the young woman a piece of his mind once he found her.

Clara had not even made it to the staircase when her lamp suddenly flickered out. "Ugh, stupid lamp," she huffed as she attempted to inspect it in the darkness. "There is no reason you should have gone out. Just great!"

Taking in an annoyed deep breath, she slowly started making her way blindly down the hall. Clara's steps where relatively silent due to the fact that she had on slippers so when she began hearing the faint tapping of shoes on the stone floor she froze in her steps.

"Who's there?" she whispered.

No response.

Clara continued on but quickened her steps. The noise grew louder and she could distinctly hear the sound of breathing.

"Mr. Flinch?…Mrs. Norris?…Helena?...is that you?"

A light chuckle came as a response. She couldn't tell if it was male or female but she knew that who ever it was they were very close.

"Look, this is not funny. Just show yourself," she pleaded as she once again started walking briskly down the hallway. She went to reach for her dagger and mentally smacked herself when she realized she didn't have it with her. "Stupid! I left it in my cloak and my cloak is in my classroom." With that realization, she began sprinting down the corridor. She knew she had to be close to the stairs as she could see the faint light of the window below. Just as her eyes began to adjust to light of the moon flooding in through the windows her vision was completely blacked. A blindfold had wrapped its way around her head leaving her completely blind and disoriented.

Clara let out a frantic scream as she tried in vain to remove the cloth. Balling up both fists she prepared herself to fight. She had no self-defense skills at all but she figured she could at least kick and punch at whoever was doing this to her. She heard another soft cackle just in front so she kicked her foot out in the direction of the sound. She made contact but the blow was hardly enough to discourage her attacker. They obviously wanted their identity to remain a secret since they never said a word even when Clara kicked at them again, this time with more force. Before she could get in another kick her legs were bound together and her whole body was sent crashing down hard onto the stone floor below. The back of her head smacked the solid surface with such force that she could swear she heard a crack as her skull made contact with the flooring. The pain in her head was unbearable and she struggled to remain conscious. Only blind determination kept her from completely surrendering.

"You bastard," she panted as tears leaked from under the blindfold. Another snicker came from just next to her as she felt something being slipped into the palm of her hand. It felt like a piece of parchment but Clara could care less. She used that opportunity to attempt one last swing of her fist but by the sound of retreating footsteps she knew that she was too late.

She tried again to remove the blindfold and the bindings around her legs but to no avail. Every time she tried lifting her head even an inch she became dizzy and a jolt of pain would shoot down her neck causing more tears to form. She felt completely helpless and didn't know how long it would take for someone to find her. This floor held only classrooms so no matter how loud she yelled no one would hear her at this hour. She used the last of her strength to clutch her chest in search of her necklace. A new wave of fear hit her when she realized she had taken it off that evening to polish it and had stupidly forgotten to put it back on. It was the first time she had taken it off in months and now she needed it more then ever. She tried focusing on ways to get out of the situation but her head kept throbbing and she began to suddenly feel very sleepy.

"Albus…Professor Snape…help…somebody…"

Severus had just made it down the stairs to the sixth floor when he heard a faint whimper. He illuminated his path with a subtle flick of his wand and swiftly began making his way down the illuminated corridor. It only took him a few steps before he saw the small shivering figure of Clara before him.

"Clara," he yelled as he ran over and knelt by the motionless girl. He immediately grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse. "Clara, can you hear me?" he asked as he removed both the blindfold and the leg bindings with wave of his wand. Clara eyes slowly fluttered open as she let out a low moan. Severus gently scooped his large hand behind her head in an attempt to help her sit up but as soon as his fingers made contact with the back of her head, she let out a painful whimper. Judging by the look of pain on the woman's face, her paled complexion and the horrible knot on that back of her head, Severus was concerned that she might be suffering from a concussion. "Clara, you are going to have to try to stay awake and tell me who did this to you."

Clara once again forced her eyes to stay open but the thought of indulging in the comfort of sleep sounded very tempting. "I don't know who it was. They never spoke and they blindfolded me before I could see anything," she said with great effort. She tried to sit up but as soon as she moved her head began to spin making her see multiple Professor Snapes in front of her. Remembering the piece of parchment that had been stuck in her hand she raised her fist and planted the note in the concerned Professor's hand.

"What's this?" he asked looking quite perplexed.

"I don't know. Who ever did this to me put it in my hand just before they ran off," she said once again trying to close her eyes. Severus quickly scanned the note before placing it into a pocket of his robe.

"What's it say?" she asked.

"It was blank."

"I don't believe you," she said attempting a small smile.

Choosing to ignore her he began to stand back up. " Let's get you to the Headmasters office. Can you walk?" he asked hopefully, not wanting to be caught carrying around a half dressed woman at two in the morning. _Merlin, she is hardly wearing anything!_

"Ummm yeah, I think I can walk," she said as she once again tried to sit up. She made it all the way to a kneeling position before the room once again started spinning and a wave of nausea violently hit her. "On second thought, maybe I should just sit here for a minute."

"Just great," Severus thought as he once again eyed the woman in her tight, low cut tank top. "Clar…Miss Lanning we cannot stay out in the corridor. I need to take a look at your head and I am sure the Headmaster will be anxious to speak to you. I believe the best plan of action is for me…to carry you," he said looking slightly uncomfortable. This would not be the first time he had carried her but it would be the first time she would remember it.

"No, really, if you just give me a sec…" but before Clara could protest he lifted her up in one swift motion. The sudden movement startled the young woman causing her to wrap her arms tightly around Severus' neck. Clara looked up to his face and for a split second blue met black. Severus let his gaze linger for just a few seconds before placing back his mask of indifference. Once he was back in control of his thoughts and actions, he set off swiftly down the hallway.

Clara felt awkward being carried bridal style by the man but at the same time felt very safe and warm. She again could smell his distinctive scent of smoke from a fire and a mixture of sweet herbs. His large hands felt warm against the bare skin of her legs making the whole situation feel extremely intimate. After a few minutes, Clara let herself finally relax and lean her head lightly onto his shoulders. Severus kept his eyes fixed straight ahead in order to avoid looking at her. In the past few months he'd had more physical contact with this woman then with any other female in years. This fact completely unnerved him.

"Peach Cobbler," muttered Severus as he approached the entrance to the Headmaster's office. He always grimaced a little when he had to speak one of the Headmaster's juvenile passwords. Holding the woman's body a little closer to his own so he could navigate through the narrow passageway, he swiftly made his way up the spiral staircase and into the office.

Albus had been pacing nervously back and forth in front of his large fireplace. He had not been able to shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong even though her necklace had not alerted him of such. The moment he heard his office door open, his head snapped up and a wave of fear suddenly hit him as he beheld the sight in front of him.

"Severus, what happened?" cried Albus as he quickly removed a stack of books off the couch so Severus could lay Clara down.

"I'm afraid she was attacked, Headmaster. I found her blindfolded near the stairway on the sixth floor. Her legs had been bonded and it looks like she took a nasty fall," replied Severus.

"Clara…Clara, dear, stay awake for me," he said as knelt down slowly to speak to the girl. Clara was once again dizzy and her vision had begun to get a little foggy. "Who did this to you, love?"

"I don't know…I…I never saw anyone," she said as her head began to throb.

"Headmaster, I believe I should go ahead and take a look at her head. My guess is that she might have a concussion. You should take a look at this," said Severus in a hushed tone as he passed the crumpled piece of parchment to the old man. The men traded places so Severus could examine Clara's head while Albus walked over to the fireplace to use the light to get a better look at the contents of the note. The old man carefully masked his reaction to the message and quickly stowed it away in his robe pocket.

"Miss Lanning, I am going to have to ask you to roll over and lay on your stomach so I can get a better look at the back of your head."

"Hummm ok," she murmured as she shifted her body around giving Severus a clear look at the back of her head. After doing a quick examination with a few diagnostic spells to make sure there was no severe injuries, he checked over her neck, shoulders and back. Severus eyed her slowly up and down and found himself lingering on her smooth legs and the shapely curves of her backside. His concentration on the girl's lovely form was only broken when Albus cleared his throat behind him.

"It looks like she does have a concussion. I have a potion that will help speed up the healing process and alleviate the pain, or would you rather send for Madame Pomfrey?" asked Severus.

"No, I want to keep this as low profile as possible. If this got back to the Ministry, I am afraid they will begin to ask too many questions. I trust that you will be able to take care of her," whispered Albus.

"Albus, I'm really sorry about all this. It's all my fault," mumbled Clara, whose face was still buried in the cushion of the sofa.

"Nonsense, dear," smiled Albus as he motioned for the young professor to continue. With uncharacteristic gentleness, Severus rolled Clara back over and propped her head against a pillow Albus had summoned from his chambers. After pulling out the small black pouch from his robe pocket, he resized a few small potions bottles and laid them out on the coffee table.

"Here, drink this. It will help you heal faster and stop your head from throbbing," he said softly as he held the vial up to the woman's pink lips. He wasn't exactly sure why he was doing it this way. He could have just handed her the potions but something deep inside him wanted to take care of her. Seeing her blindfolded and helpless in the dark corridor had unnerved him more then he cared to admit.

After Clara finished the first potion, Severus held up one more to her lips. "This is a Dreamless Sleep Potion. It will let you sleep peacefully and give your head a chance to heal," he said as he said as he summoned a blanket that was draped across the back of one of the armchairs.

Clara was quite taken aback by the sudden change in the man's demeanor. He actually seemed concerned for her and was handling her with gentleness instead of his typical harsh manner. Clara locked eyes with him as she finished up her second potion. "Thank you, Professor Snape," she said, almost in a whisper.

Severus merely nodded his head but then helped the woman lay down slowly guiding her body gently with his hands. Just as Clara began to close her eyes, she saw him raise the blanket to cover her. His eyes were still watching her intensely. "He has such nice eyes," she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Albus had watched the whole exchange in silence from the fireplace. He was very pleased to see the two of them getting along for the first time. Once he was sure that Clara was asleep he pulled the note back out of his pocket and once again cleared his throat to summon the attention of Severus who was still watching the young woman intently.

"_Muggles have no place at Hogwarts. Leave now or you will not last the year," _read Albus.

"Any ideas of who could have done this, Severus?"

"The likely guess would be Draco Malfoy. It is no secret that he is furious that his father was punished for failing his mission. Had it not been for his important connections with the Ministry his punishment would have been much harsher," replied Severus as he took another look at the note.

"But you do not feel that it was young Mr. Malfoy do you?"

"No, I do not. He has been given strict instructions not to draw attention to himself and to let his father handle it," said Severus.

"I see, and I can only imagine that those words were spoken by Mrs. Malfoy," smiled Albus. Narcissa Malfoy had always been extremely protective over her only child. "Perhaps he was acting on his own accord or maybe it was another Death Eater's child?"

"If you are referring to either Vincent Crabbe or Gregory Goyle, I can assure that like their fathers they do not possess the brain power to figure out how to get out of the Slytherin common room after curfew," he said, letting a small smirk to play across his face. He had always been very proud to be the Slytherin Head of House but even he had to admit that a few young members of his house did not always bring the academic accolades he wished they did.

"If it was not one of the students then I have a strong guess as to who it was," said Albus, staring straight into the young man's black eyes.

"Yes, I immediately thought about her," nodded Severus.

"I want every portrait, ghost and House Elf questioned tonight. All we can do is hope that one of them saw something that can be helpful," said Albus as he once again called Minstrel Thomas to his portrait over the fireplace. After taking a few minutes to calm down the near hysterical man, he sent him on his way with instructions to pass on to Nearly Headless Nick and Dobby the House Elf. They would be instructed to head up questionings around the castle.

"Severus, go get a few hours of sleep, son. I am going to stay in here with her while she sleeps. I have a lot to think about. Come back up to my office when you wake up. I would like for you to be here when I address a few things with her. I may be needing your services even more than I originally expected," he said with a halfhearted smile.

Severus raised his eyebrows in question but decided to hold off his inquiries until the morning. The old man looked deeply troubled and pained as he watched the woman sleep on the couch before him. After taking one last glance at her sleeping form, he fled the room eager for the sanctuary of his dungeon quarters. He had felt something odd when he had held the young woman in his arms tonight and he was hopeful that a nice shot of fire whisky or a brandy would do well to bring him back to his senses.

Albus Dumbledore hardly slept a wink that night. After hearing back empty reports from Nearly Headless Nick, Dobby and Thomas, he used the remainder of the night to devise a plan of action to increase Clara's security. By sunrise, Albus had finally nodded off in his armchair and managed to get a few hours of sleep before Severus returned just as a few House Elves delivered breakfast.

"Severus, I do hope you managed a few hours of uninterrupted sleep," Albus said with a smile as he poured the young man a cup of strong tea.

"No more than usual, Headmaster," he replied as he took his seat in the opposite armchair. "Has she woken at all?" he inquired as he glanced over at the still slumbering young woman.

"No, she slept quite soundly. Do I detect a hint of concern in your voice, Severus?" he teased.

"Hardly, I was merely inquiring to judge the effects of the potions I gave her," he snapped as he pretended to examine the contents of his teacup.

Albus smiled back at him with a small twinkle in his eye and was about to tease him a bit more when he heard a rustling coming from the couch. Clara had slowly begun to wake up after hearing the men converse.

"Good morning, my dear," Albus spoke cheerfully as the young woman's eyes fluttered open. "How are you feeling?"

It took Clara a few moments to figure out exactly where she was and why the two men were looking at her. The night's events came flooding back as well as the dull nagging ache left on the back of her head.

"Um, I'm fine," she said as she sat up. She suddenly felt extremely self-conscious to the fact that she was wearing only her pajamas in front of Professor Snape so she pulled the blanket up to her chin as her cheeks began to redden. "I still have a bit of a headache but it's not too bad."

"Splendid! I have a marvelous breakfast waiting for you," he smiled as he gestured to the coffee table in front of her. Clara eyed the food but her gaze shifted subtlety over to Professor Snape. He was sitting quietly with his eyes locked onto her. There was a slight change in his gaze this morning that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Their eyes locked just for a moment before he broke the contact by looking down at his tea once again.

"How odd," she thought as she helped herself to a piece of sausage.

"Clara, I am sure you are aware that we need to have a serious conversation about last night," said Albus.

"Yes, I know," she said softly, casting her eyes downward in embarrassment. "It was extremely irresponsible to leave my quarters that late at night especially without my necklace and the knife you gave me. I don't know what I was thinking…that was just so stupid and I promise…"

"Clara, I am not interested in scolding you nor do I need to hear an apologetic monologue. I have full faith that you will not repeat these same mistakes," he interrupted with a smile on his face. "I do, however, want to insure your safety in every way possible. It looks as though things at Hogwarts are more dangerous then I suspected. With the impending war, I am afraid that the prejudice against muggles will only increase in the coming years. Having the necklace I gave you is a wonderful tool but you need to be able to protect yourself in the case that you find yourself alone."

"That is why I have the dagger," she said.

"Yes, but am I correct in assuming that you do not know how to use one should the need arise."

"I've never exactly been hunted before, Albus. I have to be honest I don't really have a clue what to do," she said sheepishly.

"As I suspected. That is where you come in, my boy," he said as he directed his attention to Severus.

"Me? And what exactly am I supposed to do?" questioned Severus, not liking where this was heading.

"Well, as I recall when you were a young lad you had a certain knack for self defense. I seem to remember multiple instances where you were successful against four young Gryffindors," Albus said with a smile. Severus looked like a volcano of anger about to erupt. Before he could explode, Albus continued, completely ignoring his looks of pure contempt. " I have seen you many times defend yourself even without the use of magic. You will spend as long as it takes giving her lessons to teach Clara how to defend herself."

"Headmaster, with all due respect, I cannot see the benefit in these so called "lessons". No matter what I teach her, she wouldn't last more then a minute against a trained wizard," he argued as he began pacing in front of the fire.

Albus stood and walked over to face the young professor. "Sometimes a minute is all a person needs in order to survive. You will teach her. Lessons begin this week. Good luck to you both," he said with a smile as he turned and walked through the door leading to his own chambers.

Severus and Clara were left looking at each other in stunned silence.

"Well, Professor…when do we start?"


	15. Rachmaninov and Obstacles

Chapter Fifteen- Rachmaninov and Obstacles

It was Friday afternoon and Clara was busy cleaning up after a group guitar lesson of first year Hufflepuff and Gryffindors. They were a particularly rowdy bunch of eleven year olds but they tried hard and had been very entertaining to observe as they tried to learn how to tune their guitars today. By the time their hour was up, most of them had been successful but not without snapping a few strings in the process. She had just finished putting the last music stand away when a there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she yelled as she stacked a few chairs off to the side. The door opened and a petite Ravenclaw student stepped inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Lanning. Did you get the note from Professor Flitwick that I would be starting my lessons with you today?" she asked in a very articulate voice.

"Yes, dear…ummm…let's see, you must be Laurie Hutchinson, a fifth year Ravenclaw. Am I correct?" Clara said as she tried to remember the note that was delivered to her that morning at breakfast.

"Yes, Professor. Thank you for taking me as a student so late. I just wasn't sure that I would be able to fit anything else into my schedule. You know with O.W.L.s coming up this year, I just didn't know if taking piano would be beneficial."

Clara smiled at the young girl and gestured for her to have a seat at the piano. Laurie was relatively small in stature with long, glossy, straight brown hair. Her bangs were perfectly cropped and styled to sit just above her sky blue eyes. If she had not been in her traditional Ravenclaw uniform, it would have still been easy to place her as part of that house. Her oversized school bag was stuffed to the brim with various sized books, composition notebooks and quills.

"Playing music can always be beneficial, Laurie. Everyone needs to take time out of school work sometimes…even Ravenclaws," she said with a smile. She had noticed that in particular Ravenclaws seemed to be the brains of the school and very rarely took time to do anything but study. "Now, let's see. The note I received this morning stated that you have studied piano before and that you are interested in furthering your skills."

"Yes, Professor, I started taking lessons when I was three. My mother plays the piano and wanted me to play as well so I took lessons until I started school here when I was eleven. Now I only get to play on holidays and summer break," she said with a shrug.

Clara watched the girl for a few moments as her pale blue eyes scanned over every inch of the classroom. Her face seemed to light up when she saw the posters of music artists lined along the way.

"I know who they are!" she said excitedly as she pointed to the poster of The Beatles. "Oh, and them too…and them…I think I know them all!"

"You do? Are you a muggle born?" asked Clara gently. She knew that blood status seemed to be a touchy subject for many students.

"Well, no, not exactly. My Mum's a muggle and my Dad is a wizard. "

"Did you take piano lessons from a muggle teacher?"

"Oh yes she was great! I also went to a muggle primary school. I loved it," she said with a smile.

"So you enjoy muggle things?" Clara asked surprised. She had seen that most students with magical parents, even half bloods, seem to have little interest with muggle culture. As soon as the question was asked, Laurie seemed to light up.

"I love everything about muggles! Mum still has muggle friends so in the summer time I get to go to muggle concerts and movies. We even go shopping in muggle malls sometimes. I love muggle football as well. It is ten times more fun to watch than Quidditch. You have to have real athletic ability to do it unlike wizard sports where you just have to be able to balance on a broom. I mean anybody can do that. Muggle culture is fabulous! I know lots and lots about it. I was so excited when I heard that a muggle was going to be teaching at the school…"

Clara finally had to cut the young girl off so they could try to get something done.

"Laurie, I am sure we will have plenty of time to talk about muggles but I would like for you to play something for me now," she said as she propped up the lid to the piano. "Do you have something prepared?"

"I do but I haven't had a chance to play it since I left for school this year. I'm sorry if I am a little rusty," she said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Laurie, it is not your fault that you haven't had a consistent music education. I'm not looking for perfection I just want to see what level you are currently on."

Clara walked over to a chair sitting against the wall and took a seat. The young Ravenclaw pulled a stack of neatly folded sheet music out of her school bag and adjusted the bench to meet her height. What happened next was not what Clara expected. She had thought that the girl would be at a moderate level and a bit rusty since she only got to rehearse while at home. Instead the room was filled with a beautiful and effortless rendition of Rachmaninov's _Prelude in G minor. _This was no simple piece and for a girl of fifteen to be playing it with that much accuracy was quite astounding.

Clara let the girl play the entire piece before she walked over and sat beside her. The girl's eyes lit up when she saw her Professor smiling down at her. "Laurie, that was brilliant! "

"You think so, Professor?" she said looking extremely excited.

"I really do. If we work really hard these next three years, we could have you ready to audition at any college of your choice," replied Clara.

"College? Really? I guess I never thought about that," she said, furrowing her brow in concentration.

"Yes, Laurie. You could really have a promising career."

"I guess I never thought about that. I just assumed I would become a Healer or work at the Ministry like my father."

"You don't have to make any decisions now but just know that I believe you could do it if you want to. Now, let's get started, shall we?"

Clara's joy was short lived when she remembered that tonight was to be her first lesson with Professor Snape. The Professor had been acting oddly around her all week. He had hardly said two words to her other than to give her the day and time of their lesson. The silent treatment was nothing new, he had been doing that for months but now his eyes seemed to follow her wherever she went. She had felt his gaze on her during meals and staff meetings. She couldn't figure out if he was watching her more intently because of Albus' orders or if he was angry because he had to give her lessons. The man was a walking enigma.

Clara's lessons were to take place on Friday nights after curfew. Albus was adamant that they were to be kept a secret from everyone including other staff members. Dolores Umbridge had been doing her best to stick her nose into Clara's business whenever she had the chance. The Headmaster and Professor Snape worked extra hard to insure that she was kept in the dark about Clara's lessons.

At five till eleven Friday night Albus arrived at Clara's quarters.

"Well, are you ready, my dear?" smiled Albus.

"I guess so," Clara said quietly as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. She took one last look in the mirror to make sure each stray curl was tucked into her scrunchie. She didn't have a clue what she was supposed to wear but she figured she was going to have to be able to move freely. She ended up choosing a pair of black leggings, an oversized _4 Non Blondes_ t-shirt that she typically wore on the rare occasions she ever visited the gym and her favorite pair of green Chucks. At the last minute she decided to apply a little bit of make-up just to accentuate her eyes. For some reason she felt especially self-conscious about being seen by Professor Snape.

"You look lovely, dear," smiled Albus as he stepped into the view of the mirror Clara was staring into. He truly did believe that no matter what she wore she always looked beautiful.

"Oh, well thanks ,Albus. It doesn't really matter though does it? I'm not trying to impress anyone," she said as she tossed her mascara back into her Caboodle. She wasn't quite sure if she believed that statement however.

Albus gave a light chuckle as he walked her back into her living area. Clara started making her way to the door but stopped when Albus did not follow her. "Well, aren't we going?" she questioned.

"YOU are but you will not be using the corridors, dear. I have connected your fireplace to Professor Snape's office through the floo network," he said as he pulled a small tin of floo powder out of his robe pocket.

"But doesn't that mean that anyone can just walk into my room now?" she asked.

"No, no, no. His fireplace is the only one it is connected to so there is no worry about anyone else entering your room, dear. Now come over here and take a pinch of floo powder."

Clara knew that she would eventually have to travel this way. The thought of being engulfed in magical green flames was not her idea of a good time.

"Now, all you have to do is step into the fireplace, speak the desired location and toss down your floo powder. I promise you wont feel a thing. Professor Snape will be waiting for you at the other end," he said as he gave the young woman a gentle nudge. "Have fun," he concluded with a small wink.

"Fun…ok, I can do that. Just have fun. Don't let him intimidate you. Just look at this as an opportunity to learn something new…maybe learn a little more about him…and have fun," she thought, trying to give herself mental pep talk. Truth be told, the man still intimidated the hell out of her but there had been something different in his eyes the other night that made her believe there was more to this man than meets the eye. Her new goal was to find out what it was.

"Ok, um…PROFESSOR SNAPE'S OFFICE," she said clearly and loudly as she threw down the fist full of powder. As soon as the last syllable left her lips the room around her disappeared as her body was completely surrounded by emerald flames. She had expected to feel heat but instead she only felt a cool breeze as her body zoomed along down what seemed to be a long row of fireplaces. Before she could even ponder what was happening, her body jolted to a stop and she flew head first out of the hearth and collided right into the ridgid form of Severus Snape.

"Wow, that was AWESOME," exclaimed Clara as she fought to get a hold over her giggles. Severus steadied the woman before stepping back and giving her a perplexed look.

"It is a means of transportation, Miss Lanning, not a fair ride," he said with a frown.

"Oh come on, Professor, even you have to admit that is pretty cool," she said as she began to dust the soot off of her arms and hands.

"I suppose I never really thought about it before."

"Well, maybe you just need to learn to see the fun in things. Did I get all the soot off of me?" she asked as she spun around slowly in front of him, offering him a nice view of her backside.

"Yes, I believe so," he said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Then an idea popped into his head. "Oh, well, Miss Lanning, it looks like you have a little left on your cheek." He knew it was cliché but he had been having the overwhelming need to touch her since he had carried her in his arms last weekend.

"Ok, thanks," she said as she lifted up the hem of her t-shirt to wipe off her cheeks. This offered him glimpse of the pale flesh of her stomach. _Well, that went better then to be expected._

"Did I get it?" she asked as she turned her face from side to side for him to see.

"No, I'm afraid you still missed a spot," he said quietly. "Allow me," he said as he gently ran his calloused thumb across her warm cheek. As soon as he touched her, he noticed her already rosy cheeks began to blush severely. _Interesting, I will have to experiment with this in the future._

Clara inhaled a sharp breath as the man's thumb glided softly across her cheek. He was standing very close and she could once again smell his wonderful and distinct scent. Clara locked eyes with the Professor and could feel her cheeks begin the burn. She knew that they must have been turning red. Her body always betrayed her. "He is going to think I am some silly school girl," she thought as she took a small step back breaking their contact.

"Thank you, Professor. So I guess this is your office?" she asked as she scanned her eyes around the dimly lit room. Much like his classroom the shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars containing slimy things of various colors and shapes. In the corner, there was a cupboard containing small vials of different potions and beautifully shaped bottles filled with diverse ingredients. Clara guessed that those must be something special. In the center stood a large oak desk with an intricate serpent pattern carved into it's front. The desk was covered in rolls of parchment, quills and ink bottles. Clara could picture the astute Professor sitting in his high back leather chair grading essays for hours on end.

"Will we be having our lessons in here?" asked Clara as she eyed a particularly nasty jar of what looked like some type of animal tongue.

"No, my office is too small and there are too many breakable things for the type of activity we will be doing. Fortunately a new room appeared just this morning that meets our needs perfectly," he said as he walked over to a large wooden door located behind his desk.

"Yes, I read in _Hogwarts, A History_ that certain rooms have a tendency to move or change size," she said following close behind him. Before he opened the door, he spun around quickly causing Clara to nearly collide face first into his chest. Severus lowered his head so that he was at eye level with the young woman.

"Miss Lanning, I need you to promise me that you will listen to everything I tell you during these lessons. You are to do exactly what I say at all times. This is not a game…do I make myself clear?" he said with intensity.

"Ye...yes…Professor…I promise," replied Clara, suddenly feeling nervous again. Now she was really concerned about what he was going to require her to do. Once Severus was satisfied with her response he turned sharply on his heels and opened the door in front of them.

Their "training room" as they would come to call it was enormous, at least triple the size of a typical classroom. It reminded Clara of a Gladiator or a medieval training center. It had no windows and was only lit by a few torches attached to wall sconces. Along one wall looked to be some type of obstacle course made of wooden platforms, boxes and large boulders. On another wall were what looked like to be various boxing dummies and targets. Large black mats lined the floor making it bouncy.

"Good grief, am I training for the Olympics?" she said, already feeling quite overwhelmed as she eyed all the serious looking equipment.

"Miss Lanning, I told you this would not be a game," he said, eyeing the girl with a small smirk growing across his lips. "If you don't think you can handle it, I can always speak with the Headmaster and…"

"No, no, no, I can handle it. What cha got, big boy?" she teased. Severus, who was not used to anyone joking with him, raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Miss Lanning, I am not a 'boy' and although I am tall in stature..."

"Oh, forget it, Professor, I'm just joking with you. Let's get a move on." _God I'm such a dork. I just called him "big boy". Stupid Stupid Stupid!_

Severus walked over to a lone chair sitting in the corner. He shed his teaching robe and draped it across the back in one swift motion. He wasn't wearing his usual layered vests and jackets. Instead, he had on a simple pair of black trousers and a well-tailored black button down oxford. He looked much younger without his many old fashioned layers and in Clara's opinion was slightly less intimidating looking. Clara found herself watching his every move until she realized he was staring back at her. Her face once again turned bright red as she averted her eyes.

"Now shall we begin?" asked Severus as he walked back over to where she was standing. "First things first. Your choice of "footwear" has been an issue since you arrived here. How can you expect to run or possibly defend yourself if you can't even walk properly through the castle halls?" he said giving a disapproving glance down at Clara's green Chucks.

"There is nothing wrong with my shoes," she snapped crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well that is a difference in opinion, Miss Lanning. From now on when we are in lessons you will dress appropriately. Like this…" he said as pointed his wand directing at her. Clara tried to back away but before she could do so her entire outfit changed instantly. She looked down and was now wearing a black zip up hooded jacket, snug fitting black jeans and black leather boots.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES!" she yelled. Her voice projected louder than it normally did, surprising Severus and herself.

"Miss Lanning, if you would just…"

"YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND CHANGING PEOPLE'S CLOTHING WHILE THEY ARE STILL WEARING THEM! THOSE ARE MY FAVORITE SHOES!"

"Calm down and stop acting like a brat. I merely transfigured them. They will change back into your normal clothing in a few hours. I will have an outfit exactly like this sent to your quarters later in the weekend," he said calmly as small smirk once again began to grow on his face. _So the girl does have some spunk._

"Well, you could at least give a girl a heads up next time," she said trying to calm her nerves again. She was slightly embarrassed by her outburst but was still furious over him having the nerve to change her clothing without permission.

"Why should I? Headmaster Dumbledore has done it to you before and you didn't have a tantrum then," he said referring to the first time Albus had shown her magic just a few months earlier.

"Yeah but…but…that's different…he…well, I don't know it's just different, ok? Sometimes you can be a bit intimidating and I would appreciate it if you would not point that "thing" at me anymore without giving fair warning," she stammered.

Severus silently walked over to stand behind her and bent over to whisper in her ear. "So sorry to scare you. I'll do my best to make my intentions clear in the future event that I will need to point this "thing", as you called it, at you," he hissed as he poked her in the side with tip of his wand causing her to jump. _Humm this really is entertaining._

"Now if you are quite finished with your tirade, I would like for you to go ahead and climb up onto that platform over there on the far side of the room. The first thing I want to work on is your ability to escape. If you can't defend yourself against a wizard with magic, you can at least out run and evade any attempts to harm you," he said as he took a seat in the chair against the wall.

Clara reluctantly shuffled over and jumped up onto the platform. A long but relatively simple obstacle course stretched out in front of her. It slightly resembled a less intimidating version of military boot camp training run. She had watched her father help train new recruits dozens of times on these types of courses.

"Ok ,this doesn't look so bad. So am I supposed to run from this side to the next?"

"Obviously," Severus said, already sounding bored. "This is just a small preliminary test to check your speed and agility. Based on the amount of trouble you seemed to always get yourself into, my expectations are not high," he droned as he pulled an old brass pocket watch out of his right trouser pocket.

"Thanks for that bout of confidence, Professor," Clara huffed as she took her stance ready to run. "Now, you're not going to shoot things with your wand at me, are you?"

"I will do my best to refrain, Miss Lanning, but unless you stop talking and get going, I may need to send a silencing charm your way," he said with a small smirk.

"Ok, ok, I'm going." Clara took in a deep breath jumped off the platform just as Severus yelled, "GO". She knew that she wasn't fast or particularly athletic. She had always loathed gym class while in high school. Other than dance and a few years of middle school softball she really hated all forms of physical activity. She was going to pay for it now. She made it half way across the course pretty quickly until she reached a row of monkey bars. "Oh come on! I hate these things," she yelled.

"The clock is still ticking, Miss Lanning. What if that was your only means of escape? You better get across quickly," he said with a smirk. He really was enjoying this too much.

Clara kicked and wiggled her way across in no record time. She was panting hard and had worked up a sweat by the time she made it to the end of the course. After shimming her way through a narrow tunnel and climbing over a rock wall, she finally collapsed onto the final platform. _God, I have got to start running laps in the morning. _

Severus glanced down at his pocket watch as he rose from his chair. "Well, Miss Lanning, I am pleasantly surprised that you actually completed the task. However, your time is abysmal to say the least."

"You try running it!" she said giving him a nasty glare.

"I am not the one being hunted and besides, I have other means of transportation if need be," he said as he pulled the woman back up into standing position. "Now, do it again."

"Are you crazy? Can't I have a moment to breathe?" she asked, growing irritated.

"No, I'm not crazy, but the men hunting you are and they will not give you a moment to breathe. I will also be making this run a little more…interesting," he said as he pulled his wand out of his sleeve. "Oh, since you wanted me to warn you when I am about to point my wand at you…consider yourself warned," he said as he once again poked Clara in the side. Clara shot him another nasty glare as she once again climbed up onto the beginning platform. With a wave of his wand, the floor underneath the obstacle course turned into an extra thick foam pad. "This is not a good sign," thought Clara as she watched the man work. "What are you going to do to me now?" asked Clara.

Severus stepped closer to Clara and eyed her in deep thought. After a few moments of silence, he pointed his wand to her chest and the front of her jacket suddenly unzipped. Before she could react, her beloved locket unclasped and zoomed into his open palm.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" she yelled as she quickly zipped her jacket back up.

"Language, Miss Lanning. What would dear daddy Dumbledore say? You are a teacher now," he said as twirled the locket between his fingers.

"You undressed me and took my necklace. I'm not supposed to ever take it off. You know that!" she snapped. The man really knew how to ruffle her feathers and by the look on his smug face, was enjoying himself.

"I gave you fair warning that I was about to use magic on you. As for the necklace… I suggest that you retrieve it." With another graceful flick of his wand the necklace zoomed to the end of the obstacle course and hovered in the air just at the finish line.

"So all I have to do is go get it? Then we can stop?" she asked, feeling hopeful. The course had made her tired but truth be told it wasn't that bad.

"All you have to do is retrieve it," he said with a smirk. "Oh and dodge any spell I throw your way…GO," he yelled as he raised his arm and pointed his wand directly at Clara.

Giving a yelp Clara jumped off the platform and took off as fast as her short legs would take her.

"FLIPENDO"

Clara tried to duck and hide behind a plank of wood but the spell caught her on the hip and she was blasted backwards onto the soft mat below her.

"Get up and keep going, Miss Lanning. That was a very tame jinx. They will only continue to get worse. The point is to try to use the objects around you to shield yourself. Do try to pay attention," he yelled as he raised his wand once again.

Clara pulled her body up once again and took off down the course. Her speed was now fueled by anger and blind determination to shut that man up.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS"

As soon as Clara heard the man open his mouth, she dove head first into the narrow tunnel, effectively missing the spell by inches. She was so proud of herself that when she popped out of the other end, she took a second to smile over at the professor. Not being one to waste time with celebrations, he took her moment of weakness as an opportunity to send her another spell.

Severus pointed his wand to the tunnel right next to her and yelled, "REDUCTO!" The tunnel blew up sending Clara flying backwards. Dust, smoke and debris clouded the air for a good minute making it impossible for Severus to see Clara.

"It was not wise to waste time on celebration, Miss Lanning. That could have been a fatal mistake had that blast been intended for you," he said arrogantly.

Clara decided that she'd had enough. _If he wants to play dirty then so can I. _Flattening herself almost on her stomach she crawled silently along the back wall.

"Miss Lanning, I believe you should get going," called out the Potions Master.

Clara remained silent as she crept along the back of the course, making sure that she was not seen or heard.

"Miss Lanning, do you need my assistance?" he said rolling his eyes.

Silence.

"Miss Lanning, I promise I will not send another spell. You may come out now," he yelled, his voice giving off a slight hint of worry. Severus began making his way over to where the tunnel had exploded. _Great, Dumbledore is going to kill me if I hurt her._

Clara continued on, silently inching closer and closer to her necklace.

"Miss Lanning…are you injured? Miss Lanning?…Clara?" Severus yelled as he ran over to the rubble. He had wanted her to see the reality of her position but not actually hurt her in the process. Clara froze when she heard him yell out her first name. He actually sounded concerned_. I like the way he says my first name. I wish he would always say it._

Clara continued on as Severus began pulling back broken pieces of the tunnel. She finally pushed herself up onto the final platform and grabbed her necklace with a satisfied smile on her face. After placing the necklace carefully back around her neck, she made herself comfortable, sitting on the edge of the platform with her legs dangling off the side.

"Well, Professor, what was my time?" she said sweetly with a wide grin on her face.

Severus froze and slowly turned around to find the source of the voice. His face was paler then usual and his eyes showed a look of complete shock. "When did you…how did you…what are you doing over there?" he asked, looking clearly confused.

"I've spent the majority of my life being quiet and shy. I made it my mission in high school to not be noticed. I guess that worked to my advantage today. Good lesson, Professor. Same time next week?" she said with a smile as she jumped down and sauntered to the doorway.

Severus could feel himself become furious but at the same time, he had it to hand to the girl. _So the little muggle has a clever side to her. How very Slytherin of her._

"Same time next week. Oh and Miss Lanning…next time I will not be this easy on you," he said, giving her back a mischievous smirk. His Slytherin male pride did not like to be beat. He would make sure that she paid for this next week.

Clara smiled and walked out of the room to floo back to her quarters giving him one last discrete look. _God, he really is hot when he smiles like that..._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed Clara and Sev's first lesson together. I think these two are in for an interesting ride! Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought! I love hearing from ****you all.**


	16. Dreams and Conversations

Chapter Sixteen- Dreams and Conversations

_Severus' eyes were heavy as he read through a rather boring article in The Daily Prophet. His feet were uncharacteristically propped up on the coffee table in front of him. All the lights in his quarters had been turned off, leaving the fire in the hearth as the only source of light. Severus had just finished the last of his glass of wine when he heard the door slowly creak open behind him, followed by the sounds of light footsteps._

"_I'm glad you're finally home," he said with a small grin._

_He received no verbal response, but instead felt a pair of warm hands slowly wrap around his shoulders from behind. The caress continued to slide down his arms before returning up his stomach. He released a contented sigh as the nimble fingers began to make quick work unbuttoning the row of buttons on his crisp white shirt. _

"_Aww, so we are skipping conversation this evening, I see," he said with a small chuckle as he rose up a bit to shed his shirt. _

"_Just sit back and relax. Let me take care of you," whispered a sweet voice, sending a small shiver down his spine._

_The gentle hands began rubbing his stiff shoulders, working their way up to ease the tension in his neck. _

"_That feels wonderful, love," he said softly as he pulled one of the hands to his lips, gently kissing the smooth, pale skin. _

_Severus was instantly rewarded by the feeling of warm lips on the skin of his neck. The lips worked their way up, kissing and nibbling, leaving a fiery trail wherever they touched. The normally tense man was now completely relaxed. His eyes drooped closed and a small moan escaped his lips. He let his head drop to rest on the back of sofa, leaving his throat completely exposed and ready for the taking. The sweet lips traveled up his masculine jaw line, peppering it with kisses before stopping just at the swell of his lips. The warmth of the sweet touch gently pulled away with one last kiss on his cheek. _

"_You had better be coming around to finish what you have started," said Severus, still leaning back contently with his eyes closed. _

_The faint patter of footsteps told him that his instructions were being obeyed. The rustling of the couch informed him that he was know no longer alone and the sudden presence of a body straddling his own confirmed this fact. The glorious lips resumed their position on his neck and jaw line, leaving Severus wanting more. _

_He ran his large hands up her back, expecting to find clothing he would soon discard but instead, felt the coolness of silky, exposed skin._

"_Ah, I see that you have robbed me of my right to disrobe you, and have instead taken it upon yourself," he said as he let his hand roam freely across her porcelain skin._

"_Disappointed?"she whispered as she began to gently suck on his earlobe, causing a groan to escape __Severus' lips._

"_Not in the least," he replied as his hands slid down her curvaceous backside, giving it a playful squeeze. A small breathy moan sounded in his ear, causing his trousers to become painfully tight in a certain area. _

_Severus slowly opened his eyes and shifted his body so he was sitting up. "I think I'm ready to take this to the bed, Li-…" But instead of the usual green eyes he always saw, he looked up into a pair of sparkling blue eyes. _

"_Clara! I ummm…what are you…"_

"_Well, I should think it was obvious what I am doing, silly," she said, giving him a sweet smile as she once again began kissing her way up his neck making her way to his now trembling lips. "I want you, Severus."_

Severus sat up straight in bed, breathing heavily."What the hell was that!" he said out loud as he rubbed his hands across his face. It was true that he had thought about the girl on more the one occasion. _I am a man for Merlin's sake._ He had even dreamt of her, but nothing had felt this realistic. He could almost feel the skin of his neck and jaw line radiate heat where her lips had traveled.

"Oh, Merlin, and her skin…the feel of her skin," he thought to himself as he attempted to lie back down and get comfortable.

Lily had always been the one to appear in his dreams. It was always a welcomed sight to have his beautiful Lily appear to him in his slumber. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the sight of the beautiful red head. She was always so put together with her impeccably styled red hair and perfectly pressed Gryffindor uniform. To him, she was the embodiment of perfection. She was his love…his one and only love.

He closed his eyes and tried to picture her every detail in his mind but each image would slowly morph into the smiling face of Clara Lanning. Images of her soft, spiraling curls falling in front of her stormy blue eyes kept swimming through his restless mind. He couldn't help but feel guilty for even thinking about another woman. For as long as he could remember, he had devoted every thought and dream to the memory of Lily.

"Dumbledore!" he said out loud as he once again sat straight up in his bed. "It must be that meddling old man. Why else would I be having such realistic dreams about that woman? I can't believe he has done it again."

Severus glanced over at his clock to find that it was nearly time for him to get out of bed. He jumped up and quickly made his way to the shower. Headmaster Dumbledore would be getting visit before breakfast this morning.

Albus Dumbledore sat quietly at his desk, working on a stack of paperwork before heading down to breakfast. He was just about to start putting things away when a loud, frantic knock sounded at his office door.

"Come in," he said as he stood up from his desk.

The irate Potions Professor practically flew into his office, stopping just in front of him. He looked clearly perturbed and ready to strike at any moment.

"Severus, my boy, what brings you here on this fine morning?" he asked giving him a pleasant smile.

"Oh, don't give me your fake pleasantries, Albus. You know exactly why I am here," he snarled.

Albus gave him a perplexed look as he wracked his brain for any reasons the man should be upset. Very rarely did Severus ever call him by his first name.

"Severus, I can assure you that I have no idea what you are upset about," he said, taking a step forward and placing a hand gently on the young man's shoulders.

"How dare you disrupt my dreams again. You have no right to invade my mind, especially after you assured me that you would never do it again," he yelled as he jerked his body out of the old man's reach. "Is it not bad enough that you have forced me to spend so much of my time with Clar…Miss Lanning, but now you feel the need to once again put her into my dreams? What are you playing at, old man?"

Silence ensued, as Albus stood motionless with his hands folded lazily in front of him. After a few awkward moments of silence, Albus began to chuckle. The light laugher soon developed into a full belly laugh. Severus stood frozen in anger, glaring at the old man.

"You have finally lost your mind, Albus," he hissed as he watched the man tear up from laughter.

"So you had a dream about our dear Clara, did you, my boy?"

"You know very well that I did. It was obviously of your doing AND it was extremely inappropriate I might add. She is a colleague and a student of mine. How am I supposed to even look her in the eyes now?" he said as he continued to glare at the Headmaster.

"Well, Severus, I hate to disappoint you, but this dream is of your own merit. My days of experimenting with dream-giving are long over. Any dreams you now have of Clara are all you," he said with a grin as he walked back over to his desk.

Just as Severus was about to open his mouth, the secret passage shelf behind him creaked open. Clara bounced into the room dressed for the day but still had a large, white, fluffy towel wrapped like a turban around her wet hair. She bounded in so quickly that she completely missed the fact that Severus was still standing silently in the corner.

"Albus, I overslept this morning and it takes forever to dry my hair. Can you use one of those drying spells and help me out please?" she said, pouting her lips playfully before flashing her trademark smile that always melted his heart.

"Of course, dear. I believe Professor Snape and I are finished here," he said, motioning towards where Severus still stood frozen in embarrassment.

Clara turned around and locked eyes with the Potions Master with a look of horror. She immediately yanked the towel off her head and hid it behind her back. Her face blushed scarlet as she attempted to smooth out her wet locks with her fingers. _Oh, good grief, I look like a mess. _

"Oh, Professor Snape, I didn't see you standing there," she laughed nervously. "Albus, I will just come back in a few moments so…"

"Nonsense, dear. Severus, did you have anything else to say about the topic at hand?" he asked with a grin still on his face.

Severus glared back at him before turning quickly to make his way to the door.

"I'll um, see you at our lesson, Professor Snape. I'm looking forward to it," said Clara, giving him a nervous smile. Clara didn't know why but for some reason, seeing him this morning had caused her heart to flutter uncontrollably. Her face seemed to also flush permanently as he once again locked eyes with her.

Severus' normally pale cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Not really knowing what to say, he merely nodded before retreating hastily out of the office.

"What were you two talking about?" Clara asked as she hopped up on Albus' desk.

"Oh, nothing in particular…just some changes I believe are beginning to happen. Some much needed changes," he said as he waved his wand over Clara's hair, making it perfectly dried and curled.

"Good changes I hope?" she said as she twirled a freshly dried curl between her fingers.

"Oh, yes, I believe so, dear. Some very good changes. Severus just doesn't see how good yet…but he will one day. Now, shall we head down to breakfast?"

Severus had just completed grading a large stack of fourth year essays, which were abysmal as ever. Standing up to stretch his tired back, he glanced at his pocket watch to check the time. Miss Lanning would not be arriving for another hour for her lessons. He had been giving her self-defense lessons for over a month now. They had mainly been working on improving her speed, agility and stamina for running. Severus had to admit he had been extremely hard on her but normally by the end of each lesson, he would be impressed with the young woman's eagerness to please him.

Not being a man to waste any hours in a day he thought of ways to productively pass the next hour. As he closed his eyes to think, he found his thoughts drifting back to the dream he had about the woman. It had infuriated him when he had thought that the Headmaster had planted a dream into his sleep again but now that he knew this was not the case he was completely caught off guard. He couldn't seem to get over the feeling of her lips on his neck or the smoothness of her skin when he had run his fingers across her back.

Severus shook his head to clear his thoughts. It would not do to sit there daydreaming like an adolescent schoolboy. After sitting there for another moment pondering his next move, he stood and made his way into his private chambers, which was connected to his office.

"Accio box", he said lazily pointing his wand toward his bed. A large, flat, black box zoomed across his quarters and landed into his outstretched hand. After returned to his desk, he spread the contents out in front of him and set to work.

Clara had been pacing nervously in front of her fireplace since she returned to her quarters after dinner. She had been taking Defense lessons from Professor Snape for about a month and found herself becoming increasingly nervous around him. Every time she had been in close proximity to the man she found herself acting like a nervous fourteen year old. Just his voice alone would cause her to act foolishly. Her face stayed almost permanently flushed, her heart rate increased at the mere sight of him and her thoughts always seemed to shift to him no matter what she was doing.

"It's not like he is particularly nice…he always seems to be brooding over something," she said to herself as she twirled her hair nervously between her fingers. She had been trying to convince herself for an hour that she needed to just ignore these feeling that had recently surfaced." I mean really, Clara, how much do you even know about this man?" she continued to debate internally.

The truth was, he only talked to her during their lessons. In public, he hardly acknowledged her presence at all. She knew that Albus had forced him to sit by her at meals and when he actually did show up, he normally read the newspaper instead of conversing with her.

Clara once again looked over at the clock on her nightstand. She still had a half an hour before her lesson time. "Maybe we could just work at being friends?" she thought to herself. "That's it, I could just try to be his friend. I mean it's not like I have a crush on him or anything. No I will just work really hard to become a good friend," she said feeling confident about her revelation. Normally the two professors were too busy to just sit and have a conversation during their lessons so she decided to take matters into her own hand and arrive a little early this evening.

"Maybe he'd like to have some coffee or tea with me before we get started?" she thought as she quickly ran to make her way up the passage to Albus' office. Albus had set up a system for House Elves to bring snacks to her whenever she wanted. All she had to do was pull a chord that was hung in the corner or her room and a House Elf would appear. The way they popped in and out so quickly still gave her the creeps so she rarely used it.

"Albus, I need some tea please?" she said running over to his coffee table where he normal kept a tray with hot tea kept under a stasis charm.

"Well, dear, if you need some that badly I am sure a House Elf would be happy to bring some up from the kitchen. Why don't you call one, dear? Remember I set up that system for you."

"I know but this is fine. I will bring it back when I'm finished, I promise," she said as she shuffled her way back over to the passageway entrance.

"Clara, that's tea for two. Whom are you going to see?" he said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, is it? I um, didn't even notice that extra teacup. Well, maybe I will just bring Professor Snape a cup. I mean, I wouldn't want this go to waste," she mumbled as she quickly made her way back down the tunnel and into her room.

Albus chuckled and shock his head. "Tea time with Professor Snape…now I've seen it all."

Severus was deep in concentration when green flames erupted in his office fireplace, revealing the smiling face of Clara Lanning.

"Good evening, Professor," she said with a smile. "I hope you don't mind me coming a bit early today."

Severus flinched as he quickly covered up his work with the stack of newly graded essays.

"What are you doing here, Miss Lanning?" he said harshly, looking quite frazzled.

"Oh, well, um, I brought tea. I thought maybe you would like to just sit and have a chat before our lesson today. Maybe we can just get to know one another?" she said as she set down the tea tray on an empty corner of his desk. "May I sit down?"

"You want to get to know each other?" said Severus, raising his eyebrows in question. "Why would you want to do that?"

Clara let out a small chuckle as she sat down in the high back chair in front of his desk. "Well, we never just get a chance to talk outside of lessons. I just thought since we are the only two teachers here under the age of fifty that we might…I don't know…be friends?"

"You want to be my friend?" he said, giving her a strange look. "Miss Lanning, I don't have friends. I am much too busy and I find it a waste of time."

"Oh come on, Professor Snape. I don't believe that for one second. Everyone needs friends. All I'm asking is to have a cup of tea and a conversation. I think you can spare a few minutes," she said as she poured him a cup. "Now lets see, you prefer Earl Grey with cream and no sugar. Am I correct?"

"How did you know that?" he asked looking quite shocked.

"Because I pay attention. All those mornings at breakfast when you are busy ignoring me I have nothing better to do but listen to Madame Hooch ramble on about a sport I don't understand and watch how you make your tea," she said as she handed him his cup.

"Hey, is that a muggle pencil? I didn't think anyone used those around here," she said as she pointed to his desk.

Severus quickly waved his wand across the top of his desk vanishing half of its contents. "Do not concern yourself with the contents of my work space, Miss Lanning," he said with a frown.

"Ok, fine, I was just trying to start up a conversation," she said, throwing her hands up in mock surrender.

The two professors sat drinking their tea in silence for a few moments before Clara spoke up once again. "So what are we doing in lessons today? Do I have to run the obstacle course again or do I finally get to learn to throw things at those targets?" she said with a smile.

"Neither, Miss Lanning," said Severus as he finished up his tea. "Today we will be doing something a little different. It is time to put your lessons to the test."

"Oh? Are you going to be shooting more spells at me again? I do look forward to that each week," she said with a hint of sarcasm and a chuckle.

"We will actually be going on what I guess you could call…a field trip," he said with a smirk.

"You mean we are leaving the castle?" she said, nearly choking on her tea. " I thought I wasn't supposed to leave the castle gates?"

"Technically we won't be, Miss Lanning."

"Ok…so where are we going on this little field trip?"

"The Forbidden Forest."

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone! I hope everyone is doing well. I wanted to thank all of the new readers that just added this story to their favorites list and story alerts! I hope you enjoy! Also a big thank you to those of you that keep leaving reviews. I love it and it really helps keep me motivated. I love to hear from you all so if you have never left one before...try it! I promise I will write you back.**

**So poor Sev is now having his own steamy dreams about Clara. What could that mean? My guess is a whole lot of drama coming up in future chapters. What do you think he has planned for Clara in the Forbidden Forrest? **


	17. The Forbidden Forest

Chapter Seventeen- The Forbidden Forest

"WHAT? The Forbidden Forest…at night? Are you mental?" spouted Clara.

"Yes, Miss Lanning, the Forbidden Forest at night. We need more space and to be where no one can see us. The forest is perfect for our needs," he said with a smirk, enjoying the look of shock on the woman's face.

"But I thought it was forbidden to go in there?"

"Well, they call it the Forbidden Forest for good reason, but since we are both adults I am not seeing the problem here," he replied as he stood up and began putting on a heavy black cloak.

"Uh, the PROBLEM here is that I have read about what is out there, and I'm pretty sure there are creatures that would love to eat me for dinner…"

"I would never let anything happen to you," he snapped, cutting her off short.

Clara froze feeling quite taken aback by his sudden statement. A smile appeared on her face that she hid by turning away from Severus. For some reason the thought of him being so protective of her made her heart do small summersault in her chest.

"Now, if you are finished with you tea come over here and put this cloak on," he said holding up one of his own traveling cloaks. "That silly red cloak the Headmaster gave you makes you look like Little Red Ridding Hood. We wouldn't want the Big Bad Wolf to get you now would we?" he said with a grin that made her shiver.

Clara nodded and allowed him to help fasten his large cloak around her neck. It was extremely large on her and formed a puddle around her feet, making it difficult for her to walk. Before she could protest, Severus lightly tapped his wand on her shoulders making the cloak shrink to fit her perfectly.

"Now we need to get outside without anyone seeing us together," he said eyeing the woman up and down in deep thought.

"Why is it so bad if people see us together?"

"There are many reasons, Miss Lanning. I think it would be best if I used a disillusionment charm on you while we are in the castle. If anyone saw us leaving together it would cause too many questions to arise. This wont hurt at all…just stay still," he said as he lightly tapped his wand on top of her head.

Clara suddenly felt like an egg had been broken just above her temple. She shivered as the spell traveled down her body like cold water. She looked down and gave a yelp of surprise when she no longer saw her feet, but instead only saw flooring below her.

"I'm invisible! This is awesome," she exclaimed as she held her hands out in front of her.

"Actually you are more like a human chameleon. You body is merely taking on the appearance of whatever is behind you. Now stay right next to me and don't make any noise until we are safely outside," he said as he grabbed Clara's arm and led her out the door.

It was the oddest feeling not being able to see her own feet as she walked down the hallway. Clara would have toppled over a few times if it were not for Severus' firm grip on her arm. They made it out of the dungeons without seeing anyone, but they soon began hearing voices once the reached the main floor.

"Stay behind me and don't make a sound," whispered Severus as he pushed Clara behind him and against the wall.

"Albus, I really don't see how having that muggle teach here is beneficial what so ever. You know that muggles have very little capacity for learning and understanding. They can barely function in their own society let alone one so advanced as ours. She really is just a waste of the schools money. It is my job to see that the school is being run up to Ministry standards," huffed Dolores Umbridge.

"Dolores, Professor Lanning is quite bright and has developed a wonderful relationship with the student body. Having her as a music teacher has done nothing but good for the school. I don't think it is a problem at all having someone that is nonmagical as a member of the faculty," replied Albus, looking quite worn. It was obvious by the look on his face that this was not the first time they'd had this conversation.

"Well, I will be watching her very closely from now on and I will be observing some of her lessons. Ah, Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" she said as Severus walked quietly past her.

"I'm just doing an extra patrol this evening, Professor Umbridge. I think I may have a walk around the grounds as well. We can't be too careful can we?" he said, glancing over and locking eyes with the Headmaster. Albus gave him a knowing nod and once again began speaking to woman in attempt to give Severus and he assumed a disillusioned Clara, a chance to pass.

"Dolores, I think it is time for me to head off to bed. Won't you join me for a cup of tea before turning in yourself?" he said with a forced smile.

"Well, wait a moment, Albus. I wanted to ask Professor Snape's opinion. What do you think of the muggle that is teaching here? Surly you can't agree with the Headmaster's decision to place her as a member of the faculty?"

Severus knew he had to choose his words carefully. Albus had given him clear instructions to stay in Umbridge's good graces but at the same time he couldn't completely undermine the Headmaster's decision. It also didn't help that the woman in question was currently huddled up against him.

"I suppose I haven't given her much thought. She seems of little importance and a waste of my time. If the Headmaster deems it necessary for her to teach something as trivial as music, then it is of no consequence to me. Now if you will excuse me I will take my leave now and-" Severus suddenly felt a sharp pinch on his right arm causing him to flinch. "complete my rounds," he concluded with a snarl as he took off down the corridor with a now very angry Clara is tow.

As soon they both emerged into the cool night air, Severus flung his arm out to the side effectively grabbing Clara. With a much harder tap on the head the charm was lifted revealing her glowering face.

"Did you pinch me?" growled Severus, pinning her up against the front door of the castle.

"Yes I did! You deserved it. Is that really what you think of me? That I am waste of time? You could have stood up for me you know. I would have if it would have been you," she snapped as she continued to glare back at him.

"I should hex your little fingers off," he hissed as he grabbed her small hand in his.

"What happen to 'I would never let anything happen to you,'" she said, never breaking eye contact.

Severus glare faltered a bit as he relaxed his grip on her hand.

"I didn't mean what I said. You are not a waste. I have to stay in her good graces. The Headmaster wants to make sure that she trusts me. There is nothing wrong with you being here," he said softly.

"Oh…well…then I'm sorry, Professor. I shouldn't have pinched you. I am just sick of that lady, and when I thought that you agreed with her I just got really angry," she said equally as soft. "Oh and Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Lanning?"

"You can let go of my hand now," she said softly after noticing that his large warm hands were still wrapped gently around her own.

"Oh yes. We should get going. We have a long walk. Come along and stay close to me," he said, thankful that it was dark outside so she couldn't see his embarrassment.

The two professors walked in silence across the grassy courtyard and down the path around the Black Lake. It was particularly cold outside and the October breeze felt more like the biting winds of winter then fall. Clara pulled Severus' cape around her tightly, enjoying his lingering scent that she had come accustom to. Severus watched her with concern from the corner of his eye, thinking maybe it was too cold to take her outside this time of night.

"Miss Lanning, are you warm enough?" he asked softly.

"Oh yes I'm fine. Thank you for your cloak. It's very warm," she said with a smile.

Severus would never admit it out loud but her smile had become something he had grown to look forward to. Very rarely did anyone ever smile at him, and she in particular had one of the warmest smiles he had ever seen.

Half way around the lake they passed a small clearing with a large tree near the shoreline. Clara slowed down and eyed the tree curiously. It looked familiar to her but she couldn't figure out why. She and Fawkes never ventured this far out when they had come down to the lake during the summer. After racking her brain she soon realized that it was the very tree where the Professor had kissed her in her dream. It had been the first time he had woken up and talked to her. It was the most intense and romantic dream she had ever had. Her smile slowly melted to a frown when she realized that the real Severus Snape would never want to kiss her in real life.

Clara was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that Severus was watching her. He had also recognized the place where they had first met one another. He watched the woman's change in expression with curiosity.

"What is she thinking?" he thought to himself. Clara seemed to look happy one second and then sad the next. "Perhaps she is upset that she had the dream in the first place," he thought, feeling a pang of sadness. He was certain she would never want him in real life the way she had in the dream.

When they finally reached the far side of the lake, Severus led Clara silently into the forest. The trees where thick, and blocked out any moonlight for lighting their way. Severus lit the tip of his wand and slowed his normally long strides so Clara could keep up with him. After a few minutes of walking into the forest he stopped and took a look around. After scoping out each direction, he finally stopped and pointed his wand. Clara could hear him muttering something under his breath and once he stopped, a large ball of red light erupted from the tip of his wand. The light hovered in midair for a few seconds before it zoomed off deeper into the forest until she could barely make out its simmering form in the distant.

"What's that?" she said, wide eyed.

"I guess we could call it your goal. Your task to day is to reach that marker using any means necessary."

"That's it? That doesn't seem so hard… what's the catch?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Is something going to be chasing me?"

"Not something…someone," he said taking a step closer. "You have one minute head start, Miss Lanning. Unless you would prefer to be caught I suggest you get going."

Clara's eyes widened and after a few seconds hesitation she took off sprinting into the direction of the red light. The undergrowth and bushes were extremely thick and she found it increasingly difficult to continue running. She figured this was why he had brought her out here in the first place. It was almost impossible to run, but there were plenty of places to hide. She started walking quietly, dipping down low to stay out of sight. Off in the distance she heard Professor Snape yell that time was up. Clara decided to veer off to the far right in hopes that the Professor would assume she would take the straightest and most direct path. Her cloak kept snagging on briers and the thick undergrowth. After a few moments of struggling she stripped off the cloak and continued making her way slowly and quietly towards the red light. The temperature seemed to drop by the minute causing her to shiver as she crawled on the cold forest floor.

She felt like she was making good progress, and began to grow more and more confident. She was just about to try running a little bit more when the first spell hit a tree just above her head. Stifling a scream, she began to run blindly as fast as she could. She refused to give Professor Snape the satisfaction of catching her. Another spell hit just inches away from her ankle causing her to second-guess her noisy plan of running. She decided the best course of action was to hide instead. After quickly surveying her surroundings she saw an old fallen tree just a few feet away from her. She quickly ran and hid behind it hoping that he would pass right in front of her.

Severus was only a few moments behind her and had been listening to her footsteps in order to follow her. He stopped once again to listen but heard nothing.

"So we are hiding now? Clever girl," he yelled as he cast a Homenum Revelio charm. Clara's location was immediately revealed to him and he silently began make his way over to her.

Clara could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer to her. She knew that she was going to have to make a run for it in hopes of making it to the marker before he caught her. After taking in a large breath, she jumped from her hiding place and sprinted to the red ball of light. Another spell whizzed past her ear causing her to falter just long enough for Severus to catch up to her. In one large swoop his strong arms locked around her waste. The sudden shift in momentum caused Clara to topple over to the ground bringing Severus down on top of her.

Severus' body lay flushed up against Clara's. Their faces were merely inches apart causing their panting breaths to intermingle. Neither one of them spoke for a few moments as they attempted to catch their breath. Clara's eye locked into his and she couldn't help but wish that he would never move. The presence of his body on top of her's felt heavenly. She smiled and began to laugh quietly.

"Got you," he whispered softly right against her ear sending a jolt of pleasure down her entire body.

Severus pushed himself up a bit and grabbed both her arms penning them against the ground.

"You were too slow, Miss Lanning. It looks like you are my prisoner now," he said with a smirk.

"Oh is that so? What are you going to do to me?" she laughed. _Is he flirting with me?_

"Humm, I have not decided yet, but you will be forced to do whatever I want," he responded_. Oh Merlin, what am I say?_

Severus was about to remove himself from being on top of her since his body was beginning to react to her closeness, when a sharp burning pain shot through his forearm. He jerked up quickly, clutching his arm in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Clara cried as she watched the man's face contort in pain.

"We have to go…now," he said as he grabbed her arm pulling her up.

"Accio cloak," he yelled, causing Clara's discarded cape to zoom towards his outstretched hand. "Put this on quickly. We must return," he said as he began to pace.

"Professor, what is going on?"

"I need to leave immediately."

"But we are a long way from the castle. Can you apparate us?"

"No we can't do that in the castle ground. I have to think of another way," he said sounding irritated.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Why do you have to leave…is it him? Did he summon you?" she said hesitantly.

"How do you know about that?" he hissed sending her a glare.

"It's ok Albus told me. I think what you are doing is very brave. Please don't be angry," she said gently.

"Can that man not keep his mouth shut about anything?" he thought to himself.

Not having time to be angry he began digging through the many hidden pockets of his robe. After a few frustrating seconds he pulled out what looked like a miniature doll broom. He placed it on the ground and pointed his wand at it making it grown into a full size racing broom.

"Good Lord, Professor, what else do you keep in those robes?" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Miss Lanning, I am afraid that you are about to have your first broom ride tonight. If I do not meet the Dark Lord quickly the punishment will be harsh."

"Okay, I can do this," she said taking a deep breath.

Severus mounted the broom and it immediately began hovering a few feet off the ground.

"Alright, I want you to sit in front of me so I can make sure you don't fall. Go ahead and climb on," he said as he held out his hand for her to grab.

Clara nervously climbed on letting her body lean against him and her legs dangle freely off the sides. Severus gently pushed her body forward so they were once again flushed up against one other. Clara gripped onto the handle already fearing she would slide off. Sensing her fear Severus wrapped one arm firmly around her waste and the other around her to hold tight on the handle.

"I've got you. Just hold on tight," he whispered in her ear once again sending shivers down her body.

Before Clara could respond the broom took off giving her the same feeling a roller coaster gives when the g-forces push you back into your seat. The difference being this time instead of a seat, she was pushed hard against the body of Severus Snape.

Clara couldn't contain a scream from erupting from her throat. She had never been on something this fast and unstable in her life. The trees whizzed by her like a blur. It was a wonder they didn't collide into one of them, but the Professor seemed to a master of control. After what seemed like mere seconds, they zoomed out of the thick forest and continued out over the restless waters of the Black Lake. Clara again let out a shriek when she realized that they were no longer flying over solid ground.

"Relax," Severus murmured softly into her ear. He slowed down just a bit and began to absent-mindedly rub his thumb in a small circle on her stomach. "I've got you. I wont let go."

Just the sound of his voice alone seemed to make Clara obey his every word. She immediately began to relax and lean into him. After a few minutes, she actually began to enjoy herself as they glided effortlessly across the stirring waters.

"I can't believe we are actually flying," she said softly as she worked up enough courage to begin looking around them.

"You can let go of the broom. You won't fall, I promise," he said tightening his grip around her waste.

He had never shared a broom with another person before, let alone a female. He had often seen the other boys at school take their girlfriends out for rides. By the time he was a confident enough flier Lily was no longer even talking to him. He had to admit to himself that having her lean up against him as they cruised over the waters was one of the most enjoyable experiences he had ever had.

"Let go," he whispered in her ear.

Clara slowly relaxed her grip around the broom handle and allowed her body to fully lean into his chest. She spread her arms out catching the breeze between her fingers. Severus increased their speed causing Clara to give a small yelp of excitement. This was easily the most exciting thing she had ever experienced in her life.

"Can we do this everyday?" she yelled over the blustery wind.

Severus chuckled and began doing zigzag patterns as they approached the school making Clara once again let out a little shriek of delight.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" remarked Clara as they neared the towering castle. Severus glanced down to see the young woman positively beaming.

"It is," he said simply, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Will you be dropping me off at the front steps?"

"No, I have a better idea. I don't like the idea of you walking alone in the corridors this late at night. Especially after you failed your lesson today," he said with a smirk.

"Oh come on, I got pretty close. Next time I will pull out my knife and then we will see who the winner is," she said with a laugh.

Severus increased their altitude and quickly flew up to Clara's window. With a wave of his wand the giant double panes flew open. Very carefully he flew them into her room depositing her gently onto her fireplace rug.

"I need you to go straight to the Headmaster and inform him that I have been summoned. I usually try to tell him if I can," he said quickly before grabbing the broom and heading back to the window.

"Wait!" cried Clara running after him. "I ummm just want you to be careful okay. Will you come tell us when you return?" she said softly.

Severus nodded and quickly disappeared out the window into the black sky. Clara ran to her passageway bookshelf and woke up her sleeping ballerina. When the door finally opened she sprinted into the Headmaster's office to find him seated on his coach reading a large book.

"Albus, Professor Snape was summoned by the Vold…He Who Must Not Be Named. He told me to tell you that," she said slightly out of breath as she made her way over to his large office window.

She made it just in time to see Severus slip past the large school gates. With a heavy sigh she kept her gaze fixed on that the spot where he had disappeared. Albus watched her for a few minutes in silence before joining her.

"I'm afraid it will do no good to just stand there dear," he said with a small smile.

Albus gently wrapped his arms around the young woman, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"Does it get easier?" she asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"Does what get easier?"

"Waiting for him to come back?"

Albus pondered his response before letting out a frustrated breath.

"No…no it never does. But Severus is the most capable and brave man I have ever known. He will be fine dear," he responded offering her a smile. "I suppose you wish to stay up and wait for him?"

Clara nodded. "What if he gets punished for being late? It will be all my fault," she said as Albus led her back over to the sofa.

"Severus can be very persuasive even to Voldemort. He has ways of covering up the truth so I wouldn't worry about that dear," he said as he conjured up a pillow and blanket for Clara.

Around two in the morning Clara attempted to relax and close her eyes. Albus had resumed reading his book and looked as if he was about to nod off himself. Clara thought back on the events of the evening. Something had changed in her relationship with the Professor. He seemed to actually enjoy her company.

"Maybe we really can be friends?" she thought to herself. Deep down she wished that it could be more but she knew the likelihood of that would be slim. They were from two very different worlds although those two worlds seem to be merging ever so slowly.

By a quarter till three, Clara gave up sleeping all together. Judging by the light snoring, Albus was finally asleep so Clara quietly tiptoed back over to the window to continue her watch.

Severus apparated with a pop just a few yards from the school front gates. He had only been gone a few hours but his worn body made it feel like days. He had been forced stay on his knees for the majority of the meeting. It was always humiliating to have to bow before the lunatic, but it also made his legs and backache. The meeting had been a complete waste of his time. The Dark Lord spent the majority of the meeting yelling at each of the Death Eaters that had been called about their lack of progress in obtaining the Prophecy he desired from the Ministry. Severus learned no new information that could be helpful to the order nor was he questioned about any information about Dumbledore. Only one thing was asked about it and it was the one thing he was beginning to fear more then anything else.

"_Severus, rise my faithful servant," Voldemort hissed as made his way over to where Severus was kneeling. _

"_Yes, my Lord? What is it that you ask of me?" replied Severus in his guarded and emotionless tone._

"_I was just wondering how Dumbledore's little muggle pet was fairing at Hogwarts?" he said giving a sickening grin. _

_Severus swallowed hard and tightened his mental shields. _

"_She is a pest, my Lord. The old fool has her locked in tightly and guarded heavier then she even knows," he said, never missing a beat._

"_Ah yes, I figured the old man would use all his resources in order to insure her safety. It will make it all the more glorious when we finally get to her. You will look for a weak spot in his plan. I have been informed that the Ministry is growing weary of Dumbledore and some changes in staffing may be in the schools future. With Dumbledore out of the picture his little muggle might just disappear," he said with a laugh that was echoed by the other Death Eaters around the room. "I want you to figure out a way to get her to me without Dumbledore becoming suspicious. This should not be difficult if some daft Ministry worker replaces him. The old man needs to know that I will take whatever I want," he concluded with a smirk._

Severus opened the heavy gates and stepped inside. As he began making his way up the front lawn he glanced up to see the familiar sight of the Headmaster's office lights. No matter how many times Severus protested, Albus always waited up for him after he was summoned. Tonight though a figure stood looking out the large window. After stopping to look up at the window Severus let a small smile to grow across his lips.

"She waited up for me?"


	18. Break Down

Chapter Eighteen- Break Down

Exhausted, Severus pushed open the Headmasters heavy office door. He was greeted with a sight he was not used to seeing. Before him stood Clara with her hands claps behind her back and a soft smile spread across her face. Albus was still seated in his armchair, watching the two young people quietly.

"Hi," said Clara quietly. She honestly wasn't sure what else to say.

Severus nodded awkwardly glancing first at Clara then to Albus. He was not used to coming home to any sort of greeting other than the Headmaster's inquiries.

"Ummm, did everything go okay?" she said moving a little bit closer.

"Everything went as smoothly as can be expected given that a psychopath was leading the meeting," he said with a hint of humor in his voice.

Clara's eye twinkled back at the man. She had come to enjoy his unique since of humor and she couldn't help but focus on the small hint of a smile that had formed on his lips.

"Oh, were you leading the meeting?" she said with a mischievous grin.

Severus raised his eyebrow in confusion before realizing that she had made a joke. Clara nervously sucked in a breath, concerned that she might have taken things too far. She was just about to retract her joke when a small chuckle broke the silence in the room. Both professors turned their heads to see Albus laughing at their exchange.

"Why don't you both come have a seat and we will let Severus recount his evening?" he said motioning for them both to have a seat on the coach.

"Miss Lanning will not be joining us," Severus said with a since of finality.

"Excuse me?" snapped Clara, resting both hands on her hips.

Severus ignored her question and locked eyes with the Headmaster letting down his mental walls to give him a glimpse of the meetings topic.

"Clara, go to your room please," Albus said softly, already deep in thought.

"What? Are you two kidding me? Why can't I be a part of this? I just want…"

"Clara, go…please," Albus said a little harsher then he meant.

Albus had never been harsh with her nor had he ever raised his voice. Clara stood stunned for just a moment looking at both men hoping that one of them would give her an explanation.

"Fine," she acquiesced, looking quite crestfallen. "Albus, Professor Snape, goodnight," she mumbled before stomping out of the room. If she could have slammed the bookcase behind her she would, but the stupid door closed by magic making her grand exit less than dramatic.

"Headmaster, he wants me to find a way to kidnap her. I know the kind of things he has done to women. If she is delivered to him, there is no way she would survive. He would purposely try to make it as painful and dramatic as possible to get back at you," he said as he began pacing back and forwards across the office. As the words poured from his lips, his tone began to reflect his rising anger.

"He will NOT touch her," Severus growled.

"Severus, calm down. That is not even an option," Albus said calmly. He had not seen Severus so worked up about something in a long time. "If the Ministry does indeed succeed in kicking me out, then we will just have to have a plan in place for hiding her so that no one knows her location. People will just assume that she is with me and you can simply claim that you do not know our location," he said, giving the young man a small smile.

Severus let his body slowly relax, but thoughts of Clara being taken by that raving maniac still made him nearly go crazy with anger. _What is wrong with me? _

The men continued talking for another hour. The only good thing that came from the meeting with Voldemort was that Severus found out that Gilbey Coffee Shop was no longer being monitored by Death Eaters. Albus knew that it would only be a matter of time before Clara would want to visit her Uncle and he hoped now it would be safe to do so.

"Severus, go get some sleep. I will figure out what we are going to do. Go get some rest. You look worn, my son."

The young Potions Master began making his way to the door when Albus stopped him abruptly.

"Why don't you take the passage to Clara's room and floo to your office? It would look suspicious for you to be walking around once again and I would hate for you to be questioned this late at night if Dolores is still up."

"Headmaster, I don't think that is appropriate I really feel…"

"Severus, go…please," he said gently but firmly.

Severus took a deep breath and ran his long fingers through his already wind tossed hair.

"Fine," he grunted and took his leave quickly through the bookcase his black robes swirling around him.

Severus stepped silently and cautiously into Clara's quarters feeling nervous and slightly lost. He quickly surveyed his surrounding and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see the girl anywhere. The bathroom door was closed so he figured she must have been getting ready for bed. He hastened his steps hoping he could make it to the fireplace without her seeing him. He was about to grab a handful of floo powder when a quite voice startled him from somewhere behind him.

"Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" asked Clara sounding quite dazed and confused.

Severus turned quickly on his heels to find Clara lying curled up on her couch using his black cloak as a blanket. She looked as if she had been asleep with tousled hair and blood shot eyes.

"I apologize for the intrusion. The Headmaster thought it would wise for me to return to the dungeons this way so as not to draw attention to myself. I will just take my leave and let you return to sleep," he said curtly.

"I was worried about you, Professor. I'm glad your home safely," she said through a muffled yawn. "Will you tell me what you and Albus where talking about?"

"No, Miss Lanning, that would not be wise."

"But I thought we were friends now," she said, giving him a groggy smile.

Severus' face clouded and if possible, his eyes seemed to darken. Taking her out in the forest had been reckless and flying with her on the broom had been careless. Becoming her friend would be the worst thing of all. Thoughts of Lily turning a cold shoulder to him after he had been so stupid seemed to cause something to snap inside of him. Friendship was not something he could handle.

"Miss Lanning, I do not think that would be wise. Like I have said before, I do not have time for friends."

Clara watched the change in the man's face and demeanor. Something had obviously gone wrong tonight. What else could be causing such a dramatic shift in his countenance?

"Everyone needs friends," she said as she pulled herself up into a sitting position on the couch.

"I don't. You would be wise not to attempt to befriend me, Miss Lanning. I do not have a good track record. As I'm sure you have already seen, I am not a nice man," he snapped, causing his voice to rise louder then he intended. "Now it is late. Go to bed," he said, pointing over to Clara's bed.

"Good heaven's, what is it with everyone bossing me around today?" she thought as she stood up from the couch. Severus was staring her down with the intent purpose of intimidating her enough so she would listen to his warning and command.

"You will learn that I do not give up easily, Professor Snape. You have shown me that you can be a nice man if you so choose," she said, trying to make herself appear taller then her actually 5'5 frame. _There is obviously a story behind his behavior._

Clara folded up Severus' large black cloak and handed it back to him with a halfhearted smile.

"Thank you for letting me wear this tonight."

Severus reached for the cloak accidentally brushing his fingertips across the top of her hand. Clara shivered under his touch never dropping her eye contact from him. Severus' insides seemed to clench. Her skin was so warm and smooth. After snapping himself back into reality, he all but threw himself into the fireplace in an attempt to get away as quickly as possible. _Merlin, what is she doing to me?_

Severus didn't stop to think until he was safely in solitude of his dungeon quarters. He sat in his armchair in silence for a few minutes before he realized he was still clutching the black cloak Clara had returned to him. Absent-mindedly he held the fabric up to his face and breathed in. The young women's unique scent flooded his senses. She smelled of a sweet mixture of fresh linen and a light fruity scent that he guessed what her perfume. It was utterly intoxicating. It wasn't but a few minutes later that he was fast asleep still slumped in his armchair with the Clara scented cape draped around him.

* * *

November 23rd, 1995

Clara sat in silence watching the cold November rain pelt her quarter's opulent windows. She had grown numb as the day had progressed and now felt relieved that she finally was alone for the evening. A box of sheet music set in front of her untouched. She was supposed to be picking out new music for Laurie's lesson tomorrow but even minor tasks seemed to be too much.

She was just about to head to the bathroom to take a long bubble bath when a loud squawk cut the silence from outside her window. Clara quickly opened her window allowing a dripping wet owl to sore into her room.

"Poor little guy. What asshole would make you fly in this weather?" she said as she carefully took a small rolled up note from the owl's claw. Everything seemed to be annoying her today and the thought of this poor little bird being forced to fly around in this storm was just the icing on the cake. Clara ran to the bathroom and brought back a large fluffy towel. She gentle towel dried the shivering owl and feed him the remains of a biscuit she had been nibbling on earlier.

"You can stay here as long as you want little fella," she said patting him gently on the head.

The owl hooted in appreciation and took up his perch on top of Clara's canopy bed. Clara grabbed the note and sat down on the couch curious as to who would be sending her a message. Written in harsh and almost ancient looking script was a message from Severus Snape. _Awww so you're the asshole._

_Miss Lanning,_

_It has come to my attention that I will be unable to conduct a lesson with you tomorrow evening due to another meeting I will be required to attend. Since the Headmaster does not want us skipping lessons, we will need to reschedule for this evening at ten. Do NOT be late._

_S.S_

"Oh good grief, this is really the last thing I want to be doing this evening," she thought to herself as she shuffled across the room to check the time. "Can I not have one night to myself?"

"Shit!" she yelled out loud. It was already five minutes till the time she was supposed to be there. She quickly grabbed her "required" black outfit from the wardrobe and dashed to the bathroom. In just a few minutes, she popped into Professor Snape's office with an uncharacteristic scowl on her face.

"Alright, Snape, let's get this over with," she snapped as she walked straight by his desk and into the training room.

Severus' eyes popped up from his work, blinking in confusion.

"What the hell was that about?" he mumbled out loud.

Severus quickly discarded his teaching robe and strolled hesitantly into the training room. Dealing with woman's mood swings was not one of his talents. Clara greeted him with another snippy comment as she tapped her toe impatiently.

"Well, what method to 'save me' are you teaching today?" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Sweet Merlin, what is wrong with this woman?" he thought as he gestured to the back of the room.

"Miss Lanning, if you will keep your snide comments to yourself, I will explain to you the plan for this evening," he hissed, trying to keep his own anger to a minimum. He was not used to having people speak so rashly to him and the fact that this woman seemed to have suddenly lost all fear of him was unsettling.

"Fine…whatever…just get on with it," she said, again rolling her eyes.

Severus took a deep breath and clenched his fists.

"Today, we will be working with the wizard dummies. In the event that you are ever close enough to physically retaliate an attack, you will need to work on your leg and arm strength as well as aim," he said glaring down at the moody woman.

"So I just get to kick and hit the living day lights out of this thing?" she asked as she eyed the dummy, which was currently dressed in a Death Eater robe and masque.

"This should be fun," she said with a smirk.

Before Severus could offer any words of instruction, Clara charged at the lifeless Death Eater, punching it square in the chest. An audible crack could be heard as her knuckles made contact with the unforgiving material of the dummy. She was roughly pushed back, nearing falling onto the floor. Clara steadied herself and clutched her injured hand.

"Miss Lanning, are you alright? Let me see your hand," Severus said softly as he walked over to where she was standing.

The young woman's eyes were clouded over with tears and her whole body trembled in anger.

"Miss Lanning, it is quite alright, you just need to be instructed properly. Now let me see your hand and I will get you patched up. You really should have wait…"

Before Severus could finish his sentence Clara barreled past him nearly knocking him over in the process. In a flurry of brown curls, Clara began kicking and punching with all her might at the swaying dummy. A loud wail irrupted from deep within reminding Severus of a wounded animal. She screamed, kicked, punched and cried over and over again. Severus figured this was someway of her getting over being attacked but as he listened closer her shrieks and cries began to turn into audible words.

"You left me…how could you just leave…I was all on my own…you promised me…look what's happened to me…I loved you so much…you left me."

Severus slowly and carefully walked over to the woman. Her knuckles had begun to bleed from the ill placed blows and blood was slowly beginning pool beneath her.

"Enough," spoke Severus in a clear and authoritative voice.

Clara ignored his words and continued on with her tirade.

"I said enough," he said louder as he grabbed the hysterical woman's shoulders, pulling her roughly back.

"No…no let me go…let me go," she protested as she struggled away from his grasp.

"Control yourself. Stop this!"

"No, just let me go…first she left me…everyone leaves me… then he was there one day and…and then…he was gone," she sobbed, using the last of her strength. Her body finally shut down and she slumped down on to the floor.

Severus caught her and sunk onto the ground behind her cradling her in his lap. Her whole body was shaking as she convulsed through her tears. Clara's fingers latched onto Severus' vest as she buried her face into his chest. She curled up into the tightest ball she could possibly get and let the tears pour freely.

"Why did he die? Why do they always leave me? What do I do wrong?" she mumbled into Severus' chest.

Without thinking Severus placed a gentle hand on the young woman's head and began to lightly stroke her hair.

"Shhhh hush now. Who left you?" he said softly.

"They all do. Why do they always leave me? Everyone I love…they leave me," she mumbled.

Not knowing what else to say, Severus slowly wrapped his long arms around the shaking woman.

"Tell me who left you," he whispered as he continued smoothing her hair.

"My family," she whimpered. "One year ago today…my…my father died. He was my world and now he's gone," she sniffed.

Severus closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Why didn't Albus warn him about this? He knew all too well about painful anniversaries. He would have let the girl be if he would have known this information.

"I know that it is painful but that is not your whole family," he said softly.

He realized at that moment that he honestly didn't know anything about this woman's life. He had never thought to ask. Having in-depth conversations with others was not something he did on a regular basis. He had never tried to get to know someone other then Lily and perhaps Lucius Malfoy when he was younger.

"What happened? Tell me." he commanded gently.

Clara erratic breathing began to level out and her sobbing decreased to a light sniffle. She turned once again into his chest hiding her face from him.

"Please don't make me," she whispered. "Not now…not today."

Severus nodded a little disappointed but he was a private man himself so he understood.

"Give me your hands so I can heal them," he said keeping his voice low and soft.

Clara complied and offered him her blooded knuckles. _Oh Clara, what have you done?_

Shifting her slightly on his lap he reached for his wand and handkerchief from his pocket. After a subtle flick, his wand began spouting water out onto the white cloth, which he used to clean off both of her hands. He was gentle and took great care not to cause her anymore pain. Clara watched in silence as he did his work. For a man who could be so easily cruel, he could be so gentle if he tried.

While Severus worked silently on Clara's hand, Albus stood quietly in the doorway observing the scene unfolding in front of him. He had come down to check on Clara's progress and observe a lesson but instead found Clara having a melt down cradled in his Potions Master's arms. He had not interrupted them since it seemed that Severus was doing fine on his own.

"Does this hurt?" Severus asked as he pressed down gently on one of Clara's knuckles.

Clara winced and hissed through her teeth. "Yeah…God, I'm so stupid."

"I think you cracked one of your knuckles. You know, I was going to start you out with boxing gloves," he said, giving her a small smile.

"You have boxing gloves? I didn't think that wizards were into that," she said as Severus inspected her other hand.

"They don't. My father did," he murmured, sounding slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, was your father a muggle?"

Severus nodded but said no more.

"Was he a boxer?"

"He did some amateur fights on the weekends to make extra money. It was about the only thing he seemed to enjoy."

Clara was about to ask more questions about his family when Severus grasped her injured hand and held it mere inches from his lips. _Oh! Is he about to kiss my hand?_

Severus cupped her small fist into both his hands and shut his eyes tight. After a few moments of concentrating, he began chanting the most beautiful words Clara had ever heard. It sounded as if he was praying. His voice was so deep and melodic that goosebumps began tickling their way across her arm. Clara's hand started feeling very warm as if she was lying out under the summer sun. After a few minutes, Severus slowly blinked open his eyes and ran his thumb over Clara's knuckles.

"Better?" he asked, giving her a quizzical look.

"It…it doesn't hurt at all! How did you do that? You didn't even use your wand." she said, looking down at her hand in amazement.

"Wandless magic," he said with a shrug.

"Can all wizards do that?"

"It is difficult to do since it takes so much concentration. Most people would just rather rely on their wands, but I find it can be helpful in certain situations. You seem to be an accident waiting to happen so my talents seem to come in handy," he said with a smirk.

"You really are brilliant," Clara said, quickly flushing red.

"Hardly, Miss Lanning. I merely fixed a cracked knuckle, I didn't raise the dead. Now let's get you up. I suppose we should wait until next week before trying this again. You need to rest that hand," he said as he helped the still shaken woman off the floor.

"I'm so sorry for my outburst. I think I had been holding it in for a long time. This has been a crappy year," she said as she nervously twilled a stray curl in between her fingers.

"I understand," he replied. _More than you know._

Both professors turned to walk to the door and both spotted Albus at the same time.

"Oh, Albus…when did you get here?" asked Clara.

"I'm sorry to intrude, my dear. I was actually coming to watch you in action but I see that I will have to try another time. I am so sorry, Clara. I didn't realize today's significance. I wouldn't have asked Professor Snape to schedule a lesson today if I had realized," he said, clasping the woman's uninjured hand in his.

"It's ok, Albus. You have a lot of responsibility. I didn't want to burden you with it," she said, giving him a warm smile.

"You are NEVER a burden. I also believe that today is Thanksgiving Day in the States. I am sorry we did not do anything special to help you celebrate. That was careless of me," he said with a frown.

"No, no, no, I don't ever want to celebrate that holiday again. I will be fine, I am just feeling a bit down in the dumps and homesick today."

Albus' face brightened up and you could visible see the wheels turning in his brilliant mind.

"Clara, how would you like to pay your uncle a visit in London during the Christmas Holidays? It would be a quick one. Only a few hours or so."

"Really? You are kidding me? I thought it was too dangerous to see him again?"

"I believe we can arrange some security for you and if we are very careful, a short visit could be possible," he said as his eyes twinkled.

"That would be great! I miss him so much," she said as she squeezed the old man in a crushing hug.

"You both will have a lovely time," he said with a grin, glancing back and forth between Severus and Clara.

"What do you mean _both_?" inquired Severus with a raised eyebrow. He had already guessed where this was heading.

"Well, Severus, Clara will need some protection so I have planned for you to join her," he said, looking rather pleased with himself. "It will do you good to get out of the school for a few hours. It will be fun, Severus."

Severus' eyes flashed with anger as the old man stood his ground with a smile on his face. _Meddling old man! You will be the death of me._

"Oh come on, Professor. It could be fun," said Clara, giving him a nervous smile.

"Well, then it is all settled. Clara, go ahead and write to your Uncle and we will devise a plan. You are in for a real treat, Severus," said Albus.

"Wonderful…you know how I love _treats_," replied Severus, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

* * *

**A/N: Ok folks we are getting so close to 100 reviews! Can we make it happen? **


	19. Christmas Revelations Part One

Chapter Nineteen-Christmas Revelations Part One

Snow had just begun to fall, making the London streets seem like it was covered in a thin white cashmere blanket. It was Christmas Eve and most businesses in and around Camden Lock had been closed for the festivities. In the narrow alleyway behind Gilbey Coffee House, two figures apparated with a pop and quickly scurried behind a garbage dumpster.

"I think I am getting better at that," said Clara with a smile as she untied her cloak.

"Indeed, you look like you might be able to stand on your own two feet this time," replied Severus as he undid his own traveling cloak.

The professor folded both cloaks and shrunk them to the size of a pocket square before placing them into his pants pocket. To anyone passing by, the couple looked like a pair of typical Londoners on their way to a Christmas party or family gathering. Severus had reluctantly traded his typical layered black teaching robes for a pair of black jeans, black sweater and leather jacket. Clara had nearly toppled down Hogwart's front steps when she had first seen him.

"I still say that muggle clothing suits you, Professor," esteemed Clara as she smoothed out her own outfit.

She her self wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue sweater. She knew her uncle would fuss at her if she had dressed up. Steven Lanning was a creature of comfort and was rarely seen in anything but cargo pants.

Severus rolled his eyes and began checking the wards that were put in place by members of the Order. Clara watched him intently as he added his own layers of perfection around the building. Free of his many layers of flowing robes and antiquated garments, Clara could finally catch a glimpse of what his body truly had to offer. The professor was very slim, but his arms and chest seemed to be well toned. She closed her eyes briefly remembering the feelings of his arms wrapped around her waste as they glided across the shimmering waters of the Black Lake. Muggle clothing really did showcase his assets.

"Alright, once we are inside you are not to leave my sight. Is that understood?" snapped Severus as he walked back over to where Clara was hidden.

"Okay, chill out, big boy. Come on let's go," she said with a grin as she bounced off around the corner towards the front door.

"There's that term _big boy_ again. Where does she come up with this stuff?" he thought as he quickened his step to catch up with her. "Don't forget the plan, Miss Lanning."

Albus had taken great care coming up with an alibi to give Steven Lanning as to where Clara had been and where she was going for the remainder of the holidays. Severus was supposed to play the role of a fellow co-worker who was accompanying her on a research project during the school break. Clara thought the story was a little weak but had told Albus she would go along with it.

"Yeah, about the plan. I think I have a better idea. Just follow my lead…oh, and we should probably be on a first name basis don't you think? The whole _Miss that_ and _Professor this_ just doesn't sound convincing.

"What?" hissed Severus as Clara knocked gently on the familiar front door of her uncle's coffee house. "This was not part of the…"

"Clara!" yelled Steven Lanning as he flung open the door. Steven pulled the young woman into a crushing bear hug causing Clara to erupt into a fit of giggles. "Oh sweetheart, it is so nice to have you back home. I have missed you so much."

"Oh me too, Uncle Steven. It's been so long and I've missed you so much," said Clara, flashing a brilliant smile up to her uncle. The two continued on with their greetings leaving Severus to worry about the possibility of being watched.

"Might I suggest we continue this little family reunion inside, Miss Lan…I mean, Clara," whispered Severus as he continued to survey their surroundings.

Steven Lanning ushered the couple inside and into the welcoming atmosphere of the coffee house. Steven had gone all out decorating the place for Christmas complete with twinkling lights hanging from the rafters and a large live Christmas Tree displayed in the window.

"Well, Clara, aren't you going to introduce me to this young fella?" asked Steven.

"Oh yes, so sorry. This is…uh, my boyfriend, Severus Snape. Severus teaches Chemistry at the same school I am teaching at," said Clara turning bright red. Although she couldn't see Severus' face, she could feel his whole body tense next to her. She swore she could even hear a low growl coming from deep within his chest. She knew that she was going to catch hell for this but she had a reason for her madness.

"Ah ,Clara ,my girl, I'm so happy for you. It's nice to meet you, Severus," exclaimed Steven as he pulled the brooding professor in for an unwelcome hug. "I'm so pleased to know that Clara has someone looking out for her. I want to hear all about how you two met when we sit down to eat. I'm nearly finished cooking so I hope you came hungry. Why don't you two have a seat for a few minutes while I just finish up in the kitchen."

Steven gave one more peck on Clara's cheek before shuffling off to the kitchen.

"I'll just go see if he needs any help," mumbled Clara as she all but ran for the kitchen door.

"Oh no you don't," growled Severus as he latched onto Clara's arm. Before she could even protest, Severus had her pinned up against the wall.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing? You were given a cover story and you couldn't make it one minute before you blew that to smithereens. What is your problem?" he hissed, mere inches away from her face.

"I'm just trying to make sure that my uncle isn't going to worry about me. I don't know when I am going to see him again and I just want him to know that I am being taken care of," she said as she wriggled to try to pull away from his grasp. "I didn't mean to make you mad. Can't you just play a long with it for night? I'll do anything. I just really want him to know that I'm safe and happy. Please…just this once."

Severus relaxed his grip, but still kept the young woman pushed against that wall. He could see the plea reflect in her blue eyes. "Clara, why do you always seem to get yourself into trouble? I was told to accompany you here tonight, not to pretend to be your lover."

Clara's face flushed a deep red at the mention of _lover. Wow, he made that word sound so sexy._

"Please, Severus…I…I'll do anything. I'll clean all your cauldrons everyday."

"I can do that with magic in mere seconds," he said with a smirk. He quite enjoyed watching the young woman beg.

"Ok…I will grade all your essays. I know you must hate doing that," she said sounding more and more desperate.

"I would never allow anyone to do my marking. Besides, you don't know the first thing about potions, which was apparent after you blew one up last summer."

"Ugh, what do you want from me?"

Several inappropriate thoughts ran through his mind, which he quickly brushed aside. He really was standing too close to the woman and he needed to put a little space between them.

"You may bring me my tea…every night while I'm doing my grading at 10:00 sharp. Every night until the end of the year. Is that clear?"

Clara nodded looking relieved. Bringing tea to the professor didn't sound like a big deal at all compared to cleaning or grading.

"I will play along with this charade for tonight only but you had better keep you mouth shut about it. Do you understand?"

Before Clara could agree, Steven Lanning burst back into the room blushing red as he spied the couple pressed up against one another in the corner.

"Awww, getting cozy are we?" he said with a chuckle.

"Well it is hard to keep away from her," purred Severus as he gently stroked his long finger across Clara's warm cheek. "And even harder to keep my hands off," he whispered as he tugged a stray curl that had fallen across her shoulder just a little too hard. Clara gave a small yelp as Severus quickly pulled away with a triumphant smirk across his face. _Maybe this evening will be more fun than I thought_. If he was going to have to play along then he at least wanted to be in control.

Steven invited the pair to have a seat at the dinner table. "Clara, I fixed your favorite tonight, love. I know fish and chips are not really a traditional Christmas Eve meal but the last time I cooked a turkey, I nearly burnt down half of London."

"Fish and chips sounds great, but why do you have the table set for four people?" Clara asked.

"Well that's because I need a place to sit, sweets," came a familiar voice from the doorway.

"Nico! What are you doing here?" cried Clara as she jumped up from her seat. She had not expected to see him and truth be told she really missed the little punk. Nico had become somewhat of a little brother to her and she felt herself get emotional when he pulled her into his skinny arms. Nico had not changed at all except for he had possibly grown even taller and lankier. He still had on his tight leather pants and his trademark mohawk which was a violent shade of orange. Despite his harsh appearance, Clara loved the little guy.

Nico seemed very pleased with Clara's warm reception and greeted her with a kiss on each cheek before spinning her around as he hugged her. Severus eyed the young man wearily while clutching his fists under the dinner table. Maybe he was getting into character a little too much but he couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of jealousy. Nico and Clara continued to chat animatedly for a few minutes until Severus couldn't take it any longer. In a few long strides, Severus was at her side with his arm draped possessively around her.

"Clara, aren't you going to introduce me to your…friend?" he said softly as he glared down at the young man.

"Oh yes sorry, dear. Severus this is Nicolas; we worked together here at the coffee shop. Nico was my first and pretty much only friend here in London," she said giving Nico a smile that made him blush. Severus' insides began to bubble and he instinctively drew Clara closer to him until her small frame was completely wrapped in his arms.

"Oh ummm…Nico this is Severus…my boyfriend. We met at the school where I am teaching," murmured Clara quite flustered by Severus' close proximity. She found it becoming increasingly difficult to form coherent thoughts while having his arms around her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Nicolas," said Severus as he extended his hand to shake Nico's. Nico visibly winced as Severus' large hand enveloped his in a painful squeeze. Both men exchanged fake pleasantries while refusing to drop eye contact.

"Good God, what is all this about?" thought Clara as she watched the two men's uncomfortable exchange.

"Alright, let's have dinner shall we?" yelled Steven in this gruff voice from across the room. Clara was thankful for the interruption and was soon led to the table by Severus who still refused to take his hands off her.

Dinner was a relaxing and enjoyable affair. Steven told embarrassing stories about Clara as a little girl and Nico filled her in on how his band was doing. They had recently been signed by a small local record label and were in the process of recording a demo. Clara told Steven about her piano and guitar students she had been teaching. She could at least tell them about that, minus the fact that her students were wizards and witches. Severus did a marvelous job recounting a half true version of how the two of them met.

"Wow, an explosion in the chemistry lab! How frightening!" exclaimed Nico as he and Steven listened intently.

"Yes, I don't know how it happened but after the blast I came to and found Clara wrapped safely in my arms. When she looked up at me with those big blue eyes, I just knew that I had to be with her, and now she's mine," Severus said as he placed a gentle kiss on Clara's knuckles.

"Oh holy hell," thought Clara feeling increasingly warm. "This guy is good."

Once dinner was complete, Steven herded everyone to the couches in front of the fireplace for some after dinner drinks. Severus and Clara sat down in a small loveseat causing them to nearly sit in one another's lap. Steven began filling Clara in on the latest gossip with some of the regulars as well as giving her the low down on how business was going. While the older gentleman was talking, Severus stealthily wrapped his arm around Clara pulling her into him. Slowly, he began to run his fingers through her silky curls enjoying the feeling between his fingers. Severus slowly made his way from her hair to the smooth skin of her neck. Using one finger he slowly stoked up and down, causing Clara eyes to close and a moan to nearly escape her lips.

"Oh God, what is happening to me?" she thought as she felt her body react to his touch. She had to almost hold herself down to avoid jumping on top of the man.

"Oh that feels heavenly," she mused again as his fingers lightly brushed against her ear.

Clara's breathing became heavy and her face was now scarlet. She felt as if she was about to completely lose control of herself. She could have sworn that at that moment the man must have been using some type of spell on her. She wanted more…more of his touch…more of HIM! She'd finally had enough and suddenly jumped up from the couch, startling everyone in the room.

"I….I…need to use the restroom," she mumbled as she took off to the back hallway. All she knew was that if she didn't get out of the room soon she was going to embarrass herself. The professor had always had somewhat of an effect on her. She'd always admitted that he was handsome and here lately, he had been opening up to her revealing more of his wit and charm but this felt different.

"What was that about?" Severus thought to himself with a frown. "Does she hate being touched by me that much?" Letting out an irritated sigh, he got up from his seat in order to search for the woman. "Can she not follow simple instructions? I clearly told her not to leave my sight. If she hates me touching her that much then she should have never asked for this," he thought growing more and more aggravated. _Merlin, do I scare every woman off? _

Clara clambered into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She immediately splashed some icy water onto her flushed face hoping that the sudden shock in temperature would bring some clarity to her thoughts. After drying her face with a hand towel she slumped against the back of the door and slid down until she was seated. Images of Severus holding her in his arms while she was crying, working on his potion, flying on the broomstick, playfully holding her down on the forest floor, all swam through her mind. A sudden knock on the door startled her causing her to kick a box of cleaning supplies over.

"Clara, are you alright? I told you not to leave my sight for any reason," growled Severus as he paced outside the door.

"I'm fine, I just needed to…touch up my makeup that's all," she replied smacking her forehead. Other than mascara, she hardly wore any makeup and even if she did, she didn't have any with her. "Stupid stupid stupid," he thought to herself.

"Well, I'm going to wait outside the door until you finish. The Headmaster told me not to let you out of my sight," he huffed in annoyance.

"Oh sweet Jesus, pull yourself together girl," she thought as she tucked knees under her chin. Clara again tried to clear her mind but more and more images of Severus Snape kept swirling around causing her to become flustered once again and that was when it hit her.

"Oh no! Oh this is bad…I want him…oh crap…I like him…no not like…I love Severus Snape!" she thought as she squealed into her hands. Truth be told, she had known for a long time, but until now she had not wanted to admit it to herself. Clara's thoughts were again abruptly interrupted by another loud knock on the door.

"Clara, I may not be a female but I am fairly certain it does not take that long to touch up makeup, especially when you don't wear any," he said, sounding clearly annoyed.

"Shit, how does he know?" she thought. "Okay, I'm coming," she said as she stood up and took one last look in the mirror. Her face was still flushed and if possible her hair was frizzier then normal. All she could see were her imperfections. _Oh, who am I kidding? He is smart, tall, powerful and handsome and just look at me._

Clara peaked out of the bathroom only to find Severus leaning up against that wall with his arms crossed looking calm and collected.

"Shall we return?" he asked smoothly holding out his arm for Clara to take.

The couple returned and took back their seats, but this time when Severus put his arm around her she was stiff and quiet. She didn't know what to say or what to do around him now. It was as if she was afraid he would read her actions and discover her secret.

"Severus, can I get you something to drink? Beer, scotch, wine?" asked Steven.

"What type of beer do you have?" he replied.

"I believe I have some Guinness in the fridge."

"That would be perfect," Severus said flashing one of his rare smiles.

"How very muggle of you, Severus," whispered Clara with a smirk. The man never ceased to surprise her. He was definitely schmoozing her uncle, which was shocking the hell out of her.

Severus and Steven continued talking over beers about recent events in the London news.

"How does he know about this?" Clara thought to herself as she listened in on Severus' thoughts on a London Union strike.

"I read muggle newspapers, Clara," Severus whispered into her ear.

_Oh crap, can he read my mind? _

"No, I am not reading your mind. I would never do that without your consent," he whispered again after reading the woman's facial expressions. "Your facial expressions make you an open book. Relax, you are awfully tense."

_How am I supposed to relax when you are sitting so close to me?_

"Nico, Clara, how about some music?" asked Steven as he began cleaning up the dirty dishes.

"Sure thing, Steven," replied Nico as he grabbed two guitars from the corner of the room. Clara took one and quickly began tuning it until it met her satisfaction.

"Did you ever learn that song by _The Cure_ that we talked about last summer? Inquired Nico as a grabbed two picks from his pocket.

"Yeah, I figured it out. _Lovesong_ right? I have to say for an alternative rock band they sure can write a sexy song. Ok let's play that one but we have to take it slower cause I haven't got it up to tempo yet."

"Alright, let's alternate verses and take the chorus together…got it?"

Clara flopped down on the large couch next to Nico, grateful to put some space in between Severus and herself. So with skilled expertise the duo started strumming through the chords until they gelled together enough to begin singing.

"Whenever I'm alone with you,

You make me feel like I am home again.

Whenever I'm alone with you,

You make me feel like I am whole again.

Whenever I'm alone with you,

You make me feel like I am young again.

Whenever I'm alone with you,

You make me feel like I am fun again.

However far away,

I will always love you.

However long I stay,

I will always love you.

Whatever words I say,

I will always love you;

I will always love you. "

Severus sat in silence sipping his beer and watching the young woman play. He was once again mesmerized with her smoky and sultry tone as she crooned her verse. She was lost in her music and seemed to tune out everything and everyone around her. He was also struck by how much passion she poured into her words. It made him wonder whom she was singing to.

"Nico, why don't you take over so I can have a dance with my niece?" requested Steven holding his hand out for Clara. Nico took up the melody while Steven began to slowly twirl Clara around in his arms.

"You used to let me dance with you when you were a little girl. You and your father used to dance like this almost every evening. Do you remember that?" he asked giving her a gentle smile. " He would be so proud to see the woman you have become. I think he'd like Severus as well. He seems like a fine man, Clara," whispered Steven.

Before Clara could respond, Steven stopped swaying and turned to Severus.

"Well my boy, I believe I have taken enough of your time with Clara. Why don't you come and finish this dance with your girl," he chuckled as he offered her hand to Severus.

Clara could see a moment of brief hesitation in the normally collected man's eyes. She frowned and tell him to not worry about it but before she knew it Severus was standing in front of her wrapping his long fingers around her waist. Clara froze not knowing what to do. She had always been a strong dancer, but for some reason she couldn't make her feet move an inch. She was grateful when Severus started to move for them. Severus gently grabbed Clara's hands, holding one firmly and placing the other on his chest. Clara's breath hitched when he pulled her body close to his and she immediately dropped her gaze not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"No, no, no, eyes up here, Clara. We must be convincing, " he whispered as he lightly tipped her chin upwards till she was locked in his gaze.

"Why are you doing this for me?" she mumbled. "You could have just left."

"You will learn that I do not back out on my commitments, Clara. Besides, the idea of having you as my tea slave for the rest of the year sounded too enticing," he joked with a wicked grin, showing a rare glimpse of his humor.

Clara chuckled and pulled herself in closer. She knew she only had a few more minutes to live in this fantasy world before having to go back to reality and she planned on enjoying it to the fullest.

"You are a lovely dancer," she whispered against his chest.

"I wouldn't call this repetitive swaying dancing but if you must know, Minerva McGonagall taught me," he whispered looking slightly embarrassed. _Why am I telling her all of this?_

"Minerva? Please tell me there is a good story there," she giggled as she mentally pictures the austere Deputy Headmistress spinning Severus around the Great Hall.

Looking quite embarrassed Severus explained. "It was my first year teaching and I was supposed to be instructing the Slytherin House on how to dance for a Christmas Ball Albus was intent on giving. How was I to teach if I didn't know how to myself? I can assure you it was a highly uncomfortable situation," he said with a grin. "However, I do have to say for a woman her age, she can really move."

"Did you ever go to dances when you were in school?" questioned Clara picturing what it might have been like if she had gone to school with his younger self. She herself had never gotten the opportunity to go to a dance. She was always the new kid at school since her family moved so often. She had also been painfully shy. Boys had not really taken an interest in her until she went off to college.

As soon as Clara asked the question Severus' body tensed and his black eyes grew cold. Like a flip of a switch his whole countenance changed reverting him back to his typical cold demeanor. "It's getting late…we should head back to the castle. I am sure Albus is anxious for your return."

Clara frowned sensing that the spell had been broken. _What did I say?_

After a tearful goodbye Severus led Clara back out into the snow covered alleyway. They had convinced Steven that Severus was taking Clara to spend Christmas in Paris. She promised that she would try to visit over the summer but she knew they were only empty words. She doubted Albus would let her out of his sights for more then just a short visit. After securing their traveling cloaks Severus apparated them both to a hidden spot just outside the castle gates. The couple walked in silence until they were back in Clara's quarters.

"Severus, thank you for what you did tonight. My uncle seemed so happy. I can relax now that I know he isn't worrying about me."

"You're…ummm…welcome. You should go get some sleep now and make sure you tell Albus you have returned," he said as he quickly turned to make his way to the fireplace. Just as he was about to throw down a hand full of floo powder, Clara spoke again.

"Merry Christmas, Severus," she said giving him a smile.

"Happy Christmas, Clara."

_I love you._

* * *

**AN: Well, there you have it. Finally Clara has come to terms with her feelings. Now the question is what is she going to do about it?**

**I LOVE "Lovesong" by The Cure, so if you have never heard it before look it up on youtube. 311 and Adele do a marvelous job covering the song as well. Adele's version is really more like what I envisioned for this scene but this is 1995. It is very sexy, so the thought of Clara dancing with Sev, getting all hot and bothered was just perfect. **

**As usually thank you so much for reading and for leaving reviews. Keep them up! It is so much fun getting to know you all. Thanks for all the chats.**


	20. Christmas Revelations Part II

Chapter Twenty- Christmas Revelations Part II

_Clara and Severus sat silently on the floor with their backs resting against the front of the couch and their feet stretched out lazily towards to fireplace. Severus contently sipped his glass of wine while Clara gently stroked her hand up and down his broad chest. _

"_You know what will happen if you continue to do that?" said Severus in a husky tone._

"_No, I don't believe I do…why don't you show me?" replied Clara with a grin as she slowly let her hand drift down his stomach causing him to suck in a sharp breath. _

_In one swift motion, Severus had Clara pinned down onto the soft rug with his body pressed down hard against hers. Clara let out a shriek of delight as Severus pinned both her arms above her head with one hand and stroked her soft cheek with the other. His lips attacked her neck in a passionate assault, leaving them both breathless. _

"_Okay, okay I surrender! Severus, you're tickling me," she laughed as his free hand began roaming her body. _

"_Is that so? Well, I suppose I will just have to stop then," he said with a devilish grin._

"_No, no, no…please!"_

"_That's what I thought. Now, it is getting rather warm by this fire. I think we should rid you of some of these layers," he said as he slid his hand up her stomach until he reached the top button of her shirt. _

_Severus resumed kissing and nipping at Clara's neck as he slowly began undoing each button._

"_Sev…please," moaned Clara as she arched her back trying to get as close to him as possible. _

"_Patience, Clara," he whispered as his lips moved up her neck to a sensitive patch of skin just below her ear. Clara again began to moan incoherently as his hands brushed against her flushed skin. _

"_Please…please!"_

"_As you wish," he whispered as he let go of her hands. Severus yanked Clara up by her shirt and began tearing at the buttons with intense vigor. Clara let her head fall back and closed her eyes in __anticipation of what was to come. She could hear the ripping of the fabric of her clothing as Severus clawed in an almost animalistic fashion. Severus continued to claw at her blouse so hard that Clara began to feel his nails sink into her overly sensitive flesh. _

"_Sev…calm down, big boy…come on, that kinda hurts…SEV!"_

Clara woke up with a jerk as something sharp wracked across her chest and shoulders. Her eyes popped open only to find two beady eyes staring back at her.

"What the… FAWKES!"

Fawkes squawked happily and continued to poke and claw lightly at Clara with his long talons.

"What are you doing here, boy?" she mumbled groggily as she pushed him off to check her alarm clock.

"Fawkes, it's only six in the morning, buddy. Go away and let me get back to sleep. God, you have bad timing," she murmured, thinking back to her steamy dream. It had just been getting to the good part. "Just let me have a few more hours."

Clara rolled back over and burrowed her head underneath her pillow. She was just about to drift back off to sleep when she once again heard a scratching sound as Fawkes shimmied his way underneath her pillow to join her. She was soon face to beak with the large bird.

"Oh God, Fawkes, your breath is horrible. What is Albus feeding you?"

Fawkes once again squawked right in her face as he pushed the pillow off her head. After once again jumping on top of her belly, he began flapping his wings and jerking his head towards the open passageway to Dumbledore's office.

"Is that where you are wanting me to go?" she asked now fully awake. "I guess there's no going back to sleep. I just want you to know that you messed up an extremely hot dream. I hope you're happy with yourself."

Clara once again pushed the giant bird off of her and hopped out of her bed. After throwing on a sweatshirt, she padded her way into the open passageway with Fawkes flying just behind her. Clara ambled into Albus' office and froze when she saw what was in front of her.

"Happy Christmas, Clara," said Albus with a smile.

Albus was seated in his favorite armchair drinking a large cup of coffee. This was the only normal thing left in the office. The whole room had been transformed into a Christmas wonderland. A large twelve-foot tree stood in the corner decorated with thousands of multi-colored lights. Underneath the tree were dozens of brightly wrapped presents in all different shapes and sizes. Stockings with Clara, Albus and even Fawkes' names embroidered on them hung above the fireplace held tiny prizes and candy. The coffee table was overflowing with a variety of cakes, cookies, coffee, candy and traditional Christmas Crackers. The rest of the office looked like a Christmas painting blew up, showering the place with red and green ribbons and bows.

"I know you are not a child but I wanted you to have the best Christmas you could possibly have while you are with me, dear," he said with a smile.

"Oh, Albus. I don't know what to say," she whispered as tears filled her eyes. Clara rushed over and wrapped her arms around the old man. "I've never seen anything more beautiful. Thank you."

"Clara, I know I have taken you away from your world but…"

"Stop, we have been over this before. Your world is my world now. There is nothing left for me there. I want to be here. It was lovely seeing my uncle again but my place is here now. We are a family."

"Family," Albus mused with a twinkle in his eyes. "I never thought that I would have a family. I like that, dear," he said, ruffling the hair on top of her head.

Albus and Clara spent the next few hours exchanging gifts and nibbling on cakes and cookies. The sheer volume of gifts that were presented to her was overwhelming. Albus confessed that he wasn't exactly sure what to buy her so he just bought a little of everything.

"Albus, did you go shopping in the muggle world?" she asked with a chuckle as she opened up yet another box of clothing from The Gap.

"I must confess that I did. I had originally planned on asking young Nymphadora to go for me but the ministry has been keeping her busy these days. I was not exactly sure what you would like so I just bought it all," he said with a proud grin on his face.

"Albus! You can't just buy the whole store! That must have cost a pretty penny …or knut…or whatever it is that you use," she scolded.

"My dear, I am old and have lived at Hogwarts the majority of my life. Other than the occasional vacation and a new robe each year, I have nothing to spend my money on. Let this old man spoil his daughter now and again," he said with a twinkle in his eye as he passed her another heavy gift box.

After a few hours of diving into presents, Clara practically collapsed onto a pile of wrapping paper.

"Clara, go have a little rest. I'm going to visit Arthur at St. Mungo's. They will be expecting you for dinner at Grimmauld Place. This has been a hard time for the Weasley family so I am sure Molly would love some company. She seemed very pleased when I accepted her dinner invitation."

Mr. Weasley had been attacked just a week before Christmas by a giant snake at the Ministry of Magic. Clara had begged relentlessly for Albus to allow her to accompany him to the wizarding hospital but Albus felt it was too dangerous. Not wanting to argue during the holiday season, Clara let it drop since she would at least get to see Molly on Christmas Day.

Clara arrived at six o'clock via the floo network to Grimmauld Place. Albus had to stay at the school and attend Christmas dinner with the remaining students. Molly was the only one in the kitchen when she arrived. The normally jovial red head looked worn, like she had not slept recently but still seemed thrilled when she pulled Clara in for a hug. The two women chatted while they cooked, grateful for a few moments of peace before everyone arrived.

"Ginny and the twins seem to be enjoying their lessons with you," said Molly as she levitated a large pot of mashed potatoes onto the table.

"Yes, Ginny is really showing some promise with the guitar. She is a bit of a natural. Fred and George would be the same if they would sit still long enough to practice," replied Clara with a laugh.

"That's my boys. They seem to always be preoccupied with making mischief then anything else. Although they haven't stopped playing since they arrived here. Fred even took his guitar to St. Mungo's so he could play a song for Arthur."

Once the food was nearly ready Molly asked Clara to go to the sitting room to tell the kids to come help set the table. Clara quietly walked down the hallway, careful to not wake up Mrs. Black's sleeping portrait. She really wasn't in the mood to be screamed at just because she was a muggle. Clara opened the door to the sitting room and was greeted by an interesting sight. Harry was sitting off to the side brooding in an armchair. _I really need to make an effort to talk to this poor kid. _Sirius and Ron were playing some game while Hermione read on the couch. Nothing about this scene looked odd but the other side of the room was a different story.

Ginny and the twins all had out their guitars attempting to play a barely decipherable version of Light My Fire by The Doors. Just as Clara walked in, George jumped up on a chair and smashed his guitar onto the ground yelling out "Rock and Roll, Baby!" The poor guitar broke into a million pieces causing shards to fly across the room. Clara was so taken aback that she didn't even notice that Hermione, Harry, Ron and Sirius didn't even look up for their various activities. Sirius just merely raised up his wand giving it a subtle flick causing an invisible force field to block any debris from landing on their heads.

"George! What in Merlin's name are you doing?" _Great, now I'm starting to sound like Albus._

George flashed her a toothy grin and gave both Fred and Ginny a round of high fives. "Oh come on, Professor Lanning. Aren't you always saying we should be spending more time with our instruments?" George said, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I said to PRACTICE your instrument not destroy your instrument. The famous rock stars that normal do that are millionaires. They can afford to replace their instruments whenever they want. You can't go around demolishing things in the name of rock and roll boys!"

"You know, Professor, you are really starting to sound like our Mum. We thought you were cooler then that," Fred said as Ginny started laughing.

"What's so funny, Ginny?" asked Clara in annoyance.

Ginny didn't stop laughing but instead pointed down to the mound of guitar pieces. All the thousands of tiny slivers had begun to slowly inch their way across the room and to reform at George's feet. In a matter of a minute all the pieces had put themselves back together revealing a perfect, unsmashed guitar.

"How did you do that? You didn't have out your wands did you?" asked Clara quite confused. "Sirius, did you do this?"

Upon hearing Clara call out his name, Sirius cleared the room in a few long strides until he had her in a warm embrace. Clara had come with Albus a few times throughout the semester to Grimmauld Place and each time Sirius had been dying for company. The poor man looked thrilled to have another visitor to his house…especially an attractive female.

"Clara, darling, welcome back to my humble abode," he purred, kissing her lightly on the hand. Clara caught Hermione's gaze just long enough to see her roll her eyes before returning to her book.

"I'm afraid you have stumbled onto one of the twins inventions. They have been trying this one out for nearly three hours," he said with a grin.

"And it's getting bloody annoying if you ask me," chimed Ron throwing a glare over at the twins.

"Good thing nobody asked you," replied the twins in perfect unison.

"You invented this, boys?" Clara asked, sounding quite impressed.

"Sure did! No matter how many times you break this guitar, it will always put itself right back together. Well…at least we think it will keep doing it. We are still in the testing stage," explained George.

"They nearly scared the magic out of Mum the first time they tried it," laughed Ginny.

"Well, I don't approve of you scaring your poor mother but I have to say this is brilliant!" exclaimed Clara.

The twins spent the next view minutes explaining their design and even let Clara do a test run. Having never been able to smash a guitar herself she couldn't help but get a little giddy when she threw it across the room.

"Oh gosh, I forgot. I'm supposed to be sending you all to help Molly set the table. We better hurry," said Clara as she shooed out all the kids to the kitchen. She was just about to follow the last one out when Sirius caught her arm and pulled her back into the sitting room.

"Clara, I just wanted a word with you before everyone is all together," he said looking serious.

"Oh okay, Sirius. Is um, everything ok?"

"Clara, I overheard Albus talking with Alastor after last weeks Order meeting. Albus seemed pleased about how you and Snape have been getting along. I also heard him say something about you taking lessons with him down in the dungeons. Clara, that man is dangerous. I know Albus trusts him but I have known Snape for a long time and he doesn't have a trustworthy bone in his body. Please tell me you haven't been spending time alone with him?"

Clara felt completely blind-sided. No one was supposed to know about her lessons and now the man she was in love with was being blasted once again.

"Sirius, I don't think this is any of your business. Albus would never put me in harms way. We are a family and I think you need to respect any decisions he makes," she said getting angrier with each word.

"Clara, I know…"

"No! I'm not finished. I am assuming that you went to school with SEVERUS…yes, that's right he has a first name. He is sacrificing a great deal everyday for others and deserves some respect from everyone here."

"I have seen what he does as a so-called 'sacrifice' Clara. Do you have any idea what Death Eaters do? What they do to cute little muggle girls like you? Voldemort is after you, Clara, and the thought of you being alone with Snivellus, where he could just kidnap you at anytime, is reckless. Try to see reason, Clara," he pleaded, gripping both her arms in his large hands.

"He would NEVER hurt me. I trust him!"

"TRUST HIM? He will kill you the first chance he…"

"Let go of me, Sirius," she hissed in almost a whisper.

"Clara, we all care about you. I can teach you self-defense if you want. You could floo here whenever you like. Let me help you. Not him. I don't want you alone with him in that dungeon. What if he tried…"

"I SAID LET GO!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" came a female voice from the doorway. "Clara, is everything ok in here? Sirius, I think you need to let go of her," said Tonks in a clam but authoritative voice.

"Fine…but know that I am only saying this because I don't want to see you end up like every other friend of Snape's," he said before storming out the door.

The two women stood there in silence for a few minutes before Clara moved slowly across the room to look out the dirty window. "Clara, what was Sirius talking about? What's going on between you and Professor Snape?" asked Tonks tentatively.

"Tonks, it's nothing. Severus is just helping me out, ok? Before you start lecturing me as well, you should know that I trust him and so does Albus. I will not be changing my mind."

"I wasn't going to say anything. I may not like the man but I trust Albus' decisions. I don't think he would hurt you. Sirius shouldn't say things like that. From what I heard, they were something like rivals back in school."

"Well, they are adults now so it is time to get over it."

"I agree but Sirius lives in the past, Clara. He had so many years of his life taken away that he doesn't understand that those around him grew up. I'm not sure if his views will ever change."

Clara nodded and tried to turn so Tonks couldn't see her eyes beginning to water with tears.

"Clara, are you ok? Are you crying?"

"I'm fine, Tonks," she said brushing tears away and putting on a fake smile. "Let's go eat okay."

"Alright if you say so. There's more going on here and I'm going to find out," she said with a smile.

Dinner was delicious but the mood was strained and slightly awkward. Molly seemed completely exhausted after the week's affairs. She quickly began drinking a little bit too much causing her to talk too loudly. Harry continued moping at his seat despite Hermione's best efforts of cheering him up. Sirius looked embarrassed and would not speak to anyone except a few words with Remus. Even Tonks who normally was the life of the party got quiet the moment Remus entered the room. After observing the young woman's actions around the man, it didn't take long for Clara to figure out the Tonks clearly had a crush on him. Although it was lovely to be out of the castle, all Clara could think about was a certain Potions Master sitting alone in a dark dungeon when he should be celebrating with others on Christmas Day.

"What's wrong with you?" whispered Tonks .

"Nothing! What's wrong with you?" replied Clara shifting her eyes over to where Remus was quietly conversing with Sirius.

"Nothing just drop it ok. There's something you are not telling me. Spill it, girl," Tonks said with a mischievous grin.

"I'm not talking since you are not talking. Two can play this game," Clara said in a huff.

"Fine, but I will get to the bottom of this."

Clara rolled her eyes before taking another bite of her Christmas pudding. How could she explain to anyone about how she was feeling? All she knew is that there was not other place she would rather be at this moment than with Severus.

At a quarter till ten, Clara finally floo'd back to Albus' office. Tonks and Remus had both begged her to stay longer but it was obvious to everyone that her thoughts were elsewhere. Albus had left her a note stating that he was having a drink with Filius and would be returning within the hour. Clara took the passageway back to her room and began pacing back and forward. She knew what she wanted to do but wasn't sure if she had the courage.

"What if he doesn't even want to see me?" she thought as she nervously twirled her hair between her fingers. That's when she remembered the tea. They had never really specified when their agreement would begin but it was almost ten. She could just use bringing him tea as an excuse to see him and take him his Christmas present. In ten minutes, Clara was ready with a tray of earl grey and Christmas cookies. Just before stepping into the fireplace, she carefully positioned a small emerald wrapped box next to the creamer and admired her work. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the fireplace and in a matter of seconds landed safely in the Potion Master's dark, empty office.

Clara took a few minutes to let her eyes adjust to the darkness while she scanned the room trying to figure out what to do next. A small sliver of light peeked from under a doorway on the far side of his office. Clara walked tentatively across the room and pull at the door handle. She was surprised to find it unlocked so she gently tugged it open and peered inside. A long, narrow stairway stretched down before her and was pitch black except for a small amount of light illuminating from the bottom. Clara reluctantly stepped down and was startled when a row of candles held by wall sconces flickered to life.

"Well, that was theatrical," she mumbled to herself as she began descending into the depths of the castle dungeons. "Surely he doesn't live down here?" she thought as the temperature began dropping with each step.

Severus was sitting at his writing desk putting the finishing touches on an article he was planning on submitting to _The Practical Potioneer._ His eyes had begun to ache so he had reluctantly put on his reading glasses. He glanced down at his pocket watch and noticed that it was almost ten o'clock. "Thank Merlin this day is almost over," he thought as he went back to his writing. To Severus, Christmas was more like an inconvenience then a day of celebration. He was just about to start cleaning things up around his desk when his wards began to alert him that someone was approaching his quarters. "Great, not Albus again," he sighed as he stalked across the room. Albus had already been down there twice to try to convince him to come to the Christmas dinner. He, of course, refused.

Having already formed a snide remark to say to Albus, Severus whipped open his door just as Clara was about to knock.

"Clara? What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding clearly confused.

"I…well…seeing that it's ten o'clock, I thought you would like your nightly tea service, sir," she said with a grin.

Severus looked momentarily flustered and quickly yanked off his reading glasses. He never let anyone see him with them on. He felt they drew too much attention to his already prominent nose and he didn't want to have to endure any teasing even as an adult. Severus continued to stand there, staring down at the young woman, unsure of what he should do.

"Severus, would you like your tea or are you going to make me stand out in this creepy stairway all night?"

"I suppose it would be acceptable for you to come in," he said, still looking uneasy. This was the first time anyone but Albus had come into his quarters. The fact that it was a beautiful woman was a bit unnerving.

"Your wish is my command, sir. Now sit down on the couch and I will fix you up the best cup of tea you have ever had in your life," Clara said with a wink as she breezed past him into his room.

Severus' quarters looked to be twice the size of Clara's. An impressive fireplace loomed in the corner flanked by an oversized black, leather sofa and an emerald green upholstered armchair. In another corner set a simple writing desk with a high backed wood chair. There were no lights on in the far side of the room but Clara could see that there was a large four-poster bed flushed up against the wall. She blushed when she realized that she was staring at his bed. Clara quickly turned her gaze back to the tea tray, silently vowing not to look back in that direction again.

Clara made quick work fixing the man's tea and before Severus knew it, he was seated in his armchair with a teacup in one hand and a plate of cookies in another. "Clara, you really didn't have to come tonight. You could have waited until after the start of the term. I am sure you have various celebratory activities planned for tonight."

"Nope, I'm all yours," she said flushing red when she realized what had come out of her mouth. "I mean… I just thought I should go ahead and get in the habit.

The two professors sat in silent for a few minutes while Severus sipped his tea. Clara nervously fiddled with her own tea cup too distractedly to realize that she had forgotten to actually pour any tea in her cup.

"So did you do anything special for today?" inquired Clara.

"Not unless you count catching two Hufflepuffs in the throes of passion out behind the Quidditch stands something special," he said with a ghost of a smile curling at his lips.

Clara snorted and gave him a shocked look. "You have got to be kidding me?"

"I'm afraid not but let's just say by the time I was finished with them, I don't think they will have the courage to be caught within twenty yards of each other," he said with a smirk.

"You take too much pleasure tormenting these kids. I hope you weren't too hard on them?"

"Humph…they are a bunch of dunderheads. If the Hufflepuffs would spent half the time they devote to pointless romantic endeavors on their studies I might have more than two actually make it to my Newts levels."

"There's more to school then just studying, Severus. Surely you remember what it was like to be young?"

Severus' eyes flickered away from hers and his whole body seemed to tense. Clara mentally smacked herself for letting the conversation drift in that direction. She had noticed before that he didn't like talking about his youth. She honestly just wanted to get to know about him but she figured she better stick with safer topics.

"So you haven't opened your Christmas present yet," she said quietly gesturing to the small green box sitting unopened on the tea tray.

"You got me a present?" he asked, his eyes wide open in shock. "You really shouldn't have done that Clara. I don't do the whole Christmas thing…I didn't…"

"It's ok, Severus, you didn't have to get me anything. Albus, bought me an entire store for Christmas. I don't need anything else. You can make it up to me next year," she laughed. "Besides, it's nothing big. Just something I thought you could use. Maybe it will even bring out your muggle side," she said playfully as she pushed the box closer to him.

"Clara, I don't have a muggle side."

"Oh, just open," she said rolling her eyes.

Severus reluctantly opened the green wrapping only to reveal a plan black box. He pulled and pulled by no matter what he did the box would not budge. A muffled snicker broke his deep concentration.

"Is something funny, Clara?"

Clara shook her head, not letting her hands drop from covering her mouth.

"You gave me a cursed box that wont open. How thoughtful of you," he mumbled sarcastically.

"Severus, I just used a lot of tape. Just pull it off and it will open," she said, letting the giggles fully erupt.

Severus shot her a glare that only increased her laughter but he soon finagled the box open. Inside was a shinny metal object attached to a long chain. Severus pulled out the object and lifted it up to get a closer look.

"It's a whistle," explained Clara. "I thought you could use it in our lessons since you are kind of my coach. Of course you could always use it to get unruly student's attention. It's stupid I know…you don't have to keep it if you don't want to. I can't exactly go shopping since you and Albus wont let me go anywhere but I thought…"

"No, I like it…thank you Clara," he said quietly as he gently placed it around his neck. "Where did it come from?"

"It was my fathers. He used it when he ran Boot Camp drills. When I was little he used to let me sit in the back of his truck and watch him. Sometimes he would even let me ride on his back and blow the whistle. I polished it up for you last night so it looks brand new. I think he'd be happy to know that it has a new home." Severus remained quiet while a myriad of emotions played across his face. He couldn't remember the last time someone other than Albus had given him a gift, especially something that came with such thought. Now here was this beautiful woman sitting across from him, acting like she genuinely wanted to be in his company.

"So…do you want to play a game or something?" she asked nervously, desperately wanting to break the silence.

"A game? Do I look like someone who normally plays games, Clara?"

"Oh come on, Severus. Indulge me a little, okay? You can pick."

"Well, I suppose we could play a game of chess. You do know how to play, right?" he asked as he cleared off the coffee table.

"Not a clue. I can play checkers. That's as close as I have ever gotten," she said, looking embarrassed. _Of course he likes to play chess._

"Well, now is as good a time as any to learn," he murmured while he placed a old looking black and white wizards chess set out in front of them. Severus spent the next hour going over the names of each piece and the moves they can make. Clara was mesmerized by the sound of his velvety voice and listened intently even if though she wasn't retaining any information he was giving her. Chess had never interested her but sitting alone with him made this the best night ever. "Clara, are you getting all of this?" he said, looking down at the young woman. She had not spoken recently and he was worried he had overwhelmed her. "Oh um, yeah, yeah I got it. That one goes there and then that thing can move over here," she said, trying to recall something he had said.

Severus gave a small snort and folded his arms across his broad chest. "Perhaps we should just play through a game and see how far we get. I can help you as we go." It was obvious to him that she had not really heard a word he had said even though she had been watching him intently. He figured if they started a game it was bound to last a long time. In all honesty, he was enjoying her company and didn't want her to leave.

The pair spent the next few hours slowly making their way through Clara's first chess game. Severus was not normally a patient man but he found her naiveté oddly refreshing. He spent the game watching her expressions and mannerisms, which he had never had time to do in the past. He noticed little things like the fact that she twirled her hair when she was unsure of herself, chewed on her bottom lip when she was concentrating, patted her knees when she got excited and blushed when any amount of attention was brought her way. He found himself studying her more than the game, so it was a good thing she didn't know what she was doing or he would have lost for sure.

At a quarter till two, Clara's eyes began to droop and head began to feel heavy. As much as neither one of them wanted this evening to end, Severus knew that she needed to get to sleep.

"Clara, I think you need to go to sleep now," he said in his typical low, sultry tone that always seemed to make Clara shiver. "Here please!" she thought to herself. Clara nodded and reluctantly began making her way to the door. "Shall I walk you back to your quarters?" She was about to point out the fact that her quarters were only up the stairs and then through the floo but she quickly snapped her mouth shut and nodded her head in agreement. The walk up the stairs was silent except for the occasional yawn from Clara and far too quickly, they found themselves standing in front of Severus' fire place.

"Thank you for teaching me how to play chess tonight, Severus. I'm pretty horrible aren't I?"

"Yes, you are pretty dreadful," he said with a small smirk. "I suppose we will have to do this again to see if we can get you to improve."

Clara face lit up. "We could do it again tomorrow. I don't have any plans."

"I'm afraid I am returning to my family home for the remainder of the break," he said with a frown.

"Oh I see," she replied trying her best to hide her disappointment.

"But I suppose I could come back a day early," he spouted before giving thought to the matter.

"That would be lovely, Severus." Without giving herself time to back out Clara bravely stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the tall man's middle. Severus' body instinctively tensed but as the warmth from Clara's body began spreading to his own, he slowly began to relax. "Merry Christmas, Severus, and thank you," she murmured into his chest. Before Severus had time to think or respond, her arms had released him. She quickly disappeared in a green flash through the floo, leaving Severus speechless. This certainly had been an unexpected and different Christmas. Little did he know this was just the beginning of many unexpected occurrences in his life.

* * *

**A/N: If you like it...review it!**


	21. The Seduction of Severus Snape

Chapter Twenty-One- The Seduction of Severus Snape

"He is impossible, Albus!" exclaimed Severus as he began to pace across the Headmaster's vast office.

"Severus, please try to be patient with him. Not all wizards are as natural with Occlumency as you were when you first started learning. You know how important it is for him to keep his mind closed," pleaded Albus.

"It has been a month and if anything, he has gotten worse. It is a complete waste of my time. I have better things to do than waste it probing his adolescent mind."

"Yes, I am quite aware of what you would rather be doing with your time," Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"What is that supposed to mean?" huffed Severus.

"Clara tells me that you two have been spending time together outside of your lessons," he muttered, eyeing Severus from over his half moon spectacles.

"What are you getting at, Albus?" he hissed.

"Nothing, my boy. You are free to do whatever you want with whom ever you want. Clara is a lovely girl, don't you think? I think spending a little extra time together is a wonderful idea."

"You know meddling is not a very endearing characteristic," snapped Severus as he made his way to the door. "You already control enough of my life, Albus. Don't you think you could leave the small amount of personal time I have alone?"

"Severus, calm down. I am merely saying I am pleased that Clara has someone other than myself to spend time with in the castle. She has been lonely and these past few weeks I have noticed a change in her demeanor. She seems happier, that's all."

Severus' scowl softened just a bit as he thought back to his time with the young woman. _Could it be that I have been making her happy? _

_"_I am sure she has just become acclimated to her life at Hogwarts."

"Perhaps, but I think otherwise," Albus replied with a smile.

Later that evening, Severus sat at his desk contemplating the Headmaster's words. The young woman seemed to actually enjoy his company. At first it unnerved him that she seemed at ease around him. He usually prided himself on his gift for intimidating others, but having this one person who seems relaxed in his presence didn't bother him at all. The time he had spent with Clara had been the happiest moments since his time with Lily. _No, don't think about Lily right now. _Severus had found that after spending time with Clara he would often feel guilty. He knew he didn't deserve another shot at friendship, but he couldn't stay away from her. The way he felt in her presence was like a drug and he wanted more and more of it. He knew it would never be more than friendship. He wouldn't dare think that Clara would see him in any other way than just friendship. Besides, Lily had been the only one he had ever wanted in the romantic sense. No, it was best if he kept seeing Clara only as a friend. Hopefully he would not mess this one up like he always had a tendency to do.

"Good evening, Severus," said a cheerful voice from the far side of the room. "Did I catch you day dreaming? I didn't think somber professors like yourself did that."

"Hello, Clara. I was not day dreaming. I was merely contemplating new methods in which to torture you with in your lessons today," he said with a sardonic smile.

Clara rolled her eyes and made her way past him and into the training room. "I'm going to go ahead and stretch. I think I pulled a leg muscle last week and I would rather not walk around with a limp for the second week in a row. Just come on in and get me when you're ready."

After a few minutes, Severus finished up his marking and made his way into the training room. His breath caught in his throat when he opened the door. There, in plan sight, was Clara bent over with her ass up in the air, clad in her tight black pants. Severus knew he should look away but the sight was so delicious, he couldn't help but gaze. "I knew those pants were a good idea," he thought to himself as he continued to watch her stretch up and down and side to side. It only took a few minutes of gawking before his body started reacting. Before he knew it his mouth had begun to water, cheeks started to burn and a certain prized part of the male anatomy was painfully hard. _Dammit! Severus, control yourself._

Severus was so enamored by her backside that he didn't notice Clara had bent all the way over again and was now peering at him upside down through her spread legs. "Enjoying the view, Professor?" she said with a grin.

_Shit _"I was ummm…just coming to tell you that I…ummm…that I have to run an errand before we get started. I will be back in a moment," he stammered, not at all sounding cool and collected like he normally did. He quickly turned and fled the room, slamming the door behind him. Clara jerked upwards, her eyes wide in surprise. "Did that really just happen?" she thought to herself as she thought back on the man's behavior. She had seen it. It was clear as day since he was not wearing his teaching robes. His body had defiantly shown the telltale signs that he was turned on by the sight of her. "What does this mean?" she thought, growing increasingly nervous yet excited at the same time. Her own body began to react as she thought back to the heated look in his eyes. A rosy blush spread across her warm cheeks and her tummy began doing flips in anticipation of seeing him again.

Severus in the mean time fled into his potions lab. He quickly made his way over to a sink and splashed the frigid water onto his face. He had never been so humiliated in his adult life. He wasn't sure if she had noticed his bulging pants but he was sure she had noticed him openly staring at her glorious ass. Just thinking about her again made his body temperature start to rise. Absentmindedly, he let his hand drift down to the front of his trousers, briefly grasping his hardening member. "NO!" he thought out loud as he jerked his hand away. "Not like this…I can't do this. She is a friend and a colleague. Stop acting like a randy fifth year!"

Clara was left alone for a few minutes before Severus returned with a dark and almost menacing look in his eyes. With a flick of his wrist, the door slammed behind him causing a loud bang to echo throughout the stonewalls. Clara flinched as his dark gaze met hers. "Shall we get started?" he snapped.

"Oh, okay, Severus. Is everything okay?" she asked softly, confused as to why he seemed almost angry with her.

"Fine, we just need to get going. You have not been progressing as quickly as I would like." The truth was, he was angry with himself and embarrassed by his behavior. Clara unfortunately was now on the receiving end of that anger. "I am going to work you hard today, Clara." _Oh, sweet Merlin, now everything sounds sexual._ "I mean we are going to work on your hand-to-hand combat today. No more dummies and no more gloves. You will attempt to strike me, and I will attempt to block."

"What? Severus, I don't want to hurt you. What if you don't block me? Please just let me try again with the dummies," she pleaded.

"Clara, you have about three seconds to attack me before I attack you. Trust me, you don't want that to happen," he smirked, his obsidian eyes dark with purpose. _And trust me, Clara, I want to attack you._

Still confused by his sudden shift in behavior, Clara lunged forward aiming for his stomach. Without any effort, Severus grabbed her fist, twisted her arm behind her back and spun her around until her back was against his chest. "Not good enough. Your movements are predictable…again," he hissed in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"They are predictable because you taught them to me. Cut me some slack," she replied, now extremely confused.

She once again tried in vain to throw a few punches. His large hands blocked each punch with ease. After a few frustrating minutes, she decided to mix things up so while Severus was eyeing her fists she kicked her right leg up hoping to make contact with his hip. In one swift sweep, Severus locked both hands firmly around her ankle and yanked her up until she was dangling upside down.

"WHAT THE HELL? PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" she yelled as she attempted to grab at his legs. Severus had not actually meant to do this to her, but her kick had almost taken him by surprise and he didn't want her to know it. "So help me, Severus, when I get down you better start running. I am going to kick ass!"

Severus couldn't help himself and began to snicker at the infuriated woman. "Element of surprise, Clara. I have it in abundance, my dear, and I'm afraid you don't. Until you learn it I will continue to block you and so will anyone else."

"Ugh, you drive me crazy, Severus Snape!" fumed Clara, still dangling upside down.

With great care Severus gently laid her down on the ground. Clara sent him back a glare as she tried to smooth down her tangled mane of hair. "You know you are going to pay for that, right?" she snapped, trying to repress a smile from curling on her lips. It really was hard for her to stay mad at him for long. Although she didn't appreciate being flipped upside down, she really did enjoy their playful banter. She just hoped he was playing this time. Sometimes it was hard to tell. "I would love to see you try," he drawled, crossing his arms in front of him.

Clara popped up from the ground and charged at him but just as she was about to reach him, she tripped on her untied shoelace. Her sudden shift in momentum caused her to face plant right into his chest. Severus' quick reflexes helped prevent her from completely falling over and instead caused her to once again be wrapped in his arms. "Oops, sorry," she whispered as she looked up at him with a sheepish grin. "I'm a bit of a klutz."

"Indeed, you know, for one that was supposedly a ballerina for the Royal Ballet, you certainly do not posses an abundance of grace," he replied as he helped the woman regain her balance. He really could not afford to have her body in such close contact with his for a prolonged amount of time.

Clara had bent down to tie her shoe lace when his words finally hit her. She immediately froze as the memory of a past conversation came back to her. "Yes, and I suppose you would know all about me since you are a spy for the British government. Or perhaps we are both in the business of making things up," she spat as anger coursed through her body. "Or perchance, you are more in the business of lying."

_Shit!_ Severus knew immediately what he had done. He had just let slip the one secret he would have never wanted her to know. In a moment of blind panic, he carefully guarded his expression as he locked eyes with Clara, who was now standing right in front of him.

"Care to explain how you just repeated something from a dream that I supposedly had all by myself, Severus?" she asked, never blinking from her eye contact. "And don't play dumb with me. I know what you said."

"I…well…I suppose I did not completely tell the truth," he murmured, now too embarrassed to look her in the eyes. This was not good and he knew it. Severus was an extremely private man. For her to know that he was acting on his own accord during the dream was completely humiliating to him. He needed to find a way out of it and quick.

"You're damn straight you weren't truthful. I was so confused when I first met you and you made me feel like an idiot. Why didn't you just tell me you were a part of the dream as well?" she asked, looking hurt. "It was a lovely dream," she whispered as she turned so he could not see her reddening face.

"Yes, I would image you would think that," he snapped. "You practically threw yourself at me. Tell me, Clara, do you make it a habit throwing yourself at strange men in real life or do you just reserve that for your dreams."

Clara spun around, her eyes once again shining with a mixture of hurt and anger. "Excuse me? I did not THROW myself at you. If I am not mistaken, your words were 'we are very close to the point of no return'," she droned in her best Severus Snape impression. "You had me pinned up against that tree…not the other way around!"

"Well, I believe it was you that kissed me first before I was even awake…or asleep…or whatever that was. I opened my eyes and you had your hands all over me," he retaliated.

"Well, I may not have a whole lot of experience with men, but I am pretty sure I felt the effects of you being quite satisfied with the situation pressed up hard against me. You were not acting at all as if you were in a situation that was anything but arousing," she said, taking another step closer to him to show that she was not backing down. This comment completely set Severus off. Humiliation combined with the feeling of being powerless around this woman completely drove him to the edge. Without raising his voice, he bent down till he was just beside her ear.

"Oh, my dear. With you so wantonly making yourself available to me like a little back alley whore, who would have turned down that offer. I was merely partaking upon what was being dangled so eagerly in front of me," he whispered venomously.

The slap came before he could even react. Its sharp sound echoed throughout the room and took a few seconds to die off. The blood red whelt on his cheek would take much longer to disappear. As soon as Clara's hand made contact with his cheek, she regretted it but refused to let him know. "Element of surprise, my dear professor. I guess I have it more than you think," she spat. She didn't leave any room for a response or retaliation. She quickly turned on her heels, fled the room and slammed the door behind her. Severus stood in shock, absorbing the pain on his cheek that he knew he deserved. He had once again let his anger and embarrassment get the best of him. He debated running after her but his Slytherin pride kept him rooted to his spot. _Oh Clara, what have I done?_

Clara spent most of her Saturday in a frenzy of mixed emotions. She had cried her self to sleep the night before, woke up so angry, she was ready to charge down to the dungeons and slap the other side of his face and by lunch time she was feeling pulled to seek him out to ask for forgiveness. "I know he felt something when we kissed," she pouted to herself. She had seen the passion and the fire burning in his eyes from the moment their lips had touched. She had seen the way he looked at her in the training room while she was warming up. He had even seemed to be enjoying her company the past few months. Did he really not care about her at all?

Clara decided to take matters into her own hand. Severus needed to be taught a lesson and she needed to know how he felt about her. His constant shifts in moods had left her dizzy and embarrassed time after time. It was time he had a dose of his own medicine. She had a plan and if she could convince herself not to chicken out, she planned to start it that evening.

At ten o'clock sharp, Clara stood nervously in front of her fireplace. After pulling her red cloak tightly around her body and positioning the tea tray comfortably on her hip, she stepped into the fireplace. When she arrived into Severus' office, he was not at his desk like he normally was this time of night. After looking around she noticed that one of his storage room doors was ajar. This actually worked out to be in her favor. This would at least give her time to calm her nerves and get ready.

Severus had been passing the hours reorganizing his potions into alphabetical order. It was the only thing he could think of doing to keep his mind off of the events from the previous evenings. He had been mentally berating himself all day for what he had said to Clara. Flashbacks to the look on Lily's face when he called her a mudblood kept replaying over and over in his head. Now a new pair of eyes full of tears haunted his thoughts. "I should have just told her the truth. Is it so bad that I'm attracted to her? I am a man after all," he thought as he straightened the same row of potions for the fourth time. "No, no, no, I don't have time for this. She is a friend and ONLY a friend. You have Lily and now, you have her son to protect. No more distractions."

He was just about to start on another row of bottles when he heard the faint tinkle of clanking china out in his office. Severus was surprised to find Clara sitting casually in one of his office chairs drinking a cup of tea. His heart immediately began to pound in his chest. He didn't think she would show up tonight. Now, he didn't know if he should be relieved to see her or nervous. "Clara…what are you doing here?" he asked, looking clearly confused.

"It's ten o'clock, silly. You don't really think I would miss one of your tea times, do you?" She asked in an almost sickly sweet voice.

Severus stared down at her with one eyebrow raised. _What is she up to? _The now completely perplexed man tentatively walked over and took a seat directly across from her. "I didn't think you would come after what happened yesterday," he said softly.

"Oh, we were both just upset. That was in the past, Severus, and I'm over it. Now, don't you want your tea?" she asked as she picked up a teacup and began busying herself with preparations.

"Clara, I should not have said those things," he murmured. Clara nodded but continued to busy herself with the tea. "Why are you wearing your cloak inside?" he inquired gently.

"Oh…oops…silly me. I guess I forgot to take it off after I came inside from walking with Albus," she giggled as she stood up and slowly began untying the silk ribbon that held the cloak together.

If Severus had been drinking his tea at that moment, he would have spit it everywhere when he saw what she was wearing underneath. Clara had put on the tightest and lowest cut shirt she could find. Tonks had bought it for her last summer but she had never found an appropriate moment to wear it out until now. It was a black satin fabric with lacy-capped sleeves and a plunging neckline. After putting on her best push up bra and spending almost an hour in front of the mirror, she finally felt like it was perfect. "Alright, Sev, let's see what you do with this? Step one begins," she thought as she bent over slowly to pour his tea.

Severus' eyes grew wide and he tried, with all the self-control he could muster, not to look down at her chest. "Think about something else, think about something else," he kept chanting in his mind.

"Severus, are you alright? You're gripping the chair like your trying to keep from taking off." Clara asked innocently. Severus gave her a polite nod and loosened his grip. "Now, I thought you might like a change for tonight. How about some honey in your tea?"

"Oh…ok I suppose that would be acceptable."

Clara opened the lid to a small jar of honey she had positioned on the tray and took a large scoop of the amber concoction with a spoon. She deposited a small dollop into Severus' tea before handing his cup over to him. "Oops," she squeaked as she eyed the large amount of the syrupy substance that was still left on the spoon." Wouldn't want this to go to waste." After glancing up briefly to make sure Severus was watching, she carefully and slowly used her tongue to lick off the sugary goodness. She had no idea if this was really seen as sexy but she had seen it in a movie once, so she thought it wouldn't hurt to try. Judging by the fact that Severus seemed to be gazing at her, frozen, with his teacup subtly shaking in his hand, she guessed it was working. "Drink Severus, we wouldn't want it to get cold," she said. Severus merely blinked and let out a nervous cough before attempting to focus on the cup in front of him. Inside, he was thanking Merlin that he had kept his teaching robe on or he would once again be suffering from extreme embarrassment.

"It's good with the honey, isn't it?" asked Clara as she calmly sipped her own tea still trying her best to position herself in the chair to where he would get the best look at her voluptuous cleavage.

"Indeed…it is quite…tasty," he replied in a husky voice.

Clara decided to bump it up a notch to see how far she could really push him. Once again taking off the lid to the honey jar, she dipped a delicate finger into the nectar. After ensuring she had a fair amount, she slowly licked a small amount off before inserting her whole finger into her mouth. Clara contented herself with sucking all of the sweetness off of her finger as if it were a lollipop or a popsicle, making small satisfying noises to show her pleasure. Again, she had no idea if this looked sexy at all but she figured it was worth a try.

Clara's little moment of self-indulgence was interrupted by a crash from across the coffee table. She looked up surprised to find Severus sitting wide-eyed with his teacup shattered all over his lap.

"Severus! Oh God, are you okay?" she yelled, jumping up from her chair.

"I…um…guess I don't know my own strength," he murmured, attempting to pull himself together.

"Here, let me help you," she said as she grabbed a napkin from the coffee table. Without thinking about her actions, she started to dry off Severus' lap, inching slowly to his most sensitive areas. Severus sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed her wrist. "Clara…don't…I um- can do it myself," he whispered, his eyes now smoldering as he looked up at her.

"It's ok, I don't…oh…OH," she said,* suddenly realizing what she had done. _Well, this worked out even better then I thought. _"It really is no problem, Severus. Here I will just tidy you up and be on my way," she purred as she once again ran the cloth napkin across his leg making sure to lean forward as much as possible.

Clara could here Severus' breath become more ragged the higher her hand went up on his leg. Her hands radiated warmth that he could feel even through his many layers. He felt frozen to his spot, unable to protest or even form a coherent sentence. His mind was crying out 'stop' but every nerve in his body seemed to be begging for her to continue. Her warmth and touch, even her scent seemed to make him forget who he was and where he was. The only thing he could focus on was her and where her hands were traveling. _Just another few inches…_

As if Clara heard his thoughts, she abruptly stopped her ministration, effectively breaking the spell. "Well, I think that just about got it. I'll send a House Elf up to clean up the rest. This was a lovely evening, Severus. See ya later," she said cheerfully as she bounced into the fireplace. In a flash of green flames, she disappeared, but not without one last look over her shoulder. _Step one…complete!_

* * *

**A/N: I have written a little one shot to tell the story of Minerva teaching Severus to dance. It is titled, The Snake Charmer. Take a look!**

**If you are looking for a new Severus/OC story to read, check out New Beginnings by my friend, mkwiant. Don't forget to leave her a review! **


	22. One Drink Too Many

Chapter Twenty- Two- One Drink Too Many

It had been a week since the 'tea incident' in Severus' office. Clara had done her best to ignore him all week in hopes that she could judge if he missed her or not. She did her best to 'accidentally' show up in Albus' office while he was meeting with Severus. She never said more then a casual greeting, but always made sure to lightly brush up against him, or give him a quick glimpse of some body part she would try to discreetly show off. She had noticed that whenever she would see him, Severus' eyes would never leave her. She could feel his burning gaze resting upon her before she even knew he was in the room. She hoped this was a good sign. By Saturday evening, she was ready for the second phase of her plan. At seven o'clock, as planned, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" she called, just as Albus had instructed her to do.

"It's me Tonks. Let me in…hurry!"

Clara opened the door and stepped out of the way just in time for Tonks to literally throw herself into the room, slamming the door behind her. "Merlin's hairy nuts, Professor Dumbledore has got to get that bitch out of this school!" she yelled as she flopped onto Clara's couch.

"Always so classy, Tonks," Clara said with a laugh. "Am I correct to assume you had a run in with the lovely Umbridge?"

"She actually tried to change my hair color. She said it wasn't lady-like to have purple hair. Well, imagine the look on her face when I changed it right back to an even brighter shade. She doesn't know that I'm a metamorphmagus and can change it whenever I want. It royally pissed her off. I had to start sprinting down the corridor to get away from her. Luckily, her stubby legs couldn't keep up," she said with a satisfied look on her face.

"She's horrible, Tonks! Last week she actually tried to sign me up for a 'Reading for Beginners' class. I have a freakin' college degree, Tonks. She thinks I'm an idiot, just because I'm a muggle. She's insane!"

"Well, just forget her, Clara. I am sure the Headmaster will figure out a way to get her kicked out. If she gains any more control of this school, you wont have any students left that actually want to attend. She seems to be a fun-sucker," laughed Tonks as she made her hair morph into a long rainbow colored quaff. "So you said you needed me to come over tonight. What cha got planned? Something to get us in trouble, I hope."

"Tonks, this is exactly why I needed you tonight. I um, need to get out of the castle. Let loose a little. Did you bring all the stuff with you?" she asked, already feeling a little nervous.

Tonks smiled and pulled a miniaturized trunk out of her jeans pocket. With a flourish of her wand, the trunk grew to its normal size and popped open. Inside were stacks of wild and sexy looking clothing, shoes and makeup. "I thought we could go out tonight…and…um, maybe you could even make me look sexy," stammered Clara, already turning red.

"Now your talking, mate. That'll be easy, Clara. We just need to jazz up your look a bit. Get rid of the whole girl-next-door look. Does the Headmaster know you are planning on leaving?" she asked as she started flinging things out of the trunk, nearly pelting Clara with a snakeskin boot.

"I will deal with him. You just worry about what we are going to wear," she replied with a naughty grin. She had a plan and if all went accordingly, things could get very interesting.

After an hour of trying on various outfits, she finally drew the line when Tonks tried to put her in a leather and spiked dog collar. "Tonks, this whole leather thing just isn't working. I look ridiculous and I can't breathe in these leather pants," she said as she attempted to yank up the zipper.

"Yeah, but they make your arse look bloody fantastic," she said, trying not to laugh at her friend. "Look, I think we are just going in the wrong direction. You are not a leather and chains kind of girl…hm…let me see," she said, studying Clara up and down. "You know, maybe we could kind of play off of the whole good girl, virgin thing you've got going on."

"I am not a virgin and I'm twenty-seven years old, Tonks, not a little girl," she snapped defensively.

"Yeah, but guys sometimes like the whole 'I'm innocent come save me…or ravage me' deal. I think it could work."

Tonks grabbed a few garments out of trunk and threw them to Clara. "Here, try these. I was going to wear them to a costume party with some muggle friends that live in my apartment building. It's supposed to look like an outfit from that movie _Clueless_. I hate wearing skirts so I never wore it. You saw that movie, right?"

Clara gave Tonks glaring look. "I haven't been to the movies in almost a year, Tonks. If you haven't noticed I've been stuck in a castle for seven months. I don't even have a clue what movies have come out recently."

"Oh, yeah, sorry I forgot. Well, this should work. I will do a bit of transfiguring to make it fit you nice and snug."

Clara ran to the bathroom and changed into the little outfit Tonks had given to her. Tonks' idea of a 'sexy virgin' outfit consisted of an extremely short black and white argyle-printed skirt, white knee-high socks, a little white button-up shirt and a tight-fitting black blazer. "Tonks, this shirt is still too small. It's really short on me and shows a little of my midriff," she yelled through the bathroom door.

"It's supposed to, dear. Now, get out here and let me see. I've got the perfect pair of shoes to complete the outfit," yelled Tonks as she pulled out a pair of silver Mary Jane stiletto pumps.

Clara reluctantly stepped out of the bathroom with her arms wrapped around her middle in an attempt to cover her exposed stomach. "I look ridiculous, Tonks."

"No, you look hot. I think we have a winner. Now, come on and put these heels on while I find something to wear," she said with a mischievous grin. Tonks knew Clara was up to something so she figured she would play along until she could discover what it was.

Clara put on the four inch stilettos and nearly took a nosedive after one step. "Tonks, there is no way I can wear these. Can't I just wear my Chucks? No one is going to be looking at my feet anyways."

"Oh…oops, sorry, I forgot to add my special charm to them," she said as she pulled out her wand and pointed them to the dangerously high heels. "_Ingredior Pondera_," she murmured with extreme concentration. Immediately, Clara felt balanced and comfortable, just like she felt when she was wearing her favorite shoes. "It's a clumsy girls saving grace. It kind of tricks your feet into thinking you are wearing flat shoes. It should last you the whole night. In the rare occasions that I am ever caught dead in heels, this spell saves my life."

After applying a generous amount of a concoction Tonks said was called Sleekeazy Hair Potion and some smoky looking eye make up, Clara was almost unrecognizable. Her hair was now smooth and straight which caused it to reach almost to her waist. "I look like Stripper Barbie," mumbled Clara as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

"Who?" asked Tonks, giving her a quizzical look.

"Oh, never mind. I suppose it will do," she said as she threw her cloak around her shoulders. It would not do to have Albus see her looking like this. Even though she was an adult she didn't want to disappoint him. She still felt a little uncomfortable but had to admit to herself that she looked sexy. She only hoped that a certain someone would think so as well.

A few moments later the two women were standing before the Headmaster making their plea. Severus and Albus had been meeting with each other to discuss Harry's lack of progress in his Occlumency lessons. The two men now had no choice but to listen intently to Clara's plan. "Albus, if you could just let me out of the castle for an hour or two. I promise we will stay in Muggle London. Tonks will be right by my side the whole evening and I'll have my necklace on so if we run into any trouble, you will know," she implored.

"Absolutely not," came the deep voice of Severus Snape before Albus even had a chance to open his mouth.

"Severus, I don't believe I was addressing you. I see no harm in going out for a few hours. Besides it is Albus' decision, not yours," snapped Clara.

"I agree with you both," murmured Albus, looking at both Clara and Severus. "Yes, Clara, you do deserve an evening out of the castle. However, I do not feel comfortable with it just being the two of you. Severus, I want you to accompany these two lovely ladies. Since you were so adamant about Clara's safety, I think it only fitting that you ensure it yourself."

Clara did her best to hide her satisfied smirk. This was exactly what she thought Albus would decide. However, she was suddenly taken aback when Albus locked eyes with her, giving her a little wink. "Really, does that man see everything?" she thought to herself as she gave him back a little smile.

"With all due respect, Headmaster, I think it would be best if she not leave at all. Nothing good can come from…"

"Severus, it will do you good to get out now and then. Go have fun. This is not open for discussion. Go change into some Muggle clothing and enjoy your evening," he said firmly. Albus Dumbledore really was the only man on earth that could constantly get the better of Severus Snape.

In a flurry of black robes, Severus fled the room with a scowl on his face. He was no fool. He knew Clara had done this on purpose, knowing full well that Albus would make him accompany her. This was payback for what he had said to her last week. Now he just had to figure out a way to bring it back around to her. _Two can play at this game, Miss Lanning._

In just a few minutes, the trio floo-ed to Grimmauld Place with plans to walk the few blocks to a nightclub Tonks was familiar with. Severus was dressed in his customary muggle get-up, consisting of black jeans, black t-shirt and a leather jacket. Tonks had insisted on adding a metal chain to the side of his pants and a small stud earring. She assured him that this would make him blend in the club goers. Clara was pretty sure Tonks just wanted to continue playing dress up. She was thankful for her friend, because he looked hot!

Sirius was surprised to see the three of them show up in his kitchen. He had been trying to entertain himself by playing a one man drinking game with a large bottle of firewhiskey when they emerged from the fireplace. Clara felt sorry for the man being stuck there alone, even though she was still perturbed by his comments at Christmas dinner. After exchanging a few awkward greetings and explanations as to where they were going, Tonks and Clara changed out of their cloaks in order to blend in with the Muggle nightlife. Sirius, in his drunken stupor, nearly toppled out of his chair when he caught his first glimpse of what Clara was wearing.

"Bloody hell, Clara, you look delicious, love," he purred as he attempted to pull himself back up into his chair. "Snape, you are one lucky son of bitch to get to escort these lovely ladies out this evening."

Severus meanwhile was too preoccupied with his growing anger to hear Sirius' rambling. In one swift motion, Severus snatched Clara out into the hallway with his large hands wrapped around her arms. "Clara, just what the hell are you wearing?"

"What? You don't like it?" she said with a teasing smile.

Of course he liked it, but the thought of her parading herself around so scantily clad for any man to see infuriated him. "You can't just walk around with half your body showing, Clara. You are a teacher for Merlin's sake," he growled as he ran his long fingers through his inky hair out of frustration.

"I am a teacher in your world, Severus, not in the Muggle world. No one will see me and you know it. Now, give me one good reason why I should go change and I will march straight back into that fireplace right now…Well?…I'm waiting."

Severus knew the reason he didn't want her wearing that. It infuriated him to think that drunken men like Sirius Black were going to be looking at her. He didn't want to admit it, but he had gotten to used to being the only man she was around, and he didn't want to share her. He wanted to be the only man to get to see how beautiful she really was, even without all this makeup and short skirt.

Severus stood there in silence until Clara finally pushed his arms off of her. "Well, I take your silence as you can't give me a reason," she said, trying to mask her hurt. "Until you can give me a valid reason, Severus, we are going. Come on, Tonks, let's go," she yelled.

Tonks had been eaves dropping the whole time from the other side of the kitchen door. Something was definitely going on between the two of them. She had never seen Professor Snape react in such a way. He typically stayed out of everyone's business and never got involved personally with any of the other teachers. Being the Auror that she was, she decided to do as much investigating as she could that evening to figure out what was actually going on.

After a short walk through the London streets, Tonks led them through a narrow alleyway until they stopped at a door marked with a large neon sign that read _Ministry of Sound. _There was already a large crowd of people congregating outside, and loud music could be heard from the inside, spilling out into the streets. "What kind of place is this, Tonks?" Clara asked as she watched all the people coming and going.

"Well, I found it last year and thought it would be perfect. Magical folks don't really venture down here so it should be safe," she whispered as she scanned the faces of those queuing up to get inside. "I've also heard that they have recently started playing a lot of R&B and Hip Hop music. I thought since you were from Atlanta, it might be something you would enjoy."

Clara's face lit up at the mention of rap music. It had always been her secret guilty pleasure. Being from Atlanta, it was hard to not like rap music. It was a good way to let off steam. She used to entertain Nico and her uncle by doing the whole _Ice Ice Baby_ rap from memory. Albus had even made it a habit to request for her to do the _Fresh Prince of Bel Air_ theme song after hearing her mumbling it under her breath one night. "That sounds awesome," replied Clara with a grin as she gave Severus a gentle nudge to walk forward to the door.

_I'm in hell_, he thought to himself as he observed a group of rather loud and thoroughly drunk group of women, one dressed in a bridal veil and the others in t-shirts that read _Kayla's Last Night as a Free Woman_. Severus never went out, he despised dancing and thought of being a room full of obnoxiously loud people did not appeal to him at all.

If Clara was being honest with herself, this really wasn't something she typically enjoyed either. She loved music and enjoyed dancing but the thought of doing it around this many people stressed her out. She suddenly felt painfully shy and uncomfortable as they made their way into the club. She had to keep reminding herself that she was putting herself through this for three reasons. She wanted to get back at Severus for what he had said, to see if she could make him jealous and to figure out what he really felt about her.

Once they made it inside, Severus immediately found a spot against one of the walls where he could continue his brooding, as well as watch over Clara. His gaze followed the two women as they sauntered over to an impressive looking bar. A low growl rumpled in his chest as he saw several mens' heads turn in Clara's direction. _She's not yours, Severus. Pull it together,_ he thought to himself. _You are here to keep her safe…nothing more._

Tonks grabbed Clara's arm and pulled her over to the bar. "What'll it be, Clara?" she asked as she herself eyed the expansive collection of liquor bottles. "Oh, yeah…liquor," thought Clara. She hadn't really given much thought to the possibility of alcohol. She had always been a bit of a lightweight when it came to spirits. Just one bottle of beer, and she could be drunk as a skunk.

"Come on, Clara, you look nervous. Let's just get you something to calm you down a little," said Tonks, giving Clara a firm pat on the back.

"Ok fine…I'll just have whatever you are getting," she replied as she glanced across the room to where Severus was standing. Their eyes locked briefly before Severus looked away. Clara frowned at his lack of interest in what she was doing. "Something strong, Tonks."

"Now you're talking!" replied Tonks as she waved down the bartender.

Tonks ordered them both a drink called an Irish Car Bomb, which tasted strong but also really sweet. "Alright, so you have a drink. Are you ready to go dance now?" ask Tonks as she nearly chugged down her drink.

"Um, you go ahead. I'm just going to finish my drink. I'll catch up with you in just a minute," replied Clara who, after only downing half her drink, was already feeling a buzz. Tonks gave her a thumbs up and blended into the crowd of dancers._ That woman really has no fear,_ thought Clara as she watch the young purple headed woman mix and mingle like she owned the place.

Clara continued sipping her drink as she once again glanced up at Severus. This time, he was no longer standing there alone. Two skinny, blonde bitches were now standing just a few feet away from him giggling like two school girls. They had attempted to bring Severus into a conversation multiple times while Severus attempted to ignore them. All Clara saw was Severus briefly glancing over at the two women who seemed to be flaunting all their overly enhanced assets in his direction.

Jealously immediately flared up like an untamed beast in Clara's chest. "Oh really! Well two can play this game!" she thought as she knocked back the rest of her drink. "Give me another one," she yelled over the music to the nearest bartender. Clara drank down her second drink with renewed vigor. By the time she got half way through with her drink, she was suddenly feeling more confident and decided it was time to start mingling.

"Hey, beautiful…can I buy you a shot?" said a thick Scottish accent. Clara turned around to find a tall blonde man standing extremely close to her. He was the picture of masculinity with his sculpted chest exposed in his tight v-neck shirt. His bright eyes seemed to sparkle under the flashing neon lights.

"Oh um okay," replied Clara, not even thinking about the fact that she was already drunk._ I mean shots are small, right?_ she thought as the man ordered them two bright blue little drinks.

"Cheers," he purred as he knocked back his drink in one swift gulp. Clara followed suit and immediately felt the effects of the alcohol flutter through her body. He bought them two more and knocked back those as well. The music around them changed as Snoop Dog's_ Gin and Juice_ started blasting through the speakers. "Oh, that's my jam!" yelled Clara as she took off for the dance floor completely oblivious that the Mr. Blonde was trying to come on to her.

Three sheets to the wind, Clara skipped across the dance floor and found Tonks dancing in the middle of a large group of people. "Tonkssss, I am totally drunk!" giggled Clara as she all but threw herself into the mix of people surrounding them.

"Oh Merlin, Clara," exclaimed Tonks as she inspected her flushed faced friend. "What else did you have to drink?"

"I don't even remember, but it was ssssuper fantassstic! I wanna dance with someone hot!" slurred Clara as she began moving her hips to the sound of the music.

"Well, here is your chance. I think you have an admirer," Tonks replied as she gestured over to Mr. Blonde who was gazing almost hungrily at Clara from just a few feet away.

"Well, beautiful, you seem to be a slippery one to catch. Am I going to have to chase you all night or are you going to let me dance with you now?" he inquired, taking another step closer.

"Tonks, can I? I don't want to leave you if you want me to stay with you." Even in her drunken haze, she had noticed that Tonks had not danced once with any guys. In fact, she had done her best to evade every attempt.

"No, girl, you go have fun. I've got to pee anyways, and then I want another drink. I'll be back later. You be safe, ok?" she said with a wink.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm sure Grandpa over there will watch me," she mumbled as she pointed over to a now scowling Severus.

As soon as Tonks walked, off Mr. Blonde grabbed Clara by the waist and pulled her close to him, so that her back was flush up against his chest. The music changed to a seductively slow version of Shaggy's_ Bombastic_. Clara let him direct her body since she was beginning to lose control of it anyway. She wiggled her hips and ground into him, forgetting that she didn't even know his name.

Severus was livid. His arms had subconsciously locked by his side and his hands had curled into tight fists. He had never seen a woman move like that before. Wizard dancing was formal and looked nothing like the simulated sex that she was displaying. It infuriated him that she would let that man be that close to her.

Clara completely gave herself over to the feeling of having someone's hands on her thighs. It had been so long since she had been touched in that way. Her body continued to move to the seductive rhythm of the music. The man's tantalizing hands began moving lower down her hips until they were rubbing the exposed flesh where her skirt stopped.

"You are so sexy," whispered the silky voice of Mr. Blonde as he let his lips brush up against the skin of her neck. His intoxicating voice combined with the heady feeling from the alcohol made Clara complete forget that she would normally never let a man she wasn't in love with touch her like this. His hands started traveling up her legs until they were venturing underneath her skirt. _Should I stop him?_ she thought as she tried to push through the drunken fog out of her mind._ Isn't there someone else I wanted to do this with? Who did I want?_ No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't seem to figure out if she should stop this man from touching her. It felt good, but something about his hands didn't feel right. They were smooth, thick and warm. All she could think was that the fingers should be longer, calloused and cool.

Clara started looking around the room and locked eyes with the man that possessed the hands she desired. His eyes were dark, even darker then they normally were. He looked furious, but as Clara locked into his gaze the anger started to melt into something that looked almost like pain. They seemed to plead with her. That was when she heard a voice in her mind. It felt like a foreign presence had taken over her very thoughts, pushing through the drunken fog.

_Clara…please don't do this._

Clara froze and frantically looked around her. It was not Mr. Blonde's voice. This voice was deep and familiar. She looked again over at Severus who was still staring at her with a heated intensity.

_Clara, I want you to walk away from him._

Clara slowly began to pull away from Mr. Blonde's grip to try to make it over to those black eyes. She felt safe walking towards him. It felt…right.

_Good girl…eyes on me._

It was Severus. A smile formed across her face as she focused solely on his beautiful eyes. All she had to do was get around all these dancers and she would be with those hands…those eyes…that voice. All of a sudden, she felt like she could no longer move. It took her a few seconds to realize that two large hands had grabbed her roughly from behind.

"Where do you think you're going, beautiful?" purred a voice in her ear. _Oh, no Mr. Blonde_. She had forgotten about him. "You can't leave me now. I haven't had my fill of you yet."

"I…I…don't want to dance anymore," she said, sounding confused and on the verge of being frantic.

"Sure you do. You were all over me back there. You can't just rub that cute little arse all over me then just walk away," he said, sounding more aggressive.

"I shouldn't…I didn't mean…please just let me go," she squeaked.

Mr. Blonde grabbed a hold of both her wrists and yanked her towards him. In a matter of seconds, another pair of hands gently folded themselves around Clara's shoulders.

"I believe the young lady asked for you to let her go," hissed Severus as he glared viciously at Mr. Blonde.

"Hey, back off and find your own slut," yelled Mr. Blonde as he tried to puff himself up to look larger then he truly was.

_Oh, this isn't good,_ thought Clara as she glanced up to see Severus' jaw clench. She had never seen him look like this before. He was beyond pissed. "Uh oh…you're going to get it now," she giggled as she looked back over at the blonde man. Mr. Blonde dropped her wrists and began pushing his sleeves up as continued to glare back at Severus.

"Clara, stop talking and get behind me," Severus murmured, never breaking eye contact with his opponent.

Clara did as she was told but the alcohol in her system seemed to be cutting off all censors. "He's gonna blast your assssss off with his magical powerssss," she slurred.

"Merlin, this night could not get any worse," thought Severus as he rolled his eyes. She was drunker then he had first thought.

The night did, in fact, get worse. Mr. Blonde, who apparently struggled with anger management, balled up his fist and threw a sloppy punch right at Severus' face. Severus' quick reflexes and sobriety were in his favor and he effortlessly caught the punch. Had the music in the club not been so loud, it would have been easy to hear the cracking of bones as Severus crushed and twisted the man's wrist. Mr. Blonde staggered backwards, pain etched across his face.

"Like I said before. The lady asked you to let go. I suggest you listen next time," smirked Severus as he flexed his hands calmly in front of him. "Clara, where is Miss Tonks? We are leaving."

Right on cue, Tonks pushed her way through the crowd and froze when she saw the scene in front of her. "What the bloody hell just happened here?" she yelled as she watched Mr. Blonde disappear into the crowd looking furious.

"Apparently Miss Lanning requires a twenty-four hour babysitter," said Severus. "Either that, or she needs to learn to pick better company."

Severus grabbed onto Clara and started to pull her to the door, while Tonks rambled on about how sorry she was that she had not been with Clara. No one but Clara noticed that Mr. Blonde had once again appeared and was now stalking his way over to Severus, this time with a beer bottle in his hand. The blonde raised his arm like he was going to try to hit Severus over the head. Without thinking, Clara raised her fist and hit him with all the force she could muster, right between the eyes. The large man was knocked out cold, landing with a forceful crash onto the concrete floor.

Tonks and Severus spun around to find Clara standing over the knocked out man frozen with both fists still up in the air. "Element of surprise, douche bag," she said with a giggle. "Oh…and I am NOT a slut, you prick."

"What the hell?" said Severus as he looked back at Clara with a mixture of surprise and pride.

"Professor Snape, we need to get out of here. We are drawing a crowd," whispered Tonks as she gentle took Clara's arm. "Come on, Clara. Let's go home and put some ice on that hand."

The threesome practically ran out of the club as a mob of people started to surround the comatose man.

"Well, Professsssor Sexius Snape, what do you have to say to your student," she mumbled as she stumbled down the sidewalk. The spell on her shoes had started wearing off and she couldn't seem to figure out how to walk in a straight line anymore.

"Clara, please don't talk until we are home," he said, glancing over at Tonks, who was now looking at them with renewed interest.

"But you like it when I talk. You like it when we talk…alone in your room…remember?" she said with a grin.

Tonks immediately turned red when she saw the look of panic on the Potion Master's face. "Clara, honey I think it is best that you just keep quiet. I don't want you to say things you may regret later," she said gently.

"I have nothing to hide. I don't mind if Severus knows that I think he is the sexiest man on the face of the earth," she yelled with reckless abandonment. "I have kissed him before, Tonks, and it was the best kiss of my whole life."

"Oh, sweet Merlin," thought Tonks. "So that is what this is all about. She wants Professor Snape."

Tonks nervously glanced over to the red-faced professor. Severus looked nothing short of shell-shocked. Before either one of them could say anything, Clara tumbled over when her heel caught on a crack in the pavement. Severus caught her just in time.

"Severus always saves me. I think I want to kiss him again," said Clara as she gazed up into his stunned looking eyes. "See, if you kiss me again then you will see that you want me just like you did in our dream."

"Clara, is that what all this is about?"

"Severus, why don't you let me help her?" whispered Tonks, feeling extremely awkward at the moment.

"Just go home, Nymphadora. You can Apparate in the alley behind us," he said, not looking at her out of embarrassment.

"No really, I don't…"

"Go home," he said with a little more force.

"Alright fine. Goodnight, Clara, I guess I will see you in a few weeks," she said as she turned to disappear into the night.

Severus turned back to Clara not knowing what to say. Had she done all this to get back at him or just to get his attention? Surely she didn't really want to kiss him again. He couldn't do that even though he wanted to badly.

"I want you to kiss me, Severus," she whispered as she tightened her hold around his waist.

"Clara, you're drunk. I'm not going to kiss you. I'm not some asshole who is going to take advantage of you in this state."

"But, I want you to take advantage of me."

He contemplated her words. He could do it. It would probably feel heavenly just like he remembered. No one would ever know and she would more than likely not even remember it in the morning.

"Please, Severus."

Throwing caution to the wind, Severus slowly bent forward. Clara's eyes were closed and lips were slightly parted, ready for the taking. Even with all of the obnoxious makeup, she looked breath taking. Unfortunately, just before Severus' lips were about to touch Clara's, her body went limp and her head fell gently onto his chest. Severus shook his head and let out a low chuckle.

"Guess it wasn't meant to be…this time," he said to himself as she scooped up the sleeping woman into his arms. "You know, Clara, you are really making a habit out of having me carry you around like this. I have never met anyone else in my life that get's into as much trouble as you do."

Luck was on Severus' side as he carried the passed out woman home to their castle. Sirius and Albus had been asleep when he passed by them so he was spared from having to answer any awkward questions. In only a matter of a few minutes, he was able to gently lay Clara into her bed. He was about to leave and head back to his own quarters when he realized how uncomfortable and cold she looked in her little club outfit. Severus walked slowly back over to the bed unsure of how to help her.

He started with her silver stilettos. After unbuckling the straps, he gently slid them off her feet. "I don't know how you even walked in these things," he chuckled as he vanished them into thin air. "Stick with your Chucks, they suit you better," he said with a smirk. Next, he worked on sliding down her white knee socks. He told himself that he was taking them off because they looked uncomfortable. The truth was, he had been dying for weeks now to know what her legs felt like. Taking great care not to touch her too much, he slowly rolled the knee socks down until he could pull them of her feet. Her legs were as silky as he had imagined them to be. He wanted nothing more then to stroke his fingers up and down them all night. He let out another chuckle when he saw that her toenails were painted Slytherin green. _So typically Clara._

With a wave of his wand, he transfigured her little skirt into a pair of warm sweatpants and her skimpy top into an oversize sweatshirt. He stood back and admired his handy work. With one more flick of his wand, an embroidered Slytherin crest appeared across her chest. For some reason, he felt compelled to leave his mark. Still feeling like he wasn't finished, he grabbed a wet wash cloth from the bathroom and gently sat down on the edge of the bed beside her head. He slowly began wiping away the layers of make up that Tonks had caked onto her face. She normally didn't wear much and he felt like all the bright, sparkly powder only detracted from her natural beauty. _You don't need all of this, Clara. You're beautiful without it._

After sitting there in silence for a few minutes, watching her sleep peacefully, he reluctantly stood to make his way over to the fireplace. He was just about to toss in the floo powder when he heard a quiet voice behind him.

"Severus"

"Yes?" he replied. He stood silently trying to figure out if she was awake or not. Her breathing was still low and even and her eyes were still closed. A small smile appeared across her makeup free lips as she breathed his name again.

"Severus"

It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. It was clear to him now that she was dreaming. Not only was she dreaming, she was dreaming about him. Once she quieted down, he floo-ed back to his office. He had a lot to think about. The woman was drawing him in. If he wasn't careful, he was going to fall for her. Tonight, after hearing her whisper his name in her dreams, he wasn't sure that he want to stop it from happening.

* * *

**A/N: Here is another great Severus/OC to read-_Find Your Magic Man_ by my friend, Blackwand84. Enjoy and leave her some love!**

**I will post another chapter tonight if you leave lots of reviews! Keep them coming. I love to hear from you!**


	23. Down to the Dungeons You Go

Chapter Twenty-Three- Down to the Dungeons You Go

Clara woke up late the next morning with a blinding headache. It took her a moment to work her way through a haze of memories and emotions before she could figure out why she had that horrible headache. "Oh God, please tell me that all of that did not happen," she moaned as she attempted to sit up. A sudden wave of nausea hit, causing her to fall back against her pillow. After great effort, she managed to roll herself over to check the time on her alarm clock. Lying next to her clock was a note and a small bottle of a brown looking potion. Clara grabbed the note and blinked a few times until her eyes could properly read the tiny handwriting.

_Clara,_

_I am assuming that you will be suffering from a rather large hangover this morning. Before you try to get out of bed, drink the potion I have left for you. It is a strong hangover cure and will get rid of any side effects from last night's poor choices. Drink the whole bottle or it will not work._

"Oh, thank heavens," she croaked as she uncorked the bottle and chugged all of its contents. "Uuggghhh, that taste like cat piss!" she yelled as she tried to control her gag reflexes.

_Just a word of warning. It tastes like feline urine. Trust me, you do not want to know what all went into the potion, but it does work. Get some rest. We will need to discuss a few things later today._

_-S.S_

Clara laid back down and closed her eyes. She tried to piece back together everything that had happened. The potion was working its magic quickly and she could feel her body beginning to feel back to normal. Memories of a blonde man, a fight and being wrapped in Severus' arms swam there her head. She couldn't remember everything, but she remembered enough to be mortified at the thought of ever facing Severus again. She was so ashamed of herself and her behavior.

_Albus is going to be so disappointed in me. I've screwed up everything, _she thought to herself. "Wait…ALBUS…oh, shit…he is going to kill me. I wont be let out of this castle again until I'm forty," she yelled out loud as she jumped out of her bed. Luckily the waves of nausea had ceased, making it possible for her to walk without puking. She knew she had to get to Albus before Severus did. Hopefully, she would be able to explain the night a little more delicately then Severus would.

Clara frantically burst into the Headmasters office only to find that he was not alone. Severus sat across from Albus looking calm and collected as usual. He barely glanced over when Clara all but flung herself into the room.

"Ah, Clara, how lovely to see you. It seems you've had a little lie-in this morning. I am afraid you missed breakfast and lunch, but I am sure I can get a House Elf to bring you up something," said Albus with in his usual chipper tone.

"I wanted to talk to you first, but I see you are busy at that moment. I will just come back later."

"Nonsense, Clara, come and join us. Severus was just telling me what a nice relaxing evening you all had."

Clara had to fight her mouth from hanging open as she stared confused at both of the men. Was this some kind of joke?

"Oh, look at the time. I am supposed to be meeting with Professor Umbridge and I am afraid I am already a half an hour late. How forgetful of me," he chuckled with a mischievous grin. "I hope you will join me for dinner later today, dear."

"Okay…well…bye," she said, still completely confused.

As soon as the Headmaster was gone, she immediately turned her attention to Severus. "Look, Severus, I am really sorry about last night. Thank you SO much for not telling Albus. He would have been so angry. I shouldn't have…"

"Stop…we are even now. I should not have said what I did last week, and you should not have allowed yourself to get out of control last night. What's done is done," he said without even looking at her. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, the tension so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Clara felt that there were so many things left to be discussed but she didn't know what to say. This was not what she had thought would happen. Was she really going to get away without a huge fight?

"Severus, about what I said and tried to do last night. I never…"

"There is nothing that needs to be discussed. It never happened. You were not in your right mind. Just let it go," he said quietly as he stood to leave. "I will expect my tea as usual at ten o'clock tonight.

_But I meant everything I said, Severus. _Clara nodded and began making her own way back over to her passageway.

"Oh, and one more thing. If you ever decide to lose all your inhibitions and put yourself at risk like that again, I will personally lock you up so tight that you wont see the light of day again. Do I make myself clear?" he said with a wicked grin.

"You're joking right?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, Clara, you should know by now that I seldom joke about things like that."

Before Clara could say another word, he was gone, leaving her in stunned silence. She stood there alone in Albus' office for a few minutes before she slowly started to make her way back to her room. That was when, for the first time, she realized what she was wearing. "That bastard changed my clothes," she murmured out loud. She ran her fingers over the embroidered Slytherin crest and couldn't help but let a smile form across her lips. "That man never ceases to surprise me."

Over the next month, Clara and Severus' relationship remained as normal as one could possibly be with so many unanswered questions hanging over their heads. Clara respected his wish to not discuss things, even though she ached to know what he was thinking. Every night, she brought him his tea as usual. Every Friday, they continued their lessons and each Sunday afternoon, they played a round of chess. All conversations remained light.

Things around the castle had begun to go downhill fast. Clara was now having weekly run-ins with Dolores Umbridge and she feared she would be losing her job at any moment. Even though the weather was warming up outside, things inside were gloomier then ever. Albus and Severus were both concerned for her safety more and more, although they never let her know it.

Clara had begun giving multiple lessons a week with her Ravenclaw piano student, Laurie. During one particular lesson, Laurie seemed distant and distracted. "Laurie, is there a reason you keep making the same mistakes over and over again today?" questioned Clara as she watched Laurie wiggle around in her seat.

"No, not really, Professor. I just have a lot on my mind I guess. You know with O.W.L's coming up and all."

"Well, would it be better for you to come back this evening after you have had time to rest?"

"No, I can't do that. I have to go to a meeting with Dum…" Luckily she caught herself before she spilled the beans that she was meeting illegally with Dumbledore's Army. She was particularly excited about tonight's meeting. They were going to be working on casting the Patronus Charm and she was dying to know what form hers would take. She had been reading about it all week instead of practicing the piano, which was now showing.

"You have a meeting with whom?" questioned Clara.

"Oh, it's no one. Just a study group," she said thinking she wasn't technically lying.

"Laurie, you know Professor Umbridge put a ban on all student organizations, don't you?"

"Oh, please don't tell her, Professor Lanning. It's really important to me and I don't want to get into trouble," she pleaded.

"Of course I'm not going to tell her. I do want you to be careful though. If you are caught, there will be nothing I can do to help you. She barely recognizes that I am human, let alone someone else in authority. Just please promise me you are being careful."

"We are, I…"

Before Laurie could finish her statement, there was a sharp knock on the door. "You keep playing through that B section, and I will see who it is."

Clara was surprised to see the face of Severus standing behind the door. "Miss Lanning, might I have a word with you?" he said in his velvety voice that made Clara feel like a puddle of mush.

"Of course, Professor Snape. Miss Hutchinson is rehearsing, but she can continue to play while we speak."

Severus cast a wary glance over at the young Ravenclaw but reluctantly continued on. "I have come to ask if you would like to join me for an extra lesson this evening? I thought since the last time we tried to have a lesson out in the forest we were interrupted, we could possibly try again," he whispered to ensure they were not overheard. The truth was, he missed her. Even though they saw each other everyday, he found more and more that he longed to be in her presence. She was the only thing that brought happiness to his life. He fed off her smile and her laughter. He had spent most of the morning thinking of a way to spend more time with her that would not seem too obvious.

Clara face instantly lit up, making Severus forget that he wasn't alone for a moment. A small smile escaped the corner of his mouth until he noticed that Laurie was peeking at him from the corner of her eye.

"I think that is a fine idea. I was planning on working in here late today. Why don't you meet me here around nine o'clock?"

Severus gave a brief bow and exited the room quickly. Clara couldn't help but give a little skip as she made her way back to her seat by the piano. It was the first time Severus had ever sought her out with an invitation. She didn't even care that it meant she had to go back into the Forbidden Forest. Perhaps she could even convince him to let her ride on the broomstick again?

Clara was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that Laurie had stopped playing the piano and was now openly watching her. "Professor Snape likes you, Professor Lanning," she said straightforward.

"Excuse me? That is an extremely inappropriate thing to say, Laurie."

"Sorry, Professor…but it's true. Professor Snape never smiles at anyone. He also never looks at anyone the way he looked at you. If you ask me, I think you like him as well," she said with a smug look on her face as she began to play her piece again.

"Well, good thing I am not asking you, young lady. It would do you well to stay out of adults' business," she snapped, trying to repress a grin. Laurie was an extremely observant girl.

"I will, Professor. But I hope you have a pleasant time together doing what ever you are doing," she said never breaking her eyes away from the music in front of her. "I will keep your secret just like you are keeping mine."

Clara shook her head and started up the metronome. _Cheeky Ravenclaw._

Later that evening, Clara was pacing nervously in her classroom. Something didn't feel right. She could have sworn she heard shouting in the hallway but by the time she made it to the stairway, there was no one there. She had tried playing the piano but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Once nine o'clock came and went with no sign of Severus, she really started to panic.

Clara was just about to step out of the classroom to go look for Severus when the door flew open. Before she could react, all of the room's lights were extinguished and a large hand wrapped around her mouth to stifle her scream.

"Keep quiet and do exactly what I say," hissed a familiar voice. "And don't kick, it's only me."

Clara's body relaxed when she realized it was Severus. Very slowly he relaxed his grip and turned her around so she was facing him. "Listen, we need to get down to my quarters immediately. No one can see you. Do you understand?"

"Why do we…"

"We don't have time for questions, Clara. Something has happened and I need to get you to where you will be safe."

"Why don't we just go up to my room and floo to your office?"

"Umbridge has taken over the school's floo network. She can't know that you are still in the castle. We will have to take the corridors and move quickly," he whispered as he grabbed her hand.

The duo took off down the corridors. Severus had extinguished all the lights on their path so they were left moving in the darkness. They made it easily down to the main floor when they began hearing raised voices coming down the stairs behind them. Severus quickly grabbed Clara and pulled her into an unused classroom.

"Cornelius, am I correct in assuming that the Ministry will be doing everything in it's power to hunt down Albus Dumbledore?" came the syrupy sweet voice of Dolores Umbridge.

Clara let out a small gasp, causing Severus to tight his grip around her body.

"I will put all my best Aurors on the case immediately, Dolores. However, you and I both know how difficult that will be. If Albus does not want to be found, then he won't be. Now, you said something about there being another teacher you wanted escorted out?" replied the voice of the Minister of Magic.

"Yes, Dumbledore hired a little Muggle woman, as I am sure you remember. I have decided that her services are no longer needed. I don't like the example having her teaching here sets. I think now would be an excellent time for her position to be terminated."

"If you think that is best, Dolores, I suppose my men can split up and search the castle for her. This is your school now."

The rest of the conversation could no longer be heard as group of officials moved on down the hallway. "Severus…what is going on? Where is Albus?"

"Not here, Clara. Wait until we are in the dungeons. Come on, they've gone." The Potions Master once again grabbed onto Clara's wrist and took off quickly down into the dungeons. They luckily didn't pass anyone else on their way into Severus' office. Once they made it into the office, Clara thought he would stop but instead, he continued on his way down into his private quarters. Once they were safely inside, Severus bolted multiple locks and placed new wards around the doorway.

"Are you locking me inside?" Clara asked from behind him.

"Yes…but mainly locking all others out. Stop pacing and go sit down. I will explain everything in a minute. " Once Severus finished, he sat down on the couch next to Clara and poured them both a class of firewhiskey.

"Here, drink this. It will calm your nerves."

"I don't think…"

"Just take a few sips and you wont get drunk. Now listen. That Potter brat started a secret organization called Dumbledore's Army. Umbridge caught them tonight and in order to protect the boy, Albus took the blame for it. It was important that Potter not be kicked out of school no matter how much he deserves it," he spat bitterly. "Umbridge is now in charge of the school. With her in charge, I am sure that you can guess where that leaves you."

"But what about, Albus? Where did he go? I don't understand why he didn't take me with him. Where am I supposed to go now?" asked Clara on the verge of being frantic.

"Calm down, crazy woman. Take another drink. There was no time for him to take you with him and I don't know where he went. Besides, he wouldn't tell me where he would go anyways."

"So he knew this was going to happen?" questioned Clara as she sipped on the burning liquid. _God, how can he drink this stuff?_

"He suspected it was a possibility. We planned months ago for me to take you down here if it actually came to fruition."

"Okay, so I'm here now. Where do I go from here?"

"Clara, I'm afraid you are not understanding me. Until the Headmaster is able to return, you will be living down here…all the time. You cannot leave and no one must know you are down here. If Umbridge caught you, she would have you thrown out on the streets. I can't protect you outside of the school, Clara. You can't go anywhere. Do you understand?"

His eyes looked pained as if the thought of her being taken away would kill him. Clara was taken aback by the amount of passion he was showing. He was normally so reserved but when the subject of her safety was breached, his demeanor quickly changed.

"I understand. So we will be living down here in this room…together?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. Severus' quarters were large; almost twice the size as Clara's but it was all one giant room with no separations except for a storage closet and bathroom.

"Yes…I suppose we will," he mumbled, looking extremely uncomfortable.

Clara glanced around over to where Severus' large four-poster bed sat. "There's only one bed," she said blushing red.

"We will figure out all of that when I return. I need to check on the students and meet with Minerva. All we can hope is that no other faculty members are kicked out. I will try to get into your room and bring you some of your things. I will be back in a few hours."

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Clara as she looked around Severus' dark quarters.

"Here read this," he said as he offered her a Potions magazine. "And don't touch anything."

Once Severus left, Clara tried to distract herself with reading but she was too distracted with the thought that this dark room would be her home for an indefinite amount of time. She was nervous. Nervous about not knowing where Albus was at the moment and nervous about living with the man she was in love with. She never knew where she stood with him. One minute it was like he couldn't take his eyes off of her and the next he seemed to be pushing her away. What would things be like now that they were forced into such close confines?

Curious to learn more about her dark and brooding love, she slowly began making her way around his room. Everything seemed to be perfectly organized. Books were neatly stacked and scrolls were orderly filed. She chuckled to herself when she noticed that all of his journals and manuals were all placed in alphabetical order. _He would, wouldn't he? _Knowing that she shouldn't, she could not resist opening his large wardrobe to admire his neat and tidy row of robes, pants and waist coats. They, of course, were all black and perfectly pressed. She wondered what he might look like in color, although she thought he looked quite handsome in black.

Moving over to the far wall, she noticed for the first time that there were actually a few windows. After standing on her tiptoes to look through the foggy glass, she let out a small gasp when she realized she was gazing into the murky waters of the Black Lake. "How far down are we?" she whispered to herself. She really was a prisoner down in a deep, dark dungeon.

Deciding she better go ahead and explore the bathroom while she was alone, she started making her way back across the room past Severus' enormous bed. She was twirling her hair so aggressively due to her wondering thoughts and nervousness that she bumped her dangling hoop earring, causing it to clatter onto the stone floor. "Crap!" she yelled as she watched the silver hoop roll underneath the oak bed. Crouching down on all fours, Clara attempted to search though the darkness for her lost earring. Her fingers brushed up against something solid and after a few tugs, she pulled out a large, flat, black box. _Don't touch anything?_ She knew Severus had told her not to touch his things but curiosity and the need to understand him won out in the end. With one tug, the lid to the box popped off revealing a sight Clara never in a million years would have seen.

Clara sat there in stunned silence looking into the eyes of…herself. Well, not exactly herself. But it was the most detailed and beautifully done drawing of her likeness. There were drawings of her laughing, of her playing with her hair, of her brandishing her dagger in lessons. There was even one of her sleeping peacefully with her hair spread out around her head like curly waves. _Who's the artist?_ she thought to herself. But she already knew the answer to her question. It only made since that it was Severus. She had caught him once with Muggle pencils and these were all clearly drawn the Muggle way. After flipping through at least a dozen she came to one that made her blush. The drawing had to have been made after the dream they had shared together. The artwork was of her from the waist up, leaning back against a tree. Her eyes were closed and lips were parted as if they were about to accept a kiss. A blush formed on Clara's cheeks when she realized the look Severus had drawn was one of pure bliss. Clara continued to flip through the drawings and began feeling confused. The drawings were no longer accurate. Her hair was straight, the smile was all wrong and the few that he had added color, he had gotten her eye color wrong. That was when she realized that these drawings were much older and they were not of her at all. They were of another woman, a younger woman. She looked to be in her early twenties at best. Many of them showed her even younger, fifteen maybe and dressed in Hogwarts school robes.

_Does Severus have a sister?_ she thought, but quickly brushed that thought aside. No this young lady looked nothing like him. She stopped on a completed drawing that had color seamlessly added into the detail. The girl has fiery red hair and piercing green eyes. She was smiling the most dazzling smile in this drawing. It was easy to see that this girl was beautiful. Everything about her screamed perfection. Her hair was perfectly straight and sleek, Hogwarts robes neat and wrinkle free and tiny features perfectly proportioned.

She couldn't help but allow jealousy to rise up within her as she looked through the lovingly detailed drawings. This girl was obviously someone special. Perhaps she still was? Severus never spoke of personal matters and Clara had never thought to ask. Did he love this girl once or perhaps still does?

Questions were answered when she reached the bottom of the pile. Clara stifled back a sob when she read the words at the bottom of a drawing. In Severus' sharp, skinny cursive wrote the words Clara feared to read.

_My Dearest Lily,_

_I will love you always._

_Your Severus_

Clara quickly covered the painting. She frantically tried to pile all of the drawings back in the box. She knew she shouldn't have looked. She regretted it now. _How could I have been so stupid? Of course he loves somebody else,_ she thought bitterly. She pulled up one last drawing of Lily and gave her one more look. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she missed the sound of the door opening. It wasn't until she felt a strong hand grasp her wrist that she realized Severus had come back.

"Find something interesting, Miss Lanning? I do hope you enjoyed your snooping."


	24. Shared Stories

Chapter Twenty-Four- Shared Stories

"Find something interesting, Miss Lanning? I do hope you enjoyed your snooping," he hissed as he stared down with an irate expression on his face.

"I…I…it was an accident…"

"Oh, so the box just _accidentally_ pulled itself out from under the bed and accidentally opened all on its own?" he yelled as he yanked her off the ground.

"No I just mean that I…"

"I specifically told you NOT to touch anything. Do I need to truly make you a prisoner here and chain you up in the storage closet?" he spat, feeling that he was beginning to once again lose control. No one had ever seen his drawings. It was one of his greatest and most private secrets. It was something he did for himself and the thought that she had now seen them, mortified him. "Maybe that is what I should do, Clara. Why can't you for once in your life stay out of trouble? All you have done since you stepped foot in this castle is cause me grief." He was just about to yell for her to 'get out' but quickly remembered that she had nowhere to go. He instead dropped her arm and slumped down onto the couch.

Severus' words stung Clara deeper then she would care to admit. She knew he was speaking out of anger but her heart was so open and tender at the moment that it was hard for it not to hurt. "I'm so sorry, Severus. I didn't mean to pry. I was just curious. If it makes any difference, they were the most beautiful drawings I have ever seen," she whispered, trying to defuse his anger. They sat there in silence for a few minutes neither knowing what to say. Once his demeanor began to slowly relax she continued. "Who is Lily?" she whispered tentatively.

Severus' eyes shot up and locked gazes with Clara's. "SHE is none of your business. We will not have this conversation again. Is that clear?" he snapped as he stood from the sofa. "Here, I got you a few things from your quarters. I will try to get a few more things in the next few days. Sleep wherever you want. I really don't care. I will be in my office for the night. Don't even think about leaving, the door will not open for you."

He had not yelled. He didn't even try to throw her out. But the look in his eyes as he stormed out of the room told her all the she needed to know. Lily was and possibly still is someone of great importance and Lily mattered more than she did. Clara sunk down into the sofa as tears began spilling down her cheeks. She felt alone. For the past few months, Severus had been her constant source of comfort and happiness. Now, she had screwed that up. Now, Albus was gone and she couldn't even write a letter to Tonks or her uncle.

Clara glanced over to Severus' large bed and as comfortable as it looked, she decided to just sleep on the couch. When she had pictured being in his bed, it had been a romantic scene of her wrapped in his strong arms while finally expressing their passionate feelings. Being left alone, cold and crying was not what she had pictured.

After grabbing a sweater and a thick pair of socks out of the bag he had brought her, she curled up into a tight ball on the couch and silently cried herself into a fitful sleep.

Severus dozed on and off, seated uncomfortably in his office chair. His back was protesting the upright position he had taken and he knew he would regret it in the morning. This night had not gone the way he had planned it. He had wanted to make an attempt to make Clara as comfortable as possible. He had even planned on transfiguring her a bed in the corner of the room so she could have her own space but instead, the night had ended in disaster.

It was true, he was angry with her for prying into his personal things, but he was angrier with himself. Seeing those drawings of Lily held in Clara's hands had confused him and left him flustered. Clara's presence in his life had thrown his life's mission and direction off balance. For as long as he could remember, Lily had been his only happiness, his bright spot in his normally dreary life. Then Clara crashed into his life and he had been off kilter ever since. He knew he was physically attracted to her. He had been since the moment he laid eyes on her. He had to use all methods of self-control just to keep his body from reacting when in her presence. He told himself for months that it was only because she was the only woman even close to his age in the castle. His resolve had slowly broken down and he had begun to allow himself lingering glances, subtle touches and even moments to fantasize about her. But things had not stopped there. He had slowly begun to care about her. First as a friend, and then after hearing her whisper his name as if it were a prayer for him to love her, he began to feel more. So now he sat torn between a lifetime commitment he had made to Lily and these new very powerful feelings he had for Clara. He had no idea what to do.

Five o'clock finally rolled around and Severus decided to go ahead and get ready for the day. He was hoping he could sneak downstairs and shower without waking her. He didn't want to have to confront her yet. He had said some hurtful things and was left once again regretting his actions. However, he was also afraid that she would try to bring up the subject of Lily once more and that was too painful to face again. Severus quietly opened the door to his quarters using only a small light from the tip of his wand. He planned on going straight to the loo but he abruptly halted when he spied a shivering figure curled up in a little ball on his sofa. Moving as stealthily as he could, he silently knelt by Clara whose fingers and lips were so cold that they were shivering in her sleep. Severus gently ran his callused thumb across her quivering lip. He silently cast a warming spell around her until he was sure she had stopped shaking. "I'm sorry, Clara. Please be patient with me," he whispered as he conjured up a thick blanket and draped it across her body. After allowing himself another minute to watch her sleep, he silently pulled himself away to get ready for what he was sure was going to be another stressful day.

For the next two days, Clara and Severus were very quiet around one another. Severus did his best to avoid going back to his quarters for longer than necessary and Clara made sure to not mess with anything that wasn't hers. Severus set up a bed for her right under the windows that looked into the Black Lake. He had noticed that she liked watching the creatures that would occasionally swim by. He made sure she had all of her things so she wouldn't get bored and enough to eat so that she would not get hungry but he still remained quiet and withdrawn.

One evening, Clara was lying sprawled out across her bed reading a book Albus had given her when Severus burst into the room. He looked like he was in a horrible mood. In fact, Clara counted her blessings that she had not been in his path because he looked like he was ready to blow a gasket. Clara rolled her eyes and attempted to continue her reading, which became difficult when Severus threw a glass full of firewhisky into the fireplace causing a small explosion.

"You know you really should learn to control your temper, Professor," she mumbled under her breath without looking up from her book.

"I don't believe I asked your opinion," he snapped as he threw a stack of her clothes that she had left in the middle of the floor out of his way.

"You shouldn't touch things that aren't yours," she said with a smirk.

"I am not in the mood for your cheek right now Clara," he replied as he glared down at her. He was in a foul mood after his Occlumency lesson with Potter had ended in disaster. Harry had stumbled upon the Pensieve and seen some of his most embarrassing and private memories from his adolescence. This had been the second breech of his privacy this week and he felt like he was about to go mad with anger.

"Well, fortunately for you I am not currently feeling very cheeky so I suppose you are safe from it at the moment. But if you're going to continue standing there glaring at me you could at least fold those clothes you just tossed across the room."

Severus let out a low growl deep within his chest and was about to really let her have it when her head popped up from the book she was reading. "Excuse me? Did you really just growl at me? Honestly, Severus, who does that? What is your problem?"

Severus just continued to stare back at her. She very seldom talked this way with him. He was also not used to there being someone in his personal space, especially when he just wanted time to be alone and angry.

"Go sit down and we can talk about it," she said softly as she stood up and made her way to the sofa. "Come on, it's better to not keep these things inside. They tend to make people become bitter and start dressing in all black and live in dungeons," she said with a grin. "Oh, come on. I'm only teasing. Come sit down and tell me what happened."

"I can't."

Clara sighed and crossed her arms. "Of course not." She had gotten used to Albus and Severus being so secretive so this was no surprise to her. "Well, then, just tell me what you can."

"Look, you wouldn't understand. You can't relate to what I have been through." Severus could not imagine that Clara's adolescent life had been anything like his. She was naturally kind and everyone automatically liked being around her. There was no way she could relate to what he had gone through in the memory that Harry had seen today. Just seeing the memory of himself being flipped upside down and hoisted up into the air brought back years of anger and emotion.

"Try me? You might be surprised," she said softly as he gently placed one hand on his knee.

Severus' whole body tensed at the sudden contact. "I…I just had a difficult childhood. I'm glad you can't relate to it. Something just brought back a lot of memories today."

Clara sat in silence for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. "Severus, did you ever notice that I never talk about my mother?"

Severus thought back to their past conversations about her family. She spoke all the time about how much she loved her father. She had even mentioned briefly that she had an older sister but never once had she mentioned her mother. "I don't recall you ever mentioning her…why?"

"Severus, what I am about to tell you is not meant to detract from what you went through. I only want you to understand that I might be able relate to what you have gone through. My life has not always been a piece of cake. I want you to be able to talk to me and I want to be able to talk to you about these things. You're…you're my best friend…and…and…"

"Go on," he whispered as he watched the wave of emotion crossing her face.

"I was eight years old at the time and my sister was twelve. Mom had just dropped us both off for our ballet rehearsal. Dad was stationed for three months in Germany for training so she had to drive us everywhere. Ballet rehearsal ended and she was nowhere to be found. Our instructor called all the contact numbers and couldn't reach her anywhere. While our instructor was on the phone with the police to check if there had been any accidents in town, I started going through my ballet duffle bag to see if she had packed us any snacks. Inside the bag was a note addressed to father. In the note she explained that she couldn't handle the pressures of raising two girls on her own anymore. She had never wanted a life like that and that she was leaving to move back to her hometown. She left a little bit of money for my sister and I to use to eat until my father could return and that was all. She never said she was sorry, she never said she loved us. That was the last day I ever saw my own mother. My father tried over and over again to get her to come home but nothing worked. She gave up her entire family so she could have a more convenient life."

"Clara, I didn't realize…"

"I'm not finished," she said quietly. She was embarrassed enough telling telling him all of this. The last thing she wanted was his pity. "My sister was just entering her teen years so she took it the hardest. She completely shut down and would barely speak to my father and I. As soon as she was old enough to move out of the house she did. She blamed my dad for my mom leaving and even up until I moved to London hardly spoke to my father and I outside of family holidays and such. My dad couldn't find a position in the military that didn't involve traveling so he had to just take the two of us along with us. We moved sometimes two and three times a year. I was constantly the new kid. Just when I would start to make a friend or feel comfortable at a school we would have to move again. It got to the point that I just stopped trying to make new friends. I became quiet and shy and basically kept to myself. Kids would tease me in school because I wouldn't talk. They would make fun of me because I had messy, frizzy hair and sometimes my dad wouldn't really know what kind of clothes to buy so I was never really in fashion. I was just awkward and didn't have a mother to help me get through those shity teen years. Thanks to my father, I started learning how to play the piano and guitar. That gave me an outlet so I at least wouldn't go crazy. When I turned sixteen we finally got stationed close to Atlanta and I was able to spend my last two years of high school at the same school. Things got better because my father tried so hard to be there for me. I would have gone crazy if it had not been for him. He did the best he could and that was why I took it so hard when he was killed. My mother didn't want me, my sister hardly speaks to me, my father died, even my first and only stupid boyfriend left me."

Clara took another deep breath and looked up into Severus' eyes. For a moment, they just sat there in silence looking at one another. "So maybe I will be able to understand a little more then you think. Just stop getting mad at me, and trying to push me away. You're kinda stuck with me for awhile."

Speechless, Severus slowly shifted back in the sofa and opened up his arms. Without hesitation, Clara crawled over and nestled down against his chest. Very gently, he wrapped his arms around her. They sat in contented silence for a long time just enjoying the new sensation and warmth of each others bodies. Before too long, Severus quietly began talking.

"I started drawing the summer after I started Hogwarts. My family didn't have money for books or vacations, so one day, I found some pencils and paper in the dumpster behind a pub in our town. I figured out that if I concentrated really hard that I could draw things from my memories. I would stay up late every night with a flashlight in my room drawing things that made me happy."

"Did your family ever know you could do that?"

Severus shook his head and continued to tell Clara about the struggles of growing up in an unhappy house. He continued on to some of the bullying he endured while in Hogwarts and why he chose to join the Death Eaters during his seventh year. He never spoke about Lily, and Clara never pressed him for more information then he was willing to give. After talking late into the night both began feeling sleepy but neither were wiling to give up the security of each others arms to go to bed. Severus dug his wand out of his pocket and conjured up a blanket. After kicking off his shoes, he gently repositioned himself to where his legs were comfortably stretched out the length of the couch. He shifted Clara over slightly and wrapped both arms around her. With a wave of his hand, the flames in the hearth slowly fizzled down until only a soft glow from the dying embers was left in the room.

"Severus"

"Hmm"

"Can I call you Sev? I know you said you hated nicknames but I think that one is cute. I wont call you that in front of anyone, I promise."

"If you promise to go to sleep and stop talking, I don't care what you call me," he murmured half asleep.

"Deal…goodnight, Sev…and thanks."

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to my girls, Sasha2010 and The Queen of Mean for being my constant support while I write this story. You ladies rock!**


	25. Stay With Me

Chapter Twenty- Five- Stay With Me

Severus woke up the next morning feeling disoriented and sore. His neck was propped up awkwardly on the arm of the sofa and his legs were twisted into an uncomfortable angle. Like all mornings, his quarters were completely dark which only added to his bewilderment. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a feathery soft tickle on his chest. Severus flinched and quickly waved his hand to start up a small fire in the hearth. Looking down, Severus was able to see the source of the tickling sensation. Sometime during the night, Clara had rolled over so her body could curl into his. One arm was now draped across his chest and a few delicate fingers were rubbing small circles across the small section of exposed skin just below his collar. It was evident by her even breaths and relaxed body that she was still sleeping. Severus lay as still as he could and watched her in fascination. The warm firelight reflected off her pale face, giving her an almost ethereal glow. Her lips were full and pink and hovered just above his chest. She looked relaxed and content curled up next to him.

It was then that it hit him. This was the first time he had ever slept with a woman. True, he'd had sexual partners before. They had all been nameless, faceless, means to an end. Each encounter had left him feeling guilty and dirty. It had been years since he had gone back to Knockturn Alley, yet he still felt shameful.

A light stirring interrupted Severus' self-loathing as Clara shifted her weight, bringing her even closer to his body. Her leg innocently brushed against his already hardening member, eliciting a soft moan from his lips. What he wouldn't do to have her at this very moment. Severus allowed himself the pleasure of feeling her body pressed against him for a few more minutes before he knew he would have to wake her up. It was the first day of the Easter Holidays and he needed to check on the remaining Slytherins that chose to stay behind in order to study for end of the term exams. He was also afraid that if he didn't remove himself from this position he would snap and decide to take her right there, whether she wanted it or not.

"Clara," he whispered as he gently ran his long fingers up and down her arm. "Clara, you need to wake up."

"Hmm…I don't want to," she mumbled as she tucked her face into his chest, which effectively caused her leg to apply even more pressure onto his now painfully hard cock.

Severus' eyes grew wide and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from groaning with pleasure. "Clara, I need to take care of business and I can't move until you do," he whispered in an unintentionally husky tone.

Clara squirmed a little more as she attempted to wake up. Severus, despite being very angular and thin was the most comfortable pillow she'd ever had. There was no way she was going to break contact with him. She stretched and without thinking slid her hand down Severus tummy. She hadn't realized she was practically lying on top of him. Still disoriented from sleep, she was confused when her hand slid across something large and hard. It wasn't until she heard a loud gasp that she realized what body part she had brushed against. Her eyes shot open and locked into the smoldering gaze of the man she had fallen asleep with.

Severus' eyes were wide and even blacker then they normally appeared. Even in the dim light, she could see that his pupils were dilated and his gaze was heated and intense. Embarrassed, Clara tried to diffuse the situation. "Good morning, Sev. Did you sleep well?" she said sheepishly with a nervous smile. She knew that sometimes men woke up with a hard on and she didn't want Severus feeling embarrassed by it. She had no idea that her mere presence was actually the cause of it.

Severus merely nodded as he sucked in a deep breath and attempted to scoot himself up…and calm himself down. Clara pulled herself up, making sure she kept her hands clear of his body. It was not that she minded finding him in such a state. In fact, she was having a hard time controlling her own body from reacting at this point. However, she was unsure of what to do about it and didn't know how Severus was feeling at the moment. His on and off again moods had left her confused as to how to act around him lately.

"Do you have to go?" Clara asked quietly as she regained the use of her voice.

"I'm afraid I do. With Umbridge in charge of the school, it is now more important than ever for the rest of the teachers to keep a watch over the students," he replied as she quickly got up from the couch. His face was flushed with embarrassment and he was grateful that the fire was currently the only source of light in the room.

"Oh…yeah, I suppose you're right," she said, sounding clearly disappointed. "I guess I was hoping that we could…"

"I could return early this afternoon. I only have a few students staying over the break. Perhaps we could play a game of chess and spend the rest of the day together?" The words were out of his mouth before he could swallow them back. He thought that he would feel foolish speaking them but once he saw the look of pure joy appear across her face, he knew he had said the right thing. "I promise I will be quick. I will bring us lunch. Would you like that?" he asked nervously.

She smiled up at him and gave a shy nod. She had spent many hours alone with him but something had changed in their relationship the night before. _I guess sleeping by a man will do that._ Somehow, it felt like he was asking her on a date. Well, as much of a date as two people could go on while locked down in a dungeon.

Severus did his rounds as quickly as possible. After checking that his remaining snakes were behaving themselves, he did a quick walk through of the castle and it's grounds. After briefly speaking with Minerva about who would take turns doing extra patrols, he discreetly exited the castle grounds. Once he did his best to transfigure his clothing to look more like a Muggle attire, (which is very hard to do while still wearing them) he Apparated with a pop to the nearest Muggle village. He remembered Clara saying that she really missed eating Chinese food, so he thought he would surprise her with food from the 'outside' today. In just a few minutes, Severus appeared back at the school with a brown sack full of sweet and sour chicken, egg drop soup, egg rolls and two glass bottles of coke. He figured he could at least give the drink a try for her sake.

Severus was grateful for the almost empty castle since it made it easy for him to disappear back down to his quarters without being bothered. All he wanted to do was spend as much time with Clara as he possibly could without Umbridge or a student pestering him. Severus opened the door to his quarters and was momentarily panicked when he didn't immediately see her. His body relaxed when he saw a light eliminate from underneath the bathroom door. With a few flicks of his wand, Severus unpacked their lunch and spread it out onto the coffee table. After tweaking the position of all the bowls and plates multiple times to insure everything looked perfect, he began to pace. He desperately wanted to please her. After hearing her story the night before, all he wanted to do was to make her smile. She deserved to smile everyday.

After waiting for another ten minutes, he began feeling impatient. The practice of patience was not one of his strong suits and he couldn't figure out what could possibly be taking her that long. "Clara…lunch is ready," he yelled from across the room. No answer. Severus sulked across the room and tapped on the bathroom door. "Clara, what's taking so long?" Still no answer. Another rush of panic hit him. What if she had fallen and hurt herself? What if something was wrong? Severus pounded the door with renewed vigor, but there was still no answer.

"_Alohomora_," he murmured and slowly pushed the door open. It took him a moment for his brain to catch up with him, for what he saw inside completely threw him for a loop. Clara was lounging contented in his oversized, claw-footed tub, as naked as the day she was born. If it had not been for the mounds of bubbles covering her body, he would have been able to see everything. Her head was propped comfortably at the top of the tub with one arm resting underneath her neck and the other dangling out to the side. Severus stood in shock for a moment, unable to form any coherent thoughts. He knew he should turn and flee immediately, but he couldn't seem to move. She looked so beautiful, so enticing and so…naked!

Clara was humming to herself and he quickly realized she had not heard him calling for her due to the fact that she had her headphones over her ears. He chuckled to himself when he saw that her toes were wiggling just under the water line in time with whatever music she was listening to. He had observed that she never could sit still and he guessed it was because she always had some type of song in her head. The song on her magically run portable CD player must have changed because she began to bob her head from side to side and kick her feet with gusto. This caused the water to slosh around exposing more of her chest until the bubbles barely covered her breasts. Severus' eyes widened even more as the frothy bubbles began to dissipate around her. He was grateful her eyes were shut tight since he would be mortified if she caught him gawking at her. He was just about to turn and run when she began singing. It started off as just a mumble but soon turned into her own private karaoke show.

"I love myself, I want you to love me,

When I feel down, I want you above me,

I search myself, I want you to find me,

I forget myself, I want you to remind me,

I don't want anybody else,

When I think about you, I touch myself

Ooh, I don't want anybody else,"

Severus' mouth dropped open. _I'm going to internally combust,_ he thought as he listened to her croon out her sensual lyrics. "What the hell is she singing?" he groaned as he watched her fingertips skim across the rim of the tub. Severus snapped back to reality when he saw her reach for the towel she had placed next to the tub. He quickly jumped back and shut the door behind him. He could hear her sloshing around, followed by the sound of the tub draining. He leaned back against the bathroom door still listening to her sing to herself, as she got dressed. His thoughts lingered to what she must look like still wet and soapy from her bath. "I have to have her," he quietly said out loud, as he tried to even his breathing. Being a man who never rushed into a quest without a plan, he began forming exactly how he would achieve his goal and win his prize. He knew it would take time. Clara would be worth the effort and the wait. He didn't want to scare her off but if he didn't have her soon, he would go crazy with desire. It had been years since he had made love to a woman and he wanted this one. Just one time to get her out of his system and he was sure he would feel better.

Severus resumed his pacing as he contemplated ways to seduce his prey. He was so caught up in his musing that the sudden sharp pain in his forearm completely caught him off guard. "Dammit!" he hissed as he clutched his arm. The Dark Lord seemed to have the worst timing. "What could that psycho possibly want on a Saturday afternoon?" With a scowl firmly in place, he rushed to grab his mask and cloak so as not to be late to his summons. After writing a quick note to leave for Clara explaining his absence, he stopped and took one last look at his failed lunch attempt. "That snake bastard is going to make attempts at seduction difficult if he keeps calling me away from her," he thought in a huff as he fled his quarters.

Clara was disappointed to find Severus' note explaining that he would more than likely be gone the rest of the day. She enjoyed her special meal alone and spent the rest of the day cleaning up the room, reading a few books he had lent her and painting her toenails just as an attempt to pass by the lonely hours. Around eleven o'clock that evening, Clara finally decided she should try to go to sleep. She sifted though her trunk for some pj's only to discover that they were all in her dirty laundry hamper. Severus had not yet decided if he trusted the House Elves enough to let them know she was down here so she was quickly building up an impressive mountain of dirty clothes.

Glancing across the room, Clara spied a basket full of Severus' freshly laundered clothing. She decided it wouldn't hurt to just see what he had available. Better to sleep in something of his than in an uncomfortable pair of jeans. She quickly found a large black t-shirt that she figured he wore underneath his multiple layers of vests and coats. She then nervously pulled out a pair of his boxers. They were a silky material with dozens of tiny Slytherin crests speckled about in emerald green. Clara smiled to herself at how devoted he was to his house.

She changed into her makeshift pajamas, savoring the feel of the soft fabric and the lingering scent of her beloved potions master. After curling up on the couch, she fought sleep as long as she could in hopes that Severus would return quickly. Around midnight, Clara had just begun to doze when a loud thud startled her back to her senses. Clara jumped up and grabbing her dagger which she had placed on the floor below her. Peering through the darkness, she could just barely making out the shape of a huddled mass collapsed against the door.

"Sev, is that you?" she whispered as she tightened her grip on the weapon.

"Clara…I," came a muffled reply, followed by a low groan.

"Oh God, Severus what happened to you?" she cried as she rushed over to where he laid huddled up against the door.

After fumbling for a pack of matches, he had left for her on his desk she calmed her shaking hands long enough to light a few candles so she could see him properly. Severus was paler then normal. His face was contorted in pain and beads of sweat rolled freely down his face. His body was trembling uncontrollably and a trail of crimson dripped from what looked to be a busted lip.

"Severus, what did he do to you? Talk to me please," she gushed as she wiped her hand gently across his brow. "What do I need to do?"

"Bed…just help me get into bed."

Clara nodded and gently hooked herself underneath his arm. After a few moments of struggling, she was able to help him up and across the room to his bed. With great effort, she flopped him onto the mattress and pulled both legs up till he was finally comfortably on his back. She then pulled both of his heavy boots off of his feet before sitting down beside him to get a better look.

"I need to clean your lip, Sev. Don't move and I'll go get something for it." Clara ran to the washroom and came back with a wet washcloth and few potion vials she had grabbed out of the medicine cabinet. "It looks like you took quite a punch," she whispered as she smoothed a strand of hair out off of his face and began to gently wipe off the dried blood around his split lip.

"Not a punch. More like Malfoy's boot," he whispered in a gravelly voice.

"Malfoy kicked you? God, he's a bastard."

"He didn't want to, Clara. Lucius wouldn't do that to me unless he had to. The Dark Lord made him do it. Then he made everyone take turns using the Cruciatus curse as my punishment."

"Your punishment! What did you do?"

"It's not what I did…it's what I didn't do," he said softly as he took a calming draught that Clara offered to him. "I failed to deliver something the Dark Lord desired."

"What did he want?"

"Something that he could use as revenge against Albus. Something I would only let him get over my dead body," he murmured softly as he locked his black eyes with her blue.

"Ummm…me?" she asked softly as she blushed under his intense gaze.

Severus nodded but before either of them could say anything else, his body began shaking violently as the tremors from the Cruciatus Curse once again wracked his body. The muscles in his jaw tensed as the pain ran through his body causing his fingers to fist the sheets of his bed.

"Oh, Sev, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry. What do I do? Is there a potion to make this stop? I can go get it for you," she whimpered as she gazed in horror at his shaking limbs.

"No potion…it just has to run its course," he hissed through his teeth as he tried to hide just how much pain he was actually in from her. Voldemort had been irate once Severus told him that Clara had been taken with Dumbledore and he was unaware of their current location. This was a lie of course but there was no way he could tell him the truth. After forcing Lucius to kick Severus down to a more demeaning stance, he was subjected to what felt like hours of the Unforgivable Curse. Now he would be forced to endure a full night of the almost equally painful side effects. There was no known cure for the curse and the only thing that was even remotely comforting and beneficial was human contact.

Clara looked down at him with compassion shining through her blue eyes. As if she read his mind, she slowly kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed next to him. After pulling the heavy quilt over them both, she wrapped her arms around his weary body and tucked her head underneath his chin. "How does that feel? Any better?" she whispered gently. Severus gulped and inhaled her sweet, fruity scent. "Yes…I believe I'm already feeling better," he whispered in return.

After a few minutes of holding each other in silence, without breaking contact, Clara pushed herself up so she could get a better look at his face. She ran her finger lightly over Severus' lip to make sure the bleeding had stopped. His breath hitched as her finger glided across overly sensitive skin, leaving a warm tingling sensation in its wake.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. Thank you for protecting me," she murmured as she continued to slide her finger across his lips and down around his jaw line.

"You have nothing to be…."

Clara silenced him by placing her finger back across his lips before he could continue. "Just except my gratitude, Sev. Now you need to go sleep," she said as she resumed stroking her finger gently across his face. Before he knew what she was doing, she had leaned forward and planted a light kiss on his forehead. After gauging his reactions to ensure that he didn't get angry, she moved and planted another kiss on his cheek. Then another on the opposite cheek and one on his nose. Severus tensed when her lips touched his prominent nose. Clara noticed his distress and quickly gave it another peak. "I like your nose. It is very distinguished and masculine," she said with a grin.

Severus wasn't sure how to take the compliment and he was still a little dumbstruck by her ministrations that he was only able to respond with a small smile. A sharp pain resonated through his mouth when his smile stretched the area around his swollen lip, causing him to once again wince. Without hesitation, Clara slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, just beside his injury. Her gentle kiss seemed to reverberate though his entire body, calming all of the tremors and relaxing his muscles better then any potion ever could.

"Sleep," she whispered as she placed one more tiny kiss onto his chin, just below his lips. She began to get up so she could go to sleep but a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Stay with me," he pleaded as his eyes gazed up at her with sincerity. Clara smiled and nuzzled her head back into his neck and snuggled her body as close as she could possibly get. Severus wanted so badly to beg her to kiss him once again. He wanted to feel her lips on his and he didn't even care that it may cause pain. The pleasure she would give him would out weigh any pain.

Severus shut his eyes and relished the feel of having her once again beside him. The feeling was still so foreign and so new. _Oh Clara, do you know what you do to me? _he thought as he closed his eyes. With a nonchalant wave of his hand, all the candles were extinguished, plunging the room into darkness. Severus could feel Clara's body gradually relax as she drifted off to sleep. He was then left alone with his own thoughts. He knew he had to figure out a way to ensure that they slept like this every night. This was paradise.


	26. The Subtle Art of Potion Making

Chapter Twenty-Six- The Subtle Art of Potion Making

The next few weeks seemed to go by smoothly for the roommates. Clara no longer slept in her little bed underneath the window. There was never a discussion about it, but one day while Clara was washing her hair, Severus replaced her tiny bed with a piano from her studio. Clara was delighted by the new addition and never mentioned a word about the absence of a bed. Each night they either fell asleep on the couch, or she would crawl into his bed, claiming the left side as her own. She continued wearing his clothing, much to his amusement. There wasn't much point in getting all dressed up, just to be stuck down in a dungeon all day. It took Severus a few weeks before he noticed that he was missing five pairs of boxers, three undershirts, one bathrobe and even a pair of socks. He tried to get angry with her, but he had to admit to himself that there was nothing sexier then seeing her walk around in a pair of his boxers. He decided to let it go, just so he could enjoy the view.

Although things had been going well, Severus couldn't help but notice Clara had become restless. She had not left his quarters in weeks and had exhausted all forms of entertainment. After reading just about every book she could get her hands on, she had moved on to playing every song she could think of on the piano. When she got sick of that, she attempted to teach Severus how to play various Muggle card games and even made an unsuccessful attempt at teaching herself a magic card trick. She thought she was successful once, but she soon figured out that her triumph was due to the fact that Severus was standing behind her with his wand pointed at the stack of cards.

Severus had not worked up the courage to take their relationship a step further. He had been waiting for the opportune moment and luckily, that moment was coming up quicker then he realized.

Severus came back to his quarters early one June evening. He had not been able to spend much time with Clara since O.W.L's had started. He wanted to at least check on her before he spent the rest of the evening back up in his potions lab. Due to the stress of exams, Poppy was in short supply of Calming Draughts and had requested he brew up a few fresh batches. Severus was disheartened to find Clara looking melancholy, curled up in a ball in one of his armchairs. She had not even noticed that he had walked into the room. Her eyes looked vacant as she absentmindedly stared into the fire.

"Clara, what's wrong?" he said as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. After a few seconds, she looked up impassively and met his gaze with a halfhearted smile.

"I feel so useless being down here. All my students are left without a teacher, you're constantly busy doing things behind the scenes to help others, Albus is God knows where, doing something and I'm stuck down here worrying about what color to paint my finger nails," she spat bitterly. "I want to help, Sev, or at least do something productive."

Severus watched her for a few minutes, contemplating her words. He knew what it was like to feel helpless and he also knew that it was not in her nature to just sit around. Clara was normally abuzz with activity, and he could see her withering away.

"Come with me," he commanded softly, as he held out his hand to her.

"What? Come with you where?"

"Upstairs to my lab. You need a change in scenery and I need an assistant. I will never be able to fill Poppy's order if I don't have some help."

"You want me to help with a potion? Has someone done a memory charm on your brain? Do you not remember the last time I tried to 'help' you with a potion? I almost blew up half the castle and you scared the shit out of me. I'm never touching another cauldron again!" she exclaimed adamantly.

"Oh, yes you are. You can't mess this one up and there are no cats around, I assure you," he said with a smirk. "Get up."

Not in the mood to wait on an answer, Severus grasped onto Clara's arm and pulled her off of the chair and out the door. After adding an absurd amount of wards to his office and potion lab door, he pulled her inside and shoved a small knife into her hand. "I assume you know how to cut things?" he murmured, looking quite amused with himself. Clara shot him back a glare in response. "I need these roots cut into even fourths. Once you are finished with that, I will need you to stir the potion until it comes to an even boil."

"Fine," she responded, trying to repress a smile. It felt good to be needed and cutting up roots was better then being bored to tears.

The duo worked in silence across the table from one another. More than once, Clara could feel his gaze lock onto her. Each time, she would look up from her work, only to find him quickly shifting his eyes away from her. She couldn't help but smile as her cheeks flushed to a rosy pink hue. Once all of the ingredients were organized and measured, Severus started up the fire below the cauldron. "Alright Clara, while I measure out fresh ingredients, I want you to stir until it comes to a boil," he said as he handed her a long wooden spoon.

Clara stuck the spoon into the mixture and began stirring away. "How this, Sev?" she inquired as she made small swirls with the spoon. Severus visibly winced and walked back over to the cauldron. "Not exactly…try doing larger and slower circles," he said gently, trying not to hurt her feelings. Clara did as she was told but judging by the look on the perfectionist's face, it was still not up to his standards.

Severus once again walked over and stood silently staring at the cauldron over her shoulders. After a few moments he snaked his arm across her's, gently linking his fingers with her own around the spoon. Clara let out a small gasp as he began guiding her hand in a wide, slow stir. His hands felt cool on initial contact but they quickly warmed as their body heat fused into one. Clara allowed her body to melt into his as she relaxed her back against his chest. He bent down until his lips were mere inches from her ear. "Can you do it on your own now?" he whispered, letting his breath tickle down her neck.

"No, I think you need to stay," she stammered as she fought to smooth out her quivering tone. His closeness had unnerved her and if it were not for his firm grip around her hand, she knew it would be visibly shaking.

Severus let out a soft chuckle that reverberated from deep within his chest. The low rumble made Clara shiver and back up until she was pressed even closer to him. Her closeness and eagerness for him to stay seemed to trigger something deep within him. Throwing caution to the wind, he slowly wrapped his other arm firmly around her waist. Wanting to make sure he wasn't scaring her, he waited and watched for her reactions. Her breathing became heavier and more labored; he could feel her pulse quicken on the wrist that he was guiding around the cauldron and her body seemed to completely relax into his. He took all these reactions as a good signs.

After a few more stirs, Severus let go of the handle they were sharing. Clara let out a small groan at the sudden loss of contact. "Keep stirring," he whispered as he used his now free hand smooth her hair off to one side of her shoulders, leaving her ear and neck exposed. He slowly began tracing his long fingers up and down her neck, relishing the sight of tiny goosebumps that quickly sprang to the surface. _Another good sign,_ he thought to himself.

Clara's mind was racing and she tried to figure out what he was doing. Severus had never been so physical with her. "Sev, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice sounding higher then normal.

"Making a potion," he responded coolly as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling the familiar scent that he had grown so found of.

Clara giggled as his long hair tickled her exposed skin. "It doesn't look like you are making a potion."

"Hmm, I'm sampling the ingredients," he murmured as he ran his lips across the shell of her ear. "Smells and feels divine, but let's see how it tastes?"

Before Clara could figure out what he was meaning, he began to lightly kiss the skin around her ear, leaving a fiery trail wherever his lips touched. Clara lost all sense of control when he moved back up to her ear and lightly nipped her ear lobe. Her stirring hand froze, and her knees began to give way. Severus tightened his grip around her waist, and ran his other hand up her arm till he was once again holding her and the spoon. "Keep stirring, Clara. We wouldn't want another ruined potion," he purred, as he rubbed his fingers playfully up and down her arm.

Clara didn't know what to think. She had been waiting for this moment for months and now that it was finally happening, she didn't know how to respond. Does she touch him back? Should she turn around and just kiss him? Multiple questions and ideas swam through her clouded mind until she finally just let go and enjoyed the sensation of having him near.

"Potion's done," she whispered, as she flung the spoon over their shoulders knocking down a few bottles in the process.

Severus let out another chuckle and pulled her now free arm up above her head and clasped it around his neck before resuming his delightful work on her neck. Not wanting to stand by and let him have all the fun, she tried twisting her body around but was abruptly halted by Severus' firm grasp around her hips. "Uh, uh, uh, no running off," he said as he continued lavishing his tongue across her neck and jaw.

"Sev…please…I want…I want to kiss you," she said, trying to steady her ragged breathes. "I want you."

Severus' heart rate seemed to accelerate even more at her heated words. "She wants me?" he thought. Moving both hands to her shoulders, he spun her around so he could look at her properly. Her eyes were the darkest blue he had ever seen, they looked wide and dazed yet still soft and warm. Her cheeks, neck and chest were flushed, but what caught his attention the most was the most beautiful and radiant smile he had ever seen. "What do you mean?" he asked, suddenly sounding nervous.

"I want you, Sev. Is that so hard to believe?" she said giving him another smile. Clara giggled at his shocked expression. "Are all guys that oblivious?"

Severus continued to stare with a look of pure amazement. Clara shifted her step back and began looking around the room. For a moment, Severus tensed when he thought that she was leaving, but he soon relaxed after he realized she was only looking for a stool. "Did you really think I would just let any guy kiss my neck like that, Severus? Honestly, if I didn't want it, I would have kicked you in the crotch," she said with another giggle, as she used the stool to perch herself up on his worktable. After flashing a more flirtatious smile, she beckoned him towards her with a curl of her finger.

Severus complied as if under a spell, and before he knew it, he was standing face to face with her. He tried to push away her hair so he could once again taste the sweet skin of her neck but she had other plans. "My turn," she said softly as she playfully swatted his hand away.

"May I?" she asked tentatively, as she placed her hands lightly on the top button of his conservative collared shirt. Severus gulped loudly, his confidence suddenly dwindling as he gave a small nod. After unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt, she leaned forward and began placing soft kisses on the same patch of skin that he had just kissed on her. He closed his eyes relishing the feel of her soft lips. Falling deeper under her spell, he let his hands plunge into her curly mane of hair. This was something he had wanted to do for months. It was even silkier then he'd imagined. He felt like he could spend hours just running each curl through his fingers.

"Clara…"

"Yes?" she asked, sitting up straight so she was mere inches from his face.

"Clara, I…I…"

He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. All he knew was that if he didn't taste her lips immediately, he might go crazy. After cupping her chin and running his thumb across her bottom lip, he slowly started to inch closer. Clara's lips involuntarily parted and her eyes fluttered closed. He paused taking in the sight, thinking that he had never seen her look more beautiful than at that very moment.

Severus leaned in once again, and was just about to brush his lips to hers, when a sharp knock sounded from his office door.

"Ugh, you have got to be kidding me?" groaned Clara as she blinked her eyes open.

Severus hastily placed a finger over his her lips and helped her down from the high table. "Quickly, go back down stairs and don't make a sound," he whispered as he guided her out the door. Clara's face looked crestfallen. Severus had been so concerned about her not getting caught that he didn't stop to think about her feelings as he all but pushed her out the door. He caught a glimpse of the hurt expression etched across her face. Then in one swift sweep, he grasped her hand, and pulled her close. Shutting his eyes, he placed a light kiss in the palm of her hand. "I will be right down," he whispered as he planted another kiss onto her knuckles. Clara beamed back up at him and scurried down to his chambers.

With a scowl firmly in place, he wrenched open his office door, only to find a terrified looking Slytherin first year staring back up at him. "What do you want, Mister O'Neal?" he snapped, making the poor little boys knees shake.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape, but Headmistress Umbridge told me to come get you. She says she has some questions about a potion she needs. I think you are supposed to go to her office," he said, almost in a whisper. Although the Potions Professor was not typically cruel to the students in his own house, the young boy knew that delivering demands would be enough to unleash his Head of House's rage.

"I will do no such thing. It is getting late. I will speak with her tomorrow. Run along to your room, Mister O'Neal," he hissed, trying to hold back his rage and not take it out on the boy. That woman had become even more of a thorn in his side since she placed herself in charge. He knew she was after more Veritaserum. He, of course, had a healthy supply in his private cabinet but there was no way he was going to allow her to get her ruddy fingers on any more of it. She would likely try to interrogate every living soul in the castle if she could.

The young boy gave a nervous nod and sprinted off to his common room, breathing in a sigh of relief. After slamming his office door, Severus took in his own nervous breath. He knew that the new Headmistress would not give up so easily. He only hoped that she would leave him alone the rest of the evening. He eyed his chamber door and let out another sigh. A feeling that he had not experienced in many years rose up from his stomach and into his chest. With another deep, cleansing breath, he made his way downstairs.

Clara was a nervous wreck. She had spent the brief time alone, waiting on Severus, alternating between pacing and pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She had tried to stay cool and calm while Severus had been nibbling on her neck but the truth was, she was a walking bundle of nerves. After a few minutes of making laps around the room, she finally settled herself at the piano in hopes that it's familiar timbre would help her relax. She played through a sweet yet melancholy tune that had been running through her head for the past month. The relaxing music and feel of the cool ivory keys under her fingertips finally started to relax her.

Her brief moment of peace was interrupted when a gentle arm wrapped around her waist from behind. His sudden presence startled her, causing a small yelp to escape from her throat. "Shhh, it's just me," Severus whisper into her ear as he nuzzled once again into her neck. "What are you playing? It's very nice."

"Oh, um, it's just something I wrote. It's not polished and I don't think it is really that good but…"

"I like it," he said encouragingly. "What's it called?"

"It doesn't have a title," she lied.

"Well, what is the inspiration?"

"Um…well, that is very personal, Sev," she said growing red. "I don't know if I want to tell you."

Severus gave her his trademark smirk and tugged her up from the bench. After pulling her close he leaned in until his lips were once again only inches from hers.

"Tell me and I'll kiss you," he whispered playfully.

Clara inhaled a shaky breath, as she gazed at his exquisitely sculptured mouth. She blushed and turned her face down so she was no longer looking him in the eyes. "It's about you," she mumbled almost inaudibly.

"You wrote a song about me?" he asked raising one eyebrow in surprise.

"Well, it's not finished and it's not very good. I still have to polish up the beginning and I don't really have a consistent meter. I also need to work on the bridge and don't even get me started on the…"

Severus silenced her nervous chatter by grabbing her chin and planting a firm kiss on her lips. Both of them froze, absorbing the feeling of each others touch. Clara was amazed at just how warm and tender his lips felt. It was more intoxicating than she could have ever imagined. After a few brief seconds, they slowly began to relax and melt into one another. They moved slowly, methodically, taking their time, experiencing each others taste. Severus was awestruck by the little whines and whimpers she made as he ran his hands up her back, then gently tugging her hair. Her lips tasted so sweet and he knew, at that moment, that he would never get enough of them. The kiss was chaste and sweet but it was no time at all before he wanted more.

"Severus," she moaned, which left a window of opportunity for him to gently slide his tongue into her mouth. Clara accepted it willingly and they spent the next few minutes letting their tongues explore one anothers' mouths. Severus took control and Clara allowed him gladly. She wasn't quite sure how long they had been standing there locked in each others embrace, but before she knew it, Severus had backed her up until the back of her legs were pressed against the sofa.

Clara stopped kissing him long enough to give him a quizzical look. Severus responded with an impish grin before gently pushing her down onto the squishy cushions of his oversized sofa. After gauging her reactions once again to make sure she was comfortable with the change in their position, he knelt down above her and resumed his kissing, this time with a little more fervor. "You are so beautiful," he whispered against her mouth, as he nipped at her bottom lip.

The two professional adults spent who knows how long kissing, or as their students would call it, 'snogging' like they were in fact teenagers themselves. They both began to get brave with where they placed their hands and where their lips would brush. Severus finally got fed up with the thick sweatshirt she had put on just before he'd joined her in his quarters, so with a pass of his hand he made it disappear, leaving her in her thin tank top she wore underneath. Clara let out a gasp and made a face like he she was about to scold him, but before she had a chance his lips found their way to the exposed skin just above her breasts. That was her undoing. Her heavy breathing and light whimpers now turned into full-fledged moans and squeals. These cries of delight only spurred him further until he was pressing the full length of his body onto hers. She was very vocal and he loved that. He was hard as a rock, and the mind-blowing delight of being able to press against her only added to the sensation. He wanted her so badly and from her reaction, she wanted him as well.

"Clara, love we either need to stop or might I suggest we take this over to our bed," he whispered as he let his hands travel up and down her hips and thighs.

Clara was positively beaming._ Did he really just say 'love' and 'our bed' in one sentence?_ she thought as she grinned back up at him. She desperately wanted him to make love to her, but more than anything, she wanted him to actually love her. Multiple times in between her moans and sighs, she had almost said it to him, but the thought that he might not feel the same way was too much for her to bare.

Severus pulled her up gently from the sofa and led her with his hands on the small of her back. Guiding her hips, he helped her hop up onto the edge of the bed. "Is this acceptable?" he asked softly, his eyes wide and intense. Not being able to form a proper thought, Clara merely nodded enthusiastically. Just as he bent over to place another kiss onto her adorably swollen lips, a loud ringing noises sounded. Clara flinched and Severus cursed under his breath as he kicked the side of his nightstand. _Merlin, how many times are we going to be interrupted?_

"Clara…it's the wards I set up in my office. It means that someone is at my door," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration. "Let me just run up and check who it is. I promise I will come right back.

"It's okay, Sev. I'll be right here when you get back," she said trying to cover up her disappointment with a smile.

Severus gave her one last lingering kiss and ran up to his office door, once again placing on his trademark scowl. When he opened his office door he was genuinely surprised to see the satisfied smirk of Draco Malfoy.

"Mister Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?" he murmured surreptitiously.

"I've got good news, Professor. We caught Potter and his gang breaking about hundred school rules. Headmistress Umbridge has them in her office now. She told me to come get you," he said, looking almost giddy. " Looks like Potter is finally going to get what he deserves."

The wheels in his head quickly started to turn. What had that reckless boy done this time, and how was going to once again get him out of it? "Well, let us hope so, Mister Malfoy. Please lead the way." Draco gave him another smirk and turned on his heels to make his way down the corridors. Severus paused just long enough to take one more look back at his chamber door. This was not how he had envisioned this night turning out. He once again had to play his part. _Please forgive me, Clara._

* * *

**A/N: They finally kissed! YAY! Leave me love! **


	27. Remembering a Promise

Chapter Twenty-Seven- Remembering a Promise

An hour had gone by since Severus disappeared upstairs. Clara sat quietly on his large master bed with her knees tucked up underneath her chin. She'd barely moved since she had been left alone, but the fire was beginning to burn out, and the temperature in the room was dropping fast. With an audible sigh, she lifted up the heavy quilt and curled up into a little ball. Something didn't feel right. Severus promised he would come right back and now the minutes were ticking by and there was still no sign of his return. A nervous, sick feeling had begun to take hold of her stomach, causing her to fidget restlessly. Severus was a man of his word, so something must have been terribly wrong for him to disappear.

"He promised," she told herself, trying her best to fight off her insecurities._ He kissed you, Clara. He wants you. Stop being a baby._ Try as she might, her fears and self-doubts continued to creep up on her. _Maybe he doesn't want me? What if I was just reading too much into it?_ she pondered as she pulled her legs up into an even tighter ball. "NO!" she muttered out loud, silencing all the voices in her mind. _He will come back. I know he will._ Letting out a loud sigh, she finally relaxed her body and quieted her mind. After a few minutes she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Pain. That was all Severus felt from the tip of his toes to the crown of his head. Things had not gone as planned. His evening had started out as the most romantic night of his life and was now ending in complete disaster. He had been summoned by Umbridge to bring her more Veritaserum only to find Potter giving him a cryptic plea to save his daft godfather. Being familiar with the Marauders nicknames had come in handy, so as soon as Harry mentioned Padfoot he knew that he needed to find Sirius quickly. After locating him easily at his dilapidated mansion, he thought the night's trouble would be over. He was wrong.

Potter and his troublemaker friends had taken it upon themselves to be the heroes of the hour and in turn, caused more trouble in the process. After hunting down Fawkes, he was able to alert Albus that Potter and his crew had fled to the Ministry of Magic. Not being able to help himself, since he was still supposed to be undercover, he spent the rest of the evening hiding outside the Ministry just in case one of the Death Eaters tried to escape with one of the children as a hostage. He had no idea what had gone on inside the Ministry building but had been relieved once the Headmaster had shown up. He thought that he was home free once things began to quiet down. When he saw Albus exiting the building with Potter in tow, he slowly began making his way home, excited about what was waiting for him. He had just been about to walk into the castle gates when the familiar burning sensation erupted on his forearm.

The Dark Lord was furious. Not only had Lucius failed in obtaining the prophecy, but he had also been taken into custody and would likely be banished to Azkaban. He was even more furious that Dumbledore had once again ruined his plans to demolish Potter. In a fit of rage he had decided to summon his remaining Death Eaters to use them as punching bags. Severus had been blasted twice up against the ballroom wall of the Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord had been pacing for nearly an hour, shooting spells at his kneeling servants on a whim. Severus' head was pounding, and he was having a hard time seeing clearly due to an obvious head wound that was the result of smacking the wall with massive force. Blood trickled down like warm rain on the back of his neck. Glancing up quickly, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Lord Voldemort had focused his attention to some lower ranking wizards on the far side of the room. He hoped that this would be over soon. He was eager to return to Clara so he could explain why he had been gone all night. _Perhaps she will help me tend my wounds. Then maybe we could indulge in a bath together, _he thought, as he let his mind wander to how beautiful she looked when he'd caught her taking a bath. He could only imagine just how tantalizing it would be to be in the tub with her. _We could spend the whole day together. Or maybe now that the Headmaster has returned, he would allow me to take her away for a few days._

"Ssssssseverus"

Severus' eyes slowly blinked open and fear gripped his chest.

"Severus, I have been calling your name repeatedly. Is there a reason you are not listening implicitly? Do you have better things to do than serve your master? Is this not a top priority? Please do share with the rest of us," hissed the venomous voice of the Dark Lord.

Severus quickly rolled over so he was kneeling vulnerably before his master. "Forgive me, my Lord. I only wish to serve you. I can assure you that furthering your cause is my top priority," he lied as he tightened his mental shields.

Voldemort grasped onto Severus' chin, digging his claw-like fingernails into his flesh. After giving a rough tug, he pulled Snape's face up until it was only a few inches away his snake-like features. His red eyes glared into Severus' as he probed his mind. It was intrusive and painful, but all the years of training with Dumbledore proved effective at keeping Voldemort in the dark about Severus' true intentions.

Severus quickly pushed carefully selected false memories to the front of his mind. He felt the Dark Lord flip through them quickly as if they were merely a picture book. He allowed memories of him teaching, running detention, and monitoring the corridors to be seen, while carefully hiding his secret memories involving Clara behind his mental shields. This went on for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few moments. Severus was exhausted, in pain and on the verge of passing out. He wasn't sure how much longer he could fight the mental intrusion. He felt the barriers guarding his private thoughts grow weak. He knew that thoughts about Clara were on the forefront of his mind and would be the first for the Dark Lord to reach. Just when he thought he could no longer fight his master's Legilimency, the Dark Lord broke away.

"Very well, Severus. You may rise, my faithful servant," he hissed as he turned his back and began to walk away.

Severus let out a silent breath, still keeping his face impassive in case anyone else in the room happened to look at him. That had been too close for comfort. He had never felt so vulnerable before while the Dark Lord had been in his mind. He would need to be more careful in the future.

Severus was just about to take in another relieved breath when a painful blast hit him square in the chest. His body was flung back, hitting the ornately wallpapered wall with a resounding smack.

"Oh, Severus, did you think you would leave without a punishment? You will remember to always make certain your attention is firmly on me or else your punishment will be much more _permanent_ next time," he cackled as he raised his wand once again and pointed it to Severus' chest.

"_Crucio_"

That was the last thing Severus heard before his body and mind succumbed to the welcoming darkness.

_It was dark, damp and cold. He must be in some type of dungeon, although not the beloved and familiar dungeons of Hogwarts. This dungeon felt more like a prison of some sort, complete with rows of cells with various shackles, cuffs and chains attached to the walls. _

"_The Malfoy Manor dungeons," he finally murmured to himself. Lucius had given him a tour when he was only a teenager. "What am I doing down here?" he thought to himself as he slowly began making his way down the row of cells._

_Severus' attention swiftly shifted when a small sob echoed off the stone wall to his left. "Who's there? Reveal yourself," he said firmly as he raised his wand in the direction of the noise. _

"_Sev, is that you?" came a soft feminine voice._

_Igniting the tip of his wand, he illuminated the occupied cell. _

"_Lily?" he gasped as he froze mid step. "How can this be?"_

_There laying propped up against the cold, stonewall was the beautiful red head that he had not seen in over a decade. "Is it really you?" he whispered as his voice shook from the onslaught of emotions._

"_It's me, Sev. You have to help me. You are the only one who can."_

"_Oh, Lily. I've missed you so much. I'll get you out of here, I promise," he gushed as he attempted to reach for her through the rusty bars._

_His attempts were interrupted when he heard a muffled whimper from the other side of the narrow room. "What was that?" he gasped, holding up his wand once again. _

"_It's nothing, Sev. We have to hurry. You are the only one that can help me."_

"_Lily, is there someone else down here?" he asked as he stood to make his way over to the other corner. _

_Severus took a few cautious steps, letting the light from his tip of his wand guide him to the source of the garbled moans. He could just make out the figure of a person chained to the wall in the far corner of dark cell. "Who's there?" he asked quietly._

"_Severus, there is no time. You have to stay focused," cried Lily as she pulled on her chains to crawl closer to the bars of her cell. _

"_I will, Lily. I promise, love. I just want to see if this person needs help."_

_He took another step closer and pointed his illuminated wand at the chained figure. "Clara! Who did this do you?" he yelled as he tried desperately to pull open the cell door. Clara was bound and gagged with both arms pulled and cuffed up above her head. As soon as she saw Severus, tears began to stream down her face and she pulled in vain against her harsh restraints. _

"_Clara, just stay still. I will get you out, I promise," he cried frantically. _

_He pointed his wand at the bars in preparation to blast it to smithereens when he heard the sounds of voices and footsteps outside the dungeon doors. _

"_Sev, we have to go now! There is not time to save both of us. Please hurry. You have to focus on your task…you promised," Lily cried, her voice fading until it was barely a whisper. "No, Lily…I promise…I promise…" The room began to fade away until Severus could no longer see anything in front of him._

"Severus"

"No, no, no…I'm trying," he yelled.

"Severus, wake up!"

"What?" Severus blinked open his eyes in confusion only to find the concerned and perplexed face of Narcissa Malfoy staring down at him. "Severus, are you alright? You've been out cold for nearly a half an hour."

Severus let out a loud sigh. It had all been a dream, a horrifying dream. "Narcissa?" he moaned. "Is the Dark Lord still here?"

"No, he left a few minutes ago. Oh, Severus, this night was a disaster. What are we going to do?" The normally cool and collected woman looked ashen and shaken. "Lucius…what am I to do without him? He will surely be sent to Azkaban. Oh, it's just too awful to even think about."

"Narcissa, calm yourself. Lucius is a bright man. He will be able to take care of himself. Besides, the Dark Lord will break him out when he sees fit."

Narcissa gave a shaky nod and handed him a small vile of a red colored potion. "Here take this Blood Replenishing Potion. You lost a lot of blood with that head wound. I know I'm not superb at healing but I did the best I could patching it up while you were still unconscious. I also had the House Elves fix you up room."

"No, thank you for your kindness. I need to return to Hogwarts. I have some business to attend to," he replied in a groggy voice as he pushed himself up off the ground.

Narcissa Malfoy reluctantly ushered him out to the gates where he Apparated to the entrance of Hogwart's grounds. It was nearly four in the morning, causing the school to be eerily quiet. Severus walked slower than normal as he made his way up the grassy knoll to the front doors of his beloved home. He knew what he was going to have to do and longed to put it off as long as possible. Severus had made his mind up as soon as Narcissa woke him up from his dream. Lily had been right. He could not do what must be done and be a relationship with Clara. Clara had bewitched him body and soul, and he found himself thinking about her every waking moment. She had been a distraction that evening that almost cost him his mission and life. His purpose for living all these years had been to see to the safety of Lily's son. It was the only way he could honor her memory, and it was a promise he'd made to himself and to Dumbledore long before Clara was brought into his life. As much as he wanted her in every possible way, he knew that it was not to be so. She deserved better, and he knew he would not be able to give her what she wanted or needed. The likelihood that he would survive this war was slim and she did not need to get mixed up in it. Life had never been fair and this was just another prime example of that fact.

Feeling defeated, sore and exhausted, Severus made his way back down to his quarters. He silently prayed to himself that Clara would be asleep when he arrived. He didn't relish having this conversation before having at least a few hours of sleep. Opening his door as silently as he could manage, he peered into the darkness. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spied Clara wrapped up tightly asleep in his bed. After shedding his cloak, he gently sat down on the edge of the bed. Doing his best not to stir her he lightly brushed a stray curl off of her face. She looked relaxed and peaceful in sleep. She was not nearly as tainted by the world as he was. Despite the cruel hand life had dealt her, she was still trusting, kind and caring. "I'm not good for you, Clara," he whispered.

After a few moments of allowing himself to watch her sleep, he raised is wand and pointed it at her temple. "Maybe this was too much of a dream come true," he whispered as he cast a strong sleeping spell. After securing his wand back into his pocket, he scooped up the sleeping woman into his arms and made his way out of the dungeons.

Exhausted and weak, it took a huge amount of energy to make it up to her rooms. For the first time, he truly appreciated the convenience of the Floo Network. As he neared her quarters, his thoughts were interrupted by an overly cheerful voice.

"Ah, noble Sir Snape, is here with his sleeping maiden. Shall I compose thee a love song to sing to Lady Clara when she awakens in your arms?" inquired Minstrel Thomas as he strummed vociferously on his mandolin.

"Please shut up," he hissed in response. "Just open up the damn door."

"So eager to begin a night of romance, I see," he said with an obnoxious wink.

_Oh Merlin, kill me please,_ he thought as he glared back at the painting.

It was supposed to be a night of romance, but once again his miserable life had to get in the way of any amount of happiness. "Open the damn door or I will give you to Hagrid's Hippogriff as a chew toy."

Looking quite offended, Minstrel Thomas swung open his portrait allowing the glowering man inside. After finagling Clara's sheets and comforter back, he gently laid his precious load onto her bed. It felt strange seeing her in her own room and bed. For many weeks he had grown accustomed to the warmth of her body next to his. He did not relish the idea of going back to an empty room and bed.

As he watched her sleep, the thought of crawling into bed next to her and just forgetting about everything crept to the front of his mind. He could try to make her happy. He could fulfill his commitment to Lily's son, protect her and begin a relationship. He could love her like no one else had ever loved her.

"No!" he growled out loud. "Everything I have ever loved ends up destroyed. I won't let that happen to you," he whispered as he gently caressed her warm cheek.

Severus let out a deep breath as he stood to make his lonely descent back to his quarters. After placing one final kiss on her forehead, he whispered gently, "We'll always have our dreams."

* * *

Many hours later, Clara woke up with a start, her breathing heavy and her heart racing. She sat up quickly and had to stifle back a small scream when she saw all the light pouring into the room.

_Why is it so bright?_ she thought as she tried to figure out what was going on. It was never bright in the morning down in Severus' quarters. She slowly surveyed her surroundings. "My room…why…what's going on?" Something was wrong. She could just feel it. She had no memory of ever coming back up to her quarters last night and she was certain she had fallen asleep in Severus' bed. "What does this mean?" she mumbled out loud as she slid out of bed and went to search for a sweatshirt to threw over Severus' boxers and t-shirt. She glanced at her alarm clock and was shocked to see that it was nearly eleven o'clock in the morning. _I slept for almost twelve hours! How?_

"Wait, if I'm back up here then that must mean that Albus has returned?" she thought as a small seed of hope began to blossom in her chest.

After throwing on a pair of jeans, brushing her teeth and pulling her hair up into a messy bun, she sprinted up the passageway and into Albus' office.

"Albus…Albus…are you there?" she yelled as she panned his office for any sign of his return.

"Ah, there's, my girl," said a soft voice from his chamber doorway.

"Albus," she breathed as she ran into his out stretched arms. "I'm so glad you're home. Does this mean that everything is fine now?"

"If by 'fine' you mean that Dolores will no longer be running the school, then the answer is yes," he murmured with a half hearted smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You look exhausted. Come sit down and I will fix you a cup of tea," she said softly as she studied his weary features. His blue eyes didn't quite have the sparkle that they typically possessed. "Albus, what's wrong? What happened last night?"

"Ah, I see nothing gets past you, Clara. I am afraid we had a rather challenging night. I supposed I could start with the positive news. Due to last nights events, several Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy have been caught and will more than likely be spending some time in Azkaban prison. Also it seems that our esteemed Minister of Magic finalyl acknowledges that Voldemort has indeed returned," he said with a weak smile.

"Well, that does sound like good news. What else happened?"

"Well, like I said before, Dolores Umbridge will no longer be gracing us with her presence, which means that you will be able to have a little more freedom around the castle now that your attacker has been indentified."

"My attacker? So it was her that attacked me in the corridor at the beginning of the year? I knew she didn't like me but, holy shit, did she have to go that far?"

"Ah, yes. It seems that being tied up by a heard of centaurs will make you confess to a plethora of crimes. I'm afraid that Dolores is just a representation of the ignorance and bigotry that many in the wizarding world hold on to. She feels that we are above Muggles and even Muggleborns. By having you here in the castle, it was a threat to her supremacy ideals. Unfortunately some people will stop at nothing to turn the world into exactly how they want it. Even if that means hurting others," he said gently as he graciously took the cup of tea that Clara had fixed him.

The Headmaster proceeded to narrate the events that took place at the Ministry of Magic. Clara listened wide-eyed and attentive as he explained how Voldemort tricked Harry into believing that Sirius was in trouble, and how their rescue mission quickly went wrong. She was mortified to learn that Sirius had been killed trying to protect Harry. Despite their differences in opinion on Severus, she was really fond of Sirius and had hoped to see him free one day. The thought that he never really got to enjoy a life of freedom was heart breaking.

"Wait…Albus…where is Severus? He left me last night and he never came back. When I woke up this morning I was back in my room. Please tell me he's alive," she asked on the verge of being frantic.

"Calm down, dear. Severus had quite a rough night himself but he is fine. He didn't speak to you last night when he returned?" he asked, giving her a perplexed look.

"No, he didn't even wake me up. I guess he took me back to my room but I don't understand…"

A sharp knock on the door interrupted her train of thought. "Come in," muttered Albus, giving Clara a reassuring smile.

Clara let out a small gasp when she saw Severus walk in the door. He looked exhausted and even paler then usual. A brief pained expressed flicker across his face when he spied Clara sitting next to Albus but it was quickly replaced by his trademark impassive stare.

"Severus! Oh God, I was so worried about you. What happened to you last night?" she cried as she ran over and wrapped her arms around his waist. She knew immediately that something was wrong. His body instantly tensed at her touch. He had begun to always relax into her caresses, and judging by how his body had responded to hers last night while they were kissing, she knew he enjoyed the feel of her body against his. Clara abruptly jumped back, looking up into his face for any clues as to what was going on.

"Miss Lanning," he said with a curt nod.

"Sev…wha…what's going on?"

Clara glanced over at Albus, only to find him staring back at the two young professors, his brow furrowed and mouth set in a hard line. He seemed to be just as baffled by his cool reception as she was. "I'll just leave you two to have a little chat. I'm going to reorganize my sock drawer. There is nothing worse than a messy sock drawer," he mumbled as he disappeared into his private quarters.

Thinking that with Albus being out of the room Severus might feel comfortable being affectionate, Clara slowly reached up to stroke his cheek. In a flash, Severus grabbed her wrist, holding it firmly in place.

"Don't," he said so softly that she almost didn't hear it. " We can't do this."

"What? We can't do what, Sev?" she questioned in a small, shaky voice. Something was terribly wrong. This was not the same man who had nearly made love to her only fourteen hours earlier.

"Like I have said before, you are a distraction, Miss Lanning. It would not be safe to continue a relationship of any kind. Surely you can see that we are two very different people?"

"Two different people? Well, of course we are different, but that doesn't mean that we are wrong for each other. I thought…well…last night the way you kissed me. I thought you wanted to be with me. Please don't do this, Sev. Don't push me away," she pleaded.

"Miss Lanning, please don't make this a bigger deal than it is…"

"Miss Lanning? My name is CLARA. We got past all that months ago, Severus, or has someone erased your memories? It's me, Sev…don't you remember…sharing the bed, reading by the fire, making the potion, kissing on the couch? Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I do remember it all, but it was a mistake. I have other things to focus on right now," he said slowly, trying to steady his shaking voice.

"I don't believe you," she said firmly, yanking her hand out of his grasp. "There is something going on that you are not telling me. I'm not stupid, Severus. Look at me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want to be with me," she yelled as she pulled his face over till his eyes were locked with hers.

For a moment she saw the same pained expression in his eyes. He said nothing; instead he just looked into her eyes. Clara felt a brief pinching sensation in her head as if someone was tickling her brain. Severus normally did not use Leglimency on non-consenting individuals, but he wanted to know what she was truly thinking, just this once and he vowed he would never do it again.

Severus flipped through a myriad of memories as quickly as possible. He passed by memories of the two of them in recent months, sharing meals, reading on the couch, and sharing stories over wine. He pushed on until a certain memory stood out to him. Clara was curled up in a little ball in what looked to be a tiny bathroom. She looked flushed and out of sorts. He watched the memory unfold and yanked out violently when he heard her mutter four words.

_I love Severus Snape._

"No," he whispered, his eye wide and dark.

Clara grasped her forehead and looked up at him with a bewildered expression. "What did you just do to me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Clara, you don't want to get mixed up with me. Please, this has to end now. It's for your own safety. I live a very dangerous life. You couldn't possibly lo…"

"What, Sev? Love? Yes I can. I can love whomever I choose and I love you. Did you hear me? I LOVE YOU. Please don't push me away. My life for the past year has been in danger, but the best thing that has come out of it has been you. Don't you see? We'll get through all of this together."

_Oh, Clara, what have I done? Love only causes pain and destruction, and would not allow that to happen to you,_ he thought to himself as he struggled to keep his face impassive.

"Severus, what about the drawings? There were at least a dozen of me. Why did you draw them? Is it because you feel the same way about me?" she inquired looking hopeful.

"I am a man, Miss Lanning. Being in such close contact with you this year, it was hard to not have some type of reaction, especially with you being so eager to please me. I will always have an appreciation for a pretty face, but you, my dear, are nothing more than that."

Clara felt as though she had been hit square in the chest. She suddenly found it hard to breathe and the tears that she had been holding back began to flow freely down her face. "That is a very hurtful thing to say, Severus," she whispered as she slowly backed away from him, shaking her head from side to side. "I don't think you mean that at all. Something has got you so afraid to be with me and now you are lashing out."

"I AM NOT A NICE MAN," he roared. "When will you get that through your pretty little head? I don't love you and I don't want to be with you."

Clara froze, hardly able to take in a full breath. "It's Lily isn't it? You…you still love her. I've been so blind to think that there couldn't be someone else. It's her…isn't it?"

"Yes…always," he said simply and with a flourishing of his black robes, he left the room, not able to look her in the eyes any longer. He had broken her heart but at least she would be safe from him and all the destruction he caused.

As soon as the door shut, Clara felt her legs give way. She tried to make it to the sofa, but all she could manage was to grab onto the couch's arm and slide down against it onto the hard stone floor. A loud sob broke free from her throat and her body convulsed as the tears streamed down her ashen face. "No…no…please, Severus," was all she could mutter.

A pair of thin yet warm arms slowly wrapped around her. Albus didn't try to pull her up; he just merely sat down next to her and let her weep in his arms. "I'm so sorry. Just let it out. It will all be okay in the end. I'm here…I'm here."

* * *

**AN: OH NO! Let the drama begin! Please don't hate me. We all know that things involving Severus Snape can't be easy. The best love is a love worth fighting for.**

**Ok so a lot of interesting things are about to happen as we move into the summer before The Half Blood Prince year. I'm so excited for what is about to come up, so I hope you all stick with me as ****we see what happens between these two. I have a feeling they are both going to have a hard time staying away from one another. I think they are in two deep. Something to keep in mind is that Clara has no idea that Lily is Harry Potter's mother and that she died fourteen years ago. Clara has a lot to learn about that situation.**

**Please be kind and leave me a review. There were a lot of people that added this story to their alerts and favorite story list this week. Thanks so much! Drop a review and I promise I will write back! See ya next chapter.**


	28. The Yearbook

Chapter Twenty- Eight- The Yearbook

"Clara, I am a bigger fan of sweets than anyone I know, but I am afraid you are going to make yourself sick eating all that ice cream. Isn't that your third bowl?" Albus questioned as he gently pulled the over-used silver spoon out of Clara's grasp.

"It's my fourth…I think. I lost count," she mumbled as she looked forlorn at her stolen utensil.

It had been nearly two weeks since Severus had abruptly ended their budding relationship. Clara had not taken losing her best friend and potential love well. While many people turn to vices such as alcohol, drugs or sex to cope with heartbreak, Clara had run straight for cartons of Neapolitan ice cream. Since the students had returned home for the summer, Clara had taken root on Albus' sofa, content in drowning her sorrows in sweets and angry girl, Alanis Morissette music.

Albus had done his best to cheer her up. Despite being extremely busy dealing with the recent acceptance of the return of He Who Must Not Be Named, he'd tried to spend as much time with her as possible. For her Birthday, he had surprised her by sneaking them both to Piccadilly Circus for an Italian dinner at Al Duca. After the fancy dinner, Clara had been thrilled to find that they had front row seats at Her Majesty's Theatre to see _The Phantom of the Opera. _

Albus was quite pleased with himself as he watched the first smile in weeks slowly spread across her face when they walked into the elegant theatre. Clara had worn the same blue, flowered dress that she had worn on their outing to the ballet. They reminisced about how much her life had changed since that night. He could hardly believe that she had been a part of his life for a year and half now.

As the music began and the curtain opened, Clara smiled, curled her fingers around his and gave his wrinkled hand a little squeeze. He wished that he could bring that smile back permanently, but he had a feeling that there was only one man that would be able to do that now. Albus kept a watch over Clara's reactions to the musical, hoping that it would help her forget for just a few hours. His heart broke when he noticed that tears were once again trickling down her cheek. After glancing back up at the stage he quickly understood why. The dark and brooding Phantom was leading his beloved Christine (who had an uncanny resemblance to Clara) down to his dungeons, all the while proclaiming that she was the only one who could bring light into his dark world. Albus mentally chastised himself for not checking the plot of the show before bring her to see it. It might have been best to steer clear of all dark and mysterious men who lived in dungeons.

Albus knew that he had a lot of work to do during the summer break. He had developed a few theories on Voldemort's weaknesses and needed to continue his traveling as soon as possible. He hated the thought of leaving her again, but it would be too dangerous to take her along.

"Clara, I need to leave for a few days," he said softly as he pulled the ice cream bowl out of her hands.

"Oh, will I get to go with you?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. Where I am going is too dangerous and I need to know that you are here safe and sound."

Clara rolled her eyes._ Between you and Severus, I am sick of hearing about danger. I'm not made of porcelain,_ she thought as she gave him a fake smile.

"You will have free reign of the castle while I'm gone. Minerva, Poppy and Filius are still here, as well as Hagrid. Perhaps you can help him care for some of his creatures. I also had Madame Pince leave the Library unlocked for you in case you decide to do some reading. I promise I will only be gone a few days, a week at the most."

Clara nodded and gave him a peek on the cheek. "Be safe, okay," she said earnestly.

"I always am," he replied with a chuckle.

He was just about to Apparate out when he stopped and looked intently back at her. He had kept his mouth shut about Severus for weeks but he had never been good at staying out of others business.

"Love is a very complicated yet glorious thing, my dear. I am a firm believer that the greatest love in the world is the love you have to fight for. Don't give up on him too easily. Severus is a complicated man, Clara, but he is not cruel. Everything he does is very calculated and for a purpose."

"Ummm…okay…thanks," she replied, feeling slightly awkward at his random comment.

"Perhaps you should visit the Library. It is a wonderful room that has a habit of revealing the answers to so many mysteries," he murmured, his blue eye twinkling with a hint of mischief.

Clara nodded skeptically with one eyebrow raised in question. "He truly is losing his mind," she thought as she watched Albus disappear from sight.

Clara spent the next few days absentmindedly exploring the castle. Other than breakfast with the rest of the remaining faculty and nightly tea with Hagrid, she kept to herself during the day. On the third morning of Albus' absence, she finally decided to make her way down to the library. She had visited it a few times during the school term. Once to hunt down Ginny Weasley to give her the new music she had ordered and another to check out a book on famous wizard musicians. Since she'd had access to both Albus and Severus' expansive libraries, she had not had much need to visit.

The opulent room was bathed in a glorious blanket of light shining though the large arched windows. It was a beautiful summer day and for a split second, Clara chastised herself for not choosing to spend the day outdoors. Letting out a loud sigh, she began to make her way around the giant room, stopping periodically to read the names of some of the sections. _Alright Albus, what am I supposed to be looking for?_

As she made her way across the library, she found herself wandering through the potion's reference aisle. After grabbing a few introductory level manuals, she found a faded old armchair and made herself comfortable. It had been weeks since she had spoken to Severus and being surround by his world seemed to be a comfort. After flipping through a few pages, her mind began to wander back to her beloved Potions Professor. She wondered if Severus had spent much of his adolescent years at Hogwarts in this very spot. _Humm, Severus as a little raven-haired teenager. I bet he was adorable,_ she mused to herself. Her brow suddenly furrowed as her sweet daydreaming was interrupted by thoughts of a certain red-haired beauty. She wondered if Lily had sat here with him. According to his drawings, it was evident that their relationship had been going on at least at the start of his education at Hogwarts.

Suddenly an idea popped into her mind. Y_earbooks! I wonder if wizard schools even have yearbooks like Muggle schools?_ she thought to herself as she began making her way back down the dusty aisles. "Let's see, if I were a yearbook where would I be?" she mumbled out loud.

As she rounded the corner she nearly let out a scream when she came face to face with a young woman. "Oh sweet Jesus, Helena, you scared the mess out of me!" she yelled, trying to gather her composure.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Clara. Nobody is ever in here during the summer. It is nice to see you again," she said softly, giving a small curtsy.

"It's lovely to see you as well," she said with a genuine smile. Helena was normally so inconspicuous that it was easy to forget that she resided in the castle. "Helena, do you know where the Hogwarts yearbooks are kept?"

"Of course. I know where everything is in the library. Actually, I know where everything is in the whole school, but that's not really important right now is it?"

The iridescent spirit lead Clara through the maze of shelves, desks and books until she stopped at an enormous shelf marked _The Legacy of Hogwarts. _Rows and rows of leather bound annuals lined the dusty shelf, all in chronological order. "Thank you, Helena. I would have never found this on my own."

The Grey Lady gave a polite nod as she took up her perch on the nearest window seat, watching the young Muggle woman with curiosity. Clara ran her fingers across the spin of the books deep in thought. "Let's see…if Severus is in his mid-thirties then that means he would have start school…let's try 1970-1971," she thought out loud as she grabbed the large book off the shelf.

The Hogwarts yearbook looked very similar to Muggle yearbooks. Photos were divided up first by house then by year and each club and team had traditional group pictures. The one major difference was the each of the pictures waved up at Clara as she flipped through the pages. _Am I ever going to get used to living in the Wizarding world?_ she thought to herself as she forced her hand down to keep from waving back to the little black and white pictures.

After finding the section devoted to the Slytherin House she quickly flipped to where the first years pictures were located. Sure enough right in between Sanders, Steven and Stanmen, Claudia, was a little picture of a scrawny, scruffy haired, Severus. Most of the pictures around him were either cracking silly faces or waving enthusiastically at the camera but not Severus. He sat quietly, his long hair covering most of his face and his thin fingers picking nervously at the hem of his tattered robe. Clara ran her fingers across the little picture, subconsciously wishing she could bring some comfort to the little boy sitting in the picture. "You were beautiful even then," she said softly, still aware that Helena was sitting a few feet away from her.

After watching him fidget in his seat for a few moments, she began her mission to find Lily. She was confused when she searched through the entire Slytherin section and found no one by that name. She thought for sure he would have dated someone in his own house.

"Helena, how good are you at remembering former students?"

"I remember almost everybody, Clara. When you are a ghost you have a lot of free time to just sit and watch," replied the ghost.

"Do you remember Professor Snape when he was a student at Hogwarts?" she asked innocently, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Oh, yes. He spent much of his time reading here in the library. He was a very quiet boy and highly intelligent."

" Yes, that doesn't surprise me. He is a very brilliant man," she murmured, her cheeks turning pink. "Was he friends with anyone named Lily?"

Helena hesitated and furrowed her brow as if the question was somehow difficult or even painful to answer. "Lily Evans…you'll find her in the Gryffindor section. Little redheaded girl. I recall Lily and Severus being nearly inseparable at the…"

Helena's voice trailed off when she saw that Clara had stopped listening. She was now furiously flipping through the pages until she came across the picture she was looking for. Lily Evans was a beautiful little girl just like Severus' drawings had depicted. Still feeling curious after looking at the picture for a few moments she decided to grab the rest of the yearbooks up until Severus' graduation year. Severus' pictures stayed relatively the same. His hair only continued to grow longer, he became taller, slightly muscular and in her opinion more handsome. In Severus' third year, she found of picture of he and Lily in the Potion's classroom. Her arm was draped around his shoulders and a small, rare smile curled on his thin lips. She couldn't help but feel jealous when she saw the look on his face when he glanced over at the little redhead. After slamming the book shut, she buried her face into her hands and fought desperately to not let the tears once again form.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" inquired a wispy voice.

Clara glanced up to find Helena hovering in a seated position just in front of her. "I um…yes, I suppose I did, although I still have a lot of questions. When did Severus and Lily begin dating and why haven't they gotten married?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand," she replied, looking quite confused. "Lily Evans was never dating Severus and I am afraid marriage would be impossible."

"What? But then…I'm confused."

"Lily Evans was courted by someone else and married shortly after she graduated. Look in the 1977-1978 yearbook. I believe Lily was Head Girl and her fiancée was Head Boy."

Clara flipped through the annual until she found Lily's page. Apparently, each Head Girl and Head Boy had a page devoted to them. At the bottom of the page was a picture of her wrapped in the arms of a young man, showing off a tiny diamond ring.

"Do you recognize the young man in the picture?" asked Helena.

"He looks extremely familiar. He almost looks like…"

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes, it looks exactly like him," replied Clara, now completely confused.

"That's because you're looking at his parents. Lily Evans became Lily Potter and gave birth to one of the most important wizards of all time. So you see it would be impossible for Severus to be with Lily. She's dead."

Clara sat frozen as she watched the happy couple snuggle up against one another. What does all this mean? Severus had clearly said that he would love Lily always. Lily was dead and had been for over a decade. Severus had chosen Lily over her and she wasn't even alive. Multiple emotions swirled through her mind, ranging from hurt, to anger and bewilderment.

"Clara…are you okay?" inquired Helena, mirroring Clara's puzzled look.

"I'm just so confused. Severus told me that…"

"That he loved Lily?" finished Helena, almost in a whisper. Clara nodded as she continued to look at the picture of James and Lily. "I don't know the whole story. I can only tell you what I observed. Severus and Lily were friends before they started at Hogwarts. They used to study in here together all the time. They were in different Houses but for a while, that didn't seem to matter. It was obvious to me that he loved her. I honestly don't know if she ever knew. The Professor has always been very good at hiding his emotions, even at a young age. As they got older, they began to differ in opinions and Lily began a relationship with James Potter. James was the leader of a group of boys that had teased and tormented Severus since they started school. I can only imagine how he felt to see his only friend become involved with him. He used to hide in here for hours just to escape their torment. Something must have happened because Lily eventually stopped speaking to Severus altogether. I no longer saw them studying in here together like they did when they were children. I'm not sure if they ever made up, but I am sure about one thing," she explained, pausing for dramatic effect. "Severus loved her to the point of obsession. To him, she was perfection."

Clara had heard enough. Dropping the book in front of her as if it had burnt her hand, she jumped to her feet and took off running. She wasn't sure were she was going but she knew she had to get out of the library. She had heard enough. Stopping at the first door she came to, she wrenched it open and slammed it shut behind her. It was a girl's bathroom, which suited her just fine. Trying to steady her uneven breaths, she grabbed onto one of the porcelain sinks with a vice like grip. After splashing some icy water onto her face, she stared intently at her reflection in the mirror.

Like most women, Clara had always struggled with her appearance. Not having a mother around to help her with things like makeup and hair, she had always just had to figure it out on her own. Now as a woman nearing her thirties, she found herself still struggling with her self-esteem. Her ex-boyfriend Ben had constantly hounded her about her appearance, wanting her to dress sexier and more sophisticated like the women that worked in his office. She had tried but she just never seemed to be able to get it right. The more she would try to smooth out her hair, the more it would frizz. Wearing things like pencil skirts and four-inch stilettos never worked out. Wearing sexy shoes just made her clumsiness take surface in embarrassing ways. No, she was just a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl.

Severus had been the first man other then her father to make her feel beautiful. The way his heated gaze had followed her around the room made her, for the first time, feel sexy. But now as she recalled all of the pictures of Lily Evans Potter, she realized just how different she looked from the beautiful young witch. Lily was very polished, put together and everything Clara was not. "Of course Severus would not want you. He is the antithesis of order and discipline. With your childish hair and adolescent looking clothes you look like you rolled out of an episode of Sesame Street," chastised her subconscious.

Giving herself one last hard look in the mirror, she crossed her arms and let out an audible huff. "Perhaps it is time for a change," she murmured to herself, thinking of ways she could at least attempt to look more sophisticated. She wasn't sure if she was doing it to please Severus and look more like Lily, to make herself happy or to throw it in his face, but she was angry and hurt and needed to something to move past it all. "Maybe you just need to show Severus exactly what he is missing."

* * *

Severus was just as miserable as Clara. He thought that once he was no longer in her presence, he could easily put her out of mind, but he was wrong. His days were long and dull, making him crave her company even more. He constantly had to remind himself that he had done the right thing. Her safety was more important than him satisfying his sexual urges. Now he was stuck at his dilapidated family home, doing research and making potions for the Dark Lunatic and to make matters worse, was forced to share his home with Wormtail. The chubby Gryffindor had quickly become his punching bag that Severus used to get out his pent up aggression. The sniveling coward could hardly make it across the room without Severus hexing him just to add some amusement to his day.

Each night Severus would lay in his bed, trying to push thoughts of Lily into the forefront of his mind. Memories and mental pictures of her had become hazy and he found it more and more difficult to remember all of the delicate details of her voice and face. He would finally give up and let his mind wonder to Clara. He would dream about holding her in his arms, running his fingers through her thick hair and tasting her full lips. Just like in real life, she was so beautiful in his dreams. He would never want to change a single thing about her. He only wished that he could see her just once over the summer, even if it was only from afar. He just wanted to know if she was happy and subconsciously, if she needed him as much as he needed her. Little did he know he would be seeing her sooner than he thought and she would indeed be needing him, just perhaps in not the way that he desired.


	29. Knickers in a Twist

Chapter Twenty-Nine- Knickers in a Twist

Clara spent the next few days digging through her wardrobe, sorting through it to find more sophisticated outfits to put together. Minerva McGonagall was more than thrilled to help her Transfigure some of her more flamboyantly printed blouses to sleeker more classy prints. The Deputy Headmistress even spent an afternoon teaching Clara how to pin up her long locks into an organized bun or a long French braid. When asked the reason for her change in appearance, Clara merely replied that it was time to start looking more her age. The woman seemed satisfied and quite pleased by her answer and left it at that.

On a warm afternoon, Clara sat quietly, changing her green toenail polish to a more conservative pale pink, when she heard a loud pop behind her. Flinging the bottle of polish into the air, she jumped up and grabbed the dagger from her holster. After a few seconds of being in attack mode, her body relaxed when she realized it was only Albus. Her relaxed state only lasted a few seconds, when to her horror, she realized that something was terribly wrong. Albus normally Apparated and Dissapparated with an effortless grace, but this time he had landed in a clump against his desk. His robes were all tangled and his left hand was cradling his right arm, which seemed to be twitching unnaturally.

"Albus, what's wrong?" she cried as she flew across the room to reach him.

Albus raised his head up to meet her. Clara froze and let out a small cry when his gaze met hers. Gone were his striking blue irises. Instead his eyes looked liked they had been possessed by a storm cloud, making them so foggy that Clara could no longer see the pupils in its center.

"Clara…my daughter…I need…I need…"

"What, Albus? Tell me. Do you need Poppy? I'll go get her right now," she whimpered as she gently stroked his clammy face.

"Severus…get Severus. He will know what to do," he managed to whisper through clinched teeth as he clung tighter to his burning hand.

Clara let out a gasp when she glanced down to his blackened fingers. "Oh God, Albus!"

"Please, Clara, I need you to listen. Go to my desk and open the top right hand drawer. Pushed towards the back is a long, black quill. Bring it back over here, but don't bend it or break it. It's very fragile."

Clara gave a frantic nod and bounded off towards his desk, tripping over her bare feet in the process. After whipping open the designated drawer, she anxiously grabbed the quill and ran back to Albus' crippling form.

"Clara, do you remember me telling you about Port Keys?"

Clara nodded, her eyes growing large.

"This quill is a Port Key that Severus and I created a few weeks ago. I didn't think we would need to use it so soon. This key will take you directly to Severus' home. We created it behind the Ministry's back to use in case we needed to get you out of the castle in a hurry. It takes a lot of effort to create these without the Ministry finding out and I hate that we have to use it for this, but…"

"Albus, just tell me how to get it to work. I will be fine," she said gently as she attempted to examine his hand.

The Headmaster immediately jerked it out of her reach, not wanting something that was touched by such evil to come into contact with something so pure. "All you have to do is hold it tightly in your hand and clearly say that words 'Spinner's End'. Oh, and Clara, there is something you need to know. Severus is not there alone."

"Oh really?" she responded with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the rest of Albus' story.

"Peter Pettigrew has been sent by Voldemort to 'help' Severus this summer. He is really there to spy on him and make sure he is truly loyal. He is a vile man, Clara. I don't relish the thought of you being in the same house as him, but I am afraid this is urgent," he said as another wave of pain shot through his arm. "This Port Key will take you directly into Severus' bed chamber. He has warded Peter out of the room, so you don't have to worry about him being there when you arrive. It is imperative that you are not seen. It will cause too many questions and could possibly cause Severus more trouble than we could imagine. Do you understand?"

"Yes, stay away from creepy man, grab the crabby man and get back here as quickly as possible. I'll be fast, I promise."

Without giving herself too much time to contemplate what she was getting herself into, she gripped her fingers firmly around the quill and spoke the 'magic words' clearly. As soon as the words left her lips, she felt an odd sensation of someone yanking her body by the belly button. "You people really need to learn normal means of transportation!" were the last words she screamed out before she vanished from the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Severus was enduring another perfectly miserable day at Spinner's End. Wormtail had once again proven to be completely useless. He was supposed to be there to assist him so he could spend more time in his potions lab. So far all he had successfully done was burn Severus' morning toast, spill tea all over one of Severus' favorite books and nearly set fire to his kitchen. The two men were now in the sitting room trying their best to avoid one another. Severus was sitting in his favorite armchair scribbling furiously into notebook, making notes on different potions he was planning on brewing later that evening. Wormtail faked that he was dusting, when in all actuality, he was attempting to nap while propping himself up against the bookshelf. Severus knew he wasn't actually working but longed for the hours when Wormtail was asleep because that meant he wasn't talking.

Severus was just about to levitate a large book to crash on top of the drooling man's head, when a loud thud drew their attention to his bedroom upstairs. Instinctively, he sprang to his feet with his wand raised.

"What was that, Severus?" whimpered Wormtail as he wiped the drool from his face.

A million possibilities ran through his head as he slowly started making his way to the bottom of the stairway.

"Perhaps I should just stay down here while you go check things out," cowed the rat=faced man.

"Of course, Wormtail. We wouldn't want you to exert any unnecessary effort, now would we?" snapped Severus in response. "Go wait in the kitchen while I check things out. I am sure it was just one of your rat brethren knocking something over."

Very cautiously and silent as a jungle cat, Severus made his way up the stairs to his chambers, and slowly opened his door. At first, he saw nothing until a small whimper caught his attention from the far side of his bed. After silently creeping to the other side of his room, he froze as he took in the sight in front of him. He wasn't sure if he should laugh, yell or moan with delight. There tangled off the side of his bed was the sexiest, yet most hilarious sight he had ever seen. Somehow Clara had gotten herself tangled and caught on the corner of his wrought-iron bed, and she was now awarding him a view of her backside, clad in yellow cotton knickers. Her gray skirt was twisted up around her middle and the more she struggled, the worse it seemed to get.

Severus magically locked his door and sound proofed the room. "Miss Lanning, haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'Don't get your knickers in a twist'?" he said softly with a naughty grin. He couldn't help but have fun with this. It was easily the most exciting and erotic thing that had ever happened in his bedroom and he couldn't let the moment pass without a little teasing.

"Oh my God," mumbled Clara as she bashfully fought to cover backside. She mentally thanked the heavens that she had not worn skimpy underwear that day. "Can you please stop looking at me and just help me get untangled?" she pleaded, not believing that she was being forced to endure such humiliation. She had envisioned how things would go the first time she would see him again and this was definitely not what she had in mind.

Completely forgetting himself and suddenly feeling uncharacteristically flirtatious, Severus plopped down on the bed beside her and let out a low chuckle as he took in the sight of her voluptuous curves. "I don't think I will. I would probably restrain or punish anyone who came into my house uninvited, and you are no exception. I think I will leave you just the way you are for awhile, that way I can enjoy the view."

Clara was in no mood for his mind games. She turned bright red from a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "You help me get unhooked this instant, Severus Snape. You lost the privilege to look at any part of me weeks ago. We have to get back to Albus immediately, and if you don't help me, I will make your life a living hell when the new term starts. Do you understand me?"

After seeing the venomous look in her eyes, he quickly understood that she was in no mood to play. He had almost forgotten that they had not left on good terms and it was entirely his fault. With a quick flick of his wand, her skirt detached it's self from a loose nail on the side of the headboard on which it had been snagged. "How did you get in here?" he asked, now looking more serious.

"The Port Key that you and Albus made, remember? Albus is hurt and sent me to get you. Severus, he doesn't look good. Please can we go back to the castle? He said that you would be able to help."

"Of course," he murmured as he sprang from his bed and began to pace. "The Port Key only works one way and I have an anti-Apparation charm around the house. We will have to Apparate behind the shed in the back yard."

"Fine then, let's go," she said as she stomped to the door, obviously still angry and embarrassed.

"Wait," he hissed as he grabbed a hold of her arm, relishing the feeling of her warm skin under his fingers. He didn't realize just how much his body missed contact with her until he felt it again. Clara reacted as if his touch was poison, flinching as soon as his fingers touched her. He immediately dropped his hand, doing his best to hide the look of disappointment. _You did this to yourself, Severus. It's for her safety and your own good. _"Wormtail is downstairs. He can't know that you are here."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," she replied as they both tried to wrack their brains for a solution. "Do that invisible spell thingy to me. You know that one we used to get past Umbridge. Make me invisible."

"Yes, that would work, but the floor boards are all old and creaky and we have to walk right by him. He would hear that more than one person was in the room. He may be a complete dunderhead but he has impeccable hearing. Stupid rat," he spat as he ran his fingers though his long tresses out of frustration.

"I have an idea for that as well. Make me invisible then sit on the bed," she said quickly.

_Well, doesn't that sound inviting,_ he thought to himself as he worked to suppress a grin from forming on his face. He failed.

"Oh grow up, Severus, and get going with this," she snapped, causing him to blush.

Doing as he was told he quickly cast a Disillusionment Charm on the fuming woman and sat down expectantly on his bed. He could feel her weight crawl onto the bed and stop just behind him. "You are going to give me a piggyback ride. That way my feet wont hit the floor. You just have to make sure you don't drop me."

"A _what-_back ride?"

"Oh come on, Professor. You're telling me that you have never given someone a piggyback ride before? I'm going to wrap my arms around your shoulders and my legs around your waist. Now come on and don't drop me! Let's just get this over with."

Severus sucked in a sharp breath when he felt her arms wrap around him. How lovely it would be to run his fingers over her the warm skin of her arms. _No, you fool. She is not yours to touch. _Using all methods of self-control, he managed to keep still as she wrapped her legs around his middle. The warmth of her body felt heavenly but he had to remind himself again that she was not his to enjoy. After pulling them both up and off the bed, he wriggled her around a bit until they were both balanced and comfortable. She was not heavy but he wasn't exactly used to transporting people around on his back. He needed to make sure that he looked perfectly normal while passing Wormtail.

They made it effortlessly down the rickety stairway and across the sitting room. Clara tightened her grip around his neck as they entered the kitchen, causing Severus to let out a strangled cough.

"Severus, what was the noise?" squeaked Wormtail, who was still cowering in the corner of the room.

_What a coward,_ thought Severus as he did his best walk and talk as normal as possible. "It was only a laundry hamper being blown over because of an open window. Now, I am going to run a few errands. I want this entire house dusted by the time I return. Is that clear?" he hissed.

"Oh come on, Severus. All I ever do is cook and clean. Can't I go with…"

Wormtail's sentence faded off as his pointed little snout began to twitch. He started sniffing the air in a most rat-like manner, inching his way over to where Severus was standing. "What's that smell?" he purred as he sniffed in another large breath. "Something smells so good. What is it?" he questioned, tipping his head to the side as he eyed the imposing Death Eater in front of him. Severus kept his face impassive as ever as Clara's nervous breath teased the skin of his neck.

"It is called soap, Wormtail. I suggest you use it before I get back. You haven't bathed in a week and you're starting to smell like a barrel of flobberworms," he said with a deadpanned expression.

"No…it's not soap that I smell. It's something sweeter…like ripened fruit…almost like…"

"WORMTAIL! Be gone before I hex you so hard it wont be just a finger you're missing," he hissed as he yanked open the back door.

"Fine, Severus. You don't have to be so mean," he whimpered as he disappeared back into the sitting room.

Severus and Clara expelled relieved breaths as he quickly fled to a small path of muddy grass behind his father's old work shed. The tall man gently bent down so Clara could hop off of his back and onto the dirt below. "I forgot he still had the senses of a rat. He can smell everything within a city block," he said as he canceled the spell that was keeping her invisible.

"Sorry, I guess it's my body wash…watermelon," she shrugged sheepishly. "Do you think he suspects there was someone else in the room? I don't want to get you into trouble."

"No, he is an idiot. I will just wipe his memory if I need to later tonight. I'm sure he will drink himself into oblivion while I'm gone anyway. Now come on and hold tight so we can get to Dumbledore," he said quietly as he pulled her to him. He frowned as he once again felt her tense when he touched her. With a sigh he focused on his destination and Apparated them just outside of Hogwart's gates.

* * *

They made it up to the Headmasters office in record time. Both of them were panting when they knelt beside Dumbledore, who was still curled up against his desk. Severus' eyes grew wide as he took the old man's hand in his. He knew immediately that things did not look good. "Clara, leave us," he said sternly.

"Oh, I don't think so. I am sick of you bossing me around. I will not leave him," she snapped, looking straight into his dark eyes. "I wont leave you, Albus, I promise," she said softly as she smoothed back his long silver hair off of his face.

"Clara, you must do as Severus says. You have done enough by retrieving him. Now let him do his job," he whispered.

Severus watched as Clara slowly stood up. He could tell that she was trying her best to mask her disappointment. "I love you, Albus," she said, placing a kiss on top of his thinning hairline. "You better take care of him," she growled, eyeing Severus intently.

"You know I will," he responded calmly.

However, just by glancing at Albus' cursed hand, Severus knew that things did not look promising. He didn't want Clara in the room while he discussed the cause of such a gruesome curse.

* * *

Severus emerged from the Headmaster's office hours later. He let out a loud sigh of relief when he saw that Clara was not waiting outside the door. If she had been there, she would have easily deciphered that something was terribly wrong. Severus' face was drenched in sweat and his pallor was even more ashen then normal. Both hands still trembled as he worked to even out his breaths. _How could he ask this of me?_ he thought as he fought to control his emotions. Albus was the only true father he had ever known. Despite the fact that he rarely showed his true feelings and emotions, he had always felt at home under the old man's guidance. The Headmaster had always been demanding, especially when it came to the protection of the school and the ones he loved, but this time he had gone too far. One year, probably less, was all he had and there was nothing else he could do about it.

The defeated professor slowly made his way down the grand staircases, grateful that he did not encounter anyone. His thoughts immediately went back to Clara. His decision to let her go before they became tangled in something more serious was now proving more and more to be a good idea. She would eventually hate him. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to look her in the eyes again knowing what he would eventually have to do. How would she ever forgive him?

Severus made his way outside. It was a glorious Scottish summer evening. The castle grounds looked tranquil, as if it had no clue that its world was on the brink of war. He felt like the chirping birds and blooming flowers were mocking him their peaceful beauty. Wanting to put as much space between himself and the school as possible, he quickly fled to the gates, stopping only when something caught his eye. There lying underneath tree, fast asleep, was Clara.

For the first time that day, Severus was able to truly take in her appearance. She was dressed very plain, which he found odd. Normally she looked very relaxed in bright colors and soft fabrics. Even her hair looked different. Instead of falling in thick curls around her face, her locks where pulled back into a tight braid all the way down her back. She still looked lovely, just uncharacteristically put together. He wondered briefly if she was dreaming. The sun had begun to go down and a breeze had kicked in. She was still barefoot and only clad in a simple white polo and gray skirt. Not wanting her to get cold, he silently conjured up a blanket and draped it across her sleeping form. Not allowing himself any more time to gaze at her he swiftly took off towards the gate. _Forgive me, Clara, for what must be done._


	30. Toy To Be Played With

Chapter Thirty- Toy To Be Played With

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for lateness, I think," said Severus. "And, let me see, another twenty for your Muggle attire. You know, I don't believe any House has ever been in negative figures this early in the term. We haven't even started the pudding. You might have set a record, Potter," he spat as he pushed open the castles great oak front doors.

Severus had actually been somewhat pleased to be back at Hogwarts after a dismal summer with the rat. After being forced to make an Unbreakable Vow, slave away on potions for two masters and endure weeks without so much as a glimpse of Clara, he was ready to explode. Now he was stuck escorting the Potter brat, late and arrogant as ever. The only thing that was keeping him from completely lashing out at James Potter's offspring was the fact that he would soon get to see and possibly speak to his favorite Muggle.

The irritated Potions Master watched Potter scurry off to his meddling friends then quickly scanned the head table in search of the one person he wanted to lay eyes on. After thoroughly searching the familiar faces of his colleagues from the left to the right, confusion set in when there was no sign of Clara. _Great, what has she gotten herself into now?_ he thought as he glanced over to the head seat where Dumbledore sat, seemingly enjoying his roast beef. That was when he saw her. Instead of sitting in her normal seat further down the long table, she was seated in a place of honor directly next to the Headmaster in the seat normally reserved for veteran professors and visiting dignitaries. Severus gave a small inward chuckle at the old man's lack of propriety. It seems that with the absence of Dolores Umbridge and the reinstatement of his authority, he was going to do as he pleased this term.

Severus began to slowly make his way down the side aisle of the Great Hall, never dropping his gaze from Clara. She looked different that evening, older and more somber than usual. One hand was draped casually on Albus' arm, while the other skimmed the rim of her wine goblet. Her head was held high and eyes focused forward. She looked almost regal, like the Princess in her castle. If it were not for the fact that he was surrounded by hundreds of chattering adolescents, he would have stopped and watched her for hours.

As if she could sense his presence in the room, Clara's eyes shifted over and locked briefly with his. Before he could so much as nod in her direction, her eyes snapped back to their frontward focused gaze. Severus' stomach dropped when he noticed a brief look of pain before she masked it with a look of indifference. That was when he really took in her appearance. Her hair was sleek, straight and pulled back into a severe ponytail. Magic must have been used in order to tame her mane of curls. She was dressed in a long, flowing black dress, which resembled a garment that would have been worn by a Witch, rather than a twenty-eight year old Muggle. Smoky shadow lined her eyes and her lips were painted a deep crimson red, covering her beautiful natural pink color.

Severus cocked his head to the side in confusion over her change in appearance and demeanor. Horace Slughorn, who was seated next to her, had begun to strike up a conversation. Slipping into a vacant seat next to his former Potions professor, Severus sat quietly, hoping to listen in to their conversation.

"My dear, you look positively stunning this evening," purred the old man.

"Why, thank you, Horace. It was so nice of you to request a seat next to me. I thought for sure you would rather sit by one of your former colleagues," she replied, giving the balding man a glowing smile.

"Oh, nonsense. It's not everyday one gets the chance to befriend the only Muggle in history to grace these hallowed halls. Not to mention the unofficial daughter of one of the most powerful Wizards to ever exist. I can assure you, dear, the pleasure is all mine," he chuckled as he piled a heaping spoonful of pudding onto his plate.

_Merlin, you have got to be kidding me?_ thought Severus as he filled his wine goblet to the brim. _Of course he is trying to collect her._

"Well, it is not everyday that one gets to meet one of the greatest Potion Masters that has ever graced the halls of Hogwarts," she purred, batting her mascara-enhanced eyelashes.

Severus' mouth dropped open, and jealousy, like a silent monster sleeping in his belly, suddenly woke from his peaceful slumber. _Greatest Potion Master?_ he thought, doing his best to keep his face forward and features calm.

"Oh, you flatter me too much, Clara," Horace cooed proudly, obviously loving the attention.

"No, it is true. I am just fascinated with Potion-making, but sadly as a Muggle I will never be able to make one on my own," she mused, doing her best to feign sweet innocence. "I would very much love to come watch you work, if it is not too much trouble."

Severus dug his fingernails into the hard oak wood of the table in an effort to not completely lose control. She was flirting with the old man and he knew she was doing it to try to make him jealous. It was working.

"That would be just splendid. In fact, why don't you join me for some tea this evening? Afterwards, I need to set up for tomorrow's classes. Perhaps you could assist me if you have the time."

"I would be honored. I was told once that I have a certain knack for stirring," she murmured, shifting her eyes over to Severus once again.

Before anyone knew what happened, each goblet on the staff table exploded, sending a shower of wine and pumpkin juice flowing across the elaborately decorated table. After the shrieks and gasps subsided, each faculty member began cleaning up the mess with subtle flicks of their wands. Professor McGonagall began a full-scale search for which student had played the practical joke, while Clara sat glaring at a certain smirking Head of House.

"Professor Slughorn, it seems that you had some wine splatter onto your pudding. Allow me," said Severus as he completely vanished the old man's desert, leaving him looking quite crestfallen.

"Severus! My boy, how are you?" he cried once he finally got over the absence of his pudding.

"Professor," he nodded. "Miss Lanning," he added as he glanced over at Clara.

"Severus, have you had a chance to get to know Professor Lanning? She is quite a delight. How she has managed to adapt into the magical world, as a Muggle, is just fascinating. And such a beautiful little thing. We haven't had such a pretty young teacher here in years. Don't you agree?"

"Indeed," replied Severus as he flashed her another glance. He let his eyes linger just long enough to see her cheeks turn red before returning back to his wine.

"I doubt Professor Snape would notice any thing of beauty even if it were right in front of his face. He prefers to spend his time in the dungeons alone with all his _responsibilities_," murmured Clara, just loud enough for the two men to hear.

Severus' eye grew wide and he nearly chocked on his drink. _Where the hell did that come from?_ he thought as he slowly craned his neck to get a better look at her face. Gritting his teeth and masking his emotions, he quickly concocted his response.

"Some of us see the importance in putting our _responsibilities_ first, instead of spending our time doing frivolous activities, especially in such trying times," he hissed.

"Oh, of course, Professor, and I am sure you and your responsibilities will be very happy together. Nothing like a good responsibility to keep you warm at night," she snapped, giving him a salacious grin.

Severus lips curled into a sneer. _Two can play at this game,_ he thought, completely ignoring the confused look on Slughorn's pudgy face. "With all due respect, Miss Lanning, unless you yourself have carried the heavy burden of my responsibilities then I don't believe you can truly understand."

"Well, perhaps those of us without such a burden of responsibility would like to understand!" she spat, her volume escalating a little too loud, making Albus give her a gentle nudge with his shoulder.

"Splendid, splendid, nothing like a nice healthy, spirited debate among colleagues," remarked Slughorn, not wanting to admit that he had no idea what had just transpired.

Before Severus could retort, Albus stood up and slowly made his way to the podium. He was completely taken aback by Clara's anger. Surly after having the whole summer away from him she would have cooled off. Clara was not typically an angry person, so why the sudden hostility?

Severus barely heard Albus' welcome speech. It was only when his name was called out to introduce him as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher did he even realize that the Headmaster was still speaking. Clara's strange behavior even robbed the joy of seeing Potter and Weasley's faces when they heard about the change in faculty positions. He wanted to get to the bottom of this, so he quickly began coming up with a plan to get her alone.

After the announcements were given and the students had filed out of the hall, Severus silently followed Clara and Slughorn out into the corridors. He physically cringed when the older gentleman offered his arm to Clara. "Shall we adjourn to my quarters for some tea?" he said with a jolly smile.

"Absolutely," replied Clara, ignoring the fact that she knew Severus was following close behind her.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible, Miss Lanning," murmured the soft, baritone voice that always made her shiver.

"Oh, is there a problem, my boy?" asked Slughorn.

"I am afraid that as the Slytherin Head of House I need to discuss schedule conflicts before classes resume tomorrow morning. It looks like she will have to have tea with you another time," he said will a crooked smile, knowing full well that none of his snakes would have dare elect to take one of her classes.

"Of course, of course. I do hope you both have a wonderful evening. I would very much like to put together a little supper party, a Slug Club reunion of sorts, just for adults. Perhaps you can bring Professor Lanning?" he said with a smile.

Severus unconsciously stepped closer to Clara as if to assert his claim over her. "Perhaps, goodnight then," he said with a sharp nod.

Before Clara could let out a word of protest, Severus grasped her wrist and yanked her into a dark and vacant classroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelped once he had slammed the door behind them.

"No, I will be the one to ask the questions and you will do the answering. Do you understand me?" he hissed.

"I don't have to stand here and listen to…"

"What in Merlin's name where you trying to prove in there? You practically made a fool of yourself flirting with that old man and running your mouth for the whole table to hear. What is your problem?"

"My problem? You really have no idea, do you?" she spat, once again trying to push her way past him. Severus responded by pressing her body gently up against the cold, stone wall so she could not wriggle free.

"I really don't…tell me," he said, trying his best to sound calmer.

"How could you, Severus?" she murmured, letting the same look of pain he had noticed when he first spotted her tonight creep back across her face.

"How could I what?" he asked, growing more and more confused.

Clara dropped her gaze from his and stared nervously at her uncomfortable-looking high heels.

_There's, my girl, _he thought, as he watched her hardened façade melt away. "Tell me," he commanded firmly but in a soft tone.

"What could you possibly be thinking taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts position? You know what everyone says about it. At first, I didn't believe all that superstitious mumbo jumbo about it being cursed, but after hearing about all the other teachers, and seeing what happened to Umbridge, I believe it now. Why would you take a position you know is doomed?" she asked, never looking back up at him.

"So that is why you were angry?"

"It's reckless, irresponsible and…"

"Necessary," he added quietly, feeling his anger melt away as he realized that she was merely concerned for his safety. "You needn't worry about me."

"I am sure there was someone else that could have taken the job. I already bitched out Albus for an hour this morning about putting you in this kind of danger," she said, letting the sides of her lips curl up into a grin.

"You _bitched_ out the Headmaster? Miss Lanning, do you really think that is wise? He is your boss and one of the most powerful, and therefore dangerous wizards to ever walk the earth," he questioned with a smirk.

"You Wizards are all the same, walking around waving your big sticks…oops," she laughed, turning bright red as she realized her Freudian slip. "You don't scare me."

Severus let out a low chuckle, and without pondering his actions, let his fingers graze across her cheek. "I love to hear you laugh," he whispered, inching ever so slowly closer and closer to her face. He could hear the sharp intake of her breath as his lips moved into position over hers.

"What are you doing, Severus?" she whimpered.

"Isn't it obvious?" he whispered as he began to brush his lips against hers, relishing the feeling of her warm, panting breath against his skin.

"STOP IT," she yelled, roughly pushing against his chest until he relented. "I am not your toy, Professor Snape. You cannot pull me out to play with when you please, only to toss me aside when you are finished. You made it very clear that you did not want to be with me in that way. Unless something has changed please let me be," she snapped, willing the tears to stay at bay.

"No…you are right. Nothing has changed. Forgive me…I don't know what came over me. Please excuse me, Miss Lanning, I must finish up my preparations for tomorrow," he mumbled as he quickly turned around to exit the room.

"It's PROFESSOR Lanning. At least have the decency to show me the same respect you show others."

"As you wish," he replied, then he was gone.

Clara let her body slowly sink down onto the floor, pulling her legs tight into her chest. She was furious that once again she had almost given up all control to him. She had meant to make him jealous by flirting so openly with Professor Slughorn but it had backfired. She was sick of being powerless when it came to Severus Snape. Of course she had wanted to kiss him. Her entire body craved his touch, but at what cost? All he would have done was kissed her one moment and ignored her the next. Her heart could not take that kind of abuse. _It's better this way,_ her subconscious hissed at her. _He cares no more about you than what your body could do for him._

An few minutes later after finally pulling herself out of the security of the dark classroom, Clara made her way up to her music studio. She wanted to check through her schedule one more time before turning in for the night. She had just sat down at her desk when she heard a tentative knock at her door. "Come in," she yelled, forgetting that Albus had instructed her to always check first before allowing anyone in her classroom. _Oops…too late._

A very handsome young man shuffled nervously into the room, glancing skeptically behind him before securing the door with a loud click.

"Professor Lanning…I was wondering if I could have a word with you. I know it's after curfew, but I kind of need your help."

Still stunned by her sudden interruption, Clara silently took in his appearance. He was very tall with dark skin and a thin frame, probably a fifth or sixth year. His breathing was heavy and labored as if he had been running, but what startled Clara the most, was the color of his school robes…Slytherin green. That was definitely not something that had ever been seen in her classroom. _Now what are you doing here?_

* * *

**A/N: Wow, can you believe we are at Chapter Thirty? My how time does fly. In celebration of thirty chapters, please leave me a little review and let me know what you think**

**Who do you think is at Clara's door? **

**Do you think Clara and Severus will be able to stay away from one another? **


	31. Love Hurts

Chapter Thirty-One- Love Hurts

Clara shifted nervously in her chair as she assessed the young man at her doorway. Except for passing sneers or muffled insults, Slytherin students didn't typically give her the time of the day. Now there was one standing in her classroom.

"Well…um…come on in, Mister…"

"Zabini, Blaise Zabini. I'm a sixth year Slytherin," he said with a cocky grin.

Clara had of course never spoken to the young man, but she remembered seeing him hanging out with Lucius Malfoy's son on occasion. For that reason, she felt extremely uncomfortable with the idea of being alone with him. "Is there a reason you are out past curfew, Blaise?" she asked, still eying the young man cautiously.

"Like I said, I need your help," he replied smoothly as he began walking around the room, eying all the instruments and stereo equipment with great interest.

"Well, if you need help with something, why didn't you go to your Head of House or at least stop by during the day?"

Blaise let out a low chuckle and plopped down into Clara's now vacant office chair.

_Cheeky little bugger, isn't he?_ she thought, as she folded her arms in front of her chest in annoyance.

"I can't go to Professor Snape with what I need help with, and let's just say there would be hell to pay if my mates knew I was here," he said quietly, his arrogant façade slowly melting away. "I overheard some of your students talking in Herbology class last year. They said you used to live in Atlanta, right?"

"That's right, for about ten years actually. Why?"

"So you probably got to hear a lot of Hip-Hop didn't you? I mean, Atlanta is pretty much the rap capitol of the world," he said, suddenly looking very unsure of himself.

"Yes, Blaise, rap is a pretty big deal there. I lived just a few blocks over from a record label and the guy the owned the condo below me was an aspiring artist. Needless to say it was always very noisy," she said with a chuckle. "Why do you want to know about all of that?"

"Well, it's just that…well, you see…my Mum has gotten remarried quite a few times and for the past few summers she's been away traveling with her new husband at the time. She's sent me to live in our London home, I guess to get me out of the way. There was this club right down the street that I would sneak into every Saturday night."

"Lovely," she huffed sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm just that good," he said giving a small grin.

"Please, continue."

"So this club let an amateur rap artist perform each weekend night. Kind of like an open mic night type deal. It was bloody fantastic! I would have spent my whole summer there if I could have, hell, I would run away and stayed there everyday if I could. The point is, Professor Muggle Lady, I want to be a rapper, and I need you to help me."

Clara sat there in a stunned silence. This was not what she had expected from the young man. _This place just gets weirder and weirder._

"Come on, please?! I want to be able to try it out when I go home for Christmas holiday and I don't have a way of listening to anything being stuck in this school. My Mum wont let me have any Muggle music or gadgets inside the house and you know about the rules here. I heard the Weasley twins talking last year about your stereo equipment and CD collection you have in here. All I own is an old Vanilla Ice CD that I sto…borrowed from a Muggle boy down the street. If you could just help me with my lyrics and maybe let me listen to some of your CD's, I might be able to do something with this."

"Show me," she said simply.

"What?"

"Show me what cha got."

"I…um…I didn't bring my notebook."

"I see that. You need to be able to think of your toes. Make up a short rap about something important in your life, something the means a lot to you. Don't over think it, just try."

"Alright, um let's see…" Blaise closed his eyes and scrunched his forehead in deep concentration. Clara took in a deep breath, preparing herself for what could potentially be a train wreck. Blaise looked more like an aristocratic snob than any rap artist she had ever seen. She had to remind herself not to be fooled by appearances. After a few moments he opened his eyes and stood up.

"Oh my Dark Lord, look Malfoy lost to Potter. Draco thinks he's so great just because of his father. But, you know, who even deserves the glory these days? People lyin', tryin', dyin', turnin' their backs every which way. Everyone's so concerned with kissin' the Dark Lord's ass, they forgot us Pure Bloods used to have a little class. Man, I'm sick of livin' in a world so consumed with ideals, I just want to live my life and know how freedom really feels."

Clara stood and watched the young man for a few minutes. She had never heard a British person rap before and she found his accent refreshing and highly likeable. After a beat of silence, she walked over and sat on the desk in front of him. "Do you believe what you rap about?"

"I would never spit what I didn't really deem as truth," he said softly, his dark eyes staring directly into hers.

"You know you could get into a lot of trouble for what you just said, don't you?"

"I don't care. Besides, that's why I came to you. I've watched you. You don't judge people. You let old Filch sit next to you at breakfast when none of the other teachers will, you ignore rude comments about you being a Muggle instead of taking away house points and I think I saw Snape actually smile once when you returned a book to him during one of our Potions classes. You don't seem to care what House your students belong to; you treat them all the same. You won't tell anyone what I want to do. Besides, you are just as scared of the Dark Lord as we are, the difference being, you have people that would protect you whereas our parents serve us up to him on a silver platter."

Clara furrowed her brow in deep thought as she contemplated his words. "You have talent, Blaise. I think with some polishing, you could really flourish. However, you will have to forgive me for being a little skeptical about your motives for being here. I have not had the best of luck with some former members of your House."

"Yeah, I know. Draco told me what happened last year. I promise, none of my family had anything to do with that."

"Be that as it may, I still think it was best at least for now, if we were not alone like this. What if we worked it out that you came in when one of your classmates was in here practicing? I have a few sixth and seventh year students that have signed up for weekly rehearsal times. I could work with you while they were working on their own," she said as she pulled out her weekly calendar. "Why don't you come on Thursdays when Ginny Weasley is in here working on her guitar?"

"Nah, she's hot and all, but she would blab her mouth to her brother and we all know Weasley can't keep his mouth shut for anything."

"Good point," she said with a giggle. As much as she liked Ron, she knew he lacked a proper filter. "Okay, well how about Laurie Hutchinson? She comes almost every day right after dinner to work on the piano. She is very kind and I am sure I could convince her not to share what she sees in here with anyone else."

"Laurie…oh yeah, she's that attractive little Ravenclaw. I sat by her in third year History of Magic. She smells good. That will work."

_Boys…they're all the same,_ she thought, rolling her eyes. "Well then, lets meet on Friday. Bring me what you have written so far."

* * *

Other than the little run in with her new secret Slytherin student, Clara found the first few weeks of school relatively uneventful. Albus had really cracked down on the schools security, and with the added protection of Aurors around the perimeter, Clara was given more freedom to do as she pleased. Since she was not constantly forced under the watchful gaze of Severus Snape, she found that she could make it days on end without so much as running into him. She thought that perhaps if she purposely tried to stay away, it would ease the gaping whole she felt she had in her chest. This of course turned out to be false, because every morning she woke up wishing more and more that she was back to being forced to live in his dungeon quarters again. She even missed her weekly lessons and nightly teas she had shared with him. Albus had not mentioned the continuation of her self-defense lessons, so she had chosen to forget to remind him.

Her first meeting with Blaise went surprisingly well. Laurie took the news of having to share the space with the Slytherin very well, and besides blushing profusely, seemed almost pleased with his presence. After the petite Ravenclaw placed a Silencing Charm around the piano, Clara pulled down a box of Hip-Hop and R&B records for Blaise to hear. She started by playing early rap artists like Grandmaster Flash and Run-D.M.C. after a brief history on how rap got its start. She beamed as she watched the young man soak it all up like it was the very air he needed to breathe. This was the very reason why she had wanted to teach in the first place. The pair sat contently on the floor listening to records and laughing over failed lyric attempts for a few hours. While they continued to work, Clara couldn't help but notice that Blaise kept cutting his eyes over to watch Laurie at the piano.

_I guess I will have to keep my eyes on these two,_ she thought with a silent giggle. _Love knows no bounds._

Their time together each Friday continued on much the same for many weeks. Blaise progressed quickly, and Clara found that she genuinely enjoyed his company. Her two gifted students were a welcome distraction from the loss of her most valued friendship. Severus had not said a word to Clara for weeks and she found more and more that the castle no longer felt like her home without his constant presence.

It seemed that Clara was not the only one that enjoyed the Slytherin's company. Laurie and Blaise spent the majority of their time in Clara's classroom openly flirting with one another. She somehow found comfort in watching the budding romance bloom between her two students. Whenever Laurie showed up to her classroom, Blaise was not far behind. Clara knew that her classroom was the only space they felt comfortable enough to be together. Their House differences and peer pressure would make their dating difficult.

Clara had just met Laurie and Blaise at her classroom door when she began to have the distinct feeling that someone was watching her. After ushering both students quickly inside she peered down the corridors to check for incoming company. The halls were silent and still since most students were still at supper, but the feeling of being watched continued to send goose bumps down her arms. Deciding that her feelings were more than likely based on paranoia, she scurried inside without another thought.

An hour later Laurie was still playing through her Nocturne, while Blaise sat listening to LL Cool J, seemingly in heaven with a set of head phones on his head, leaving Clara to begin straightening up her classroom. If it had not been for the fact that she was still feeling a little paranoid, she probably would have missed the fact that just like a scene from a creepy horror film, her classroom door began to slowly inch it's way open. Not quite sure what to do, she decided to act like she didn't notice and just watch the door out of the corner of her eye. After a few seconds, she expected to see someone walking in, but instead the door slowly creaked closed reviling no one in its wake.

Wanting to make sure that both of her students remained safe; she quickly caught their attention and dismissed them. Both students looked disappointed, but obediently began packing up those things. "Mister Zambini, since it is late would you please escort Miss Hutchinson to the Ravenclaw tower?" This seemed to lift both students' spirits and they scurried out of the room without an argument.

After the students left and the classroom was quiet and still, she stood silently pretending to study a stack of papers on her desk.

Once the kids were gone it didn't take her long to figure out what was going on. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," she thought, rolling her eyes. She knew it had to be Severus. She could feel his powerful presence in the room even though she couldn't see him and if she inhaled deeply enough she could smell the faint scent of cauldron embers and fresh herbs. Clara could feel herself becoming angrier by the moment. He actually had the nerve to sneak into her classroom uninvited and spy on her. _Does this man know no limit?_ she thought as she quickly devised a plan of action. _I think he needs a taste of his own medicine._

Keeping her back towards the center of the room she closed her eyes and listened for a tiny hint of where Severus was now standing. After a few quiet moments, she heard a tiny shuffle just to the left of her baby grand piano. In one fluid movement, she yanked her dagger from the inside of her leather boot and flung in over to the direction of the noise. Just like she expected, the dagger froze in midair then dropped onto the ground.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINKING, WOMAN?" roared Severus as he canceled his concealing charm.

"Oh, Severus, well, my goodness, I had no idea it was you sneaking around my classroom," she replied, sounding positively bored and disinterested.

"Merlin, Clara, you could have killed me!"

"I just did exactly what you taught me to do. How was I supposed to know it was you? It could have been a bad guy," she said with a shrug.

"How did you even know there was someone in here and don't lie, you knew it was me?"

"Of course I did, I have eyes, Severus. I saw the door open when the kids were still in here. Besides even if I didn't see the door open, I would have known you were in here. I know your scent and I could feel your presence even before I saw you," she mumbled as her cheeks flushed crimson out of embarrassment. "But that doesn't matter. The point is, why the hell are you sneaking in on me and my lessons?"

Severus stumbled over his first couple of words, still taken aback by her admission of knowing his scent and feeling him when he is near. No one had ever said something like that to him before. Shaking his head he quickly got back on task.

"I came to see where one of my own had been sneaking off to, and was concerned when I realized he was coming here."

"Oh, you mean Blaise? That is none of your concern. He is not breaking any rules so I really don't see that there is a problem."

"Clara…Professor Lanning, it is my concern. He is my student and might I remind you that you are still under my protection. Blaise has had his name down on the list of future Death Eaters since the day he was born. It is only a matter of time before he is forced to join. You should not be alone with him. It isn't safe," he growled, inching his way over to where she stubbornly stood.

"I do believe I just proved that I can protect myself, Professor Snape, and I am not alone with Mister Zabini. Miss Hutchinson is in here as well," she said, tilting her chin up in defiance.

"Yes, Miss Hutchinson is posing the other problem we need to discuss. You need to make sure they no longer see each other. There is absolutely no way they can be together. It is pointless and dangerous. Laurie Hutchinson's father has recently become very outspoken against the Dark Lord, add the fact that she has a Muggle mother and it makes her a walking target. Blaise has enough to worry with without adding that distraction. I have run across them numerous times already hiding in a secluded alcove or snogging like hormonal adolescents behind the Quidditch pitch. It is just a disaster waiting to happen, and could be detrimental to both of them."

"First of all, Professor, they ARE hormonal adolescents. What they are doing is perfectly normal and natural. They are each others first love. They make a wonderful match, so I really don't see the problem with the situation."

"The problem is that it is pointless to let them get mixed up in a relationship that is bound to end in disaster. Surely you see how dangerous this is? Blaise is going to have a very difficult future ahead of him and the last thing he needs is some silly little girl following him around," he hissed, now standing directly in front of her.

"Are you sure this is not personal, Severus? I am certain they both understand how difficult their relationship will be, that is why they are working so hard to keep it a secret. Love is worth fighting for at all costs. Just because you are blind to that fact does not mean you have to make everybody else's life miserable," spat Clara.

"I do no intend to make other's lives miserable. I am merely protecting my students from idealists and daydreamers like you. Just because you couldn't get what you wanted doesn't mean you need to endanger others by living out your fantasies through them."

As soon as the words slipped through his lips, he regretted them instantly. He did not come to her classroom with the intention of causing her more pain but once again, he let his temper get the best of him. Before he could stammer out an apology, Clara's open palm made forceful contact with his cheek.

_I deserved that,_ he thought as he absorbed the pain without saying a word.

"How dare you say such things to me? I would do anything to keep my students safe but I will not dictate who they fall in love with. You are a lonely and bitter man, Severus Snape, and you constantly push others away in an effort to protect yourself. All you are doing now is forcing others into the same life of unhappiness. What is so wrong with grabbing on to any amount of happiness and love that you can find? Why do you push it away? Do you even realize that there are people around you that care about you? You have forced yourself into an unnecessary life of isolation. Therefore you will live out the rest of your life alone because you have chosen to do so, and I feel sorry for you," she hissed, her voice sounding uncharacteristically large. So different in fact, Severus found himself mesmerized by the change in her confidence and demeanor.

Without giving him a chance to respond, Clara fled the classroom and literally ran to her chambers without so much as a look behind her. She had never been that embarrassed and angry in her life. _Does he really think I am that pathetic? Am I that pathetic?_ she thought as she flung herself down on her bed. She didn't know the answer. All she did know, was that she had to get out. It was time to move on with her life and she could not do that living in the castle. She didn't know how or when she could do it, but it was time to leave. She had cried over Severus Snape for the last time. Now all she had to do was figure out how to tell Albus that she was leaving Hogwarts for good.

* * *

**A/N: Rap is kinda my guilty pleasure so pardon me for my indulgence lol. I also have a small fascination for the character of Blaise. I wish JKR would have written more about him. Laurie and Blaise's characters will be a part of the rest of the story and will be important later on. I hope you enjoyed!**


	32. Clara in the Sky with Diamonds

Chapter Thirty- Two- Clara in the Sky with Diamonds

"Yo mama's so fat, her patronus is a cake," chuckled Albus, looking over at Clara for some reassurance that he was stating the joke correctly.

"There you go, Albus! I think you final got the concept of a 'yo mama' joke," Clara said, giving the old man a high five. She had been trying to explain to him for the past hour that the jokes did not technically pertain to an actual mother, they were just meant to be funny. "Okay, I've got one. Yo mama's so fat the Sorting Hat put her in all four houses."

The Headmaster's office erupted with laughter as Clara, Albus and the portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses tried in vain to pull themselves together after an evening of hilarity.

"Ah, Clara, I have not laughed like this in years. You truly are the biggest blessing to come into my life," he said with a smile, as he tossed her another chocolate frog.

Clara flashed him a smile, but inside she cringed. She had hoped to talk with him tonight about her plans to leave once the Christmas holidays began. She wanted to leave sooner, but felt it would be irresponsible to leave mid-semester. She had already sent a letter to her sister in Colorado asking if she could help her find an apartment near she and her husband's home. Albus had set up a muggle mailing system for Clara to use last year, but it was slow, so she was still waiting for a reply. Colorado seemed worlds away, and she felt certain she would be safe living there.

It was Halloween, and after an evening of feasting and a copious amount of candy, Clara thought that Albus might be apt to listen to her plea. They had been sitting at his desk eating though a basket of Halloween sweets that he had ordered from Honeydukes for the past hour. Between each bite Clara had attempted to work up the courage to explain to him why she felt it necessary to leave the castle, but each time she began to speak her words would suddenly fail her.

Right after downing an entire bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans a familiar, sharp knock sounded from the door. She knew that knock and judging by Albus' awkward glance over to his young charge, he knew it as well. Clara had not spoken a word to Severus since their argument in her office. She had not told the Headmaster what had transpired, but very little got past Albus, so she was certain he knew the bulk of it.

"Come in, my boy," murmured Albus, giving Clara a reassuring wink.

Clara attempted to occupy herself with her newly acquired wizard card and debated whether or not she should just attempt to hide herself behind Albus' mountain of sweets.

"Headmaster, Miss Lanning, I see that you have continued your Halloween festivities," he said softly, locking eyes with Clara with his usual intensity.

Clara swallowed loudly and quickly went back to studying her wizard card, still feeling the heat of his gaze.

"What can I do for you this fine evening, Severus?" asked the Headmaster.

"I need to update you on a matter of the most sensitive nature," he said softly, glancing over at Clara to show that she would not be welcomed.

"I'll just turn in for the night, Albus. You boys have fun," she said as she began to climb down off her perch on Albus' desk.

"No, no, no, that wont be necessary, Severus and I will just step out into the corridor. I will be right back, dear. Perhaps when I return you can explain the purpose of a 'knock, knock joke'," he said, with another wink as he guided an annoyed looking Severus out into the hallway.

After the men left, Clara let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. No matter how angry she was with Severus, she couldn't deny the effect he still had on her. After resigning herself to the fact that she would only be able to see him for a few more months, she plopped down into Albus' desk chair and riffled through his basket of sweets.

_Let's see…chocolate…chocolate…this girl needs some chocolate,_ she thought as she dug through a multitude of brightly covered foil wrapped packages. "Dark chocolate truffles! Perfect!" she exclaimed, as she opened a black elegantly wrapped package.

Clara popped the first truffle into her mouth and savored the rich, gooey center as she attempted to banish her troubles from her mind. It was by far the best chocolate she had ever tasted and she quickly gobbled down three more. Deciding she was in need of some tea to wash away the surprisingly bitter taste that was left in her mouth from the chocolate, she began making her way over to the coffee table. As soon as she stood it became blaringly obvious that something was not right.

Clara's head began to swim, causing her to cling to the side of Albus' desk to keep from toppling over. "Whhhhhoooaaaa," she yelled as the room began to spin around her. Her entire body began to tingle like a million tiny fingers were tickling her skin. After a few confusing moments the dizziness subsided but the odd tickling sensation only intensified until she felt as if her whole body was floating. _God I feel weird,_ she thought as she braced herself up against one of Albus' towering bookshelves. "Too much chocolate, Clara, way too much chocolate," she said letting out a surprisingly loud giggle. "Cho-co-late…cho-co-late…that's a funny word!" she said, letting out another cackle. "Maybe some candy is just what I needed!"

She suddenly couldn't remember why she was feeling so upset earlier. In fact, she felt positively wonderful, as if she didn't have a care in the world. Her mind felt clearer than it had in months. The colors in Albus' office even looked brighter, as if she were looking through the colorful lenses of a kaleidoscope, yet slightly…off. Clara should have noticed that something was indeed wrong, but the overwhelming calming sensation she was experiencing did nothing to make her see reason.

A loud squawk drew Clara's attention to the corner of the office. "Fawkes, is that you?" she asked in a dreamy voice. A large, wispy, electric blue bird floated down to Clara, playfully circling around her head. "Look at you, Fawkes, you've had a make over," she laughed, as she watched the bird soar around the room until it disappeared through Albus' large arch window. Clara was so disappointed in the bird's exit that she failed to notice the bird went through the window without it being opened. This should have been another clue that something was seriously wrong.

Rushing to the window in search of the bird, Clara began to feel an odd warming sensation that started out a faint glow, but rapidly progressed to a biting burn. Sweat began trickling down her neck and her heart rate swiftly increased. She was burning up and needed relief quickly.

Flinging open the large window, she gazed out into the landscape before her. Things looked different then before, brighter, larger and more vivid then she could have ever imagined. She felt like Alice in Wonderland looking out upon her kingdom, but the problem of the intense fiery sensation she was feeling detracted from the glorious view. She was burning, smoldering and she quickly began to panic as she tugged to pull off her hoodie.

* * *

Out in the hallway Severus had just recounted his latest run in with Draco Malfoy. He felt sure that the young Slytherin was beginning to crack under pressure and was hopeful that he might give up his mission or at least come to Severus for help. He was about to bid the Headmaster a good evening when Minerva appeared around the corner.

"Oh, Albus, I'm so glad I ran into you. I wanted to discuss a slight change in the Quidditch schedule. Do you have a moment?" she asked, giving a polite nod to Severus.

"Of course, Minerva. Shall we take a turn around the castle? I need to walk off all that cake I had a dinner tonight."

"And the mountain of sweets on your desk," thought Severus, shaking his head at the old man.

"Severus, will you do me a favor? Please let Clara know that I need to attend to some business and will return within the hour. Perhaps you can keep her company."

Severus was about to protest until Albus shot him a glare that said he was not to be question. "Yes sir," he said through gritted teeth.

Severus slipped into the office, expecting to find Clara either gone or still enjoying her sweets. Instead he found her franticly trying to yank off her sweatshirt, looking disheveled and obviously upset.

"Clara, what are you doing?" asked Severus, as he stared perplexed at the hysterical woman.

"Hot…it's so hot! Make it…make it stop. It's burning…please make it stop," she moaned, as she finally succeeded in tugging off her heavy sweatshirt. However, the absence did little to calm the growing heat.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about? It's freezing in here. Why the hell do you have that window open? Step away from there before you fall out," he snapped.

"The window…yes…that will help," she thought as she stepped up on its ledge. Severus watched Clara as she peered out over the edge. "The water…it will make it all feel better. All I have to do is jump into the water and it will be better," she mumbled to no one in particular.

"What water? Clara, there is no water under that window. What are you… CLARA, NO!" he yelled, as he ran over and grabbed the woman around the waist just as she was about to dive out of the tower window.

Clara kicked and screamed as he folded his long arms around her vice like grip, holding her close to his body so she couldn't get away.

"Put me down…please, please, please, let me go! The water will make it stop. Please, it's so hot. It's burning me," she cried, as tears began to stream down her face.

"Clara, you are fine. Nothing is burning you, love. I've got you," he said, attempting to sooth her with his words. He quickly checked her over, only to find her skin cold and clammy, definitely not burning.

"Please make it stop, Sev. I can't take it. It's so hot. I just want it to stop. Say you'll make it stop," she wailed, twisting and turning so violently that Severus found it hard to keep a hold of her.

"I will, Clara…I will," he said softly as he quickly tried to think of what to do. Scooping her up into his arms, he ran into Albus' private quarters in search of his bathroom. "Hang on, Clara, it's about to be all better. I've got you," he whispered into her ear as he stepped into Albus' large stone shower.

Not stopping to take off their clothing he quickly turned on the faucet and stepped under the steady stream of cold water. The temperature was a shock to his senses but it was worth it when he felt Clara's tense body relax in his arms. "Is that better, love?" he asked as he continued to hold her tightly.

"Hummm, it's better," she mumbled, as she snuggled up against his soaked shoulders.

Stroking his long, dexterous fingers up and down the cool skin of her arm, he let out a garbled sigh of relief to hear that the pain was subsiding. Severus continued standing under the water for a few more minutes, wanting to ensure that the burning had in fact stopped. Seeing her so afraid and in so much pain had been terrifying, and as soon as he got her dried off and in bed he would do whatever it took to find out what had caused it.

Clara's body began to tremble so he figured it was time to get her dry and into bed. "Clara, shall we get you dry now?"

No answer.

"Clara, open your eyes, sweetheart. It's time to get you into bed," he said, as he shut off the water and grabbed for the nearest towel. He attempted to set her down so he could wrap a towel around her but her body went limp and the trembling began to morph into violent shakes.

"Clara…Clara…wake up, Clara. What's wrong?"

Things quickly went from bad to worse as her body thrashed around as she refused to wake up. Not taking the time to dry off he quickly dashed back into Albus' office just as the old man bolted inside clutching his glowing phoenix ring in his good hand.

"What's wrong, Severus?" he asked, turning pale when he spied the convulsing girl in Severus' arms.

"I don't know what happened, Headmaster. I don't know what it is. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Is it poison?" asked Dumbledore, as he watched Clara shake in the Potions Master's arms.

"Not one that I am familiar with, but it is possible. Look in my right hand robe pocket; I keep a Bezoar in there at all times, just in case one of my first years ingest something they shouldn't."

Albus quickly located the small stone like mass and pressed it firmly between her parted lips. The Bezoar barely touched her tongue before Clara violently spit it out, causing it to collide into one of Albus' bookshelf with a loud crash.

"This is no typical potion, Albus. This is something I have never seen before."

"We need Poppy. Let's get her to the infirmary," he said gravely.

The walk to the hospital wing was difficult. Severus and Clara's clothing were still dripping wet, which made Severus' steps feel heavy and labored. He attempted to explain to Albus what had transpired but found it difficult to focus on his words while fear for the woman in his arms gripped him in a choke hold. Luck was at least on their side in that no students were out of bed, and except for the doting nurse the school infirmary was empty.

Once Madame Pomfrey ushered them in, Severus reluctantly placed Clara's limp body onto one of the hospital beds. Her tremors had calmed to a light shiver, but she was still non-responsive and seemed to struggle with every breath. Poppy immediately began running diagnostic spells while asking Severus a series of questions about what he had discovered when he found Clara.

After a few moments of running her wand across Clara's trembling body, the elderly nurse froze mid-swipe. "Severus, look at this. I…I've never seen anything like it before," she said, doing a poor job of hiding her distress.

Severus joined the concerned witched and cast his own spell. After a few silent seconds a faint green glow illuminated off of Clara's pale skin, running the full length of her tiny veins. Severus let out a small groan as he pushed up Clara's thin tank top, reviling an even more prominent glow. "It is poison. Her body is consumed by it," he said softly, never taking his eyes off of her shivering form.

"That's not all, Severus, watch this," she said nervously, once again raising her wand.

Clara's green glowing veins were suddenly overtaken by a vicious red ribbon of light. As the reviling spell intensified the red light seemed to incase the green poison, sealing it in until there was longer a trace of the sickening liquid.

"Did you see that? There is something holding in the poison. I've never seen anything like it," she said as she tipped back Clara's head and poured in a clear potion.

Just like the Bezoar, Clara immediately spit the liquid back out of her mouth, narrowly missing the tiny mediwitch. "Severus, what is it?" the witch asked, in amazement. "I just tried to give her something to neutralize the poison. There is no reason why she should have spit it out."

"There is something that is holding in the poison. It's blocking all attempts to neutralize and flush it out," he said, attempting to mask the horror he was truly feeling.

"Severus, if we can't get anything into her system there is no way she will make it," she continued, still attempting various spells in vain. "Headmaster, this is dark magic. I'm afraid this is out of my area of expertise. I suggest we take her to St. Mungo's immediately, although the likelihood that they will know what to do is slim."

Albus dropped his chin in defeat. Severus knew what he was thinking. If they did take her to the wizard hospital, they would more than likely not allow her to come back to Hogwarts even if they were able to heal her. Albus, had already been a part of multiple arguments with the Ministry of Magic over whether or not it was safe to host a Muggle at Hogwarts. They would surely use this as proof to back up their argument. If they didn't lose her to the poison, then they would lose her to the Ministry.

"No," spoke Severus. "Let me try. If this is caused by dark magic, then it is my responsibility. Let me keep her in my lab so I can research and keep watch over her."

"Severus, if Poppy is not familiar with the…"

"Please, Headmaster, let me try. Give me twenty-four hours. I promise I can at least keep her stable that long. If I have not made progress by this time tomorrow then I will take her to St. Mungo's myself," he whispered, sounding uncharacteristically vulnerable.

"Very well, my boy. I trust you. What can we do to help you?" murmured the old man as he reached out to grasp onto Clara's trembling hand.

Severus closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. He honestly didn't have a plan, but he was ready to stop at nothing to save her life. "Poppy, help me move Miss Lanning and a hospital bed down to my lab. Headmaster, bring me all of the contents of your basket of treats. I need every wrapper, flavored bean, and chocolate, anything that has not already been ingested," he commanded.

"That will not be a problem, Severus. I will also personally cover your classes for the rest of the week. I feel certain that this is not a problem that will be solved in just a matter of a few hours," replied Dumbledore, before quickly scurrying out of the infirmary.

"Severus…I didn't want to say anything in front of the Headmaster but I have seen a case like this before. It had to have been back in the 1970s, so I don't remember everything about it. A young man was brought into St. Mungo's while I was taking a summer refresher course. Almost every Healer present worked day and night to figure out how to heal the boy."

"Did he survive?" he asked blatantly.

"They were able to help him improve significantly…"

"Poppy,did...he...survive?"

"No," she said quietly, dropping her head in defeat. "But they didn't have you on their team. "St. Mungo's would be proud to have you as a Healer, Severus. I so hoped you would have taken that path."

"Well, life doesn't always go according to plan, does it? Help me move the girl so I can begin my research or we will lose her."

An hour later, Albus and Severus set in silence digging through the basket of candies and treats. Poppy had apparated to St. Mungo's to see if she could convince someone in the records office to discreetly give her the file of the similar case. Their hope was that most questions would be answered if they could figure out which poison laced treat she had eaten. After digging through multiple boxes of harmless sweets only a few containers remained.

"Headmaster, look at this?" murmured Severus as he used his wand to levitate a singular dark chocolate truffle into the air until it hovered just a few inches from his eyes.

After thoroughly inspecting the outside, he flicked his wand again, this time causing the truffle to break in half. The gooey dark chocolate center pour out into a vial he had waiting. "It smells bitter," he mumbled to himself. "Even more than chocolate should." Severus raised his wand once again, "Reveal your secrets." Almost immediately the creaming filling illuminated a greenish tint but as the men watched closely smoke began to rise off of the glowing substance.

"Sweet Merlin, I've never…"

"I think we've found our poison," said Severus, as he began pulling down various manuals, tomes and textbooks from his bookshelf. "This will at least give me somewhere to start."

Ablus sat quietly with Clara and watched his young professor with a since of pride and amazement. Very rarely did Severus get to show his true brilliance. As a teacher he was confined to a small box when it came to using his talents. He wished for the young man sake that once the war was over, he would get the chance to truly begin using his intelligence to make a difference in the wizarding world, even more than he already was.

Severus combined various amounts of the liquid poison to multiple vials. From there, he combined them with different colored potions, taking great care to note all the varied reactions.

Sometime early in the morning, before the sun had risen, Severus let out a small cry of success. Albus, sat up with a smart, still groggy from falling asleep a few hours before hand. "I was finally able to separate the poison from our mystery element. It's a common poison, easily cured with a cleansing draught," exclaimed Severus, as he stared intently at a now clear looking liquid.

"Well done, my boy. Now the main problem seems to be getting that draught into Clara's system. It seems that our mystery element doesn't want to allow any outside intruders."

"Yes, that is still a problem. But perhaps now I can identify it and learn how to get rid of it," he said, sounding hopeful.

The Headmaster joined him at his potions table and eyed the clear liquid with curiosity. "It doesn't look, or smell like anything I've seen in the wizarding world."

"I agree, I've never…wait a minute… perhaps..."

Severus' voice trailed off as he retreated into one of his storage closets. Loud bangs, shuffling and a particularly nasty crash signified that the professor was digging around for something that was not typically in use. When he returned he tossed a large, glossy covered book onto the table and began flipping furiously through the pages. He was a man on a mission. Once he found the page he was looking for, he raised his wand to the poison once again and began chanting under his breath.

"Lysergic acid diethylamide," he murmured to himself, as he thumbed through a few more pages. "We have never seen it in the Wizarding world, because it is not from the wizarding world. It is a Muggle made substance. That would explain why it is blocking all wizarding attempts to rid Clara's body of the potion. The truffle was laced with not only a common wizard poison, but also lysergic acid diethylamide or more commonly known as the hallucinogenic drug, LSD," said Severus, glancing back over to where Clara lay seemingly lifeless in her hospital bed. "The poison is the reason why Clara thought her skin was on fire and the drug explains why she thought there was a water outside of your window. The Muggle drug was giving her hallucinations, while the wizard poison is causing the tremors. By combining the two, an even more powerful poison was created."

Poppy returned a few minutes later, empty handed and with a grim look on her face. "All files pertaining to that particular case are missing. There is absolutely no information left about the boy. It was as if it never happened."

Severus brought her up to speed on what he had found but the problem still remained of extracting the poison from her body. The side effects of the LSD would wear off with time, but the muggle narcotic was preventing them from reaching the poison. Clara would only be able to last a few more hours with it poisoning her system.

As if the poison flowing through her veins heard it being discussed, Clara's body once again began to convulse. The witch and wizard's concentration was quickly broken when Albus gave a cry of distress. Clara was kicking and thrashing so violently that he was barely able to hold her down onto the bed. This time when Severus reached for her the clamminess of her skin had morphed into ragging inferno. Her body was ridden with fever. Not since Lily had been murdered had he felt so helpless.

Poppy tried once again to administer the cleansing draught but it barely passed Clara's lips before she spit back out. Severus attempted a cooling spell to ease the fever but it was as if there was a shield around her body, keeping all things magical at bay.

"Severus, we have to do something now. Her heart is weakening. She would last this round of seizures. It's too much for her body," she said darkly, as she hovered her wand across Clara's shaking form, checking all her vital signs.

Severus stepped back in horror, never taking his eyes off of Clara's pain stricken face. "Think, Severus," he thought. "If this is caused by a Muggle made substance then muggles must have made a way to fix it?"

In a split second a memory hit him. His father very rarely allowed his mother to take him to the doctor when he was a little boy, and of course would never had even considered letting them use a wizard healer. However, once when he was eight years old he had fallen so ill that his father had conceded. He had little memory of the hospital except for the lady that had taken care of him. She had been dressed in all white and had stuck a small, cool, little stick into his mouth. He thought she was kind but after she looked at the little stick she had stabbed him with a sharp needle. She'd told him the shot would make him feel better, which if he recalled correctly, it in fact did. Always being a curious little boy, Severus had asked her why she had stuck him with the sharp object. She very patiently explained to him that by using the shot the medicine would enter his blood stream faster, therefore causing him to feel better sooner.

Without stopping to explain his actions, Severus rushed back over to his lab table and grabbed the nearest knife he could find. Closing his eyes to concentrate, he transfigured the knife flawlessly into a Muggle syringe. After loading the medical device with the cleansing draught he made his way back over to where Poppy and Albus were holding Clara down by her arms and legs.

"Severus, what is that?" inquired Albus, looking warily at the massive needle.

"Back away please…both of you," he said softly, too nervous to even ponder what would happen if this experiment failed.

Although skeptical, both Albus and Poppy released their hold on Clara, and stepped back to give the young wizard some space. Clara was still fidgeting and thrashing around in the bed as the fever and poison continued to wreak havoc on her body. Not knowing what else to do, Severus bent down until his face was mere inches from her head. He gently whispered soothing words into her ear as he spread one arm across her upper body, holding her in place and one leg across her thighs, keeping her legs from kicking. "I've got you, Clara. Relax, love; let me take care of you. I wont let anything happen to you. Come back to me," he continued to whisper softly for her ears only.

Once her body began to relax, Severus quickly grasped a hold onto her upper arm and stuck the needle deep into her feverish flesh. It pained him to have to cause her more discomfort, but he know this was her only hope. Once the draught was administered he dropped to his knees in exhaustion and grasped Clara's warm hand, not caring who was watching. Now they waited.


	33. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter Thirty- Three- Sleeping Beauty

In the almost suffocating darkness of the castle dungeons, sat a solitary figure, bent over the slumbering form of a young woman. To any onlooker the man appeared to be asleep. His shoulders were slumped as if he carried a heavy load; his head rested lazily against an open palm and his breath was even and deep. The only sign of the man's lucidity was the subtle movement of his fingertips as he ran his free hand up and down the unconscious woman's arm. The silence in the room was only broken periodically by whispered words that were for her alone. _Come back to me…don't leave me…I was such a fool._

A full forty-eight hours had passed since Severus administered the life saving potion. Clara's fever had broken almost instantly, the poison was neutralized within the hour, and the tremors subsided before the sun came up. They had all breathed a sigh of relief, but something was still not right. Clara had not woken up and no matter what methods they used to rouse her, she remained lifeless like a porcelain doll. Poppy was convinced that her body was merely healing itself after the trauma she had experienced, but after a full day Severus had become restless with worry. He had not left her side for more than a few minutes at a time. Albus and Poppy had tried to convince him to rotate watching her in shifts, but he refused to budge. In the end, they gave in to his demands.

"The first time I met Miss Clara Lanning, I knew there was something special about her," interrupted the soft-spoken voice of Albus Dumbledore as he emerged from the shadows in the corner of the tiny room. "It is hard to not be warmed by her charm, is it not?"

Severus made no indication that he had heard the Headmasters words. He continued to lightly stroke her arm and watch her face, silently willing her to open her eyes.

"When did you know?" inquired the old man.

"When did I know what?" he finally asked, noticing that the Headmaster was not going to leave without a conversation.

"That you were in love with her," he stated bluntly.

Severus let out a faint snarl and refused to look at the meddling old man. "I am not in love with her. She is merely a friend. I stay out of your personal life, so I would appreciate the same courtesy," he snapped.

"Ah, I see. So you have not realized it yourself. No matter, I will just let you know when I first realized it then," he said cheerfully.

Severus rolled his eyes and continued his ministrations, trying to block out Albus' overbearing presence in the room.

"It was last fall. You had been giving Clara a lesson out in the forest when Voldemort summoned you to a meeting. It was quite sweet; while you were gone Clara had worried herself into a near panic. When you returned to find that she had waited up for you, I believe that on some level your heart was given to her at that very moment. Although it might have been even earlier, only you know for sure. Perhaps it was after the infamous potions accident of '95 or even the first time you healed her after I brought her to Grimmauld Place. Love does have a way of sneaking in when you least expect it," he continued softly, his eyes twinkling no longer with a sense of mischief, but instead a look a pure fatherly love.

"You know not of what you speak," grunted Severus, still refusing to meet his gaze. "I am no longer capable of love. "Love does nothing but offer destruction. Look at what your love for Clara has done to her. If you would have just left her alone, she wouldn't be in this bed right now," he spat, doing very little to hold in his bitterness now.

Albus drew his lips into a hard line and carefully studied the young man for a few moments. "I have thought about that more times than you can imagine, Severus. There are many things in my past that I wish could have turned out differently. However, you are old enough to know that you cannot dwell on the past, nor can you change it. If Clara could speak right now I think she would be angry with us both for wishing to change her fate. She was brought into both of our lives, I believe for the better."

"So this is what you consider, 'for the better'? Forgive me, Headmaster, but I do not see how lying in a dungeon in a coma is an improvement on her previous life," he laughed bitterly.

"Well, I think that is for her to decide. Besides, her story has not yet ended. In fact, I believe that once she decides to awaken, it will truly begin," he murmured with a wink. "Here, I brought some of Clara's favorite books. Why don't you try reading to her? I think she would enjoy hearing your voice. She is very fond of you, Severus. I am certain she has come to terms with her feelings. Now it is your turn."

Severus shot the old man another glare and snatched the books from his wrinkled hand. "So you want me to fall in love with a woman who is destined to hate me in a matter of months, after I am forced to kill that man she considers to be her father? How cruel can you be?"

"Ah, so that is what you think will happen? If you truly believe that than you do not have as much faith in her as I do, nor do you truly see how powerful love can be. Hopefully you will decide before it is too late."

Before Severus could turn around to retaliate, the Headmaster was gone, leaving him once again to his quiet solitude.

Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks, and still Clara continued to be nonresponsive. Albus started a rumor amongst a few faculty members that Clara had taken off a few weeks to visit her family in the States, so naturally the whole school knew. Poppy had suggested that she be moved to her quarters so she could keep a watch over her vital signs and continue to work on reviving her, but Severus would have none of it. Instead he carried her to his private quarters and tucked her into his own bed, the same bed that they had shared so many months ago. Both the Mediwitch and the Headmaster stood back and watched in wonder at the possessive nature Severus had revealed. Other than teaching his classes during the day, he never left her side. When Albus questioned his reasons for his constant vigil and commitment, he merely mumbled something about "responsibility" or "keeping a promise". Albus simply shook his head, knowing that it was much more than that. The young professor was just too stubborn to see it himself.

As November iced into December Severus' despair worsened with every day Clara refused to wake up. He felt lonelier than he ever had in his life. At least when they had not been speaking to one another he was still able to hear her voice in passing, listen to her sing when she thought no one was listening, see her walk when she didn't think he was watching. Guilt had over taken him making him feel sick when he thought about their last encounter and how ridiculous he had been. He felt that this was entirely his fault. "I should have been there," he whispered into her ear, as he gently ran his fingers through her smooth waves. "I should have been watching Draco closer so I could have protected you."

It had not taken him long to deduce that Draco Malfoy had been the culprit behind the tainted chocolate. He was able to trace down the small candy box to a shop in Knockturn Alley that had been known for dealing out Muggle narcotics back in the 1970s. Apparently they had never stopped, and were beginning to deal in mixed magic and Muggle poisons. The deadly chocolates had been meant for the Headmaster but Clara had intercepted them instead.

"Well, what shall I read you tonight, dear?" he asked as he put on his tiny pair of spectacles. Severus hated wearing them and wouldn't dream of being seen by anyone, but the dim light of the dungeon had taken its toll on his eyesight, resulting in frequent headaches. After blinking a few times to focus his vision, he selected a thick red and gold text entitled _Worlds Most Beloved Fairytales_.

Leaning back in his chair, he levitated the book so it would hovered in front of him, leaving him free to hold onto Clara's hand. "Why don't we start with this one?" he said with a chuckle as he flipped to the story of _Sleeping Beauty_ "I believe that this fits our situation quite nicely, don't you think?" he murmured as he planted a light kiss on her knuckles.

"Once upon a time there was a Queen who had a beautiful baby daughter. She asked all the fairies in the kingdom to the christening, but unfortunately forgot to invite one of them, who was a bit of a witch as well. _As if that's a bad thing. Silly muggles._ She came anyway, but as she passed the baby's cradle, she said…"

Severus' words steadily faded as his consistent lack of sleep began to creep up on him. He barely made it through another chapter before he was slumped against the bed with his head resting next to Clara's shoulder, his long raven locks fanning out across the sheets. It didn't take long before his deep, even breaths matched those of Clara's.

_Severus found himself walking serenely down a familiar path. The surrounding greenery was overgrown and poorly kept, but his feet seemed to remember the twists and turns of the narrow dirt trail. It didn't take him long before he realized his location. He had been here hundreds of times as a child. It had become his sanctuary from the verbal and physical abuse he was forced to endure at home. He would often come here in the middle of the night to escape the shouting coming from his parents downstairs. Here there were only happy memories. Here he was safe. This had been where he had first seen Lily, where they had first discovered and developed their own powers and where he spent countless blissful hours developing his friendship with her. _

_The pathway opened up to reveal an old but still usable double swing set, a rusty old slide and a slightly bent row of monkey bars. Severus smiled to himself as he stepped into the clearing. To a poor, neglected, underfed nine-year-old boy, this playground had been paradise. It still looked much the same despite its years of obvious use. _

_A light misty rain began to fall, but he ignored it as he inspected every inch of his beloved space. He was running his slender hands across the cool steal of the slide when his scalp started to prickle, giving him the distinct feeling that he was being watched. Clutching his wand inside his robe pocket he slowly turned around in search of who ever might have joined him._

"_Relax, Severus. No need to start a duel. It's only me," spoke a soft almost angelic voice._

"_Lily?" replied Severus, as he focused on the woman's form standing only a few feet away from him. Through the misty rain he could barely make out her slim features._

"_I think you knew you would find me here. This was our secret place. So many sweet memories," she said with a soft smile. She walked over to him with a quiet, graceful stride. She looked the same as he remembered, but also different. She was neither young nor old, not quite like a ghost, but not completely alive. _

"_Lily…I…I…"_

"_Not right now, Severus. I know you wish to speak with me about many things but there are important matters to attend to first. Come sit down with me," she softly, gesturing to the swing set. "I bet I can still swing higher than you."_

"_You want me to swing?" he said in disbelief._

"_Yes I do. Far too long you have lived your life blocking all attempts at having fun. It is not going to kill you to swing on a swing set with an old friend," she said with a chuckle._

"_I have not had time for fun," he spat bitterly._

"_Oh, Severus, what has the world done to you?" she whispered softly as she closed the gap between them. "Your heart is so closed. Where is the curious little genius boy who once day dreamed with me on these very swings?"_

"_He had to grow up and take responsibility for his actions."_

"_But has he forgotten to let himself truly live? Did he forget to let himself love and be loved in return?" she said, staring into his dark eyes as she gently placed her hands onto his cheek. Her touch was soft and light, as if she was hardly there in the physical sense. _

"_I have only loved once," he whispered, eyes pleading._

" _Severus, I was never yours to love. The love of a friend perhaps, but I could not give you my heart when it belonged to another. Surely you know this."_

"_Lily, I will always…"_

"_But, Severus, you don't anymore. Can't you feel that there is another who truly holds your heart? That is why I am here. She needs you. You cannot keep closing yourself off for someone who was not yours in the first place."_

"_I don't think I can. I have tried so hard to keep your memory alive, to atone for what I did to you…"_

"_Severus, I am happy. I am at peace and you have done a marvelous job protecting my son. But you will not make it through this life if you continue to shut out the world. You love her and you need her. Why do you push her away?" she asked as she led him slowly over to the swing, forcing him to sit down with a gentle press of her hand to his shoulder. "She is sick isn't she?"_

"_How do you know about Clara?" he asked, looking both pained and shocked._

"_Just as you watch over Harry, I watch over you," she said with a smile. "She is a lovely creature, both loyal and forgiving. She has a great capacity to accept and to love."_

"_She won't wake up. I have tried every spell, every potion, read every book…"_

"_Does she know of your feelings for her?" she asked simply._

"_Of course not. She doesn't know what she is doing, getting mixed up with me. It is too dangerous."_

"_But you do love her?"_

"_Lily, please don't ask me that?"_

"_Severus, answer the question."_

"_Yes…of course I do. I love her so much that sometimes I feel as if I will die if I cannot look upon her. It feels like a weight against my chest every time I look into her eyes. She has invaded every fiber of my being making it impossible to force myself away from her," he mumbled almost inaudibly. "But I promised myself I would protect her and I made a promise to you."_

"_Severus, I will always be with you. I am a part of you, always. However, you must move on and continue to live. Without her you will not survive and neither will she. If you truly want to protect her, then you must give all of yourself to her."_

"_But how do I wake her up?" he asked, desperation dripping from every word._

"_I have already told you how. Love truly is the most powerful magic in the world. You must learn how to use it," she whispered as she bent down to gently place a kiss on his cheek. "Watch my boy, and don't forget to allow yourself to love, Severus, before it is too late."_

Severus woke up with a start. It took a few confusing moments before he realized that he had fallen asleep in the chair next to his bed. The book he had been reading had fallen onto the floor next to him and the clock on the mantel read just after two in the morning. With a wave of his hand he lit a few extra candles on his nightstand in order to get a better look at Clara's slumbering form.

She was still sleeping peacefully but her facial expressions had furrowed into a frown as if she was sad or possibly in pain. His heart once again hurt to see her like this. "Please wake up," he whispered as he gently ran his fingers through her loose curls. "What must I do to wake you up?"

_Love truly is the most powerful magic in the world. You must learn how to use it. _Lily's words continued to echo through his mind as he bent down to retrieve Clara's fallen book. As he flipped it onto the nightstand it fell open to reveal a small illustration he had not noticed before. The picture showed a princess sleeping in an ornately decorated bed not unlike the one he had in his quarters, which now housed his own sleeping maiden. Bending down to meet her was a tall, raven-haired prince. His lips were mere inches from her own and his eyes were closed in anticipation. Below the picture were the words_; The spell will be broken by loves true kiss._

Severus rolled his eyes and slammed the book shut. _Ridiculous, what are they teaching these children?_ he thought out loud, but ever so slowly he began inching his way closer to Clara. J_ust one little kiss wouldn't hurt, if nothing else to remind me what it felt like. Besides when she does wake up, I doubt she will ever want to look at me again, let alone kiss me._

Severus gently brushed his lips across hers. Her lips were softer and warmer than he expected. Her breath gently tickled his cheek as he lightly nuzzled his face against hers. Oh how he had missed this. How he had tasted her only to give her up was beyond him. He found himself suddenly forgetting why he had pushed her away in the first place. Without giving it another thought he began to lightly kiss her lips, her cheeks, her eyelids, even her tiny nose. Severus could have sworn he felt her breathing accelerate so he quickly sat up in anticipation. After a few minutes of no change his face fell back into its usual scowl. "Of course that didn't work. Stupid childish nonsense," he mumbled.

Severus thought again about what Lily had told him. _Without her you will not survive and neither will she. If you truly want to protect her, then you must give all of yourself to her._

What did those words really mean? True, he was a divided man. He had always felt caught in between his devotion to Lily, debt to Dumbledore and service to the Dark Lord. Did he even have anything left to give Clara? Would she want him if he offered it?

Bending down once again, he reverently scooped her up and sat down on the bed, cradling her in his arms. He watched her in silence, trying to silently communicate how he truly felt. He had never been good with words when it came to matters of the heart. Truth be told, he had never heard someone speak so passionately to him before Clara. How could he truly describe how he was feeling in this moment?

_You need her. _He heard Lily say. Yes, perhaps that was a good place to start.

"Clara, I cannot live another day without your voice, without your laugh, without your touch. You are the only way I can make it though the day. Without you I am nothing but an empty human shell of a man. You make me believe that I could truly live again instead of the hollow existence I have been stuck in for years. You are the most selfless, compassionate person I have ever met and I should have been honored when you gave me your heart. If you can hear, please know that I will never hurt you again. I'm so sorry for pushing you away. I was scared, bitter and selfish, but more than that, I was afraid that you would get hurt, and that was exactly what happened. I will do everything within my power to make sure you never hurt again. I will die for you if I must because…because…I love you….I love you, Clara."

* * *

Clara felt warm, content, like she was wrapped in a snug cocoon where no one could harm her. Occasionally she would dream, but no dream would last longer than a few moments. Sometimes she would hear voices, but it was hard to distinguish what they were saying most of time. The voices would often times sound worried, sometimes angry, and many times sad. There was a soothing female voice that would carry over two other deeper, male voices. The man's voice she heard most often was rich, full and soothing. She liked that one the best. She would listen for a while but then the warm darkness would grab her and pull her away until she could no longer hear him.

The voice had come back. He was calling out to her, imploring her to come back to him. She desperately wanted to. She continued to listen as the man poured out his heart to her. "I know him," she thought. "Severus? I want to wake up!" More and more he opened up his heart to her and she took in every word. He needed her, he wanted her. She had to wake up but she could already feel the darkness as it came to pull her away. She began to struggle as she fought off the overwhelming need to sleep. She tried yelling but she couldn't quite get her lips to move or sound to come out. She gave up struggling long enough to hear him say I love you. Then she felt a lush warming sensation on her mouth as his lips molded over hers.

"I love you, Clara," he whispered in between kisses. "I need you."

"Sev," she croaked, barely able to make a sound.

Thinking that he was only hearing things in his mind, Severus continued to plant feather like kisses along her jaw, across her cheek and against the swell of her lips. It wasn't until her lips began to gently respond to his touch that he realized that she had awoken.

"Severus," she attempted but could barely form any words, she felt so weak. It took all the strength she had to force open her eyes.

Severus pulled her against him even tighter and when her eyes finally fluttered open and locked into his he thought he was going to burst.

"Clara, can you hear me?" he asked gently as he ran his finger across her cheek, smoothing a curl out of her eyes.

"I…I always could," she whispered, attempting to give him a weak smile. "Please tell me again?"

"Tell you what again, my dear?"

"That part when you said you loved me."

Severus lips curled into a rare yet still subtle smile as he bent down to nuzzle against the side of her cheek. "I love you," he whispered in an intoxicatingly low timbre.

"I love you too," she whispered back, grasping onto his robe as if she was afraid he would disappear.

"I won't let anything like this happen to you again," he promised. "I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean?" she asked earnestly, sudden aware that she had no idea how she ended up in his bed.

"Darling, you've been unconscious for a little over a month. You almost died, Clara. Do you not remember what happened in Albus' office?" he asked, never letting his lips break contact with her skin for more than a few moments.

"I…I…remember leaving the Halloween feast with Albus. He said he had a basket of sweets delivered. After that things get fuzzy," she whimpered, looking clearly upset. "Oh God, is Albus alright? Where is he?"

"Albus, is perfectly fine. He's worried about you. So was I. Shall I go get him?" he offered.

"NO! I mean…please don't leave me. Just hold me like this. Perhaps you could wait until the morning?" she pleaded.

"Clara, I wouldn't let go of you even if you started kicking and screaming. I promise I will protect you with my very life. I won't break that promise."

"I only want you to love me. That's all I ever want from you, Severus. Can't we protect each other from now on, together?" she asked softly as Severus eased them both back until they were nestled underneath the covers.

"Darling, I can take care of myself. Don't worry about that," he whispered, his deep voice lulling her back to sleep.

"I worry about you all the time. I will protect you, Severus, because I love you. I always have," she said with a yawn.

"Well than I guess I have nothing to worry about. Would you like to go back to sleep now?" he asked, noticing that she could hardly keep her eyes opened.

"Hummm, yes please," she murmured.

"Do you promise that you will wake up?"

"Only if you promise to kiss me when I do," she replied with a weak smile.

"Oh I can assure you there will be quite a lot of that when you wake up, sweetheart. I am afraid I will do that whether you want it or not. Now that I have tasted you again I only want more and more you," he purred into her ear.

Severus smirked when he felt her body shiver with pleasure against his. His Clara was back and he was certain he would do all that was within his powers to never let her go.


	34. Demonstration of Abilities

Chapter Thirty- Four- Demonstration of Abilities ***Warning- This chapter contains mature content. **

Clara slept on and off for the next few days, only waking up long enough to eat, drink and visit the loo. Severus desperately wanted to spend every waking moment kissing and caressing her. He longed to discover all of the secrets and pleasures her body had to offer, but she was so weak she could barely focus on a conversation that lasted more than a few moments at a time. So instead he spent most of his time outside of his classes helping her build up her strength, and when she was up for it, kissing her until she melted limply into his arms. She would regain her strength eventually and when she did, he planned on making her his completely.

"Do you want to try walking around a little today?" Severus asked when he felt Clara had begun to stir next to him.

"What day of the week is it?" she mumbled, still not opening her eyes.

"It's Saturday, love. You told me that you wanted to be up and about by Sunday."

"If I don't get out of bed, what are my other options for entertainment?" she said softly as she peaked open her eyes.

"Well seeing as there are no classes for me to teach today, I suppose we could spend the day doing a little of this..." he murmured, as he grabbed a hold of her hand and began smothering wet kisses up her arm, eliciting a round of giggles from her lips. "or we could do a little of this…" he purred as he quickly rolled her underneath him, trapping her in a searing kiss.

Clara quickly found herself pressed up firmly against Severus' body. His kisses drove her nearly insane, and over the past week she had looked for any excuse to be in his arms. This had not been difficult since she was still sharing his bed. When Albus had suggested she return to her own quarters, Severus had been adamantly against it. He felt that she still required constant care since they were unsure if all the drug and poison had left her system. So now she was back sleeping in his bed just like before however this time things were different. There was an undeniable heat between them. With each kiss they lingered a little bit longer and felt a little bit braver. But just when Clara felt like they might finally take things further Severus would pull himself away, leaving her flustered and panting like a virgin on prom night.

"Severus, I really don't want to get up," she protested as he once again pulled away from her and began tugging her out of bed.

"If you are really wanting to go to Slughorn's ridiculous party next week than you need to build up your endurance," he said sternly.

Clara gave him a dramatic pout and flung her legs over the side of the bed. _What is his problem?_ she thought to herself as she began making her way across the room on shaky legs. _He's treating me like I'm made out of glass._

"You know I'm not going to break," she said, giving him a seductive grin just before her legs began to buckle.

Severus was there in an instant wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her steady. "You were saying?" he said with a smirk.

"Uuuggghhh, my stupid legs just don't want to work right. I want to be able to move around without feeling like I am going to topple over." _And to make love to you without feeling like I'm going to break._

"You will get there. It will just take time before you are back to your old self," he said, smoothing a strand of frizzy curls back behind her ear. "Shall I draw you a bath?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes," she breathed, eyes wide opened. Perhaps he was changing his mind and was ready to take things further?

Severus gently led her to the nearest armchair and quickly disappeared into the bathroom. In a matter of minutes he returned to usher her to the waiting bath. The bathtub was a welcomed sight, full of multicolored bubbles and the delicious scent of eucalyptus and peppermint.

"Does this please you?" he asked, his voice slightly strained as he wrapped his arms around her waist once again from behind. "Shall I help you undress?"

"Oh!" was all Clara could squeak out. She had never been naked in front of him before. The idea was both terrifying and tantalizing. "That would be nice," she finally managed to say.

Without saying a word, Severus slowly let his hands slide from her hips up the front of her tummy, gracefully sliding until they found the bottom button of her nightshirt. With the grace and ease that only Severus possessed, he began to slowly undo each button as he lazily kissed the side of her neck.

Clara's breathing accelerated as each button exposed a little more of her flushed skin. Periodically Severus would pause to run his hands over her stomach, caressing it until his own harsh breathing matched hers. "So soft, so beautiful," he whispered against her ear.

Clara could feel her mind shut off and her body respond to his touch. All thoughts of the inviting bath in front of her were banished from her mind and were replaced with images of Severus' body claiming hers under the warm, inviting blankets in his bed. His fingers finally made it to the only remaining button that held the offending fabric from exposing her waiting breast. Clara could feel his growing erection pressing against her lower back, making the clear statement that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Just as his hands were about to undo the button he froze and slowly dropped his arms to his side.

"Have a good bath, sweatheart," he said, his voice sounding huskier than she had ever heard it before. "I'll see you when you get out and will have breakfast waiting for you."

Before Clara could so much as mutter her protest he was gone. "Oh come on!" she yelled, yanking the rest of her pajamas off of her body, leaving them in a heap on the floor. She was used to rejection. The only other man she had ever been involved with romantically had pushed her away countless times. For Ben, sex was just a means to an end. They only "made love" if he wanted it, which was rarely. Severus was not like him at all, she could tell he was pushing her away for a different reason. It was obvious that he wanted her in a way Ben never did. The evidence of his desire had been poking her in the back every night she feel asleep in his arms and every morning when she woke up to his kisses. He must be afraid she was still too sick. Settling back into the bath she let out a loud sigh. She would have to work extra hard to show him that she was well and ready.

After settling Clara into the bathroom, Severus quickly retreated up to his potions lab, kicking over a stack of books in the process. He had been irresponsible and selfish to let things go that far. _Calm yourself, _he thought, rubbing his eyes as if he could erase the heavenly imagine he had just left. "She needs more time you fool. She was nearly dead just days ago and already you are trying to seduce her," he muttered to himself, fighting desperately to control his arousal and anger. He had seen how her legs still shook when she tried to walk and how her fingers still trembled when she took the few meager bites of her meals. There was no way she would be able to handle his carnal appetite. It had been years since he'd had a woman and he doubted he would be able to control himself. Until she was well he could not touch her. She was his to protect and that included protection from himself.

Clara's health did continue to improve. With Severus' doting care she quickly regained strength and stamina. A few days before the end of the term Albus thought it prudent that Clara make an appearance back in the Great Hall so as to ease suspicions. Albus had explained to her students that she was recovering from the Muggle flu, which she caught while visiting her family. Her students greeted her with enthusiasm when she showed up for her first meal, although the multitude of enchanted get-well cards might have been overkill. One of her first year Hufflepuff boys even burst into tears due to the fact that a fourth year Gryffindor convinced him the Muggle flu was one hundred percent fatal, and Clara only had a few weeks to live. After a long explanation on Muggle ailments and cup of hot chocolate, the boy finally calmed down long enough to relinquish his hold on his beloved teacher's hand.

Horace Slughorn's Christmas Party was scheduled just before students left to go home for the holidays. Clara had been so excited all week about the prospect of finally being able to show Severus that she was well enough to do _anything_. She was also hoping that her choice of outfit would put a few thoughts into his head. Severus had been very clear that they could show no signs of affection or even friendship in public. This was for both of their safety, but that didn't mean that she couldn't have some fun flaunting what she knew he wanted.

The outfit she had chosen for the occasion was a simple, green cotton and lace, knee lengthy dress with a fitted waist. The wow factor was the Marilyn Monroe halter style neckline. The plugging neckline was much more daring than she would normally wear. Tonks had bought her the dress when she first arrived at Hogwarts but she had not been brave enough to wear it. Mainly due to the fact that with the bra she had to wear, her breast looked voluptuous and ready to spill out of the dress. She knew that it would help catch Severus' attention. She paired the outfit with silver pumps that she practiced walking in every time Severus left to teach one of his classes. Using a few pointers that Minerva had given her, she pulled her hair up into a simple twist, leaving a few tendrils framing her face.

She had hoped that since Severus could not technically escort her to the party, Albus would be her official date, but at the last minute he said he had business outside of the school. She decided to just go alone with the hopes that she would at least be able to steal a few moments away with Severus.

Slughorn's office had been magically enhanced to be three times its actual size and was decorated with some of the most exquisite decorations she had ever seen. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings, so that it looked as though all the inhabitants of the room were inside a vast tent. An ornate golden lamp dangled from the center of the ceiling casting a rich red light across the room. Upon further inspection Clara was delighted to see that real fairies, which were happily fluttering, each a brilliant speak of light, caused the source of the light. Clara was immediately intimidated by how crowded and stuffy that room appeared. Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a one corner making Clara roll her eyes at the though of Sir Thomas just moments ago attempting his best version of _The Twelve Days of Wizard's Christmas_. In another corner, a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, one of whom was non-discreetly staring directly at her ample cleavage with no shame. Actually, the man seemed to be looking at her like she was a juicy steak he would like to sink his teeth in. _Just lovely,_ she thought, as she non-too lady-like knocked back a glass of champagne she had been given by a house elf.

"Don't you think it would be wise to be a little more discerning about what you put in your mouth, Miss Lanning?" came a low voice just behind her ear.

Masking her emotions, she slowly turned around to find herself face to face with the one man she truly wanted to see at this party. Clara was pleased to see that despite his best attempt at looking calm and collected; his eyes traveled slowly down her body, lingering on her delectable décolletage. His breathing accelerated and the normally chalky complexion warmed to a dusty pink.

"Would you like for me to get you a drink, Professor? You look a little flush," she asked, giving her best innocent façade.

"I am afraid a drink will do nothing to satisfy what I suddenly find myself craving, Miss Lanning," he whispered, only loud enough for her to hear. "You look positively sinful, my dear. Make certain that you remember who you belong to tonight, because I assure you every man in this room will want to take you home."

"So you approve?" she whispered, making sure to keep her facial expressions neutral as if she was merely discussing something academic with a colleague.

"Absolutely not. I never want you wearing that dress in front others ever again. It is driving me mad knowing that they are awarded the same view as me tonight," he teased, curling his lip ever so slightly to show her that he was not actually angry.

"Well, I could always take it off if you feel that it is too revealing, Professor," she purred, flirtatiously pulling up her the bottom of her dress as if she was going to take it off.

In an instant her body was yanked behind one of the long crimson drapes that covered the walls. Before she could utter a word Severus' mouth consumed hers in a possessive and demanding kiss. If it wasn't for the fact that her back was pressed firmly against the wall, she might have melted into a puddle of contented goo right there on the stone floor.

"Behave yourself," he murmured, giving her chin a playful pinch. "Oh and by the way, that man who was staring at you like he wanted to take a bite out of your delicious looking flesh is a vampire named Sanguini. He looks hungry tonight…stay away from him. I'm the only one that gets to do this to you," he whispered, as he playfully nipped at her neck before disappearing back out into the party.

"Holy shit, this place is nuts," she giggle out loud.

Clara remained behind the curtain until she felt that her reddening face had finally cooled down. She only made it a few steps from her hiding place before literally bumping into a highly intoxicated Horace Slughorn. He was having an animated conversation with Professor Trelawney, Harry Potter, a little blonde girl she recognized as being a Ravenclaw, and a very bored looking Severus.

"Ah, Professor Lanning, I am so delighted you were able to make it. I heard about your near death flu experience. You know you really should have contacted me. I could have whipped you up a potion to make you feel better in no time. Of course, Harry here could have done the same. I was just telling Severus that he must be very proud to have produced such an exceptionally talented Potions student.

"Indeed," said Severus quietly, his eyes boring into the uncomfortable looking Gryffindor.

"Yes, I suppose Harry has Severus to thank for such a fine education. Professor Lanning, did you know that Severus was at the top of his class when it came to his love making skills," Slughorn droned, drunk as a skunk.

Clara had just taken a sip of wine that Severus had passed her, when she promptly spit out its contents all over Professor Trelawney's hideous beaded robe. "Excuse me, Sybill. Horace, what did you just say?" she croaked.

"Why I was merely pointing out that Severus was at the top of his class when it came to his potion making skills," he said, completely oblivious to his little slip of the tongue.

Clara glanced over to Severus and found him standing stiffly with a smug look on his face. He raised his eyebrows and gave Clara a heated stare in return. Professor Trelawney and Harry seemed completely oblivious of Slughorn's little mess up and continued to stare blankly at the man while he prattled on. The little blonde witch however must have heard his blunder, and looked to be about to bring it up in conversation. Clara quickly tapped her leg with her foot and shook her head as if to say "don't you dare."

"Well, if you have not had a chance to experience his work, than perhaps sometime over the Christmas holidays Severus can show you a thing or two, dear."

Clara felt like she was truly going to lose it after that. Her face turned bright red and she had to bite her tongue in order to keep from laughing.

"Don't worry, Professor. I have already planned on showing Professor Lanning an in-depth demonstration of my _abilities _over the school holidays, and perhaps even a preview tonight," he said, giving no hint of an expression except for the small curl to the side of his upper lip and the dark gleam in his opaque eyes.

Clara again chose the wrong moment to take a sip of her wine, but instead of spitting it she accidentally snorted it up her nose, eliciting a round of nervous giggles. _Breathe, Clara, breathe._

Before Clara could completely pass out, their conversation was interrupted by the gruff voice of Argus Filch. "Professor Slughorn," wheezed Filch, his jowls aquiver and the maniacal light of mischief detection in his bulging eye, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

The handsome blonde, Clara recognized as Draco Malfoy pulled himself free of Filch's grip. "All right, I wasn't invited!" he said angrily. "I was trying to gatecrash, happy?"

"Guess daddy's money couldn't buy everything, eh junior?" thought Clara, eyeing the young man with intense scrutiny. Something wasn't right about him. To be quite honest he gave her the creeps. He was more intense and high stressed than any boy his age should be. The young man look almost ill, he had dark shadows under his eyes and a distinctly grayish tinge to his skin. No, something was definitely not right. She wasn't the only one eyeing him. Severus and Harry seemed to take extra interest in the young man as well.

"You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say nighttime prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?" snapped Filch.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," said Severus suddenly.

"Oh, now, Severus," said Slughorn, letting out a ridiculous hiccup, "it's Christmas, don't be too hard-"

"I'm his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," said Severus curtly. "Follow me, Draco."

They left, Severus leading the way, Malfoy looking resentful. Severus did not so much as glance over at Clara as he swept out of the room. She wanted to follow after him, but Horace immediately linked arms with her in an attempt to bring her into a conversation with the captain of Puddlemere United. It took her a few minutes before she could finally get a word in to excuse herself. Making sure that no one was watching, she discreetly slipped out of the room and took off as quietly as possible down the corridor.

Clara pressed her ear against door after door as she dashed down the corridor until, with a dull thud she rammed up against something solid right outside of a classroom door. She heard what she thought was a young man's voice say "ouch." Expecting to see a person or at least a large object blocking her path, she almost yelled out when she realized there was nothing there, at least nothing she could see. _How odd?_ she thought, as she waved her arms out in front of her. _Maybe I still have some of that damn drug in my system?_ she thought, rubbing the small knot that was forming on her forehead.

Her attention was suddenly brought over to the classroom door where raised voice could be heard. She recognized immediately the booming baritone voice of Severus. The other obviously belonged to a very unhappy sounding Draco Malfoy.

"…cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled-"

"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?"

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."

"Who suspects me?" said Malfoy angrily. "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? She must've had an enemy no one knows about- don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work- I can stop you!"

There was a pause and then Severus said quietly, "Ah…Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

_Who the hell is Bellatrix?_ thought Clara, pressing her head a little bit closer to the door. _Bitch better not mess with my man. Master? Does he mean that Voldadouche guy? Why is Sev talking to this kid like he is a Death Eater already? Surely not!_

"Listen to me," said Severus, his voice so low now that Clara had to push her ear very hard against the keyhole to hear. "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco-"

_Unwhatable vow?_ she thought, so engrossed in their conversation she didn't realize that Harry Potter was also listening to the conversation just a few feet away from her under his invisibility cloak. His knee still ached from where she had run into him just moments before. He thought about revealing himself to her, but figured it was best to just keep quiet. Professor Lanning always seemed to be the curious type, maybe in would come in handy to have another person hear this conversation.

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

"You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but-"

Clara and Harry barely had a second's warning before footsteps on the other side of the door became louder. Clara quickly darted into the darkness of the nearest alcove and Harry flung himself out of the way just as it burst open. Harry waited until Malfoy sprinted off down the corridor and Severus step out of his path before tiptoeing quietly back to the party.

Severus stood there in silence, his expression unfathomable. Clara watched him from her hidden cubby, not sure about what to do next. Crouching in her rather snug dress, she became uncomfortable very quickly, causing her to squirm and wiggle. Her slick shoe slid out from under her causing her to tumble onto the ground and out of the dark corner in which was hiding her from Severus' gave.

"Clara! What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled, grasping onto her arm to pull her up.

"Oh…I ummm…crap. I'm so sorry, Severus. I wasn't trying to spy. That Malfoy kid just creeps me out and I was worried about you when you left the party. I honestly don't know why I followed you…"

Severus cut off her rambling by pushing her deeper into the alcove, holding up his hand to silence her. "Hold on a moment," he whispered. Turning his back to her he held up both hands towards the opening of the alcove. With a graceful wave of his hands, hundreds of gray colored bricks materialized, stacking themselves neatly until the little alcove was completely sealed in and they were securely incased within four walls. Only the large arched window granted a small amount of light into the space.

"Are you mad me?" she asked quietly.

"No, I'm not mad at you, but we need to get some things clear," he said, pacing from one side of the make shift room to the next. "This is a dangerous game you have entered into Clara and in order for me to ensure your protection, you must do exactly as I say. How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Ummm, a lot. Enough to know that you made some type of vow to help little blondy succeed in his mission and that you are pretty pissed because he keeps giving you the slip. What are you trying to help him with, Severus? This kid sounds like he is up to no good. Shouldn't you tell Albus about all this?" she questioned.

"Stop…the first thing you must do is trust that Albus and I have everything under control. The second thing you much promise is to not ask questions. I cannot tell you everything and if this is going to work between us than you much be okay with being in the dark about certain things. Can you handle that?" he asked, his eyes pleading with his.

"Are you trying to protect him?"

"Yes"

"Are you in danger?"

"Always"

Clara drew in a loud breath as she hopped up onto the window ceil. "I don't understand why you can't tell me more Severus. Do you not trust me?"

"Clara, you are the kindest, gentlest, and most trustworthy person in this castle. It has nothing to do with you, sweetheart. There is information that is passed between the Headmaster and I that could end this war. If you were to become privy to such information, it could possibly cause you to be a walking target, love. I told you that I would do anything to keep you safe and I will, but you have got to trust me. I will be as truthful as I possibly can but I am telling the truth when I say, I cannot tell you everything," he said passionately.

"I trust you, Severus," she said quietly, making sure to look him straight in the eyes.

Their eyes locked in silence, the moon illuminating both their faces in a pale wash of light. In Clara's opinion Severus had never looked more handsome. She wanted him desperately and judging by his sudden labored breaths he was thinking the same thing. In two large strides Severus closed the space between them. His hand snaked around to plunge into hair, pulling the clips to release her chocolate tresses. She reveled in the feeling of how large they were as he cupped her head. She wondered briefly just what kind of pleasures those hands could bring. With a light amount of pressure he rather tenderly guided her towards him.

Clara's blood quickened through her veins. She had no choice but to obey and let him pull her closer. Closer to his dark and stormy eyes. Closer to that blindingly exquisite face. Closer to his sinfully sensuous mouth. Did he realize the kind of hold he had over her?

This was not their first kiss, and it would become only one of many, but something was different this time. This was no ordinary kiss, nor was it a soft kiss. This time Severus was demanding, he plundered, he claimed and if Clara still had any lingering doubts as to his desire for her they were promptly forgotten. His strong, warm tongue breached her mouth and explored the untouched recesses. Crippling pleasure seemed to paralyze her, making her slump limply into his arms. Only his firm grip on her arms kept her from sliding off the window seat and onto the cold floor below.

As the kiss continued a fluttering burning sensation began to grow deep in her belly, radiating outward on a feverish pulse and culminating in a moist rush to her loins. Severus deep groan reverberated through her and then his hands began to move. Strong, demanding fingers that had been gripping tightly around her arms suddenly drifted, kneading in a rhythm that matched his mouth, trailing to her breasts. He sucked in a sharp breath in tandem with a guttural moan from Clara's lips just as he reached his goal. Pushing away the fabric of her dress, he freed her already aching breast with a look that could only be described as pure wonder.

"So beautiful," he murmured. "Why the bloody hell did it take me so long to do this?" he questioned to no one in particular.

Lingering over their softness, his hands were gentle as they stroked and worshiped the soft mounds. The rough pads of his thumbs stimulated the sensitive flesh of her nipples and a stunned gasp of delight escaped her. Severus swallowed it as he continued to kiss her with added enthusiasm and answered back with a fervent moan as his fingers continued to drift lower.

Severus stroked her soft, trembling belly, wishing that he could rip off the rest of the hindering fabric. Continuing on, he ran his hands down her hips and thighs until he met the exposed flesh of her legs. They were soft, warm and smooth. He could only imagine what they would feel like wrapped around his naked waist as he drilled into her over and over again.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered, his hot breath sending chills along her spine.

"Yes," she managed to choke out.

He gave a firm squeeze to her kneecaps and attempted to push her knees apart. Overwhelmed with a myriad of sensations she didn't realize what he was attempting to do. "Open for me, sweetheart," he said huskily.

She complied and without hesitation he slid his warm, sure fingers up her inner thigh, never dropping his eye contact from her face. His eager fingers finally met the soft cotton fabric of her knickers, causing an involuntary reaction from both Severus and Clara. "Look at me, Clara," he commanded, after noticing that her head had dropped back and eyes fluttered closed. She slowly blinked her blue eyes open and greeted him with a lazy smile.

"I want to bring you pleasure. You have to tell me what feels good, all right, love? But first we have to dispose of these lovely knickers," he said with a deep rumble in his chest.

Without giving her a chance to comply, he scooped his hands underneath her bum, grasped her undergarments and yanked them down with one mighty tug. Clara let out a yelp as the cold, drafty air hit her most private of areas. After pocketing her knickers, Severus quickly returned his hands to trail up her legs once again. He continued to plunder her mouth and drank from her as a parched man would from a well. When he finally trailed against the trimmed triangle of curls covering her sex, Clara clutched at his wide shoulders as though to lock him into place. When his fingers dipped into her cleft, he found a river of desire. Breath escaped them both as he delved into the slickness feeling the engorged flesh aching to be touched. Clara jerked against the movement involuntarily, seemingly losing control of her reflexes.

"So wet," he murmured, as he positioned his hand to give her the most pleasure.

He barely had to move his hand, but only to hint at a pulsing circle, his knuckle pressed beneath the tight bud as his fingers mimicked the movement of his lips. Soon, her hips moved with him of their own desire, riding the pleasure he was offering like a horse ridding out of control. She knew it would carry her to a heavenly destination and she desperately wanted to get there.

"Severus…" she moaned, not exactly sure what she wanted to say. "So…good."

"Just let it feel good, love. I want you to feel good. You look so beautiful," he whispered in between heated kisses and playful nibbles on her lips. He relished the sound of her harsh intake of breath, which acted as a compass, showing him where to press harder or linger longer.

Severus added a second finger into her waiting heat, causing Clara to let out one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. He made a promise then and there that he would make it his life's mission to elicit that noise as many times as he possibly could. Twisting his hand so he could reach further inside of her he moved his thumb in place over her swollen nub and began to rub relentlessly driving her higher and higher.

"Severus…please…please…"

"What do you want, love? Tell me what feels good?" he demanded, never relinquishing his hold.

"Don't stop…please don't stop."

"Just let go and let it feel good."

Clara could feel the moment coming fast and welcomed the impending released.

"I've got you, Clara. Come for me," he insisted, applying even more pressure.

His silky command was all it took to send Clara over the edge. She peaked in a wet rush of pure white fire. Her rhythmic cries followed the pulses of bliss centered in her core and were smothered by his relentless mouth. Her hips bucked beneath him but he held fast driving her ever higher until she collapsed into his arms.

Severus stood cradling her warm, trembling body against his as she calmed from her intense climax. Once her breathing evened out, he pulled her head up so he could look her in the eyes as he gently removed his soaked fingers from her wet heat.

"I'm going to make love to you, Clara Lanning," he said with the most sincerity she had ever heard from his lips.

"Now?" she questioned, her eyes wide and glossy. "Here?"

Severus let out a chuckle and placed a soft, tender kiss upon her swollen lips. He slowly drew his long, soaked fingers into his mouth, letting out a muffled moan of contentment as he savored her distinct flavor. Clara jaw dropped open with shock at his obvious delight. "You are the Princess of this castle and deserve to be made love to as such. My patrolling duties start in ten minutes and will last most of the night. As soon as the students are gone for the holidays I'm going to make you mine and you will not leave my bed until you ring in the new year."

Clara gave him a sheepish smile; her mind still reeling from the pleasures his fingers had brought her only moments ago. The thought of him bring her pleasures with other parts of his body for days on end was enough to cause her to drop dead of overstimulation. She nodded her head in agreement and allowed him to help her off the window seat.

"May I have my panties please?" she asked, smoothing down her now wrinkled dress.

"I'm afraid not," he said with a smirk, tucking the violet colored fabric deeper into his pocket. "I believe it would only be fair for me to keep it until you…earn it back. Now you better get back to the party before people get suspicious. Until next time, Miss Lanning," he said, giving a small bow before banishing the magical bricks that had been enclosing their alcove and disappearing down the hallway.

"I think this might end up being the best Christmas ever," she mumbled to herself before shuffling back to the sounds of the party, feeling quite sexy without her panties.

Once Severus and Clara disappeared back to their separate destinations a solitary figure immerged from a connecting hallway. "Now what is going on with those two?" whispered the conflicted voice of Draco Malfoy. "Oh Mother is going to be hearing about this."

* * *

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed your first Clara/Sev lemon! I also hope it was worth the wait. There is A LOT more where that came from.**

**I haven't heard from a lot of you in a long time. I hope you are still with me. Reviews really keep me going so please drop me a note! I love you all!**


	35. Just Her

Chapter Thirty-Five- Just Her ***Rated M for a reason.**

"Mum, are you there?" whispered the cautious voice of Draco Malfoy.

He had waited until Slughorn's Christmas Party had finished and the students were tucked into their beds, before silently slipping back into the Slytherin common room. He was now on his hands and knees with his face stuck strategically into the fireplace. This had become a weekly habit of his. With owl mail being too slow and risky now a days, his mother thought it prudent that they fire-call instead. She would offer him advice, but mainly he just wanted to check on her. She was alone since his father remained in Azkaban, and periodically the Dark Lord and a group of Death Eaters would use the Malfoy Manor for meetings. The thought of his mother being there alone with that group of wizards terrified him, and he wanted nothing more than to protect her.

"I'm here, son," said Narcissa Malfoy.

The lady of the house looked worn, as if she had aged ten years in only a matter of months. Every night since Lucius had been locked away she curled up onto the love seat in her small, private sitting room and stared into the dying embers in the hearth, waiting incase Draco needed her.

"Is everything okay, Draco? Have you made progress?" she asked nervously. She had developed a bad habit of wringing her hands in a very unsophisticated manor, but she thought very little of propriety these days. Now her only thought was survival.

"I'm fine. You have to stop worrying about me. You are going to make yourself unwell. Are you…alone?" he questioned, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Bella is here. She is asleep down the hall. All the others are gone…for now," she said, giving a weary smile. "Did you need our help with something?"

"No, I just needed to tell you something. I'm not really sure what to make of it. You know how Aunt Bella is always saying that she doesn't trust Snape?"

"ProfessorSnape, dear. Let's not forget our manners," she corrected. "And yes, I have corrected your aunt many times about her lack of faith in Severus."

"Well, you remember that muggle woman that was brought to Hogwarts last year?"

Narcissa gave a small flinch and lowered her eyes briefly. She had secretly regretted bringing the girl into this situation from the moment she'd opened her mouth to her husband at the ballet. It was true that she had never been found of Muggles, but she did not want to be the cause of any more blood shed. She had seen enough to last a lifetime and she doubted the girl would last a week once Draco succeeded in disposing of the Headmaster. Her blood would one day be on her hands, she was sure of that. "What about her, Draco?"

"I saw her with Professor Snape. They seemed to be…close. I was just about to round the corner to try to go back into the Room of Requirements, when I heard voices. They came out of an alcove together and they…"

"They what, Draco?"

"I don't know. They just looked like they were together. She was smiling at him and I just really don't know what to make of it. Should we tell the Dark Lord?"

"NO!" she said firmly. "I am sure that Severus knows what he is doing. He is probably trying to lull her into a false sense of security. I trust him completely and you should do the same."

"It didn't look like he was there under false pretenses. It wouldn't surprise me if he was shagging her. What if he is secretly some Muggle lover?"

"Draco! You watch your mouth young man. You will say no such things. Lies like that could get him killed. I am sure he is just acting under orders, so you will keep your mouth shut about this. Do you understand me?" she snapped.

"Fine."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean…yes ma'am."

"I am serious, Draco. Do not utter a word. Not to Vincent and Gregory, not to your Aunt Bella, not even to the Dark Lord," she whispered. "You put it out of your mind, right now."

"I will," he said, still slightly annoyed. "Mum…are you alright? I mean…are you being treated okay?"

"I am fine, Draco. You need to focus on your mission and not worry about me," she said gently, wishing she could reach out and hold him like she could when he was a little boy.

"Mum, I'm sorry I'm not there to take care of you. I just wish…"

"I know, Draco. Run on up to bed. I'm fine. This will all be over soon and when it is, everything will be just fine," she said, doing the best she could to keep herself together. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Mum."

* * *

Clara sat on her window seat attempting to finish a novel she had started before her month long coma. So far she had read the same sentence over and over again, not comprehending its meaning whatsoever. Her thoughts were elsewhere, mainly because those she loved were someplace else.

Albus had not returned from his travels, nor had he sent word on when he returned. It was now Christmas Eve and she feared that he would not make it home in time to celebrate together. As much as she was concerned for Albus, she was even more apprehensive about Severus. As soon as the children had been safely led to the Hogwarts Express, he was called away by Voldemort to who knows where. He had been gone for three days now. Her heart ached for him although she knew in her heart that he was safe. She was sure she would have felt it if he wasn't.

Just as she was about to give up reading in favor of a hot bath, a light tapping drew her attention to the window. After quickly pushing both panes open, a small brown owl fluttered into her room, letting a fair amount of snow in along with it. Now that she was used to mail delivery by owl she slowly raised up her arm until the rather damp bird gently took up its perch just above her wrist. The bird dropped a folded piece of parchment into her waiting hand and remained there patiently until Clara fed him a piece of shortbread, before flying back out into the snowy night.

As soon as the owl had departed and she was able to shut her windows, Clara quickly unfolded her precious piece of news. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest when she recognized Severus' handwriting. She quickly read the short contents of the letter over and over again. It was brief and slightly cryptic, but she understood its underlying meaning. He was coming for her…tonight.

_Professor Lanning, _

_I will be requiring your assistance on a rather delicate matter this even. Please be prepared at midnight for my arrival. Dress warmly. _

_SS_

Glancing over to the clock on her mantel she let out a yelp when she noticed that she only had an hour. "Oh crap, I've got to shave my legs!"

The next forty-five minutes were spent in a flurry of female primping, culminating with a near melt down as she attempted to figure out what she should wear. She dug through her underwear drawer hoping that she owned something that would remotely resemble lingerie. All she owned were cotton bras and rather dull practical panties. She hadn't exactly needed anything sexy before, and now she regretted it. Would Severus be expecting a Victoria Secret model? "Well, he probably doesn't even know what one of those are?" she thought feeling slightly hopeful. "I most defiantly am not a super model." After putting on a simple black bra and panties, forgoing her favorite polka dot patterns, what to actually wear still presented its self as a problem. She sifted through various dresses, skirts and other outfits she had worn recently to try to make herself look more sophisticated, but nothing seemed to feel right. "Dress warmly," the note had stated. "Good Lord, are we really going out into that snow?" Clara wondered.

Seeing that she was running out of time, she reluctantly tugged on her most comfortable pair of jeans, an oversized black sweater that she had "barrowed" from Severus last year and her green chucks. "Hello old friends," she said with a sigh, revealing in how much more comfortable they were than the high heels she had been forcing herself to wear. She had run out of time to do anything special with her hair so it hung down her back in untamed curls.

"Not exactly the glamorous look I was going for," she thought with a frown as she sized herself up in the mirror.

"You are breathtaking," came a low voice in the fair corner of the room.

Clara spun around with a gasp, hand clenching her waist were she always kept her dagger. Her eyes locked into the sight of Severus leaning up against the wall next to the window with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His face was impassive but his eyes seemed to be dancing with amusement as he watched her body relax from attack mode.

"Severus, you frightened me. How did you get in here without me hearing you? she asked, only slightly annoyed.

Severus cocked his head to the side and observed her for a moment before walking slowly across the room to meet her. "I am a wizard, love. A broomstick and a silencing charm can come quite in handy when one needs to steal away the Headmaster's daughter," he whispered darkly into her ear. "Shall we go?"

"I don't know what to bring and I'm not sure about what I should wear. Is this okay? If it's not then…"

"Hush," he said softly, interrupting her rambling. "You don't ever need to worry about your appearance in front of me. You have looked beautiful ever-single day I have had the privilege to look upon you. I quite like it when you wear my clothing, even though I was looking for this particular sweater last weekend. I seem to have now found the culprit," he said, giving the black sweater's sleeve a little tug.

Clara blushed and stood on her tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "So where are we going?"

"Ah, well that is a surprise," he said, suddenly looking a little nervous. "Come."

After helping her into her red cloak, he guided her over to the window without saying a word. Once he retrieved his broomstick he quickly positioned them so that Clara was securely situated in front of him. With a firm kick they lifted off the ground and zoomed out the window. Clara was once again afforded the glorious sight of Hogwarts and the surrounding forest at night. However, this time thick snow acted as a sparkling jeweled blanket covering the entire land below them.

"Where are we going, Sev?" she asked, as they began gliding over the Black Lake.

"You will see soon enough. Just keep your cloak pulled tight. I don't want you getting cold," he responded almost curtly.

The remainder of their flight was spent in relative silence as they dipped and zoomed across the lake and into a clearing at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. After making a smooth landing, Severus gallantly helped Clara down from the broom and onto the crunching snow underneath. A large winter storm had blown in a few nights earlier leaving a hard packed layer of icy snow on the ground.

"Do you recognize where we are now?" he asked softly, still with a grim look on his face.

Clara crunched through the snow as she slowly made her way around the frozen clearing. After spying the large oak tree she immediately knew where he had taken her. But the questions still remained, why?

"This is where we first met. Well, at least where we first met in a dream," she said, giving him a radiant smile. "I've always wanted to come back here with you."

"I thought it would be a good place for you to think. No interruptions, just us," he said softly, eyes bright and intense.

"And what do I need to think about?" she asked curiously.

Severus turned his back so he was looking out into the frozen waters of the Black Lake. His shoulders were stiff with tension and his head was lowered as if he had already been defeated. "You need to think about us, whether this is what you really want or not. If we are going to do this then you need to know that it will not be easy. I can't give you a life that other men could give. No one must know about our relationship, it must be a complete secret or both of us could be killed. I can't give you all the hearts and flowers that women crave. I don't even know if I can give you a future, Clara. The likelihood that I will survive this war is small and if I do survive I will be a wanted man, hunted like some common criminal. The Ministry will see no difference between me and the brutes that tried to kidnap you. I just want you to know that if you decide that you would rather have a normal life with someone who can give you that kind of future you truly deserve, I understand."

"Are you quite finished, Severus," Clara said from behind him. "Look at me."

Severus turned slowly until he was facing her petite form.

"I have only been in one other relationship in my life and it was about as ordinary as one could imagine. I was miserable. I didn't know what truly living could feel like until I came here and met you. I want it all; the good and the bad."

"But you don't know what I have done," he growled, gripping her shoulders.

"Severus, everyone has done things that they regret, but that doesn't mean they don't deserve happiness. I am not blind to the fact that we are in a war. Whatever you have been made to do in the past or whatever you must do in the future, I don't care. I want you and that includes the mistakes and trials that are a part of the package. If we don't know how long we have together, than let's make the most of it. Let me love you."

Severus shoulders seemed to relax with every word that Clara spoke. When she finished her monologue he turned away from her again and continued to stand still and silent for a few minutes, taking in all that she had said. When he finally turned back around, Clara could discern a notable difference in his demeanor. The tension in his jaw had smoothed out and his eyes no longer held their sense of sadness. In fact, his eyes were now glittering with something new, something carnal. With a gentle nudge Severus pushed Clara up against the familiar oak tree.

"I love you," he whispered, before pressing his lips firmly against hers.

Their kiss was slow, sensual and seemed to speak the rest of the words they wished to say to one another. As the minutes ticked on, the kiss turned from an expression of understanding to dance of pure need. Their tongues joined together in a feverish erotic dance. Severus pressed into Clara effectively pinning her to the tree using his hips. She could feel his erection against her belly, which only made her squirm wantonly against him.

"Severus, please take me to your bed," she shivered, partly because of the cold but mainly due to his sensual touch.

"I have a better idea. Come"

Taking her by the hand he slowly led her deep into the forest. It grew darker and darker as they left the moonlit clearing, but Severus seemed to know where they were going without a doubt. The snowdrifts became deeper making it difficult for Clara's sneaker clad feet to keep up with Severus and his thick leather boots. Bending down he gently swept her into his arms and continued on his way.

"Always wearing inappropriate footwear, my dear," he said with a mischievous grin. No matter, I like you like this. You can't escape me when you are in my arms," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh help, save me!" she yelled teasingly in the thickest southern accent she could muster.

"Go ahead and yell. No one can hear you out here. Besides, I have this whole area warded and sound proofed so no one will come to your rescue," he growled, coming to an abrupt halt. "We're here."

Clara turned her head to follow the direction of his gaze. What she saw in front of her was not what she expected.

"It's a tent," she said, doing her best to cover her shock and slight disappointment.

Not only was it a tent, but it was one of the oldest and smallest two person camping tents she had ever seen. It looked like it was one gust away from crumbling over. Her frozen toes protested at the thought that they would find no warmth tonight. Should she tell him that she hated camping? She had only gone camping once before when she was a little girl and she had been uncomfortable and cranky the entire night. This was not exactly what she had envisioned for a romantic evening.

"What do you think?" he inquired, his face showing no hint of his inner thoughts.

"Ummm…well…it's charming. Very cozy," she said, giving it her best effort to remain positive.

"Go look inside," he whispered, kissing her seductively just under her ear.

Clara walked slowly and cautiously to the entrance of the tent. After pulling back the royal blue tarp that acted as the entrance she gave a small cry of shock and threw it shut once again. "But…how is that…I don't…

"You know you really should start believing in magic, young lady," said Severus as he guided her inside.

The inside of the tent was charmed to be at least eight times larger than what appears. Luxurious fabrics in rich colors hung from walls, giving a warm and inviting atmosphere. Two large torches flanked the entranceway with large flames that warmed the entire marquee. A small kitchen was set up in the corner complete with a stove, sink and table with a bottle of wine and two ornately decorated goblets. But what drew Clara's attention the most was a raised platform at the back of the tent. A large bed had been set up with a mountain of fluffy pillows and silky blankets. It was the warmest, most inviting sight she had ever seen and she suddenly found herself becoming very nervous.

"What do you think?" inquired Severus, noticing her sudden shift in mood.

"It's lovely. I could have never dreamt of something like this," she replied in a quivering tone.

"Would you like some wine?"

"Yes!" she replied, a little too quickly.

Severus gave a little smirk, suddenly realizing that she was just as nervous as he was. After pouring them both an ample amount of elf made wine, he slowly made his way back to where she stood nervously twirling her hair. He stopped and took in the sight of her. She looked radiant in her oversized sweater and soaking wet jeans. He couldn't wait to peal away every scrape of clothing from her shivering body. He wanted desperately to finally uncover every last mystery her hidden contours possessed. After handing her a goblet he made his way around the tent adding extra wards and enchantments to make sure none of the creatures that inhabited the forest would be bothering them tonight. When he finished checking the entrance of the tent he went back over to where Clara was examining the tops of her shoes with great interest.

"I want to take you to bed now, love" he hummed into her ear as he folded his arms around her from behind. "But first I want to get you out of these wet clothes. I promise I will warm you up in no time."

"I'm scared," she admitted in a small shaky voice. "It's been quite a while since I've done this."

"I can assure you that you will be magnificent, sweet heart."

Severus spun her around so that he could gaze down at her reddening face. Her breathing had accelerated and he could feel her heart racing as she pressed her chest against his body.

"We'll take our time, Clara. We have all night."

She started to speak again, but he caught her words in a kiss. Not a searing kiss, nothing all consuming or overwhelming or needy just a kiss. Tender. Loving. Slow. Soft. It was just how he intended to make love to her, just like she deserved.

Little by little, he deepened the kiss. Her lips gave way, and he stroked his tongue inside. Peaches. She tasted sweet, like the strawberries and peaches that flavored the wine she had just been sipping. He didn't think he would taste another fruit without thinking of this moment ever again.

When he angled his head and took the kiss deeper still, a little hum sounded deep in her throat. She grabbed onto the lapels of his coat and held on like she was afraid she'd float away otherwise. Maybe he could move on now. Without removing his mouth too long from hers, Severus went to work on her sweater. With painstaking care, he tugged the heavy black wool off of her body. Once the fabric had been discarded on the floor Severus stepped back to admire his prize. Clara's paper-thin black bra was nearly sheer, awarding him a glimpse of the outline of her already hardening nipples. Just the mere memory of having his hands on them a few nights earlier made his balls feel heavy with need. He wanted to relieve her of the rest of her clothing right then and there and he could with one wave of his hand. But some things shouldn't be rushed. Some things ought to be savored.

Trailing a path of kisses along her jaw and down her neck, he continued his sensuous torture of removing her clothing, focusing next on her jeans. Never breaking eye contact, he deftly undid the button of her jeans and slid down the zipper, thinking to himself that it was like unwrapping the rarest of gifts. He released his gentle kiss for a moment and began to give her pants a gentle tug. Clara immediately grabbed his wrist, blocking his attempts to expose her. True, he had already felt and seen much of her body, but in the bright light of the large fiery torches she suddenly felt extremely vulnerable and exposed. Clara hugged her remaining arm over her chest attempting to hide herself from his view.

"Wait, should we extinguish the torches?"

"No. I want to see you." Severus brought her close, pulling her arms away from her body. Her neck and cheeks were flushed pink again and she looked down at the floor. "Don't hide from me, Clara. You're so beautiful."

Shaking her head, she opened her mouth to speak. Severus placed a finger over her full lips to stop her and pulled her tightly up against him with his other hand. "You are. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I'll not deny you much, if I can help it. But you are not allowed to doubt how beautiful you are to me. Ever. Understood?"

Clara nodded, fighting to keep the threat of tears from spilling from her eyes.

"Good. Now let me see you." Before she could argue, Severus unsnapped the back of her bra, letting it pool to the floor. He took a step back, holding her hands to prevent her from covering her breasts. If anyone was going to do that, it was him. "Sweet Merlin," he murmured. Just one look at her pert breasts and he knew if he didn't get her into bed soon, he would lose the small amount of control he still retained. Lifting her into his arms in nothing but her jeans and sneakers, he carried her over to the bed he had prepared with the finest silk beddings he could find. Pushing aside some of the pillows, he gingerly placed her on her back.

Severus sat beside her legs, taking one foot into his hands to slide her wet Converse free. The shoe he had once found hideously annoying he now found endearing. He massaged her foot, easing her tension with each stroke. She squirmed against him, but he had no intention of moving things along until he knew she was ready. When he could feel no more resistance, he replaced that foot on the bed and repeated the process with her other foot.

Thinking that he could not stand another moment not seeing her completely naked he leaned over her and once again grasped onto the waistband of her jeans. This time when he tugged the only sounds he heard was a gasp and then a moan as her body was left in nothing but the small scrap of fabric of her knickers. He stood frozen above her, transfixed on her naked form below him.

"Mine," he said softly, a smile tugging at his lips.

Clara stared up at him feeling her own sense of amazement. She no longer felt shy or embarrassed. The look he was giving her made it clear that she had nothing to worry about. She met his gaze and gave him a sly smile.

"What are you thinking? You have a mighty dangerous look on your face right now?"

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage," she responded, propping herself up on her elbows so she could see him properly. "I am lying here almost completely naked and you have not shed a single item. I want to see you…all of you."

This time it was Severus' turn to tense up. He had been so focused on her that he had not given his own fears any heed. He had tried repeatedly to develop a potion or a spell that would temporarily cover his Dark Mark, but nothing had been successful. He knew he should have shown her before this moment, but he could never work up the courage to do so. He could only imagine the look of horror on her face when she finally saw it.

While he had frozen into his own thoughts, Clara had pushed herself up onto her knees so she could reach him properly. After placing a gentle kiss to his cheek she slowly pushed off his heavy outer robe and began working on the column of buttons on the front of his black collared shirt. She breathed a sign of relief when she realized he wasn't wearing his customary frock coat since he hadn't been teaching that day.

"You wear too many layers," she mumbled to herself, as she worked as quickly as possible. "You shouldn't hide away behind all these clothes."

"Well, I like to think of it as me dressing professionally," he said, smoothing his hands up her stomach and onto her exposed breasts.

Clara's eyes fluttered closed and her hands stilled from their work. "You're trying to distract me from undressing you," she panted, trying her best to resume her mission.

"You have been distracting me for over a year, this is just payback," he purred, working his thumbs over her aching nipples. He couldn't wait to know how they tasted. Severus attempted to push her back onto the bed but Clara pushed the palms of her hands firmly against his chest. With another sly smile she finished his long row of buttons and promptly pushed his shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. This left him in a stark white undershirt.

Without giving him time to protest, Clara quickly tugged at his shirt until she was able to pull it up and over his head. Her lips immediately sought out the flesh of his chest and abdomen. His body was pale, warm and deliciously toned. He wasn't overly muscular, but his height and broad shoulders gave him a powerful presence, making Clara give off an involuntary shiver. His chest was dusted with a smattering of dark curls, that she promptly ran her tongue across, relishing his distinct masculine taste for the first time.

This time it was Severus' turn to lose himself. His breath hitched and head fell back at the shear ecstasy of her touch. This was the first time he had ever let anyone touch his chest. On the rare occasions he had visited Knockturn Alley, he never fully undressed to get what he needed. He was so lost in her ministrations that he completely forgot that his Dark Mark was uncovered and exposed to her sight. Clara began making her way across his shoulders and down his beautifully scalped arm when she noticed his detailed, black tattoo.

Albus had explained to her that every Death Eater was given the mark. It came as no surprise to her that it was on his arm. She cautiously ran her fingers across the sloping contours of the snakes' form, mesmerized by its dark and mysterious purpose.

"Don't, love. It's evil. I don't want you to touch it," he said quietly, his eyes suddenly sad and tortured.

"Can it hurt me?" he asked innocently.

"No, I don't believe so," he replied, still uncertain about having her so closed to something so evil.

"I told you that I want all of you, Severus. To me it only serves as a reminder of all that you sacrifice to keep others safe." And with those words she bent down and gingerly kissed his forearm, right on top of the very mark he detested. She held him firmly so he could not pull away, but he merely flinched then visibly relaxed as she gazed back up into his eyes.

"There now, no more secrets, no more insecurities. It's just you and I. So what are you going to do now?" she said with a shy smile, her eyes darkening as she drank in the sight of his bare chest once again.

"You," he replied huskily as he pushed her back down onto the bed.

Claiming her moist lips once again, he positioned her body on the very edge of the bed, wrapping her legs around him so her core came into contact with the tented area of his trousers. After insuring that she was comfortable he reluctantly conceded the sweetness of her mouth for the call of other tantalizing regions of her body. Trailing his tongue down the slight column of her neck, he licked at the pulse that fluttered an irregular beat against his mouth, before dipping lower.

Her breasts were impossibly pert and firm. Securing her arched back with his forearms, he feasted on them. Licking at the thin, sensitive skin beneath her rosy buds, he denied the puckering nipples his attention. Clara's hands roamed and dug into his scalp and neck, demanding satisfaction. Little insistent mewls burst from deep in her throat. Severus found himself grateful that he had let his hair grow long enough to pull, since every inch of his skin now reveled in her touch.

Finally giving into both of their desires he finally latched on to her nipple. He flicked the tip with his tongue and she gifted him with her first incoherent moan of the night. _Oh there will be many to follow, my dear. _

Leaving the nipple moist, he drew back and breathed on it. Goose bumps erupted over her whole body and she gave a little whimper. He could feel a wicked smile tilt his mouth as he moved on to the other breast, reveling in the sweet and salty taste of her skin. After ensuring that both nipples had equal attention he began to travel farther south. He'd wanted to go slow their first time. To explore every inch of her, to touch and claim every part, but he was too hungry, and as he moved closer to his goal the scent of her arousal was too tantalizing.

Severus' peeled off Clara's knickers, revealing her sweet triangle of curls. Without giving her a moment to become shy he dipped into her delightful heat to coat his finger with her moisture. He had done everything so quickly that his touch had taken her by surprise.

She gasped his name.

That was nearly Severus' undoing. It had been well done of him to keep his trousers on through this. At the sound of his name leaving her lips he would have thrust into her and blindly driven himself into oblivion. Not yet. He had to taste her first. To drink from the well that sprang only for him. He could no longer deny himself that right, nor could he deny her that pleasure.

Severus used his left hand to splay across her chest in order to hold her down. "Lie still, sweetheart," he commanded, then sank to his knees on the carpeted floor.

"What are you-? Her small, breathy voice cut off when he wrenched both of her legs wide with his hands, pinning her to the bed.

He growled low in his chest at the sight of her. Slick, glistening, and pink nestled in a trimmed and neat bed of dark glossy curls. He'd never seen anything so beautiful. And it was all his.

"Severus I-I…Oh God!"

The first taste of her was like the finest wine; the second catapulted him to heaven. Nothing could have prepared him for the softness he found, the pliant flesh that yielded to his lips and pulsed against his tongue. He explored her mercilessly, enjoying the quivers and jerks of her strong, lean thighs beneath his palms. Her legs were fighting his effortless imprisonment, struggling to close around his head and retreat from his relentless mouth…or to hold him prisoner there.

Her moans, and pants, and cries were the sweetest music he'd ever heard, deep and throaty. They did well to stoke his manly pride. Tracing her inner petals with his tongue, he avoided the tiny bud that was the center of her sensations. He sucked those folds of flesh into his mouth, flicking at them playfully and following the rolls and jerks of her hips. Denying them both, he dipped lower, probing at her opening with his tongue. To his surprise he was rewarded with a rush of her desire that he lapped up with an egger groan.

His body was wound tight as a string on one of Clara's guitars. He needed to be inside her. And fast. He was suddenly beginning to worry if he would be able to last long enough to insure her pleasure.

"Severus…please." Her desperate plea pulled him out of his thoughts. "I need…"

She needed a climax, and he needed to give it to her.

Her moan was raw when he latched onto her; it grew to a cry when his tongue went to work. He settled his shoulders into his pursuit and allowed her to rest her feet upon them. He finally drove her over the edge with a low cry, her skin shimmered with sweat and her legs trembled with effort. When her voice became hoarse and her pleas weakened to painful groans, he released her and reached beneath her thighs to span her waist with his hands.

Shifting ever so slightly he nuzzled his lips across the plains of her soft tummy. He softly began chanting a string of unrecognizable words. He punctuated each utterance with a soft kiss to her stomach. Clara suddenly felt a rush of heat that seemed to serge through her womb.

"What was that?" she whimpered, still quaking from the aftermath of her orgasm.

"I'm just taking care of my responsibilities, love. I don't think bringing a child into a war torn world would be a wise decision," he said with a small smile.

Clara's eyes grew wide. "Oh, yes. I didn't think about that," she said sheepishly. She had not been on birth control pills since Ben left her and she had not given it a single thought. Having an unplanned child at this time would be dangerous.

Clara lay in a boneless puddle on the soft fabrics of their make shift bed, as little tremors and pulses of pleasure still snaked through her at various intervals. Glancing down, she could only see the top of Severus' head between her shamelessly spread legs. Then he started to rise into her line of vision.

The black eyes came into view first, and then the dark wizard towered over her prone body, his body tight with ready urgency. He reached for her, and she rose to him. His unfathomable black eyes tracked her every move like a hunting predator as she carefully undid his belt and pulled his black trousers free. He stroked her hair and caressed her shoulders as she helped him step out of his pants, leaving him in nothing but a simple pair of black boxers.

Clara leaned back down and beckoned for him to join her. She watched, with wide unblinking eyes as he pulled the last remaining garment off his body, allowing his erection to spring free. God, but he was huge, and the thought of all that being inside her body spiked a new wave of urgent need that had not been completely satisfied with her first climax.

Severus crawled onto the bed and knelt before her. His flat stomach heaved beneath her hands as she brushed her hands against him. She wanted to give what she received and claim the pride the he displayed at her pleasure.

When she wrapped her fingers around his cock he growled and gripped both of her shoulders. His darkened eyes rolled back and disappeared from view. His lips curled and his breath came in short, choppy spurts. She moved her hand from the thick base of his shaft to the plumb head where she discovered a slick bit of moisture clinging to the opening. This was his desire for her. This was what he would release deep inside of her when the time came.

His grip contained more pressure as he guided her to lie back. His lips were suddenly everywhere. Her jaw, her mouth, her neck, nibbling at her ear, returning to her mouth. His urgent need stoked the fire within her. His lips burned her skin as though branding every inch they touched as his. A relentless throbbing had taken residence in her sex and, as he pulled her hips closer to him to position himself against her, the heat of his cock against her most sensitive flesh promised satisfaction.

"Severus, take me," she commanded. "I'm yours."

Letting out a guttural moan, Severus began to slowly join their bodies, but once he began to truly feeling her tight, wet, heat he completed them in one powerful thrust. Clara let out a loud gasp as her walls attempted to acclimate to his size. Severus throbbed inside her, hot and pulsing, but refused to move until she relaxed beneath him. When he was sure that he was not hurting her, he finally began to move. Slowly at first, with absolute care, stretching her tender flesh around him as he almost withdrew, then plunging forward again, gaining ground within her. Clara moaned his name and growled his pleasure.

They locked eyes as Severus continued to slowly rock into her. She had never known intimacy like this. With Ben it had always been quick and to the point. She wanted nothing more than for this very moment to continue on forever. The rhythm intensified then, as though Severus was trying to rally the last vestiges of his self-control. But the dam had broken and the flood of passion engulfed them both. Before long his hips pumped into her with wild abandon. The sensation rocked her, causing her to cry out each time.

"Severus…harder," she panted. And he was all too willing to comply.

Wild, deep, elusive pressure built inside Clara until she clawed at him in desperation, her nails scoring his back. She suddenly felt the need to touch him everywhere. Her lips touched his ear, his shoulder, his neck, but nothing seemed enough. His grunts and growls spurred her, driving her near crazy.

The space around them seemed to crackle and hum with magic as Severus gave up all sense of control. Clara briefly wondered if things were more intense because he was a magical being or just because of the intense emotions that were behind every thrust.

Severus reared back and lifted her leg high against his waist. This angled his cock impossibly deeper and touched something inside her that catapulted her into the heavens. A potent and burning ecstasy jolted through her with such force it she felt that she would have fallen back if Severus not had such a strong hold. Her whole body convulsed, possessed by unrelenting lust and true bliss. She sobbed Severus' name to the heavens, a supplication for mercy or a prayer for fruition, she couldn't be sure. Muggles weren't supposed to comprehend magic, but in that moment, Clara was certain she felt it course through her body.

His thunderous bellow permeated her haze and grounded her into the moment. She felt him jerk deep inside her body, releasing a warm rush. He was most beautiful in this moment, coming apart in her arms, his eyes a dark bottomless pool. When his storm passed, they stayed locked together for an unknown amount of time, both not wanting to sever their bodies. After a few minutes, Severus body began to feel weak. Not wanting to crush her he rolled over, pulling Clara with him. He held her there, stroking the wild mane of hair back from her face for long minutes.

"Severus?" With heavy eyes, she looked up at him. Whatever she might ask him for at that moment, he would do anything to be able to give. But she didn't ask him for anything. Instead, she whispered up to him shyly, "I love you." It sounded like a prayer on her lips.

"I love you too," he replied, still struggling to catch his breath.

"Can we…ummm…can we do that everyday?" she asking shyly.

Severus let out a bark of laughter. The first true whole hearted laugh she had ever heard him make. "You are going to be the death of me little Muggle, but I will try my best to do this to you every opportunity I get."

Minutes later, the rise and fall of Clara's chest slowed to the deep breaths of sleep. She was exhausted. As well she should be. It had been quite an emotional evening for them both. Severus watched her for a while, listening to the steady rhythm of her breathing, studying the peaceful expression on her face. So serene. So perfect.

No war. No Dark Lord. No vow. Just her.

* * *

**A/N:** **Awww, how nice! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	36. The Morning After

Chapter Thirty-Six- The Morning After

Clara woke up sometime during what felt like the middle of the night. She was warm, a little sore and deliciously sated. Imagines of what had happened only hours before flooded her mind, making her instantly want to be in her Wizard's arms again. Without opening her eyes, she slowly stretched her bare arm across the satiny sheets in anticipation of finding a very naked Severus near by, but instead she only met empty space.

"I'm over here, sweetheart," rumbled a deep voice from a few feet away.

She slowly fluttered open her drowsy eyes to scan the area around her. Severus was sitting casually in camping lounge chair, with his feet propped up on a small side table he had placed in front of him. He had pulled on his trousers and black button down shirt back on, but left the shirt unbuttoned, leaving his chest exposed. His long black hair was delightfully tousled, and his body seemed loose and the most relaxed Clara had ever seen before. He was wearing his small, thin, black wire rimmed glasses, and had a large cream-colored sketchbook stretched out across his lap. Gripping his pencil tightly, his nimble fingers swept effortlessly across the page before him.

"What are you drawing?" asked Clara, her voice scratchy from lack of sleep.

A slow smirk curled on his lips as he eyed her intently. Clara let out a little gasp when she realized what his mischievous stare implied. It was then that she realized that the blanket they had used to cover them during the night was pulled down to her stomach, revealing her bare chest.

"Oh!" she whispered, smiling shyly. "Have you ever drawn a woman like this?"

"No, sweetheart," he chuckled deeply. "You are the first. And now that you are awake, may I…complete the drawing?"

With an almost unnoticeable swipe of his hand the blanket slowly slide down her body, until only her feet remain covered. For a moment Clara instinctively wanted to cover herself, but the warm look in Severus' eyes calmed her, making her slowly relax under his scrutiny. She watched him curiously as he continued his sketching in silence. The only sound in the tented room was that of the scratching pencil or occasional deep hum of approval as he let his eyes travel over her newly discovered curves. With a loud sigh he carefully placed the pad of paper on the empty chair next to him, and slowly walked back over to the bed.

"I'm afraid I require a little more up close and personal examination before I am aptly suited to render your beauty," he purred, as he lay down beside her and scooped her back into his arms.

"Sev, where do you come up with this stuff? No one speaks like that anymore. It's like your speaking straight out of a Jane Austin novel," she giggled as she lazily traced her finger along the plains of his chest.

"Are you saying that men from Atlanta don't speak like I do?" he asked with a smirk.

"Uhhh…no…not even close. I like the way you speak. It makes me feel like I have time traveled back to a different time and age. It's very…sexy."

"You think I'm sexy?" he asked, one eyebrow raised in skepticism.

"You are telling me that after last night you are still questioning your sexual prowess?" she asked, giving his flat stomach a little tickle.

"Well…perhaps we need to have another go so that you can convince me. Purely research of course."

Without waiting for a response Severus rolled over, trapping his Muggle prisoner in between his arms. He playfully nipped her bottom lip, accidentally tickling her cheek with his long hair, causing a round of giggles to escape from her lips. But before their playful teasing could turn into anything more a loud squawk interrupted them from above their tent.

"I know that cry," groaned Clara.

"Stupid pheasant. How does he always get through my wards?" Severus hissed, pointing his wand to the ceiling of the tent.

Clara gently placed her hand on his arm until he lowered his wand. "I don't think it is Fawkes that is getting through your wards, Sev. I have a feeling it is his owner," she said with a smile.

"I fear that is our signal to head back to the castle. It's Christmas morning and I believe the Headmaster would like to spend it with his little girl. Besides, we should get back to the castle before the sun rises."

"But I would rather stay here with you for the rest of the break. Can't I see Albus later?" she asked, poking out her bottom lip in a mock pout.

Severus' smile began to wane as he brushed a stray curl out of her face. "Clara, I may not value silly things like Christmas, but it is important to Albus. I don't want to keep you away from him." _Especially not his last one._

"Well, look at you! Am I already taming the angry beast?" she laughed.

"Not on your life," he whispered, just before slapping the palm of his hand on her exposed backside.

A few minutes later Severus dropped Clara back off into her room.

"Are you sure you wont join us? I can't imagine that Albus would mind. I really want to spend Christmas morning together, Severus."

"You need this time with him. I will be waiting for you whenever you finish, I promise."

Clara watched him fly off until she could no longer see him. With a contented sigh she slowly changed out of her outfit and into a warm pair of sweats. In no time flat she was bouncing into the Headmaster's office, which had once again been transformed into a Christmas Wonderland.

Once again the Headmaster had produced a generous pile of presents. The coffee table located in front of the roaring fire was packed with a copious amount of scones and biscuits. After spending over an hour exchanging gifts and letting Clara tell stories about Slughorn's Christmas party, they finally settled by the fire to have a Christmas breakfast. Clara was famished and ate nearly double the amount she normally would.

"Clara, what's gotten you so hungry?" the old man chuckled.

Clara nearly spit out the hot chocolate she was sipping. She knew exactly why she was starving. Severus had worn her out the night before, but she couldn't exactly tell Albus that she was hungry due to a long night of shagging.

"Oh…I…ummm…had a work out last night…started kick boxing," she lied, wincing at her poor excuse.

"Well, I do hope that you are using proper protect with your new…exercise," he said with a small wink.

Clara once again chocked on her drink. This time Albus had to smack her on the back to clear everything out.

"Now, I have a few important things to give you for Christmas," said Albus.

"Albus, you have already given me so much. I have enough clothing here to last me the rest of my life and I'm pretty sure I could start my own library with all the books you gave me."

"These gifts are a little more important than merely clothing, dear."

There was a pause and Clara watched as the normally jovial man's eyes dropped into a melancholy stare.

"Albus, what's wrong?"

"Clara, you understand that things are becoming more and more dangerous, don't you?"

Clara nodded and clutched his uninjured hand into hers.

"There may come a time when I am not able to always protect you. I want to make sure that no matter where you are, or who you may be up against, that you will be safe."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Albus. Between Severus and you…"

"Please…just indulge an old man. I want you to have every tool at your disposal to ensure your safety. No matter what happens to me, no matter how bad things get, I want you safe. You have a bigger part to play in all of this, Clara."

Albus produced a small leather pouch from his robe pocket and placed it into her out turned palm. Clara opened the drawstring pouch, and let what looked like three small charms slide into her hand.

"What are they, Albus?" she asked, knowing very well that things in the Wizarding world are never what they seem.

Albus picked up what looked like a small marble at first glance, but as Clara looking closer she noticed that it was in fact a small, silver globe. "This is a very special Port Key, of my own creation. No one must know that you have this in your possession. If you are caught with an illegal Port Key, especially one of this design, you could get yourself into quite a sticky situation. Do you understand?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "What does it do?"

"In the case of an extreme emergency, it can take you home."

"But this is my home."

"Yes, and it always is as long as you want it to be. But there may come a time where even the walls of Hogwarts are no longer safe. If that day comes, then I want you to use it to get out of here. It will take you anywhere in the world you want to go. Whether you need to escape into the next room, or go all the way back to the States. All you have to do is hold it tightly in your hand and speak your destination. Use it wisely, for it can only be activated once, dear."

"Albus, I can't imagine why I would ever want to leave here. I can take care of myself, I promise."

"Let us hope so. Now, look at this one." Albus picked up another small charm, this one in the shape of a small, golden, seashell. "This one is also important, Clara. There may come a time, once all of the danger has passed, that Severus will need to flee. This is where you come in. I believe that you two have been brought together for a reason," the Headmaster said, smiling as Clara's cheeks turned a deep crimson.

"I see nothing gets by you, Albus."

"Awww yes, it is easy to spy a young woman in love. But let me caution you to use discretion when it comes to your relationship. Severus has a very important role to play and he must not falter from his task."

"How can I help him?" she asked, her eyes blazing with intensity.

"I believe when the time is right, you will know what to do. But this may help. This charm is also a Port Key, which will take you directly to some place safe. It must be used carefully. It will only carry you and Severus. Do not try to take anyone else, nor must you go alone. When you feel that it is necessary, merely grab a hold tightly and state my full name. Make sure you are touching Severus as well. Like I said, it will only work if you two are together."

"But Albus, when the war is over, why can't you help? You are much more powerful than I will ever be. I'm only a Muggle," she said, suddenly feeling a sickening sensation in her stomach.

"Clara, don't underestimate the power that love can give a person. Muggles have done amazing things in the name of love and friendship, and all without the aid of magic. You possess more strength and fortitude than most Witches and Wizards twice your age. Believe in yourself and in what you feel for Severus. You will know what to do when the time comes," he said, cryptically.

"I'm scared, Albus. Promise me that you won't ever leave me," she whispered, clutching his hand even tighter than before.

"No one can live forever, dear. But no matter where you are, I will always be with you," he said, pausing to unhook the phoenix pendent that hung around her neck. With wave of his hand the necklace unlatched its-self and floated gently into his outstretched palm. With a shaky hand, he placed each charm onto the necklace.

"Albus, what's wrong with your hand? It's shaking like a leaf."

"Ah, perhaps I had a bit too much sugar this morning. No matter, dear. Why don't we take a look at this last charm?" Clara fingered the tiny glass cylinder. Inside the tube was a clear, almost glittering liquid. She rolled the glass across her palm, watching the substance slosh about from end to end. "This, Clara, is a very rare and special substance. It has some of the most powerful healing qualities that exist. If there is ever a need, merely pour the contents of this tiny vial into the wound. There is only enough for one use, so make sure it is vital. Protect this to the best of your abilities, there are many wizards that would do just about anything to get their hands on this. It is best that you don't tell anyone that you have it in your possession."

"What is it?" she asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

"A gift, from a dear friend," he said, his eyes betraying a hint of sadness. After securing the necklace back around her neck, he sat back in his chair with a cup of tea. "Fawkes, care to join us?" he called, holding out his good arm for the majestic creature to swoop down upon. "Take good care of that gift, Clara. It is very special indeed. Such gifts like that are not given freely very often."

Fawkes nuzzled his long plumage against Albus' neck, while the old man ran his fingers through his crimson feathers. The bird cooed softly, eliciting a blanket of goose bumps up Clara's arms. If birds could really show emotion on their faces, then this bird would be conveying sadness. It was evident in his song and in his sulky demeanor.

As if sensing Clara's rising concern, Albus quickly summoned a small tin can and placed it on her lap. "One last Christmas gift," he said cheerfully.

Clara opened the tin to reveal a glittery, silver powder. "Floo powder? But my floo…"

"Is now working again. But only to one room," he said with a grin. "Why don't you go test is and see where it goes? I suspect someone else is eager to see you today as well. I also think it would do him good to have a little Christmas cheer. Besides, I need to leave again. I have some business to finish. I'm afraid I will be gone the rest of the holiday, but I suspect you will be properly entertained while I'm away," he concluded with a wink.

"Oh, Albus! You're wonderful. Thank you!"

* * *

Severus shifted uncomfortably in his oversized armchair, attempting to read though the mystery novel Albus had sent him for Christmas. He rarely read fiction but he was finding the day almost unbearable without Clara, so he needed some sort of distraction. She had only been gone a few hours, but her absence had already sent him spiraling back into his brooding habits. He desperately wanted her again. He had not even become close to satisfying his monstrous appetite for his little Muggle. He wanted to make good on his promise to keep her in his bed till New Years. He was just about to toss his neglected novel aside when his fireplace erupted into green flames, causing him to nearly jump out of his seat. Clara came bounding out of the hearth, non-to gracefully, landing right on top of his lap.

"Miss me?" she said with a lazy grin.

"Indeed. And to whom do I owe this Christmas gift to?" he said.

"Albus connected our quarters. Now I get to come and go as I please."

"Please remind me to thank the illustrious Headmaster. However, as far as you coming and going, there will be no going, you are mine until New Years, remember?"

Severus wasted no time in scooping the ash-covered woman in his arms. "Wait! I have to give you your Christmas present first!" she squealed, doing her best to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Presents later, bath now," he demanded, taking the silver wrapped package out of her hand and hauling her across the room towards the bath.

A few minutes later they were both stripped of their clothing, leaning against one another in a soothingly, hot bath. Heady vapors of eucalyptus and tea olive wafted through the air, giving the room a romantic and inviting atmosphere. "How do you feel?" he said huskily as he ran his dripping fingers across her flushed arms.

"A little sore from last night," she said, wiggling until she was a close as she could possibly be up against him.

"Ah, that's exactly how I like you to be," he said softly, kissing the nap of her neck. "Sore, and properly loved. But perhaps I can help with that problem."

Severus reached his arms up and rested them on her shoulders. Leaning in so his lips were hovering next to her ear, he began whisper deeply a string of words Clara could not understand.

"Sanara corpus…"

His hands tenderly rubbed her shoulders, working their way down the slope of her arms. A gentle warming sensation began to take over her body causing her muscles to instantly relax.

"relaxare mentis …"

Gentle fingers continued their work, now running along her soft stomach, causing a moan of contentment to escape from her lips. His hands began to travel dangerously low, inching their way to where she throbbed and ached for him.

"dare te ad me."

Severus eased his fingers over her waiting sex as he completed his final words. A rush of heat coursed through her sore muscles and sensitive flesh. The warming sensation continued until it tingled all the way to her toes, leaving her feeling boneless and relaxed. Severus watched her closely; making sure his spell didn't relax her to the point of sleep. He still had plans for her, but the very thought that he could give her pleasure in multiple ways thrilled him.

"What was that?" mumbled Clara, lazily.

"A healing and calming spell I invented," he said nonchalantly, turning her around so she was straddling his lap.

"I like to hear you say the spells. You have a very sexy voice. What did you say?" she inquired, leaning her head into the crook of his neck so she could lay a trail of kisses upon his pulse.

Now thoroughly distracted, Severus did his best to form a coherent sentence. "Most spells are derived from Latin words. Roughly translated, _sanra corpus relaxare mentis_, merely means to 'heal the body and relax the mind'," he concluded, head tilting back to allow her further access to the sensitive skin just below his ear.

"I like it when you speak nerd to me, Sev," she giggled as she ran her fingertips through his damp hair. "Wasn't there more to the spell?"

"Hummm, yes there was. _Dare te ad me_. But that's not really part of the spell. I just wanted to say it to you," he said with a lopsided grin.

"Oh really? Well, what does it mean? _Dare te ad me_," she repeated, whispering it in a scratchy voice into his ear.

"Do you really want to know…or would you rather me just show you?"

"Both," she whispered.

Severus suddenly grasped a hold of her hips and guided her weight down until he was sheathed snuggly inside of her welcoming heat. He nearly lost all sense of focus when he heard her cry out in delight. "_Dare te ad me_, means 'give yourself to me,' which is exactly what you are about to do," he managed to hiss through his teeth just before bucking up to fill her even deeper.

Their rhythm of lovemaking started out slow and languid. Their bodies wet and slick with bath oils slid gracefully against each other, creating a delicious friction. Severus gingerly guided her hips until Clara found a rhythm all of her own. He knew immediately that in this particular position he wouldn't last long. Between the intimacy of being face to face, the delicious noises that were escaping from his beloved's mouth and the slickness of her body, he knew he would be a goner soon. After years of celibacy, and months of wanting her so badly, it had been a miracle that he was able to last as long as he did the night before. By focusing on her pleasure he was better able to control his own body. But this was different, the sensations were too much and her blue eyes gazing deeply into his was far too much to handle. He wanted nothing more than to increase into a mind-blowing rhythm, to completely lose himself in the feeling that her body could offer him. Slowing his pounding rhythm, he did his best to focus once again. Removing his hands from her back, he grabbed the sides of the tub in a vice like grip, desperately determined to give her as much pleasure as he could muster.

"Severus," Clara whispered. "Darling, just let go. I want you to feel good. _Dare te ad me."_

He wasn't sure if it was her gentle touch, her exquisite heat or the sound of her voice speaking his very words, but in an explosion of pure ecstasy he lost all control. In a bout of reckless abandonment he started to repeatedly buck his hips to meet her, not caring that he was causing a near tidal wave of bath water to slosh onto the floor below. With what looked like a flash of light behind his closed eyelids, the world around him seemed to melt far away. Yelling out in a very un-Severus and unguarded like manor, he called out Clara's name at the peek of his climax. Even without the use of Occlumency, his mind went blank; his body relaxed and for the first time in years the weight of the Wizarding world did not feel like it was sitting on his shoulders.

"Merlin," he panted, sinking lower into the oversized tub. "What was that?"

"I'm pretty sure it's called letting go, Severus," Clara chuckled. "You should try it more often. I think you will like it."

Severus wrapped his arms around her and held her even closer, doing his best to control his ragged breathing. He had always prided himself on being composed, structured and above all, in control. This little Muggle woman was quickly breaking down all of those carefully structured walls. Closing his eyes he relished the calming feeling of holding her close. He only wished that moments like this could last forever. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, a soft voice brought him back to the present. "Come on, it's time to get up, sleepyhead. You are turning into a prune and I want you to open your present!"

A few moments later, after reluctantly leaving the warmth of their bath, Clara and Severus were nestled snuggly under a mound of blankets on Severus' bed. "Clara, you know I don't really do the Christmas…thing," he said dryly.

"That is because you have never had me to celebrate with. Look, I'm not going to make you string up lights around your room or sing _Santa Baby_, but I would like for you to at least humor me by opening up one gift," she pleaded, poking her bottom lip out to give him a nice pout.

"One gift…no more," he finally conceded.

Wrapping a blanket around her body, Clara tripped her way over to the armchair that held Severus' present. Severus laid back in bed with a small chuckle as he watched the woman scurry across the floor, unaware that her voluptuous backside was still exposed for his viewing pleasure.

"Okay, here you go. I hope you like it. I had Tonks purchase it for me a few days ago. I told her I was buying them for Albus, but I must say that I think they will look better on you," she said as she plopped the wrapped gift box on the bed in front of Severus.

Severus eyed her suspiciously as he raised his wand in anticipation of magically vanishing the foil paper away from the gift. His hand was quickly stilled when Clara snatched his wand right out of his hand.

"NO! You can't use magic to unwrap a gift, silly. Where is the fun of that? You have to do it by hand like Muggles do," she fussed.

"You just took my wand," he said, looking quite shocked.

"Yes I did, and you wont get it back until you open your Christmas present…the right way," she said with a haughty expression.

"I think I liked you better when you used to be scared of me," he murmured as he began to rip open the package.

Once he finished opening the box he sat in silence for a moment, not sure what to make of her gift. Inside a long narrow box where a pair of black and white Converse All-Stars nestled in blanket of white tissue paper. He chuckled to himself when he thought about how much her shoes had once annoyed him so much. Now he had his own pair of childish footwear, and he loved them. "I know you typically wear boots and I understand if you can't wear them outside your quarters. I mean I can't imagine Voldemort being very happy about one of his Death Eaters showing up in muggle shoes and if you don't like them…"

Severus silenced her nervous prattle with a light kiss on her cheek. "I love them because they are from you, love. I have not worn a pair of trainers since I was a very small boy. I am sure they will be quite comfortable. But yes, I think I should only wear them in the privacy of my own quarters. We are going to have to be extremely careful in keeping our relationship a secret. That means even around the school. I am afraid that things would be dangerous even here if we are exposed. Which leads me to my gift," he said as he summoned a small black box from across the room. "Happy Christmas, Clara."

He watched the young woman with a certain amount of apprehension. He had never had someone special in his life to purchase gifts for. It seemed no matter what he went to buy for her, it wasn't good enough. She deserved the world and unfortunately he could not give that to her. When Clara pulled off the top of the box a small gasp of air made his heart beat ferociously. Was that a gasp of happiness?

"Oh Severus, it's beautiful," she exclaimed as she pulled out her prize. It was a stunning, silver cuff bracelet in the image of serpent. When put on, it gave the illusion that the snake was wrapping its way around the wrist. The silver serpents eyes held two tiny emeralds making Clara squeal with delight even more when she noticed them.

"Go ahead and put it on," he encouraged.

Once Clara had it securely on her wrist, she looked up at him with a hint of skepticism on her face. "Is this a muggle bracelet…or is like my necklace?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" he said impassively.

"Oh yes you do," she laughed, swatting his arm playfully. "What does it do?"

Severus closed his eyes and furrowed his brow in concentration. The bracelet around her arm suddenly began to tingle with warmth. After a few seconds Severus opened his eyes and watched the young woman's expression. "I have charmed the bracelet to react whenever you are in my thoughts. The more intense the thought the warmer it will become. Since we will not always be able to communicate in person and we may have to apart from one another quite often, this will help you to remember that you are always on my mind.

"It's perfect, Severus. I don't even know what to say. How could I ever top such a lovely gift?" she whispered, placing a tender kiss on his lips. Her bracelet suddenly grew very warm, sending a tingle straight up her arm. "But apparently you are already thinking of a way I could try," she giggled, pulling him down so he was lying down before her.

* * *

**A/N: New chapter! Now this sounds like a perfect Christmas to me! Leave me some love please. I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Big thanks to my beautiful beta, Sasha2010 and to The Queen of Mean for all her encouragement during a "difficult" writing time. I am surrounded by awesome friends! **


	37. Afternoon Delight

Chapter Thirty-Seven- Afternoon Delight

As the new couple's holiday ended and their responsibilities returned, Severus' gift quickly became Clara's favorite possession. Due to the fact that they were forced to act as if they merely tolerated one another, the bracelet came to be the sole way Severus could communicate his feelings for her during their long days of teaching. Many times during faculty meetings, or sitting just a few feet away from one another in the Great Hall, Clara's wrist would receive a delightfully warm sensation. The tingle would travel all the way up her arm until it reached the back of her neck, causing her to erupted into a fit of giggles. Severus would merely sit back in his chair with a triumphant smirk on his face as the rest of the faculty craned their next to inquire as to what the commotion was all about.

Although she knew that he was thinking about her, it was still difficult not to want to rush to him whenever they passed in the corridors, or to lean up against his body in the faculty box during a Quidditch match. Just glancing at him left her breathless. She had no idea that a man's presence could have that type of affect on her, but then again Severus was no ordinary man.

Clara had just completed her Tuesday late morning guitar lesson with Ginny Weasley, when she realized that she had forgotten all her composition notebooks back in her quarters. She had once again slept in Severus' bed, and after a rather indulgent and lengthy shower together that morning they found themselves scrambling to make it to breakfast on time. After hastily dressing, and knotting her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, she had run through the floo and out of her quarters, leaving half of her teaching supplies on top of her bed. Deciding to skip lunch, thinking she could just send for some snacks later on, Clara began making her way up the stairway to her quarters.

Stretching and yawning as she slowly shuffled her way along the habitual path to her room, she began to have that all too familiar prickle on the back of her scalpe, signifying that she was being watched. This was not an unusual feeling for Clara. During her time at Hogwarts she had learned that it was nothing to find a House Elf trailing you in order to gift with you with a treat from the kitchens, or possibly a ghost eager for a chat. She was no longer afraid of what might lurk around the corners of these dark halls. However, something felt different about this particular prickle. Slowing her walk to a leisurely stroll, she put all her senses on high alert. She could not hear anyone behind her, no matter how hard she strained to listen. She inhaled deeply, not only to clear her mind, but to also try to figure out who her secret stalker could be. It did not take long for her to come to a conclusion.

Just as the sublet scents of cauldron embers and exotic spices wafted in the air, her bracelet once again began to grow warm against the coolness of her skin. The bracelet had been sending pulses of warmth all morning long, but now it had a renewed intensity. With a small smirk she quickened her pace until she arrived at Minstrel Thomas' portrait. Doing her best to stifle a giggle, she quickly concocted a plan. Since Severus repeatedly used his magic to tease her, she was going to get back at him.

"Ah, Lady Clara. I trust you are having a splendid day?" inquired Thomas, with a low bow.

"I am now that I have seen you, good sir," she said with a smile, batting her eyelashes for added effect. "I count myself lucky to have such a handsome man guarding my door each night. Especially one as talented as you."

"Oh you flatter me, my lady," he replied, blushing deeply. "Shall I compose thee a song? One that praises your beauty?"

Clara once again had to stifle back a giggle when she heard a low growl come from just be hind her. _I guess the jealous beast has arrived._

"I would love nothing more than to hear your melodious voice, but I am afraid I have been feeling tired today, Thomas. I think I will go have a small nap, but hopefully you will grace my dreams," she purred flirtatiously as the Minstrel opened his portrait to allow her inside.

Clara left the door open long enough to insure that Severus had time to slip in before closing it behind her. She knew that her flirting with Thomas would annoy him, but it was all part of her plan. A little teasing would be good for him. Besides, he needed to learn that it was not polite to become invisible in order to follow her around, especially when she herself could do no such thing. Walking over to her bed, she pulled her arms high above her head in an indulgent stretch. She was sleepy, but by skipping lunch she had a little over an hour before her next lesson. Perhaps some Severus teasing and a little nap could go hand in hand.

After quickly glancing around to make sure Severus was still concealed, she slowly pulled off her red blouse, revealing a newly purchased (thanks to Tonks) black lace bra. She had planned on saving it for Severus to see that evening, but she figured now was as good of time as any. As soon as her sweater hit the floor she heard what sounded like a muffled groan coming from just behind her. "Severus darling, I know you are in here," she said with a smirk, no longer able to keep the secret to herself. "If you reveal yourself, then perhaps we can play." Standing perfectly still she listened intently but heard no more sounds. Was she just imagining it all? Maybe he really wasn't following her?

She was just about to call out to him again, when a pair of what she assumed were his invisible hands, slid around her middle. She was roughly pulled back until she was flush up against him. His warm breath tickled her neck as he grazed his lips and teeth teasingly along the shell of her ear. "Out for a little stroll, my dear?" he whispered, his voice playful yet still slightly dangerous. "Or were you merely taking some time out of your day to flirt with that ridiculous painting of yours?"

"Why, Professor Snape, are you jealous?" she asked teasingly, stretching her arm up until she could run her fingers through his silky, shoulder length hair.

"Me? Jealous of a portrait? Never," he purred, running his hands up her tummy until it was dangerously close to the fabric of her bra.

"It's not nice to turn yourself invisible and then follow me down the hallway, Sev," she scolded, sucking in a sharp breath when his invisible hands reached her breast.

"I'm afraid I cannot apologies for that, love. I haven't stopped thinking about you since I saw how delectable you looked this morning at breakfast. I could hardly focus on my lecture to my third years this morning and it's entirely your fault. So when I overheard you tell Minerva that you were skipping lunch I decided to come and teach you a lesson for distracting me during my duties. Then imagine my surprise when I find you flirting with a piece of artwork. Now your punishment will be even more severe." Without taking his hands off of her body, his Disillusionment Charm was canceled, giving Clara her first glimpse of his long fingers as they began pulling down the cup of her bra.

"Severus, are you proposing an afternoon delight? I had no idea the somber professor had such a reckless…"

Her voice was cute off when Severus scooped her up and flung her over his shoulder. "I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about, love," he growled as he tossed her onto the bed like a sack of potatoes.

Before Clara could stop bouncing on her springy mattress, Severus had crawled on top of her and had resumed his ministration on her breast. She tried twisting her arm behind her to unsnap it for him, but Severus yanked both of her arms up above her head, pinning them down under the weight of one of his hands. "This is punishment, remember?" he growled, claiming her mouth with his own. His kiss was urgent and feverish, leaving Clara with little time to catch a breath. _So much for a nap,_ she thought as Severus clamp tightly onto her bottom lip, causing her to moan against his welcoming mouth.

She desperately wanted to reach out and wrap her arms around him, but every time she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, he tightened his grip around her wrist. With a low, feral growl Severus latched onto her neck, alternating playful nips and soothing licks. Clara reveled in the various sensations her dark Wizard was giving her. Between the blunt pressure of his teeth on her neck, his calloused fingers working their magic on her breast and his hips rocking against her core causing a tantalizing friction, she wondered how long someone could take such pleasure.

"We have an hour until our class start, Clara. So I am going to spend it seeing how many ways I can bring you pleasure and unfortunately there is nothing that can make me stop," he whispered into her ear as he caught one of her nipples in between his fingers, pinching it hard until she let out cry of delight.

Clara's scream was abruptly cut off by the sound of something clattering to the floor somewhere behind her head. She felt Severus' body stiffen around her in protective stance like a panther preparing to attack. He let go of her wrists and pushed her body underneath his, engulfing her in a cocoon of voluminous robes. Many things seemed to happen all at once. By the time Clara could scramble of to where she could face the source of the noise, a deep and overly surprised voice broke through the silence of the room.

"Oh…oh…I do apologize…I…well this is…I had no idea…so sorry I interrupted," stammered a very red face Albus as he fumbled for his wand in order to clean up what looked like the spilled remnants of chicken soup.

"Merlin's balls," Severus swore, whipping the hem of his robe across Clara's chest.

"Albus! Oh God! It's not what you think," Clara said, suddenly feeling like naughty sixteen year old being caught making out in the back seat of a car. "We were just…I mean…what are you doing here?"

"I saw that you skipped lunch and figured that you might be ill. I thought perhaps some chicken soup would be in order, but I see that is not the case," he said shyly, doing his best to keep his eyes averted.

"Well, if this doesn't get me fired then I don't know what will," mumbled Severus, brushing his tousled hair out of his face.

With a wave of his hand Severus magically restored Clara's clothing into proper order. For the first time Clara saw the normally pale man's face turn various shades of red. He was tenser and graver looking than she had ever seen him before. But more than anything he looked…guilty. If she had not been so mortified herself she would have laughed at the normally intimidating man guilty adolescent stance. Bunching the sides of his robes into his fist, he reminded her of a child getting caught with his hands in the cookie jar, but unfortunately this time his hands were caught on her breast.

"Headmaster, I assure you I mean no disrespect. We merely got carried away and I…"

"Severus, Clara, you are both adults in the privacy of your own quarters. What you do on your free time is your choice. I should have knocked, that was my mistake. Besides, it is important as young lovers to take time to explore one another. Get to know each others…"

"Okay, okay, we got it, Albus," shouted Clara, not wanting this conversation to blossom into a full-blown sex education talk.

"As you wish, dear. I will leave you two to pick up where you left off," he chuckled, giving Severus a non-to discrete wink. Just before he crossed into the passageway that connected their two rooms he stopped and turned back to look at Severus. "You better be treating my little girl like the treasure she is, young man. Just remember, I know where you sleep," he said with a smile, patting his robe pocket, which housed his wand.

The old man sauntered out of the room whistling a catchy little tune that sounded sickeningly like "Afternoon Delight." Once the passageway was securely sealed, Clara slumped back down on the bed and buried her face under a mountain of pillows. "Oh my gosh, that was horrible," she yelled, her voice muffled by fabric and feathers. "I could literally die! Does no one in this castle knock? Everyone just pops around through doors, and fireplaces and walls! It's nuts! And…oh…your hand was on my breast! Albus, saw you pinching my nipples. Kill me please!"

After letting herself have a few minutes to lament her embarrassment she finally sat up and faced Severus. He had not moved from the spot that he had been standing in when Albus had addressed him moments before. His face was still flushed and his knuckles were now white from being clenched so hard into tight fists. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, his face showing no hint of what his thoughts must be.

"Severus, are you okay?" she asked quietly, unsure of what his temperament would be once he started speaking again. "Albus was only joking with you. You know that, right?"

Severus remained unmoved and appeared to be deep in thought.

"Say something, Sev," she pleaded, resting her hand lightly on his shoulder. "I am sure he is not angry. We are both adults and I…"

"I just got caught kissing the most powerful Wizard on earth's daughter. Well that is most definitely something Lucius Malfoy cannot brag about," he said, holding his chin up a little higher. With a mischievous little smirk, he once again grabbed Clara up off of the ground and flung her over his shoulders. "I don't even think any of those Marauder brats could boast such a thing. And I even lived to tell the tale."

"What are you doing?" yelled Clara as Severus whipped out his pocket watch.

"We have approximately thirty minutes until classes resume, love," he murmured, grabbing a handful of floo powder off of her mantle. "And I have not yet completed your afternoon punishment. The way I see it, we have plenty of time."

"It's called an afternoon delight, Severus, not a punishment," she said, laughing as her upper body dangled upside down over his shoulders.

"Call if what you like, it is about to happen," he said haughtily.

In a flash of green the couple disappeared, leaving only the remaining echoes of Clara's squeals of delight.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for the overwhelming support of the previous chapter. It makes me feel soooo loved! This was just a fun little chapter that popped into my mind. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	38. The Time is Drawing Near

Chapter Thirty- Eight- The Time is Drawing Near

As the rather harsh winter melted into spring, the castle's atmosphere began to brighten, just like the sun that was warming its grounds. Students bustled around with a new sense of purpose with exams looming just around the corner. The general tone of the school seemed to be positive despite the growing danger of He Who Must Not Be Named. All seemed to be cheerful except for two men.

The Headmaster and his Defense teacher were strolling together around the deserted castle grounds by twilight. All students were safely tucked into their Common Rooms, leaving the teachers to patrol the school grounds. Albus had Clara to take a turn with Minerva that evening in order to give him a chance to speak with Severus alone.

"What are you doing with Potter, all these evenings you are closeted together? Severus asked abruptly, obviously in a bitter mood.

Dumbledore looked weary.

"Why? You aren't trying to give him _more_ detentions, Severus? The boy will soon have spent more time in detention than out."

"He is his father over again-"

"In looks, perhaps, but his deepest nature is much more like his mother's. I spend time with Harry because I have things to discuss with him, information I must give him before it is too late."

"Information," repeated Severus. "You trust him…you do not trust me."

"It is not a question of trust. I have, as we both know, limited time. I prefer not to put all of my secrets in one basket, particularly not a basket that spends so much time dangling on the arm of Lord Voldemort."

"Which I do on your orders!" Severus yelled, stopping in his tracks to face the old man.

"And you do it extremely well. Do not think that I underestimate the constant danger in which you place yourself, Severus."

"It is not my safety in which I am concerned about, Headmaster. Surely you realize that there are other things that are of greater importance to me?" he said softly, shifting his eyes to look up at a certain window in the castle. "Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?"

"Whether it has or it hasn't is irrelevant; you gave me your word." Albus glanced around to make sure that they were alone. They were close by the Forbidden Forest now, but there was no sign of anyone near them, so he continued. "You have obligations to me and to Lily's son."

Severus clenched his teeth in frustration. "I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Do not dare question my loyalty. You are the one who has been raising him like a pig for slaughter-"

"But this is touching, Severus," said Dumbledore seriously. "Have you grown to care for the boy, after all?"

"For _him_?" Severus laughed sardonically. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

From the tip of his wand burst the silver doe: She landed on the forest, and soared out among the trees. Dumbledore watched her fly away, and as her silvery glow faded he turned back to Snape, and his eyes were full of tears.

"She was my best…my only friend. I do not want to fail her like I did before," he whispered, watching the remains of his Patronus disappear into the brush.

"Son, you still hold all of that guilt, after all this time?"

"Always," said Severus. "And now you ask me to fail someone once again. I lost Lily, yet I somehow survived. If I lose Clara, I will not be able to live on. How will I be able to protect her when I will not even be able to look her in the eyes? She will despise me…and I will not be able to blame her. I cannot do it, Albus. Please…please…take this burden away from me. There must be another way. I can still protect Potter if you will just…"

"Severus, enough," Albus said softly. "There is no other way, son. You must let go of the past in order to achieve your future. You have done a fine job protecting young Harry. Lily would be proud to see all that you have done in her name. As for Clara, well you sadly underestimate her, Severus."

"How do I underestimate her?" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Her mother abandoned her, her father killed, and now the man who has taken her into his care and treated her like his very own flesh and blood is going to be murdered by the very man she loves! How could she _not _hate me, Albus?"

"Severus, how do you feel about Clara?" he asked simply.

Severus returned his gaze up to the castle window as he thought about his answer. "She is like the very air the fills my lungs. She revived me after years of suffocating in my own loneliness. She is my light in the darkness of this retched war and for the first time has made me want to survive to see the end. She is my dream and my world and I would do anything to keep her safe. I love her and I need her, I cannot live without her," he concluded, never breaking eye contact with her tiny window as if he was willing her to look out at him.

Albus watched the young man in silence, pleased to see just how much he had opened his heart to her. No one deserved happiness more than he.

"And do you not think that she feels the same, Severus? You more than anyone else have been given the gift of a glimpse into her heart. Besides being exceedingly kind, I would say her greatest trait is her ability to forgive."

"What you ask me to do is unforgivable. Can we not just explain to her your plan before it is too late? I can keep her safe if she knows to trust me," he pleaded, his normally calm features betraying the internal pain he was feeling.

"I will not say this again, Severus. No one must know. She will be taken care of once everything transpires. I spoke with Minerva when Clara first arrived at Hogwarts. She knows to take Clara to Molly and Arthur Weasley if anything should happen to me. The Weasleys will make certain that no harm befalls her. You will need to focus on your task and once Voldemort is destroyed, you will have the rest of your life to spend with her. I am confident in that fact, Severus."

"And how can you be so confident that I will survive this, Albus? If the Dark Lord does let me live I will still be considered an outlaw in our world. What kind of life could I give her?"

"You will both have the kind of life that one could only dream of," he said softly but with a tone of finality. "Now, enjoy that time you have with one another but do not forget that your first priority is to watch young Mister Malfoy. Do not forget that promise, Severus. The time is drawing near…I can feel it."

"Yes, Headmaster."

Clara and Severus continued to find moments in the day they could steal away to be with one another. One evening just as dinner was beginning, they met to walk together along the seventh-floor corridor, making sure that they kept ample space between them, just incase someone was running late to dinner.

"Severus, you've been quiet today. Is everything okay?" Clara asked, resisting the urge to run her fingers up the side of his tense looking arm.

"Humm? Did you say something, Clara?" he said, obviously lost in his own thoughts.

"Where are you, Severus? You are most certainly not here. What's going on in that brilliant head of yours?" she said, giving him a flirtatious smile.

"Clara, please keep your voice down. It would not do to have someone hear you speak like that. We should not even be walking together," he hissed under his breath as he quickened his step to put more of a gap between them.

"Sorry, mister grumpy pants, I will see you at dinner," she said quietly, making to turn down another corridor.

Clara froze in her step when she heard a loud crash coming from a few doors away. Severus was immediately at her side with his wand ready in his hands.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" she screeched.

"I don't know. Stay out here while I check," he commanded, pushing her gently up against the stone wall.

Severus quietly pushed open the door to the boy's bathroom and peeked inside. Clara inched forward just a bit so she could get the same view he was getting. The sound of rushing water mixed with what sounded like a female voice flooded their ears.

"No! No! Stop it!" squealed a girl, her voice echoing loudly around the tiled room. "Stop! STOP!"

There was a loud bang and what sounded like a bin exploding. A young man's voice yelled out a series of spells. Severus immediately bolted into the door when he and Clara both recognized the voices.

"Cruci-"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" bellowed the voice of Harry Potter.

Severus froze in his tracks, causing Clara to run smack into his back. His whole body tensed and his face paled even more than usual. A great splash could be heard from the far side of the vast bathroom.

"No-" gasped Harry. "No-I didn't-"

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!" screamed the female voice.

This seemed to shake Severus out his trace. He took off running with Clara close behind him.

"I thought I told you to wait outside," he hissed just before rounding the corner.

"Oh hush. I'm here so deal with it," she whispered, nudging him on.

Clara let out a gasp when they rounded the corner. Water mixed with blood pooled around their feet, making her nearly sick from the sight. A very pale Draco Malfoy laid spread eagle on his back, gasping for air. Severus pushed Harry roughly aside and knelt over Draco's body. With a flourish of his wand he began tracing the deep wounds Harry's curse had made, muttering an incantation that sounded almost like a song. Clara stood there mesmerized as she watched Severus gentle care. As he continued to trace the wounds the flow of blood seemed to ease; but Draco's body continued to shake in uncontrollable horror.

It was in that moment that Clara noticed just how young this boy still was. He strutted around the school with a sense of superiority and arrogance that matched his father, but he was no more than a boy. Clara carefully knelt beside him and gently cradled his head in her lap. Draco momentarily locked eyes with hers. A brief conflict of emotions passed over his eyes, ranging from anger to disgust, but finally cooled as he relaxed into her arms.

Doing her best to keep his body steady, she pulled the very handkerchief that Severus had once given her out of her pocket and began to tenderly wipe the bloody residue from Draco's face. She kept her eyes fixed on his as she lovingly cleaned all of the blood from his lips and forehead.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked with great effort.

"Because it is the right thing to do, Draco. I do not hold grudges, especially against those who had no hand in the matter.

"But my father…I know what he did. It could have just as easily been me…"

"Shhhh, just hush now. What your father chooses to do, has nothing to do with your character. We all have the freedom to make our own choices. Therefore, I choose to forgive. We all deserve a second chance, don't you think?" she concluded, looking up at a very scared looking Harry Potter.

Once Severus had performed his countercurse for the third time, he half-lifted Draco, with Clara's assistance, into a standing position.

"You need the hospital wing. There may be certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that. Miss Lanning, kindly escort Draco to Poppy. I need to have a discussion with Potter," he hissed, turning to glare at the now shaking boy.

Clara quickly ushered Draco out of the room just as Harry and Severus' heated words began to echo in the cold, watery space. The wet and weary pair shuffled along the corridor in silence. Draco rested most of his weight on Clara's shoulders, making it difficult for them to walk at anything other than a snails pace.

"I am sure I'm fine, Professor. Why don't I just go back to my…"

"You heard Professor Snape, Draco. Do you want to be marked with scars for the rest of your life?" she said gently, directing their path towards the infirmary.

"It doesn't really matter," he mumbled under his breath. " I'm a marked man already. None of this really matters," he continued quietly, looking around the corridor with a look of sadness in his eyes.

Clara gave him a compassionate look and continued on. Once she got him settled in a hospital bed, with Poppy fussing over him, she quietly began to back out of the room in order to retrieve a dry change of clothing.

"Professor," said Draco, halting Clara in her tracks. "I'm sorry…Professor," he whispered, rolling over until he was no longer looking at her.

"For what, Draco. You have never done anything to me, sweetheart."

"Just…just something I don't have a choice in," he said, almost too quietly for her to hear.

"We always have a choice. Don't forget that, Draco."

Clara stood in the doorway of the infirmary for a few more minutes watching as the young man fanned sleep. She tried to contemplate that the boy was implying. There was defiantly something going on and she was not determined to persuade Severus to tell her the truth.

Later that evening Clara slipped into Severus' quarters only to find him pacing agitatedly in front of his fireplace. A scowl was firmly placed on his brow, his back was ridged with tension and both hands were balled up into tight fists. It was apparent that the previous events of the day had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Severus…what's wrong?" she inquired, tenderly slipped her arms around his waist from behind. "You're seemed so on edge these past few days. Please tell me what's going on."

Severus' body tensed even more at her words and he let out an audible breath. "There is nothing wrong, Clara. I am merely over worked."

"Now I don't believe that for a second. Albus has been acting the same way. You two are up to something and you are not telling me. I know I promised to trust you, but I just want to help you. Draco said something to me today that made me think that he has…"

"You will stay away from Draco," he snapped, removing her arms roughly from his waist. "I should not have let you take him to Poppy alone. That was foolish."

"He is just a boy, Severus. He would not hurt me."

"Merlin, how naïve are you, Clara? This is exactly why I don't want you involved."

"I am not naïve. I just want to help. Stop acting like I'm mad of glass. If this relationship is going to work you need to include me. What is going on with Draco?"

Drawing himself up to his full height he closed the distance between them in two long steps. "STOP…just stop. I will not entertain this conversation again. I cannot handle another person giving me orders. Why will you not sit there and do as you're told?" he yelled, sounding gruffer than he intended.

Clara took a few steps back, shocked at his outburst.

"You will not speak to me like that. I am not ordering you around and I am definitely not a piece property that you can control. I'm going to bed," she snapped, stepping her way into floo.

* * *

Severus stood quietly in the shadows of Clara's chambers. His eyes were fixated on the rise and fall of her chest as she slept peacefully, curled up in a tight little ball. Tonight had been the first night they had gone to bed separately in months. He had grown accustomed to her warm presence in his bed; the feel of her silken curls tickling his face and her subtle fruity scent on his pillows. He had tried to fall asleep alone, doing his best to convince himself that he had not attacked unreasonably, but he knew that she was right. He only wished he could tell her everything, but as usual he was under the Headmaster's orders.

With a heavy sigh he walked silently over to the empty side of her bed. With a wave of his hand his clothing disappeared, leaving him in nothing but a simple pair of black boxers. Lifting up the heavy blanket he quietly slid into the bed and pulled the sleeping woman up against his chest. Ever so gently he caressed his callused hands down her arm and across her stomach.

"Clara…my love…wake up, sweetheart," he whispered against her ear.

She began to stir but would not fully awaken. He continued his light touches, sliding his hand up and down her legs, slowly trailing it back up to her stomach. Clara let out a small, sleepy moan when his hands slid underneath her t-shirt.

"I'm sorry was I angry. I shouldn't take out my frustration on you. Will you forgive me?" he asked softly.

"I always will, Severus," came a sleepy voice, as Clara snuggled up against him. "I know you can't always tell me the truth. I need to learn to be okay with that. I just don't want you to be alone anymore and I'm scared that something bad is about to happen."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, love. I will make sure of that. Are we…alright now?" he asked, giving a rare glimpse of insecurity.

Clara nodded and pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you," she said sincerely. "I love you."

Severus pulled her closer to him and gazed deeply into her blue eyes. There was just enough moonlight shining through the window that he was able to make out all of her features and she stared up at him. Never did he think he would ever have a woman look at him this way; so passionate, so tender, so genuine. If only he know how much longer he would be able to receive this type of look.

"May I kiss you?" he asked, running his fingers along the swell of her bottom lip.

"Severus, you never have to ask. I'm yours whenever you want me," she said softly as she gently pulled him down until his body was flush against hers.

"I will always want you, Clara. Never doubt that, no matter what," he said as he gently caressed her lips with his. "Always."

* * *

**A/N: Well as you can guess...the shit is about to hit the fan. Leave me some love! *Hugs***


	39. Alone

Chapter Thirty-Nine-Alone ***This chapter contains adult content**

"Professor Lanning…Professor Lanning…I'm pretty sure I just made up half of that last page and you didn't even noticed," said Laurie as she poked her pointer finger against Clara's arm.

"Oh…I'm so sorry, Laurie. I just can't seem to focus today. Why don't you start from measure forty- one, dear? I promise I'm listening this time," she said, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"What's the matter, Professor?"

"I ummm… I just can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. It's probably nothing. I'm sure I just need a good nights sleep tonight," she replied.

In all actuality she had every reason to feel worried. Albus and Severus had both been on edge all week. The tension around them seemed so thick you could cut it with a knife. Each night Severus had clung onto her as if his very life depended on it. Albus had barely let her out of his sight and when she questioned either one of them, they both simply reminded her to trust them. Something was coming and it was going to happen soon.

"Do we need to end our lesson early, Professor? I don't…"

Laurie's words were cut short when a knock sounded from the classroom door. Before Clara could make it across the room to open it up, Blaise popped his head inside.

"Sorry to interrupt, Professor."

"That's never stopped you before, Blaise," she laughed. "Come on in and make yourself at home."

"Oh, I can't stay," he said, giving Laurie an apologetic smile. "I'm just supposed to let you know that the Headmaster needs to see you in his office."

"Alright, I will run up as soon as we finish here. Would you like to stay and listen…"

"He said he needed to see you now," he said with a slightly uncomfortable grin. "Sorry…I'm just repeating what he said."

"Oh…okay. Well, then please escort Miss Hutchinson to dinner, Blaise."

"With pleasure!" he responded, causing Laurie to erupt into a flirtatious fit of giggles.

After seeing off the two lovebirds and locking up her classroom, Clara made her way as swiftly as she could to Albus' office. The sick feeling in her stomach seemed to multiply with each step, making her increase her speed into a near run. When she arrived at the Headmaster's office, she found him standing pensively looking out the window, with Fawkes perched contently on his shoulder.

"Albus, you wanted to see me?" she said softly, crossing the room to stand beside him.

"Ah, there's my girl. You look lovely as ever today," he said, placing his good hand tenderly upon her cheek.

"I'm afraid that I will be leaving again today. I just wanted you to be aware…and…and I wanted a chance to say goodbye," he murmured, giving her a brave smile.

"Albus, are you sure that is a good idea. You've been so tired lately and that hand seems to be getting worse. Why don't you wait and travel in the morning? I'll bring you up some tea, and perhaps Poppy can come and do a check up. You just look so worn," she said, wrapping her fingers around the hand that was still touching her cheek.

"No, I am afraid that this journey cannot be put off any longer. It is of the upmost importance."

"But, Albus."

"Clara…please…I must do this."

"Well, then promise me that you will be careful."

"I always strive to be. Now run along and…and…"

"And what, Albus?" said Clara, observing the pained look on his face.

In a rare moment of affection, Albus pulled Clara into his arms, causing Fawkes to let out a rather irritated squawk. "I just want to tell you…thank you."

"For what, silly? I haven't done anything," she giggled as his long beard tickled her nose.

"For teaching an old man how to love again," he said softly, tilting her face up so he could look into her blue eyes.

"I love you, Albus," she said with a warm smile.

"And I love you…now run along. I need to get going," he said, clearing his throat.

Clara gave him a light peck on scruffy cheek. "Come home soon."

Just as she was about to disappear through her passageway door, Albus called out to her once more. "You are wearing your necklace, aren't you, Clara?"

"Always, Albus," she replied, cocking her head to the side in question.

"Just making sure. It is always best to be prepared."

* * *

Severus stood still as a statue outside of the Headmasters office. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't bring himself to knock. He knew that Albus probably already knew he was standing there and was grateful that for once the old man seemed to be willing to wait for Severus' knock. After taking in a deep, cleansing breath, Severus finally raised his hand and gave a light tap on the heavy oak door.

"Come in, my boy," came a soft voice from inside.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" said Severus as he slowly made his way into the office, shutting the door securely behind him. "What can I do for you?"

"I think you already know the reason, Severus," he murmured, never taking his gaze from the window in which he was looking out of.

Severus stood silent for a few moments. "And I cannot convince you to change your mind?"

"No, Severus. I am afraid there is no other way," he said, finally turning his head to look at his young professor.

"Then it will happen tonight?" Severus said gravely.

"Oh yes, I am certain of that." He paused and took something out of his robe pocket. "I believe I will no longer be needing this. It is yours now."

Severus held out his hand to accept the small gift. "Your Phoenix ring? But…"

"I know you are worried about her. Trust her, Severus. She is a smart young woman. But, this should help you do your best to protect her. She does not need to know that you have it. Remember the plan. She must not know about anything."

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus said almost mechanically. "I will remember the plan."

The two men stood quietly looking out the window. A most spectacular view was spread out in front of them, as the sun began to set over the Black Lake. Both seemed to be thinking the same thing, but neither could sum it up into words. After a few minutes Severus finally broke the silence.

"If I do not survive, she will be left with nothing."

Albus let out a strained breath. "That will not happen, Severus."

"And how can you be so sure of that? The likelihood of me surviving another…"

"Trust me, Severus. Give an old man at least that. Just trust me."

Severus turned to walk to the door, letting out a loud frustrated sigh. Before he could make it out of the doorway, Albus stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"No matter what happens. I am proud of you."

Severus nodded, but kept his eyes averted.

"Go to her, Severus. You only have a few hours. I will have Minerva cover your duties."

With one final nod Severus hastened across the room and disappeared into Clara's passageway.

* * *

Clara let out a soft groan as the near scalding water beat down upon the stress knots that had formed on the back of her neck. She sucked in a deep breath, letting the hot steam from the shower seep into her lungs. Dipping her head underneath the raining water, she did her best to clear all of her worries from her mind. Try as she might her thoughts continued to drift back to Albus' strange behavior. His odd words had just been the icing on the cake to top off her strange feeling day. All she wanted to do was finish her shower, curl up on her couch with a big bowl of ice cream and wait until Severus finished his evening rounds.

Clara was just finishing rinsing the remaining suds of shampoo from her hair, when the sound of her bathroom door clicking open jarred her from her thoughts. Doing her best to wash the soap from her eyes, she blindly pulled the large, draped curtain aside just enough to see who had entered.

"Hello, who's there?" she sputtered, blinking the remaining moisture from eyelashes.

Before her eyes could focus on the intruder a large hand grasped onto the curtain and flung it open in one swift motion.

"Oh God, Severus, you scared the daylights out of me," she yelled, involuntarily clasping her hands across her exposed chest.

Severus looked unfazed by her sudden shrieking. In fact, it looked as though he barely heard her at all. He stood slumped against the tiled wall, his arms locked at his side and his shoulders stiff with palpable tension. His eyes were narrowed and focused on her, unblinking and unwavering. The dark circles under his sleep-deprived eyes seemed to be even more pronounced, making it look as if a dark shadow was cast upon his worry lined face. His breathing was shallow and almost erratic; giving the appearance that he had just run a great distance. He looked dark, disturbed and almost in pain.

"Severus…are you alright? You don't look well," Clara stammered as she rang the excess water out of her long, thick hair.

Furrowing his brow even more, Severus closed the gap between them in a few quick strides. Not bothering with removing his robe, he stepped into the oversize shower and pinned her up against the wall, allowing the spray to wash over both of them. Clara attempted to squeak out a cry of surprise, but was quickly silenced when Severus' warm lips covered hers. A strangled cry, dripping with a mixture of pain and pleasure stirred from his chest as he pressed her naked body firmly against his.

"Darling, you're getting your robes all wet. Don't you want…"

Giving no heed to the fact that his clothes were now completely saturated, Severus silenced her once again by nipping at her bottom lip in a blatant attempt to demand entrance inside in mouth. His tongue moved fiercely against hers as if he was attempting to memorize every bend and curve of her delicious depths. In a rare moment where Severus finally relinquished her mouth in order to come up for air, Clara did her best to once again question his odd and rather silent behavior.

"Severus, why are you suddenly…"

Without giving her a chance to complete her question, Severus pushed her almost roughly against the wall and scoped up both legs until her slick, creamy thighs were wrapped securely around his waist. Clara barely had time to take in a breath before his mouth was once again claiming hers in an almost manic assault. Digging his short nails into her hips he pressed her even harder against his now rock solid cock. Clara's eyes slowly blinked open as he moved his tormenting kisses down the side of her neck, licking up the droplets of water before they could slide down her chest. She watched his tortured facial expression contort with every caress and kiss. Something was horribly wrong. Severus had grown more and more confident in their relationship over the past few months, especially where their lovemaking was concerned. Now he seemed so fragile and needy, like a man feasting on a meal after days of starvation. His movements were normally so fluid and tender, but now they were raw, broken and almost carnal.

"Severus…sweetheart… let's get dried off, then you can tell me what's wrong," she said, smoothing back the wet hair that had plastered its self to his face.

Letting out a small grunt, as if to silence her, he quickly began repositioning their bodies. Using one arm to hold her firmly against the shower wall, he used his other hand to free himself from his soaking wet trousers. He swiftly joined their two bodies in one fluid trust, causing Clara to cry out in surprise.

A groan of what could only be described as pure pleasure bubbled from deep within Severus' chest. Once he was sheathed tightly into her luxurious heat the tension in his body finally began to subtly release. Grabbing hold of her hips, he reared back and slammed into her with as much force as he could muster. Another growl ripped from his throat as he began a new assault on her neck, sucking and bighting, trying to kiss ever inch of her skin. Clara did the best she could to keep her mind alert, still concerned with his obviously uncharacteristic behavior, but the various sensations Severus was bestowing upon her was too much. She quickly found her body responding to the sensual torture and began matching his animalistic thrusts with reckless abandonment.

Seeing her respond to him seemed to spark something a new. Being buried inside her was suddenly not enough. Much to Clara's disappointment Severus pulled out with agonizing slowness and dropped down, firmly planting one knee onto the shower floor. Without saying a word Severus roughly grabbed one of Clara's legs and draped it over his shoulder, effectively lining up her hips with his waiting mouth. Clara steadied herself by grasping the best she could onto the slick shower wall with one hand, while fisting her free hand into his dripping hair. Without any sense of ease or gentleness, Severus thrust his tongue into her silken depths, eagerly lapping up all evidence of her arousal as if it was an elixir he needed to stay alive. His tongue teased, caressed and lapped against her swollen bud, until she could barely control her quivering body. An almost animalistic cry ripped from Clara's throat as a powerful orgasm sparked through her body, causing her to buck her hips harder against Severus' hungry mouth. She thought that her obvious release would calm Severus' fervor, but her cries of pleasure only seemed to spur him on. As Clara began to squirm out of his grasp to relieve her tender flesh from his demanding tongue, Severus merely tightened his grasp to hold her body steady in front of him. Sliding his hands from her hips, he slowly slid his long fingers around until they had a firm grasp of her bum. Palming her cheeks, he yanked her forward until she was as close as she could possibly be.

"Severus…I can't…oh God…that feels so…"

Clara's mind completely shut off as his teeth clamped down on her almost painfully swollen clit. Whether she wanted it or not, her body began to build once again, pulling her higher and higher until her body felt like it was being shattered into a million delicious pieces. Too exhausted to scream, a deep groan reverberated from deep within her, as her body fell slack against the wall. Noticing her obvious exhaustion, Severus guided her trembling form down the wall until she was wrapped snugly in his arms.

"Severus…that was…I've never…"

Still mumbling to herself, Severus knelt and gently laid her on the shower floor, positioning himself above her. Holding himself up with one hand, he gently stroked the hair out of her face with the other. He still remained silent, but his intense focus in his wild, dilated eyes seemed to say it all. He wasn't done with her yet and if she was being honest with herself, she couldn't get enough of him.

His lips found hers once again in a fiery kiss while his hands gently spread her legs to allow him entrance. Without breaking eye contact he aligned their bodies once again and plunged in, sucking in a sharp breath as her body stretched to accommodate his full length. Clara cupped his face and drew him close to her lips as he relentlessly pounded in and out in a blind attempt to find release. She shivered and clutched him even tighter between her legs, knowing that this moment would end soon, but praying it could last forever. She clenched around him, her arms clutching back, her tongue dancing with his while her throat elicited erotic sounds of passion and sheer satisfaction.

"No matter what is going on, I love you, Severus," she whispered.

Her words sent him over the edge and he came with a strangled cry that echoed around the porcelain-tiled room. With a final thrust, he spent himself. When his breathing slowed, he pressed his lips to her neck and kissed an angry red mark he had caused earlier. His body slumped onto the floor, nearly crushing Clara due to the added weight of his thick, saturated robes. Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled them over until she was lying comfortable across his heaving chest. With a wave of his hand the water stopped, leaving the bathroom in silence except for their heavy breathing. They lay there in silence, only focusing on the feeling of each other's arms and the rhythmic pounding of one another's hearts. Clara was exhausted, sore and near sleep, but just as her body began to relax, Severus finally broke the silence.

"I must go. Come, let us dry off."

Clara blinked in confusion; surprised that after all had transpired that was all he had to say. Severus pulled her up and before she could reach for a towel he raised his hand above her head, sending an odd warming sensation through her body. Before she knew what had happened she was completely dry. After doing the same to himself he silently helped her into a bathrobe that was hug on the back of the bathroom door. Clasping her hand he gently led her out into her bedroom.

"Go to bed, Clara," he said softly, his voice sounding strained and rough.

"Sev, it's not even curfew yet. I wanted to spend the evening with you. I haven't…"

"I have a…meeting to attend, and I want you to stay in your room tonight," he said, turning his back so he was no longer facing her.

"Why? I don't understand why you're acting like this. Please, Severus, you're scaring me," she whimpered, place her hand firmly on his arm.

Severus spun on his heals and pulled her roughly into his arms.

"You will do as I say tonight, Clara," he said harshly.

Seeing the hurt in her eyes he bent down and placed a long, lingering kiss onto her swollen lips.

"I love you. Don't forget that," he whispered against her mouth before releasing her and storming off to the door.

"Severus, please…please don't go. Don't leave me," she yelled out after him.

Without turning around Severus hastily retreated out of the room, letting the door slam behind him. Clara wasn't sure why, but an overwhelming emotion hit her like a bag of stones. Tears began running down her cheek and a sudden feeling of loneliness crept over her like a dark shadow. She knew the door was going to be locked even before she reached it, but she still gave in a hearty tug. It was locked tight, not even budging when she yanked repeatedly on it. Turning quickly, she ran to the passage way that led to Albus' office but found it also firmly locked. Panic began to take over, making her franticly run to her window. Her window was never locked but as she tried to push it open she found that it was also sealed shut.

"SEVERUS!" she screamed, running back over to her door, kicking it in frustration. "Don't do this to me. Please, let me out!"

She beat at the large wooden door until her fists were swollen and red. Kicking and screaming with all her might for what felt like an hour straight, she finally collapsed onto the floor. Pulling her knees up into a tight, light ball she rocked against the doorframe, nearly hysterical with fear.

"Severus…Severus," she whispered over and over again.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Poor Clara...Poor Severus...Poor Albus! What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Leave me some love please!**


	40. No Matter the Cost

Chapter Forty- No Matter the Cost

Clara wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the sun had been down for quite sometime and the moon was at it's brightest when she finally heard a noise. Jumping up, she ran to the window to find the source of the sound. Clasping her hand across her mouth, she muffled a cry as she viewed the scene before her. Hagrid's little cabin was now an inferno of flames, brightening the night sky in a haze of orange and red. Dark figures scattered around the school grounds, quickly making their way to the opened front gates. Clara squinted her eyes in attempt to figure out who they were, but the bright flames seemed to distort her vision. Just as she was about to turn and run to her door to begin screaming for help once again, a tall, black-cloaked figure that stood just inside the entrance to the gates caught her eye. She knew it was him immediately. His stance was unmistakable. Her bracelet began to tingle and warm, sending tiny vibrations all the way up her arm. Just as she was about to raise her hand and call to him he turned and disappeared into the night. Her bracelet instantly grew cold and so did her spirits. Slumping down onto the floor, she drew her knees up to her chin. She didn't know what had happened, but for the first time since she arrived at Hogwarts, she knew she was alone.

Clara stayed huddled in a tiny ball until the sudden flickering of lights drew her back to the present. Her nightlight lamp fluttered on and off until it finally went dead, covering her room in a blanket of darkness. Clara breathed in a shuddering breath as she felt the magic that Albus had placed in her quarters dissipate, rendering the electronic devices in her room utterly useless. Her electronic alarm clock powered down, as did her CD player. A loud click came from her doorway signaling that her door's locking mechanisms had also been released from their magical hold. After throwing on a pair of jeans and a hoodie, Clara ran out of her room in hopes that she could find someone to explain what had been going on.

An eerie silence had enveloped the hallway. Hallways that were normally crowded with chattering teenagers and mischievous poltergeist were now strangely desolate and silent. She continued on her way, miffed that not even a single ghost seemed to be around to explain the deserted castle.

"Hello," she yelled as she pushed open the giant doors to the library, hoping to find a few late night studiers.

It was empty; as were all the classrooms and offices she passed. She was about to venture into the kitchens to see if there were any House Elves that could help her, when a loud cry stopped her in her tracks. Turning to walk in the direction of noise she made her way down the corridor and outside into the walkway that lead into the courtyard. She immediately heard voices off in the distance and once again the cry of someone who was clearly upset. Goosebumps began spreading there way up her back as once again the feeling of dread began to overwhelm her.

Clara quickened her pace until she rounded the corner into the courtyard that was usually used as a student break area. There she finally found where everyone in the castle had congregated, though she still couldn't see why.

"What's going on?" she whispered to a young Hufflepuff girl who was standing on the outskirts of the crowed.

The tiny girl turned and looked up at her as tears streamed down her face. "It's the Headmaster…I…I don't really know what's going on."

"What?" Clara cried.

She quickly began pushing her way up to the center of the crowed. Most students stood quietly, but many were leaning against one another, sobbing into each others embraces. As Clara entered through a small gap of students, a firm hand grasped onto her shoulders.

"Clara! Oh thank Merlin! I thought he had taken you with him," cried Minerva as she blocked Clara's path and swept her into a very rare hug.

"Who…what are you talking about? I'm fine, Minerva. Where…where is Albus? I need to speak to him."

"Oh…Clara, dear, why don't we go to my office? We can…"

"Minerva, please let me pass," Clara said firmly, doing her best to maneuver around the rather tall woman.

"Wait, Clara, I need to explain…"

But the old woman was not quick enough. Before the witch could stop Clara, she pushed her way around her until she was face to face with her greatest nightmare. There lying motionless before her was the pale and lifeless body of Albus Dumbledore. The world seemed to dissolve around her, dripping into a colorless blur until she could only see the man she loved as a father before her.

"Albus?" she whispered in a small, breathless voice.

Taking small, heavy-footed steps, she slowly made her way over to his still form, ignoring the myriad of voices and cries that were surrounding her. At that moment it was just them. Slumping onto the ground she gently lifted his hand into her own, grasping it in a tender embrace. The feeling of something heavy slamming into her stomach almost knocked the wind out of her lungs when noticed how cold his hands were. Albus' hands were always warm, mainly due to the fact the he constantly kept his hands securely tucked into his robes. Now his long, graceful fingers were icy, lifeless and stiff.

"Albus…Albus…please wake up. I…need…I need you to wake, okay. Please don't do this…please," she whispered as tears started to pour from her eyes.

_He's only asleep. He has been working so hard and he just needs some rest._

"Professor Lanning, why don't I help you inside, alright," came the gentle voice of Hagrid.

"No…no…I just need to wake up Albus, then I will come in. Albus just needs to wake up," she struggled to chock out. "Albus, you listen to me. We need to get inside. Something bad is going on and we need to take care of it. Please…please wake up."

"Professor Lanning, I don't think you…"

"NO!" she shouted, clinging onto the Headmasters robes. "I'm not leaving him. I will never leave him."

Clara's body began to shake uncontrollably as the reality of the situation began to sink in. This was real. This was actually happening. Once again, the one she loved was being taken from her.

"Why? Why, Albus? You cannot leave me. I can't do this without you. Please…Please! Don't leave me," she cried, burying her face into the folds of his robe.

Her whimpering turned into a strangled cry has she searched in vain for his heart beat, but instead only found silence. She continued to cry, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch a breath in between moans of anguish. A large, gentle hand wrapped around her upper arm and lightly pulled until Clara was forced to look up.

"Professor, I think it would be best if we went inside now," said Hagrid, his face blacked with a mixture of sot and tears. "Take my hand, Professor, and we'll go inside now."

Clara tightened her grasp on Albus' robs; fearing the reality that she would live in once she left him. "No…I don't want to leave him. Severus…where is Sev…Professor Snape?" _He will know what to do. _

"He ran away, like the coward he is," yelled a voice from behind the towering Half Giant. "He killed him and then he ran away. Wouldn't even stay and fight like man."

Harry Potter stepped forward, despite Professor Slughorn's effort to keep him back. His cheeks were smudged with tears that had mixed with blood from what looked like a cut under his right eye. His fingers were still firmly locked around his wand and his shoulders were stiff with palpable tension. He looked like a caged animal ready to strike with pure rage. Looking down at Clara and Albus he began to sob once more.

"He betrayed us all. We trusted him. _He_ trusted him," he yelled, pointing down to the almost serene looking Headmaster. "And then he turned on him."

"What…what are you talking about, Harry? Who betrayed him?" Clara asked, doing her best to once again fight Hagrid from removing her from Albus' side.

"It was Snape. SNAPE KILLED HIM. Dumbledore needed his help and he turned on him," he yelled, breaking into sobs.

"These are serious allegations, Mister Potter. Surely you must be mistaken," said Minerva.

"No…no…I saw it happen. He used the killing curse. Snape murdered Dumbledore."

The next few minutes seemed to pass in a haze of panic and confusion. Clara heard a loud, garbled scream and it wasn't until she felt a large, warm pair of arms close around her that she realized the scream was coming from own mouth. The world seemed to fold in a crash around her as Harry's words echoed through her already clouded mind.

_Severus is a traitor. Severus is a murderer. _

Her mind tried desperately to form a protest but her body seemed to crumble with the weight of this newly found knowledge, until it was only Hagrid's sturdy arms keeping her from falling onto of Albus' body.

"No…I don't believe…Hagrid…Minerva…tell him that's not…"

"Hagrid, take her inside please. We need to inform the Ministry and for Merlin's sake get these children inside," she yelled, half sobbing as she attempted to keep herself together long enough to get some kind of order.

Without giving in to Clara's protests, Hagrid easily scooped her up into his arms. He cradled her gently like a child would their favorite doll. "Clara…I…I…"

Clara couldn't listen. She couldn't focus on anything but the thought that her world had been completely ripped apart. She wanted out, to run somewhere, anywhere but there. She felt as if she was suffocating, drowning in the sorrow and the feeling that her heart was being ripped from her body. Her crying was now past the point of hysterical, and her body twitched and trashed so badly that even the gentle giant was having a hard time holding her in his arms. The last thing Clara remembered was Minerva pointing a shaking wand to her temple, before a calm, warm, inviting sleep overtook her.

* * *

Clara was warm, too warm. She felt like she was wrapped in a roll of never ending fabric, and no matter which way she twisted or stretched, she couldn't break free from the heat. Slowly blinking open her eyes she noticed that she was buried under a thick pile of brightly colored blankets. _Tartan?_ she thought, running her newly freed fingers across the wooly fabric.

"You're in Minerva's quarters, Clara," came a soft voice from a chair seated behind her.

Clara pushed the rest of the sniffling fabric off of her and began searching for the source of the voice. "Tonks?"

"I'm right here," said Tonks as she clumsily scooted the chair closer to the sofa on which Clara had been sleeping on. "Minerva asked me to sit with you while…"

"Oh, God, Albus! I should be…I need to…I'm sure there's…"

"Calm down, Clara. Minerva and Remus are taking care of all of the arrangements. The funeral will be in a few hours. Are you alright, Clara? I know that this…"

"Oh course I'm not alright. I should have been there," Clara said softly, suddenly feeling the need to wrap herself up with the heavy blankets once again, despite the blistering heat that was emanating from the fireplace just a few feet away. "I should have been with him."

"Clara, there is nothing you could have done. None of us saw this coming. Snape fooled us all," Tonks said, rising from her seat in order to make a spot for herself directly next to Clara.

"Please…just stop…don't say that." Clara closed her eyes as if to block out the emending conversation. She absentmindedly caressed her serpent bracelet, silently welding it to show any amount of warmth. It instead remained cold as steal. "We should not speak of things that we are not sure about."

"Clara…Harry was there. Why would he make that up?" Tonks gently reached over to take Clara's hand, but Clara instantly rejected her tender gesture. "Clara…I…I know you have feelings for him. I've known for a long time. I thought perhaps he might feel the same way and that despite your obvious differences, that maybe one day…you know…maybe you could try to start something. But this…"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Tonks. I don't have feelings for him. I thought him handsome a while back, but you are correct, we have too many differences," she said, turning her face from her friend to gaze out of Minerva's tiny window.

"You don't have to lie to me, Clara. There's nothing to be ashamed of. He fooled Dumbledore as well. You can tell me the truth. Did he ever…you know…try anything with you?" she asked nervously.

Imagines of the multiple nights of passion flashed through her mind; tender embraces, searing kisses, promises of love and devotion. Each memory caused a new batch of tears to form in her eyes, but still she remained silent. She would take their secret to her grave, no matter what. _He didn't do it. He couldn't have. He would never betray Albus. He would never betray me. _

But just as quickly as the affectionate and warm moments came to mind, images of their last encounter was brought to the forefront. For the first time, Severus had pushed aside his typical slow and passionate love making. There had been nothing romantic about that encounter. It had been raw, silent, possessive and carnal. It was fucking, not love making. Clara shivered as she thought back to his behavior. _Was he trying to tell me something, or was he merely taking whatever he could get before it was too late_? she thought, still refusing to meet Tonks' eyes.

"No, Tonks, there was never anything between the two of us. I'm afraid you were just mistaken."

Tonks sat silently for a few minutes, trying her best to gage her friend's expressions. Finally she let the subject drop and instead busied herself making tea while Clara changed into a black dress Tonks had picked out for her to wear to the funeral.

"I'll stay and help you pack up your room after the funeral, Clara," said Tonks.

"Huh? What do you mean? Where am I going?"

"Oh…oops…I'm sorry, Clara. Minerva was going to tell you once she came back. I completely forgot…"

"Forgot that someone else is controlling my life? Was no one going to ask me what I may want to do?" she snapped, causing Tonks to flinch at her sudden raised voice.

"The Order just thought it was important to keep you safe. We don't know what He Who Must Not Be Named has planned next and with Snape still on the loose…"

"I can handle myself against Severus," Clara hissed, giving no heed to her sour attitude.

"Look, Clara, I'm really sorry. Everyone is just trying to help. We all care about you. It's what the Headmaster would have wanted," Tonks said quietly, her voice trailing off to a whisper.

"I know, Tonks. I'm sorry. I don't mean to take things out of you. I just need some time to think. So…where has the Order decided I'm to go?"

"To the Burrow to live with the Weasleys!" said Tonks, giving a genuine smile. "Molly is very excited about you coming, and Remus and I will be able to visit as often as we want."

Clara gave her best attempt at a smile and watched carefully as Tonks' face lit up at the mention of the Werewolf's name. She had suspected something was between them for quite some time and now she was sure of it. Her heart dropped a little more into her stomach at the thought of anyone being in a relationship, when she herself had no idea where her's even stood.

Once again feeling over heated and overwhelmed at the thought of completely uprooting her life once again, she made her way over to Minerva's window in hopes that some fresh air would give her a little more clarity of thought. After pushing the heavy window open, she made herself comfortable on the stone ceil and took in the view in front of her. Everything looked different somehow. The school grounds that had once looked like a welcoming kingdom ready to be explored, now looked cool and uninviting, despite the incoming summer warmth. Did she really want to start over and become someone else's responsibility once again? She was of course very fond of the Weasley family, but she wasn't sure it was right for her at this moment. She wanted answers, she wanted the truth, and no matter how dangerous it might be, she knew what needed to be done. She had to find Severus. If she went to the Weasley's there is no way she would be able to have contact with him. The whole Order would be standing guard making it impossible for her to get away.

"No, I think I'll be making my own decisions from now on," she whispered to herself as her eyes travel over to view of Hogsmeade Station. A glimmer of red, polished steal caught her eye as the Hogwarts Expressed rolled to a stop, no doubt there to whisk the children back to London as soon as the funeral was over.

Clara ran her fingers across the necklace Albus had given her. Briefly glancing down at the tiny charms it occurred to her that she could simply use one of them to whisk her away to anywhere she would like. _No, I should save these_, she thought to herself. She knew she would need them to find Severus. But first she had one person she needed to talk with. She also needed some time to think. Looking back out the window at the view she had been witnessing earlier, she began making her plan. _It's time to go home._

* * *

Albus' funeral passed in a hazy blur of unrecognizable faces and in Clara's opinion, meaningless condolences. By the end of the service she felt numb and wanted nothing more than to disappear from the crowd of people that was surrounding her. As soon as she found an opportunity to slip away she took it. Tonks was too wrapped up in a deep discussion with Remus and Alastor to notice that Clara had run past everyone and back into the castle before the students had been released to make their way to the train. Without stopping to catch her breath, she trudged up the staircase and dashed into her room. Stripping off her black dress, she hastily changed into a pair of jeans and an oversized Slytherin tee she had borrowed from Severus earlier that week. She flinched as she tugged the shirt over her head. Severus' smoky scent still clung to the worn fabric, filling her with an almost painful longing. The weight of her loneliness once again felt heavy on her shoulders, making it difficult to complete her task. Doing her best to push past the encroaching fog of doom from her mind, she quickly stuffed a few choice items into her messenger bag. In order to disguise herself she shrugged on a plain, gray jacket and stuffed her curly locks underneath it's hood. With her ripped jeans and sneakers she could easily pass as well developed seventh year.

After securing a few changes of clothes, her red cloak, and her framed picture of her father and Albus, she quickly checked to make sure her necklace and bracelet were still fastened securely. Once everything was ready she sprinted to her door. Just before exciting she paused and took in one last look at what had been her home for the past two years. So much had changed since she first arrived to this strange and wonderful place. Her life had been flipped upside down, but most of all she had changed. She was no longer the timid little Muggle that had exploded a cauldron. Clara Lanning was a woman on a mission and this mission she had to do alone.

The corridors were still silent as she made her way down to the front lawn. The students were just beginning to make their way down to the magically drawn carriages, making it easy for her to slip into the hoard of chattering teenagers.

"Ginny, did you see Professor Lanning?" yelled a familiar voice.

Clara pulled her hood tighter over her head as she heard her name being yelled. It was her student Laurie, looking more flustered than usual.

"Not since the beginning of the funeral, Laurie. She was sitting beside Professor McGonagall. Didn't you see her afterwards?" said the red head.

"No, I couldn't find her anywhere. I just wanted to tell her goodbye and to make sure she was planning on coming back next year. I didn't know that if now with Headmaster Dumbledore…well you know…I just…I would miss her so much," whispered Laurie as Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

Clara smiled to herself and had to keep herself from calling out to the little Ravenclaw. She would miss her as well. She would miss them all. Slowing her pace she reluctantly let the two girls pass her until she had melted into the back of the pack. Most of the students had picked out their carriage and were now beginning to roll down the path that would take them to the station. Clara slid into one of the last remaining carriages that was full of a rowdy bunch of second year Gryffindor boys. They were too busy discussing their own plans for the summer to take notice that Clara had hopped onto the back.

The ride to the station seemed to creep by at a snail pace as the old wood wheels creaked down the rocky path. This gave Clara time to contemplate her next move. She was worried that once the members of the Order figured out she was missing, they would search for her relentlessly. She only had a small window of opportunity to get to her destination and even then she would have to be cautious. Once the carriages jolted to a stop Clara scrambled to find a place to sit inconspicuously in the Hogwarts Express. She passed by compartment after compartment that were packed full of boisterous teenagers before finally finding an empty cabin in the back of the train. Letting out an audible sigh of relief, she flopped onto the padded bench and curled up her legs until her knees were tucked under her chin. Just as the train began to pull away, she chanced one more look at her beloved castle. It no longer felt like home. Home was with Albus and Severus. Now Albus was gone and she was bound and determined to find Severus…no matter the cost.

* * *

**A/N: Wooo that was hard one to write. Glad that is over! I am sure you can guess that major drama is about to happen. I would love to hear your thoughts so don't forget to leave a review!**


	41. Georgia On My Mind

Chapter Forty-One-Georgia On My Mind

"_Strengthen her bindings, Sssseverus," hissed an unrecognizable voice. "We wouldn't want her to escape, especially ssssince I've been ssssssso eager to become acquainted with her."_

_Clara could hear the voice speak from behind her, but no matter how hard she strained she couldn't turn to face it. Her arms were pulled tightly to her side and were wrapped securely by a coarse, thick rope. At the mention of Severus' name she tried to cry out for help but her voice seemed to catch in her throat. Something evil was in the room but she didn't have a clue what it was, nor did she know why she was in this room to begin with. In a moment of blind panic she began to wiggle and kick her way out of her bindings in hope that she could escape whatever was waiting on her. Unfortunately before she could barely move an inch, two large hands wrapped around her shoulders, nearly tripping her over in the process._

"_Going somewhere, my love?" someone else murmured in the smooth-as-cognac voice she had memorized by heart. _

_Tilting up her chin she found herself gazing into a pair of eyes that glimmered like bottomless pits of black fire. Gone was their normal look of love, which had sent thrills of delight. There was no feeling in them, just icy, deadly heat that both chilled and burned her. She tried in vain to once again call out to him. At the sign of her struggle, Severus' lip curled into a smug smirk._

"_Oh, my dear, it really is better if you are quiet. You always had a habit of speaking when nobody, including myself, wanted to listen. Now be a dear and hold still," he said, raising his wand until it was level with her chest. "You've been Dumbledore's pet for far too long, not to mention a thorn in my side."_

_Clara's eyes began to tear up as she looked up at him in horror. This wasn't right. Severus would never do this, would he? _

"_Do it, Ssssseverus. It's time she learned who her true master is," hissed the same voice she had heard earlier._

"_With pleasure, my Lord," said Severus; giving a small bow to whom ever he was speaking to._

"_Awww, why the tears? Wouldn't want to redden such a pretty face," he said, grasping her chin in-between his thumb and forefinger just a little too hard. "Besides, if you are lucky, maybe we can have a little…fun together after this is all over. And we all know how much you love to be my little plaything, don't we? Now brace yourself because this is going to hurt."_

_Clara's eyes widen in fear and disbelief as the man she loved continued to stare down at her._

"_You know, you really should wake up," whispered another voice. _

_Clara tried once again to look around for the source of this new voice. _

"Hey…lady…I said you really should wake up!"

Clara woke up with a gasp. In her sleep she must had twisted into an odd angle, because now she was nearly draped completely off to one side. Just another few inches and she would topple over onto the filthy flooring of the MARTA subway. An elderly gentleman clutching a cane and a CVS bag close to his chest stared intently at her.

"It's not safe to fall asleep on one of these things, missy. You never know who might take advantage of you. City's crime just gets worse and worse, especially for young ladies like you," he said with a smile, revealing a row of gapped and missing teeth.

Clara nodded her thanks and secured her messenger bag that was now dangling off her lap. She really should know better than to fall asleep out in public. What would Alastor say if he were to see her? What would Severus say? No, it was better not to think of him right now. She needed a break from that.

A full month had passed since Clara left the fresh summer breezes of northern Scotland for the stifling humidity of Atlanta, Georgia. The city had changed since she had gone away nearly three years before. Since the 1996 Olympic games had been held there, the city had nearly doubled in size. New buildings now peppered the expansive skyline, while various monuments and parks added a new since of pride and excitement to the southern metropolis. Since flying into the Hartsfield-Jackson International airport early in July, Clara had bounced around from hotel to hotel in hopes to evade any attempt of the Order of the Phoenix of finding her. Her condo was still being rented out so she technically didn't have a home to go to. She spent most of her days holed up in her room watching hours of mindless TV. It amazed her just how much she had not missed the use of most technology. Nothing seemed to compare to the wonders of magic that Hogwarts possessed. Each evening as the sun began to set and the temperature would somewhat cool, she would spend hours just walking and thinking. Each night she ventured into a different part of the city. On this particular night she finally worked up the courage to go have a little chat with the person she needed to talk to the most. She just hoped she could hold herself together long enough for this meeting to happen.

"Now approaching North East Peachtree Street Park," charmed the automated voice, signaling that it was time for Clara to make her exit.

Muttering one more word of thanks to the little old man, Clara hopped off the MARTA tram and began making her way through the narrow concrete passageway that led to the street above. The air was especially thick tonight, making her steps feel heavy and sluggish as she trudged her way down the familiar sidewalk that led to the Basilica of the Sacred Heart of Jesus. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she realized that she had not stepped foot inside a church since her father's funeral. Every Sunday she had met her father on the front steps of this towering historic cathedral for Sunday mass. It was important to him. No matter where they had moved to when she was a little girl, her father always made sure both his girls attended mass every Sunday morning.

As she continued walking past various restaurants, shops and apartment complexes, she tried to keep her thoughts focused on the happy memories she had shared with her father. Unfortunately all too soon her thoughts once again gravitated to the one man that left her thoughts and emotions twisted each time; Severus. What was he doing? Where was he now? And why was he not thinking about her?

Clara ran her shaky fingers across her beloved bracelet, silently willing it to warm underneath her touch. For over a month now it had been as cold as steel, never once showing any signs that his thoughts were of her. Had he removed the charm or did he really not give her a passing thought? She knew that logically she should just write him off as a traitor and a murderer, but no matter how hard she tried to rationalize her thoughts, his final words to her kept echoing in her subconscious.

_I love you. Don't forget that._

It was those very words that had kept her sane over past month. She held onto them as if they were her personal mantra, chanting them over and over again in her mind as she tried to figure out the mess that was now her life. The good thing about her life at present was that she had plenty of time to walk and think. She spent hours pondering over everything Albus and Severus had spoken to her over the past year. Both of their behavior had been abnormal, which only fueled her growing need to see and speak to Severus in person. She no longer cared about the possible danger that was involved; it was time for the truth to be revealed.

Clara's thoughts ended as she arrived at the front steps of the Basilica. The large, carved double doors were propped open to let the semblance of a breeze waft into the marble clad cathedral. Doing her best to keep thoughts of Severus at bay, she calmed herself while she walked inside.

Sacred Heart was just as beautiful as she remembered. Other than an elderly couple quietly praying on the front pew, the room was silent and empty. Sweet memories of her father washed over her putting a rare smile on her face. Shuffling her feet so as not to interrupt the sweet little couple she quickly made her way over to the stone alcove that housed rows of tea light candles. After finding a match she lit a candle for her father and then another one for Albus. Smiling as she remembered the first time she had seen Albus magically light a candle with a simple wave of his hand. Just as she was about to get up to continue on with the real reason for her visit, she paused and lit one last candle.

_This one is for you, Severus. I still love you so much. Please, God, let me find him. _

Taking in a deep breath, she made to continue on her way. The last thing she wanted to do was to break down and begin to cry again. She had done enough of that over the summer to last her a lifetime. Clara managed to make it out the side entrance without running into anyone. No offense to Father Brandon, but she wasn't in the mood to explain where she had been the past two years.

It was now completely dark outside with only a few street lamps to light her way. Repeatedly she had to convince herself that she needed to do this, even though everything inside her wanted to run away and go curl up in her little hotel bed. Following the direction of a small gravel pathway she finally stopped when she finally met a small patch of grass underneath a large pine tree. Stopping in her tracks she took in a small breath to keep the tears at bay.

"Hi, Daddy," she whispered, kneeling down until she was eye level with the slopped headstone. "I'm sorry I haven't come to visit. I'm sure you've seen that I've had quite an interesting time since last we talked."

The Atlanta Sacred Heart Cemetery was located just behind the Basilica. Mike Lanning had opted out of being buried in a traditional military cemetery and had instead left a request to be buried on holy ground, due to the fact that attending the church had been such an important part of his life. Clara had not been back to visit since the morning of his funeral, mainly because she wasn't sure she could handle seeing his tombstone again.

"Oh, Daddy. Everything has fallen apart. I finally had the life I had always wanted and now…now…I don't know what to do. I don't have anyone. I just wish you could be here with me, even if it was just for a moment."

Clara continued on, pouring her heart out to kudzu covered headstone. Tears rained down her face as she explained her need to find Severus. How she needed to know the truth and see if he really was in love with her the way she was in love with him. She explained that she felt deep in her heart that there was something odd about Albus' death and that the only way to mollify her suspensions was to confront Severus, no matter how dangerous it might be.

"I have nothing to lose, Dad. You, Albus and Severus were everything to me."

Clara wiped away the tear tracks from her pale cheeks and stared at the silent headstone with a sense of annoyance. Glancing around the graveyard she noticed that her father's grave was the only headstone in disarray. Kudzu was over taking it and weeds had grown up all around it. It looked as if no one had touched it in months. Looks like she would have to stop in and speak with Father Brandon after all. Reaching out to pull a large vine off of the top of the stone structure Clara was suddenly hit with a wave of dread. The sudden thought that she should leave immediately ran through her like a wild fire. She almost jumped up and took off before she stopped herself, feeling silly for her childish thought. There was nothing to be afraid of in a graveyard. Was there?

Pushing past the on -going feeling that she should leave immediately, she finally brushed her fingers against the cold, smooth stone of the engraved headstone. With a rough jerk Clara suddenly felt as if a hook had reached out and grabbed her. A firm yank somewhere behind her navel pulled her off of the churches ground and into a swirling vortex of darkness. Her body stretched, twisted and turned, compressing so tightly that she thought she would never be able to take in a full breath again. But just as the feeling became almost overwhelming her knees hit cool, damp earth.

Before she even opened her eyes she knew she was no longer in Georgia. The grass below her trembling fingers was think, lush and cold, as was misty air around her. Grass in the heat of summer in the southern states was always dry, brittle and warm, no matter the time of day. It had all been a trap. _How could I have been so stupid? Someone must have made his headstone a portkey_, she thought, sitting back on her heels to take in the view around her.

Clara looked around with wide eyes as she found herself dumped haphazard alongside a gravel driveway that was edged carefully by a long curvy row yew hedges. Behind her was a rather intimidating wrought-iron gate that looked to be locked tight. A large courtyard stretched in front of her with a cascading fountain elegantly placed in the center. The scenery surrounding her would have been enjoyable in any other circumstance, but what stretched beyond the gravel walkway sent a violent shiver down her spin.

A handsome, yet rather eerie manor house grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive. All was dark except for a few lights glinting in the diamond-paned downstairs windows. Magic seemed to hum all around her. Clara had lived among magic beings long enough to know that it must be due to various amounts of wards and enchantments. She was also smart enough to know that who ever lived in the opulent mansion probably already knew that she was there and she highly doubted the gates to her rear would let her out. "Well, whoever you are, you might as well come on out and get me," she mumbled out loud. Pulling her dagger out of her back pocket, she steeled herself for whatever was about to come. Unfortunately what was to come was two large, boorish Wizards with their wands drawn pointing directly at her.

* * *

Severus let out a sigh of annoyance as he paced the length of the Malfoy's overly decorated parlor. He had been confined to Malfoy Manor all summer and although the house was contained enough rooms to house a small town, he had grown restless from the constant strain of being in the presence of the Dark Lord day after day. His one consolation was that Clara was tucked safely away from all of the madness. He knew the Weasley family would take good care of her until everything was over, which he hoped would be soon.

"Severus, the Dark Lord is ready to begin the meeting," came a rather defeated sounding Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, then I suppose we need to make haste," murmured Severus, once again taking notice of how much the blonde aristocrat had aged in such a short time since the Dark Lord had taken up permanent residence in his home.

"Lucius, where are Crabbe and Goyle? I'm supposed to usher everyone into the gathering room and I cannot find them," inquired Narcissa Malfoy as she strolled up quietly behind her husband.

"I sent them to check the front gates. Something set off one of the wards. I am sure they will be back momentarily. Shall we, Severus?" he said, gesturing to the door, his face void of all emotion. "We wouldn't want to keep his highness waiting, would we?"

"Careful, Lucius. Wouldn't want anything else taken away from you for such insolence," Severus hissed, obviously referring to the Wizard's lack of wand.

"Lucius, why were the wards set off?" interrupted Narcissa. "You don't think it is…"

Narcissa let her voice trail off while glancing nervously over to where Severus watching them intently.

"No, dear, I am sure it was merely a stray cat or something of that nature. Come, we do not want to be the last to arrive," he concluded, following Severus out into the hallway. "Narcissa, why don't you go ahead and get some sleep. I will see you when we are finished."

"You know I cannot sleep while you are in a meeting with him. I will stay up and wait for you like I always have," whispered the flaxen haired witch.

Severus quickly averted his eyes, not wanting to witness such a small yet tender moment. All it would do is make his heart ache for what he might have had if he still had Clara in his life. As it was, he was completely alone now and probably would be for the short amount of time he suspected he still had on this earth.

Lucius and Severus made their way into what used to be the Malfoy family ballroom. It was now used as a large gathering room for meetings, and often punishments. Reluctantly Severus took up his newly given position at the right hand of the Dark Lord, doing his best to melt into the shadows in a futile attempt to not bring any attention on himself. Since murdering Dumbledore the Dark Lord had done nothing but gush over Severus' commitment and loyalty to the cause. It was positively nauseating.

Slowly all of the other Death Eaters shuffled into the room, each one of them quieter than the next. Severus gave a small smirk when he realized they to were also trying to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. Well, all except for Bellatrix. The nearly insane witch was prancing around the room as if she owned it, doing her best to draw her master's eye to her whenever possible. The snake bastard himself gave her no notice, but instead was watching the doorway with keen interest.

Men's voices could be heard coming down the hallway, followed by what sounded like a cry of either pain or anger, Severus wasn't sure. Glancing quickly around the room he deduced that Crabbe and Goyle were the only two members missing.

_What have those two blundering idiots gotten themselves into this time?_ Severus thought to himself just as the two men limped into the room.

The two middle-aged men looked worse for wear with one of them sporting a black eye and the other with a large bloody gash wracked across his thick arm. Goyle was limping the worse and struggling to pull something behind him, but due to the dim lighting of the room Severus could not make out exactly what it was.

"YOU FOOLS!" shouted Voldemort, not bothering to rise from his "throne". "What have you done to yourssssselves?"

"It wasn't our fault, my Lord," stammered Crabbe, doing his best to cover the wound that was dripping blood from his arm. "It was that crazy bitch. She's faster than she looks!"

The two Wizards dumped what looked like a small, limp of a body onto the floor just below the feet of the Dark Lord. With a flick of his wrist Voldemort lit a string of wall scones so he could no doubt get a better look at his newest victim.

Severus' face drained of what little color it possessed and he had to use means of self control not to cry out in pure and utter anguish. She was here. Why? She was supposed to be safe and away from this madness. What had gone wrong?

_Clara…no…no…not my Clara._

* * *

**A/N: Oh crap! This is not looking good! What do you think will happen next? Leave me some love!**_  
_


	42. The Headmaster's New Pet

Chapter Forty-Two- The Headmaster's New Pet

Clara fought her hardest to remain conscious as the overweight brute dragged her into the mansion and down a dark hallway. She had put up quite a fight, even managing to slice a large gash in one of the wizard's arms before they completely overtook her. Her mind passed back and forward between consciousnesses as her surroundings suddenly changed. The texture of the floor had abruptly changed from the lush carpet she had been pulled upon, to a glossy marble. She could hear the murmuring of voices and could tell the room was dimly lit, despite the fact that her eyelids refused to open. The blow she had taken to the back of her head from the man that was currently tugging her across the new room was making it difficult to do much of anything but lay limp and accept her fate.

"YOU FOOLS!" shouted a voice Clara did not recognize. "What have you done to yourselves?"

"It wasn't our fault, my Lord," stammered the idiot that was still clutching her wrists. "It was that crazy bitch. She's faster than she looks!"

_My Lord? This can't be good_, she thought as a fresh wave of dread spread through her body.

"Is this who I think it is? Bring her to me," hissed the strange voice.

Clara gave an involuntary shiver as the man finally relinquished his hold, effectively dropping her weary body fully onto the ground. She knew who the new voice was before she even opened her eyes. It was as if she could feel dark magic radiating off his body.

"Get up," he said simply.

Clara immediately curled herself into a tight ball and did her best to keep her eyes closed tight. Albus had warned her against all that Voldemort could do and the last thing she wanted to do was have to deal with him face to face.

"I said… get up."

The strangest feeling began to creep over her body. No matter how hard she tried to stop herself her limbs would not comply. She slowly and stiffly stood up until she was finally at full height. Taking in a deep breath, tilted her chin up and slowly opened her eyes. If this was to be her final stand she was going to do it with her head held high.

* * *

Severus' fists were clenched so tight that they went from their normal pale, milky color to an unnatural, stark white. For the first time ever he was actually grateful to be wearing his Death Eater mask, since it would hopefully hide the pained look that was no etched across his face. He thought that he had felt helpless when he had learned of Lily Potter's death, but that failed in comparison to what he felt now. He had to use all manners of self control just to stop him from yelling out in complete and total anguish as he watched his beloved Clara being forced to stand before the most dangerous wizard of all time. It was maddening…it was sickening…and Severus for the life of him couldn't seem to think of what to do to stop the inevitable from happening. Anything he would do to save her would only unleash a myriad of unfortunate events to would leave them both dead. He had to be clever about this and try to stay one step ahead of the Dark Lord.

"What is your name, girl?" asked Voldemort, his thin lips twisting their way into a smirk.

Clara shook her head and averted her eyes until she was staring solemnly at her own feet.

_Good girl,_ Severus thought, literally holding his breath. _Just keep still and keep quiet._

"I said, what is your name?" hissed the Dark Lord, this time with a bit more venom. "We can either do this the easy way…or my way. The choice is yours."

"Clara," she finally mumbled, still keeping her gaze dropped to the ground.

"Ah, yes, a perfectly plain Muggle name. I was confused as to why Dumbledore would waste such efforts keeping you safe and under his control, but now seeing you I could see why. You are a pretty little thing; too bad the filth of your blood completely trumps that. And you apparently are either very brave or quite foolish to try to take on two Wizards right outside of a meeting such as this."

"Nobody controls me but myself," Clara hissed through her teeth.

Severus bit back a groan. He knew the Dark Lord would see her foolish words as a challenge.

"Oh…really now? It looks like we have a strongly willed one," Voldemort laughed, addressing the other members of the circle. "Well, we will just have to see about that."

Severus discretely snaked his hands into the folds of his robes, finding his wand just incase the situation was about to spiral out of control quicker then he thought.

"Why don't we put your words to test, shall we?"

Voldemort drew himself up to full height until he towered over Clara. Without even removing his wand or raising his voice, he whispered a soft command.

"Kneel"

"I bow down to no one," she murmured, doing her best to keep her posture somewhat confident. Only Severus noticed her bottom lip quivering as she drew in a breath.

"Do you not fear me?" Voldemort questioned, looking almost amused by her behavior.

"You have already taken away all that I love. I have nothing left to fear."

"There is always more I can take away," he hissed, inching his way closer. "Such as your life, " he whispered against her ear. "Now…KNEEL."

This time Clara legs gave way and her body crumbled to the ground as the magic that crackled from the Dark Wizard's hands enveloped her body. Severus' hand flinched, as he once again had to hold himself back. If he could only make eye contact with her he could let her know that she wasn't alone.

_No, Severus, that is foolish_, he berated himself.

"I think it is time to teach you a lesson on speaking back to your superiors. And I am your superior, Muggle," he spat as if the very word was disgusting to him. "Now who shall delve out your punishment to? Your…_final_ punishment."

As quick as a flash Clara made to run out of the room but her pursuit was blocked once again by the two ruthless wizards that only minutes ago dragged her into the room. Severus took a restless step forward, preparing to set both the men on fire if he needed to. But before Clara could even squeak out a scream, they had her by each arm and had once again pushed her down onto her knees, angling her so that for the first time Severus' eyes were able to lock with hers.

Her stormy blues widened in surprise, mixed with glimmer of what almost looked like relief. Despite his face being shielded it was obvious to him that she still recognized his stature. Could it be that she actually still wanted to see him after all? He vowed then and there that if they lived through this night that he would explain everything to her and never let her out of his sight ever again.

Circling the now immobilized Muggle, Voldmort let out a high pitch cackle. "So who will I choose?"

"Please, my Lord, let me have the honors," purred Bellatrix, with a look that could only be described as pure and utter joy. "Let me _play_ with the filthy little Muggle."

Removing his mask but still keeping his face completely impassive, Severus calmly stepped forward, finally seeing his chance to take action. He had one shot at saving her, he only hoped the wicked fool trusted him enough to believe the lies he was about to spew.

"My Lord," Severus said calmly.

"Ah, yes, Severus. If anyone deserves to finish the job if it is you. Besides, you had to put up with Dumbledore's little pest didn't you? Go ahead and do as you please," said the Dark Lord, ignoring the look of sheer disappointment that had crossed Bellatrix's face.

"If I may, my Lord, I have an idea that might benefit us all," murmured Severus as smoothly as he could manage, focusing his eyes menacingly upon Clara.

"Oh? And what is that?"

Severus walked silently over to Clara's side, nearly scorching her with his fiery gaze. In a quick, fluid motion Severus grabbed a hand full of her hair and roughly pulled her head back so that her face was forced to tilt up to meet his.

"Ending her life here would be far too merciful, my Lord. She has been a prime example of the falling standards of our world and most specifically what we allow into Hogwarts. She is a product of Dumbledore's decaying mind and his disillusion of the true purpose of the school, which should be to preserve the power and purity of our kind. Why not use her as an example?" he concluded as he slowly released his wand and pointed to Clara's now cowering form.

"Humm, this surprises me, Severus. Usually you are more content to stay quiet during such matters. Has murdering the old fool given you a taste for power and control? What exactly are you suggesting?"

"Let me have the girl," said Severus, giving no hint of his rising anxiety. "Let me take her to Hogwarts and use her as an example of what happens when you try to protect such disgustingly useless creatures like the _former_ Headmaster did," he spat, scrunching his fingers even tighter into her mane of hair until she finally let out a small gasp of pain.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" inquired Voldemort with a growing grin on his pale face.

With a quick flourish of his wand Clara's hands were suddenly shackled and chained in front her. The sudden addition of the steely confinements startled both Crabbe and Goyle, causing them to drop their hold on Clara's arms. This sent her lurching forward causing Severus to have to roughly pull her against his thigh to keep her from toppling completely forward.

"By making her my slave of course," he said matter of fact, plastering a fake smirk on his face when he felt Clara tense against him. Internally his heart broke to see her trust in him once again visibly wane, but it had to be this way. "She will be the example for all young Wizards to see and will be the first of many useless Muggles to serve their superiors."

"Don't listen to him, my Lord. I don't see how having a pet to wash his greasy hair will prove anything. Let me finish the job. I promise you won't be disappointed. She would make some excellent entertainment for the rest of us. Give her to Severus would be much too merciful," purred Bellatrix as she slowly began making her way over to Clara, her eyes fixed in a predatory glare.

"Oh, I can assure you there is nothing…_merciful_ about what I have planned for her. When I am finished with her she will be begging to return here just to end her miserable existence," he said menacingly as he roughly pulled Clara to feet until she was standing right in front of him. Snaking his arm around her, he thrust her firmly up against his body, and before she could protest, he hand his wand pointed directly at her throat. "And you will do everything I say, Muggle, or you be joining your dear Dumbledore before you know it."

"My, Severus, I am surprised at you brutality. I was unaware you had it in you. I think you have earned such a reward. I expect for you to enjoy your little slave to the fullest and make sure that the rest of the faculty who have been brainwashed by Dumbledore knows her purpose," Voldemort said with a laugh.

"I am no one's slave and I will not go with this traitor," Clara said, finally breaking her silence.

"You will and you will do as I say. You are mine now," Severus growled as he tightened his grip on her body.

"She has spirit, Severus. Make sure you take the time to…break her," Voldemort said with another cackle. "Lucius," he barked, "Go bring me Narcissa. I believe Severus' new toy needs to be dressed for the part. Don't you agree, Severus?"

"Thank you, my Lord. I will escort her to Mrs. Malfoy myself," Severus replied, desperately wanting to get Clara out of the room as quickly as possible.

"No need, Severus. Lucius needs something useful to do with himself. Besides, I have one more thing I wish to do for our, guest. This is becoming quite the occasion. The dawning of a new era where Muggles will finally be put in their proper place. Don't you think we should do something to celebrate? Leave our _mark _on history?" the Dark Lord laughed, drawing his wand from his robe. "Turn her around Severus. I think you all will enjoy this."

Clara had to use every ounce of personal strength to not completely fall apart. She had never been this frightened in her life and if it were not for Severus' strong hands holding her up, she was fairly certain she would collapse onto the floor at any moment. The past few minutes had not only been the most frightening time in her life, but also the most confusing. She had no idea what Severus was trying to accomplish. When she had spotted him moments earlier her heart had nearly burst. She figured if she was going to die, at least she would get to see him one last time. She thought for certain that the Dark Wizard was about to kill her or give her over to the sadistic bitch that kept chiming in, but suddenly Severus had stepped forward. Only it wasn't the Severus she was used to seeing. This was Death Eater Severus, in all of his terrible glory; dark, cunning and ruthless. There was no tenderness in his touch or softness to his gaze. She couldn't stop a shiver from running up her spin when he gripped his long, cold fingers around her arm and twisted her so that he back was facing Voldemort. What did the evil Wizard have planned for her? What did Severus have planned?

Severus held her firmly as Voldemort walked up behind her. She couldn't see him but she could almost feel his warm breath on her back as he neared her. She boldly locked eyes with Severus as he held her still, praying that he would give her some sign that it would be okay, but she got nothing. His eyes were as frigid as black ice and revealed no trace of emotion as they bore back into hers.

She almost let out a small scream as she felt the tip of a wand trace over her back. _Is he casting some type of dark spell on me?_ She thought, frantically searching her memories of what Albus had told her about Voldemort. There was no way she was getting out of this one, she was smart enough to know that. Not when she was literally sandwiched in between the two most powerful Wizards still left on earth.

Clara gasped as cold air hit her now exposed back. Voldemort had magically ripped the back of her t-shirt straight now the middle, slicing her bra right along with. A tear automatically formed in the corner of her eye as she realized just how vulnerable she truly was. The man could do anything to her in front of all the other people and she would have no say so in it. Hoping to draw some type of sympathy or possibly even help from Severus she sent him a small plea.

"Severus…please," she whimpered as she once again felt the tip of Voldemort's wand touch her now bare, exposed skin.

"Silence," Severus hissed. "You no longer have any say so with what happens to your body. Now stand still and keep quiet."

Clara was about to reply to his harsh words when the first rush of pain hit her sensitive skin. It felt like thousands of tiny, hot knives were carving into a single patch of her skin. She nearly passed out from the concentrated pain and would have buckled over if it were not for Severus' hold.

_Be strong, Clara,_ she thought to herself. _Don't give him the satisfaction. He wants to see you react. You are stronger than this._

Clara gritted her teeth together in an effort to keep her screams at bay. Whatever the psychopath was doing to her, he was purposely trying to make it as painful as possible. That she knew for sure. She kept her eyes firmly locked onto Severus and thought for the briefest moment that she say a glimmer of what looked like pain. She also could have sworn that one of his thumbs had begun to move in the tiniest of soothing circles on her arm. Merlin she was so confused.

After what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, Voldemort stepped back. The blinding, burning pain immediately weakened until it felt more like irritated sunburn.

"There, now everyone will know who you belong to," murmured the Dark Lord as he stood back to admire his handy work.

With a wave of his wand a small hand mirror appeared, which he held up so Clara could see what he had done. Reluctantly Clara broke eye contact with Severus and craned her neck so she could catch a glimpse in the magically created mirror. What she saw horrified her. Stretching almost the full length of her back was a tattooed impression of a horrifying looking serpent coiled around a drooping rose. It was evil looking and definitely not something she would ever put on her body. It was swollen and irritated as if it had been branded into her skin and now it would be there forever.

Clara gasped in horror, but before she could utter a word of disbelief, Severus began pulling her to the edge of the room where an attractive blonde witch was waiting silently just inside the doorway. Clutching the front of her shirt to keep herself covered as she scrambled past the laughing crowed of witches and wizards, she let out a silent sigh of relief when she finally heard the door shut behind them.

"Severus, what is going on here? What has he done to her?" asked Narcissa, glancing nervously over to where Clara stood trembling next to him.

"You will take Clara with you and get her cleaned up and dressed for me," snapped Severus, refusing to make eye contact with Clara. "She will be staying in my quarters tonight and will leave for Hogwarts with me first thing in the morning. She looks a mess, so do make sure you put her into something a little more…. enticing."

"But…but I don't understand. The Dark Lord let her go free? How did…"

"Free," he laughed, once again grabbing Clara roughly by the arm. "She will never be free for as long as I let her live. She is mine now to serve me how I see fit."

"Severus, please. Just tell me what is going on," pleaded Clara, gently placing a hand on his arm.

Severus whipped away as if her touch burned his skin.

"You will NOT touch me unless I tell you to and it would do you well to learn to keep you mouth shut. Now take her away, Narcissa. I will expect her to be in my chambers in an hour," he hissed and then he was gone.

"Severus, please!" Clara yelled after him, astonished when he didn't even turn his head to look back at her.

Could it be true? Was all of this for real? Was what they had only an act?

"Clara…I'm Narcissa Malfoy, The lady of the manor. Why don't you come with me and I will get you something to wear," Narcissa offered gently.

"I…I…that would be nice, thank you."

Narcissa led Clara down a long, richly carpeted hallway. Ancient looking paintings of equally attractive witches and wizards gazed down at her with looks that could only be described as disgust. Several of them hurled thinly veiled insults at Clara, while others ran off to other paintings to spread the word that there was indeed a Muggle in the mansion.

"You will have to forget them. They are not used to seeing Muggles on the premises," Narcissa said barely above a whisper.

They remind quiet the rest of the way, neither one of them knowing quite what to say. Clara was now in a state of shock, not even sure if she should be happy about surviving her first encounter with Voldemort, especially when she had no idea what the future held for her. Her heart ached for Severus' reassurance and comfort, but he had offered none. They finally reach a large bedroom. Clara deduced immediately that it must belong to the Malfoy couple. It was decorated in decadent greens and golds, with plush furnishings and ornate decorations. It was by far the biggest room she had ever seen before and easily dwarfed the small hotel rooms she had spent the last month residing in.

"Go lay down on the bed," commanded Narcissa as she began making her way over to what looked like a small locked cabinet, pausing only to magically banish the chains that were still around Clara's wrists.

"Excuse me?" replied Clara, now becoming even more confused than she already was.

"You'll want me to tend to that mark on your back or it will burn all night long. I still remember when Lucius got his mark. He whimpered like a baby for a full week straight. This cream that Severus made is the only thing that keeps the sting down," she said almost laughing until she caught the look on Clara's face at the mention of Severus. It was best that his name was brought up. She was fairly certain that whatever Severus was up to, it was a plan to save this girl's life. However, it would be much too dangerous to discuss that now. Better to let the girl believe he was truly as evil as the Dark Lord thought he was. She only hoped this girl would not be another causality along the way. She had seen enough death and destruction to last two life times. It was true that she had originally followed her husband and believed in the Dark Lord's crusade, but now that it had taken such a sharp turn and hurt her own family the way it had, she was ready for it to all end. She also could not rid the guilt she felt for bringing this young woman into this horrid situation. It was her fault she had gotten mixed up into a world she would have never been brought it to.

"Lay down on your stomach and I will put this on you," she said quietly, seemingly ignoring the look of shock on Clara's face.

Clara reluctantly did as she was told and crawled up onto the large, overstuffed mattress. She had not realized just how exhausted she was until her cheek hit the soft comforter and her tense body finally began to relax. Narcissa wasted no time before she began spreading the healing cream onto Clara's irritated skin. Clara sucked in a sharp breath as the cream made contact with her back.

"Sorry…it stings at first but that will stop in a second," apologized Narcissa.

"Will…will that stay on me forever?" inquired Clara.

"The mark? Yes, I'm afraid it will. The Dark Lord makes sure that he keeps a claim over all he posses," she said, not even trying to conceal her annoyance.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Putting the cream on you? I told you it would…"

"No, why are you being kind to me? I'm only a Muggle," said Clara.

"You are also a woman, and in times like these women need to help each other or no one else will. Besides, it is the least I could do," Narcissa said with a sigh. "You don't remember me do you?"

"I know that you are Draco's mother, but I don't believe we have ever met before," Clara said as she slowly pushed herself up so she could get a better look at the woman speaking to her.

Narcissa gave a halfhearted laugh. "Actually we have met before, although only briefly." After returning the jar of healing cream to the cabinet she shuffled her slippered feet to a gilded mirrored vanity and picked up what looked like a glass figurine. "You know before the first emergence of the Dark Lord, things were very different in the wizarding world. It was very quiet and quite peaceful. When I was a little girl my favorite thing in the world to do was ballet. I was actually very good at it. Unfortunately my father did not see the value in it so I had to stop long before I could ever make a name for myself. But still to this day one of my guilty pleasures is to attend Muggle ballets." Narcissa opened her palm and produced the tiny glass dancer for Clara to see. "I know that attending the ballet is something you enjoy as well. It was something that you and the former Headmaster did together, wasn't it?"

Clara stared at the women in front of her, contemplating her words in silence for a few moments until the realization hit her. Her eyes widened as she recalled a rather odd conversation with an impeccably dressed woman outside the ladies room at the ballet.

"That…that was you. But I don't understand. Why did you speak to me and how did you even know who I was?" asked Clara, clearly confused.

"Well, I didn't exactly know who you were. That is why I spoke to you in the first place, so I could figure out if you were a witch or muggle. I saw that you were with the Headmaster and…well…I'm afraid that this is entirely my fault. I was the one that spotted you in the first place and it was my idea to have Lucius tell the Dark Lord if he saw fit. I knew it was only a matter of time before he returned and Lucius needed some bit of information to ensure his place and to show his usefulness. I was honestly only trying to protect my family. Unfortunately things have only gotten out of control. I honestly meant you no harm. I know my family has hurt you in many ways, and I honestly won't even begin to ask for your forgiveness. I can only imagine how much you hate me. But I can help you the best I can now," she added as a whisper.

Clara set in stunned silence as she watched Mrs. Malfoy dig through an oversized wardrobe that was stationed in the corner of the room. After contemplating just how she felt after learning such news she realized that wasn't angry. Coming to Hogwarts was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"I don't hate you," she said quietly.

"No? But I was the reason your life was ruined."

"I don't see it that. You are the reason I that I found out about magic. Because of you I got to live in Hogwarts and have all that time with Albus. I was given a home and a family and Sev…"

Clara abruptly ended her sentence and turned her head so she was no longer looking at Narcissa.

"Clara, it is best that we do not speak of that in this house. It is far too dangerous…for the both of you. My only advice I can give is to do everything he says. He is a wise and powerful man. I won't even pretend to know what he is up to, but it is best that you follow his lead. He may be the only one that can protect you. Do you understand?" she said sotto voce, flickering her eyes to the doorway. "I know what was going on between you two."

Clara snapped her attention back to the witch with a look of horror on her face. If Narcissa knew, then who else could possibly know?

"Do not worry. It is a secret that I hold alone and I promise it will remain as such," she added quickly, noticing the nervous look that had passed over Clara's face. "I do not think it was all an act. That is all I will say on the matter. Now let's put this on you. The hour is passing quickly and the last thing I want is an angry wizard bursting through my doorway. I'm rather found of my new oak doors so I would like to keep them in their current condition."

Narcissa finally pulled out a long, lacy, black corset dress and held it out to Clara.

"It's a little old and out of fashion, but I have a feeling this is what Headmaster Snape was meaning when he said to make you look more _appealing_. I think it may be a bit tight on you but I'm fairly good with alteration spells. By sister Bella used to always steal my best dresses when we were younger and would return them stretched out in the chest area," she said, amusing herself with the memories.

"I can't wear that! My breasts will pop right out of it! I've never worn anything like that before," Clara said, holding the flimsy looking dress up with a look of horror.

"You will wear it, Clara. You will do whatever it takes to stay alive! Now put it on and I will lace you up good and tight. Might as well make him work for it."

"What? You don't think he will…here…I mean I don't think I am…"

"Like I said. You are now in the business of surviving and unless you want to be turned back over to the Dark Lord I suggest you prepare yourself to do whatever it takes to stay alive and that will include whatever the new Headmaster asks you to do."

Clara reluctantly stripped out of her ripped shirt and torn jeans. With great effort she finally managed to squeeze into the offensive looking dress. Narcissa used her wand to give her a little more room in the hips but left the neckline to reveal ample cleavage. With a few hardy tugs Narcissa laced up the back of corset, doing her best not to rub against Clara's newly acquired tattoo. It would remain tender for a few more days. When she finally finished stepped back and admired her handy work.

"Severus is a good man. He won't hurt you," she said as she gently guided Clara to the door.

Of course Clara knew that Severus was a good man. She just only hoped that the Severus she knew was the real one, and she was fairly certain she was going to find out tonight.

* * *

Severus stared at the rich, amber colored fire whisky he had poured himself when he made it back to the chambers he had been living in all summer. He had not had a drop of alcohol all summer since he had arrived at the Malfoy manor. Severus felt it always paramount to have his wits about him when in the presence of the Dark Lord, but tonight had been almost too much for him. Letting out a low growl he chunked the class at the nearest wall, watching as it shattered with a great crash. His greatest nightmare had almost happened and now more than ever he wanted out. He wanted to be away from it all, to take Clara away from the wizarding world where she would be safe and in his arms forever. Things had almost gotten out of hand tonight and all he could think about was making it through tonight at the Malfoy's. He would have to play his part well. He only hoped Clara could one day forgive him for his deplorable actions.

With a wave of his wand he vanished the shattered glass and splattered whiskey just as a knock sounded at his door. Firmly planting on his scowl he wrenched opened the door. His eyes widened and throat quickly dried when he saw what was waiting on him.

"Severus, I hope Clara's dress meets your approval. Would like a late dinner brought up. I could have a House Elf bring…"

"No, I do not wish to be disturbed at all this evening and we will be leaving first thing in the morning. Good night, Narcissa," he said firmly, never taking his eyes off of Clara. "Come, pet, it is late and I am eager to retire for the night."

"Severus, she has been through a lot tonight. Perhaps I can put her up in one of the other guest rooms. I am sure you both…"

"That will not be necessary. I will not be parted with what is mine," he concluded.

With a firm tug he grabbed Clara pulled her into the room, slamming the door behind him. After placing as many wards and silencing spells he could think of around the door he finally turned to look at the woman he loved, finally back in his arms. Now the question was, what would he do with her?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long break between chapters. I have been sooooo busy with papers and midterms. I hope you enjoyed this interesting turn of events. So it looks like Clara will be heading back to Hogwarts but this time in a very different role. What did you think think about this chapter? Don't forget to leave a review! HUGS!**


	43. Trust

Chapter Forty- Three- Trust

Clara wrapped her arms around herself in order to control the involuntary shudder that ran up her spin at the sight of Severus standing before her. His eyes were dark and intense, as if he could see right through her. She had seen this look of lust from him many times before, but at this moment she didn't know what to think. She tried her best to keep her own passionate feelings at bay, but was already failing miserably. Only her rising fear and apprehension from what had happened to her the past few hours kept her from running to his arms. She felt lost, confused, and wanting nothing more then to be told that everything was going to be okay.

Sucking in a deep breath she bravely stepped forward and met his gaze. "I think we have a lot to talk about, Severus, don't you?"

"Talking wasn't exactly what I had in mind, and I don't recall giving you permission to call me by name," he said smugly, raising himself up to full height in a blatant attempt to intimidate her.

"Is that so? And just what am I supposed to call you? Master Snape? My Lord? Your Grace? Am I just supposed to give myself to you or fall onto my knees and worship the very ground you walk on? You need to tell me what is going on," she snapped, becoming more and more enraged as she went on.

"Again, talking wasn't what I had in mind," Severus growled, clearing the space between them in one powerful stride. In a flash he had her body pulled flush against his and his mouth consumed hers hungrily.

Clara couldn't seem to move or think, as wave upon wave of passion seemed to spike through her exhausted body. Without pondering her actions, she gave herself over to his control and met his kisses with equal fervor. Touching him…tasting him…it was so much better than she even remembered. His hands seemed to be everywhere and she let out a low, animalistic moan when his fingers met the bare flesh of her shoulders and neck. He continued to consume her as he fisted one hand in her messy curls and ran the other down her back.

Clara continued her sensual exploration of his mouth until his calloused fingers ran over the ultra sensitive skin of her back that was now covered by a dark and ugly mark. Letting out a strangled cry, she roughly pushed against his chest until he was forced to break their kiss.

"Don't…don't do that. Don't touch me, Sev…or whatever I'm supposed to call you. I have been put through hell and the least you could do is tell me what is going on," she cried, blinking back her tears so as not to let him see her cry.

For a moment Clara thought she saw a crack in his armor. His eyes widened and facial muscles softened, but this look was quickly replaced by his usual look of cruel indifference.

"I told you that I am not in the mood for talking," he murmured quietly.

"Well you are not getting anything else. I'm going to…I'm…well I don't know where I'm going, but just leave me alone until you are ready to tell me what the hell is going on," she replied in a huff.

Turning on her heels she began stomping her way to the only place she could escape to…the bathroom. Just as she was about wrench open the gilded door, a firm arm closed around her waist.

"You will not leave my sight for any reason from now on. Do you understand me?" Severus hissed against her ear.

Clara did her best to squirm out of his reach but the harder she fought him, the tighter he held on. "Do not fight me, Clara. Have you not learned before that you are powerless against me?"

Clara stiffened in his arms and tilted her head so she could boldly look up into his eyes. "You are hurting me," she hissed between clenched, doing her best to relieve contact between her back and Severus' rough fabric of his Death Eater robe.

Seeming to realize the discomfort he was causing her, Severus stepped back just an inch but refused to break his hold. Leaning down until his lips where level with her ear, he quietly began whispering.

"Stop this, Clara. Don't fight me. Do as I say tonight…trust me," he said so softly that Clara began to wonder if it was even said at all.

Then something happened for the first time in over a month. A warm, inviting tingle began warming her wrist as her serpent bracelet started to glow. Clara gasped out loud as she brought her wrist up to gain a closer look. Severus pretended not to notice, but instead kept his gaze fixed firmly on her eyes. That was when she realized that this was the moment of decision. She could fight him, but where would she go? Or she could trust him the way she had also professed that she would. She had no one to turn to and no home to run to. Her life was literally in his hands. This was the final test in her faith in him. Her head was screaming that he was a murderer and could not be trusted, but her heart beat fervently that he always was and always would be the one man she can believe in.

Clara's muscles slowly relaxed as she stopped her defensive struggle. Turning around in his arms she locked her eyes with his. His eyes betrayed nothing, but her's spoke volumes. There was no need for him to read her mind. Her trusting expression said it all.

"I told you before that I always will and I always keep my word. What will you have me do…my Lord?" she said quietly, her voice quivering in fear as she realized what she had just done.

"That's better," he muttered, cupping her warm cheek with his chilled hand. "Go lay on the bed."

"What?" Clara said, taken aback by his words.

"Clara…" he growled.

"Alright…I…I'm going."

"And…take off your dress," he said, his voice sounding even lower than usual.

Clara's face flushed and eyes widened. "I…I don't think I can. It…ummm…laces up the back. Narcissa had to help me in it," she said, doing little to hide her sudden shyness and growing embarrassment.

True she loved him. She always had and no matter what she knew she always would, but she wasn't ready for this. There were too many unanswered questions still swimming in her mind, but she had already vowed to trust him, and trust him she would.

"Go lay down and I will unlace you," he murmured softly, letting his gaze descend the length of her body and back up again.

"Yes, my Lord," she replied and made her way over to the giant velvet canopy bed that was waiting for her.

* * *

Severus let out a rush of air that he seemed to have been holding the last hour. His heart couldn't stop thundering in his chest as he watched Clara submissively walk to his bed. She trusted him? Merlin, she was either the bravest or strangest woman he had ever met. No one trusted him. Not even Dumbledore completely trust him, not like Clara did. But now the real problem had started. He had a whole night to spend in the Malfoy manor and he had no idea what to do. There was no way he could reveal the truth to her. There was too much at stake and he was smart enough to know that nothing said in this house ever remained a secret. No, he had to stay believable and he had to keep her safe.

Stopping by the trunk that was situated in front of the bed, he retrieved a small jar of a pearlescent cream. After securing it in his pocket he slowly made his way around the bed to find Clara curl up in a little ball on top of the covers. With a wave of his hand all the candles in the room but one extinguished, leaving the room in near darkness. With another small gesture the solitary candle levitated its way across the room, stopping just under the canopy in the center of the bed.

"Roll over to the middle of the bed and lay on your stomach," he said plainly, giving a slight gesture with one of his hands.

Clara complied and made room on her left for Severus to sit on the bed. After shedding his heavy robe, leaving him in a worn pair of trousers and thin black t-shirt, he climbed on top of springy mattress, closing the heavy curtains around the canopy bed behind him. After checking to make sure that the curtains were drawn tightly, he added another level of wards and silencing charms around the perimeter of the bed in hopes that this would deter any unwelcomed visitors. Once his work was done he let his gaze once again travel to the woman lying patiently for him, eyes wide with apprehension. Never breaking eye contact, he let his fingertips gently trace a path down her shoulders until he found the laces of her corset. Merlin he wanted her. It had been over a month since he had held her in his arms. He wanted nothing more then to strip her naked and bury himself deep inside her. To make love to her over and over again would ease the constant ache in his heart and now in his loins. After slowly sliding the laces through their holes he mentally had to get a grip on himself as he felt his control slipping. Her skin, even marred by the newly branded mark, was still even more beautiful than he remembered.

_No, Severus, not tonight. You can't do that to her,_ he thought to himself as he focused on the raw skin around her mark. _You will not take her until she knows the truth. You are not an animal. _

Severus proceeded to gingerly rub more cream over the mark on her skin. He could have thrown every curse in the book at the Dark Lord the moment he branded her beautiful skin, but he kept telling himself that this was better than the other possible outcome of her impromptu visit. He just hated that she would have to live with it for the rest of her life, although he found her no less beautiful. Once he was finished with his task he thought quickly about what to do next. The last thing he needed was for her to ask more questions. He needed to just make it though the night and to keep her safe. Placing his hand gently on Clara's forehead he began muttering a string of quiet words. For a brief moment Clara looked up in confusion until her eyes drubbed close and her body relaxed into a peaceful slumber. Gathering her up tightly into his arms, he flung the blankets over them and extinguished the remaining candle. There would be no sleeping for him tonight; he would not sleep peacefully again until Clara was safely tucked away into his Hogwart's quarters.

_Only a few more hours,_ he thought to himself. _Then you will be safe, my love._

Clara groaned as a throbbing headache robbed her of her peaceful slumber. She blinked her eyes open in confusion as she tried to discern just where she was. The bed she was laying in was much too luxurious and soft to be her dingy hotel room. Looking around her, the events of the previous evening flooded back to her in full force, as did the dull ache on her back.

"Good, you are awake. We need to be leaving now anyway," said a low voice from the other side of the room.

Severus was already redressed in a new pair of black robes and looked like he had been pacing back and forwards in front of the fireplace.

"What time is it?" Clara inquired her voice husky from having such a late night.

"Nearly five. I want to get back to Hogwarts before anyone else wakes up. I'd prefer to avoid any…delays if at all possible."

Clara nodded in understanding and quickly popped out of bed only to flush with embarrassment as her dress, which was still unlaced from the night before, flopped down revealing her bare breasts.

"And the sooner the better," Severus mumbled, obviously not missing what had happened.

After being laced back up and spending a few minutes in the bathroom, Clara stood wordlessly at the door waiting for Severus to give word that it was time to leave. Before opening the door Severus once again bound her wrists, this time adding a long silver chain that connected the two together, which he held firmly by the other end. Giving her no look of apology Severus tugged her out into the hallway with a scowl firmly planted on his face.

"You will not speak to anyone unless I give you permission. Is that clear?" he hissed as they sped down the dimly lit hallway.

"As If I'd want to," she murmured under her breath, wanting to get out of this house just has much as he seemed to want to.

They made it down the grand staircase without being noticed and were about to make their way out of the front door when a soft voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Severus, are you sure you won't stay long enough for some breakfast? Nobody else is awake yet," said Narcissa Malfoy, looking flawless as ever except for the dark circles that had begun to form under her worry filled eyes.

"No, Narcissa, I have business to attend to at Hogwarts. I think I have worn out my welcome here."

"And the girl?" Narcissa questioned, gesturing to Clara's bound hands.

"The _Muggle _will do exactly as I say and will begin her duties as soon as we arrive."

Clara had to bite her tongue to prevent rattling off some smart alec response. She figured it was best to keep quiet until they were safely back in the Headmaster's office. After that she would really let him have it.

Narcissa pursed her lips, obviously disagreeing with Severus treatment of her, yet her eyes seemed to twinkle as if she knew some kind of secret that no one else knew. "Well, I am sure she will please you, Severus. She seems to be a spirited young thing. Merlin knows you'll need some kind type of entertainment being locked away in that stuffy old Headmaster's office."

Clara almost had to stifle a laugh at the woman's brazenness. She had not been around her long but she knew there was something about her that she liked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I took the liberty of packing up a few more dresses and undergarments for her to wear. I also found her bag on the front lawn. It's a good thing I got to it before the peacock did, or there would have been nothing left of it."

With a wave of her beautifully ornate wand she levitated a small trunk and Clara's messenger bag to Severus' feet. The impatient Wizard quickly shrunk them and deposited the luggage into his pocket. With a nod of his head to show his thanks he tugged on Clara's chains and began making his way out the door once more. A soft cough drew Clara's attention back to the inside of the house. Narcissa was still standing patiently with a smug smile on her face. She discreetly tilted her eyes down to Clara's feet, and silently mouthed the words, "look down."

When she pulled the hem of her dress away, Clara's eyes widened in disbelief. There tucked into her boot was her beloved dagger, cleaned and shiny as if she had put it there herself. With a wink the blonde Witch turned and waltzed back into her house, giving no explanation of how she had accomplished such a feat.

"Sometimes I love magic," Clara mumbled to herself, ignoring Severus' look of inquiry.

Their trip to Hogwarts was quick and smooth. As soon as they cleared the Malfoy property line they were able to apparate to the front gates of Hogwarts. The large iron gates immediately opened for Severus as if they were waiting on their new leader's arrival. The school was quiet, with most of the remaining inhabitants still fast asleep in their beds. Clara smiled to herself as the familiar flutter of excitement built in her belly at the sight of the towering spires. After a hopeless summer in the States it felt good to be home and to be with Severus, despite that odd circumstance she now found herself in.

Keeping their pace unnaturally swift, Severus led them through the double doors and into the quiet corridors. The castle still posed the same sense of gloom that it held the evening Albus had been killed. The once loud and vibrant portraits all still seemed to be in mourning and were either still sleeping or had purposely chosen to be absent. Clara wordlessly glanced up at Severus only to see his face twisted in an uncomfortable expression, as if he himself could sense that he was no longer welcomed here.

Since it was summer time it was easy to make it up to the Headmasters office without encountering anyone. Severus was just about to give his new password to the guarding gargoyles when footsteps could be heard clicking around the corner.

"I've been expecting you, Severus. Though I'm sure you can understand while I can't allow you into that office without putting up some kind of a fight," said Minerva McGonagall.

Before Clara could even blink, the elderly Witch had her wand drawn, pointing directly at Severus' chest. Severus of course was not caught off guard and had his wand drawn just as quickly.

"You are a traitor, Severus. You turned your back on the very man that has loved and cared for you your entire life. All for what? For fame? For glory?"

"Seeing as I am now in charge here, Minerva, I suggest you lower your wand. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt now would we?" hissed Severus, his eyes narrowing as he glared at old woman.

In a flash Minerva sent a series of spell directly at Severus. He easily deflected them with a shield charm. Professor McGonagall looked as if she was preparing to send another round when Clara step forward, putting herself in between the two professors.

"Stop it right now," she fussed, struggling against her chains so she could get a little closer to Minerva. "This is not going to help anything. Minerva, you need to think about the children and other faculty. They cannot afford to lose your guidance."

Minerva's eyes widened in horror as her gaze swept over Clara's dress and bindings. She made to step closer to her but Severus was faster. With a relentless tug he pulled Clara back into his arms, wrapping his long fingers around her neck.

"I told you not to speak, Muggle," he hissed.

"Clara…child, what are you doing here? How did this…oh, Clara, why did you sneak off?" cried the Deputy Headmistress, lowering her wand in a defeated stance.

"Professor McGonagall, allow me to introduce you to my new servant. The Dark Lord has decided to bestow upon me a gift to do with as I please. As long as you and other professors behave and do not try to interfere with the running of MY school, then she will stay alive. If you try to defy me then she won't last the week. The choice is yours," Severus rattled with a sickening smirk, all the while letting his hand roam Clara's defined curves.

"No…no, Severus, please don't do this. Clara has been nothing but kind to you. Please let me take her. I will do what you ask, only don't harm her," Minerva said, her voice quivering with obvious fear.

"Oh, she will not be harmed as long as she…satisfies my needs."

Minerva once again raised her wand, obviously pushed to her limits.

"Minerva, please, I will be fine," whispered Clara, doing her best to stay calm so as to pacify the near frantic woman. "Just do as he says. You focus on the children. I can take care of myself."

"Oh, Clara, I'm so sorry, child," she replied softly, her eyes reflecting pity and pain. "Severus, if anything happens to her, you will answer to me and me alone. You have caused enough destruction within these walls. I will not stand by and see another life claimed by your bloody hands."

Seeming to ignore her words, Severus gave her a dismissive wave of his hand. "If you are quite finished with this pathetic Muggle loving display, I will expect to see you and the rest of the faculty in residence for a staff meeting tomorrow morning at 7:00 sharp. I am not to be disturbed for the rest of the day. Is that clear?"

"Yes…Headmaster," Minerva hissed, almost looking sickened by her words.

Severus tugged Clara the rest of the way into the Headmaster's opened doors and began making his way up the spiral staircase, leaving Clara to trail along behind him. Without any kind of motion of his hands, the great oak doors flew open at the top of the stairs, revealing a dark and quiet office.

"Ah, Severus, I was hoping you'd arrive today," came a familiar and cheerful voice.

Clara immediately let out an audible gasp as hot tears sprang to her eyes. It was Albus! He is here. Her knees buckled beneath her sending her sprawling to the floor, but that did little to keep her from search all around the office for her beloved Albus.

"Oh my! And I see you are not alone," continued the voice.

"ALBUS! Where are you?" Clara cried in confusion, wanting nothing more than to run into his arms.

"Severus, what is the meaning of this? She should not be here," said Albus' portrait, his voice shakier than usual.

Clara's eyes finally found the source of his voice and her heart dropped. She had forgotten all about the Headmaster's portrait. Of course Albus was not alive.

"Clara, go wait in my quarters," murmured Severus, his voice for the first time reflecting his exhaustion.

"I'm not leaving here until EVERYTHING is explained to me. I have given you my word that I will trust you, but you need to show the same faith in me. Albus…Severus…somebody speak," she said, her voice sounding stronger as she pushed herself back onto shaky feet.

"Clara…please."

"I said…no."

And with that Clara whipped out her concealed dagger from her boot, holding it out to guard herself so he could not grab a hold of her chains. "Boys, you have some explaining to do and now is as good of time as any."


	44. Who Holds the Power?

Chapter Forty- Four- Who Holds the Power? *** This chapter contains adult material**

Clara kept her eyes locked on Severus as she pointed the dagger directly at him. She of course wouldn't actually try anything, but she wanted him to get the point that she meant business. Judging by his widened eyes he got her message.

"Clara, put that away," he pleaded, his voice low and serious with a tremor that betrayed his nerves.

"I will when you start talking, Severus. The man you murdered months ago just greeted you like a long lost friend. I've been sold into slavery and I just broke up a potential bitch fight out in the hallway. I think I have been through enough."

"It's alright, Severus. She does indeed have the right to know. We should have told her in the beginning," said Albus, smiling down at his feisty young ward.

"Thank you, Albus," she said haughtily, slipping her dagger back down into her boot and holding her arms out for Severus to unlock her chains.

"Before we advance any further, might I suggest taking certain precautions," suggested Albus, giving a reassuring nod to Severus.

Sweeping his arms in an almost aggressive manor, Severus began placing spell after spell across the office. Windows were blacked out, portraits were covered, doors were bard and the floo was bricked up.

"Wow, that was a bit dramatic, wasn't it?" said Clara, doing her best to hide the smirk that was growing on her face.

"I'm afraid it is all necessary, my dear. You are being let in on a secret that no one else must now. But first, both of you please have a seat and tell me how we have all arrived at this point. I dare say there must be an interesting story," said Albus.

Clara spent the next few minutes recounting her events after being snatched away from the graveyard in the States and facing Voldemort at Malfoy Manor. Severus sat quietly watching her as she spoke, chiming in only when Dumbledore asked.

"The thing I don't understand is why I was brought there in the first place. Why did it all happen and why when I went to my father's grave?"

"I believe I can answer that one," Severus chimed. "Your father's headstone was transformed into a port key back before you were even brought to Hogwarts. It was the Dark Lord's hope that if he caught you that it would have given him some kind of hold over Albus. Your blood that was left on Lucius Malfoy's robe that night he tried to kidnap you at your uncle's coffee shop was used to cast a spell around your father's grave. That kept everyone else away from it but you."

"Well, that explains why it looked as if no one had touched it in years," sighed Clara, starting to put the puzzle pieces together.

"It had been so long ago that the plan had been put into place that I had completely forgotten about it. Besides, you were never supposed to be in Atlanta. If you had just stayed with the Weasley's like you were supposed to…"

"Well if YOU had just been honest with me in the first place I wouldn't had left. You still haven't explained to me while we are sitting around being all buddy buddy. Albus, did Severus really…murder you?"

"Yes," Severus murmured quietly. "Whatever you heard from the Potter boy is true."

"But there is more to the story, isn't there, Severus?" asked Clara patiently, shifting her eyes back and forward between Severus and Albus's smiling portrait.

"There is much more to the story, Clara. You see Severus was merely carrying out my orders. I fell on a bit of bad luck last summer," Albus explained, unconsciously flexing his now healed and perfectly painted hand. "My time here was limited and I needed someone trustworthy to carry out a few much needed plans once I was gone. It was imperative and still is that Severus remains firmly within the favor of the Dark Lord. Severus taking my life served two purposes. He saved me from a rather gruesome and painful death, as well as confirmed his position at the top of the ladder of the Death Eater's inner circle. So you see, dear, Severus was merely doing as instructed."

Clara set in silence for what felt like hours. Both men watched expectantly as Clara processed the information. Her face remained impassive and her gaze remained fixed on a solitary quill that had been left on top of the Headmaster's desk.

"So…let me get this straight. Both of you knew this was going to happen a YEAR ago and neither you ever thought to include me on this secret? No, of course not, so instead you waited until I was told that the man I am madly in love with has just MURDERED my adopted father and THEN I END UP GETTING KIDNAPPED, BRANDED AND SOLD INTO SLAVERY! Wonderful plan, fellows! "she yelled, jumping up from her seat and storming her way across the room.

"Clara, try to see reason. We were merely…"

"No, Albus, I will not be told to do another damn thing! I have been bossed around enough in the past eighteen hours to last a lifetime. I know you feel like you did the right thing, but you both failed to remember one thing. I would have been loyal to you both no matter what. I would have taken this secret to my grave if needed. We could have come up with a plan together, but no, you had to once again play God with my life and now look where it got me," she continued, her face flushed with anger. In one shift yank she pulled her long hair up and off her back to expose her mark from the Dark Lord. "I would have done anything for you, Albus and, Severus, you lied to me. You told me that you trusted me. I would have followed you anywhere, you know that."

Severus instantly stood and made to rush towards her, but she held up her hand to stop him. "I…I just need some time. I'm sure you two have more secret schemes to conjure anyway." Before either of the Wizards could mutter a word, Clara ran into Severus' new chambers, slamming the door behind her.

She considered locking the door, but really what good would it do? That was the problem with having a Wizard for a boyfriend. "Damn Alohomora spell," Clara muttered under her breath as she made her way over to the lushly padded window seat. As soon as her body relaxed into it's cushiony warmth, the tears started falling. She wasn't exactly sure why she was crying. Was it out of anger, relief or just a feeling over being overwhelmed? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she couldn't stop so she just let them come, unrelenting and unashamed. She had been right all along. There was more to the story and Severus had not betrayed Albus, but she couldn't stop the feeling that he had still betrayed her. She was not so naive as not understand his intentions. Her protection was always at the forefront of their conversation and she realized that he meant the best by leaving her out, but no matter how hard she tried to reason with herself, it still hurt.

Surprisingly a half hour passed before Severus' knock startled her thoughts. Pushing aside the thought of making him sleep at his desk all night, she relented and softly called for him to enter.

"Clara…I…I'm not sure what to say. I'm so sorry you had to go through all this, love. None of this was supposed to happen," he said softly all the while taking tentative steps towards her.

"Severus, what happened at Malfoy Manor was not your fault. You were brilliant to come up with a way to get us both out of there," she said quietly, giving her first hint of a smile.

"I felt my ring start to warm just seconds before you were brought into the door. I thought that it was just my imagination at first, but when I saw you, I nearly died. I can't handle losing you again. Please forgive me for not ignoring Albus' request and just telling you myself. I honestly thought I was doing the right thing."

Clara took Severus' hand and brushed the pad of her thumb over the large phoenix ring that now adorned Severus' long finger. "Albus, gave you his ring?" Severus nodded and in turn let his fingertips trace the outline of her serpent bracelet. "I thought you would have thrown this away by now?" he said with a sad little smile.

"Why would I do that? It's my favorite possession. A rather handsome and mysterious Dark Wizard gave it me. But…I think it might be broken. I didn't feel it warm all summer. Did you not…well… did I never cross your mind?" she asked nervously, lowering her gave to where his fingers were still stroking her wrist.

"Clara, the Dark Lord constantly invades my thoughts. If left up to my own devices I would never stop thinking about you. I had to shield my mind and bury all thoughts of you the moment I left Hogwarts. It was just too dangerous. But just because you were not up here," he said softly, pointing to his temple, "does not mean that you were not constantly here."

Very slowly he raised the hand he had been stroking up until her palm was firmly pressed against his chest. "Nobody can take that away from me. Not even the Dark Lord, no matter what he does." Before Clara could respond, Severus bent his head down and begun brushing feather like kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. Closing her eyes, she let her head fall gently back against the window behind her to allow him easier access. "I never thought I would be able to taste you again," he murmured against her skin, feasting on her neck like a starved man. "I'd forgotten how wonderful you taste. I want to make love to you for the rest of the day and well into the night."

Clara's sigh of contentment was momentarily disrupted when she realized that she had not bathed in nearly three days and the absence of a tooth brush and grime of being thrown around on the front lawn of the Malfoy Manor was really making her feel disgusting. "Ummm, Sev, do you think I could wash up first. I feel disgusting," she said, giving a sheepish grin.

With an impish smirk Severus scooped her up in his arms and began striding across the bedroom. "A bath first I think, then you are mine for the rest of the day."

Clara laughed heartily for the first time in weeks as he whisked her into the large, opulent master bathroom. It was double the size of her old one and was tastefully decorated in polished gold and creamy white. Setting her down gently, Severus impatiently began undoing the laces of her confining corset. "I rather like you dressing like this, although it is going to teach me a lesson on patience. But it is quite like unwrapping a present." Spinning her around so her back was now facing him, he slowed his pace and almost reverently pulled the dress down to the ground so she could step out of it. Holding her firmly so she could not step away, he lifted her hair to expose her serpent marking. Slowly and gently he began tracing his lips down it's length, leaving no surface of the tattoo unkissed. "Still so beautiful," he whispered, running his hands down her thighs until he could grab a hold of her to lift her into the tub.

The water was deep already. Clara had been so distracted by Severus' gentle ministrations that she hadn't even noticed the magical tub filling it's self with what smelled like rose scented water. Letting out a groan of pleasure, she let herself sink all the way under until her entire body, including her long waves of hair were completely saturated. When she finally surfaced she was rewarded by the sight of Severus, kneeling in a very uncharacteristic manor next to the tub with what looked like a large bottle of some type of soap in one hand and a sponge in the other.

"You are staying out there?" she asked, chuckling to herself to see a grown man shuffle about the tub on his knees.

"I'm washing your hair. Now hush so you don't get shampoo in your mouth," he said with a small twist of his lip showing a rare bit of playfulness.

Leaning back, Clara let him wash her hair, nearly purring as his fingers worked their magic through her thick locks. She enjoyed the feeling of being pampered and felt herself relax into the feeling of being under his protection and control, but that was when a new, almost sick feeling began forming in the pit of her belly.

Severus must have noticed her change in mood because as soon as he finished rinsing the last of the suds from her hair, he moved to the side of the tub and tilted her chin up to look in his eyes. "Clara, what's wrong?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Clara did her best to brush off his question. "Please don't lie to me. You wear your emotions in your eyes, sweetheart. Something is bothering you. Are you still upset with me?"

"No…no it's not that. It's just…well it's silly really. I just feel…helpless. I have never really minded being the only Muggle at Hogwarts. If anything I was always proud of who I was and where I came from, but now, for the first time I actually wish I was a Witch."

"Why do you wish that? You don't need to be a Witch. You are perfect just the way you are," said Severus as he fetched her a large, fluffy towel.

"If I was a Witch then I wouldn't have to feel so…powerless. Right now I have no control and no power. I just have to constantly rely on someone else to save me. I hate feeling like this."

"Oh, Clara. That is where you are so wrong. You have so much power that you don't even see," Severus said softly as he helped her step out of the tub. Doing his best to keep his lust in check as he wrapped her in the large towel, he led her back into the bedroom so she could dry by the fire.

"Really? And what power is that? I could wave a hundred wands and absolutely nothing would happen. A first year Hufflepuff could take me down within minutes," she said, giving him a skeptical look.

"Well, maybe a Slytherin, definitely not a Hufflepuff," Severus said with a snort. "I think you are misjudging what power looks like. You have your own type of magic that is uniquely yours." Pulling her flush against his body, he slowly began brushing his lips over hers. "You are able to cast a spell on me that one else could ever achieve."

"You are just saying that to be nice," said Clara as she returned his chaste kisses.

"Have you forgotten that I'm not a nice person? I'm only being truthful. All it takes is one look from you and I become completely bewitched. One touch and I am at your mercy. One kiss and you have me begging for more."

That all too familiar heat began rising up in Clara's belly as Severus' sensuous touch began to light a fire inside her. She wanted nothing more than to posses the power to vanish every ounce of clothing on his body. It had been too long since she was able to feast her eyes on every delicious inch of his long frame. "Do you not believe me, love? Can you not feel the evidence of your power?""

Of course she felt it. The evidence of his arousal was unmistakable and had been growing harder and thicker against her stomach. The almost electric, or in this case, magical tension between them seemed to hum in the air, making it nearly impossible to breath. Feeling bolder she raised up on her tiptoes so she could deepen their kiss. A deep groan emanated from Severus as she slipped her fingers into his hair, pulling every so slightly. "Tell me what to do, Clara. I'm at your mercy."

Clara gasped at the sincerity of his words. Severus had always been a man in control of their lovemaking and now he was basically handing her the reigns. For a moment or two she couldn't figure out what to do. "Talk to me, sweetheart. Whatever you command…I will obey," he whispered, sending a delightful tingle down her spin.

Swallowing thickly, Clara slid her hands down his scalp until they rested lightly on his shoulders. With a devilish twinkle in her eye she finally spoke. "Lay down," she commanded, her voice husky with need. Severus immediately complied, never breaking eye contact with her along the way. Clara watched in amazement as Severus lowered himself down, until his back was flat against the plush carpet. "And now?" he asked, doing his best to keep his facial expressions even.

Beginning to feel a little brave, Clara slowly knelt beside him and placed a single finger to his lips. "Shhh, no more talking unless I say so." Still keeping the towel firmly wrapped around herself, Clara began slowly undoing each stubborn button of his frockcoat before moving on to his crisply pressed white button up. "You and all your buttons. We are really going to have to think of a way to get you undressed quicker," she said playful as she began kissing the newly exposed skin of his neck.

Without saying a word, Severus pulled his wand out of his pocket obviously offering to do the deed for her. "Oh no you don't. No magic…I'm in control this time, mister." Before Severus could fathom her intentions she yanked the wand out of his clutches. Twirling the long stick into her wet hair, she managed to create a messy knot on the back of her head to keep her hair out of her face.

Severus opened his mouth to protest but Clara quickly silenced him with another demanding kiss. "No talking, Severus. Besides, you wont be needing _that_ wand for what we are about to do. Now…what to do about these buttons?" After removing his black, silk cravat, she gripped both sides of his collar and gave the shirt a hardy tug sending a shower of tiny, ivory buttons all over the rug. With a triumphant smile, Clara languidly took in the sight of his now exposed chest. His breathing was spiked, making his body rise up and down, which only seemed to accent the fine muscles over his splendid chest.

Starting to feel more impatient Clara pulled his now ruined shirt off his body, leaving him bare from the waste up. Keeping her eyes locked with his she slowly slid her body over his until she was intimately straddling his waist. While running her hands over the lean muscles of his chest, Clara gave a little wiggle bringing a delicious friction straight to her core. Severus let out his first moan of the evening and let his head drop back as her bottom continued to rub against his now painfully hard cock.

Beginning to rethink his choice of giving up control, Severus began tugging on Clara's tightly wrapped towel in order to expose her tantalizing breasts. It had been so long since he had tasted them and he wanted nothing more than to suckle them until she begged him to stop. With a surprising smack to his hand Clara blocked his assault and pushed both his arms above his head. "So impatient, Headmaster. Are we forgetting who is in charge? I think we will just have to remedy this lack of impulse control you seem to posses."

Sitting up just long enough to grab Severus' discarded cravat; Clara twisted it tightly until she could use it to bind his hands together. Sitting back until her bottom was once again rubbing against his bulging trousers, she admired her handy work. Severus eyes were large and glittered darkly as he gazed up at his captor. This only seemed to spur Clara on further.

Shimmying her way further down his body, until she had both her legs on either side of his knees, she grinned naughtily back up at him. With painstaking ease she slowly undid the straining zipper and pulled down his trousers until they sat low on his hips. "Shall I remove these?" she said sultry and low, running her hands over the thin cotton fabric of his boxers.

Gritting his teeth to bite back a hiss, Severus bucked his hips up in order to add some much needed pressure from her exploring hand. "Oh, I don't know if you are ready. I suppose I could just do this." She slow slid two fingers into the gaping fly of his boxers and lightly caressed them up and down his stealth length.

"Clara…" he growled, his voice sounding raspy with need.

"Is that not good enough? Are you wanting more?"

Severus responded with another buck of his hips just as she removed her fingers and began tugging his boxers down. His sizable erection sprang free making Clara lick her lips in anticipation for what she had planned next. Pushing herself up higher onto her knees, she slowly as if almost performing a little strip tease began undoing her towel. She let the plush, white fabric slide down her body until she was completely bare before him. Severus immediately made to sit up and once again pulled at his bindings, obviously desperate to touch her. "Lay back, Severus. Let me take care of you." Severus let out another low groan as he relaxed back onto the carpet, never letting his eyes leave her beautifully exposed body.

Gathering his throbbing cock into her hands, she began lightly rubbing up and down. She let a smile spread across her face when she saw Severus' head tilt and eyes roll back to show his contentment. While he was momentarily distracted she slowly lowered herself down and brushed her tongue across the moist tip of his erection.

"CLARA!"

Before he could cry anything else, she began take his sizable length deeper into her mouth turning his words of surprise into incoherent moans of ecstasy. He felt soft and hard all at the same time, like carved stone encased in silken wrap. "Merlin," he groaned, as his eyes fluttered closed.

Moving further down, Clara pushed him further into her mouth. He moaned again and she couldn't help but giggle a little bit to see such a powerful man begin to come so unglued. Not wanting to bring him to his release too quickly, Clara pulled back and began to twirl her tongue around the tip once again. When she finally took a moment to look up to gage his reactions, she was surprised to see that his eyes were once again open, now blistering with heat and need. Encouraged by look, she pushed him deeper into her mouth, doing her best to take in as much as possible. His legs began to tense and his breathing accelerated.

"Oh…Clara…that feels so good," he murmured, once again trying to pull his arms from his bindings.

Clara continued to suck harder and harder, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Watching him writhe and moan was such a turn-on and she knew she could not wait much longer. Just as she felt him about to give up all control and finally reach his climax she abruptly pulled up, leaving him bereft and wanting. She grinned wickedly down at his flushed face as if to remind him once more that she was indeed still in control.

"What…why did you…Clara…"

Not wasting any time, she seductively shimmied her way up his body, running her tongue along his the tense muscles of his abdomen and chest until reach his lips. Planting a deep kiss to once again distract him, she finally let her own need-filled core caress the top of his cock. "Is this what you want, Severus?" she said, her typically low, gravely voice sounding even huskier than usual.

"Please…please," he growled, trying to buck his hips in order to join them himself.

"Tell me exactly what you want and I'll give it to you," she commanded, giving him a playful nip to his bottom lip.

"You…I want you…"

"Where do you want to be, Severus?" she continued, rubbing herself more vigorously around his shaft, letting him feel just how wet and aroused she was.

"I want…I want to be inside you. Please…"

In one swift motion she sheathed herself snuggly onto his pulsing cock. Throwing her head back, she let a throaty moan escape her own lips which matched Severus' own deep growl. Almost two months of not experiencing each other in this fashion had left both of them nearly mad. Already feeling close to her own release, Clara started moving vigorously, raising her body up until she was nearly releasing him and then plunging brutally back down again. Again and again she bounced and rocked, drawing closer to her own climax.

Severus had obviously had enough. The desire and need to touch her was just too great. Clara let out a gasp of surprise as Severus magically vanished his bindings and firmly wrapped his long fingers around her waist. Completely throwing out the rule for him not to touch, she instead relished in the feel of his hands on bare skin as he guided her hips to match the rhythm of his thrusting. Clara could once again feel Severus' muscle begin to tense as heat began to build up low in her belly. While her eyes were closed in blissful concentration, Severus snaked his hand to where their bodies were joined and began stroking lightly against the sensitive nub between her legs. This was all it took to push her over the edge. A primal scream sounded in Clara's throat. Every bone in her body almost snapped into tiny pieces as her mind fractured. A trembling deep and dark built within her as the full body climax exploded deep inside. The world went black for a split second. She vaguely recalled Severus giving one final push before spilling his seed deep within her. His own cry of completion seemed to happen miles away as she fought to come back to her senses. His arms gently cradled her and lowered her to the rug belong. The next thing she knew she was laying curled up in Severus arms while his lips kissed lazily up and down her shoulder.

"I think I like being in control," she said softly with a little laugh.

"Feel free to do it anytime you want, Clara. I think you have quite a knack for it. Now sleep, you've had quite a day and I haven't had my fill of you yet. You're going to need your strength."

She knew that they had many things to discuss. They were going to have to make her slavery look believable for both of their safety, but for now all they needed was this moment and each other.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for adding this story to your favorites and alerts. I'm sorry it took so long to update but real life keeps getting in the way. I would love to hear from you. Leave a little review or send me a PM and I promise I will chat back. I hope you enjoyed! I am beyond excited to be in year 7 now. I think it will be fun to explore the "Headmaster" side of Severus since we didn't get to see a lot of what happened at Hogwarts that year. Stick with me and I promise you will not be disappointed! **


	45. The Carrow's Perception

Chapter Forty-Five- The Carrow's Perception

Clara's restless footsteps echoed off the stone walls of the circular Headmaster's office. She absent-mindedly smoothed out the wrinkles from the satin dress she had squeezed herself into in a vain attempt to make the monstrosity look more presentable. No matter how much she tugged, pulled and yanked the dress still did not seem to cover up what she considered a descent amount of décolletage. Putting a hold on her nervous pacing, she stopped long enough to gaze at her reflection in the candle lit window. She let out a small gasp as she stared at the woman looking back at her. Dressed from head to toe in flimsy red silk she hardly recognized herself.

"Humm, for a moment there I thought I was looking at a young Bellatrix Black," chuckled a mischievous voice.

"That is quite enough out of you, Albus," she snarled, rolling her eyes at the portrait of the grinning old man.

"I meant no offense, child. I was merely pointing out that this is not your usual style of dress."

"Yes, and I would prefer to be in pair of jeans, but unfortunately that is not going to work for this evening. Is it horrible, Albus?" she asked hesitantly, once again trying to pull up the front to cover more.

"It will do perfectly, don't worry yourself. Just think of it as playing a role, Clara. Just as Severus has had to play his part, so must you," he said gently, his smile faltering as he noticed just how uncomfortable she looked.

"Yards of fabric and I still feel naked. But you are right, Albus, I am playing a part and if it means that it will keep Severus safe then I will do whatever it takes," she said with renewed determination.

Three weeks had passed since her arrival back at Hogwarts but tonight would be the first time she had left the Headmaster's dwellings. Severus had been adamant about keeping her away from the faculty, especially the newly appointed ones. Unfortunately this arrangement could not last forever. They both know that people would start asking about her and the longer Severus kept her hidden the more the newly arrived Carrow siblings kept asking questions. This particular evening was the Welcome Feast and Severus had finally conceded to in letting her make an appearance.

After digging through the trunk of dresses Narcissa Malfoy had sent with them, Clara finally chose a long red, silk corset dress. It was by far the most uncomfortable and scandalously low dress out of the bunch. She figured when the Dark Lord told Narcissa to make her look more appealing as Severus' servant, this was what he had in mind.

"Act well your part, Clara," she mumbled to herself.

"Clara are you ready…."

Severus' voice broke off from the doorway as his eyes raked over Clara's body. "Sweet Merlin, what are you wearing?"

"I…I thought it would be…well…do I look horrible?" she fumbled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You could never look horrible, Clara. I just don't know if I want to share you with anyone looking so tempting, that's all," he said softly, gently pulling her arms down by her side.

"I thought it would be best if I dressed the way Narcissa planned. It wouldn't do for me to go down in my normal Muggle clothing."

"She is correct, Severus. In fact it would probably be best if she…."

Severus quickly silenced Albus' portrait with the palm of his hand. "I am quite sure I can handle this, Albus. I will not ask her to do more than this."

Turning his attention back to Clara he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Do you remember what we discussed?"

"Yes, Severus. We've only gone over this a thousand times. I'm not afraid," she said, giving him an encouraging smile.

"What are the three rules?"

"Severus…"

"The three rules, Clara, what are they?" he hissed, giving her his less than pleased look.

"Fine, fine, the three rules are…1. Don't speak to anyone unless you give me permission. 2. Keep my head down and my eyes lowered at all times and 3. Never leave your sight for any reason…ever. I've got it, Headmaster. I do exactly what you say at all times," she mumbled, giving him a playful smirk. "I promise I was listening the first fifty times you told me this. Everything will be fine, Severus. Everyone is too afraid of you to try anything."

"I'm just concerned about Amycus. Ever since he laid eyes on you at the Malfoy Manor, you are all he can talk about. He's been sniffing around the outside of this office like a dog in heat all week thinking that I am going to share you with him. Perhaps it would just be better for you to stay up…"

"Severus, we have been over this. I have to make an appearance. It would be more dangerous for us both if you don't show everyone the authority you have over me. "

"You are right," he said quietly, running his long fingers through his tussled hair.

"And you need a hair cut," she laughed, doing her best to lighten the mood. "Your hair is going to be longer than mine if you don't let me trim it."

Severus gave her a dramatic eye roll and then began to usher her out of the room. Before they reached the door he stopped and held out his hand.

"Severus, I don't think it would be appropriate to be seen hand in hand," she said, looking at his hand in confusion.

With a flick of his hand a thick, silver cuff appeared on her right wrist, followed closely by one on her left. A thin, but heavy chain linked the two and then wormed its way into a long leash that ended in Severus' outturned palm.

"Oh, I see," murmured Clara, giving the rather tight cuffs a tug.

Giving no look of apology, Severus bent down low until he was almost at eye level with her. "I'm going to have to do and say things that I don't mean this evening. Just remember that it is only an act. You must react accordingly. No looks, no touches, nothing that would give us away," he said directly, caressing her cheek lightly with his thumb.

"Don't touch me, you traitor," she spat, giving him her best glare.

"Good girl," he murmured, giving her backside a sharp swat. "And you'll pay for that comment later tonight.

* * *

The night started out uneventful. Severus had set up a small stool for Clara to sit in off to the side of the head table where he could keep an eye on her. After securing her chains to a clamp in the wall behind her, he left to observe the arrival of the faculty and students. The staff members had obviously been instructed by their new Headmaster not to speak to Clara, since each of them that walked by merely glanced uncomfortably in her direction with looks of pity. Clara did her best to ignore everyone, although all she wanted to do was run to each of them and give them a hug. It was torturous being that close to her family without being able to say a word to them.

Clara had been doing her best to keep her eyes lowered, but chanced a quick glance up just in time to see Severus storm out of the Great Hall to deal with some disturbance at the gate. Clara was left with only a handful of faculty members, all in which still looked too frightened to speak to her, all except for one.

"Well, there's the slut. I was beginning to fear that we would not have a chance to be formally and…_intimately_ introduced," purred an oily voice.

Clara did her best to hold in a gasp as a cold and clammy hand gripped her chin to yank her face upwards.

"Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Amycus Carrow, but I'm sure we could come up all sorts of delicious names for you to call me," he said with a sickening smirk, doing absolutely nothing to hide the fact that he was staring directly at her half exposed breasts.

_I'm sure I could think of a few names for you, sicko_, she thought to herself.

Remembering Severus' demand of silence she merely tilted her head back down to stare at her chained hands that were resting demurely on her lap. She sent out a silent prayer that the practically panting Death Eater would get the hint and move on. Unfortunately she had no such luck.

His hand moved so quickly she didn't even have time to react. The slap was hard and connected right into the center of her cheek. It took what felt like a full minute for her breath to come back. Had it not been for the chains connecting her to the stone wall behind her, she would have certainly fallen off of her stool.

"You will look at me when I speak to you, Muggle. Do you understand?" he yelled, one again yanking her chin back up.

Her head still reeling she managed to stammer a response. "I…I am sorry, sir. I was only doing what the Headmaster asked me to do. He doesn't want me to speak to anyone."

"You may be the Headmaster's little whore, but you will also crawl for me if that is what I ask. You will be wise to remember that. "

Letting his hand slide down her neck, he roughly pushed her hair aside to reveal her shoulders. "Such lovely, unblemished skin. Doesn't look like the Headmaster has had very much fun with you." The Death Eater continued to tilt her head from side to side, letting his gaze run over every inch of her flesh. "Tell me, Muggle, is he gentle with you? Is he a real man for you? I don't think I would leave your skin so pure if I had my way with you." Bending forward until his lips were a few inches away from her ear he began to whisper.

Bile immediately began making its way up Clara's throat as his words washed over her. She mentally kicked herself for not having her dagger with her, but then again what could she actually do? Anything she did against this man may back fire on Severus. For now she just had to endure it.

"I could pull you into that storage closet right now and have my way with you. I can assure you that you would not come out looking so neat and put together as you do now. Oh the things I would do to you. First I would…"

"You would do what, Professor? Surely you are not planning on skipping out of your duties right as the students enter the doors," boomed a deep voice.

"Oh…of course not, Headmaster. I was just reminding this one of her place," said Amycus, shifting nervously to put a little space between himself and Clara.

"Do you need to be treated like one of the students and be reminded not to touch what isn't yours, Professor Carrow? Surely you remember that I don't like to share. Beside, the Dark Lord gifted her to me. You will be wise not to forget this," he hissed as he locked eyes with Amycus.

To anyone else Severus looked his usual calm, yet foreboding self, but Clara could see past that. Severus was furious. His eyes were wide and darkened over to the point that you could hardly see the whites of his eyes. His right hand had disappeared under his robe, no doubt to grip his wand. Clara held her breath, praying that he remained calm.

"It looks like you've barely touched the girl. Sure you'll let me have a go later tonight? I mean these brats have to sleep sometime."

"I am sure that will not be necessary," Severus said quietly but with an obvious warning to his voice. "Do take your seat, Amycus. I believe I hear the children coming."

"Muggle, don't let me catch you speaking out of turn again. Do I make myself clear?" he snapped, grabbing a handful of Clara's hair.

"Yes, my Lord," murmured Clara, suddenly afraid to look him the eyes.

Giving her hair a little tug he finally stalked off to take his position at the podium.

The rest of the evening was absolutely miserable. The atmosphere of the school was nearly suffocating with a mixture of hostility and fear. The Carrow's joyfully handed out punishments to student after student who ran over to try to speak with her. Severus had to finally intervene after Laura Hutchinson refused to move from her side. It wasn't until Clara finally grabbed her hand and whispered that she was fine that she would take her seat. To Clara's relief Severus told the Carrow's that he would deal with the little Ravenclaw's punishment himself.

Once the students had finally been sent to their Common Room and all of the faculty had cleared out of the Great Hall, Severus finally led Clara silently back to his office. Clara could tell by his tense shoulders and silent glare that he was not happy and she couldn't blame him. The Welcome Feast had been nothing short of tortuous.

As soon as the heavy oak doors of the Headmaster's office closed behind them Severus roughly grabbed Clara's arm.

"What the heck, Sev?" she yelled, shooting him a nasty glare. "What is your problem?"

"Training room...NOW!' he countered, barely controlling the rage that was bubbling deep inside him.

"What? The training room! Does that even exist anymore? Severus, we haven't been in there in over a year."

As if the castle seemed to be listening in on their conversation a new door appeared right beside the fireplace. "Really?" mumbled Clara, rolling her eyes. "Nosy castle, why don't you mind your own business for a change."

"Get. Inside. Now," he murmured, punctuating each syllable through his clenched teeth.

Not in the mood to deal with his temper she silently pushed her way into the all too familiar self-defense training room. The large space looked exactly like it did the last time they had been in there. The obstacle course still had scorch marks from where Severus had cast a fire spell for her to maneuver around. Half empty water bottles lined the walls reminding her of times Severus had made her so mad she was ready to toss them at him. She couldn't help but giggle as memories of the hours they had been forced to share together came flooding back. Severus however, did not seem to share the same sentiment.

"Put these on," he snapped as he tossed her usual pair of boxing gloves.

"You cannot be serious? What's the purpose of this? Severus, I am in the castle, I'm not going anywhere. I am safe, Sev, I promise."

Grabbing her wrists, Severus shoved her hands into the boxing gloves himself, making certain they were secured snuggly. "Now…strike," he said firmly.

"I WILL NOT!" she yelled, stomping her foot like a disgruntled five year old. "I am tired, hungry and I can't breathe in this damn dress. I know you are upset about what idiot said to me but it was only words, Severus. Nothing happened, so there is no reason to be freaking out like this."

"Nothing happened because I intervened. What if I had not been there, Clara? What if he…"

"STOP…stop right there. We will never make it through this year if you stress out over every move I make. We've learned to be careful around him so let's just take this knowledge and move on." Taking another step closer, she stood on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "If we are going to do this, then at least change my clothes please," she whispered, giving him a more teasing kiss on his bottom lip.

"You can't ever take things serious can you?" asked Severus, trying his best to hide the smirk that was threatening to emerge on his now tingling lip.

"Of course I can, darling," she said in a melodramatic voice. "I'm serious about kicking your ass. Now change my clothing so I can get started."

With a wave of his wand Clara's confining dress was dressed transfigured into the usual black outfit she was use to wearing in the training room. Before Severus could even place his wand back into his robe pocket Clara struck him hard with a right hook straight to his shoulder. She knew immediately that she had completely caught him off guard when hiss of pain escaped his lips.

"Oh…Oh, I'm sorry, Sev! I was just trying to…"

"No, no, you did exactly what you should do. I had forgotten how strong you'd gotten. My mistake," he said through gritted teeth.

"I really didn't mean to do that. I think I just have a lot of aggression to get out," she stammered.

"Trust me, Clara. I've had worse. It probably won't even leave a bruise. Let's go again. This time aim higher and I will attempt to block you."

However, Clara didn't continue. Instead she remained rooted to her stop in contemplation. "Bruises," she mumbled to herself.

"What about them? I doubt you left one on me, but if you did it will be gone in a few days."

"No…it's just something that Amycus said to me before you walked up. He made a comment about my skin and how he was surprised that you had left my skin so unblemished. I got the opinion that he didn't believe you were treating my body the way he thinks you should. What did he mean by that?"

Severus ran his fingers through his long, inky locks and began looking slightly uncomfortable. "Death Eaters are not known for their polite treatment of women, Clara, specifically Muggle women. I can only assume that he feels I am not doing my _duty_ with regards to my treatment of you."

"Well…then he would be right," Clara said as she pulled off each of her boxing gloves.

"Excuse me?" huffed Severus, crossing his arms defensively. "You agree with him? I am not going to hit you, Clara. I would never do that to any woman, Muggle or not. Not after what I witnessed my own mother endure year after year."

"No,no,no, you are misunderstanding me. I'm not saying you need to go that far, but I do agree that we need to kick up this façade another notch. If we make your treatment of me believable, or at least fool everyone that it is truly as gruesome as Amycus thinks it should be. It may just put him off the hunt. If nothing else it will satisfy your Death Eater pals and insure that I am not taken away from you."

"I thought keeping you locked away and then parading you around in chains would be enough…"

"But you know that is not true, Severus. We are kidding ourselves if we think that will satisfy the Dark Lord and his followers. They are watching your every move. Let's not give them any reason to doubt," she said, her eyes darkening with intensity.

Severus turned from her and began pacing. "And just how are we supposed to do this, Clara. I made a vow to protect you. I will not harm you…not you…I can't…"

Clara silently slid around him until she was standing directly in front of him. Grabbing hold of his silk cravat she pulled him down until she was at eye level with him. "All you have to do is leave a few marks, Sev. All you are focusing on is the fear of hurting me. But why not think of it as…mixing a little pain with…pleasure," she breathed as she playful nipped at his earlobe until he gave a little gasp of pain. "I can take it, Severus. Besides, I'm the girlfriend of the most powerful Death Eater in the world…I can take it."

"But, Clara…I don't…I don't want to lose control and hurt you," he whispered, obviously having a hard time holding himself together as she began to rub up against him.

"What if I want you to lose control? I trust you, Severus. You will know how far to push me and you'll know when to stop. Show me your Death Eater side, Severus. Make me your slave."

Without responding Severus grabbed onto Clara with a vice like grip around the waist. The world around her darkened as they were both enveloped in what looked like a cloud of thick, oily looking black smoke. Clara tried to scream but nothing would come out and before she knew it, her body was lifted off the ground. For a split second she felt weightless as she was twisted and turned, all the while being held firmly in Severus arms. Before she knew it the smoke cleared and their entangled body had landed with a thud onto their bed.

"Well that was quite an exit," Clara giggled.

"No talking or I will be forced to silence you. You will not speak unless I tell you to. You will refer to me as my Lord and will do everything I tell you do at all times. If it becomes too much then all you have to do is tell me to stop and I will immediately. Do you understand?"

"I won't tell you to stop, my Lord," she murmured softly, barely hearing her own voice over the erratic pounding of her heart. She was completely mesmerized by his powerful presence. She was so used to being around him that she had almost forgotten how authoritative and powerful he really was.

"Don't be so sure," he snarled as he drew out his wand. "Hands above your head."

Clara spread out onto her back, making herself comfortable on the soft midnight blue comforter. Her arms seemed to move on their own volition, as she continued to be lost in his dark gaze. Severus' thin lips curled into a wicked grin.

"I didn't say anything about laying down, love." Grabbing a hold of the front of her shirt, he pulled her up with one firm tug. "On your knees," he whispered, his hot breath sending a tickle of warmth straight down her spine.

Kneeling in front of her, Severus roughly placed both of her hands behind her head. "Now stay just like that. Remember, if I do anything you don't want, just tell me to stop. Are you ready?"

Swallowing thickly, Clara nodded for him to proceed. Once again raising his wand he began muttering a series of words she could not understand. Piece by piece her articles of clothing began disappearing until she was left with nothing but a pair of almost sheer bra and panties. Caught off guard Clara quickly moved to cover herself but her movements were halted when her wrists were suddenly locked tightly together by thin, yet unrelenting piece of rope. She tried pulling on it one more time but it wouldn't budge. This seemed to only entertain Severus who had already begun to strip out of his black teaching robe.

"You can struggle, love, but that is not going to get you anywhere," he murmured against her ear as he grabbed a hold of her hips and spun her around until her back was firmly pressed against his front

His fingers continued to bite into her skin as he held her close to him. "You look so tempting like this, my little Muggle. So defenseless and so completely…mine."

All of a sudden his mouth seemed to be everywhere. Kissing and licking against the side of her neck, all the way up to her ear. Clara let out a breathy moan as his teeth grazed the sensitive shell. "Now brace yourself, Clara, because this is going to hurt," he growled in a deep voice as he push all of her hair to off to one side and tilted her head to allow him perfect access to her neck. Before Clara could ask what he was talking about, he clamped his teeth down on the side of her neck. A sharp pain shot through her body as his teeth sunk into her skin. She tried to hold in a scream but it escaped from her lips and echoed throughout the chamber. This did little to deter Severus from his mission. He continued to suck and lick over the already reddening mark. Although the pain still lingered, the feeling of his wicked tongue working its way down to her shoulders was one of the most erotic things she had ever experienced.

Severus listened to the reactions of her body. As soon as her breathing would slow and little moans of pleasure would begin to seep from her lips he would once again bite down hard onto her flesh. Teeth marks, bruises and whelps immediately began to spring up all over her skin, flushing her normally creamy complexion to a rosy pink. "Tell me if I need to stop," he groaned as he began undoing her bra.

"No…no…I want more, please," she whimpered as his hands cupped her now exposed breast.

Yanking her hair to the other side he repeated the same assault on the other side of her body, this time adding groping pinches to her breasts.

"Severus, please, I want to touch you. Please untie my hands," Clara pleaded as he once again latched on to her neck.

Severus responded to her plea with a hearty swat to her thigh with the palm of his hand. "I told you how to address me. Don't make me punish you again," he hissed, pinching both of her nipples to drive home his point.

"Forgive me, my Lord," she whispered.

"On your stomach…now."

Severus pushed her body down until she was flat on the bed. He let his finger nails rank across her back as he worked his way down to her bottom. With a caress of hand, her panties disappeared leaving her bottom exposed her hand. She began to wiggle a little bit in obvious discomfort at having her body so open and exposed to him. Once again he let his hand smack hard on her backside to remind her to stay still.

Once she had quieted, he continued his oral assault up and down each of her legs, biting and sucking until she was once again crying out. He let his hands slip up her thighs until he was met with a feeling that quite frankly surprised him. She was soaking wet for him and suddenly all he could think about was possessing her completely. Forgetting his mission he quickly unzipped his trousers, not even bothering with undressing himself. After pushing her legs up until she was resting on her knees and aligned himself so he could drive into her welcoming heat. He was just about to trust forward when he happened to glance down at her bound hands. He suddenly froze leaving the room silent and still.

"My…my Lord?" Clara whispered, suddenly confused by his behavior. "Have I not pleased you?"

"No…no, love. Not like this…I…I will not take you like this," he said gently as he began untying her bindings. "The Dark Lord owns so much of me, but he will never control how I feel about you. When we make love it will only be us."

Keeping her on her knees, he gently entered her from behind. Using one of his hands for balance he used the other to hold her close to him as he slowly and almost reverently began to rock in and out of her. "How's this, Clara? Does it feel good?" he whispered as he steadily began picking up the pace.

"So good," she moaned as she began flexing her own hips to match his rhythm.

It didn't take long at all before they both cried out as they reached their climax together. Keeping his arms firmly wrapped around her they tumbled onto the pile of blankets, neither realizing just how exhausted they truly were.

For a long while they didn't speak. It wasn't until Severus began kissing each little mark and bruise he had created that Clara opened her mouth.

"You didn't hurt me, Severus. I promise. Look, you just left little love bites. Now when I look in the mirror I will always remember who I belong to," she said with a smile as she pointed out a bite mark on her leg.

"Mine," he countered softly as he once again pulled her close. "Always."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review! Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers! I am thankful for YOU!**


	46. Wicked Little Muggle

Chapter Forty-Six-Wicked Little Muggle

The start of the school term seemed to creep by at a snails pace. Things surrounding Clara and Severus became increasingly difficult. This was due largely in part to the over bearing and sickeningly sadistic Carrow siblings. Both Clara and Severus spent most of their time running interference between the Carrows and the progressively rebellious students. The brother and sister duo's methods of punishment were nothing short of barbaric and in order to spare as many children from their wrath, Clara and Severus had to develop a method of interception. On most occasions Clara would act as the eyes and ears around the castle. Unless the Carrows were specifically focusing their sneers at Clara they typically ignored her as if she was merely a piece of furniture. This turned out to be very helpful in that she could overhear their conversations about punishments and then report them to Severus.

Despite it only being a few months into the school term, Severus was already running himself ragged. He barely had time to eat, let alone sleep. Clara woke up many of nights to find herself alone in their giant bed. She always found him either deep in conversation with Dumbledore's portrait or sitting on the window seat staring absent mindedly out into the night sky. Clara would always respond to him in the same gentle manner. After placing a soft kiss on his cheek she would whisper in his ear, "one day this will all be over." And she truly hoped it would.

* * *

After hours of tense "discussions" over Severus' new restrictions he was implementing around the school, the remaining faculty members grumbled their way out of the conference room. Clara let out a sigh of relief as she toppled over to lie on her back. She had been kneeling right next to Severus' chair for two hours and had lost feeling in her toes long ago. If it had not been for Severus' cushioning charm she would have been in pain rather than just uncomfortable.

"Well that was…ummm…"

"Horrible," Severus murmured, stalking his way over to look out the window.

"It was necessary though, Sev. If you make strict rules and have the Heads of Houses watching the students every move, it will only protect them in the long run. It's better for them to have a year without fun and be safe. Don't you think?"

Severus merely grunted his response and continued to stare out the window. After tiding up the long faculty table Clara padded silently over to stand with him. "You know, Severus, this time next year the Dark Lord could be gone and Hogwarts could be back to normal. This will all end one day, darling, and then we can have a normal life."

Clara expected him to at least make some type of response to her statement but instead he remained silent, not moving a muscle. "Severus…did you hear me?" She slowly slid around to his front and cupped his face gently in her hands. "What's wrong?"

Severus fought to keep his face cast down but after some gentle coxing he finally met her gaze. Clara did her best not to show shock on her face when his eyes met hers. His normally stern looking face looked like that of a young, very lost looking boy. It broke her heart and that was when she realized something for the first time. Severus had no faith that he would actually survive to see the end of Lord Voldemort.

Clara of course had thought about it. In fact it was thoughts of spending the rest of her life with Severus that helped get her through each day. They had never mentioned the word marriage but each night he had held her in his arms and whispered that he would love her forever. Did he really think that forever was only another few months or even days?

As quick as the look of pure vulnerability appeared on his face it was suddenly gone. Severus turned on his heels and motioned for her to follow him. "It's late and I have some more paper work to deal with."

Still speechless from her resent revelation Clara merely nodded and followed quietly behind him. She desperately wanted to find the right words to say to make him feel better and she had to remain faithful to the hope that they would be together. They were just about to round the corner to the Headmaster's office when Clara finally worked out what she wanted to say. She went to open her mouth but Severus quickly silenced her with a finger to his lip. Just around the corner angry voices could be heard echoing down the corridors.

"It's the Carrows," he murmured as he grabbed tightly to her arm, pulling her close against him.

"They don't sound happy," whispered Clara.

"Stay right next to me and keep your eyes down. I would rather their anger not be displaced on you."

Clara did her best to keep her gaze pointed to the floor but as they neared the scuffle curiosity won out. The demonic duo had four disheveled students pinned up against the wall with their wands pointed mere inches from their faces. Clara immediately recognized her student Laurie and the youngest Weasley girl. Another one, a small blonde headed girl in a Ravenclaw uniform, she recognized from Slughorn's party last year. The fourth was a chubby Gryffindor she had heard about from Severus as being quite the klutz, although she always found him very polite when she had passed him in the hallways.

_Crap, this is going to be bad, _she thought as she let her body shift a little bit closer to Severus.

"Well, well, what do we have here, Amycus?" His voice was strong, authoritative and seemed to only add to the fear that was already showing in the student's eyes.

"We caught this lot trying to break into your office, Headmaster. They won't fess up as to what they were doing, but I wouldn't doubt that we have a group of thieves on our hands. I am sure that you would agree that this deserves the highest degree of punishment."

"We were just about to take them downstairs. I am sure a week in the dungeon with no food and a few rounds of the Cruciatus Curse will loosen their tongues," Alecto cackled.

Clara had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from shouting every nasty comment she could come up with to the bitch. This was totally unacceptable. These were just children.

"Yes, I do agree that the punishment should be quite…severe. However, since I am the Headmaster and you are…not, I will take care of this one," growled Severus, pushing himself up to full height so he could easily tower over both of the naturally scrawny Carrow siblings.

"But…but the Dark Lord…"

"The Dark Lord put me in charge of this school. If you would like to debate his choice in that matter I am sure we can contact him and you can bring up your concern." Severus flipped his robe sleeve up in one swift motion, revealing his blackened mark. Before he could even raise his wand both siblings had already started backing off.

"No, I don't believe that will be necessary, Headmaster. We only wanted to help. We will just be on our way," murmured Amycus as he grabbed on to his sisters sleeve and began to pull her away.

As soon as the pair of idiots were out of sight Severus turned on his heels and glared at the group of students. "You three," he yelled, pointing to Neville, Luna and Ginny. "You're coming with me. I don't want to hear word from any of you. You, Miss Hutchinson, I believe this is a repeated offense. I've had quite enough of you. You will wait inside my office until I return, is that clear?"

The petite Ravenclaw merely stared brazenly up at her Headmaster. "You will answer me when I ask you a question," he hissed, stepping over until he was hovering above her.

"Fine…Headmaster," she spat as she continued to glare seemingly unaffected back up at him.

Keeping his wand steady in the direction of the other three students, he roughly shoved Clara and Laurie into his office, slamming the door behind them. As soon they heard their steps retreating down the hallway Laurie ran into Clara's already open arms.

"I'm so sorry, Professor. I heard Ginny and Neville talking about stealing some sword from the Headmaster's office and I thought maybe we could try to help you escape. We just wanted to help you get away from that evil man. Did I make things worse now? What's he going to do to me?" she said in a small voice, trying her best to hold the tears in.

"No, no, no, Laurie. Hush now. That was very brave of you, sweetheart. But you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I want you to just focus on finishing up your final year."

"But he is horrible to you. We've all seen the bruises on your neck and arms. He yells at you in front of everyone. You are the nicest person I've ever met and I just can't understand…"

"Laurie, no matter what happens to me I need to stay here so I can keep an eye out for you guys. Hogwarts is my home and my only connection to Albus I have left. I can't leave. As sweet as it is I need you to promise me that you won't try to rescue me again. I need to know that are staying safe."

Tears started to roll down the young woman's cheeks as she fought to understand Clara's words. "I just hate it all. It's not fair that those evil people try to control others just because of their background or their blood. I don't think it makes a difference at all."

"Unfortunately people have been prejudice against others who are different from the beginning of time. Where I am from people used to enslave others just because the color of their skin. Although things are getting better now, there will always be those out there that think they are superior because of their skin color, their background, income, gender, or even something as silly their bloodline. All we can do is remember what we believe to be right and help spread those truths."

"I hear them talking when they think I can't hear them. A lot of the other students think that I should be shut out of Hogwarts just like the Muggleborns. They say that Halfbloods are just as bad. Blaise tries to stand up for me but every time he does they beat him up and the Carrows just sit back and let them. I've tried to tell him to stop and to just ignore them but he wont. I'm afraid that one day he's going to really get hurt. His parents want him to take the mark as soon as school finishes. It's just horrible."

Clara pulled her into her arms and held her, quietly whispering words of comfort. "What do I do if they try to hurt him? I can't lose him, Professor. I love him."

Clara could relate more than anyone. She knew what it felt like to love someone who was constantly in danger and who no one would approve of them being together. Pulling off her necklace, she quickly unhooked one of the charms that Albus had given her. Taking the girls hand she placed the little charm into her palm and curled her fingers around it.

"What's this?" she inquired as she turned the tiny silver globe over in her hand.

"This is a very special gift and now I want you to have it," she said softly with an encouraging smile. "If things get out of hand with you or with Blaise then this charm will take you both any place you wish to go. It will allow you to get out of the castle safely. I have a feeling that things are going to get much worse around here before they get better. Now that you have this I will know that you are safe."

"But…but I don't understand. If you have had this all along…why are you still here? You could leave right now."

"I told you. I need to be here to watch over you guys," explained Clara, giving Laurie a brave smile.

"It's because of him…isn't it? The Headmaster… you still love him," she said shyly, suddenly afraid to look Clara in the eyes.

Luckily Clara didn't have to finish because Severus chose that moment to bust into the room. "Quickly, put that someplace safe. If you ever need to use it just hold it tightly in your fist and speak your destination clearly. Only use it in the case of an emergency," she whispered as she quickly pulled the girl out of Severus' path.

"You," he yelled, pointing at Clara. "Fix me my tea and be quick about it."

Clara had to resist giving him a grin as she passed him but did manage to sneak in a quick wink. She knew he had given her time with Laurie on purpose and for that she very thankful.

"Miss Hutchinson, I assume you know why you are here?"

"Yes, Headmaster," she said, once again doing her best to hide her fear.

"And you understand that you must be punished."

Laurie didn't respond but instead tensed her body as if preparing herself for a blow. Clara could tell by Severus' body language that this upset him but the girl's fear and expectations were necessary in order for him to keep his cover. "You will skip your lunch everyday for the rest of this term to help the Muggle clean this office. If I am not satisfied with your work then the punishment will increase. I don't think I have to describe in detail what kind of punishment that can be, do I Miss Hutchinson?"

"No…no, sir. I promise I will do an excellent job," she stammered.

"Good, now get out of my sight. I will see you back here tomorrow precisely at noon."

With one more glance at Clara, she nodded and ran out of the office as fast as her short legs could take her. As soon as the door closed behind her they both let out a sigh of relief. Walking over to the fireplace, Severus flopped down into one of the armchairs obviously exhausted. "Would you still like a cup of tea?" Clara brought over the tea set and put it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Humm, I believe that after this evening I need something a bit stronger than that."

"That was a very kind thing you did, Severus. Giving me time with Miss Hutchinson."

"Well, I figured it was the only way to get the girl to stop throwing a tantrum every time she saw you at meal times. I was merely trying to put out a fire."

"Oh I don't believe that for a second, Sev. I think you did it because under all those black robes you are a nice man and you actually care about these kids."

"I don't know what you are talking about, madam," he said, raising an eyebrow in a haughty manner.

"That's a shame because I was really looking forward to showing you what's beneath my robes. But I suppose if you would rather sit out here the rest of the night being big, mean, and scary then suit yourself."

Flashing him a wicked grin she broke out into a sprint to their bedroom door. "You are a wicked little Muggle," he murmured and then followed quickly behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Hello readers! We are heading into the final handful of chapters of this story. I just can't believe it! I would like to get the chapters out quicker for you (because it is about to get soooooo GOOD) so please leave me your thoughts and reviews. Your reviews are like brain food for this overworked writer. I love you all! Next chapter will be 100% CHRISTMAS! **


	47. The Raven and the Girl

Chapter Forty- Seven- The Raven and the Girl

Severus sipped gingerly on the glass of hot coco that Clara had insisted on him drinking. _When will that woman learn that I hate sweets? _In all truthfulness he knew he would drink or eat anything she put in front of him. The way her face lit up when she saw him enjoying something she had made especially for him was just too priceless to pass up. She was his angel, the only bright spot in his day and the sole reason he had not crawled into a corner and given up.

He had to stifle a laugh as he watched her struggle to get the blasted star up on top of the pathetic little Christmas tree she had insisted on setting up. Every time she would walk away after positioning the little metal figure it would topple over causing her to once again have to jam it on top. "Would you like some help, love? Don't forget I am a wizard."

"No! No magic, remember? Christmas is magical enough on it's own, thank you very much. Besides, it is your day off. There are no students, all the other teachers have gone off to visit someone and you finally have a chance to rest. Now sit back and drink your coco while I finish this up."

"As you wish," he murmured, discreetly flicking his wrist until the star stood perfectly straight on top of the tree. He couldn't help himself. He was a wizard through and through.

After placing the last ornament on the tree, Clara curled up next to him on the sofa and let out a loud, gratifying sigh. "Just think, a whole night with no children, no teachers, no Death Eaters and no Dark Lord. It's just us to do as we please."

"Humm, that does sound nice." Kissing her on top of her head, he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms securely around her. "And what exactly would you like to do now that you have me all to yourself?"

"Would you like for me to write you a list or just begin to show you?" she purred, her large blue eyes sparkling as thoughts began to form in her head.

"Well, I do love a woman of action."

With a mischievous grin she plucked the mug out of his hand and crawled over until she was straddling his lap. "You know, it was one year ago today that we made love for the first time out in that tent. We could recreate that event."

Severus' black eyes widened as he remembered back to that night. They both had been so eager just to taste and touch one another for the first time. That evening had been nothing short of perfection. He did wish he could give her a memory like that again. "Are you sure about that? It is awfully cold outside. There is much more snow tonight then there was last year," he said in a teasing voice.

"I don't believe I will run the risk of getting too chilled, Severus. You always seem to think of lovely ways of…warming me up."

Giving a very rare chuckle he scooped her up and headed to their chamber to collect their coats and the extendable tent. Just as they were about to exit the office the sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention.

"I do hope I am not interrupting anything, children."

"Of course you are, Albus, but that has never stopped you before," murmured Severus as he gently placed the still giggling Clara back onto the ground.

"I am afraid that I will have to interrupt your current Christmas celebration. It is time, Severus. We have been able to accurately locate the children. Your mission must be successfully completed tonight while we are sure about their whereabouts."

Putting his Headmaster mask securely back in place he immediately burst into action. "Where are they?" he asked as he rushed to shrug on his traveling robe.

"Mister Potter and Miss Granger are camping in the Forest of Dean. I trust you know where that is located?"

Severus nodded but Clara stepped forward with a concerned look on her face. "Where is Ron, Albus? I thought you told us that they left the Weasley wedding together last summer?"

"I wouldn't be too concerned, dear. I believe Mister Weasley just needed some time to figure a few things out on his own. I do think they will be reunited soon."

Clara nodded but still felt sick at the thought of Ron being out there alone. The Weasleys had become such a special family to her and she couldn't handle the thought of something happening to any of them.

Severus continued preparing to leave and finally approached Dumbeldore's portrait once again. With a wave of his wand the portrait unhinged and swung open to reveal a secret door. He muttered what sounded like some type of counter curse or secret word then quickly opened the hidden cabinet door.

"Is that what I think it is?" inquired Clara, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Indeed," replied Severus as he tucked the priceless sword into the folds of his long traveling cloak. "It is the sword of Gryffindor. Although I have no idea why the Albus wishes me to pass it on to a group of children."

"I have told you that I have my reasons, Severus. Please trust me in this," said the portrait as Severus slowly clicked the frame back in place. "Now, do you remember what I told you about the sword?"

Severus let out another annoyed sounding sigh and nodded his head. "Yes, Albus. I am not to be seen, I have to somehow lead the boy to the sword but he must retrieve it through some act of bravery."

"Exactly…do you have that planned out?"

"When do I ever not have a plan, Albus?" he snapped.

"Very good, very good, well then good luck, my boy. I look forward to hearing of your success when you return."

Severus turned quickly and prepared to apparate out but suddenly froze. Turning around he spotted Clara still standing silently in the corner smiling encouragingly back up at him. He was leaving her once again and on Christmas to be specific. Making sure Potter found the sword properly could take hours. After all he had put her through she never once complained and now she would be left once again.

"I do believe I will be requiring assistance tonight. Clara, if you don't mind, could you quickly retrieve your cloak and boots?" he asked softly, locking eyes with hers.

"You…you want me to come with you?"

"I cannot think of anyone I would rather have with me," he said, purposely avoiding Albus' skeptical glare.

As soon as Clara dashed off to their chambers, Severus pointed his wand to the painting of the old man. "I don't need to hear anything from you. I am taking her and that is final. It is time we both learn to trust her. She is not the same timid little thing you brought here all those years ago."

"I was merely going to say that I thought it was a splendid idea. Somebody needs to keep an eye out for you," he said with a chuckle.

The Forest of Dean looked like a picture out of storybook. It was a winter wonderland, laden with thick sugary snow that covered both of their feet as soon as they touched the ground. Clara stumbled forward as her boot sunk into a deep path of ice and would have toppled over if it had not been Severus' firm grasp. "Thank you," she murmured sheepishly.

"Ice and clumsiness are not a good combination," he grumbled quietly.

Clara rolled her eyes back at him as she tightened the hood of her cloak to block out the blistery wind. "So how are we going to find them?" she asked as she began to take in her surroundings. It had been months since she had felt this free. Despite the cold, it felt heavenly to be outside of the castle. "We are not going to find them. We are merely going to lure them to us. But first we have to figure out where to plant the sword."

The hooded couple began shuffling their way through the snow hoping an idea would come to them. The forest was thinner and tamer than the one surrounding Hogwarts, making it easier to walk quickly, but it also meant that they were always at risk of being seen. Still doing their best to stay hidden they finally made their way to a small clearing that possessed a murky, frozen pond. "So Harry must do something extremely brave to receive the sword?" she whispered, glancing from the pond then to Severus.

"So it seems. Although reckless would be a better word to use when discussing Potter."

"What if he had to walk on the frozen ice to retrieve the sword in the center? I think that would take a lot of bravery to do that," Clara suggested.

"Humm, that is good…but I think we can make it even more interesting. It has to be a challenge or the sword will not reveal its self." Taking the sword from his cloak he placed it onto the ground before them. With a swish of his wand the sword began to float in the air and above the pound. With a wide sweep of his arms the sword slammed down against the ice, breaking the surface with a loud crack. Clara flinched with a rush of panic as the sword splashed out of sight and sunk to the dark depths below. "Severus!" With one last motion of his hands the crack in the ice smoothed over, leaving the pond serene and unblemished just as before. "Severus, are you really going to make that boy swim in that water?" she hissed, resisting the urge to smack him on the arm.

"It has to be a great act of courage. Unless you have a better plan…"

"No, you are right. But geez it is freezing out here. What if something goes wrong?"

Giving her a sly smirk he motioned with his eyebrows to her. "I do recall hearing that you swam all the way to the center of the Black Lake to see me."

"That was in a DREAM and it wasn't freezing outside," she snapped, once again trying not to smile at him as she recalled that particular memory.

"We will wait right here so we can watch the boy. If anything should go wrong then I will intervene."

"Oh no you won' t. You can't be seen. That would mess up everything. I'll do it, " she replied, glancing once again to the frozen pond. "Let's just hope everything goes smoothly because the thought of either one of us jumping in is not appealing."

"As you wish. Now let's see if we can bring the boy here." With another flourish of his wand he cast a spell. "Expecto Patronum". But nothing happened except a few wisps of golden light. Letting out a disgruntled curse he tried and failed once more. "I keep having trouble with this blasted spell. I've been able to cast a patronus since I was a second year. I've never had trouble with it."

"Severus, just concentrate. What happy memory are you focusing on?" she asked. She'd had conversations about the spell with Albus on multiple occasions, loving it when he would summon his own magnificent phoenix to fly above her head.

"I've always thought of the same one," he said with a shrug.

"Okay, well…what is it?" she inquired, doing her best to quell jealousy before it was even necessary.

Severus looked uncomfortable but reluctantly gave her his answer. "I have very few happy memories from my childhood. I always think about Lily and I having a swinging contest in the park down the street from my house. It was one of the few times I ever felt…well…wanted and free."

Clara quickly pushed away her jealousy and slid her arms around his waist, nuzzling her cold cheek against his chest. "Perhaps that is no longer strong enough, Severus. Are there not any other memories you can use?"

Severus felt stupid for not figuring that fact out on his own. He had been blessed with a myriad of perfect memories, all of Clara. "I don't think that will be a problem, love." Clara made to step back but he quickly hauled her back to his side. "Hang on," he commanded, raising his wand once again. "Don't let go of me."

With her small body pressing up against his, it took only a split second for his patronus to burst from the end of his wand. The doe leapt with its usual grace and dashed into the forest. "Well done," came the soft whisper from Clara's muffled lips as she did her best to stay warm in his thick robes. Although Severus was relieved to still see the shining doe escape from his wand, since he knew that Potter would respond positively to it, a small part of him felt like it should have changed. To what he didn't know…but he was ready for something new. He was ready for everything new, and it all centered around Clara.

"So what do we do now?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"Sit and wait." Pulling her along he found them a spot on an old fallen tree trunk, tucked behind a patch of thick bushes where they could still see the pond, but not be seen themselves. Just to be cautious he added a "notice me not" spell surrounding them and wrapped his arms around her to keep them both warm. They waited quietly for what felt like a long while, both listening through the wind for any sign of Harry. Clara seemed content with their silence but something kept nagging at Severus. "Clara, I want you to know that…that I do want a future with you. It's what I want more than anything else. I'm just…well I afraid that…"

"It's okay, Severus. I'm afraid too, but I know we will both survive this."

"But how do you know. The odds are against us, love. Even if I outlive the Dark Lord I will still be known as the man who killed Albus Dumbledore. I'll be even more of a social outcast then I am now and by association, you will too."

"I don't care. I've never cared what people thought about me and I'm not going to start now. If the rest of my life is only spent with you I will still be happy. You just have to have faith."

"I have faith in you," he said softly, brushing a stray curl from her face.

"And I have faith in you."

Clara was about to go on and finally brave the topic of marriage but the crack of a branch on the other side of pond caught both of their attention. "Harry?" Clara whispered. Severus nodded just as a rather tousled looking teenage boy emerged from behind a tree. Severus' graceful, silver-white doe led him straight out into the clearing and disappeared into the center of the frozen pond. They both seemed to hold their breath as Harry dropped to his knees at the pool's edge, angling his wand so he could flood the bottom of the pool with as much light as possible. Severus let out an irritated grunt as Harry tried, but failed to summon the sword. "Give him time, Severus. He will figure it out," Clara whispered, placing a gentle hand on his tense looking shoulders.

Harry began pacing, obviously trying to sort things out in his mind. His frustrated breath let out into smoky puffs that dispersed rapidly upon the frozen air. Clara saw the moment of resolve on the young man's face as he realized what he had to do. After glancing around the forest one last time, as if he was making sure that no one was there to attack him, he stripped down, blasted a hole in the ice and jumped in. Clara cringed as the already shivering boy plunged into the ice. Just the thought alone of the frigid water touching bare skin made her squirm.

Due to the thick, cloudy ice and the layers of powered snow covering the surface, neither Clara nor Severus could see the boy's progress, but as the seconds ticked by both began to feel panicked. "Severus…he's been down there too long," Clara muttered, her eyes becoming wide with fright as she fought to see how he was doing. Severus kept his eyes narrowed on the place that Harry should escape from but still there was no sign of him. "That's it. I'm going to get him," said Clara as she began tugging off her clock. Just as she was about to step out of their covering, Severus' hand grasped her arm and pulled her back. "Look," he whispered, pointing back over to the clearing. Stepping out from behind a cluster of fallen trees was Ron Weasley. "It's Ron," Clara whisper, fighting the temptation to run and hug him. Very quickly the red head jumped in and in no time emerged with Harry and the sword.

Sensing Clara's desire to check on the Weasley boy he quickly shuffled her away. "Clara, our job is done. We have to leave them to their mission now."

"I know that. But they are only children."

"Well it seems that to end this war it will take all kinds; wizards, children and even Muggles," he whispered, giving another tug to her sleeve.

They walked silently back into the thickest part of the forest, not wanting to apparate yet incase the recognizable pop could still be heard by Ron and Harry. When they were safely out of earshot Clara tilted her head up and smiled at Severus. "Severus, your patronus is quite beautiful. May I see it again?"

Severus cleared his throat obviously uncomfortable with the idea of casting the doe he knew represented Lily. He had thought its form would change once he revealed his love for Clara, but even he had to admit it was a good thing that it had not. But it still bothered him that this reminder of his past obsession and indiscretion still hovered along with him. "Please," Clara asked once more.

Reluctantly he focused on the moment he had first kissed Clara and raised his wand out in front of him. Before he finished muttering the words his wand began to vibrate and various gold and white wisps started to flutter out of the tip. The various lights, shapes and colors merged together to form more of a clump than the shape of a doe. "What is it?" Clara asked, completely mesmerized by the swirling shape.

"I have no idea," replied Severus, completely caught off guard.

Cautiously and slowly, Clara walked over to the rotating ball of light and gently reached out to touch it. As soon as her fingers made contact it began to shimmer and stretch until a defined shape took form. "Oh, Severus, look!"

The figure of a graceful and majestic raven began soaring around Clara's head, stretching its wings to their full span. Clara couldn't help but let out a giggle of delight as the beautiful bird landed on her shoulder and nuzzled into her neck. "It is beautiful. That most beautiful bird I've ever seen." It was proud, noble, and strong. Just let Severus.

Severus remained silent as he finally lowered his wand effectively extinguishing his brand new patronus. He couldn't exactly put into words how he felt. It was as if Lily stayed with him just as long as she was needed and now his patronus was finally his very own. It was his first glimpse of what it might feel like when this whole ordeal was over. It was the first glimmer of freedom. "I think he will suit me just fine," was all he was able to say as he pulled Clara back up against him, kissing her deeply. Yes, freedom was going to suit him just fine.

By the time they found a good apparation spot and landed back safely in Severus' office it was well past two in the morning. Albus, along with the rest of the portraits were fast asleep and the fire in the hearth had long fizzled out. "Should we wake up Albus?" Clara asked, smiling up at the snoring old man. "We can just tell him in the morning. That is only a few hours off anyways."

"Looks like we missed Christmas."

"We can still salvage a few hours of it. How about I run a bath…for two," he purred against her ear, warming her wind-chapped cheek with his tantalizing words.

"Maybe with some wine?" she added.

"I'll get the water started, you get the wine. I believe I have a bottle stored in the right side of my desk. Meet me in bathroom in five minutes."

Already beginning to feel warmer at the thought of sharing a bath with Severus, Clara gave a little skip as she made her way over to Severus' giant desk. "Right side, right side," she murmured to herself as she began to pull open various doors that were stuffed with little bits of parchment and old quills. "Might be time to clean this thing out." There were still drawers full of odds and ends left in the desk from Albus' days as Headmaster. Severus had never felt he truly deserved the role of Headmaster so he had refused to change anything about the office from when Albus had been there. Opening a rather deep drawer Clara began to pull out what looked like a stack of old Quidditch stats until her knuckles brushed something metal. Digging in deeper she grabbed a hold of a small picture frame. "Humm, what are you?"

Sitting back in the Headmaster's chair she tilted the frame into the small stream of light that the solitary candle Severus had lit for her gave off. As soon as her eyes focus on the picture she dropped it as if it had burned her, letting out a loud gasp. _"What? How…how could that be?"_ Calming her nerves she bent down and picked up the now cracked picture frame. _"It's…it's me. I don't understand."_

The image of a smiling girl, around thirteen or fourteen years of age waved up at her. Her hair was a mane of messy curls and her eyes were large and shining. Despite the fact that her hair was lighter, she was the spitting image of Clara, except for she wasn't Clara. The picture had to be around seventy years old judging by the coloring and aging, not to mention it was obviously a wizard photograph since the pretty little girl continued to wave shyly at whoever was taking the photo. Tearing her eyes away from the picture long enough to flip over the frame, her eyes widened once again. Scribbled on the back in a familiar looping handwriting was the name _Ariana Dumbledore-Beloved Sister Age 13_.

_Albus has a sister who looks just like me? He never mentioned her. _Clara glanced up at his frame only to find him still deep in sleep, snoring loud enough that she was surprised the other portraits were not yelling at him to stop. She thought about waking him up but instead placed the tiny frame in her pocket and tip toed out of the room. This was a mystery she wanted to figure out on her own and for some reason she felt that now was not the time.

As soon as the door to her chamber was closed the painting of the snoring old man's eyes popped open. With a mischievous chuckle a sent a little wink Clara's direction. "All will be revealed in time, my dear. All will be revealed."

* * *

**A/N: So Severus is finally gaining some freedom from his past and Clara is starting to see that there are some things that Albus has not told her. We still have a lot of important things coming up in this story. I have often wondered what Severus' patronus would have been if it had not been for Lily. A raven just fits him. What do you think? **

**I am so glad that this Christmas chapter hit right around Christmas. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and I promise to get you a few more chapters before Christmas Day! **


	48. Severus' Plan

Chapter Forty- Eight- Severus' Plan

Severus paced nervously as he gazed out his office window. The time was drawing near. It was as if the whole wizarding world was holding their breath, waiting for the final showdown that was sure to come to fruition. The Dark Lord had grown restless and was therefore placing more and more pressure on his followers to find Harry Potter. Over the past month there had been sightings of the Golden Trio, including a narrow escape from the Malfoy Manor. Without anyone telling him, Severus knew that it would be a matter of days before the boy showed up at Hogwarts. Albus had warned him that the day that happened would be the day to decide all their futures.

Giving a nervous pat to a tiny box he had been storing in his pocket, he drew his attention to the young woman sitting on top of his desk. He hardly recognized her from the shy, timid thing that entered his life nearly three years earlier. Her hair had grown so long that she now usually kept it in a messy plait down her back to keep it out of her face. The almost childish clothing she had once worn was now replaced with a sultry and sexy garb of her slave girl persona. He had to admit that dresses did in fact reflect more of the fire and spirit she truly possessed. Her eyes, which once held the look of fear and abandonment now carried the look of pure determination and resolve. Although her outward appearance had changed, the smile that lit up her face every time she looked up at him was still the same.

She had just finished fixing her cup of tea when he walked over and drew her into his arms. "Join me for dinner tonight?" he asked, wrapping her braid around his wrist so he could tug on it to force her face upward to his. Giving a playful giggle, she gently used her teeth to tug on his bottom lip, before gifting him with a thorough kiss. "Where do you think I'm going to go? I am you captive, sir."

"I am aware of that, Clara. I _mean_ shall we have a private dinner _here_ in the office instead of in the Great Hall?"

"Will the students be okay without you? They have been so rebellious lately and I would hate for the Carrows to get their hands on them. Minerva has been running herself ragged trying to play interference."

"I will stay down in the hall until dinner is finished and then I will have dinner sent back up for the two of us. I want to do something special for you," he said in a low voice against her ear.

"I would like that," she responded, giving him another kiss, this one deeper than before.

Severus let his hand slide down her arm, relishing the texture of her skin, until she winched under his touch. He stopped and inspected the wound on her arm that had been caused the day before when Amycus had decided to take out his frustration on her, while Severus was listening to a group of professors complain about more of the changes in curriculum he had just implemented. The bastard had been annoyed that the Dark Lord had failed to extend an invitation to him to the most resent Death Eater meeting and had chosen to display his displeasure by slamming Clara up against an old metal coat rack in the faculty lounge. As soon as he heard her muffled cry he had stopped the crazy wizard, but not before Clara had kneed him straight in the balls, causing Amycus to nearly faint with pain. He had pretended not to notice. At this point he didn't care what the Carrows thought, all that mattered was that neither one of them ever touched her again.

"It doesn't hurt that bad anymore, Severus. I'll just put it on my list of battle scars since I came here. I'll wear it as a badge of honor," she quipped, giving him a reassuring smile.

"You shouldn't have to have any scars," he muttered angrily as he reached for his robe.

"Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground," chimed Albus.

Giving Albus a quick wink she turned and began helping Severus with his multiple rows of buttons. "Each and every one of them are worth it to be here with you."

_I just hope you think I'm still worth it when this is all over_, he thought to himself as he placed another kiss on her forehead.

"I will see you back up here in an hour for dinner. Don't answer the door for anyone but me," he reminder her, ignoring the sigh she gave at his repeated instruction.

Clara watched as her dark wizard exited the room, leaving her once again alone in the already darkening office. "Oh, I just want this all to be over," she mumbled to herself as she jumped off the desk and began picking up some of the books she had lying around the office.

"I will be soon, my dear." Clara looked up to see Albus' smiling face looking down at her.

"It feels like it will be. It is like the whole castle is holding its breath. I just wish I could look into the future so I could see if everything turns out alright."

"Humm, I do believe that prophesying is quite a heavy burden. Sometimes it is hard to look into the future and still remember to live today," he responded. "All we can do is prepare ourselves for what is certain to come. Voldemort will come here, Clara, along with a whole army of unsavory characters. Are you ready to do what must be done?"

"You mean to protect Severus, like you told me last year?"

Albus nodded gravely. "And you still have the charms I gave you?"

Clara pulled her necklace out from where she always had them tucked down under her shirt. "Please don't be angry at me, Albus, but I gave one of them away."

"Yes, I am aware that you gave the traveling portkey to young Miss Hutchinson. You did always have a giving spirit. And no, I am not mad at you. But I do hope you keep the other two close at hand. I have a feeling if you ever need to use it, the time for it may be drawing near."

"Don't you think I should tell Severus about it? I mean, we tell each other everything and I really…"

"No, Clara, I don't not think you need to tell him. Everyone has a part to play in this war and it is best if everyone is focused on their own mission and not on others. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

Clara continued chatting with Albus as she finished up cleaning. As she began to light a few candles around the office to combat the approaching darkness Severus burst back into the office. A low growl in his throat sounded the alarm that he was not happy. After slamming the door behind him he stalked across the room until he was standing flush up against Clara. His eyes were dark and foreboding, a look she had not seen in quite some time."

"S…Severus, what is wrong?" she stammered, trying to take a step backwards.

"As if you don't know," he growled.

"I…I…I honestly don't know. Please tell me what's going on."

"Care to explain how Mister Zabini and Miss Hutchinson just vanished from the Carrow's office?"

Clara tensed but not before her facial expressions gave her away. "I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about."

"Clara, there are wards upon wards around this school that will prevent anyone, save me, from apparating in or out of here. They had to have had a portkey. All students' trunks were checked upon arrival, there have been no Hogsmeade trips and all mail is searched with meticulous care before it even touches their hand. You gave something to Laurie, didn't you?"

Suddenly growing mad at the fact that he was now cornering her like animal she began snapping at him. "And what if I did? Obviously something terrible happened and they needed to get out. It is _our_ job to protect these students from harm. We must pull together all our resources. I'm not sorry that they got out. The Carrows have been merciless to Blaise."

"You are missing the point, Clara," he said, his voice softening from what sounded like pure exhaustion.

"And what is that? The fact that I took it upon myself to do something around here?"

"No, it is the fact that you could have used whatever it was you gave her to save yourself, Clara. Did you have that on you when you were taken to the Malfoy Manor?"

Not being one to back down or be intimidated anymore, she drew herself up to full height and stared back into his obsidian eyes. "I didn't use it because I was planning on leaving Georgia to search for you anyway. Leaving as soon as I found you would have been a bit counter-productive, don't you think?"

"Clara, are you even listening to what you are saying?"

"Yes, _I_ am but are _you_?"

"Merlin, woman. You just have no idea how you make me feel. Just the thought of something happening to you, well it just makes me crazy. Sometimes you just make me furious!"

"Why are you mad at me?" she continued yelling. "Nothing happened and we are together. Blaise and Laurie are now somewhere safe and everything is fine. I don't know what you are freaking out about. You need to calm down before you wake up every portrait in this castle."

"Freaking out? I'm freaking out because you drive me mad and all I want to do is kiss you until you until you finally bend to my will, strip you naked, bury myself in you and then marry you!"

Both of them frozen at the slip of his words. Eyes wide, Clara took a tiny step forward, doing her best to keep breathing. "What…what did you say?"

Realizing he had just let his big surprise slip he began to feel nervous and completely embarrassed. Clearing his throat as he walked back over to stand before her, he nervously pulled the tiny black box out of his pocket. "I…I said that I wanted to marry you."

"You do?" she managed to whisper, completely mesmerized by the earnest look in his eyes.

"Oh, Clara, how could there be any doubt? Sweetheart, I have been completely entranced by you from the moment I dreamt of your face. I cannot survive this war without you and I cannot live to have a future unless you are in it." Opening the tiny box he took out a ring and dropped it in the palm of his hand. "I know that I'm not perfect. I am aware that I can be quite difficult to handle. But if you just give me a chance I promise to do everything I can to make you happy for the rest of your life."

Stopping him before he continued, Clara gently pulled his lapel so he would lower himself just enough to steal a kiss. "I have always wanted you to be more than just the man of my dreams, Severus. I want you to be with me everyday for the rest of my life."

"It won't be easy, love. I just want you to remember that. Even if…when we finish this war, things will be difficult for us. People won't understand why you would want to be with a man like me."

"And that is their problem, Severus. I can handle anything thrown at us."

Suddenly looking sheepish, Severus awkwardly knelt on one shaky knee. "I had this planned out to be a little more…traditional."

"Severus, nothing about us is traditional."

Thinking to himself that he had never even had the opportunity to ask her out on a proper date he really wanted to have something properly done. "Just let me do this right."

Pursing her lips to quell a giggle from escaping at the sight of Severus kneeling before her, Clara let him grasp her hand as he began another speech.

"Clara Jane Lanning, will you do me the honor of being my bride?"

Without hesitation Clara threw her arms around his neck effectively knocking both of them back onto the rug below them. Peppering his face with kisses she began echoing her answer over and over again. "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times, yes."

Nearly suffocating under force of her kisses he managed to come up for air long enough to get a few more words out. "Don't you want to see your ring?"

"How did you get me a ring?" she asked, sitting up with a start.

Not bothering to get up off the floor, Severus merely positioned her so that she was straddling his waist and gently took her hand. With the careful precision that only he possessed, he slowly slid the tiny silver ring onto her trembling finger. The ring was simple, yet exquisite with a modest size, round cut emerald in the center, flanked by a tiny diamond on each side. A uniquely woven pattern was etched around the band giving the appearance that the silver had been molded or sown. "Severus, it's so beautiful. How in the world were you able to buy it without someone seeing you?"

Dropping his gaze from her face he once again began to look uncomfortable. "I hope this wont upset you, but I didn't actually purchase it. I've had it with me since my mother passed away."

"It was your mother's?" she asked as she bent her head lower to inspect the tiny ring.

"My grandmother's actually. My father would have never been able to afford something like this. It comes from the Prince family line and was given to my mother as a graduation present. Apparently when my father's drinking was at its worst he began pawning off all of my mother's jewelry. After they passed away I found this hidden in the floorboards under their bed. She must have hid it there so he wouldn't take it. I know it's nothing spectacular and if you would rather have something a bit more modern I am sure…"

"No, Severus, it is perfect. I will wear it forever. It must have meant something to your mother if she worked so hard to preserve it in the family."

Sensing his increase in discomfort over discussing his family Clara sprawled out until she was once again lying on top of him. "Can we get married now?" she asked with a sigh.

"I don't think that would be wise. I can image that drawing quite a bit of unwanted attention."

"Yes, I suppose you are right. When then?"

"As soon as we are free to do so, love."

Both lapsed into silence, probably thinking the same things but not wanting to voice it. After a few more minutes Severus' back began to protest their position on the floor. "Shall we have dinner now?"

Clara nodded and made to help Severus to his feet when a knock came from the office door. "Oh come on!" Clara whined. "Can't we have a few hours of peace?"

"I will make certain they make it brief," assured Severus as he ushered her into their chambers.

Clara hid behind the doorway but left it unlatched so she could overhear the conversation. She almost decided to move on and amuse herself by staring at her newly acquired ring when she heard it was merely a house elf, but she quickly snapped to attention when a certain name was shouted.

"Minky is sorry to interrupt the great Headmaster, but you told me to inform you if the house elves be hearing anything about Harry Potter," the shaky little house elf squeaked.

"Well then get on with it," Severus snapped, making the little elf nearly fall over with fright.

"He has been sighted, Headmaster."

"Is that so?" Severus' eyebrow rose in question, but other than that no emotion crossed his impassive face. "And just where would that be?"

"He is here, Headmaster, in Hogsmeade."

All of her blood seemed to rush to her ears, making her head spin as if she was about to pass out. She had been saying she wanted all of this to end quickly for months. But now that the time was here she didn't know if she could handle it. She wanted more time; more time with Severus, time to plan their life together, time just to hold him.

"Oh God!" she cried, suddenly feeling like the room was closing in on her. "No…no, not yet, not tonight." She vaguely felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Severus' voice sounded like it was miles away and it took all that was within her to focus on his words. "Clara…love, look at me." She turned and looked up to find Severus' eyes looking intense and focused. His strong determination was like a shot of reality. She had to pull herself together, but she couldn't stop the thought that this might be last time they ever hold each other from entering her mind. "I don't have long, sweetheart. I want you to listen to me and do exactly as I say. If I don't come back by morning…"

"Don't say that, Severus. You will come…you have to come back." Her words began to come in between short gasps of breath as tears formed in her eyes. _I'm not ready for this._

"Clara, now is not the time for this. Please, let me finish…let me take care of you."

"But…but I don't…"

"If I don't come back by morning the defensive spells I have set up around our quarters and the office will be canceled. I want you to take the passageway down to your old quarters. In the quarters you will find a small duffle bag full of supplies that should last you a few days. The house elf that I just spoke to will meet you there as soon as he can and will take you outside of the school grounds. From there I want you to follow the road out of town until you reach the nearest muggle village. Call your uncle and then get out of England as soon as you can."

"Severus, I can't. I can't do this…"

Severus planted a pacifying kiss on her lips in an obvious attempt to silence her panicked words. "You can do this and you will do it, Clara. Now listen to the rest. Inside the bag is a large sum of muggle money. I converted some of my own savings to muggle cash before the incident with Albus. I had always intended to make sure you had this. It is enough to help you get settled someplace safe, preferably far away from here. I wish I could give you the rest but there is no way for me to safely give you all that is in Gringotts without making you are target."

"I don't want your money. I just want you, Severus. Please don't talk like this, I don't want to hear it."

"I won't leave you with nothing, Clara. I have to know that you are safe and provided for. Please just promise me that you will do as I say. If we lose tonight you must leave this place and never return."

"But you will return. We are going to get married. You gave me your word and you don't ever break your word."

Severus placed both of his hands on her cheeks and attempted to dry the tears that were falling in streams down her face. "I will do everything within my powers, Clara. I will try so hard to come back for you but if I don't…"

Clara silenced him by pulling his face down to meet her lips. They had shared many kisses during their relationship, some had been playful, others more sensual, but never had one felt like this. This kiss was one of survival, as if it was the very thing that would give them the power to save the world…and each other. They gave and they took with a passion that felt like a new branch of magic was being created between the two of them. Reluctantly Severus pulled away and smoothed Clara's tussled hair out of her face. "Do you understand what to do?"

Clara gave a brief nod but clutched onto his arm. "I'm going with you," she said with determination.

"No…not this time," he said without missing a beat "I can't do what needs to be done tonight unless I know you are safe. You will stay right here in this room until I return or…or then you know what to do."

A new wave of panic ran through Clara as she realized his intensions. If she was not able to get out then she couldn't keep her promise to Albus. What if Severus needed her and she wasn't there?

"No, no, no, Severus, you don't understand," she whimpered, now completely frantic. "I have to get out. I need to be able…"

Clara continued on but Severus stopped listening. He began talking over her doing his best to calm her down. In the mist of her rant he scooped her up and began walking towards their bed, ignoring her kicking and excessive yelling about something to do about a charm and a promise. "I love you always, Clara. You have given me everything I ever wanted." Laying his hand gently on top of her head, he quietly began reciting a string of words. Clara's eyes grew large as he realized what he was doing, but before she could protest, her head dropped back in a deep sleep. "I'm so sorry, my love."

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all!** **The best gift you can give me is a review!**


	49. Look At Me

Chapter Forty-Nine- Look At Me

_Blood. That was all Clara could see. It was all wrong. Wedding dresses were supposed to be pure, pristine, white, all that little girls dream of. But her dress was splattered, drenched and stained, all in thick, crimson blood. She tried to scream when she looked down at discolored gown but nothing would come out. It was as if the very sound was caught in her throat, choking all the air as she tried to call for help. _

_She looked around to see if she could find help but was confused when she found herself to be alone in what looked like the front porch of an old, broken down church. "Where am I?" she thought as she leaned over the side of the railing to get a better look at her surrounding. A heavy mist seemed to surround the churchyard making it difficult to see anything. Hoping to find someone who could help her with her ruined dress she push open the rickety double doors of the church. _

_The church was packed to capacity. Every pew was full of nameless, faceless strangers, all wearing a very old color for a wedding…black. The church had obviously been decorated for a wedding. Candles were lit all around, blood red rose petals were scattered down the aisle cutting a path for Clara to walk. As soon as she took a tentative step inside a slightly out of tune piano began playing, signaling her arrival. Forgetting the problem of her dress she quickly began scanning the alter for her groom. It was the part of weddings she loved the most. The moment when the groom saw his bride for the first time walking down the aisle towards him. She didn't want to miss the look on Severus' face. They had been through so much together and now it was their time. _

_However, instead of finding her groom smiling back at her she was horrified to only see the hallowed face of the one man, if he could even still be considered a man, that she had never wanted to see again. Lord Voldemort stood calmly at the front of the church with a sadistic smirk on his face. Upon this recognition Clara tried to turn and run but the Dark Lord raised his hand and beckoned her forward. She tried to resist it but an invisible force kept drawing her forward, slowly down the center aisle of the church. She tried to reach out for someone to help her but the strangers mindlessly kept their attention forward as if they didn't see her struggling at all. _

"_You are just in time, pet," he hissed._

_As if suddenly recognizing the panicked look on her face, he began to laugh. A sickening, wheezing laugh that made her insides freezes with terror. "It is a pity though. You seemed to have misplaced your groom."_

"_No…no, where is Severus?" she thought frantically searching the room as if half expecting him to be standing off in the corner somewhere waiting to attack._

"_Oh, he's not here. You see, I don't tolerate traitors, especially ones that mate with filth like you. Did you really think could you save him, muggle? A weak, fragile, little thing that you are. You were never __any match against the power our kind possess and now you have met your end." _

_With an effortless grace he removed his wand from his robe pocket and pointed it directly at Clara. She was completely powerless against him. She couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't even close her eyes to block out his glowing red eyes as he flicked his wand. A blinding, jade light shot out of the tip and hit her sharply in the shoulder. It felt like tiny knives, or perhaps even claws were ripping apart the flesh of her shoulder and all the way down her arm. She thrashed and kicked but the pain only intensified until she was finally able to scream out. But instead of her own voice all she heard was a high pitch squawk._

And that was when she finally woke up.

"Fawkes!" she screamed as she pushed his large talons off her shoulder. "How the hell did you get in here?"

The large bird jumped back but continued to frantically claw at the blanket covering her body. With an exaggerated twist of his plumage he gestured to the now open bedroom window that looked out high above the Hogwarts grounds. _How in the world?_ She knew that Severus wouldn't have risked leaving her window unlocked. Fawkes must have broken through his wards, which honestly didn't surprise her. The phoenix had never let something spells or wards stop him in the past and this was not the first time he had woken her up like this. "Where have you been, boy?" she asked, offering him a gentle scratch underneath his beak. She had not laid eyes on him since the events of the Astronomy tower. Where had he been for the past year?

Obviously not being one to waste time chatting he began to claw at the bedding again, this time using his head to push Clara off. Realizing his intentions she jumped off on her own accord. Then an idea hit her. "Fawkes, I need you to help me get out of here! Can you do that, boy?"

Seemingly understanding her plea he made a large sweep of his head as if to give her his response. Breathing a sigh of relief, she quickly ran across the room to find her watch. "Dammit," she cried, realizing that Severus sleeping spell had knocked her out for a few hours now. _I hope I'm not too late. _

She didn't know what had been going on, where Severus currently was or even how Fawkes was going to get her out of this room, but she had to do more than just sit around and wait for someone to save her. She was through with being the Damsel in Distress. Those days were over.

In a rush she changed out of her dress and into the black outfit she normally wore in the training room. It was comfortable, inconspicuous and would allow her to move quickly if need be. After re-securing her hair into a long braid and hiding her dagger in her boot she turned to Fawkes. "So…where are we going?" With another squawk Fawkes fluttered off the bed and landed on the window ledge. "Ummm….yeah…incase you haven't notice, buddy, I can't fly. You are going to have to take me down the stairs inside the castle."

Not liking her resistance he gave a louder cry and ran his claws violently down the side of the windowpane. Throwing her hands up in frustration Clara reluctantly walked over to the window and followed his gaze to the outside. As soon as her eyes registered what was in front of her she let out a strangled cry. She had heard her priest talk countless times about the days of judgment, Armageddon, the end times, and just like out of a picture in Revelations the grounds of her beloved Hogwarts were literally crumbling into fire, smoke and ash. Falling to her knees out of complete shock, she clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle the scream that threatened to escape. How could so much terror and destruction happen while she had been asleep up in her town? She had never felt so small and so utterly useless in her life. "Oh, Severus."

Clara was startled from her thoughts as Fawkes placed one of his talons as gently as possible on her right shoulder. Thinking he was merely trying to comfort her she turned to give him a brave smile, but instead of offering his comfort he instead jumped over until his remaining talon was gripped onto her other shoulder. "What in the world?" Clara cried out as he tightened his hold, wrapping both of his claws under her arms. With another cry he began pulling her to the up off of her knees and towards the edge of the window. Clara let out a scream and just as she was about to be tipped off the edge the giant bird stopped. A low hum reverberated from deep within his chest as if to tell her to make her choice. It was true. She had to make the decision now. She could either stay up in her tower and possibly lose the man she loved or jump and face whatever the future had in store for her. "Do the brave thing and bravery will follow," she murmured to herself as she looked down at the mountain size drop below her. "No more messing with muggles," she said out loud. "Are you ready, Fawkes?" She inched to the very edge and opened her arms wide so he could grab a tight hold. She was really going to do this. Focusing on Severus' face she took in a deep breath, then shouted, "GO!"

In what felt like perfect synchronization Clara jumped and just as her body began to free fall Fawkes opened his brilliant flame like feathers, slowing their fall until they began to graceful glide through smoke filled sky. Clara had thought that flying on a broom was exhilarating but that failed in comparison to the freedom of gliding through the air with nothing but the wind whipping at your feet and the hard earth below. Fawkes seemed to barely notice her weight below him. He carried her effortlessly like she was merely a tiny ragdoll he had been sent to deliver to the ground. "Where are we going?" she yelled as she noticed him passing over what looked like hundreds of lifeless bodies lying motionless on the hard ground. She was grateful he didn't put her down in the mist of all of that, but she clearly had no idea where she should be going. "We have to find Severus. Can you do that?" she yelled above the wind. Fawkes tightened his grip as if to convey that he did indeed understand. Making a sharp right he began to descend to a narrow clearing in between the Forbidden Forest and the Womping Willow. "Be careful of the tree, boy. We don't want to…"

And that was when it happened. As soon as she turned her attention to the approaching willow tree her serpent bracelet began to hum against her body as if it was ready to melt right into her skin. It had never reacted that way. It was hot and almost agitated at the sight of the odd tree. Severus. It had to be Severus. "Put me down, boy," she yelled when he got close enough to the ground.

As if agreeing with her chosen spot he gracefully landed them onto the ground with a soft thud. The air around them was misty and unnatural cold for the spring night. It was also unusually still and quiet as if the castle grounds were breathing in an agitated breath. All signs of fighting had ceased is this particular area but a sense of melancholy and doom continued to linger in the air. It seemed this was the perfect place to be as she could hear the sounds of battle still going on not too far away. Clara gazed at the willow tree with a feeling of uneasy curiosity. She had never gotten very close to it; Severus and Albus had made sure of that. She looked about hoping to find Severus standing below its branches but there was no one around. "Maybe I just imaged it?" she murmured to herself as she traced her fingers across her serpent bracelet.

"Imagined what?" inquired a gruff voice from behind her.

Clara nearly jumped out of her shoes as the sinister sounding voice startled her from her thoughts. As soon as she spun around and locked eyes with the man, or rather two men by this point, she turned white as a ghost. "Oh look at that, Crabbe, she does remember us? I was hoping you would," Goyle Sr, said with a sickening chuckle. "You know I've grown rather sick of you, Muggle. It's not my place to question the Dark Lord…"

"Well then don't," hissed a rather nervous looking Crabbe as he shifted his eyes to check to see if anyone else was around to hear them.

Goyle shrugged off his words and tightened his grip on his wand that was pointed directly at Clara's torso. "Like I was saying. I can't seem to understand why the Dark Lord chose to let you live twice now. If it were up to me I would have gotten rid of you the first time we found you in London. You are nothing but a pest and have been in a thorn in my side."

"I'm surprised to see her still alive," chimed in Crabbe as he finally let his attention focus back on her and Goyle. " What with her being given to Severus and all. I thought for sure she wouldn't last a week, but look at her; she looks perfectly fine to me. Pity she's a muggle really."

Clara tuned out the two mens ranting as they began to argue over what they were going to do with her. She had not made it all this way only to fall prey to these two idiots. She did a sweep with her eyes, trying her best not to let the men know that she was plotting. Crabbe looked like he had a pretty substantial injury to his right leg and no longer seemed to have a wand with him, or he had just decided not to pull it out. Goyle, however, looked the picture of health and currently had his wand trained directly at her. A soft rustle just off to her left alerted her attention but didn't seem to hinder the two wizard's conversation. Fawkes pocked his head out from behind a patch of bushes and cocked his head to the side as if he was waiting for Clara to decide what to do. If the Phoenix could distract the men long enough for Clara to retrieve her dagger from her boot then she just might be able to get out of this mess. She had managed to get away from these men twice before, she could do it again. The only difference being, this time she was alone.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but I really must be going. I'm sure you will find someone else to annoy very quickly," she said with a nervous little smile, hoping to draw all of their attention on her.

"Oh no you don't. The Dark Lord told us that we had to watch this area. No one is allowed around here, especially little troublemakers like you. You're not getting away this time."

"Well… I'm afraid that is where you are wrong. I have every intention of living past this moment and well beyond. FAWKES!" she yelled, startling both of the wizards long enough for the giant bird to break out of his hiding spot. With a mighty cry he raked his claws through the air making both men drop to their knees to avoid his sharp talons. Clara was then able to pull her dagger out of her boot and give a shift kick to the back of Goyle's head, flattening him to the ground. Checking to make sure Fawkes was able to take care of himself she took off down the hill towards the Womping Willow. If both men were assigned to keep people away from this area then there must be something important going on. And where there was something vital and secretive, Severus was sure to be found.

She had made it half way down the slop and out onto the clearing just in front of the willow tree when she felt the curse hit her on the side. It was like a stab of pain she had never felt before. Her entire stomach felt like it was being punctured by tiny molten hot spikes. She fought to keep her breath as she continued to trudge down the hill. For some reason she felt like if she could just reach the tree she would be all right. Unfortunately for her that was not going to happen. She managed to make it a few more steps when a fat, clammy hand wrapped its way around her arm. "I wouldn't keep running, dear. That's a nasty curse you've been hit with. It will only get worse with time. Even now it grows," Goyle laughed as he yanked up the side of her shirt to reveal a nasty cut jut above her pants line. "Feeling weak? You should be. There is no muggle cure for that gash. Just give it another hour. You will have bled to death by then…that is, if I don't kill you before."

"Why not just kill me in the first place," she spat as she tightened her grip on her dagger.

"Now where would the fun of that be? I guess you could say, I like to play before I eat," he said pulling her body up flush against his.

"You're disgusting."

"Yes…yes I am."

Clara worked fast. She threw her full body weight against him; at the same time she dug her dagger as deep as she could into the top of his thigh. A deep cry pierced the night as the overweight wizard landed in a heap on the ground. Luck must have been on her side because in a moment of pure agony Goyle dropped his wand onto the damp grass below him. Clara quickly snatched it off of the ground and took off in a dead sprint, calling out for Fawkes as she went. The bird seemed to be preoccupied with the other wizard and at that moment seemed to be yanking out stands of hair from Crabbe's already balding head. She lost sight of them both as Fawkes led the squealing man into the forest. At least that was one she no longer had to worry about.

"You little bitch," Goyle yelled as he limped after her. "I'm going to make you suffer for this."

She believed him. His eyes looked like that of a mad man as he pulled himself off the ground. He moved rather quickly for a man with a giant gash in his leg but he toppled to the ground again just as he reached her. Keeping his wand out of his reach she pointed the dagger directly at his heart causing the man to freeze in place. This had to end now if she was going to reach Severus in time. Taking in a deep breath she made to raise the point but stopped abruptly. The wizard's eyes widened in a moment of fear, but that look of horror was quickly replaced with cold amusement. A wheezing laugh escaped from his throat as he noticed her indecisive movement. "What, muggle, can't finish the job?"

He was right. She couldn't. After all she had been through at the hands of these evil wizards, she couldn't do it. She began to shift back in obvious defeat. The wound on her side was excruciating and her blood was beginning to seep through her shirt. She had failed and now all she had was a useless wand, a dagger she could not use and a half crazed wizard laughing in her face. She began to feel angry. Angry for the whole situation, angry that nothing ever seemed to be easy for her and angry that once again magic was getting the best of her. With a cry of frustration she flung the wand onto the ground and with a heavy stomp of the heal of her boot; she cracked it right in half. Before Goyle could sputter a word she kicked him swiftly in the jaw, silencing his protest.

"That felt good," she murmured to herself as she watching the grown man whimper like a little child.

Her celebrations, however, were cut short when a heavy scratching noise drew her attention to a gathering of trees just inside the forest. Keeping her dagger firmly placed just at the surface of his skin she allowed her eyes to flicker to the source of the sound. Taking a cue from Severus she kept her face calm so as not to give away the horror that she felt after seeing what was just crouching just twenty feet away from them. Apparently Tweedle Dee and Tweddle Dum were not the only _things_ Voldemort had placed at the edge of the forest to guard this area.

"So it looks like we are just wasting our time here since you are not going to kill me, muggle," Goyle wheezed, spitting out a tooth Clara had managed to knock out.

"You are correct, fat ass. I'm not going to kill you…but I'm not going to save you either," she said with a smirk as she dug her dagger deep into the hem of his cloak, making sure she pushed it down until it was wedged tightly into the earth. "Good luck."

Standing up straight she gave a loud whistle, effectively blowing their cover. She immediately heard the pounding of what sounded like hundreds of feet. Not wanting to wait around long enough for what was sure to come she took off in a dead run, using her hand to clutch the wound on her side. Goyle obviously heard the incoming creatures and did his best to pull himself up, but Clara's dagger had pinned his cape into the frozen earth and by the time he pulled it off to free himself it was too late. Clara turned back just long enough to see a pair of spiders the size of golf carts descend upon the wizard. She didn't wait around long enough to hear the screams.

Clara didn't stop running until once again the Whomping Willow came into view. _Now what?_ She thought as a fresh wave of pain kicked its way through her abdomen. Severus was still nowhere to be seen, the willow would probably burst into a fit as soon as she stepped any closer and the gash on her side had now stretched almost all the way to her belly button. Goyle's words kept ringing in her mind.

"_That's a nasty curse you've been hit with. It will only get worse with time. Even now it grows. There is no muggle cure for that gash. Just give it another hour. You will have bled to death by then."_

So she had 45 minutes at best to find Severus and judging by the amount of blood that had saturated her shirt it may even be less. "Oh, Severus, where are you?" she whispered into the night air.

As if an answer to her prayers had been heard, whispering voices peaked her interest from the other side of the giant tree trunk. She stood ridged as the voices of what sounded like two males and one female grew louder.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ she heard someone say as a twig flew up from the ground, spinning through the air as if caught by a gust of wind.

The Womping Willow, who had just seemed to figure out that people were getting to close, was sudden frozen in place. "Brilliant," Clara murmured, not believing her luck. That was when she recognized the voices.

"Perfect!" panted Hermione.

The voices seemed to die down to a low murmur until she heard Ron proclaim hardily that he and Hermione were coming with Harry and for him to get in there.

"In there? In where?" thought Clara, craning her neck to see where the trio was heading, but still keeping her cover. The last thing she wanted was to delay her mission even longer by having to explain everything to a bunch of teenagers. She watched as Harry, Ron and finally Hermione wriggled into what looked like an earthy passage hidden in the tree's roots. The last thing she heard was Hermione whispering something about a cloak…and then they were gone.

As if in some kind of trance Clara immediately followed. Grimacing from the pain in her stomach began squeezing her way into the tunnel, doing her best to keep her hand firmly planted across her wound. It had nearly doubled in size just since she had stopped to listen to the teenagers' whispering. She knew she didn't have a lot of time left and her vision was already starting to blur from the extreme blood lose she was experiencing. The only thing now that kept her putting one foot in front of the other was the thought of Severus. He was never weak and never gave up, and neither would she.

It was a much tighter squeeze than she imagined and she mental cursed herself for eating that second bowl of ice cream after supper the day before. The tunnel had a low ceiling and although Clara was not a tall girl, she nearly had to crawl so as not to bang her head. As she made her way down the tunnel she began hearing voices that did not belong to any of the teenagers. She immediately dropped to her hands and knees and continued on slowly and as quietly as she could. The voices were coming from the room directly ahead of her, only slightly muffled by the fact that the opening at the end of the tunnel had been blocked up by what looked like an old crate. _What is this place? _

If there was one thing that Clara always excelled in while in the training room it was her ability to hide and be unseen. Keeping her breathing as soft and even as she could she pulled herself up onto what looked like an sofa that was wedged behind dusty old boxes and peered through a tiny gap left between a large box and that wall. The room beyond her was dimly lit, but she could see the Dark Lord's snake and that immediately sent off warning bells in her brain. _Oh, God, I hope Severus is not here. I don't want him anywhere near this man or that snake. _It seemed to be swirling and coiling like a serpent underwater, locked in some kind of enchanted, starry sphere, which floated unsupported in midair. She could see the edge of a table, and a long-fingered white hand toying with a wand. It took everything inside of her not to cry out when she heard the next voice. Severus was inches away from where she was crouched, hidden.

"…my Lord, their resistance is crumbling-"

"- and it is doing so without your help," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice. "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there… almost."

"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please."

He was nervous. That much Clara could tell from a slight quiver in his tone. It was very unlike his voice to falter at all but she could hear it. Severus strode past the gap, and Clara drew back a little, keeping her eyes fixed upon the snake. Something didn't feel right…no something terrible was about to happen.

"I have a problem, Severus," said Voldemort softly.

"My Lord?" said Severus.

Clara began to feel very weak and nearly slide from her perch as she pulled her hand from her side to find that it was completely stained crimson. Her head was spinning and she felt as if she would vomit any second. She tried taking in a few solid breaths but each one only increased the pain of wound. _Come on, Clara, not now…not now._

In her moment of panic she missed what was transpiring between the two wizards until she heard Voldemort yell.

"I have told you, no!" yelled Voldemort, and Clara caught the flint of red in his eyes as he turned again; the swishing of his cloak was like the slithering of a snake. "My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"

The two men continued discussing something about a wand made of elder as Clara fought to remain alert. She let her body relax against the old fabric of sofa and pressed her face against the coolness of the wall. She could no longer focus on their words but she kept her eyes trained on Severus. His face was like a death mask. It was marble white and so still that when he spoke, it was a shock to see that anyone lived behind the blank eyes. It was as if he was shutting down.

"My Lord- let me go to the boy-"

Voldemort continued on but all Clara could do was focus on Severus. She wanted so badly to run to him, to be held by him. She was so close but couldn't seem to put a full thought together, let alone move.

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."

"My Lord!" Severus protested, raising his wand.

"No!" Clara's mind screamed as a fresh wave of panic hit her. Suddenly she was more alert but had no idea what to do. Voldemort's intentions were clear. He was here to kill Severus and Clara was powerless to stop it. "Please…please, no," she whispered, sending out a prayer that this was all still part of her dream and she would wake up in Severus' arms.

In a flash Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Severus, who for a split second seemed to think he had been reprieved: But then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Severus could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort made an odd hissing noise. There was a terrible scream. Clara wasn't sure if it was Severus or if it was from her own mind, but it pierced right through her, bringing tears to her eyes. She blinked through them in time to see Severus' face losing the little color it had left; it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor.

"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly as he turned and exited the room, the starry cage holding the snake following behind him. Severus was left unmoving.

_He's…he's dead_, thought Clara as she began blacking out. _No…no, not like this, not like, I…_ But what could she do? She herself could barely move. She had lost most of the feeling in her legs and she had started shivering as a raging fever consumed her body. She just wanted to be with him. Hold him one last time. As she fought to keep her eyes open and trained on her beloved's face she once again heard Hermione, Ron and Harry conversing. Why they were here in the first place she had no clue?

Harry bent over him, and Severus suddenly moved, seizing the front of the teenagers robe to pull him closer.

_He's alive!_ That was all the motivation she needed. She could still save him.

"Take…it…Take…it…"

Something more than blood was leaking from Severus. Silvery blue, neither gas nor liquid, it gushed from his mouth and his ears and his eyes. Clara pushed her way from her hiding spot as Hermione passed what looked like a flask to Harry.

"Sev…Severus," she managed to whisper, still not loud enough to be heard. With one final ounce of effort she yelled. "SEVERUS!"

She made it two more steps before she collapsed next to his sunken form, starling all three of the teenagers as Harry began filling the flask.

"Professor!"

"Bloody Hell!"

"What are you…"

"Clara…love…what are you doing here?" Severus managed to whisper.

"I…I…couldn't leave you to this all alone," she said softly as she pulled her body against his, pulling the chain of her beloved necklace from her neck.

"How did you? I don't understand..."

"Shhh," she whispered. "Don't speak. The important thing is that I'm here now...that we are together."

The three teenagers stood dumbstruck as they watched the two professors look at one another with more love and compassion then they had ever seen. "Harry, I believe you had a task to do," Clara said softly, trying her best to mask the pain she was feeling.

"We can't leave…"

"Go…we are together now…you do your job."

"But, Professor, he..."

"He is no threat to anyone now and was never a threat to me. Please...go," she said with a smile as she gentle caressed a strand of black hair from Severus' pale face.

Hermione pulled both of the boys out of the room, giving a polite nod of understanding to Clara.

"You…you are here. I get to see you…one last time." Severus managed to pull one hand up so he could graze his thumb across her cheek, wiping a tear that had recently fallen.

"Yes, one last time," she said softly as she uncorked the tiny vial Albus had given her nearly a year and a half before. She knew this would be the last thing she would do but she couldn't give up a few seconds to just look at him one last time."You are going to have such a wonderful life now. You…you are finally free." Severus eyes narrowed in confusion but before he could figure out her plan she poured the full amount of the pearly liquid into the wound on his neck. Severus' eyes widened as the punctures the snake had caused began to hiss, bubble and steam. With a smile Clara let herself fall back finally content with what she had achieved. She had done her job. She had saved him just as she had promise. She finally had the power. Suddenly her own wound didn't feel as painful. In fact, she couldn't feel much of anything, just a sudden warmth that seemed to start at her toes and rush up through her body. She had always thought that death would be painful and frantic, but she had never felt more peaceful in her life.

"What did you do?" he said as he grabbed at his healing neck. A smile began to appear on his face as he felt the oozing wounds begin to close. His joy however was short lived when he finally notice that Clara's entire body had begun to shake. "Clara…Clara, you are hurt." His voice sounded almost back to normal. "Here let me…"

As he struggled to roll to his side his breath came up short when he finally managed to pull up her shirt. "Oh, sweetheart, what happened to you?"

"I had a bit of trouble with some bullies," she said, trying her best to give him a brave smile. "It doesn't hurt anymore..." Severus clawed the ground until he sat up and pulled her small, trembling body into his arms. "I can't really feel it anymore...now that I'm with you." Clara let her head rest against his chest, breathing in his familiar scent. The warmth of his arms and the soft murmur of his baritone voice began to lull her to a much desired sleep.

"No…no…dear, you need to stay awake for me." His voice sounded panicked as he frantically searched for his wand. "I know what curse this is. I need to get you back to the caste. I have a potion there that will…"

"I love you so much, Severus," she said softly, cutting off his frantic speech. "I'm so glad you are safe now...I'm just sorry that I can't be with you..."

"Don't talk like that, Clara. I can't...I can't think of a future without you. You are my everything." His voice began to rise as he started pulling the saturated fabric off her skin so he could see the full extend of the curse. "I can heal you...I just need time. Clara, just hold on...I know I can do this."

"Look…at…me…"

Severus shook his head and continued to work, placing his own bloody hand on her stomach in an attempt to heal her without a wand or a potion. "Severus… look…at…me…"

The black eyes found the blue. For a moment it felt like the time he had fallen into a dream and gazed upon those same oceanic eyes for the first time. From that moment on his life had felt like one giant dream. So why now was it turning into such a nightmare? He continued to look deeply into her eyes, concentrating all the magic he had left into her body, but after a second, something in the depths of the blue pair seemed to vanish and her eyes slowly began to close.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone had a happy Christmas. Any thoughts from this chapter? There is still a LOT more to come so don't stress out...trust me.**


	50. The Ballet Studio

Chapter Fifty- The Ballet Studio

She lay facedown, listening to the silence. She was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. She was not perfectly sure that she was there herself.

After a long time passed, or maybe no time at all, it came to her that she must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because she was lying, definitely lying, on some surface. Therefore she had a sense of touch, and the thing against which she lay existed too.

Almost as soon as she had reached this conclusion, Clara became conscious that she was naked. Convinced as she was in total solitude, this did not concern her, but it did intrigue her slightly. She wondered whether, as she could feel, if she would be able to see. In opening them, she discovered that she had eyes. She lay in a bright mist, though it was not like mist she had ever experienced before. Her surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapor; rather the cloudy vapor had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which she lay seemed to be made out of a glossy wood, neither warm nor cold, but simply there, a flat, blank something on which to be.

She sat up. Her body appeared unscathed. She touched her stomach and then her side. She had no injury or any markings to show that there ever had been an injury. Feeling her smooth skin she suddenly wished she had clothes. Barely had the wish formed in her head then a pair of jeans, undergarments and a t-shirt appeared a short distance away. She took them and pulled them on: They were soft, clean, and warm. It was extraordinary how they had appeared just like that, the moment she had wanted them…

She stood up, looking around. Where in the world was she? The longer she looked, the more there was to see. The room was long with meticulously polished flooring. The walls were lined with shining mirrors that reached from floor to ceiling. Finely polished silver balance bars flanked the mirrors all the way around the room. All was hushed and still.

"You should recognize this place," said a voice from behind her.

She spun around. Albus Dumbledore was walking toward her, sprightly and upright, wearing sweeping robes of midnight blue. "Clara." He spread his arms wide, and his hands were both whole and white and undamaged. "You wonderful girl. You brave, brave, young woman. Come give me a hug."

Without giving it a second thought Clara ran to meet the man's outstretched arms. He was warm, solid and oh so comforting. Albus' long silver hair and beard, the piercingly blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles, the crooked nose: Everything was as she had remembered it. And yet…

"But you're dead," said Clara.

"Oh yes," said Albus matter-of-factly.

"Then…I'm dead too?"

"Ah," said Albus, smiling more broadly. "That is the question, isn't it? On the whole, sweetheart, I think not."

They looked at each other, the old man still beaming.

"Not?" repeated Clara.

"Not," said Albus.

"But…" Clara raised her hand instinctively towards her stomach. Once again she felt that there was no pain, no marking, no damage at all. "But I was dying…I saw the blood. I felt everything shutting down. Severus tried…I saw the look in his eyes, Albus. He was trying…he…loves me!"

"And that," said Albus, "will, I think, have made all the difference."

Happiness seemed to radiate from Albus like light, like fire: Clara had never seen the man so utterly, so palpably proud.

"Have I not told you before that love is the most powerful magic of all?" he continued.

"Love? But plenty of people that love…die."

"Clara, you sacrificed yourself for Severus. That alone is very powerful. You could have taken the phoenix tears for yourself but instead you gave them to Severus."

"Oh, so that is what it was. Phoenix tears. But of course I would sacrifice myself for him. I would have done the same for you. That is what family does for one another…at least that is what I think."

"Yes, and you would be correct. But more happened in that little shack this evening. A deeper magic was realized."

"A deeper magic? Explain," she asking pointedly.

Albus gave a chuckle and led Clara over to look into one of the walls of mirrors. "Clara, when you look into this mirror…what do you see?"

Clara raised an eyebrow and followed the old man's gaze.

"Ummm, well…I see you…and me…standing it what looks like my childhood ballet studio."

"Oh? Is that where we are? How splendid. I do enjoy the ballet."

"Albus, I don't understand what I am supposed to be looking for. All I see is plain, little me."

"And that is where you would be wrong. I do not see anything plain about you, my dear. I see someone who has done extraordinary things. I see a young woman with much more power than she believes. I see someone who's fate has been perfectly mastered and planned…and you are doing beautifully."

"You are speaking in riddles," she said with a half smile, not understanding a word he was saying. "Why can't you just tell me? There are so many things I want to know."

As if understanding where she was heading with her statement a small picture frame appeared on the ground before her. "The picture!" she gasped.

With a grace unlike a normal man of his age, Albus bent over and picked up. "Ah, yes, I see you discovered my dear, sweet, Ariana."

"What happened to her, Albus?"

"Ah, unfortunately she never had the opportunity to blossom into adulthood like you. She died many years ago when I was still a young man."

"Oh…I'm very sorry."

"It was a long time ago. But after the incident that ended her young life I closed my heart off to the idea of love and family…until you came into our world, dear. For that I am truly thankful."

"She looks like me," she said plainly and to the point.

"Yes…that she does."

"Why did you never tell me about her?"

Albus suddenly became silent as he looked at the tiny frame. There was no sadness in his gaze, only a look of deep though.

"But you are not going to tell me anymore…are you?"

"You have learned me very well. No, I am not going to tell you anymore about her _today_. All in good time though."

"We are connected though…in some way, yes?"

Albus smiled and playfully tapped Clara on the tip of her nose. "In a matter of speaking. There is a connection. Even more than your matching blue eyes and untamed curls."

"When?"

"All things will be revealed when you are finished, Clara."

"Finished? Finished with what?" said, giving him an exasperated look.

Once again Albus laughed and turned to walk a little way further across the room. Clara took this as his way of changing topics. So far she had not really learned anything about why she was here and how she was even alive. This should not really come as a surprise to her. Albus was never one to give solid answers. He was more into the method of one making one's own personal discovery.

"Why do you think we are in your childhood ballet studio?" he finally asked, gesturing to the center of the room with a wide sweep of his arm.

Clara stopped and contemplated his question. Why indeed?

"I suppose because it was always a place of comfort to me. After my mom left I would spend hours in here alone waiting on my father to get off of work." Clara smiled to herself as she thought back to her father watching her dance. "No matter how hard he had worked that day he would sit and watch me do every dance I could think of. It was something special just for the two of us. In this room I didn't have a broken family. I was safe from the pain and insecurities of being abandoned. "

"It represents a time of innocence I believe. You have not danced since he passed away, have you?" asked Albus.

Clara shook her head as she continued to look around the very familiar room.

"I think he would want you to. He is very proud of you, Clara."

"You think so?" she asked, her eyes misting over at the very thought.

"That was not a guess…it was a fact."

Clara froze and turned to face the wizard. "You've talked to him? You have actually seen him and spoken to him. Oh, Albus, what did he say? Did he talk about me? Did he tell you anything to say to me?" she cried, her words becoming more excited as she thought of more questions to ask.

Albus smiled softly and made his way over to a chair that had suddenly appeared in the corner of the room. "I don't think I could do words such as that any justice. Why don't you ask him for yourself?" he said as he motioned for her to look behind her.

Clara turned and gasped. There standing before her, as handsome and healthy as the last time she had seen him, was her father. He was dressed in a crisp pair of Army Fatigues, his salt and pepper hair was neatly trimmed and combed and his eyes were sparkling as he gazed at his youngest daughter. Clara met his eyes but couldn't exactly find the words to speak. Mike finally decided to make the first move.

"Oh, Clare Bear, I am so proud of you," he said with a brilliantly white smile.

"Daddy," was all she managed to whisper as she rushed into his arms.

Mike Lanning held her silently for what felt like an eternity. So many things were communicated within that span of silence. So many words, so many emotions and so many promises. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Clara, I've been with you every single day. Just because I'm not there physically doesn't mean that I'm not always in your heart."

"I know that, Dad," she said with a smile, trying her best to keep the tears at bay. "I just miss you so much. "I was so alone."

"You haven't been alone in quite sometime. You've been very busy," he said with a chuckle, glancing over to where Albus sat quietly in the corner. "Who would have guessed all the magic and wizard stuff was real."

Clara laughed and wiped a rouge tear from her cheek. "You don't know that half of it."

Clara and her father jumped into a comfortable conversation as if they had never been apart. Clara told him funny stories about her adventures from the past few years. She told him of her music students, the ghosts that roamed the castle, of flying on a broomstick and even about introducing muggle things to Albus. Mike listened intently with a look of pure joy on his face.

"It just doesn't seem fair that you have had to miss everything though," she said suddenly, breaking their happy conversation.

"Clara, it was my time to go. You and your sister gave me so many years of happiness. I don't regret a thing."

"But you died too young. It's just not right!"

"Do not pity the dead, Clara. Pity the living, and, above all those who live without love," he said with a smile. "I am happy and content where I am. I need you to be as well."

"I am content. I just wish…"

The small noise of someone clearing their throat interrupted their conversation as Albus made his way slowly to where they were standing. Mike reached over and shook the old man's hand. With a slight bow of his head Albus seemed to communicate all he needed to say back to him.

"Clara, your father needs to return now and I have a feeling my presence may required for someone else shortly."

"No…no, daddy. Please let me go with you. I don't want to be without you anymore," she pleaded.

"Have you already forgotten what you have to live for?" asked Albus as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "You are not finished with your task. I also believe you have a wedding to plan. There is a certain young wizard who will be missing you."

Clara shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. It was if the longer she stayed in the room with Albus and her father, the more her actual life became fuzzy. "Severus," she breathed, suddenly wanting nothing more than to return to him.

"Tell him that he has my blessing," chimed in Mike with a knowing smile. "He is good for you."

"And you for him," commented Albus. "And do not forget what I said about how he will be received after this whole ordeal is over. He will need you more than he even realizes. Keep your necklace with you at all times."

Clara nodded and gave him another hug.

"Tell me one last thing," said Clara. "You said that my fate was perfectly mastered and planned. Did you know that Severus and I would end up together?"

Albus chuckled. "I knew many things…and yes, that was one of them."

Clara opened her mouth to further question him but Albus held up his hand to halt her interrogation. "All in good time." Clara gave him a playful pout but obeyed and dropped the subject.

"Is this real, Albus; you, my father, this place? Or has this been happening inside my head, like a dream?"

Albus beamed at her. "Of course it happening inside your head, Clara, just like all your other dreams, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"

"I will miss you both."

"We are always with you, sweetheart," said her father.

"Take care of my boy," said Albus with a wink.

Closing her eyes, Clara concentrated on the face she longed to see the most. She wanted to go home…home to Severus. _It's time to wake up from another dream, Clara, _she told herself. And wake up she did.

* * *

**A/N: Well we have reached two big milestones for this story. Not only is it the 50th chapter but it was also this time one year ago that I started writing this story. It is hard to believe that we are almost to the end! Thank you for all the lovely reviews from the last chapter and welcome to all the new readers that added the story to their alerts and favorites. I am having so much fun with this! Don't forget to keep reviewing! I love hearing for you!**


	51. Clara's Great Escape

Chapter Fifty-One- Clara's Great Escape

Clara's eyes blinked open. She lay there silent and still for a moment as she struggled to gain her bearings. She expected to see the inside of the odd shack like room in which the night's events had unwound, but instead all she seemed to see was a thick, black curtain. It was only when she heard the crying of what sounded like a wounded animal that she realized the inky barrier was in fact Severus. Her body was cradled in his arms, gripped so tightly that she couldn't move, even if she actually wanted to. His face was pressed into her shoulder and he was sobbing. It was a sound like she had never heard before.

"Clara, I failed you. I'm so sorry, my love. It should have been me…never you…it should have been me."

Ever so gently, so as not to startle him, she raised her hand and softly caressed a stray lock of his messy hair. As soon as he felt movement he immediately grabbed her wrist.

"Severus, it's going to be okay. I am fine now," she whispered as his bloodshot eyes locked with hers.

"But…but…you were dead!" he cried, looking at her with a mixture of confusion and relief. "I don't understand. I felt your body turn cold…I tried so hard to save you."

"Severus, you told me once that I was a pest who wouldn't leave you alone. Did you really think it would be that easy to get rid of me?" she said with a small smile as he pulled her closer into his embrace.

"I don't ever want to be rid of you. You are mine forever," he cried as he continued to look down at her in disbelief.

"Forever," she repeated softly, wincing as his hand brushed over her wound. She had hoped that her injury would be healed just like in her dream, but that was not to be the case. The bleeding had luckily stopped, but the pain and the weakness from blood loss was still present.

He leaned down and kissed her almost reverently. She tried to deepen the kiss but once again winced as his body pressed into hers.

"You're in pain." Sitting up straight, he sent another wave of magic over her abdomen. This seemed to bring her a small amount of relief but it was clear that the extent of her injury was severe. "We need to get you up to the castle."

"But we don't even know what's going on up there. Can't we just disappear and go start our life together?"

"I would like nothing more than that, love. But I can't apparate with you like this. It would be too risky," he explained.

"I'm just afraid of what might be waiting for us up there."

"Whatever is going on in the castle, we will face together. The most important thing is that we get you taken care of."

"And to check on Harry?" she inquired.

Severus' eyes grew sad and his shoulders dropped slightly. "Yes, and to check on Harry," he said, if only to appease her for he knew what the boy's fate would be.

Letting Clara relax against his shoulders, Severus continued to do his best at patching her up. His magic was literally being drained from him with each spell. He had to frequently stop and rest, all the while holding Clara as close to him as he possibly could. Dawn was drawing near before he felt he had enough strength to help her walk back through the tunnel and back up onto the Hogwarts lawn. His throat and neck were still in a great amount of pain but he pushed that aside and instead focused on that fact that they were both still alive. He was so close to having the future he had always dreamed about.

They were half way across the silent lawn when a sharp pain ripped its way across Severus' forearm. With a hiss of pain Severus did his best not to drop hold of Clara. He raised his arm and let his sleeve drop down to reveal his Dark Mark. "Is he calling all of you?" Clara asked.

"No, I don't think so. It doesn't feel like it normally does. It is more of a pulse…I've never felt it do that before."

Clara was just about to reach over to inspect his arm when another burst of pain shot through him. The pulses were sharp and sudden and nearly caused him to fall to his knees. But just as quickly as it came, it was gone. The stings subsided like it they were never actually there and right in front of their eyes, the dark, black mark began to fade. Its color weakened until it was only a mere ghost of an outline. "Severus?" Clara whispered, not able to take her eyes of is almost pristine arm.

"It's…it's over," he murmured, his eyes wide with what looked like wonder and fascination. "He is gone."

"Oh, Severus," she cried as she used the last of her strength to fling herself into his arms.

They stood in silence for what felt like ages just holding each other as they looked up at the crumbling visage of Hogwarts. Their life together in full freedom could finally begin and now there was no Dark Lord to stop them. "We need to keep going, Clara. The sooner we get you to Poppy the better you will feel," he said softly, finally breaking the silence.

Their walk up into Hogwarts was long and arduous. Each step was heavy and every breath was labored. They took a rarely used side entrance that led them straight to the infirmary. The crumbling corridors were empty, which made their trip quicker. They were not sure how people would react to seeing Severus and neither were in the mood, nor had the strength to deal with it at the moment. The infirmary was surprisingly silent and empty. Most of the beds had been removed, leaving only a few forgotten in the far corner. It was dark, with only the rising sun casting an eerie glow across its stone floors. "Where is everybody?" Clara whispered as she looked around bare room.

"They must have moved all of the beds to another location. My guess would be into the Great Hall. They had already begun to barricade the area when I…departed in haste."

Clara raised her eyebrow at him but did not press him to explain what he meant. She was exhausted and weak and wanted nothing more than to sink into the tiny hospital. Never had those tiny little pillows and thin, springy mattresses looked so inviting. Severus quickly found the few potion vials he needed to make a healing paste for Clara in Poppy's private stores. He worked as quickly as he could to prepare what was needed. Once he finished he pulled a curtain around the bed and curled up next to her. With the precision and care that only he possessed, he slowly and gently rubbed the paste across the crisscross marks that had stretched their way around her abdomen. When he would hit an especially sensitive spot he would tenderly kiss Clara's lips to stifle her gasps. "Shhh, it will feel better soon."

Clara gently kissed him back, smiling to herself as she realized that she would get to do this everyday for the rest of her life. "You know, Severus, we will be able to do this in public now," she said softly against his lips. A soft growl vibrated low in his chest as he deepened their kiss. "Nobody will be able keep you from me ever again," he purred. His hand was beginning to snake up her shirt when the sound of light footsteps entered the room. After tucking Clara tightly under the blankets he secured his wand in his hand and stepped from behind the curtain.

"Severus? Is that…is that really you?" cried Poppy.

"Madame Pomfrey," Severus said with a tiny bow of his head.

"Oh, thank Merlin. Potter said you were dead! He told us everything about how very wrong we all were about you. We sent someone down to the shack to see if it was true and to find Miss Lanning, but…"

Tears began to fall out of the tiny woman's face as Clara stepped out from behind the screen. "Hello, Poppy, we are both just fine." Clara hobbled over and wrapped both of her arms around Severus' narrow waist. "I feared the worst…and after all you had been through…"Poppy's eyes grew large as she watched the young couple embrace. "Well, it seems that there is more to this story than any of us even realized."

"More than you could ever know," Clara said with a laugh.

"And how long has this been going on?" she inquired.

Clara's pale cheeks began to redden as they both struggled to pin point the exact moment. "I see," the old woman said. "So I suppose that whole servant and master act was merely a cover?" Clara nodded as Severus straightened his spine, obviously uncomfortable with Poppy's interview.

"And the boy?" Severus asked. "Is he…"

"Who, Potter? Why he is fine. Made us all very proud. Killed Voldemort himself…and he spoke many nice things about you. Told everyone of your promise to Albus…and of Lily," she said shyly.

"Fantastic," Severus growled, obviously displeased that his dirty laundry had now been aired for all to see.

"We are all very sorry for giving you a hard time this year, but at least we know now that you were not quite as alone as one might think," she said, smiling as she looked over to Clara. "Well, I suppose you both will have quite a bit of explaining to do in the coming days. You both look dreadful. Get into bed immediately and stay behind the curtain. We are about to bring in some of the wounded and the last thing I want is for there to be mass hysterics when people think you have risen from the dead."

Severus made to protest but was promptly silenced when the tiny woman all but pushed them both onto the now magically widened bed. After checking them both over and forcing Severus to let her at least cast a healing charm on the wounds on his neck, she shut the curtains around their bed and left them in peace. Despite the murmurs of voices as the wounded were brought into the infirmary, both Severus and Clara managed fall into a much-needed sleep. Both slept without the threat of nightmares to wake them for the first time in years, content to cling on to one another.

The hours after they both were awakened passed in a blur of surprised faces, guilty apologies and heartbreaking news. Clara took the deaths of Remus and Tonks the hardest. All around them there was heartbreak and as more and more people poured into the makeshift hospital Severus became more withdrawn. After finishing speaking with Mrs. Weasley about funeral arrangements for Fred and the Lupins, Clara found Severus hunched in a chair in a dark corner of the room looking out onto the campus grounds. "I shouldn't be here, Clara," he said softly, not looking up at her.

"What do you mean? This is your home. Everyone knows the truth now, Severus."

"Clara, look around you. Families have been torn apart at the hands of the very organization that I freely signed up to be a part of. I can't even look Mrs. Weasley in the face knowing what I did to George. I can pretend like everything is okay and invite myself over for tea."

"Nobody is asking you to do that, Sev. We will take it slow. We'll leave Hogwarts tonight if you want. We can go back to the States, get married, buy a house…we can start a whole new life together. I will go wherever you want to go. Just say that word and we will leave."

"I don't deserve you," he said softly, pulling her up against him.

"Yes you do, Severus. Don't ever thing otherwise."

Their conversation was quickly ended when Poppy ran over to them with a rather disgruntled look on her face. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Headmaster…"

"Please, Poppy, I believe that Minerva will do a better job filling those shoes from now on. _Professor_ Snape will do just find," he said, cutting her off before she could go any further.

"Very well," she agreed. "There are a few men waiting in my office with Minerva who requested to speak with you."

Clara watched as Severus' fingers suddenly tensed and clenched into fists. His face paled just before he masked his emotions. He was obviously worried about what they would want to speak to him about. "I will go as well," Clara chimed.

"I'm afraid they asked to speak to him alone, dear. They are already upset that Minerva refuses to leave," Poppy explained politely.

"Well, then they will just have to continue to be upset because anything they have to say to Severus, they can say to me," she said in a huff as she pushed past Severus and Poppy to make her way to the office.

"I'm afraid the days of Clara being pushed around are over. Sadly I can no longer control her," Severus quipped, his lip curling up in a half grin as he fallowed behind her.

Clara knew that things were not good as soon as she stepped foot into the office. There was palpable tension in the air. Minerva was seated in Poppy's chair with a firm glare fixed on her face. Two middle-aged wizards dressed in Ministry robes were standing awkwardly by the door with their wands already drawn. "Gentlemen, how may I help you?" asked Severus as he came up behind her.

"Our business is with you, Severus Snape, not the Muggle lady," one of them snapped, sending a rather disapproving look Clara's direction.

"Miss Lanning will remain, so I suggest you state your business and then be on your way," he snapped.

One of the men, a short balding one, pulled out a rolled up sheet of parchment from his robe pocket and began to read. "Severus Tobias Snape, you are hereby under arrest on charges of the murder of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, as well as active membership in the illegal organization known as the Death Eaters and for conspiring with the former Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. You will be held in the custody of the Ministry of Magic for one month's time until your trail. If you are found guilty of these crimes you will then spend the proscribed amount of time in Azkaban Prison."

"If you will hand me your wand please," asked the taller man. Sweat had started dripping down his face as he reluctantly shuffled closer to the rather intimidating and perturbed looking Severus. A flurry of raised voices all began to melt together after that.

"He most certainly will not," snapped Minerva. "You heard what Mister Potter said. Severus has been acting as a spy for our side. Without him we would not be standing here today. Albus _asked_ him end his life. We owe him our gratitude, not our condemnation."

Severus glanced over to Minerva with a look of pure surprise that the woman he had nearly blasted across the Great Hall less than a day before would actually be standing up for him. Clara jumped in to his defense as soon as Minerva stopped to take a breath. "Lock him up for an entire month before you even give him a trial! That is ridiculous. There is a great chance that you would not even be alive if it were not for this man here. You will not take him…I will not allow it!" she yelled, stepping in between Severus and uniformed men.

"Clara, please," Severus said quietly, his face showing obvious defeat. "We both knew this was a possibility."

"No! You have given these people countless years of your life. I will not stand by and watch them treat you like this. Severus, I will not be parted from you."

Minerva and both of the wizards stared back at Clara as she defended him with such passion and conviction. "So, gentlemen, I regret to inform you that Professor Snape will not be able to leave with you today or any other day for that matter. I will be making the rules from now on and I have decided that we are leaving."

"Oh, is that so?" chuckled the chubby, bald man. "And just how are you doing to do that? There are five more guards outside of the door. You aren't going anywhere."

In a flash Clara grabbed onto Severus' arm and pulled her necklace from underneath her shirt. After giving Laurie one of her charms, only one remained. She cupped the final little seashell charm in the palm of her hand and thought back to what Albus had told her.

_This charm is also a Port Key, which will take you directly to some place safe. It must be used carefully. It will only carry you and Severus. Do not try to take anyone else, nor must you go alone. When you feel that it is necessary, merely grab a hold tightly and state my full name. Make sure you are touching Severus as well. Like I said, it will only work if you two are together._

"Perhaps witches and wizards are not the only ones who posses the power to save the ones they love. You shouldn't underestimate Muggles. You might just start pissing them off," she snapped.

Gripping tightly to her charm and onto Severus, she began to chant. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" As soon as the last syllable left her lips both her and Severus vanished out of the room with a loud pop, leaving the Ministry Officials and Minerva gapping at the empty space they left with their mouths wide open. "Well, I believe that settles that. If you would so kindly follow me, gentlemen, there are some true criminals being held in my office," Minerva said, completely dismissing the recent activities. Both men were too shocked to notice the grin that had spread on her face.

Clara had no idea where Albus intended for them to go. At that moment all she had been concerned about was making sure Severus was never taken from her again. However, she was completely shocked when they both landed face first onto a patch of rather hard, compacted sand. It took her a moment to figure out if that was in fact what she was now laying on. Her jeans had become instantly saturated and sharp, little bits of what she could only guess were broken sea shells had managed to knot their way into her hair. As soon as she felt Severus stir next to her she began to lift up her head.

"Bloody hell," she proclaimed, with an odd mixture of a southern American and British accent.

"Where are we?" asked Severus as he detached a long strand of seaweed from the shoulder of his robe.

It was quite obvious _what_ they had landed on, but the question still remained of exactly _where_ they were located. "A beach?" Severus asked. "Why in Merlin's name would you take us to a beach…and more importantly HOW did you do it?"

Clara grinned sheepishly as she dug her fingers down into the cool sand. "Albus _might_ have given me a little something. He told me that after the war there could possibly come a time where I would need to protect you. The thought of you being locked away from me when we are finally able to freely be together was just too much to bear." She paused for a moment to gage his reaction. After making sure that he was more stunned than angry, she continued. "Did I do the right thing?"

Severus let out an audible sigh before scooting closer to her, ignoring the fact that they were now both soaked through and sandy from head to toe. "Well, that remains to be seen. I don't think they are going to just forget about me, Clara. I am guilty of all of the things they accused me of. I cannot deny that."

"But it is not so black and white. They have to see that everything you did was out of necessity. We just have to be able to present your story to them in a way that they can see that. If they would just let me speak to the Ministry. I have had a front row seat to most of your doings for the past few years. Between Harry Potter and I, I'm sure we can make sure you go free. But, I am not going to let you sit in a cell for a solid month just to wait to be heard. That is ridiculous!"

"I agree, Clara. I have been imprisoned within the walls of Hogwarts long enough. We will figure something out."

"Why don't we start by figuring out exactly where Albus took us? Are we even still in Scotland?" Clara asked as she stood up and began dusting off all the loose sand from her jeans.

"No, I don't believe we are. It is a little bit warmer and the vegetation has changed ever so slightly. My guess would be that we are in south England somewhere."

Clara stood in silence and contemplated their new situation. She felt comforted by the rolling waves. Each crest and topple of the tide seemed to bring in new life and sweep away the old. Suddenly it didn't feel so strange that Albus would bring them to a place like this. After a few more minutes of silence Clara took hold of Severus' hand. "Shall we go explore?"

"I suppose we should," he replied, curling his fingers tighter around her hand.

"Do you realize that we are outside, in the sunshine, holding hands," she laughed as they began following a narrow pathway that led from the shoreline and into the woods.

Severus raised his eyebrow as he looked down at Clara. "I suppose we are. I…I have never done that…with anyone before," he said, suddenly sounding a little embarrassed.

"Well, we have a lot of firsts to do. It will be like we are starting all over, wont it?"

"Indeed," he said quietly. He was about to go on but his steps suddenly slowed as the pathway began to expand.

"Would you look at that!" exclaimed Clara. "What an adorable little cottage."

Standing there before them like something out of a children's story was a little, thatch roof cottage. It was made entirely out of some type of polished, white stone. The roof was a warm, tan colored thatch. It looked so cozy nestled in the middle of small clearing of wild flowers. Everywhere you looked there were vines and trees draped around it giving it privacy from prying eyes. All the lights inside were off but smoke was curling and billowing from the chimney above. "Do you suppose someone is home?" Clara asked. Pulling out his wand, Severus cast a spell around the cottage to make sure they were alone and that all was safe. "There doesn't seem to be."

"Well, perhaps Albus intended for us to go in." Clara dropped Severus' hand and ran up to the front door. She tried the polished, brass knob but had no luck. The house was locked tight. "Try it with magic, Sev." Severus lazily waved his palm across the doorway but still the door would not open. Instead a scribbled looking message appeared across the doorframe. "Well, at least we now know that Albus had something to do with this place. He loves his riddles."

_I open when they combine, _it read.

"When they combine? That is odd. What does it mean?" Clara asked, looking up at Severus for advice.

Severus pondered on the matter for a few moments. He tried a few more spells but none of them seemed to work. "Clara, what did Albus tell you about the Port Key he gave you?"

"Well…he said that it would only work if I said his full name."

"Anything else?"

"Ummm, oh yes, and that it would only work if we were together."

This seemed to enlighten Severus. Without saying a word he took Clara's hand and placed it on the doorknob. Once she was holding it tightly he covered her hand with his own. "Open," he murmured. And it did.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long. Don't forget to leave me some love!**


	52. Dumbledore's Gift

Chapter Fifty- Two- Dumbledore's Gift

Clara and Severus stood in silence as they gazed around the entranceway of the mysterious little cottage. Severus had his wand drawn, ever ready for possible danger. Neither one of them knew exactly what to make of their new found situation. The cottage was beyond charming, with its low ceilings, aged furnishings and eclectic knickknacks. The plush feeling breakfast room and open kitchen was decorated in cool blues and springy greens that immediately put Clara at ease as she began making her way to explore the kitchen. It looked recently lived in, with a newly stocked pantry and dust free shelves. As soon as she walked by the tiny, old fashioned stove the kettle jumped to life and immediately began to boil the water that was already inside. Clara let out a little yelp as the magically enhanced kitchen appliance began to steam. In a matter of a second Severus was there beside her with his wand firmly pointed at the offensive object.

"Severus, it's as if the house knew we were coming," she said, wide eyed. "Even the appliances seem to recognize us."

"Indeed," he replied as he inspected the kettle closely. "The fireplace in the living room is lit but there is no trace of anyone else around for miles."

Grabbing her hand he led her into the living room so they could continue their exploration. The living room was just as light and airy as the kitchen but it was stuffed from corner to corner with plush armchairs and floor to ceiling bookcases. The living room seemed to have been used more as a study or a library than a place of entertainment. Each shelf was packed to capacity with old tomes, scrolls and books that looked like they dated back to the time of Merlin himself.

On top of a particularly cramped bookcase, nestled next to the fireplace, stood a mismatched set of picture frames. "Oh my gosh, Severus, look at this!" cried Clara, pointing to smiling pictures.

Severus' gaze racked across the myriad of smiling faces and took a moment before saying anything. "It's his legacy," he said quietly, clearing his throat when he caught Clara studying his face.

"No…it is his family," Clara mused as she ran her fingers over a wrinkled looking wizard photo. "It is us…all of us."

There lined up neatly in a row was picture after picture of Albus grinning along side those he had loved and fought for the most. "It's me," murmured Severus, half to himself. "I…I don't even remember this picture being taken. I didn't think anyone even had a picture of me."

In the tiny black and white photo a young Severus Snape, who could not have been over the age of twelve, looked back and forward between a potions container clutched almost lovingly in his hands and up at the slightly younger, loving Albus Dumbledore. Albus was gazing down at the young man with a look that could only be described as pure pride. "I had just won the second year's potions contest. It was my proudest accomplishment. Lily had just passed me a note in class to tell me congratulations. You should have seen the look on Potter's face. He was so angry that I had won. I had completely forgotten that Albus had come in to give out the awards," he said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"You were so cute, Severus," Clara exclaimed.

"Really, Clara, don't jest. I was pathetic and weak at that age."

"You were not! I would have had a crush on you if we had gone to school together. You would have had a dorky little curly head following you around wherever you had gone," she laughed.

"A Hufflepuff I'm sure," he quipped. "And I highly doubt that. Besides you would have been nothing more than a baby when I was that age."

"Well, regardless I would have had a crush on you. You were adorable and so smart."

Moving on with a shrug, Severus curled his fingers around one that was situated towards the back. "Clara, is this you? No…it couldn't be. You would have only been a little girl."

Without even looking at the picture she knew what he must have been talking about. "It is Ariana, Albus and Aberforth's little sister."

"I wasn't even aware that he had a sister. Where is she now?" Severus asked, holding the picture closer so he could inspect the little girl's face.

"She died a long time ago. That's all I really know. Albus told me that we are connected some how but he wouldn't give me the specifics. You know Albus, he always has to give you the information one puzzle piece at a time."

"The resemblance is remarkable. No wonder he was so drawn to you and over protective of you from the start," Severus remarked as he placed the photo back on the shelf and began to browse Albus' book collection.

"He told you that he was drawn to me?" Clara asked.

"In a manner of speaking. You were obviously something special to him. I warned him about the dangers of being involved with a Muggle, but he was much too stubborn to listen," he said with a smirk.

"It's a good thing he didn't listen to you," she fussed in mock anger.

"Yes, I believe you are correct," he said quietly, brushing his fingers lightly down her back sending a shiver up her spine.

Clara didn't even bother hiding the smile that had formed on her face. She was touched by Severus' subtle showings of affection and was already looking forward to feeling more of his touches once they had finished exploring the house. "I always knew Albus was a bit of a packrat, but I just can't believe he had a whole house that nobody knew about. I wonder how often he came here."

"I have no earthly idea, but it seems he used the cottage mainly for research. Come and look at these book titles. They are all entirely about one subject," Severus said as he plucked a thick maroon tome from the top shelve.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Oddly enough they are all about…well…dreams."

"Dreams? That is an odd coincidence," she said quietly as she pulled down a few volumes of tattered books. "Look at all of these. _Famous Dreams through the Ages, The Art of Dream Casting, Dream Interpretations, The Magical Dream, Prophetic Dreams. _What do you make of all this?" Clara asked.

"Wait, read that last title one more time," Severus commanded, snapping shut the volume of _Magical Dreams, Fifth Addition _he had been flipping through.

"What, _Dream Interpretations_?"

"No, no not that one. That thin blue book."

"Oh, _Prophetic Dreams_," she said, handing Severus the battered tome. The thin, ragged book looked as if it had been read much more than any of the other texts. It was crinkled and marked. Each page had little notes written all throughout the margins.

"Clara, Dumbledore wrote about his sister in the book. Apparently he had been having dreams about her for years," said Severus as she continued to flip through the book.

Clara moved on and began inspecting the contents on the mantle above fireplace. "I suppose that was hard for him. It can be very painful to be constantly reminded of someone you have lost." As soon as the words came out of her mouth she froze when something that had been placed in the center of the mantle caught her attention. Severus didn't seem to notice as he continued to flip through Albus' book.

"It seems that she was not the only one that graced his dreams. My name is also scribbled in the margins and…and so is…"

"My name," she whispered, finishing the sentence for him. Severus spun around only to find a slightly stunned looking Clara. "I think we are about to find out why." There sitting on top of the mantle was a large, cream-colored letter with her name on it. Beside it stood a small glass container that held a multicolored liquid substance that look almost cloud like. Clara had seen bottles like this before. They held memories that Albus would often look at in his Pensieve, except for this gas like substance was made up of dozens of beautiful colors. It was defiantly something she had never seen before. Attached to the bottle was a tiny note.

_Clara, today is the day that all will be revealed. Place this inside the Pensieve. Read the letter only after you have seen what needs to be seen. - Albus_

"Severus?" Clara said looking wide-eyed at the bottle she was know holding in her hand.

Giving her a reassuring look, he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a coffee table that was nestled snuggly in the center of the room. A shallow stone basin, carved with strange symbols sat inconspicuously in the center of the coffee table, as if it could be used to hold candies or mints. "Shall we see what it is all or about?" Severus said softly, peeling off her fingers from the bottle she held tightly in her fist. Clara nodded and watched as he poured the multi-colored substance into the bowl.

"What do we do now?" she asked, leaning in to get a better look.

With a little smirk, Severus pulled her into his arms and tilted both of them into the bowl. As soon as her face broke through the surface her body suddenly felt like it was being yanked through a tiny whole. She opened her mouth to scream but as quickly as the pulling feeling began, it ended. With Severus' arms still around her, she suddenly found herself standing in a very familiar space.

"Severus, we are in my old apartment in Atlanta!" she exclaimed as she stared with a look of pure confusion on her face. "I don't understand. I thought these things were supposed to show memories? Albus has never been to Atlanta. He told me so himself. How can this be a memory?"

"I don't believe these are memories, Clara," he said softly, his brow furrowed in obvious concentration. "Just keep watching."

Both of their attention was suddenly drawn to the couch that was stationed in the center of the living room. The sounds of sniffling filled in the silence of the room. A very distraught and lonely looking Clara was curled up into a tight ball. Her face was red from crying and her body seemed to shake from exertion. Letters and bills were stacked up all around her showing that she had at least attempted to go through them. "This was the night I decided to move to London. It feels like it was a life time ago," Clara said as a tear formed in her eye. "But why…"

Before she could finish her sentence the scene before them changed until they found themselves looking upon memory they both had shared. Severus lay flat on his back in a soft bed of grass. The image of Clara was leaning over him, placing a gentle kiss to his lips played out in front of them. "Our shared dream," Clara whispered as if not wanting to disturb the tender moment. "But how could he know?"

"I was thinking the same thing myself," Severus said with a scowl, obviously not pleased that one of his treasured, private moments had been seen by his former boss.

Their bearings changed again and they suddenly found themselves standing in Severus' Hogwarts Potions Office. They watched as a very calm and steady Severus took painstaking care to sketch a portrait of Clara. His hand was fluid and gentle with the precision that only he possessed.

The scene changed once again, this time taking them to a place they had both wished to never return. Once again they saw Clara leaning over Severus, but this time she was pouring a silvery liquid into the open wounds of his neck.

_"You are going to have such a wonderful life now. You…you are finally free." _

_"What did you do?"_

"He knew about this all along? He knew that Voldmort was going to kill you? Oh, God, he planned it all. Albus knew that I had to be there. I don't know how, but he knew that you would die unless I was there."

Severus' face looked like it was carved in stone. His brain was obviously working tirelessly to figure out this puzzle. Albus had done it again and Severus was completely baffled at how he did it. One last scene played out in front of them. It was honestly no surprise. They watched as two Ministry Officials attempted to arrest Severus, only to fail as Clara magically transported them away.

The memory, if that's what you could even call it, faded away and before they knew it they were back standing in Albus' cottage living room. Neither of them spoke for quite some time as they let the events settle in their mind. Severus rolled the now empty bottle between his fingers as he searched for the right words to express what he felt was going on. Clara watched his fingers silently, mesmerized by the slight movement. "Severus, there is something written on the bottle," she said, breaking the heavy silence. Severus stopped his fiddling and tilted the bottle up to his eyes.

"October 31, 1981," he read. As soon as the date left his lips his face drained of all color and his normally steady hands began to shake.

"That was the night that…"

"The Dark Lord fell and the Potters were murdered," Severus finished.

"So you are telling me that Albus knew about all of this…knew about _us_ all those years ago? How can that be? I was only twelve years old, Severus. I had never even been to England. I didn't know about magic. How can he have memories of things that had not yet happened?"

"That's just the thing. I don't believe he did know that it was going to happen," he said as he crossed the room in two long strides to retrieve the book of Albus' that he had been looking through. "I believe he prophesized it, or to be more specific…dreamed it."

"Well, which is it, a dream or a prophecy? And I thought that all of those were locked up in the Ministry?" she asked.

"It doesn't seem to be as simple as that. According to Albus' notes he believed that he was having what he called _Prophetic Dream_. There is very little research on the subject as they are very rare. He kept writing about…" But he stopped his sentence and looked back over to where Clara was now sitting. "I think it is time for you to read that letter. I feel sure that it will all be explained there."

Clara gave him a questioning look but decided that she agreed. Very slowly, so as not to damage the precious letter, she opened the envelope and took out the neatly folded piece of parchment. Severus walked over and sat next to her on the sofa as she began to read out loud.

_ December 25, 1996_

_My Darling Clara,_

_If you are reading this letter then that means that multiple events have come to pass. Voldemort has indeed been defeated, Severus has been saved and you have successfully protected him and I am no longer alive. My dear, I know that these past few years have been shrouded in so much mystery and that I have asked a lot from you. I hope that after reading this letter that you will choice to forgive an old man. I have had to make many hard decisions in my long life, but bringing you into our world, knowing that you might be in danger was by far the hardest. The dreams that you have just witnessed, and yes, they are dreams, not so much memories, have probably led you to believe that I have always known you, and therefore have always known your destiny. That is partially true. I suppose in order to explain your part in this tale I will need to tell you about another young lady, one whose beauty, gentleness and loyalty could only compare to yours. _

_Ariana Dumbledore was indeed my little sister. She was the youngest daughter of my parents, Percival and Kendra Dumbledore. When she was no more than a little schoolgirl she was attacked by Muggle boys who saw her practicing magic, and, when she couldn't show them the trick, they attacked her in an attempt to stop her from using the magic. She was never the same after that event. The very life and happiness seemed to drain from her everyday. She became unstable and uncontrollable. This prompted my father to attack the boys and be imprisoned in Azkaban. We hid her away after that. I didn't want to but it was the only way to protect her. My mother would have been crushed if she had been taken to St. Mungo's. A few years later, during a particularly bad fit, Ariana caused a magical explosion that killed our mother. Her guardianship was then passed on to my brother and me. I was selfish and prideful, Clara. I wanted to see the world and do great things. I didn't give her the protection that she truly deserved. She was so pure, so innocent. Ariana died because of my selfishness. I got into an argument with my brother and a friend. The argument turned into a childish duel and in the mists of our anger Ariana was hit in the crossfire. I was so devastated by her death that I vowed then and there that I would never have a family again. I never wanted to love, to open my heart. It was much too painful._

_For years I did my best to put my little sister out of mind. It was much too hard to think about her innocent blue eyes looking up at me with all the trust and admiration that I did not deserve. I had nearly trained myself not to think on her until one night many years ago I began to have dreams. In my dreams Ariana was alive, grown, just as beautiful as I knew she would have become. She looked healthy and she still had her beautiful sapphire eyes. Here hair had gotten darker, her face had matured but it was the same girl, I just knew it. For years the dreams came and I took comfort in them. It was a way for me to convince myself that she had indeed been given the chance to grow in grace. On the night the infant, Harry Potter, destroyed Lord Voldemort my dreams began to change. They were darker, sadder, and began to fade away. That was when I began to save them. Each time I dreamed of my sister I would begin bottling them like a memory. Severus began to enter the dreams. I wrote it off as a mere coincidence seeing as I had been very concerned for his happiness and safety at the time. I thought it way my mind once again trying to pacify an old man. _

_The dreams stopped shortly after the fall of Voldemort. The magical world was once again safe. I was left to see over the school and all of the students. Life was normal and I once again did my best to push all thoughts and memories of my little Ariana out of mine. All went according to plan until one day I went to have my usual coffee and instead found a little Muggle woman sitting at a piano. It only took me a few moments to realize that all of those times I had thought that is was Ariana haunting my dreams, it in fact was you, my dear. My first instinct was to do what I wished I had done for Ariana and that was to hide you away for your own safety, but I couldn't. It quickly began to make since why Severus kept showing up in those dreams. Everything led back to you. So I began to test you. I wanted to see if you could handle the life that my dreams had professed. I began to implant dreams in your mind. I used Fawkes to guide you through a dream world only to see if you would follow. I was astonished to see just how drawn you were to Severus. You let nothing get in your way from finding him. _

_Everything that I had dreamt of quickly began to happen. This confirmed my suspicion that it was not merely a coincidence. I was having dream prophecies and unless I brought you into my world, they would not happen. I had lost so many people under my protection that I couldn't let Severus face his end alone, not knowing that you could be his salvation. Please forgive me, Clara, if I was foolish in my decision, but I couldn't help but believe that you needed him just as badly. I also didn't think that I could live without your smile and your laugh. You gave me back some of the years that I lost with Ariana. You brought back her spirit and along with it, my capacity to truly love and be loved in return. Magic is very powerful but love will always trump it. For you see, I believe that your love gave me a second chance and I will do the same for Severus. _

_I must ask you to forgive me for many things, but most importantly please forgive me for not telling you of this while I was still alive. It is a terrible burden being able to see the future. I could not risk that for you, nor for Severus. I allowed you to see a few of the prophetic dreams that I had, but I destroyed most of them on the night I wrote this letter. There is no need for you to see your future because you will have the joy of living them and what a glorious life it will be. I have no more advice or tasks for you. All I ask is that you live your life to the fullest and be happy in one another's life. This is your new start. The house you have arrived at is my gift to you. It was my secret spot to relax in, so nobody knows it exists. You will be safe here until you decide to venture back out. I also leave Fawkes in your care. He knows of this house and will return to it when he is ready. I know that you will love him as I have. I trust you both will know how to handle the future. Trust in one another and you will go far._

_Humbly yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Clara and Severus sat in silence for a few minutes after the letter was read. Neither one of them knew what to say. There was so much information to process and so many emotions swirling around their heads. "All this time," Severus finally said, never breaking eye contact from the written words in front of him. "He knew…for years, he knew. Are you alright?" he asked, concerned that Clara had not moved or spoken since finishing the letter.

Clara tilted her chin up so she could look into his eyes. Slowly a smile began to form across her face. Before Severus could react she pounced on top of him, locking her arms around his shoulders. Burying her face in the bend of his neck, she began to laugh. "Don't you see, Severus? Our whole lives we have never been alone. All those years of loneliness and hurt, we were together the whole time. We were made for one another, perfectly designed, so much so that the world chose to prophesize it. Now it is finished. Albus did not see anything else he needed to guide us through. That means the worst is over and we can just be happy…together."

Normally being a man of witty retorts, Severus found it odd that he was actually speechless. Instead of grasping for something cynical or negative to say like he normally would, he just let his body fall back limply on the couch, tumbling back with Clara still in his grasp. Pressing her body as closely to his as was possible he claimed her lips with a newly born intensity. "You really were mine," he breathed against her lips.

"Always, through everything, we were made for each other," she whispered as she clung on to him.

"Marry me?" he asked in between kisses.

"You already asked me that, Severus. I already told you that I would," she laughed as she tried to pull back to look him in the eyes. He had a different idea and once again pulled her down to assault her lips.

"I know, but this time I know for certain that it can happen. I just want to hear your response again," he said, his voice heavy with admiration as he looked up at her.

"Yes, of course I will marry you. I will marry you this second if that is what you want." She punctuated her response with a playful nibble to his ear, which caused him to suck in a sharp breath. "Take me to bed, Severus."

"Tomorrow," he replied.

"Tomorrow? But I want you to make love to me now!" she said, trying not to look hurt.

"That is not what I meant. Marriage tomorrow, bed…now," he said, his lips curling in a sly smile.

"We can get married tomorrow?" she questioned.

"If that is acceptable to you. I would suggest now but I honestly can't seem to keep my hands off of you so I doubt going out in public will be a wise decision."

"Perfect…" she exclaimed, but the rest of her sentence was cut off when Severus hoisted her up into his arms and quickly began making his way up the narrow staircase to what he hoped was a bedroom with a large and sturdy bed. He could definitely get used to this.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please let me know. Only two more chapters to go! I can't believe it. I would love to hear from you guys. My old and new readers are all so special to me. Hugs!**


	53. Time to Wake Up

Chapter Fifty- Three- Time to Wake Up

Severus awoke the next morning just as the sun began peeking across the horizon. Although they had gotten little sleep the night before, mainly due to a near insatiable Muggle, he felt more rested than he had in the past year. Finally life was beginning to turn around for him. He was free from the burdens that had been placed on his life. He had a house far away from the grime and horrid nightmares of his family home on Spinner's End, and very soon he would have the wife that he had only dreamed of.

Taking great care as to not rattle the bed, he rolled over so he could get a proper look at his soon to be bride. Clara was lying trustingly on her back; naked as the day she was born, with the covers rolled down to her navel. Her russet curls were a frenzy of tangles fanned out around her head, creating the effect of a halo against her pillow. Her face was relaxed, her breathing was even and her lips were parted in such a beckoning way that it took all the self control that was in him not to latch onto those tempting treats and suckle them until she woke up. He let his eyes travel down her soft form. She had gotten thinner over the past year from all the stress they had been under. He was already looking forward to feeding her well so she could regain some of the luscious curves he had so enjoyed in the past. The very thing she had been self-conscious of was one of his favorite things about her. With him always being so angular and thin, he appreciated the soft curve of her tummy and the pillow like mounds of her breast. It was the stark contrast that seemed to turn him on so easily.

Without even realizing that his body had begun to react, his breathing started to become labored. How was it even possible after all they had done the night before that he was ready for her again? Surely he would be sated by now. He really should let her sleep. That would be the polite thing to do. But then again, Severus Snape was never really known for being polite.

Moving ever so silently he began brushing his lips against the soft skin just under her breasts. She still smelled divine, a heady mixture of the fruity lotion she always used and the results of the previous nights love making. He suddenly felt very compelled to taste her. Still doing his best not to wake her, he stuck the tip of his pointed tongue out and let it flick against the silken skin of the underside of her breast. Finally this elicited some movement from her. A shiver seemed to travel up her spin as she shifted against his tongue. Her eyelids began to flutter as she was slowly pulled out of sleep. Again he let his tongue flick against her, this time closer to her still soft nipples.

"Hummm," she groaned, still not aware of what was happening.

A deep chuckle pulled her closer to her senses.

"Severus?" she mumbled. "What are you…"

"Shhhh," he whispered against her skin.

"But…" she continued to murmur as she slowly began to blink her eyes open.

"No, no, no, keep your eyes closed. It is bad luck for the bride to see her groom on their wedding day," he whispered, doing his best to keep his tongue in constant motion.

"I think it is the reverse, Severus."

"Shhh, no more talking….just feel," he chided, latching onto her now hardening nipple and giving it a playful tug.

"Just feel," she repeated lazily after a little gasp.

She let her body relax back into the bed in complete trust and enjoyment of Severus' ministrations. This pleased Severus, who had already begun to let one of his hands run down the length of her hip and onto the tops of her legs. "So sweet," he commented, letting his tongue run across her breastbone and all the way up to her neck. He could tell that she was struggling to stay still and quiet, again this pleased him to no end.

"Tell me what you feel," he whispered, hot against her ear as he pushed her legs apart.

"I feel you, Severus," she said with a laugh.

"I mean more _specific_, Clara," he purred as he let his knuckles brush up against her core.

"Oh!" she gasped. Not having the use of her eyes she had no idea where his next assault would be. She was quickly beginning to understand what he was meaning about _feel_.

"Now, let us try this again. What do you feel?"

Severus raised himself up so he could reach every inch of her. He slow began to trace his fingers around her already heated entrance. "Tell me," he commanded.

"Rough," she moaned, referring to his calloused fingers from years of handling chemicals and potion ingredients.

"Strong." His large hands closed around her, cupping her and applying a delicious feeling pressure.

"Wet." His lips and tongue made their way back to her breast.

"What else?" he asked, his voice husky as he watched her writhe beneath him.

"Silky." His long hair brushed against her cheeks as he positioned himself above her.

"Warm." The full length of his body pressed against hers as he ready to enter her.

In one swift motion he pushed himself deep inside her. Being completely taken off guard, Clara let out a low, rather unladylike moan. "Perfection," she managed to articulate before all words were transformed into garbled mewling and gasps of delight. Severus rocked into her at an almost painfully slow speed, obviously content to just watch her reactions. In and out…in and out…slowly he rocked as if mimicking the ebb and flow of the waves that were gently tumbling outside of their opened window.

When her body finally reached its peak and clenched around him it was all he could do not to roar. It didn't matter how many times he took her, he couldn't get enough of her, this morning being no exception. When Clara finally blinked open her eyes, she stared at him with a look of amazement. "I still can't believe I'm the only one that gets to see this side of you," she whispered as she snuggled up against him. Severus gave her a puzzled look, clearly not understanding her statement. "I mean, that I am the only one who knows that underneath this stern and controlling exterior, is a man that possesses more passion than the whole wizarding world combined."

Severus raised his eyebrow at her. "And it will continue to remain that way. Imagine what Minerva would say if she knew how soft I've become."

"I think she would be quite happy for you, Severus. She seemed very upset when the Ministry Officials tried to take you away. I am sure, if given the chance, she would like the opportunity to talk with you. You two have been through a lot together."

"Indeed," he replied. "However, for now all I want to think about is breakfast. I am starving. Shall I go cook something?"

"You don't know how to cook. Let me do it, besides I am dying to see what kinds of food Albus thought to leave us. I'm sure it is majority junk food."

* * *

Not yet in the mood to dress for the day, Clara donned Severus' black button up shirt that he had been wearing the day before and made her way down the rickety old stairway to the kitchen. Her heart felt lighter than it had in years. Today she would become Mrs. Snape and forever be linked to the Dark Wizard who was waiting for her upstairs. She smiled to herself as she began digging through the refrigerator, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. It wasn't that she was not excited about getting married; in fact they had stayed up most of the night making plans to get married at a local Muggle Catholic church. It was just that they would have no one there to be a part of it. For the past few years her whole life had been a part of the wizarding world. She had just assumed they would have a traditional wizard wedding, surrounded by people they loved. Being a wizard was so important to Severus and she hated that he now felt that they couldn't return. If Severus was going to finally have the chance to live a free life than she wanted to make sure he was actually _free_.

Still lost in her thoughts as she gathered some bread to begin making toast, a loud whack nearly made her jump in place. There peeking into the small oval window was the fiery colored face of Fawkes. "Fawkes!" she squealed as she pushed open the window to admit her newly appointed charge. The bird chirped and squawked happily as it made a graceful lap around the kitchen before settling himself on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. A letter was clutched tightly in his talons, which he proceeded to chunk onto the table for Clara to read. "What did you bring me, boy?" she asked, as if he could actually answer him back.

Clara scooped up the letter and immediately began to read. She only made it a few lines in before a large smile began to form across her face. "I knew I always liked Minerva. She always was a woman of action," she murmured to herself as the plan began to form in her head. Severus was going to be furious but she truly believed this could work.

* * *

Clara waited until she heard Severus step out of the shower before she made her way back up the stairs. Severus was busy putting on a pair of black Muggle slacks, grumbling to himself about how confining Muggle clothing always was. Albus had been thoughtful enough to provide them with a dresser full of Muggle and Wizard clothing that fit them both. "Shall we head to the church after breakfast?" enquired Severus as he began sifting through a pile of shirts.

"Ummm…well…I kinda have another idea," Clara said nervously.

"Oh?" His eyebrow raised and his arms crossed.

"It's just that I think we should be able to have a wizard ceremony, Sev. Being a wizard is so important to you…and…well, after all you have been through…I just thought…"

"Clara, what are you trying to say?"

"Minerva and I have a plan to get your name cleared so we won't have to worry about going back into the Wizarding World. I want us to meet her at the Ministry of Magic," she said boldly.

"And how do we know that Minerva is not just trying to set us up?"

Clara hadn't really thought of that. "I suppose you have every right to suspect that after the words you two exchanged, but I believe she is feeling a great deal of remorse for her actions. Besides, Severus, even if you don't want to admit it, Minerva has always been very found of you. You can't blame her for doing her duty of protecting the students and the school. I truly believe she wants to help you right now."

There was a full moment of silence before Severus spoke again. "Is this what you truly want?"

"What I truly want is the freedom to live our lives together without the constant fear of you being taken away from me. I think this will work, Severus. I wouldn't put you through it if I didn't."

Severus turned from her and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I had been thinking about turning myself in. I am not a coward and I will not hide as one."

"You are not _turning_ yourself in, Severus. We are merely setting the record straight. Do you trust me?"

"With my life," he said quickly.

"Well, then lets go take care of this so we can start the rest of our lives. Minerva has somehow granted us safe passage to a meeting with the newly appointed Minister of Magic. No one is allowed to arrest you if we are seen. Which knowing your love for grand entrances, I'm sure we will."

Severus rolled his eyes as he dug through the dresser to retrieve some clothing for Clara. "And just who is this new Minister of Magic?"

"No clue. She didn't say."

"Humm, no doubt it will be another meddling fool like all the rest of them. Probably an overzealous Gryffindor or a people-pleaser Hufflepuff."

"You are too hard on the other houses. I am rather fond of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. What if our future children are put into one of those houses?"

The second the words left her lips they both froze in their tracks. Struggling to retract her statement she began to stammer through a series of mumbled sentences.

"Well…hummm… that is all very hypothetical of course. I mean…well…that is…shit."

She finally gave up and began to walk out of the room. "Our children will be a perfect blend of the two of us, Clara. They will be put through the Sorting Ceremony like all other children, so we will not know the outcome until the hat decides. Although I would like to see them sorted into my own house, I will still be proud no matter what house they are put into…even…Hufflepuff," he managed to say, although it pained him a little.

Clara couldn't help but let a smile form on her face. She couldn't believe his reaction but figured it was best to leave that subject where it was for now. She honestly had not put much thought into having children. The comment had just slipped, but now she couldn't help but thing how precious a little raven hair boy with his daddy's piercing black eyes would be. _Just imagine, a little wizard or witch for a baby_, she mused to herself as she began changing into her clothing. Severus would be a wonderful father. True, a little surly at times, but wonderful nonetheless.

Severus and Clara apparated into what appeared to be a rarely used alleyway behind an old brick building. "Are we in London?" asked Clara. Severus nodded his answer and pulled her into a nearby phone booth. Clara watched in confusion as Severus picked up the receiver and quickly dialed 62442. After speaking a few words into the telephone the booth gave a sudden lurch and slowly began to descend into the ground. "Fantastic," Clara whispered. Severus couldn't help but smirk as he watched her face light up in fascination.

The booth stopped with a rather uncomfortable thud after only a few seconds and the door opened to reveal what looked like some kind of vast atrium. The lobby was enormous and crowded full of people who were bustling from place to place. Various witches, wizards, house elves and even a few other creatures she didn't recognize chatted animatedly as they disappeared through multiple fireplaces and elevators.

With her mouth dropped open in a permanent gape, she slowly followed Severus' ridged stride to a sign in desk. A tiny woman with unnaturally blonde hair and oversized glasses looked up at them with a look that could only be described as pure terror. "Oh this is just great," Severus murmured under his breath. "Jenny Gardner, Ravenclaw, class of 1990…cried almost everyday in my class."

Clara watched as the skinny, little witch cast what looked like a turtle Patronus before literally ducking under her desk, as if they hadn't already seen her. The wisp of a turtle floated off, no doubt to deliver some kind of cry for help. "This is ridiculous," sneered Severus. "We are going home."

"Oh, no we're not. She is just intimidated by you." _And who can blame her. _

Before Severus could protest any further two Ministry security guards came running over, dressed in dark, hunter green robes, with their wands pointed directing at Severus. "Not this nonsense again," Clara said, rolling her eyes at the scrawny looking men. Didn't they realize that Severus could squash both of them with one wave of his hand?

"All Death Eaters are hereby under arrest and are to be detained immediately," snapped the taller of the two. He couldn't have been but a few years out of Hogwarts, and judging by the layer of perspiration forming across his purpling forehead, he was obviously nervous about confronting his former teacher.

"Boys, you seem to be mistaken. Professor Snape has clearance from the Minister of Magic himself. We are to be escorted straight to him. You will both lower your wands, please," Clara said in a strong, authoritative voice. She was really getting sick of dealing with this.

Both of the young men looked back at each other, clearly not sure of what they were supposed to do. "Oh for Merlin's sake, Mister Robinson, lower your wand. As you can see I have not even retrieved mine from my pocket and unless Miss Lanning has suddenly developed magical powers in the past five minutes, I believe you are both quite safe from harm," drawled Severus, looking quite bored.

A little squeak from behind the service desk drew everyone's attention as the shaking hand of Jenny Gardner passed a note, still from her hiding spot underneath her desk. Clara snatched the note and read the contents out loud.

_Please make sure that when Professor Severus Snape arrives this morning that he is escorted, unharmed, to the Minister of Magic's Office. Thank you for your compliance. _

_M. McGonagall_

"Well, who wants to lead the way, boys?" Clara questioned, giving the two young men a haughty smile.

Without saying a word the guards turned and motioned for them to follow. "You see, I told you everything would be fine," she gushed as she pulled him into the elevator. Severus remained silent, obviously uncomfortable with his surroundings. It only took a moment before Clara saw him slip on his usual mask of indifference. He was suddenly back in "teacher" mode, which she figured would terrify a good majority of people they passed. Wanting him to remember that she was here for him she gently placed her hand on his arm, linking hers with his. Severus immediately tensed and gently withdrew himself from her grasp.

"Oh," she said quietly as the two guards gave her an inquisitive look. Apparently Severus and public displays of affection did not mix. She had just been so happy that she finally was free to be with him in public that she had not even thought about how he felt about simple things such as touching around others. Trying her best not to let him see that his rejection had hurt her she slowly shifted to stand in the corner of the elevator as it began zooming sideways, and much faster than she could have imagined.

Clara was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she had not even noticed that the shorter and fairly older of the two guards was eyeing her up. "So you're the Muggle that Dumbledore was guarding?"

"Umm, yep," she replied, trying her best to ignore the fact that he was spending more time staring at her chest than anything else.

"So, ummm, now that you are free, are you seeing anyone? I could show you around the place…maybe take you out to eat afterwards?"

"Oh…well…I'm flattered…but…"

"She won't be going anywhere unless it is with me," growled a low voice as a pair of strong arms wrapped possessively around her waist.

She had to bite her bottom lips to keep from grinning. _So Severus Snape doesn't mind a little public display of affection after all._

The young man immediately backed off but not without first turning a rather unfortunate shade of white as he coward under his former Professor's stare. The elevator finally halted and opened to an ornately decorated hallway that possessed only one door. Above the already opened doorway read, _The_ _Office of the Minister of Magic. _"How exciting!" Clara exclaimed at they neared the office. "This is kind of like meeting the President of the United States! I'm glad I wore something nice." She then chuckled to herself as she realized that she had no idea who was the current President. Being locked away from the real world definitely had isolated her in more ways than she had realized. She would need to add that to her list of things to look up once all this was over.

The office before them seemed already crowed with people who were all conversing quite animatedly. As soon as they entered, one of their escorts cleared his throat loudly and the whole room became silent, with all eyes on Clara and Severus. "Oh, good, they're here," said Minerva as she pushed her way over to Clara. "How lovely to see you again, dear." Clara let the old woman clasp her hand between hers before she moved on to Severus. "Severus, I cannot express how grateful I am to see you alive and well. I know that there are many things that need to be said between us but for today I believe that will have to do."

Clara watched as Severus took in a deep breath before giving Minerva a polite nod. "Indeed," he said quietly. "I feel the same way and I do appreciated you organizing all of this, but why are all of these people here? I was under the impression that we were to be meeting with the newly appointed Minister."

"Oh, yes, yes, that is quite true, but I thought it would be helpful to retrieve as many positive statements as we possibly could. One can never be too careful, especially with a story like yours," she said in her usual haughty manner as she glanced back and forwards between Clara and Severus. Clara had to once again stifle a giggle as she watched Severus' cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink.

Familiar faces began stepping forward, surrounding Clara and Severus with tentative waves and nervous smiles. It wasn't until Clara's former student, Laurie Hutchinson ran forward to give her a hug that the silence was finally broken. "I knew that you and Professor Snape were meant to be together. We always believed that he was secretly taking care of you," she gushed as Blaise walked up to join her.

"You are very sweet, Laurie, but what are you doing here?"

"I stayed in contact with Ginny Weasley once we left. She sent us a message once things looked like it was coming to a head back at Hogwarts. Once the battle was over I tried to find you but they wouldn't let me into the infirmary. We were about to leave when to go back to the States when we got a message asking us to give our statements in support of Professor Snape. Despite the hard time he always gave us, we both realized very quickly that he was really just trying to take care of us."

"Thank you, Laurie, and thank you to all over of you for coming her today. We both really appreciate all of you," Clara said, giving a special smile to the Weasley family and the rest of the Hogwarts Staff. Even Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had made an appearance. "Right, Severus?"

Severus' face remained impassive but he did manage a small grunt of appreciation before turning his attention back to Minerva. "We were told we would be meeting with the new Minister?"

"Oh, yes, that would be me," said a low but cheerful voice from behind the crowd. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, what a surprise?" drawled Severus as he accepted the man's handshake.

Clara's heart immediately felt lighter at the sight of Kingsley. Even though they had not had a whole lot of interaction, she knew him to be a fair and honest man. Surely he would listen to their story and judge in a manner that was fitting.

"If it is agreeable to all of you, I would like to meet with each individual separately to ask some questions and collect statements about Professor Snape." Everyone nodded with agreement so the wizard continued. "Professor Snape, I will meet with you last and then I will make my decision. All of this matter should be resolved one way or the other today."

The proceedings went quickly. Minister Shacklebolt gave each person in the room time to share their thoughts and experiences about Severus, as well as their understandings about his role of a double agent. Clara was kept back the longest. He had her start from the very beginning, all the way back to her first meeting with Albus at her uncle's coffee shop. He sat back and let her talk without interrupting, only occasionally jotting down a few notes once she began talking about her and Severus' blooming relationship. Finally after she finished, he met her eyes and asked one simple question.

"Without a shadow of a doubt, Miss Lanning, do you believe that Severus Snape has a good heart?"

"Severus Snape not only has a good heart, but also a loving and brave heart. He is not your typical man and I will not lie and say that he is not difficult sometimes, but he is the bravest man I've ever known," she concluded as he escorted her to the door.

Surprisingly Severus' meeting at the end only lasted a few moments. Clara wasn't sure if that was a positive or a negative thing but she was relieved to have him back beside her once he emerged.

"I wanted to thank you all again for taking the time to come speak on Professor Snape's behalf. After listening to many stories over the past few years I find it is within my best judgment to pronounce Severus Snape a free man. He is to be commended as a Hero and deserves the respect and appreciation from us all."

Once again forgetting that they were in public, Clara threw her arms around Severus, laughing with joy. Finally, things were over and they could truly move on. "Oh, sweetheart, did you hear that? You are a hero and you never have to worry about any of this again. Isn't it wonderful?" she gushed, whispering in his ear so as not to embarrass him.

"Wonderful," he repeated softly. Only Clara would notice that a small hint of a smile had threatened to escape his lips at that moment.

After quietly thanking the Minister he began ushering Clara out the door before too many people could block their path. "Excuse me, Minerva, but this little meeting has interrupted something important. We must be going, Clara," he said, cutting off the two ladies as they laughed with one another in the corner.

"Oh, and just what would that be, Severus?" she inquired.

"Our wedding!" Clara piped in.

"A wedding!" the old woman exclaimed, just a little too loud. "And just when were you going to tell all of us?"

"Possibly never," mumbled Severus under his breath.

"Where is it going to be?" inquired Molly Weasley, giving the first hint of a smile since Clara had seen her today. "Come now, do tell us. We could all use a bit of good news. It would do us well to have a little cheering up."

"Well…actually, Severus, I was going to talk to you about that," whispered Clara. "I want to have a wizard ceremony…and I want everyone here to be a part of it."

"Oh, that would be fantastic," exclaimed Laurie, pulling Ginny Weasley up front so they could hear the conversation better. "We could be your bridesmaids!"

"Severus, why don't we get married here? Surely we can find somebody at the Ministry who can officiate. Please, can't we marry right now? I don't want to wait any longer…not when everything is so perfect."

"Are you sure this is what you want, Clara? It is not very hearts and flowers. Isn't that what every Muggle woman typically wants?"

"I'm not a typical Muggle woman…and besides, all I want is you and now I have you. Please, let's not wait another second. I want to be Mrs. Snape."

Doing his best to hide his true emotions, although Clara could see straight through it, he motioned for a word with Minister Shacklebolt. A frenzy of activity began after that. Minerva and Molly insisted that Clara allow them to at least try to create some semblance of a wedding despite the protests of both the bride and groom. Molly sent Ron and Harry down to the main atrium to "borrow" some of the flowers that were used to decorate the sign-in area. Not revealing how they managed it, Ginny and Laurie somehow were able to pull a rolling upright piano and a guitar into the Minister's crowed gathering room. Filius and Horus flooed back to Hogwarts and quickly brought back as much champagne as they could find in their own collection, so that everyone could at least make a toast.

All of the excitement and chaos was nothing compared to the wave of emotion that hit everyone involved when Clara finally walked into the room while her little Hogwarts band played a lovely, melodic tune. Minerva had outdone herself with her transfiguration skills, converting Clara's simple white, lace blouse she had wearing all day into a knee length, French lace inspired wedding dress. Most eyes in the room had been on Clara when she made her entrance, choosing to walk alone. But the few that were fortunate enough to look at the groom were awarded a rare moment of vulnerability as his bride walked to meet him.

Per the groom's instructions, the ceremony was short and to the point. They followed the simple outline of the traditional wizard hand-binding ceremony, using Laurie and Blaise as their official witnesses and Minister Shaklebolt as their officiant. Severus surprised all who were in attendance by exercising their first act of marriage with much finesse. Instead of merely placing a simple peck to his new wife's lips, he instead dove in for a proper kiss and proceeded to scoop his wife into his arms before rushing out the door before the champagne was even poured. Once they reached the elevator, without anyone chasing them, they indulged in another lingering kiss that didn't end until they reached the main atrium and were able to escape once and for all.

"Was that everything you imagined?" Severus finally asked once they were safely back in Muggle clothing and had begun making their way out of the London alleyway.

"Mmmm, yes it was," Clara purred, still not quite over Severus' heated kiss. "It was even better."

"And you didn't mind that we didn't stay for a reception or at least a toast?"

"What? And delay the honeymoon? I don't think so," she said with a wink. "We…we are going to have one of those…right?"

Severus gave her his trademark smirk and pulled her in close, obviously preparing to apparate. "I believe I have something planned that will…satisfy your needs, Mrs. Snape. But first we have one more stop."

With a sharp crack they both disappeared from the deserted London street and reappeared in another alley. Clara took a moment to look around before recognition began to appear on her face. The familiar scent of coffee brought a smile to lips. "Do you know where we are?" he whispered in her ear.

"You brought me to my uncle's!"

"Yes, I thought it high time that we bring him up to scratch. He is your family, Clara. I don't want that to be taken from you. Let's spend an hour…no more, and have a visit."

"And my sister?"

"Well, let's save that one for another day."

"Oh, Severus," she squealed, pouncing on him and nearly knocking him to the ground in the process. "This whole day has been like one big dream. I didn't know life could be this perfect."

"And that is what is so wonderful about it, love. We don't have to live through dreams anymore. We can finally wake up."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I cannot even describe how I am feeling right now. This story and these characters have been my baby for over a year now. When I started dreaming up this story (literally) I never imagined that it would be so well received. I have all of you lovely readers to thank for that. I really want to thank those of you who have been with me since the very beginning. Your friendships have been the best part of writing this story. Thank you so much to some of my original and long time reader and reviewers, River Song-Pond, mkwiant, AdaYuki, SavannahRose, Bari Sax Player, Nyaena, The Queen of Mean, Missyick, blackwand84. I hope I got you all, if not then send a hex my way. And a special hug to all of my new readers and reviews, there are just too many of you to name. I wish I could send you all a personal thank you. **

**I also have to give a large thank you to my beta reader, Sasha2010. She has been with me since day one. Her story, Second Chances, was what made me fall in love with Severus/OC fanfiction. Thanks, Sash! You are awesome!**

**Well, have no fear. There is still the epilogue to go. I will have that out to you asap so we can check in on Sev and Clara's future. If you would like to see all of the pictures that go along with the story (such as Clara's clothing, her ring, their cottage, etc) then send me a PM and I will help you connect with my fanfiction facebook page. I would love to have you! **

**Stay tuned...there is more to come! **


	54. Epilogue

Epilogue

Seven Years Later

Albus looked down from his portrait above the current Headmistress' desk, at the worn out looking woman who was currently fast asleep on the couch by the fire. Her slightly swollen feet were propped up on the coffee table and her neck was dropped back lazily into the cushions. Her hair was cut shorter than the last time he had seen her. The curls looked a bit tamer and were shaped to frame her rosy cheeks quite nicely. She was dressed rather conservatively, much more subdued than when he had first seen her, although her usual pair of lime green converse shoes had been kicked off haphazardly onto the rug next to her. Some habits never die. He smiled to himself as he saw her shift a little in her sleep and run her hand across her swollen belly. It wouldn't be long now. Poor little thing had been having a rough pregnancy this time around; much more difficult than before. Minerva kept telling him that she felt it was because she was too busy for a woman so near her time. He kept trying to tell the woman that Clara and Severus were smart and knew their limits. Besides, he was too proud to scold them, even if their recent activities had kept them from visiting Hogwarts regularly.

Severus had recently been promoted to the Head of Potions Research at St. Mungo's and had apparently become a very sought after lecturer at wizard universities around the globe. Clara had also started working at St. Mungo's as a music therapist, using her own magical gift of music to work with witches and wizards in need of rehabilitation. She had recently been featured in the Daily Prophet for the great progress she had been making with Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom. Yes, Albus was proud indeed.

His thoughts where broken by a tiny giggle coming from some unknown location. Albus quickly closed his eyes and fanned sleep. He knew this game; it had been played many times before. Not wanting to miss a second he barely lifted on eye back open until it was merely a slit. That was when he saw a tiny shadow shift from behind the sofa that Clara was fast asleep on. With another little giggle the figure of an oddly dressed little child emerged into the soft light of the office. To any onlooker it would be hard to distinguish the gender of said child. The little one's clothing was odd at best. But Albus knew this little girl just by the sound of her giggle.

The tiny girl was dressed it what looked to be a Halloween costume gone wrong. On her head was a tall pointed wizard's hat that was decorated with glittering homemade stars. A long mane of hair as black as night tumbled into tight, kinky curls all the way down to her waist. No doubt she had refused her mother's request to cut it again. Around her chocolate smudged chin was a long silvery white beard that looked to be made out of cotton balls. It was strapped to her face by a long strip of elastic and bounced up and down with each energetic step she took. What got odd about her costume was that instead of progressing into some sort of wizard's robe like one might think, she instead wore a violently pink tutu, complete with matching pink tights and little white slippers.

As she finally reached the desk, the little one looked up at Albus' "sleeping" portrait with a large toothy grin. "BOO," she yelled, immediately followed by a bought of giggles.

"OH…OH MY STARS!" cried Albus in mock surprise. "Is that my little one I hear?"

"It's me, Granbus!" she cried, giving him another large smile, this time showing off the giant hole where her two front teeth should be.

Albus smiled warmly at the little girl's name for him. They had worked so hard on teaching her to say Grandpa Albus but it had quickly morphed into Granbus and so the name had stuck. He had been called worse.

"I'm so sorry, do I know you?"

"It's your favorite granddaughter, silly!"

"Well, that should help seeing as I only have one granddaughter."

"You won't for long. Mummy says that my new baby sister will be born next month. Once the baby…Ariana…is born I wont be the only granddaughter anymore. I'm going to call her Ari. Do you like that, Granbus?"

"I like that very much, Phoenix. It is a very special name for a special new little girl, much like your name, sweetheart."

Phoenix lit up under his praise and her smile once again reflected that of her mother's. While her mannerisms were Clara's there was no denying that she was Severus' child. Her ebony hair and sharp whit was all her father's.

"Now, give us a twirl and let me see if I can figure out your costume. I have to say, I don't believe I have ever seen such an ensemble."

Phoenix crawled up onto the surface of the desk, casting a quick glance at her mother to make sure she was still asleep and would not be able to get on to her, and gave a full 360-degree twirl. "Come on, Granbus! It's so easy!"

"Well, I see that you have on a wizard hat…one that looks quite familiar if I must say so myself."

Phoenix squealed in delight, obviously pleased by his observation. "However, I do not know of any wizard who wears ballet slippers. I am afraid that you have me stumped."

"Weeeeell, I guess I will just have to tell you. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Phoenix, I am ready."

"I'm Ballerina Dumbledore!" she exclaimed, giving another twirl while at the same time waving a Muggle pencil in the air in the place of a wand.

"Oh, how splendid, Phoenix. How did you know that I have always dreamed of being in the ballet?"

"I didn't…"

"Well, do go on and tell me how you came up with this idea."

"Okay! So I couldn't decide what I wanted to be for Halloween. I mean there are just sooooo many cool things to be. At first I thought I wanted to be a mermaid and then I thought I wanted to be a pixie…but then I thought about being a Golden Snitch! I was just about to tell mummy… when I changed my mind again."

"I am guessing that this went on and on for many days," said Albus with a chuckle.

"You just have no idea, Granbus. It is hard work being five years old!"

"Indeed."

"So I decided to ask mummy and daddy for help. Daddy said that I should go as a famous witch or wizard from history. He even gave me a big stack of history books to look through. He said it would be good for my education."

"Yes, I do believe I can hear your father saying that. What did your mother say?"

"She said that I should go as what I want to be when I grow up."

"I'm beginning to understand."

"Well, I didn't want to hurt either of their feelings…so I went as both!" she giggled.

"And what a lovely Ballerina Dumbledore you are, sweetheart."

"Thanks!" she squealed, just a little too loud.

Albus held his painted hand up to his lips to remind her to stay quiet. "We wouldn't want to wake up your mother."

"Oh yes! She is very sleepy. I think it is because of the…stama…stamna…stamina… that's it, stamina!"

Albus gave her a quizzical look. Being the bright five year old that she was, she picked up on his confusion. "A few weeks ago I overheard mummy tell daddy that he was wearing her out because of his stamina. I don't know what that means but I guess it is exhausting."

Albus couldn't help but laugh. "How about we keep that little secret to ourselves?" He could only imagine the many shades that Severus would blush if that statement got out to anyone else. Phoenix seemed content with having a secret to keep.

"I'm supposed to be taking a nap with mummy, but I can't sleep."

"Yes, Halloween is an exciting time. And am I to assume that you will be attending the feast?"

"Yep! Auntie Nerva asked us to come. Then afterwards I get to go trick-or-treating with Uncle Steven! I might even get to stay up past ten o'clock!"

"Oh, what a splendid evening of frivolity!"

"Daddy is supposed to come get us when it is time to eat. Do you think you could tell me a story while I wait? I'm much too excited to take a nap."

"Well, perhaps if you sit down and at least rest, I will tell you one." This seemed to appease Phoenix enough that she sat down right on top of the desk and waited patiently. "What would like to hear? The _Tale of Babbity Rabbity_ or perhaps the _Story of the Three Brothers_?"

"No thank you, not today. Mummy reads me those all the time. Would you tell me a story about mummy and daddy? Uncle Steven told me that you were the reason they fell in love."

"I do not believe that anyone can _make_ someone fall in love, Phoenix. But I did have a hand in their meeting."

"Oh, well can you tell me about that? But leave out any mushy stuff."

"Yes, Albus, do leave out all the…mushy stuff," said a low voice from the doorway.

Albus watched with great contentment as the little girl spun around to see her father standing in the doorway. Her eyes lit up like she had just seen her greatest hero. "Daddy!" she cried as the tall and rather imposing man entered the office.

"I thought you were supposed to be taking a nap with your mother?" he questioned, doing his best to keep a smile from forming on his face.

"Mummy is asleep, but I was too excited."

"You're mummy _was_ asleep," chimed the voice of Clara as she tried but failed to pull herself up from the sofa.

Severus immediately rushed to her side to help her stand; lovingly cradling her in his arms once she was upright. He suddenly seemed to pay no notice that there were eyes on both of them. The world seemed to disappear. Seven years of marriage had done nothing to diminish his adoration of his wife. True they were not perfect, for what marriage is? But, despite his occasional bought of moodiness and her common occasions of forgetfulness, they would never trade in their tale for another's.

He lovingly wrapped his arms around her swollen belly and let his large fingers spread over its curve. "How is Ariana this evening?" he purred in her ear, barely loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"She is behaving herself at the moment. No kicking or twirling," Clara chuckled. "But her magic…I can feel it more and more everyday. She is going to be so powerful, Sev, just like you. I can't explain it, but that same tickle of power I feel around you…I feel inside me now."

It was true that their first-born was no doubt a witch. By age three she was already known to make random objects explode when she became too excited or upset, but there was something different about this child. This child was destined for great power, just as her father had been. Clara wasn't sure if she should be excited or scared, all she knew was that she planned on loving and guiding their child no matter what.

"You look beautiful," Severus whispered into his wife's ear. "Pregnancy becomes you."

Clara laughed and swatted his arm. "Well, don't get any ideas, big boy, this is the last."

"We'll see about that," he chuckled before bending down and picking up Phoenix. "Now, why is my little girl not napping?"

"Because Granbus was about to tell me a story about you and mummy. Oh, please, let me stay and hear one story, daddy!"

"I suppose we have enough time for one, but then it will be time for supper."

"I will make it a short one, Severus," Albus said with a grin. "Now…lets see, where do I begin?"

"You are supposed to say, Once Upon a Time…"

"I'm not quite sure if that is the appropriate way to start our story, Phoenix," Clara said with a wink to her husband.

"No, I am positive it should be said a different way," added Severus.

"Very well," continued Albus. "Once Upon a Dream…"

The End

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

-J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

* * *

**A/N: ****This story is dedicated to Lady Sophie of Lalaland in hopes that the wonderful world of Harry Potter will always bring a smile to your face as you continue your fight against cancer. **

**Thank you all so much for reading. Add me to your author alerts because there are more stories to come!**


End file.
